Nouveaux Horizons
by Niki2906
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se retrouver dans son livre/film préféré ? Moi, ça m'est arrivé, et je peux vous dire que j'en ai appris des choses... Sur eux, mais aussi sur moi. En revanche, comment retourner chez moi ? Pourrais-je revenir ? Dois-je choisir ? Tant de questions, et si peu de réponses... Amitié, amour, découvertes, aventure et nouveaux personnages sont au rendez-vous.
1. Arrivée en nouvelle terre

Salut à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mal. Excusez-moi d'avance s'il y a quelques incohérence. N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews pour me donner votre avis, vos conseils,...

Certains personnages appartiennent à J. et certains événements de son histoire s'y trouvent mais le reste est à moi.

Remerciements : Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement celle qui m'a poussé à poster cette histoire : Léna L., celui qui l'a aidé, Rafaël G. et celle qui m'a lu la première Charlotte C. Merci à tous les trois ainsi qu'à d'autres ( je ne peux pas remercier tout le monde mais ceux qui m'ont soutenu et aidé à la poster se reconnaitront ).

Et enfin, merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront la peine de lire cette histoire ( et à ceux qui laisseront des rewiews ).

Ière partie :

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le dimanche 1er septembre, et il me reste seulement un jour de vacances que j'ai décidé de le vivre pleinement, d'en profiter. J'ai décidé que mon programme du lendemain serait : grâce matinée, repas, film, et lecture. Je veux regarder à nouveau le dernier Harry Potter. Il est génial. Je suis dans mon instant Harry Potter, pour résumer, je lis la saga, ainsi que les fictions sur celle-ci, je la regarde,... Cela m'amuse énormément, sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Mais je vais bientôt le savoir... enfin bientôt, pas vraiment, mais bon. Je vais enfin commencer à comprendre ce que cette saga a de si attirant, de si spécial. Je vais comprendre ce qui est différent, ce qui est inhabituel et je vais vivre de grandes choses !

Je me réveille ce lundi matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais ma surprise est immense quand je me rends compte que je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je me trouve. Bien que ce lieu me dise très vaguement quelque chose, je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Je me redresse dans le lit une place dans lequel je suis installé. Bien décidé de visiter l'endroit, je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et détaille un peu plus la pièce, en me levant pour la visiter. Elle est très grande et a un très haut plafond, il y a des petits lits blancs alignés sur la longueur de la pièce, séparés par des sortent de petits rideaux. Des draps impeccablement blancs entoure les lits, et s'y entasse, mieux plié que jamais. La pièce est baignée dans la lumière du jour, ou plutôt de l'aube, grave à de grandes fenêtres parsemées de milliers de carreaux. Sur le mur de droite ce trouve une grande porte fermée, ainsi que de grandes colonnes à l'architecture gothique, en effet la pièce me fais penser à l'architecture des églises gothique. Sur chaque côté de la porte se trouve deux grands tableaux, et deux armoires. Etant trop occupé à détailler la pièce, je n'entends pas tout de suite les bruits de pas se rapprocher de moi. C'est donc au dernier moment que je fais volte-face aux personnes qui viennent de s'approcher de moi. Je reconnais tout de suite les personnages de la saga qui me passionne tant. Quatre personnes se tiennent alors devant moi, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et Severus Rogue. Ils me regardent tous de façon étrange, mais presque tous sympathique, sauf Rogue. Lui me détaille de façon dédaigneuse, comme si j'étais une pestiféré, ce qui est très gênant. Dumbledore est un homme de taille moyenne, mais tout de même très imposant. Il a un regard sympathique, une longue barbe, ainsi que de longs cheveux blancs-gris. Son visage quelque peut vieillit est orné d'une paire de lunettes en forme de demi-lune. McGonagall, elle, a un regard légèrement plus sévère mais son sourire l'apaise beaucoup. Son visage lui aussi marqué par le temps est surmonté d'un grand chapeau noir d'où s'échappent quelques cheveux gris. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe verte, et d'un tout aussi long manteau noir. Mme Pomfresh est une femme au doux et sympathique visage. Elle est coiffée d'une sorte de toque blanche qui cache légèrement ses cheveux grisâtres, et porte une robe bordeaux, par dessus laquelle se trouve un tablier blanc. Le dernier personnage n'est autre que l'étrange professeur Rogue. Il est tout de noir vêtu, long manteau, surmonté d'une cape, une sorte d'écharpe au cou qui cache sa chemise blanche. Il a des cheveux noirs eux aussi, tout comme ses yeux qui la toisent avec le plus grand mépris possible. Bref, sa seule différence avec le film est le fait qu'il parait être bien plus jeune et que ses cheveux son moins gras. En effet, il doit avoir entre 25 et 30 ans. Dumbledore prend la parole au bout de quelques longues secondes.

" Bonjour, je suis content de vous voir enfin réveillé mademoiselle. Cela fait environ dix heures que vous dormez dans ce lit, me dit-il en souriant. J'ai omis de me présenter, je suis le professeur...

- Albus Dumbledore, je sais... dis-je doucement. Et je présume que se sont le professeur McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue...

- En effet, je suis heureux de voir que vous nous connaissez déjà, mais j'ai une petite question à vous posez, qui êtes vous, et que faites vous ici ?

- Ca fait deux questions... dis-je pendant qu'un léger sourire marque le visage de Dumbledore. Je suis Marie Simon, et pour être franche avec vous, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais ici, j'ai d'abord cru à un rêve, mais non, puis à une farce, mais tout est trop réaliste alors... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

- Bien, vous souvenez-vous de la façon dont vous êtes arrivé ici ?

- Non, pas du tout. Tout cela est vraiment bizarre, dis-je comme pour moi-même.

- En effet, acquiesça Rogue. Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas que je vous aie amené ici ?

- Non...

- Elle ment ! Elle doit avoir été envoyée par Voldemort ou je ne sais qui !

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom, dit McGonagall.

- On ne peut pas s'infiltrer dans Poudlard involontairement, ni volontairement d'ailleurs, dit Rogue sans prêter attention aux paroles du professeur de métamorphose.

- Il est vrai mon cher Severus que tout cela est étrange, mais ne portez pas de jugement hâtif.

- Excusez-moi, mais quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, dis-je en devançant la réponse de Rogue qui me dévisage sévèrement en sifflant entre ses dents.

- Oui, je vais vous expliquer, me dit Dumbledore en toisant Severus.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que cette jeune fille se repose un peu avant.

- Oui, bien entendu Mme Pomfresh. Je l'a laisse à vos soins. Severus, amenez-la dans mon bureau quand elle pourra sortir. Il faut que j'aille préparer l'arrivée des élèves...

- Grrumph... ronchonne Rogue dans sa barbe en se retournant vers moi. Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire..."

Je reste aux soins de l'infirmière qui me fait quelques examens sous le regard pressé de Rogue. Mais elle ne se dépêche pas pour autant, voulant tout faire avec le plus grand soin. Elle finit enfin par me laisser partir avec le directeur de Serpentard en me préconisant du repos et un bon repas. Elle me dit aussi de revenir si je venais à ne pas bien me sentir. Je me laisse ensuite conduire dans le château, qui me parait encore plus grand et plus beaux en vrai. J'écarquille les yeux devant à peu près tous et m'arrête de temps en temps, surtout au moment de passer devant les tableaux qui bougent.

" Si mademoiselle voulez bien se dépêcher, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, crache Rogue d'un ton des plus méprisant.

- Oh... euh... oui désolé, dis-je en rattrapant Rogue. C'est vraiment grand, et beau..."

Rogue tourne légèrement la tête, et je vois un regard méprisant s'afficher sur son regard. Au bout de quelques instants, nous arrivons devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue me laisse à l'intérieur en me disant froidement d'attendre sans rien toucher. Quelques instants après son départ, Dumbledore apparait non loin de moi.

" Ne faite pas attention à son mépris incessant et à tout le reste, il est bon au fond de lui...

- Je le sais, mais il cache vraiment très très bien son jeu, dis-je légèrement agacée et impressionnée par l'ancien maitre des potions.

- Effectivement... Marie, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Vous souvenez-vous de quoi que se soit qui puisse m'aider à comprendre ? Racontez-moi tout. Etes-vous moldu ? dit-il en me souriant chaleureusement.

- En faite, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer tout ça. Disons que pour faire simple, dans mon monde la magie n'existe pas, ça n'est qu'un mythe...

- Alors comment saviez-vous qui nous étions ? demande le vieillard intrigué.

- Eh bien, dans mon monde, il y a une saga, de plusieurs, livres et films, qui raconte l'histoire d'Harry Potter, et donc forcément un peu la votre. En y réfléchissant un peu, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un des livres ou l'un des films. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'en sais absolument rien...

- Hum... dit-il prenant un long moment de réflexion. Peut être il y avait-il quelque chose qui vous gênez dans la fin de l'histoire, quelque chose que vous vouliez changer ?

- Oui, mais tout cela est tout de même étrange... m'exclamai-je peu convaincu.

- Effectivement. Bon en attendant vous êtes ici, et si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez nul part où aller ?

- Non, c'est vrai...

- Bien, est-ce que vous voudriez rester durant quelque temps pour que nous tirions ce mystère au clair ?

- Oh oui, bien sur ! m'écriai-je beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

- Bien, répéta-il. Mais il faudra suivre quelques cours de magie pour voir si vous y arriviez et vous tenir à certaines règles.

- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut, monsieur, dis-je impressionnée par l'homme qui se tient devant moi.

- Très bien, mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi professeur.

- Oui, d'accord.

- Maintenant, je vais appeler le professeur Rogue, pour qu'il vous accompagne dans vos nouveaux appartements, qu'il vous fasse visiter le château avant l'arrivée des élèves, et commence les cours.

- Heu... oui... D'accord, seulement... commençai-je d'un ton peu assuré.

- Oui ? demande-t-il intrigué.

- Je crois que le professeur Rogue risque d'être retissant à tout cela... répondis-je d'un ton évasif.

- Effectivement, mais tout cela comme vous le dites l'intrigue plus que ce qu'il ne le dit ou ce que vous ne le pensiez." s'exclame-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il sort de la pièce en me priant de le suivre. Nous tournons et tournons dans le château, dans les couloirs du château où nous croisons beaucoup d'élèves qui se retourne sur notre passage. J'entends alors des murmures derrière moi.

" Oh regardez ! Dumbledore est sortit de son bureau, il doit se passer quelque chose de très important..." Ou encore : " Tiens regardez, le vieux fou citronné est sortit de son trou ! " Je ne supporte pas d'entendre ses paroles méprisante et manquant de respect et décide de remettre la personne qui vient de prononcer ces paroles à sa place.

" Malefoy ! J'en étais sûre... Tu devrais plutôt te taire et respecter ce " vieux fou citronné " comme tu dis car il est bien plus fort et puissant que n'importe quel sorcier présent dans ce château ! Plus puissant que toi.

- Je... euh... dit-il dans un moment de trouble. Mais t'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça ?! s'exclame-t-il en se reprenant.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Puis-je interrompre votre conversation, il me faut emmener cette jeune femme, intervint Dumbledore. Venez mademoiselle."

C'est donc sur un dernier regard plein de mépris envers Drago, que je me retourne et suit le professeur Dumbledore. _ Mais quel abruti celui-là, je sens que je vais vite avoir des envies de meurtres sur lui..._

" Mademoiselle, ne répondez pas au mépris incessant de monsieur Malefoy. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais professeur, je ne peux pas le laisser être irrespectueux envers vous ! Dis-je d'un ton indigné. Il doit vous respecter, lui qui est bien moins puissant que vous. Vous avez vécu bien plus de choses que lui, vous êtes plus sage,... Et lui il... il est...

- Je sais, je sais... Mais la sagesse est aussi de savoir passer à côté de ce genre de choses sans y prêter attention.

- Je... je suis désolée, professeur, dis-je en baissant la tête désolée.

- Vous n'avez aucunement à vous excusez. Vous m'avez défendu, vous qui n'êtes dans cette école depuis seulement un jour à peine. De plus, vous avec fait preuve de courage et intelligence dans votre remarque. C'est pour cela que je suis sur que vous ferez une très bonne élève mais que vous risquez de donner beaucoup de mal au professeur Rogue.

- Merci, mais... euh... pourquoi ? demandai-je intriguée.

- Car il risque d'avoir autant envie de vous étrangler que de vous enseigner... me dit-il alors que nous arrivons. Bon maintenant laissez-moi lui parler quelques instants je vous pris."

Dumbledore rentre donc dans le bureau-chambre de Rogue, situé à gauche des escaliers de marbre du hall d'entrée, et me laisse sur le pas de la porte. J'attends durant ce qui me parait des heures, devant cette satanée porte, en faisant les cents pas. J'entends alors des paroles, des cris ou plutôt le ton qui monte, puis un soupir, oui, un soupir résigné. La porte s'ouvre et le visage Dumbledore apparait.

" Venez, entrez." me dit-il.

La suite bientôt promis ! N'hésitez pas à coucher votre première impression :)


	2. De découvertes en découvertes

Le premier chapitre étant un peu court, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'en poster un deuxième. Bonne lecture !

Listale : Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review et je m'excuse pour la faute d'orthographe. :) En revanche, c'est étrange que tu ne vois pas les "" et les tirets car j'en ai mis ( je déteste quand il n'y en a pas ). Peut être qu'il s'agit d'un problème avec le site ou je ne sais quoi. En tout cas, je m'excuse qu'ils n'apparaissent pas, j'espère que ça ne t'empêche pas trop de lire.

* * *

><p>J'entre dans une grande salle couleur Serpentard dont les murs sont couverts d'armoires pleines de livres de toutes sortes. Une cheminé se trouve sur le mur de gauche avec au devant un canapé vert et argent. Des tapis parsèment le sol de la pièce, mais un en particulier attire mon attention. Il est vert, avec un serpent de couleur argent, bref le signe de serpentard. On voit bien que le professeur Rogue est loyal à sa maison. Au fond de la pièce se trouve un bureau en bois massif sur lequel se trouvent quelques bouquins, de l'encre et des feuilles de parchemins. Le bureau est lui-même sur une petite estrade entourée de bibliothèques remplie de livre.<p>

" Mademoiselle...

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, professeur mais je préférerai que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom...

- Bien, Marie, j'allais donc vous informer que le professeur Rogue va vous donner des cours particulier durant toute la semaine, et que seulement après vous commencerez les cours normaux. Ce soir, le professeur Rogue vous accompagnera dans la grande salle où le Choixpeau choisira votre nouvelle maison. Seulement nous avons un léger problème... Il n'y a plus de place dans aucun dortoir, alors vous allez devoir vous installer ici. Il y a une chambre caché derrière cette armoire. Est-ce que cela vous va ?

- Bien sur ! Je vous remercie vraiment ! Et vous aussi monsieur Rogue, dis-je impressionnée de devoir vivre avec le directeur des Serpentard.

- De rien Marie. Bref à toute à l'heure au dînée, je vous laisse avec le professeur Rogue.

- Bien. Au revoir, professeur, dis-je ne le regardant s'en aller. Euh... je...euh... enfin, je veux dire, par quoi commençons-nous ?

- Eh bien commencez par visiter l'endroit et après nous commencerons les cours." me dit Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Sur ces paroles il se tourne et s'assoit sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Je me tourne à mon tour vers les armoires, et scrute le moindre signe d'une quelconque ouverture ou porte, mais rien. Je me tourne alors vers le professeur Rogue qui ne me montre aucun intérêt, mais sentant mon regard peser sur sa nuque, il tourne le visage en ma direction.

" Un problème, Miss ?

- Euh... oui, effectivement. C'est bête mais je ne trouve pas l'entrée de ma chambre...

-Hum... Oui, c'est bête, en effet, me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je vois... Je vais me débrouiller."

En disant ça, je me retourne et me dirige vers les armoires. Je réfléchis donc à un système qui pourrait ouvrir une porte, sous l'œil, je crois, légèrement amusé de Rogue. Je me décide, alors, à essayer de tirer sur les livres entreposé sur les armoires. Quand tout à coup, une armoire pivote sur elle-même. Et j'étouffe un petit cri de victoire sous l'œil toujours apparemment amusé et méprisant de mon professeur. J'entre enfin dans la chambre qui me parait immense. Elle est marron et blanche, avec des meubles de la même couleur. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouve un lit deux places à baldaquins ! Oui, à baldaquin ! Sur le mur de droite, il y a une fenêtre et quelques tableaux vides. Je suppose donc qui se rempliront ou qu'il faudra que je le fasse moi-même. Sur le mur de gauche il y a une porte par laquelle je peux accéder à un grand dressing où se trouvent quelques habits, juste de quoi tenir deux ou trois jours. Je ressors de ma nouvelle chambre et lance :

" Pourriez-vous me faire visiter le reste de cette endroit car je risque d'avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de temps si je le fait seule, dis-je non sans cacher mon agacement.

-Humm... Suivez-moi, dit-il en tirant sur un livre de l'armoire du fond. Voici la salle de bain. "

En effet, l'armoire pivote sur une grande salle de bain. Il y a une grande baignoire ainsi qu'une grande douche, plusieurs meubles de rangement, et deux bassines pour se nettoyer. Sur le sol se trouve un tapis bleu turquoise qui s'accorde avec la couleur bleu clair et bleu foncé de la pièce.

" Voilà, il n'y a rien d'autre à voir ou à savoir, à part peut être que ma chambre se trouve derrière cette armoire, mais vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous faire visiter, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix ronronnante, froide et hautaine.

- Oui, bien sur.

- Bon, et bien si vous le permettez commençons les leçons.

- Oui, bien sur.

- Suivez-moi.

- Bien...

- Et arrêtez de répéter : oui, bien sur.

- Hum, bien..., commençai-je d'un air arrogant, tout en le suivant dans les couloirs du château. Où allons-nous ?

- Dans une salle plus en haut du château. Il va nous falloir un peu d'espace pour les leçons."

Sur ces mots il accélère un peu le rythme surement pour éviter les quelconques questions que je pourrais lui poser. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons dans une grande salle dans laquelle plusieurs bureaux sont alignés. D'un coup de baguette théâtral, Rogue écarte tous les bureaux sur les côtés comme pour préparer une future piste. Il se retourne alors vers moi et avance d'un pas décidé dans ma direction. Il s'arrête juste avant de me rentrer dedans sans que je n'ai esquissé le moindre geste de recule. Son visage affiche d'un seul coup, un léger, mais très léger, sourire de contentement. Il semblerait que c'était une sorte de petit test.

" Bien, commençons de suite les leçons. Tenez, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous prêter une de nos baguettes de secours. Elle n'est pas extrêmement puissante, mais c'est déjà ça. Nous allons donc commencer par une sorte de petit test."

Sentant que je m'étais crispé en entendant ces mots, il ajoute :

" Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est seulement un test pour voir les connaissances que vous pouvez peut être avoir d'après Dumbledore. Bien entendu, je ne partage pas ses croyances.

-Hum... Il vous a expliqué ?

- Quoi ? Que vous venez apparemment d'un autre monde où la magie n'existe pas mais que vous nous connaissez parce que nous sommes dans une sorte de film, une saga je crois, non ?

- Euh... oui c'est ça. Mais ça n'est pas apparemment, je viens réellement de là-bas !

- Oui, si vous le dîtes. En tout cas peut n'importe, je suis simplement chargé de voir si ce que vous racontez est vrai ou pas et surtout de savoir si vous allez arriver à utiliser la magie. Mais il me faut aussi voir si vous êtes aussi faible qu'il n'y parait... s'exclame-t-il dédaigneusement.

- Je ne suis pas faible, dis-je en m'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

- Ne faites pas l'andouille, Miss. Je suis plus fort que vous autant physiquement qu'avec une baguette.

- Ne me sous-estimez pas trop non plus, monsieur, dis-je en lui adressant mon regard le plus noir possible et en pointant ma baguette sur lui. Passons déjà à la théorie pratique, vous aurez le temps de m'évaluer plus tard !

- Si elle avait déjà sa maison je...

- Vous m'enlèveriez des points. A moins que je sois une Serpentard.

- Impossible, vous êtes trop...

- Pas si impossible que ça professeur. Je peux me montrer très rusée et déterminée, et je crois bien que ce sont des qualités de Serpentard...

- Grrumph !... Nous verrons bien !

- Effectivement. Bien passons au cours ou à la pratique. J'aimerai tester quelque chose, dis-je pointant ma baguette sur une plume. Wingardium Leviosa ! "

Et c'est avec un étonnement aussi grand pour moi que pour mon " professeur ", que la plume se met à voler dans les airs. Mais pas à 50 cm du bureau, non à plusieurs mètres au dessus ! Je la repose alors, pour tester un plus gros coup. Je pointe maintenant ma baguette sur une chaise et récite la formule. La chaise se met à légèrement voleter, puis s'envole enfin dans les airs. Je la repose et cherche une dernière cible pour bien cloué le bec à celui qui me sert de professeur. _J'ai trouvé ! _ Je me tourne alors violement en direction de Rogue te jette un Ascensio sous son regard courroucé.

" Reposez-moi immé-dia-te-ment par terre, martèle-t-il. Et en douceur je vous prie.

- Hum... J'avoue que j'hésite un peu. Vous savez je devrais peut être vous laissez là et allez chercher quelqu'un de moins... faible !

- Reposez-moi ! crie-t-il énervé.

- Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas retiré vos paroles.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver, Miss.

- Bien, alors vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je vous repose.

- Bien, disons que... je... Argh ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, voilà, maintenant reposez-moi.

- Voilà qui est déjà un peu mieux, dis-je en le reposant au sol. Etes vous sur que j'ai bien des pouvoirs maintenant ou faut-il passer vos satané tests ?

- Nous allons commencer la pratique de suite ! " dit-il glacialement.

Il lance donc un "confringo" qui fait exploser un des vases de la pièce. Il tourne alors la tête dans ma direction en me lançant un regard appuyé. Je lance alors le même sortilège qui fait exploser le deuxième vase de la pièce, mais je décide d'enchainer en lui montrant deux-trois tours que je connais. Accio plume ! Avis ! Duro ! Evanesco ! Reparo !

" Bien, stop ! J'en ai assez vu. Vous ne pouvez plus nié avoir déjà pratiqué la magie, maintenant.

- C'était la première fois, je vous l'assure. Ces sortilèges étaient utilisés dans la saga " Harry Potter ", je n'ai fait que les reproduire !

- Hum... étrangement j'ai envie de vous croire mademoiselle. Mais tout cela est tout de même bizarre... En attendant le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous apprendre un sortilège, d'habitude non-enseigné, et très peu connu. C'est l'Aparito Folio. Ce sortilège vous permettra de faire apparaitre vos nouveaux habits, puisque vous n'avez pas d'argent. Mais ne l'utilisez pas trop. Allez-y essayez.

- Bien je... euh ...

- Fermez les yeux... allez fermez les yeux. Bien, maintenant concentrez-vous sur un objet, sa forme, sa couleur, son toucher, s'il en a son odeur, chaque détail doit y être. Et prononcez la formule. "

J'attends alors que ma concentration soit au maximum, et prononce la formule. C'est alors qu'apparait devant moi une petite robe blanche avec des volants, et des chaussures à talons de la même couleur ornée d'un nœud.

- Bien vous avez compris la technique à ce que je vois. Nous allons maintenant descendre dans notre chambre pour que vous puissiez utiliser ce sort sans que nous ayons à tout porter après. "

Quelques minutes après nous arrivons dans notre " salle commune ". Je regarde quelques instants la pièce et avec une certaine prétention visée à embêter Rogue je demande :

" Aurai-je le droit de modifier quelque peut la déco, si je ne suis pas prise à Serpentard ?

- Vous n'êtes pas culotée ! On verra.

- Yes !

- J'ai dit on verra, je n'ai pas dit que c'est sur.

- Mouai... Je vais d'abord faire apparaitre mes affaires de toilettes.

- Bien, toute façon je dois venir contrôler avec vous alors... Allons-y. "

C'est donc tout sourire que je me rends dans la salle de bain, et que je commence à jeter le sort. Apparait devant moi, des crèmes, des savons, des shampoings, du maquillage, du parfum, une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, et un tas d'autres choses dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Mes yeux brillent comme jamais, tandis que le professeur Rogue installé derrière moi pousse de nombreux soupir devant tout ça.

" Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peut être enthousiasme devant ça...

- C'est tout simple, professeur. Tout cela comme vous dîtes va servir à me faire joli, et quand on se fait joli, on plaît plus, et on a plus confiance en soit, donc on plaît encore plus. Bref tout cela sert à plaire et à se plaire, et si on n'aime pas tout cela, c'est que l'on n'aime pas plaire, ou pas de la même façon que les autres ou encore que l'on ne se plait pas soit même.. Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir joli, ou de se sentir regarder. Bref !

- Hum... je vois. Je préfère ne plaire à personne.

- C'est sur qu'avec ce caractère !...

- Pardon ?!

- Rien ! Failamalle ! Crie-ai-je pour que mes affaires se range. Excusez-moi, puis-je passer, je dois aller dans ma chambre.

- Elle m'énerve ! Murmure t-il.

- Vous aussi ! Répondis-je.

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Eh bien moi non plus !

- Allez dans votre chambre mademoiselle avant qu'il me vienne l'envie pesante de vous ligoter et vous bâillonner, dit-il d'un ton glacial et sans appel.

- Pff, j'y vais mais seulement parce que je dois faire des choses et non pas parce que vous me l'ordonner. "

Sur ce je sors de la pièce en direction de ma chambre et ferme brutalement la porte pour empêcher Rogue de me suivre. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il ne dit rien. Je me mets donc à renouveler le sort appris quelques heures auparavant, mais cette fois pour faire apparaître des vêtements de toutes sortes et de toutes couleurs. Des tee-shirt, manches coutes et longues, des sweats, des pulls, des pantalons, des robes , des survêtements, des sacs, des chaussures, rouge, bleu, jaune, orange, vert, argent, or, noir,... Je ne vois absolument pas le temps passer. _Bien maintenant attaquons-nous au matériel. _Je fais donc apparaître un ordinateur, un lisseur, un boucleur, des livres, des vernis, des photos,... Puis au bout d'un petit moment, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure et qu'il à l'air de faire nuit. Je m'habille donc d'un chemisier noir moulant et d'un slim blanc, accompagné de talons noirs. _Mieux vaut rester soft puisque je ne sais pas quel sera ma maison, et si je n'ai pas les bonnes couleurs..._ Je sors ensuite de ma nouvelle chambre et voir mon "professeur" assit à son bureau, occupé à lire un lire en écrivant je ne sais quoi. Il est tellement occupé qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de ma présence. Aussi je décide de me rapprocher du bureau en me raclant la gorge, se qui a pour effet de le faire sursauter.

" Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais en voyant l'heure déjà avancé, je me suis souvenu que nous devions allez à la Grande Salle, non ?

- Oh mince ! Par Merlin ! J'avais totalement oublié. Heureusement que vous me l'avez rappelé. Bon, nous sommes déjà en retard mais ça n'est pas vraiment grave. Allons-y ! "

Nous sortons donc de la pièce en direction de la Grande Salle. Nous arrivons devant quelques minutes plus tard, et je constate que rien que la grande porte est déjà très impressionnante. J'entends alors le discours habituel de Dumbledore qui dit qu'il ne va pas ennuyer les élèves plus longtemps et qu'il leurs souhaite bonne appétit. C'est ce moment là que Rogue choisit pour notre entrée dans la pièce. Les portes s'ouvrent en grand devant nous et petit à petit tous les visages se tournent vers nous. La salle est vraiment immense. Quatre tables sont alignées de façon parallèle, et je me souviens alors que chacune des tables est réservée à une maison. Serpentard tout à gauche, suivi de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor tout à droite. En levant la tête, je remarque que le plafond n'est pas habituel, il est bleu foncé, noir avec des étoiles, il est comme un ciel étoilé de mi-juillet. Et enfin devant moi se trouve une longue table, qui est la table des professeurs, au devant de laquelle se trouve un petit promontoire où Dumbledore prononce son discours.

" Restez derrière moi, ne dîtes rien, et arrêtez d'être aussi crispé ma parole.

- C'est facile à dire. Avez-vous seulement vu le nombre de regards braqués sur nous ? En plus pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu de magie que dans des films, tout cela est féerique.

- Et moi qui croyais que vous aviez du courage...

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Dis-je au moment où nous arrivons au milieu de l'allée.

- Professeur Rogue ! Mademoiselle Simon ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Il ne fallait pas, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

- Bien, il faudra que vous me fassiez votre bilan, mais en attendant je vais la présenter.

Mes chers élèves, cette année commence de façon bien particulière, puisque nous recevons une nouvelle élève du nom de Marie Simon." Il fait une petite pause en attendant que les applaudissements cessent. " Je ne peux vous expliquer en détail la raison de sa venue pour l'instant, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'en savons rien. Sans plus attendre, je vais demander au Choixpeau de lui donner une maison."

Après ces quelques mots, je remarque les têtes ahurit des tout les élèves et capte deux ou trois conversations. " On a jamais vu ça !" ou encore " C'est bizarre, ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, je me demande bien ce qu'il a bien pu ce passer, et qui c'est. ", " Ouais, en plus elle était accompagné de Rogue ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de bilan ? " Je ne sais plus trop où me mettre, et j'ai envie de partir en courant mais le regard appuyé de Rogue m'en dissuade. Je tourne la tête et voit McGonagall arriver avec le Choixpeau dans les mains.

" Je serai heureuse et honoré de vous avoir dans ma maison, miss. Et j'espère que ce sera le cas, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Moi aussi, j'en serai honoré Madame. "

Dumbledore s'empare alors du Choixpeau et se tourne vers moi.

" N'ayez crainte, mademoiselle. Le Choixpeau a toujours sut faire les bons choix. Prenez le, asseyez vous et mettez le sur votre tête. "

Sur ce il me tend le Choixpeau, et s'éloigne légèrement. Je m'assois donc sur le tabouret et enfile le Choixpeau avec une grande délicatesse.

_" Hum... Une retardataire je vois. Pas grave, ça change du train-train quotidien. Bien bien bien, voyons voir... Je vois beaucoup des qualités en vous. D'abord la ruse, l'ambition, la détermination et l'intelligence qui seront de parfaites qualités pour une bonne Serpentard, mais aussi le courage, la bravoure, l'audace et la force d'une Gryffondor.__ Waah, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. C'est dur, très dur. Avez-vous une préférence ?_

_- Non désolé, aucune._

_- Bien... Laissez-moi quelques minutes de réflexion." _

En remontant légèrement le Choixpeau sur ma tête, je m'aperçois que tous les regards des élèves et des professeurs sont tournés vers moi, et me regardent. Je sens chacun des regards pesant sur ma peau, et encore plus ceux de Dumbledore et Rogue. Cinq minutes passent avant que le Choixpeau ne reprenne la parole.

"_Je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps pour prendre ce genre de décision, mais je suis sur de mon choix._" Je comprends alors que le Choixpeau va annoncer son choix à haute voix, et ferme les yeux, en craignant un peu ce qu'il va dire.

" Je n'ai jamais eu un choix si difficile à faire de ma vie ! Et j'avoue ne jamais avoir fait ce choix, mais il est impossible de choisir une seule maison à cette jeune femme. Elle est rusée, et a l'ambition, la détermination et l'intelligence d'une bonne Serpentard, mais aussi le courage, la bravoure, l'audace et la force d'une Gryffondor. Je suis donc sur de faire le bon choix en vous annonçant que cette jeune femme doit faire partie de deux différentes maisons qui sont pourtant opposés. Serpentard et Gryffondor !

- Bien... je vois, dit Dumbledore quelque peu désorienté. Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! Mademoiselle Simon, vous ferez partie de ces deux maisons, donc si vous gagnez des points, ils seront divisé entre chaque maison, et il en sera de même si vous en perdez. Vous pourrez choisir la table à laquelle vous mangerez et vous aurez tous les mots de passe d'accès aux deux dortoirs. Pour ce qui est de l'emploi du temps, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Sur ces bonnes paroles, bon appétit. Marie, venez avec moi, vous aussi Severus et Minerva, dit-il beaucoup plus bas. Nous allons manger ici."

Il fait alors apparaitre une jolie table plus petite que les autres avec quatre chaises, puis le même nombre d'assiettes, de couverts, de verres... Il fait aussi apparaitre des plats de toutes sortes. S'assoit et me désigne la chaise d'à côté.

" Venez-vous assoir à côté de moi, Marie. J'ai à vous parler...

- Bien, professeur. "

Je m'assois donc à côté de lui tandis que le professeur Rogue se met en bout de table et le professeur McGonagall en face de moi.

" Bien, comment c'est passé votre première leçon ?

- Euh... bien. Enfin je crois... dis-je avec un petit regard vers Rogue.

- Oui, effectivement, c'était pas mal, dit Rogue à son tour pour répondre au regard interrogatif de Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, allez-y racontez nous, nous avons hâte de tout savoir."

Je lui raconte donc les sorts que j'ai jetés, en omettant volontairement de mentionner que j'ai fait voler Rogue sans son accord. Et lui explique tout en détail, en lui disant que nous avons remis en ordre tout ce que nous avons pus déranger.

" N'omettez pas de dire que vous m'avez fait voler dans les airs, miss, dit Rogue avec un petit rictus qui ressemble à celui que l'on fait quand on est content de tenir sa vengeance. Et surtout que vous l'avez fait, sans ma permission ou ma demande. Et sans vouloir me reposer après.

A ces mots je baisse un peu la tête et la tourne dans sa direction pour le gratifier d'un regard noir. Et durant plusieurs secondes, qui me paraissent une éternité, nous nous affrontons du regard.

- Eh bien je suis heureux de voir que vous avez effectivement la détermination et l'audace d'une Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor. Personne n'a jamais osé défier le professeur Rogue de la sorte.

- Je ne le... enfin, je ne le défie pas. J'affirme seulement mes idées, qui ne sont pas les mêmes que lui. Surtout quand ces idées disent que je suis faible.

C'est cette fois le tour du directeur de Serpentard de m'adresser un regard noir.

- Bien, je vois tout de même que vous avez donc des pouvoirs et que de plus si c'est la première fois que vous les utilisez, c'est plutôt pas mal.

- Effectivement, je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris qu'elle arrive à exécuter tout ces sorts, et je dois dire qu'ils étaient plutôt... réussit, finit-il par cracher à contre cœur.

- Merci professeur mais j'avoue avoir été moi-même extrêmement surprise et désorientée. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué de magie et cela est tout nouveau pour moi. Je ne comprends pas... De plus, le Choixpeau, n'a pas réussit à trouver dans quel maison précise je devais aller, alors cela veut peut être dire que je n'ai rien à faire ici et que je devrai plutôt être une Cracmoll, puisque qu'il est impossible de me trouver une seule maison...dis-je en baissant la tête quelque peu déconcertée.

- Marie... Si vous êtes ici, ça n'est surement pas pour rien, et si vous avez des pouvoirs, c'est que vous les méritez, ne vous sous-estimez pas, sinon les autres le feront aussi. De plus, le Choixpeau ne vous a pas placé dans une seule maison, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous possédez les qualités de deux d'entre elles, et cela à la même proportion. C'est une chose qui ne s'est jamais vu et ça risque de mettre beaucoup de temps pour se reproduire mais ça n'est en aucun cas une mauvaise chose. Chaque qualité, de chaque maison est bonne, et donc le fait que vous n'êtes pas de maison précise, veux dire que vous avez de grandes qualités, ne l'oubliez pas. Comme vous ne devez pas oublier que le fait que vous faite partie de deux maisons ne veut pas dire que vous n'en avez pas. Maintenant mangeons, vous devez avoir extrêmement faim et vous devez être vraiment fatigué."

Sur ces mots, la directrice de Gryffondor me sert plusieurs mets, à l'allure succulente. Je mange un peu de tout. Frites, légumes, viandes et desserts défilent dans mon assiettes pendant que j'écoute la conversation des professeurs.

" Alors Minerva, êtes vous contentes de vos nouveaux élèves ?

- Oh oui, je dois dire qu'il y en a plus que ce que je ne l'aurai pensé. C'est merveilleux. Je sens que nous allons gagner les deux coupes cette année !

- Ni comptez pas trop, Minerva, je suis bien décidé à ne pas vous laisser faire. Je n'ai pas pu voir mes nouveaux élèves, mais je connais les anciens, et... Nous nous bâterons."

Je vois alors le regard amusé de Dumbledore passer de McGonagall à Rogue et enfin me regarder pour me lancer un sourire, et me dire : " je sens que ça va promettre cette année ! " avec un petit gloussement qui n'échappe pas aux deux autres professeurs qui nous regardent d'un œil noir. Mais le repas reprend et la conversation aussi. Et tout se passe bien mieux que ce que je ne l'aurai cru.

" Et sinon Marie, racontez nous un peu votre vie.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop quoi raconter...

- C'est simple faites comme si vous deviez vous présenter.

- Bien, bah j'ai deux parents moldu, un chien et deux chats, j'adore les animaux. J'aime aussi lire, écrire, écouter de la musique, ... J'aime aussi beaucoup le sport, notamment un qui s'appelle le handball, d'ailleurs j'en fais depuis 6 ans maintenant. Voilà, après je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire.

- Bien, c'est très bien. Dites-moi, j'ai une question qui me titille un peu, puis je vous la poser ?

- Oui bien sur, allez-y.

- Je me demandais, par rapport à cette saga, la connaissez vous bien ? Ou l'avez vous simplement vu 1 ou deux fois.

- Oh non, je la connais très bien, je l'ai vu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ! Sans compter, le nombre de fois où je l'ai lu. Je la connais pratiquement par cœur. Il y a certains passages que je pourrais même réciter. J'avais un intérêt étrange ces derniers temps vis-à-vis de cette série. Il me fallait la voir et la revoir, la lire, la relire,... C'était plutôt bizarre quand j'y repense.

- D'accord, merci de votre réponse. Maintenant je crois qu'il est tant de renvoyer les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Severus, emmenez Marie avec vous, elle ne doit pas encore bien connaitre le chemin et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se perde. Au revoir, et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit professeur, à bientôt. Et encore merci pour tout, vraiment !

- Ne vous en faites pas, me dit-il en me faisant un large sourire.

- Je vais devoir me retirer moi aussi, j'ai passé un très bon moment avec vous Marie. Bonne nuit ! dit McGonagall au moment où Dumbledore renvoie les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectif.

- Bonne nuit, professeur. "

Il ne reste donc plus que le professeur Rogue et moi, j'attends qu'il se décide à me dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui met très longtemps. Petit à petit je regarde donc la salle se vider sans rien dire. Presque tous les élèves jettent un dernier regard vers moi, un regard curieux pour la plupart mais pas pour tous. C'est alors que je vois Drago s'approcher de moi et me jeter un regard plein de mépris avant de passer à côté de moi en me donnant un grand coup d'épaule qui me projette un peu plus loin. _Oui, je sens que je vais lui arracher la tête et l'empailler pour jeter des fléchettes dessus ! _

" Miss ! " dit Rogue d'un ton outré mais aussi légèrement amusé.

_Aurait-il lu dans mes pensées ? Mince j'espère qu'il ne le peut pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, bien sur qu'il le peut, c'est le professeur Rogue, pas le premier abruti de cette pièce. Il va falloir que je ferme mon esprit dans ce cas. _

Nouveau sourire amusé.

" Bonne chance ! dit-il en me passant à côté.

- Encore une fois ne me sous-estimez pas professeur. Vous avez bien vu tout à l'heure !

- Hum... Nous verrons bien !"

Sur ce il s'éloigne, suivit de Drago et de moi-même. Même s'il me défie, je ne veux pas me perdre dans ce château. Il nous mène jusque dans notre salle commune et sous mon regard outré, il fait entrer Malefoy.

" Ne faites pas cette tête, miss. Cet endroit n'appartient pas qu'à vous, je peux y faire entrer qui je veux. Surtout quand il s'agit de mon filleul.

- Je n'ai rien dit. Seulement dites à votre filleul qu'il devrait un peu plus respecter Dumbledore. On peut être un grand sorcier et respecter les autres. Sur ce, bonne nuit, je vous laisse avec votre cher filleul.

- Hum... Vous ne voulez pas rester ? me demande-t-il plus par politesse que par envie.

- Non, je ne veux pas. De plus je sais que vous n'y tenez pas non plus et que votre filleul y tiens encore moins. "

C'est sur ces mots que je me retourne et me dirige vers la salle de bain où je me lave et me brosse les dents. Je ressors ensuite et me dirige vers ma chambre quand je sens une pression sur mon bras droit. Je me retourne et découvre Drago. Je regarde autour, aucune trace de Rogue.

" Comme ça on s'en va sans dire au revoir ? C'est malpoli !

- Malefoy, lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Et si ça ne me plaît pas ?

- Eh bien c'est la même chose. J'aimerai allez dormir alors...

- Tu n'as qu'à dire deux mots...

Je penche la tête sur le côté avec une expression de questionnement sur le visage. Deux mots ?

- Ah ah ! J'avoue que tu me fais bien rire là ! Allez réfléchit un peu.

- Euh... Casse-toi ?!

- Non ! C'était simplement bonne nuit ! Pfff ! dit-il en me relâchant et en s'éloignent.

- Malefoy ?!

- Quoi ?

- Bonne nuit ! Dis-je en faisant volte-face pour me diriger vers ma chambre.

- Merci, toi aussi. " me répondit-il amusé.

C'est sur ces paroles plus sympathique qu'auparavant que je vais dans ma chambre, me change et entre dans mon lit où je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

Donnez-moi vos avis !


	3. Caractères explosifs

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Comme pour les deux derniers chapitres, je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois mes amis Rafaël G et Léna L pour m'avoir poussé à poster cette histoire. Je remercie aussi l'une de mes meilleures amies, Charlotte C, pour m'avoir lu et soutenue et enfin Charlotte B, dit Mémé, pour ses encouragements.

Mais enfin, je tiens, bien sur, à vous remercier vous, les lecteurs.

Maintenant, j'arrête mes blablas d'auteur et vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille sereine et tranquille le lendemain matin, mais préfère garder les yeux fermés. J'en profite pour repenser aux événements de la veille, et petit à petit, je constate angoissante que tout cela n'est plus être qu'un simple rêve. J'ouvre alors lentement les yeux, et découvre avec joie que je suis toujours au même endroit. Plus réveillée que jamais je me lève et passe un peignoir vert. Je sors de ma chambre en cherchant Rogue des yeux, mais il n'y a personne. Je décide donc d'aller prendre une douche puis de me préparer. Ensuite je m'habille d'un débardeur gris-noir et d'un short noir lui aussi. <em>Mieux vaut continuer à passer inaperçu, enfin au moins de façon vestimentaire. <em>Après avoir fait tout cela, je me stoppe enfin au beau milieu de la pièce en constatant deux choses qui me perturbent. Premièrement les tableaux vides se sont remplis de gens aux couleurs de mes deux maisons. Je me dis que c'est à cause du choix du Choixpeau. Et deuxièmement, que suis-je censé faire maintenant, attendre sagement ici, que quelqu'un vienne me chercher ou aller au devant des choses et sortir. J'hésite durant une bonne dizaines de minutes et finit par me décider à sortir. _Mince ma baguette, il faut que je la prenne. Mais où est-elle, où ai-je bien pu la mettre._ En pensant ça, je me mets à la chercher, je fouille le moindre recoin, me penche sous le lit, les armoires, les commodes, mais rien y fait je ne la trouve pas. C'est au moment de me relever que j'entends :

" Règle primordial dans ce monde, toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi. Du matin au soir, toujours. Quand vous-vous levez vous devez l'avoir avec vous, et quand vous vous couchez aussi ! Compris ?

- Oui, professeur. Puis-je ?

- Oui, tenez.

- Quel heure est-il ?

- Tard ! Mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous laissez dormir, alors... bref suivez-moi. Vous allez aller petit-déjeuner, ensuite nous commencerons à faire quelques tours, sortilèges,... Puis vous déjeunerez avec vos camarades, et enfin vous étudierez. "

J'acquiesce et le suis en direction de Grande Salle où m'attend mon petit-déjeuner sur la même petite table que la veille. Je prends position sur la même chaise et Rogue s'installe aussi. Il y a tellement de plats que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je choisis de prendre des pancakes encore chaud, avec du chocolat au lait fondu et tiède, ainsi qu'un bon jus d'orange qui semble avoir était pressé à la main ou peut être magiquement. _En tout cas, ça n'est pas du jus d'orange industrielle._ Je commence à manger et voit Rogue sortir un livre ridiculement minuscule de sa poche puis le remettre à sa taille normal. "_Les forces obscures et leurs secrets", ça n'annonce que de noirs choses ceci, mais ça me rend aussi très curieuse. Je me demande si... non il ne me le prêtera pas si je le lui demande. S'il le laisse en vu un de ces jours, je le lui emprunterai. Bref pensons à autre chose avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit. _Environ vingt minutes plus tard, je me lève et regarde Rogue pour lui signifier que j'ai finit mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Je me racle la gorge, mais je n'obtiens toujours aucun signes laissant montrer qu'il m'aie vu ou entendu. Je le contourne et passe derrière lui pour lire la première phrase du livre.

« Les forces obscures sont divisées en deux grandes parties qui...

- Miss ! s'écria Rogue en fermant rageusement le bouquin. Comment osez-vous ?...

- Quoi ? Passer derrière vous et lire une partie du livre que vous lisez ? J'ose tout simplement car vous ne me prêtez nul attention alors... Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de me faire remarquer !

- Vous n'êtes pas censé lire ce genre de choses ! Ce livre est interdit à tout étudiant de Poudlard et plus encore.

- Mais en quelque sorte, je n'étudie pas réellement à Poudlard. Bref, je vous attendais, donc allons-y maintenant !

- Grrumpf... Elle ne perd rien pour attendre ! Quel...

- Professeur ?! Dis-je avec un faux air indigné.

- Allons-y. Vous avez intérêt de réussir tout les exercices à la perfection. » Menace-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_Oups ! Pourvu que j'y arrive, ça aurait au moins le mérite de l'agacer, puisque ça ne l'étonnera pas. _Je vois alors Rogue se retourner, et me regarder d'un œil noir. _Oups, encore une fois ! J'avais oublié qu'il était un très bon legilimens, et qu'il entendait probablement ce que je pense. _Nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers la partie souterraine du château et donc sûrement vers les cachots. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi le professeur Rogue vit au rez-de-chaussée du château alors que son milieu préféré reste les cachots. Bizarre. Nous descendons de petits escaliers étroits et quelque peut glissant, puis arrivons dans une sorte de large couloir souterrain creusé dans de la roche. Je m'attendais à un endroit plutôt humide, mais ça n'est pas si terrible que ça, même si l'endroit reste plus froid que les autres parties du château. Nous arrivons maintenant face à une porte fermée, mon professeur me regarde et me dit d'un air malicieux et méprisant :

« Puisque vous êtes si maligne, ouvrez cette porte !

- Je serai bien tombée dans votre panneau mais... je me doute bien que vous avez sûrement renforcé la fermeture de cette porte, qui ne s'ouvrira donc sûrement pas sur un simple : Alohomora, répliquai-je d'un ton neutre.

- Bien vu. Alors à votre avis, comment peut-on l'ouvrir ?

- Heu... Laissez-moi une minute, dis-je en prenant quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Est-ce que dans la magie aussi les mots « code » sont utilisés pour fermer quelque chose ?

- Oui, me dit-il en hochant la tête. Vous avez trouvé la réponse. Voulez-vous tout de même essayer de l'ouvrir ? me dit-il un sourire de contentement aux lèvres, bien sur, content de penser m'avoir cloué le bec.

- Hum...Oui pourquoi pas. Alors, le code peut être en rapports avec la magie ou les forces du mal, le dernier bouquin lu, ou aussi un être cher... Je pense savoir mais...

- Allez-y essayez, dit-il d'un air de défie. Vous avez effectivement cité la réponse.

- Bien, faut-il faire ou dire quelque chose avant de dire le mot ?

- Non, pointez seulement votre baguette sur la porte et prononcez distinctement le ou les mot(s). »

Je lève alors ma baguette vers la porte en me disant que le fait que je prononce ce mot va énormément le surprendre, et sûrement beaucoup l'énerver. Je prononce alors le mot « Lily » et la porte s'ouvre. J'ai à peine le temps de voir la tête déconfite de mon professeur que je m'engouffre dans la salle pour ne pas affronter sa colère. Quelques minutes se passent sans qu'aucun de nous ne prononce un mot. Je n'ose presque pas respirer, et évite à tout prix de croiser le regard de Rogue. Cette situation me met vraiment mal à l'aise, et je me dis alors que je n'aurai peut être pas du ouvrir la porte et le laissez me ridiculiser.

« Comment ? Finit-il simplement par prononcer.

- Je... euh... »

Ma phrase reste en suspens durant quelques minutes car je viens malheureusement de croiser le regard aussi triste qu'énervé de mon professeur.

« Le film... Écoutez professeur, je suis désolée, mais je l'ai vu et j'ai tout de suite compris que vous aviez mit ce mot de passe. Surtout que peu de gens, de Poudlard, savent que vous l'aimiez. Je...

- Allez vous installez à cette table et réalisez cette potion. Les instructions sont au tableau, me lance-t-il sévèrement.

- Professeur...

- Maintenant ! » S'écrit d'une voix dure et froide en s'éloignant vers le bureau situé un peu plus loin.

Ne voulant pas encore plus le blesser ou m'attirer ses colères, je me mets à faire ma potion tant bien que mal. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer, et de jeter quelques coups d'œil en sa direction. _Je sens que ma potion va être une catastrophe. Déjà que je n'ai jamais étais très bonne en physique-chimie... Heureusement que je m'en sors mieux en chimie. Mais en plus je ne fais que de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé, et je me sens de plus en plus mal. J'aimerai me rattraper, mais je sais d'avance que mes excuses ne serviront à rien, j'espère que mon silence lui plaira plus. Bref, allez, il faut que j'essaye de me concentrer. Écaille de dragons, c'est fait. Poudre de Zhér, fait. Il faut donc que j'écrase un... C'est quoi cette chose ?! Ça doit être ça. A l'aide ! Bon en principe s'il ne vient pas me dire de ne pas faire ça, c'est que je ne vais pas tout faire sauter. _C'est au ce moment où je relève la tête en sa direction pour chercher une approbation que je me rends compte qu'il ne me prête pas attention, pas même pour surveiller la potion. Il regarde une photo, je crois, et je devine qu'il s'agit de Lily. Je crois alors voir une larme perler de ses yeux mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre .Je stoppe ma potion. _Je ne peux tout de même pas allez le voir et le réconforter. Il ne le supportera pas, c'est Severus Rogue tout de même ! _C'est alors qu'il relève la tête pour vérifier que je n'ai rien vu mais lorsqu'il croise mon regard, il me jette un œil plus noir que jamais. C'est à ce moment là que je me décide. Non, je ne vais pas aller le voir, bien au contraire. Je rassemble mes affaires et sors précipitamment de la salle. _Il sera sûrement mieux seul. En plus j'avais presque fini. J'en étais à la partie qui dit de laisser la potion comme ça pendant un jour._ C'est donc presque en courant que je sors du château en me laissant guider par mes pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'assoie sur un rocher du parc loin des regards indiscret, et je sors un livre de sortilèges. C'est au bout d'une dizaines de minutes que je me rends compte que je suis observée. Je me retourne et découvre alors que celui qui me regarde, n'est nul autre que le professeur Dumbledore. Je me lève plus rapidement que jamais et dis :

« Bonjour, professeur.

- Bonjour Marie. Vous n'êtes pas en cours avec le professeur Rogue ?

- Euh... non... En faite il m'a laissé un petit temps de répit, il devait faire quelque chose d'important, je crois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons bientôt reprendre, de plus ça me laisse un peu de temps pour lire deux-trois choses sur les sortilèges, dis-je d'un ton précipité.

- Bien, dit-il peu convaincu. Vos cours se passent bien ?

- Oui parfait merci, j'apprends déjà beaucoup. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'une discussion d'environ trois quarts d'heure commence, et dérive petit à petit sur d'autres choses, comme les discussions habituelles de deux personnes qui se sont rencontré il y a peu de temps. Nous parlons donc de nos hobbies, de l'école, des gens, des amis, de la famille,...

« Bien je vois que tout se passe bien à l'école pour l'instant. Maintenant si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes sortie du cours du professeur Rogue aussi vite.

- Mais euh comment ?...

- Comment je le sais ? Vous savez Poudlard est mon école et Rogue un de mes professeur, je sais donc tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'école et surtout, je sais que le professeur Rogue n'aurait jamais laissé un élève sortir de cours plus tôt, bien au contraire.

- Bon d'accord. Voilà,... »

Je lui raconte tout dans les moindre détails et j'avoue que ça me fait autant de bien que ça me libère.

« Hum... Je vois. Impressionnant que vous ayez réussit à ouvrir cette porte. Et surtout que Severus ne vous ai pas tué sur place. Mais c'est lui qui vous a demandé de le faire, alors... Ne vous inquiétez pas, le professeur Rogue est certes froid et dur, mais il sait faire la part des choses, et continuera à vous enseigner de la même manière.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter professeur, ce qui c'est passé n'était pas rien. De plus comme je vous l'ai dit, je l'ai vu verser une larme. Le professeur Rogue ! Une larme ! Ça veux dire qu'il ne s'en est pas remit et qu'il faut faire quelque chose...

- Il y a une différence entre besoin et envie. Je pense que le professeur Rogue ne vous dira rien, il risque plutôt de vous haïr si vous lui en parlez.

- Je ne pensais pas lui en parler mais je pensais que vous pourriez...

- Non, je ne le peux pas désolé. Je l'ai déjà fait et...

- Je sais, mais vous ne pouvez pas laissez le professeur Rogue dans cet état !

- C'est vrai que sur ce point vous avez raison. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. Mais en attendant promettez-moi quelque chose s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Que vous ne lui en parlerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé une solution, donc en outre qu'au moment où vous retournerez en cours, vous ferez comme si de rien n'était et que pratiquerez la magie sans lui poser de questions, sauf celles concernant le cours.

- D'accord, je vous le promets ! Dis-je en voyant le regard appuyé que me jette Dumbledore. Mais si c'est lui qui me fait une réflexion...

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'étonnerai vraiment qu'il le fasse. Sur ce, je suis désolé, mais je dois vous quitter. Au revoir, bonne journée.

-Bien. Au revoir, professeur. Bonne journée à vous aussi."

Je le regarde alors partir et me rassois. _Bien sur que je sais que Rogue ne me dira rien à ce sujet, mais je me doute qu'il va me lancer des piques. _ Je m'apprête à reprendre ma lecture, quand j'entends une voix familière s'élever derrière moi.

"Salut, qu'est-ce que Madame-la-femme-qui-ne-se-mêle-pas-aux-autres fait ici ? Tu n'avais pas cours avec Rogue, aujourd'hui ?

- Malefoy ...

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien de spécial. Je me suis dis que je pourrais venir te parler.

- Parler ? Et bien, tu t'es trompé de personne pour faire ça, non ?

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne m'apprécie pas, je le vois bien, en plus je suis en train de faire quelque chose, alors...

- Je...

- Laisse tomber, je dois y aller de toute façon. Au revoir, dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Simon, je... J'avais juste rien d'autre à faire, ne vas pas te faire des films ", crie-t-il alors que je m'en vais.

Je me dirige en vitesse vers le château avant que Malefoy ne me rattrape. Mais je ne sais pas trop où aller. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller dans les cachots, surtout en cours en faite, même si ceux-ci m'intéresse vraiment. Et pourtant mes pas me mènent jusqu'à ladite porte, je frappe à la porte mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Je m'assois face à la porte, sors le livre et lis. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, et cela à cause de trois choses. Tout d'abord, la "dispute" avec Rogue, ensuite la conversation avec Dumbledore et enfin Malefoy. _Je suis vraiment déstabilisé par l'attitude de Malefoy, il a été vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure, et hier soir aussi quand j'y repense. C'est quoi cette attitude ? Vouloir absolument me dire bonne nuit. Mais ce qui me déstabilise le plus c'est ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin en cours. Qu'est-ce que je me sens mal ! Et qu'est-ce que ça va être en face de Rogue. Surtout s'il me regarde avec son regard glacial. Ça me rend vraiment triste pour lui... L'amour... c'est vraiment compliqué. Il suffit de regarder mes histoires. Entre les mecs qui habitent loin et ceux qui me prennent pour une con. Ce que j'aurai aimé que Mathieu soit là, plus près, avec moi quoi. C'est tellement dur sans lui, il me manque... Je..._ Une larme perle sur ma joue. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Rogue m'observe de haut. Je me redresse en vitesse et manque de tomber.

" Professeur, je...euh... ça fais longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Oui assez longtemps.

- Vous avez écouté mes pensées ! Dis-je d'un air indigné.

- Je... Et alors qu'est-ce que ça fait ? dit-il d'un ton quelque peu fautif avant de ce reprendre.

- Mais...mais... vous n'avez pas à les écoutez ! C'est privé ! M'écriai-je en haussant le ton.

- Veuillez baisser le ton, Miss, s'écrit-il en haussant lui aussi le ton.

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas à violer mon intimité ! cirai-je.

- Parce que vous vous êtes gênez pour violer la mienne peut être ? s'exclame-t-il toujours aussi fort.

- Je vois... vous avez fait ça pour vous venger ? Moi qui pensais que vous étiez assez mature, de raisonné, quelqu'un qui sait faire la part des choses en soit. De plus, j'ai parlé d'elle parce que vous m'avez demandé d'ouvrir la porte. Et en faite, je n'en n'ai même pas vraiment parlé. J'ai seulement prononcé son nom. Alors que vous...vous avez... "

Je ne parviens pas à finir ma phrase tellement la tristesse me submerge. Et ne voulant pas fondre en larmes devant lui, je pars en courant sans me retourner. Je me dirige hors du château en courant très vite, et surtout très loin. Tellement loin que lorsque je m'arrête enfin je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais peu importe, pour l'instant, je suis trop déstabilisé pour chercher à retrouver mon chemin. Alors je me laisse aller. _Je me demande si je pleurs plus de rage ou de tristesse. J'avais envie de lui mettre une baffe monumentale. _Au bout d'une heure de pleurs et de pensées, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 21h, et que je suis donc en retard pour le dîner. Je me tourne pour revenir sur mes pas mais me rends compte que je ne me souviens plus d'où je suis venue. Je n'ai même pas vu où j'étais. Je me tourne et me retourne, examine les environs, et me rend compte que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je suis. Quoi que... Si maintenant que je fouille ma mémoire, il me semble bien avoir une petite idée, mais je ne l'ose pas me l'avouer. Oh non ! Maintenant j'en suis sûre... la forêt interdite... Je commence un peu à paniquer. _J'ai peut être réussit quelques sortilèges devant le professeur Rogue mais pour ce qui est de la pratique en pleine nature... De plus je n'ai pas eût de vrais cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mon dieu, il faut que je me reprenne. Je vais essayer de retrouver mon chemin. _Sur ce, je pars dans une direction, un peu au hasard et cherche un indice qui me montre que je suis sur la bonne voie.

Pendant ce temps au château : (point de vue extérieur)

Le repas a déjà commencé depuis plus d'une heure et aucune trace de Marie. Dumbledore se lève doucement de sa chaise, regarde les personnes présentent dans la Grande Salle, puis se dirige vers le professeur Rogue.

" Severus, avez-vous vu Marie, je ne l'ai pas encore vu et puisque vous avez eu cours avec elle toute à l'heure. Vous avez bien eût cour avec elle, professeur ? dit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- Puis-je vous parler... hum... seul à seul ? demande le directeur des Serpentard en gardant un visage impassible.

- Oui, bien sur. Suivez-moi. "

Les deux hommes partent ensemble et empruntent une porte situé derrière la table des professeurs. Ils arrivent dans une salle nettement plus petite, simple avec un bureau et deux chaises. La pièce est sûrement l'une des plus simple du château. Aucune décorations, pas de colonnes ou d'architecture particulière, juste une simple pièce aux murs beiges vieillit par le temps.

" Asseyez-vous Severus, dit le vieux directeur d'un ton neutre.

- Non merci, je préfère rester debout.

- Comme vous voulez. Bon maintenant racontez-moi.

- Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire. Je... Je ne sais pas où elle est. Point, je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, lance-t-il.

- Severus... Je vous connais mieux que ce que vous ne le pensez. Racontez-moi se qu'il s'est passé quand elle est revenue vous voir.

- Quand elle est revenue ? Vous l'avez donc vu ? Mais que faisiez-vous hors de votre bureau ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous saviez qu'il s'était passé quelque chose alors vous êtes allez la voir, c'est ça ? dit Severus d'un ton empli de reproche.

- Oui, effectivement. Et elle m'a raconté. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, alors racontez-moi je vous prie.

- Mais vous devez déjà le savoir, non ? Après tout vous êtes le directeur et vous savez tout, lance-t-il énervé.

- Severus ! Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Je...

- Avez vous tous finit de me dire de ne pas faire l'enfant ou de faire preuve de maturité aujourd'hui ?!

- Severus ! S'il vous plaît, il faut que nous la retrouvions vite. Il pourrait lui être arrivé quelque chose. Et vous savez bien que, non, je ne sais pas tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire qu'une élève qui vient de débarquer se fasse quelque chose ?

- Justement ça doit vous faire que c'est votre élève. Vous dites ça sur le coup de la colère, Severus, mais je sais que vous êtes un bon professeur. Alors...

- Les flatteries ne marchent pas avec moi, crache-t-il.

- ... Avez-vous eut le temps de lui enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Euh... non pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin si elle s'est dirigé au mauvais endroit.

- Hum... effectivement. Bon je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cela restera entre nous ?

- Bien entendu, Severus.

- Bien..."

Rogue se met à conter toute l'histoire en précisant les paroles échangées, et tout le reste, le plus vite qu'il le peut. A la fin du récit, les deux hommes semblent partis dans leur propres pensées. Dumbledore se dirige vers la porte et demande à son professeur de le suivre. Dumbledore demande ensuite à chacun des professeurs s'ils ont vu Marie, mais toutes les réponses sont négatives. Quant tout à coup, un raclement de gorge les fait se retourner.

" Je pense pouvoir vous aider, professeur, dit une voix trainante.

- Monsieur Malefoy, s'écrit Rogue surprit.

- Allez-y dites moi ce que vous savez Monsieur Malefoy, demande Dumbledore en jetant un regard en coin à Severus.

- Je l'ai vu, enfin, j'ai vu Simon se diriger vers la forêt interdite toute à l'heure, j'ai voulu la suivre mais je l'ai perdu de vue... En tout cas, elle semblait pleurer ou n'aller pas tarder à fondre en larmes.

- Merci Monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Minerva, Remus et Severus venez avec moi s'il vous plaît."

Les trois professeurs se dévisagent un instant puis suivent leur directeur qui est déjà partit en direction du parc de Poudlard. Il les emmène jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid à qui il demande de l'aide puis partent tous vers la forêt interdite.

**Forêt interdite : point de vue de Marie.**

_Oh oh ! Je suis vraiment dans la panade ! Bon quels sortilèges dois-je utiliser en cas d'attaque ? Il y a le sortilège de mort bien sur : Avada Kedavra, le Sectumsempra , peut être le Doloris mais mieux vaut éviter. Sinon je peux lancer des Petrificus Totalus, Confundus, Everte Statum,... Mais j'ai beau connaitre ces sortilèges, je ne les ai jamais utilisé. J'ai une idée ! Je vais d'abord utiliser un Periculum comme ça, si quelqu'un est par là, il pourra me trouver grâce aux étincelles rouges que projettent ce sort. Mais c'est tout de même dangereux car ça risque d'attirer les mauvaises choses. Bon disons que : qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Heureusement que je connais bien les Harry Potter et les sortilèges utilisés dedans…_Je n'ai pas le temps de lancer mon sort que j'entends quelque chose approcher. Ca ressemble à un humain mais très pale, assez musclé, et plutôt attirant. _Oh non ! Un vampire ! _Je crie alors : " Periculum ! " Et pointe ensuite ma baguette vers lui en lui disant :

" N'approche pas ou je...

- Ou tu quoi ? Je suis bien plus fort et plus rapide que toi, laisse tomber tout de suite !

- Jamais ! Moi j'ai une baguette.

- J'aime quand ma nourriture se rebelle. J'aime bien jouer, s'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire. Que la partie commence alors ma belle ! "

Sur ces mots, il se jette sur un arbre et part de bonds en bonds en décrivant un cercle autour de moi. Et sans que je ne le vois venir, il me saute dessus et me griffe l'avant bras. J'étouffe un cri pour ne pas lui montrer ma douleur. Et en profite pour lui jeter un Immobilus mais malheureusement mon sort le loupe. Il s'arrête sur un arbre et me dit :

" Tu veux toujours te battre ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas gagner facilement ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ; je ne te laisserai pas gagner du tout ! m'écriai-je.

- Bien, c'est toi qui vois ma jolie !"

Il se projette en avant et j'ai à peine le temps de prononcer un : Preasidum Facere qui provoque un bouclier devant moi qui se désintègre au moment où le vampire le touche mais le projette tout de même en arrière. Je lui jette un Confundus et en profite pour relancer un Periculum plus fort qu'auparavant qui projette donc des étincelles encore plus haut. Le vampire se relève et m'attaque de nouveau, mais cette fois je n'ai pas le temps de le stopper qu'il griffe toute ma jambe d'une profonde entaille. Je tombe à terre sur le coup et essaye de me relever le plus vite possible mais mon adversaire est plus rapide et m'attrape par les cheveux en me penchant la tête en arrière, ce qui me fait crier.

" Je crois que j'ai gagné ! dit-il un sourire au lèvres.

- Non, pas encore désolé. Stupefix !"

Le vampire s'écroule alors à terre mais avant de tomber dans le coma, il plante des griffes dans mon ventre en laissant une grande marque de griffures très profondes qui me fait crier de douleur.

**Forêt interdite : point de vue externe.**

Après être passé chercher Hagrid, les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin, Rogue et Dumbledore partent en direction de la forêt interdire.

" Je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris de partir par ici. C'est irresponsable ! Ne sait-elle dont pas qu'il ne faut pas venir par ici ? questionne Lupin.

- Non, je vous rappelle professeur, que cette élève est arrivé il y a deux jours à peine, et qu'elle n'a pu assister au premier repas entièrement, donc elle n'a pas été prévenue des lieux interdit, répond Dumbledore excédé par le manque de bon sens de son professeur remplaçant.

- Hum... seulement elle n'a pas dit nous connaitre d'une saga ? demande Rogue. Elle est censé savoir ça dans ce cas...

- Oui, mais quand on est triste et en colère, qu'on est jeune et qu'on connaît ce que le mot amour inflige, on ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de chose, dit Dumbledore avec un regard légèrement accusateur.

- Je vous le concéde... Bon par où allons-nous ?

- Remus, Hagrid et Minerva partez de ce côté, le professeur Rogue et moi irons...

- Laissez tomber les groupes et les directions, je crois que je sais où il faut aller, dit Rogue en coupant la parole à Dumbledore et en montrant des gerbes d'étincelles rouges provenant de l'intérieur de la forêt. Allons-y, dit-il en partant en courant la baguette à la main.

- Severus... Bon je crois que nous devrions y aller effectivement, dit Dumbledore en voyant que Rogue ne l'a pas écouté et est déjà partit en direction de la forêt. Hagrid, retournez au château, et prévenez Mme Pomfresh. Les autres suivez-nous."

Les professeurs s'élancent donc à la poursuite de Rogue qui slalome entre les arbres avec une telle rapidité qu'on croirait qu'il connait la forêt par cœur. Mais au bout d'un moment ils sont obligés de s'arrêter car ils ne savent plus où aller.

" Mince, on a perdu sa trace...

- Non, regardez. Elle a de nouveau envoyé des étincelles rouges. Mais elles sont beaucoup plus grandes.

- Aaaahhhh!

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je crois que... dit McGonagall coupé par Rogue qui part en courant dans la direction des étincelles.

- Vite ! Suivez-moi ! " s'écrit celui-ci.

Et ils repartent au quart de tour toujours à la suite de Rogue mais ont beaucoup de mal à le suivre tant il est rapide dans cette forêt. Le petit groupe parvint tout de même à le repérer parmi les arbres grâce à se cape noir qui virevolte elle aussi entre les arbres. Jamais personne n'a vu Severus Rogue aller si vite pour sauver une élève. Mais Dumbledore, lui, sait pourquoi il va si vite. _Il se sent mal par rapport à ce qu'il c'est passé et ce qu'ils se sont dit._ Rogue arrive en premier vers elle, et il l'a voit tomber avec un... un vampire sur elle !

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez-moi des rewiews pour me conseiller, ou m'encourager ou simplement me donner votre avis. A bientôt !<p> 


	4. Danger,rencontres et découverte

Salut à tous ! Voici la suite de ma fiction avec un plus long chapitre !

Etoile solitaire : Merci, ça fait du bien d'entendre, ou plutôt de lire, que quelqu'un apprécie ce que j'écris. Et tu vas voir ! ;) Mais je pense qu'il y a une chose que tu n'as pas comprise, ce n'est pas Hermione, c'est un personnage crée qui s'appelle Marie.

En espérant avoir de nouvelles rewiews de toi, à bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Forêt interdite : mon point de vue.**

Je viens de lancer un sort très puissant au vampire ce qui le plonge dans une sorte de profond coma, mais avant de sombrer, il m'entraine dans sa chute avec lui en m'infligeant des blessures qui me font pousser un affreux cri de souffrance. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je découvre la silhouette de Rogue et pour la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je suis heureuse de le voir. Il arrive en courant, tire le vampire par l'arrière et l'envoie d'un coup s'écraser contre un arbre en le menaçant de ça baguette.

" Il ne fera rien. Enfin pas pour l'instant... je l'ai stupéfixié. Aïe...!

- Vous l'avez... quoi ? demande Rogue ahurit.

- Marie ! Je suis heureux de vous voir en vie ! Qu'est ce que ?... dit Dumbledore.

- Je me suis battu contre ce vampire. Je crois qu'il faudrait appeler les aurors, et surtout, sortir de cette forêt...

- Oui je crois que ça serai mieux. Ca va aller ? me questionne-t-il inquiet.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Dumbledore, ce ne sont que des égratignures. Allons-y dis-je en tentant de me relever. Aïe !" criai-je en retombant sous la douleur.

Je tombe mais sans que je mis attende, Rogue attrape vivement mon bras et empêche ma chute.

"Venez, je vais vous aider.

- Non, merci ! Je peux me débrouiller seule, crachai-je en me libérant de son emprise. Allons-y, je n'ai pas envie de rester une minute plus dans cette forêt."

Nous partons donc dans la direction de Poudlard. Le groupe est formé de Dumbledore et McGonagall devant suivit de Lupin qui tient le vampire avec force, puis de moi et de Rogue qui ferme la marche quelques pas derrière moi en me surveillant comme près à bondir tel un félin au moindre problème. Mais plus le temps passe et plus les autres professeurs prennent de la distance sur nous alors que je sens mon allure se ralentir bien que j'y mette toute mes forces. Mes blessures me font de plus en plus mal et je manque de trébucher à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'à chaque fois Rogue me rattrape sans faire aucun reproches ou répliques et je l'en remercie sèchement. Mais au bout d'un moment je me rends compte que nous avons perdu les autres de vue. Je soupire et tente de presser l'allure mais une profonde douleur m'empêche d'avancer. Je m'appuie sur un arbre, en essayant d'étouffer un cri de douleur provoqué par mes blessures car je ne veux pas la montrer à Rogue. _Après tout, je ne suis pas faible._

"Miss, je... enfin, êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir d'aide ?

- Non surtout pas merci. Tout va bien je vais me débrouiller. Je ne suis pas faible... crachai-je.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça... tente-t-il.

- Oh si vous l'avez dit, enfin pas aujourd'hui mais toute façon vous l'avez pensé tellement fort que c'est comme si vous l'aviez dit à haute voix.

- Je ne l'ai pas pensé, commente-t-il froidement.

- C'est s'qu'on dit», dis-je en repartant d'un pas plus rapide.

Nous arrivons enfin en contrebas du château et je me rends compte que l'ascension va être longue et dure. C'est donc en boitant que je me dirige vers le château. Mais avant que je ne commence à monter, Rogue me rattrape et me saisit par le poignet.

" Laissez-moi au moins vous aider pour cette montée, demanda-t-il.

- Ecoutez, professeur. Ne vous sentez pas redevable de quoi que ce soit envers moi. Je ne vous dois rien et vous ne me devez rien alors laissez moi en paix, lui lançai-je en libérant brutalement mon bras.

- Miss ! Toute à l'heure, il y a une jeune femme qui m'a dit que je n'avais pas fait preuve de maturité alors si cette jeune femme pouvait faire preuve de celle-ci, ça serai bien...

- Hum... Vous avouez que vous n'avez pas fait preuve de maturité ?

- Non, j'avoue seulement que vous l'avez dit et pensé, réplique-t-il sèchement.

- Pff laissez tomber, comme je vous l'ai dit, JE ME DEBROUILLE ! Donc laissez-moi, dis-je en m'éloignant agacée.

- Bon vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Wingardium Leviosa !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?! Professeur ! Reposez-moi !

- La vengeance... ça fait plaisir de vous rendre ce que vous avez fait hier.

- Gamin !

- Gamine !

- Vous êtes odieux, et...et chiant et... reposez-moi, enfin !

- Vous avez raison, c'est vraiment marrant. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi ça vous amusez tant que ça dans la salle de cours, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Bon ne perdons pas plus de temps, allons-y, dit-il en un de ses légendaires mouvement de cape.

- Mais, enfin... reposez-moi ! criai-je en m'énervant dans les airs.

- Non, je vous emmène au château comme ça. Et ne cherchez pas à m'en dissuadé, c'est comme ça un point c'est tout !

- Grummpff, il m'énerve !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est réciproque. " Dit-il dans un de ses sourires sarcastiques.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le château, Rogue avec sa baguette levée en l'air, et moi dans les airs. _Je dois bien avouer que c'est beaucoup moins fatiguant et que ça fait beaucoup moins mal_. Nous nous rendons jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans que Rogue ne veuille me lâcher avant.

" Professeur, mademoiselle Simon ! Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites en l'air Marie ?

- Demandez-le plutôt à lui ! Il ne veut pas me laissez descendre ! Professeur ! Laissez-moi descendre, allez !

- Hum... Les excuses ?

- Vous pouvez vraiment rêver !

- Alors... vous resterez en haut, s'exclame-t-il moqueur.

- Je vous aurai bien laissé continuer vos chamailleries mais miss Simon doit se faire soigner, alors... vous reprendrez plus tard, désolé, dit Dumbledore pendant que Rogue me repose à terre.

- J'ai encore gagné, lui chuchotai-je. C'est qui la faible maintenant ?

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

- Hum... je l'ai déjà dit ça je crois."

On m'installe sur un lit en attendant que l'infirmière arrive.

" Professeur Dumbledore, on a un problème, s'écrit Hagrid en revenant du fond de l'infirmerie. Je ne trouve pas l'infirmière, elle a du partir quelque part...

- Mince j'avais oublié ça ! Elle m'a prévenu qu'elle ne serai pas là ce soir...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, je vais la soigner et lui concocter une potion en attendant le retour de Mme Pomfresh.

- Bien, tenez-moi au courant. Venez me voir dans mon bureau dès que vous le pourrez, et vous aussi mademoiselle Simon.

- Bien professeur."

Tous les professeurs se retirent en me souhaitant bonne chance et me demandent de venir les voir dès que je le pourrais, ce que je leur promets. Ils partent donc et me laisse seule avec Rogue qui me fixe durant plusieurs minutes.

" Quoi ? demandai-je agacée.

- Rien, dit-il en laissant un blanc durant plusieurs minutes.

- Vous comptez me soigner ou me regarder comme ça toute la nuit.

- Vous êtes vraiment...

- Vraiment quoi ?

- Rien.

- Assumez au moins vos paroles !

- D'accord, alors voilà, vous êtes arrogante, chiante, têtu, fatigante, entêtée, et j'en passe, mais surtout vous avez raison...

- Je ne vous permets pas !... Qu-quoi ? Qu'avez vous dit ?

- J'ai dit que vous aviez... Oh c'est bon vous savez bien ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclame-t-il avec humeur.

- Waah c'est la première fois que le professeur Rogue dit à quelqu'un qu'il a raison ! Mais raison sur quoi ?

- Sur le fait que je n'aurai pas du écouter vos pensées.

- Je...je... Moi aussi je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du... enfin vous voyez.

- Oui, je vois, et je préfère ne pas aborder le sujet. Bref, oublions tout ça, il faut vous reposer. Je vais aller chercher une potion.

- Bien, dis-je pendant qu'il commence à s'éloigner. Professeur !

- Oui ?

- Tous ces mots dont vous m'avez qualifié... ne s'applique-t-il pas un peu à vous aussi ? dis-je avec un sourire en coin malicieux.

- Hum... Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, dit-il en partant. Reposez-vous, maintenant."

Je le regarde partir, et ris intérieurement. Je suis contente d'être revenu au château, j'ai vraiment eu peur ce soir. _Ce vampire était plutôt... terrifiant. Et s'il continuait à me chercher, après, enfin après être allé à la prison d'Azkaban, ce serai terrible. J'espère qu'il écopera de la peine maximale. Il faudra que je pose la question à Rogue, pour les vampires, puisse qu'il est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mon dieu, quelle journée épuisante ! Je ne me serai jamais attendu à ça. Je sens qu'il va falloir que je dévore tout les bouquins de la bibliothèque, mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Des deux bibliothèques, celle de l'école et celle de notre " salle commune ". Et si je pouvais accéder à la réserve, ce serai super. Mais bon, pour l'instant il y a déjà beaucoup de choses à lire, à voir, à apprendre. Et puis, il faudra que je visite le château et le parc, que je rencontre les élèves,…_C'est au bout de quelques minutes à dériver dans mes pensées, que je vois Rogue revenir avec une fiole dans les mains.

"Bon je vais devoir regarder vos blessures, mais d'abord buvez ça, m'ordonne-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demandai-je curieuse.

- C'est une potion pour calmer la douleur. Je l'ai faite pendant les vacances, au cas où... Je crois que j'ai bien fait.

- Hum oui, je crois, dis-je en engloutissant l'infecte potion. Ca n'est pas très ragoutant.

- Non, en effet mais ce n'est pas fait pour. Je m'attendais à ce que vous fassiez plus de commentaires dessus.

- Eh bien non, dis-je en grimaçant alors qui vient d'effleurer une de mes blessures.

- Ca vous fait mal ?

- Non non, ça fait du bien ! répliquai-je avec humeur. Bah oui ça fait mal.

- Bien, je vais toucher toutes les blessures. Je veux que vous me disiez lorsque ça commence à devenir insupportable, il faut que vous soyez franche, d'accord ?

- Entendu, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils pour me préparer à la douleur. Allez-y je suis prête."

A peine érafle-t-il ma première blessure qu'une violente vague de douleur me submerge. Je lui dis aussitôt et il passe à une autre plaie. En arrivant au niveau de mon ventre, et donc de ma blessure la plus profonde, je le vois esquisser une légère grimace qu'il essaye de cacher pour ne pas m'effrayer. Il me questionne d'un regard pour savoir si je suis prête et je hoche la tête, et presque aussitôt je sens une plus grande vague de douleur, suivit de bouffés de chaleur et de crampes d'estomac qui me font pousser de grands cris. Mes yeux implorent l'aide de mon professeur qui aussitôt se met à prononcer diverses incantations qui me soulage un peu. Il part rapidement et revient presque aussi vite avec d'autres flacons à la main, ainsi que son chaudrons et du matériel pour fabriquer des potions. Il m'explique alors qu'il va faire des potions pour me soulager mais qu'il préfère les faire vers moi pour pouvoir me surveiller. J'acquiesce et le laisse travailler sans rien dire, à la fois pour ne pas le déranger, mais aussi parce que la douleur m'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot. Je me décide donc à relever mon t-shirt pour regarder les marques laissées par le vampire. C'est avec horreur que je découvre une plaie de couleur violette-verte qui est comme en ébullition. Je comprends maintenant ma douleur. Et à la vue de ma plaie, j'ai une brusque envie de vomir. Mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de celle-ci. Heureusement, mon professeur ayant levé les yeux de sa potion remarque mon geste et vient s'assoir à côté de moi en me relevant la tête pour m'empêcher de regarder cette horreur qui me barre le ventre. Je vois mon visage blanchâtre et apeuré refléter dans ses yeux, ce qui m'oblige à détourner le regard. Il me rassure à sa façon et retourne à sa potion qu'il finit en un rien de temps et me fais engloutir encore plus vite. Puis il se remet à faire une autre potion mais cette fois, moins liquide. _J'espère qu'il ne c'est pas mis pour idée de me faire avaler sa ! En tout cas, sa potion me fait un bien fou._ Il termine sa deuxième mixture aussi vite que le première et je comprends qu'il ne veut pas me la faire avaler, mais plutôt l'étaler sur mes blessures. Je le laisse faire volontiers car un grand maitre des potions comme lui ne peut que m'aider à aller mieux. Il applique la mixture d'une couleur verdâtre, et d'une texture qui ressemble beaucoup à de l'argile. Et presque aussitôt après je m'endors.

A mon réveil j'entends des voix autour de moi, mais ne les reconnais pas tout de suite.

" S'est-elle réveillée ? demande une des voix en question.

- Non, toujours pas, mais le Severus a dit qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant 2-3 jours alors il ne faut pas compter à se qu'elle se réveille aujourd'hui.

- Et ces blessures ?

- C'est mieux. Mais ça n'est pas encore ça. Il va lui falloir quelque temps pour se remettre...

- Ghumpffzz...

- Qu'est-ce que ? Elle est réveillée !

- Allez chercher Rogue. Je reste avec elle. Allez vite, ordonne-t-il. Mademoiselle Simon comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Humm... Mieux, mais... je... j'ai mal au ventre. Et j'ai très faim et soif !

- C'est déjà bien si vous avez de l'appétit. Le professeur Rogue va venir vous examiner, avec Mme Pomfresh. Vous êtes sous de bonnes mains. N'oubliez pas de venir me voir lorsque vous irez mieux. Et reposez-vous bien en attendant. Je les entends arriver. Je vais les laisser vous examiner tranquillement, et je repasserai surement vous voir plus tard. A bientôt, mademoiselle Simon.

- A bientôt, dis-je au moment ou Rogue et Pomfresh arrivent. Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, professeur."

Comme me la prédit Dumbledore, juste avant, ils se mettent à m'examiner, à me poser des tas de questions, à me donner des potions, et à m'appliquer la même mixture que la veille au soir. Et j'avoue que ça me fait le plus grand bien. Quelques temps après, Mme Pomfresh part en me laissant encore une fois seule avec Rogue.

« Professeur, pourrais-je bientôt reprendre les leçons ? demandai-je avide de connaissances.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux attendre que vous vous soyez remise.

-Mais je veux reprendre vite. J'ai des tonnes de choses à apprendre, dis-je pour le faire craquer.

-J'aimerai bien reprendre les leçons, miss mais le professeur Dumbledore me la formellement interdit, alors… Il va falloir vous reposer et attendre ici. Je suis désolé…

-Menteur, dis-je dans un murmure. Pourriez-vous au moins m'amener des livres de sortilèges, de potions, de métamorphoses, ou des choses dans ce genre, s'il vous plaît ?

-Humm… Je ne suis pas sur que Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore voudrons mais… Je les amènerais quand même. En revanche, il faudra les cacher quand ils viendront et être discrète parce que vous pourrez toujours prétendre que ce sont mes livres pour ceux de défense contre les forces du mal et ceux de potions mais pour les autres… Aucune chance que Dumbledore gobe ça, surtout si c'est de la métamorphose.

-Bien entendu, je serai plus discrète qu'une souris, je vous le promets ! Merci beaucoup, dis-je contente de pouvoir apprendre.

-De rien, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe. Maintenant reposez-vous, sinon on va m'accuser de vous fatiguer.

-Ils n'auraient pas tord », dis-je encore une fois pour moi-même.

Rogue me jette alors un regard désapprobateur. _Oups, je me suis encore fais remarquer ! _Je décide de repenser à ces derniers jours passé au château. C'est toujours aussi confus pour moi. _Pourquoi suis-je là ? Comment vais-je repartir ? Et pourrais-je revenir comme bon me semble ? Ca serai tellement bien ! Imaginez, si je pouvais aller et venir dans les deux mondes différents suivant mes envies ! Waah ! Humm… Je suis fatiguée d'un seul coup._ Et à peine je pense à la fatigue que le sommeil m'emporte pour quelques heures.

Je me réveille environ 4 heures plus tard, il doit être 13 heures et j'ai une faim de loup. Je suis seule dans la pièce et me souviens que le repas à du être servi i peine une demi-heure. _Je pourrais peut-être y aller ? Juste faire un petit tour, question de manger un peu. Bon c'est décidé j'y vais. Rogue va me détester ! _Je me dirige hors de la salle et emprunte les mêmes couloirs que la veille au soir. J'hésite à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin à prendre. _Droite ou gauche ? Mince, je sens que je vais me perdre. _J'emprunte le couloir de gauche d'un pas mal assuré. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je trouve enfin la Grande Salle. Je pousse les portes et commence à déambuler dans les rangées. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop où m'installer. _Je vais surement aller vers les Gryffondor, je n'ai pas envie de voir Malefoy._ Mais à ce moment là, un puissant bras me tire en arrière, et je tombe presque à terre.

« Miss, que faîtes-vous là ?

-Alors je suis élève ici, et hum… je viens manger peut être !

-Ne soyez pas arrogante, vous devriez être à l'infirmerie.

-Eh bien je n'y suis pas. J'avais faim, dis-je sous les yeux éberlué des premières années de Poufsouffle qui se demande ce qu'il me prend de parler comme ça au professeur Rogue.

-Hum… Venez, dit-il en partant avant de se stopper aussi vite. Au fait, bien que vous n'aimez pas Malefoy, c'est tout de même grâce à lui que vous êtes encore vivante alors… montrez-lui un peu de reconnaissance.

- Quoi ? Je...hum... je ne savais pas. Qu'à t'il fait ?

-Il vous a suivit lorsque vous êtes partie comme une imbécile en direction de la forêt interdite. Mais heureusement il n'a pas pu vous suivre jusqu'au bout.

-Alors un, j'ai été imbécile à cause de vous alors... Et ensuite, s'il avait réussit à me suivre peut être que je ne serai pas autant blessé maintenant, mais ça, vous vous en foutez, votre chouchou passe en premier.

-Miss ! Je ne vous permets pas.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me permettre...

-Vous êtes vraiment...!

-Arrogante ? Vous l'avez déjà dit, rétorquai-je en passant devant lui.

-Elle fera moins la maligne quand je lui aurai cloué le bec avec un sortilège... c'est tellement tentant ", dit-il en un murmure.

Il me repasse devant et part en direction de la table en me faisant comprendre qu'il faut que je le suive. En arrivant vers la table des professeurs, je baisse la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Dumbledore que je sens posé sur moi.

"Marie, que faîtes-vous ici ? Et vous Severus, pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ? Vous savez qu'elle doit se reposer et ne pas quitter l'infirmerie.

-Je...dis-je faiblement avant de me faire couper la parole par Rogue qui s'avance de quelques pas.

-Je l'ai amené ici car elle avait très faim et soif et que je pense que ça n'est pas en restant enfermé dans une pièce, sans bouger et en voyant seulement ces professeurs et son infirmière, qu'elle va se rétablir correctement.

-En effet, ce jugement est sage, professeur, mais, elle est encore trop faible pour...

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas faible, dis-je en coupant la parole au professeur Dumbledore sous les yeux étonné de tous sauf de Rogue apparemment. Je suis désolée de vous avoir coupé professeur, mais j'en ai marre qu'on répète que je suis fragile. Ca fait tout de même, 3 fois minimum en 2 jours que l'on me le dit et ça commence à sérieusement m'énerver, surtout que je n'aurai jamais pensé l'entendre sortir de votre bouche. Avez-vous trouvé que j'ai été chétive en me battant contre un vampire hier alors que ça ne fait qu'à peine deux jours que je pratique la magie ? dis-je d'un ton outré.

- Mademoiselle Simon, je m'excuse de ces paroles maladroite. Je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez faible mais que les blessures vous affaiblissent. Alors il faut vous reposer pour pouvoir reprendre la totalité de votre énergie le plus vite possible.

-Je sais mais... je m'excu... dis-je un peu honteuse.

-Je vous pardonne, Marie, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et ne faites pas cette tête. Allez venez manger un peu, dit-il en me désignant la table des professeurs.

-Mais je, euh...

-Oui, vous allez devoir manger à la table des professeurs, j'en suis désolé, mais j'ai retiré l'autre table la dernière fois en pensant que vous mangeriez avec les autres élèves.

-Je peux aller avec eux si vous préférez.

-Non, restez. La plupart des professeur ont hâte d'entendre votre récit d'hier soir."

Je suis donc Rogue qui me fais m'installer entre de lui et le professeur McGonagall.

"Vous pourriez la laissez vers nous Severus, nous ne l'avons pas toute la journée nous... dit le professeur Lupin, en faisant semblant de rire.

-Je la garde vers moi pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'l faut que je surveille son état Lupin, mais je vous la laisse volontiers si vous voulez, si sa santé ne vous importe pas.

-Ah ah, depuis quand la santé d'un élève vous préoccupe-t-il, enfin à part celle de Mr Malefoy.

-Je ne vous permets pas de remettre en question, mon enseignement ou mes préférences au niveau des élèves.

-Professeurs...commençai-je.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas censé avoir de préférences. Vous vous faites passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, Rogue, un...

- Professeur ! Cela suffit ! dis-je d'un ton ferme et sans recours en regardant tour à tour mes deux professeurs. Arrêtez. Professeur Lupin, si vous désirez entendre mon récit, mettez-vous en face de moi.

-Mais ça ne s'est jamais fait, il faut que je sois face aux élèves.

- Parce que ça s'est déjà faire qu'une élève mange à la table des professeurs ? Et puis, vous serez en face d'une élève. Et vous professeur Rogue restez ici, s'il vous plaît, je préfère vous savoir ici, ça me rassure vis-à-vis de ma santé, dis-je en exagérant pour être sûre qu'il ne parte pas.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, miss, mais je vais partir. Le professeur Lupin pourra donc prendre ma place.

-Mais...

- Et pour votre santé, Mme Pomfresh est juste à côté.

-Professeur…", dis-je en le voyant s'éloigner.

Je le regarde s'éloigner sans rien dire, et personne n'ose prononcer un mot. Surtout pas Lupin. _Bien que j'apprécie Lupin habituellement, il n'a pas été très malin sur le coup. _McGonagall ouvre la conversation en me posant plusieurs questions à propos d'hier soir. Je réponds à toutes les questions qui me sont posées, en détaillant la moindre chose et en omettant volontairement de dire la raison pour laquelle je suis allée dans la forêt mais bien sur, c'est trop facile.

"Mais pourquoi êtes vous allé dans la forêt interdite ?

-Je...je. _Vite une idée de mensonges, que puis-je dire ? _En faite, on m'a dit quelque chose de plutôt méchant qui m'a fait penser à ma famille, mes amis et d'autres personnes je j'aime et qui me manquent énormément, je n'étais donc pas très bien, et comme je ne voulais pas qu'on dans cet état...

-Qui vous as dit ça ?

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je ne dénonce pas mes camarades, dis-je en m'apercevant que Dumbledore m'observe avec un regard de contentement.

- Alors nous allons devoir vous sanctionner.

-Je comprends, mais je ne dirais pas qui m'a dit ça.

-Bien, dit McGonagall. J'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore.

-D'accord. Bon je vais vous laisser, je dois repartir à l'infirmerie.

-Voulez-vous qu'on vous raccompagne ?

-Non merci, je connais le chemin, dis-je en regardant Dumbledore qui avait bien compris mon intention, mais qu'il me laissa faire. Au revoir, professeurs."

Je pars en direction de la sortie, et me demande alors, où Rogue a bien pu aller. Je choisie d'aller voir aux cachots. Je descends les escaliers d'un pas prudent mais arrivé en bas, j'entends des bruits de pas. Je me cache dans une encoche dans le mur, et attends que la personne parte.

" Simon ? Montre-toi, je t'ai vu venir ici.

- Malefoy ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu voir ce qui t'étais arrivé. J'ai compris que tu étais allé dans la forêt interdite et que tu avais été blessé.

-Hum... tu fais ta fouine quoi. Ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu es le neveu de Rogue que je vais t'apprécier ou te laisser me marcher dessus. Je sais que tu es du genre à marcher sur les gens en travers de ta route, à les mettre plus bas que terre, et j'en passe alors, laisse-moi tranquille, dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner.

-Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, dit-il en un murmure et en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Je...

-Tu es comme les autres, tu te fis à l'apparence ou à la première impression. Tous les sorciers sont comme ça. Je pensais que tu serai peut être différente puisque tu es un mélange de deux différentes maisons et que tu n'es pas d'ici mais... je me suis trompé. Au revoir.

- Malefoy, je..." dis-je en tentant de le retenir.

Peine perdu. Il part aussi vite qu'il n'est arrivé en me laissant là, seule. _Je m'occuperai de son cas après. Maintenant il faut que je trouve Rogue._ Je m'avance jusqu'à la salle de classe et je tape plusieurs fois à la porte sans recevoir aucune réponse. Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne et prononce le code. La porte s'ouvre et je découvre une salle vide. Je referme la porte et remonte à l'étage au-dessus. Peut être qu'il est dans notre bureau chambre. Je me dirige alors vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte à l'aide du mot de passe. Il est là en effet, en train de regarder le feu. Je m'approche doucement, mais il se rend compte de ma présence et se relève en vitesse en me regardant d'un air ahuri.

"Que faite-vous là, miss, crache-t-il.

-Alors premièrement, ma chambre est ici. Deuxièmement je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir défendu devant Dumbledore, et avoir endossé mon erreur. Et enfin troisièmement, je venais voir comment vous alliez.

-Je... Pour Dumbledore, de rien, c'est normal, disons que ça fait partit de mes excuses. Et pour le reste, tout va bien, dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Désolée, je ne veux pas vous contredire, mais je ne crois pas un seul mot.

-Ecoutez miss, croyez-y ou non, ça m'es égale. Et ensuite, même si il y avait quelque chose, je vous demanderai de rester en dehors comme je resterai en dehors de vos problèmes personnels, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Bien, je respecte votre choix, professeur.

-Content de le savoir. Maintenant retournez à l'infirmerie, si vous allez mieux demain, vous en sortirez peut être.

-D'accord. Au revoir. Au fait, désolé pour les propos de Lupin. Ils sont faux. ", dis-je en m'éloignant en vitesse de peur de me recevoir un sort en pleine figure pour avoir parlé de Lupin et de ses propos.

Je retourne vite à l'infirmerie en regardant si je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps. _Ca va. J'ai été plutôt rapide. Mais pressons quand même un peu le pas._ Lorsque j'arrive à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh m'attends déjà. Elle m'applique mes soins, je lis toute l'après-midi puis le soir venant je m'endors presque aussitôt après.

Ma nuit me parait très longue car elle est agitée par un horrible cauchemar, un cauchemar dans lequel je me retrouve dans la forêt interdite. Je suis donc dans la forêt interdite à vagabonder, et je croise le chemin de cet horrible vampire, qui joue durant quelques temps avec moi, et qui parvient à me mordre. Je plonge dans une atroce souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de s'arrêter. Mais à ma grande surprise, je ne suis pas morte, au contraire, je me sens plus vivante que jamais. C'est alors que j'entends des bruits de pas, ce sont Rogue, Dumbledore et Malefoy. Nous nous jetons sur eux et buvons tout leur sang jusqu'à totalement les tuer. Je me réveille en sursaut. Je viens de pousser un atroce cri, j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer et je suis couverte de sueur. Mme Pomfresh arrive en courant et en me découvrant dans cette état, prends une bassine, un gant et de l'eau et me l'applique sur le visage. Ma respiration haletante se calme, et je commence à revenir peu à peu à moi-même. Mme Pomfresh décide de me laisser tranquille et va chercher Rogue pour lui demander une potion et mes soins. J'attends assise dans un lit de l'infirmerie, les yeux grands écarquillés. Je me remémore mon cauchemar. C'était atroce. Je revois le sang couler, les yeux apeurés et supplient des victimes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tué mes professeurs et Malefoy, alors que ça n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je reviens à la réalité en entendant les bruits de pas saccadé de deux personnes dans le couloir. Entrent Mme Pomfresh et Rogue qui me regarde de façon réellement étrange.

" Occupons-nous d'abord d'elle, vous m'ausculterez après." ordonne Rogue.

_Comment ça l'ausculter ? Que s'est il passé ? _Mais je comprends vite de quoi il est question quand je vois sa main enveloppé dans une bande souillé de sang. Quel horreur.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Je me jette sur Rogue et attrape son poignet fermement tandis ce que l'autre vampire tient Dumbledore et Drago d'une main forte. Je sens la main de ma proie se broyer sous la mienne et mes ongles lui rentrer dans la peau en lui infligeant de profondes blessures. Je regarde le visage surpris et rebel de ma victime, et sais que même s'il veut s'enfuir, il ne pourra pas m'échapper. Je plonge alors ma tête en direction de son coup et le mort. Un cri de douleur sort de sa bouche, mais je n'y prête pas attention, je suis maintenant un vampire.**_

_***Fin du flashback**_

"Aaaahhhh !" je pousse un énorme cri, ce qui fait reculer l'infirmière, qui me regarde avec de grands yeux. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Ce que je viens de voir et de ressentir était horrible. J'aimerai m'enfuir en courant pour oublier, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas. Je suis tétanisée, mon visage est pâle, de nouveau en sueur, mes mains tremblent, et mes yeux sont grands ouvert et voilés. L'infirmière court chercher la bassine d'eau et trempe le gant dedans avant de me l'appliquer. Rogue lui me regarde attentivement et cherche une potion dans son coffre. Il m'en tend une, mais voit que je ne peu pas l'attraper car je suis paralysée et que mes mains tremblent énormément. Il me fait boire au flacon et attends que je me calme.

"Allez voir Dumbledore Mme Pomfresh. Je m'occupe de miss Simon.

- Et votre main ?

- Après. Allez-y, vite, lui ordonne-t-il. Qu'il y a t-il, miss ?

- Je...je... dis-je en me m'étant à sangloter en silence.

- Miss, racontez-moi.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar et c'est de ma faute, dis-je en désignant sa main du bout de mon menton.

-C'est vrai que je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais ça ne signifie pas que c'est de votre faute, miss.

-Si, vous ne comprenez pas ! Dans... dans mon rêve... j'étais un vampire et... je... je...dis-je en me laissant emporter par une nouvelle vague de sanglots.

-Vous m'expliquerai plus tard, par la voix, ou par la pensine. N'y pensez plus, calmez-vous, dit-il de sa voix rauque et froide qui me fait penser que je dois avoir l'air ridicule.

-Merci ", murmurai-je.

Nous attendons là, en silence, le retour de Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entends le bruit de leurs pas, et aussitôt je les vois apparaitre par la porte.

"Professeur qu'il y a t-il ? questionne Dumbledore.

-Fausse alerte, ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais j'ai cru que...

- Que quoi ? dis-je en me rendant compte que Rogue ne terminerai pas sa phrase.

- Mademoiselle Simon, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Dites-moi. S'il vous plaît, je veux savoir. Il s'agit de moi tout de même.

- Professeur Dumbledore, on doit lui dire, elle est en droit de savoir, dit Rogue.

-Bien, bien, alors voilà. Nous pensons qu'il est possible que vous preniez quelques caractéristiques des vampires suite à votre attaque. Mais nous n'en sommes pas sur. De plus si vous en prenez, vous risquez dans prendre seulement certaines, et non pas toute, et peut être que vous n'aurai pas besoin de vous nourrir de sang. C'est pour ça que nous étions tout de même heureux quand vous faites venu manger les plats habituels et qu'ils vous ont suffit, dit-il en voyant mes yeux ronds.

-Mais je...

-Je sais c'est dur à entendre mais, si vous avez le moindre signe, le moindre changement, il faut venir en parler à Mme Pomfresh, au professeur Rogue ou à moi. D'accord ?

-Heu...oui. Puis-je quitter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je la suivrai et ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle si ça peut vous rassurer, dit Rogue en voyant mon regard se décomposer et devenir une sorte de sourire juste après.

-Bien dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerai à votre sortie.

-Oh merci, professeur Dumbledore. Et vous aussi professeur Rogue.

- De rien. Je dois y aller, mais n'oublie pas de passer me voir d'ici quelques temps pour me donner des nouvelles. Et vous Severus, soignez cette main, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Ca n'est qu'une égratignure, répond-il en me voyant esquisser une grimace. Bien nous vous appliquer votre "pommade" et après Mme Pomfresh me soignera et nous sortirons d'ici. "

Je me contente de hocher la tête et de les laisser m'appliquer la mixture qui au contact de ma peau s'imbibe dedans. Ensuite, Mme Pomfresh défait le bandage de fortune de Rogue en me demandant un peu d'aide. Nous nettoyons la plaie, la recousons et Mme Pomfresh lance un sort, qui permet d'effacer la cicatrice, avant de lui refaire un bandage et de nous laisser partir. Nous passons donc dans notre salle commune où je prends un bon bain, et inspecte mes cicatrices durant un long moment. Elles ne sont pas très jolies à voir, mais elles disparaissent peu à peu grâce à la magie. Après ça, je pars me changer et prends ma baguette pour m'entrainer aux sort que j'ai appris dans les livres que j'ai lu durant mon séjour à l'infirmerie. Mais avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, Rogue m'attrape par le bras et me demande d'un ton sévère :

"Que contiez-vous faire avec ça, miss ? Vous devez vous reposer avant de reprendre les cours et la magie sinon...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, posez cette baguette et venez avec moi.

-Où allons-nous ? dis-je en abaissant ma baguette.

- Au fond de la pièce. Il y a une pensine, m'explique-t-il. Vous pourrez donc me montrer pourquoi vous dites que vous m'avez fait cette blessure et si c'est le cas, comment.

-Je...

-Venez ", m'ordonne-t-il d'un ton froid et sans appel.

Il récite quelques mots et une armoire remplie de livres s'ouvre en laissant passer une sorte de jolie cuvette en marbre beige rempli d'un liquide qui ressemble à de l'eau. Je reconnais tout de suite la pensine. Et Rogue me fait comprendre qu'il faut que je plonge la tête dedans en première, ce que je fais après quelque secondes d'hésitation. Le liquide n'est ni chaud, ni froid, en faite, c'est comme si je venais de passer la tête à travers un nuage légèrement humidifié. Rogue imite mon geste quelques secondes plus tard, et je focalise mon esprit sur mon rêve, puis sur mon flashback. Je suis alors contrainte de voir cette horreur encore une fois, et retire ma tête dès la fin avec une grosse envie de vomir. Rogue me fixe bizarrement et pour la première fois devant lui, je baisse les yeux. Il retourne vers le centre de la pièce en murmurant quelques mots qui font rentrer la pensine dans l'armoire. Il se met à chercher je ne sais quoi dans les armoires. Je le laisse agir de cette étrange façon pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis je l'interpelle.

" Professeur, que faites vous ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... enfin je n'ai pas fait exprès, dis-je d'un ton désolé et angoissé.

- Chut ! Taisez-vous, je cherche quelque chose ", me dit-il en me faisant un signe de main pour m'intimer le silence.

Eh bien sur, c'est ce que je fais. Je me tais et le regarde s'agiter avec crainte. _Mais que cherche-t-il à la fin ? Il commence réellement à me faire peur, à moins que ce soit moi qui lui fasse peur..._

"Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, s'écrit-il sans se retourner.

- Professeur !

- Excusez-moi, enfin non ne m'excusez pas puisque ça n'est pas de ma faute et que je n'ai pas à vous présenter des excuses ; mais j'ai la malchance d'entendre vos pensées, ça n'est tout de même pas de ma faute tout de même ?!

- Vous entendez mes pensées ?

- Oui, malheureusement.

-Mais je...comment...? Vous utilisez la legilimancie ?

- Non ! Je ne sais pas comment ceci est possible. Bon en tout cas d'après ce livre, il est effectivement possible de blesser quelqu'un grâce aux cauchemars... mais comme vous n'avez pas fait exprès, ça n'est pas grave.

- Pas grave ?! Regardez ce que j'ai fait à votre main ! C'est très grave, c'est dangereux. Je pourrais d'autres personnes et... Han ! Suivez-moi ! Vite ! dis-je d'un ton des plus angoissé.

- Quoi ? Mais où allez-vous ?

- Malefoy, il... il était dans mon cauchemar. Il faut le chercher vite !" dis-je en me précipitant en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, suivit de Rogue.

En entrant dans la salle commune, j'aperçois les visages qui se tournent vers nous, étonnés, et méprisant à la fois. Je m'avance vers les deux larbins de Malefoy et leur demande :

" Où est Malefoy ?

- On sait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, répond l'un deux d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Messieurs, répondez-lui... Vite ! ordonne Rogue en arrivant derrière moi.

-Eh bien, on ne l'a pas vu de la journée. Il doit être dans sa chambre.

- Et où est-elle ?

-Premier couloir à gauche, la deuxième porte ", répond-il résigné.

Je me remets à courir et arrive vers la dit porte. Je tape, un fois, deux fois, de plus en plus fort et de quelques temps sans réponse, je décide d'utiliser la magie. " Alohomora ! ". La porte s'ouvre et je me jette à l'intérieur. Je découvre alors avec un cri d'horreur, le corps de Drago étalé par terre dans une marre de sang. Je me jette à terre, et tente de capter son pouls.

"Malefoy, Malefoy ! Réponds-moi ! Malefoy !

- Miss poussez-vous ! " m'ordonne Rogue d'un ton sans appel.

Il me tire alors par derrière et m'envoie valser contre le lit. A moitié assommée, je reste à terre lorsqu'un nouveau flashback me prend.

_**Nouveau flashback :**_

_** Il fait nuit tout est sombre, des arbres m'entourent, je suis dans la forêt interdite. Après avoir vidé Rogue de son sang, je me tourne vers Malefoy et Dumbledore mais l'autre vampire me tend le Serpentard afin de garder Dumbledore pour lui. Je l'attrape fermement par les épaules et le plaque contre un arbre. Je tente de boire son sang, mais il se débat. Je plante fortement mes ongles très aiguisé dans son ventre et lui arrache un horrible cri de douleur. Je le jette à terre et me met à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage, un sourire diabolique, et je me penche alors vers son cou.**_

_***Fin du flashback**_

Les minutes passent et Rogue s'occupe de Malefoy, sans que je ne bouge. Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh arrivent très vite et sortent Malefoy de la pièce pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je reste seule dans la chambre de Malefoy, sans bouger. Je suis tétanisée par ce que j'ai vu, je sens encore le gout du sang de Malefoy dans ma bouche et son regard terrorisé me hante. Au bout de quelques temps, la porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un entre. Mais je ne vois rien, je suis absente, ma vue est flou et mon esprit dans le brouillard. La personne s'accroupit devant moi, et me prends par les bras pour m'aider à me relever. Elle me secoue un peu, mais rien n'y fais, impossible de me sortir de mon état de semi-inconscience, de semi-transe. Il me lève et me porte dans ses bras jusque dans une pièce, que je ne reconnais pas, avant de me poser dans un lit, et de me faire avaler quelque chose. Je tombe tout de suite de sommeil et me réveille seulement le lendemain dans ma chambre. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il c'est passé et de la façon dont je suis revenue ici. Je me lève, fais ma toilette, me change,... et sors de la salle commune en direction du couloir. Mais juste avant de sortir, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Rogue, et tout me reviens. Mon flashback, Malefoy, Rogue me remontant dans ma chambre, et tout le reste. Je manque de tomber à la renverse tellement je suis bouleversée. Je me détourne de Rogue, rouge de honte, de gêne, de malaise,... Il doit me voir comme un monstre, tout le monde doit me voir de cette façon. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, de partir, tout pour ne pas voir le mépris et la déception de Rogue et de Dumbledore. Je m'effondre sur le canapé, ébranlée, et mets mon visage dans mes mains. Rogue me regarde, je le sais mais je ne veux pas le regarder. Il vient alors s'assoir sur le canapé et me fixe.

"Il est à l'infirmerie, il...

-Mes cauchemars... je l'ai blessé à l'épaule et au ventre, dis-je en un souffle.

-Je sais, j'ai vu.

-Je suis dangereuse. Il faut trouver une solution pour me renvoyer chez moi, ou pour faire en sorte que je ne nuise plus. Chez moi je ne nuirai plus.

-Mais nous ne savons pas comment vous ramener. En plus, grâce à vous nous avons arrêté un dangereux vampire qui aurait pus nuire, comme vous le dites.

-Mais maintenant je nuis à sa place ! Je suis tout aussi dangereuse que lui.

-On va essayer de contrôler tout ça quand vous serez plus en forme.

-Je suis en forme, je ne vais pas mourir au moindre effort.

-C'est ce que je pense mais Dumbledore...

-Je me fou de ce que Dumbledore croit. C'est un homme sage, bon et gentil seulement je peux prendre soin et décider pour moi-même. Et je décide que je veux reprendre les cours, enfin, si vous êtes d'accord pour m'enseigner.

-Hum...C'est faisable. Je vais tenter de convaincre Dumbledore.

-Non, j'irai le voir moi-même.

-Mieux vaut que nous y allions à deux, nous arriverons mieux à le convaincre.

-Bien, en attendant, je dois... enfin je vais...

-Je comprends, je vous laisse y aller seule, c'est mieux.

-Oui, merci ", dis-je en m'éloignant vers la sortie.

Je sors dans le couloir, et monte les escaliers en direction de l'infirmerie, je connais bien le chemin maintenant. Je monte sans trop me presser pour avoir un peu de temps pour penser. Mais je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas les personnes devant moi, et je rentre dans quelqu'un. C'est une jolie jeune femme, aux cheveux roux et lisse et aux grands yeux bleu. Elle a un joli teint, quoi que légèrement pale. D'après sa robe et mes connaissances c'est une Gryffondor. Il en est de même pour ces trois autres amis.

" Pardon, je suis désolée, dis-je en aidant la jeune femme à se relever. Tu es Ginny Weasley c'est ça ?

-Heu... Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Heu... C'est long et compliqué.

- Et toi c'est ? demande Ginny.

- Marie Simon. Vous devez être Hermione ? Ron ? Et Harry ?

-C'est ça, dit Harry.

-Enchanté, dis-je avec un sourire. J'aurai aimé rester parler avec vous, malheureusement je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie alors...

-Tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec nous ce soir, à moins que tu continu à manger avec les professeurs, me propose Hermione.

-Non, ça serai un plaisir de manger avec vous, merci. En tout cas, encore désolé de t'être rentré dedans.

- Ce n'est pas grave. A toute à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure ", dis je en partant d'un pas tranquille.

Je me rappelle alors le joli visage d'Hermione, aussi belle qu'à la télévision, voir plus. Elle a elle aussi un très beau teint, de belles lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, de jolis yeux couleur noisette et des cheveux châtains clair ondulés. Elle porte la même robe, que Ginny, avec le signe de Gryffondor. Ron est le frère de Ginny, il est lui aussi roux, a un teint pale et quelques cernes se dessinent sous ses yeux. Et enfin, Harry, le héro de la saga, n'est pas très grand, il a lui un teint assez pale, des cheveux bruns décoiffés, ses célèbres lunettes rondes, et de fines lèvres. J'ai aussi remarqué le début de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front cachés sous ses mèches de cheveux.

J'arrive quelques minutes devant les portes de l'infirmerie et attends encore quelques instants avant de me décider à entrer. Je pousse les portes, et m'avance d'un pas doux et prudent vers le fond de la pièce. Je remarque que le lit du fond est occupé, je sais déjà qui est installé dedans et j'appréhende en m'approchant. J'ai envie de me retourner et de partir. J'arrive enfin devant le lit et découvre Malefoy étendu dedans, il dort. Je prends une chaise et m'installe à côté en le regardant dormir. Au bout d'un petit moment, je prends un livre que j'avais réduit et mis dans ma poche avant de partir. C'est un livre de métamorphose. Je me plonge dedans et ne vois pas le temps passer. Mais une heure après mon arrivée, je sens le blond gesticuler dans son lit. Je ferme mon livre et le regarde. Il ouvre doucement les paupières, et regarde autour de lui, avant de finir par poser son regard froid sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un truc de travers, mais je sais qu'il ne me regarde pas de cette air à cause de ça, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne pensait pas me voir à son réveil vu l'altercation que nous avons eu il y a peu de temps. Le silence dure pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

"Salut Malefoy. Comment te sens-tu ? dis-je d'un ton doux et calme.

-Mieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici après...

-Je sais... Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie, je devais m'excuser et te dire que tu avais... raison.

- A propos ? demande-t-il d'un ton étonné.

- Du fait que je t'ai jugé trop vite.

- Hum... je l'avais un peu cherché aussi.

-Aussi, mais bon..."

Un long silence s'installe et nous restons là à nous regarder. Mais au bout d'un moment, il rompt ce silence et me lance :

" On fait la paix ?

-Oui ", dis-je en souriant.

Nous parlons quelques minutes, mais le sentant fatigué, je lui dis que je reviendrai le voir en soirée et qu'il doit bien se reposer en attendant.

" Tu pourras me rapporter un peu de dessert ? J'ai une de ces faim !

- Oui, bien sur. Je comprends ta faim, c'était pareil lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie.

- Hum... Tu sais que je suis venu te voir un jour quand tu étais ici.

- Ah bon ? dis-je surprise. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis venu tu dormais, alors je t'ai laissé tranquille.

- Merci.

-De quoi ?

- D'être venu. Tu es le seul des élèves qui...

- Pour l'instant. C'est seulement que tu ne connaissais personne à ce moment, tu viens juste d'arriver et pourtant je suis sur que tu as déjà plus d'amis que moi...

- Les amis ne se comptent pas en nombre, mais en qualité. Tu es le seul élève à être venu lorsque j'étais à ici. Et j'ai peut être rencontré des gens, mais ce ne sont que des connaissances.

-Hum... Les professeurs sont venus te voir ?

- Oui certains.

-Lesquels ? demande-t-il curieux.

-Hum... un peu McGonagall et Lupin, un peu plus Dumbledore, et beaucoup Rogue.

-Rogue ? répète-t-il choqué.

- Oui, c'est bizarre, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il est un peu comme mon professeur particulier, une sorte de "tuteur" disons. Dumbledore a dut lui demander de ma surveiller.

-Hum... Je sais tout pour... ton arrivée, enfin pour sa particularité.

-Tu sais tout ? Comment ?

- On m'a tout raconté.

-Tu peux le dire que c'est Rogue qui t'as raconté, ça n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas le dénoncer ou l'engueuler.

-Je vois mal quelqu'un l'engueuler...

- Et pourtant, si tu voyais comme on se dispute. Je lui réponds, il me répond. On se dit mutuellement quand on est pas d'accord.

-Ca doit lui faire bizarre une élève qui lui tient tête. J'ai hâte de voir ça en tout cas.

-Oui je pense que ça va bien te faire rire. Bon allez je te laisse te reposer, à toute à l'heure. Avec le dessert. " dis-je en partant doucement.

Je me sens maintenant beaucoup mieux, et je décide de retourner dans mes appartements avant le repas. _J'espère que Rogue y sera encore, je dois lui demander quelque chose. Et il faudra aussi que j'aille voir McGonagall pour qu'elle m'explique un peu la métamorphose. Ca à l'air passionnant. J'aimerai bien faire comme elle et me changer en un animal quand je le souhaite, devenir un Animagi. _J'arrive dans ma chambre et découvre Rogue à la même place que celle où je l'avais laissé, seulement il y a Dumbledore assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

"Bonjour, professeur, dis-je en lui faisant un signe de tête avant de me diriger vers une des armoires.

-Miss, venez par là, il faut que je vous parle.

-Oui, bien sur, dis-je d'un air craintif.

-Je vais aller droit au but, pouvez-vous m'expliquer les événements de ces derniers jours et me dire pourquoi vous voulez reprendre les cours si vite ? " demande-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Je lui raconte tout les événements des derniers jours en détails, et lui explique tout, chaque lieux, chaque sensations, chaque émotions,... Bref, tout. Je lui explique aussi que je veux reprendre les cours au plus vite pour tenter de mieux me contrôler et ne faire de mal à personne, et lui explique aussi ma théorie qui est : si je travail, je suis fatigué donc je ne rêve pas ou plutôt je ne cauchemarde pas. De plus, il faut que je prenne un rythme plutôt que de rester à errer dans le château. Mais je lui propose aussi d'aller aider à l'infirmerie, à la serre, ou à pleins d'autres choses s'il préfère que j'évite la magie. Tant que je fais quelque chose, ça me va. Rogue intervient et lui dit qu'il faudrait mieux que je reprenne la magie au plus vite. Dumbledore fini par décider que je ferai un mélange des deux, magie et aide. Après nous avoir dit ça, il prend congé en nous laissant seuls dans la pièce. Je pars dans ma chambre sans un mot et Rogue fait de même. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, je pense à ce que j'ai promis à Malefoy. _Et s'il n'aime pas le dessert qui est servit ce soir ? Et comment vais-je pouvoir le transporter, et surtout le prendre sans me faire voir ? Hum... Réfléchis Marie. J'ai une idée, il me suffit de faire apparaître les mêmes sacs qu'on utilise dans mon monde, les sortes de sacs de congélation. Et pour ce qui est de mettre les ingrédients dedans je pourrais prétendre que je n'ai plus faim et que c'est pour plus tard. Bon on verra à ce moment, pour l'instant il faut que__je fasse apparaitre les sacs en question. _" Aparito Folio ! " _Parfait. Bon, il me reste une demi-heure avant le repas, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai parlé à Rogue et Dumbledore, et pour McGonagall, il me reste trop peu de temps. Je n'ai pas envie de lire, je ne fais que ça depuis quelques__jours, alors... je sais ! J'ai envie d'écouter de la musique devant le feu. _Je fais apparaitre un MP4 avec mes chansons favorite et un casque, et sort de la pièce en me dirigeant vers la cheminé constamment allumée. Je m'installe, le ventre sur le tapis agréablement doux et allume le MP4 en branchant le casque dessus. J'écoute plusieurs chansons en regardant le feu s'agiter et en pensant aux moments que ces chansons me rappellent. _Ce ne sont que de bons souvenirs._ Le temps passe à une vitesse ahurissante et les trente minutes m'en paraissent cinq. J'entends la porte de la chambre de Rogue s'ouvrir et il me passe devant sans me jeter un seul regard. Je range mon MP4 et sors à sa suite. J'arrive à la Grande Salle très vite et repaire Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry. Je m'avance vers leur table et vois qu'ils m'ont gardé une place. Je m'approche jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fassent des grands signes et me disent de venir. J'arrive à leur niveau et m'installe entre Harry et Ron. Ginny et Hermione sont toutes les deux en face de nous.

" Salut ! Ca va ?

-Hum... Depuis tout à l'heure oui ! Et vous ?

- Oui, niquel ", répondent-ils.

La conversation part et nous apprenons à nous connaitre. Ils me posent des tas de questions, et moi un peu moins vu que j'en connais déjà pas mal sur eux. Mais je les écoute aussi attentivement qu'il ne m'écoute. Je remarque aussi les petits regards de Ron vers Hermione et l'inverse, et la même chose pour Ginny et Harry. _S'ils savaient ce qui les attend. _Je sens alors un regard posé sur moi, un lourd regard. Je me tourne vers la table des professeurs et découvre que ce regard appartient à Rogue. C'est un regard plein de mépris. _On pari qu'il croit que je préfère Gryffondor à Serpentard. Il a toujours douté de ma loyauté envers Serpentard. _

_En même temps c'est normal._

_Professeur ?_

_Oui, je vous ai dit que j'entendais vos pensées, je vous rappelle. _

_Et moi je vous rappelle que pour les maisons, je suis de Serpentard comme de Gryffondor, hors il n'y a pas de tables pour les gens qui sont de ces deux maisons pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis la seule, alors je suis allée à la seule table où l'on m'a invité. Je serai allée à celle de Serpentard si on m'y avait invité._

_Vous faites ce que vous voulez, Miss._

_Je connais ce regard méprisant, et... je le déteste, alors arrêtez vite s'il vous plaît. _

_Vous ne tirerez rien de moi si vous m'ordonnez les choses, miss. Je ne cèderai pas aux ordres d'une élève._

_Hum... Pouvez-vous mon cher professeur arrêter de me regarder de cette façon s'il vous plaît ?_

_Le sarcasme ne marche pas non plus._

_Ok. Pouvez-vous arrêter de me regarder avec ce regard méprisant s'il vous plaît ? _

Pour toute réponse, je le vois détourner le regard et feinter d'écouter la conversation des autres professeurs.

"Marie! Allo! M'interpelle Alors Hermione.

-Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ? demande Harry.

- Ah euh... rien de spécial.

- D'accord, si tu le dis."

_Quel andouille celui-là._

_Professeur ! _

_Quoi ? Il y croit tout ce que vous lui dites. _

_Vous pouvez éviter d'écouter toute ma vie ?_

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je préfèrerai ne rien entendre. Vos pensées résonnent dans ma tête d'elles-mêmes, je n'y peux rien._

_Vous n'avez qu'à fermer votre esprit. Vous savez le faire ça._

_J'ai déjà essayé, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?_

_Bon, on en reparlera tout à l'heure. En attendant, si vous pourriez éviter d'interrompre mes pensées ou mes conversations, ça serai gentil. _

Aucune réponse. Je prends ça pour un oui. Je me remets dans la conversation normale des Gryffondor et écoute leurs paroles avec intérêt, en donnant tantôts mon avis, tantôts en répondant à leurs questions. Mais je me raidis d'un seul coup en entendant :

"Au fait, apparemment Malefoy est à l'infirmerie, s'exclame Harry.

- Ah bon ? Tant mieux, dit Ron.

- Arrête tu es méchant, intervient Hermione.

- Tu l'as vu toute à l'heure quand tu étais à l'infirmerie ? demande Harry en se tournant vers moi.

- Heu... je ne sais pas. Il y avait quelqu'un au fond de la salle mais je n'ai pas vu qui c'était, dis-je mentant.

- D'ailleurs pourquoi étais-tu à l'infirmerie, demande Ron d'un ton mi-curieux, mi-accusateur.

- Je...

- Ron ! Tu ne vas pas l'accuser d'aller à l'infirmerie. En plus si elle a envie d'être l'ami de Malefoy, c'est son choix, intervient Hermione.

- Merci, j'y étais parce que je dois me faire examiner à peu près tout les jours suite à... une blessure, dis-je en un nouveau mensonge.

- Ah, désolé... dit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ? demande Harry curieux.

- Oh rien de grave, des égratignures mais Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore et Ro... enfin ils préfèrent que je fasse surveiller ça.

- Ah, tu allais dire Rogue ?

- Heu...je... oui, en fait, Dumbledore et Pomfresh lui ont demandé de me donner des potions, alors, il n'a pas vraiment le choix... dis-je en un nouveau demi-mensonge.

- Ah d'accord. Je me disais aussi que Rogue n'aurais jamais fait gaffe a un autre élève que Malefoy de son propre chef", critique encore Ron.

Mais cette fois, les autres l'approuvent, ce qui m'énerve vraiment. _Si ils s'avaient ce qu'il fait tout les jours pour les protéger, ils ne diraient pas ce genre d'idioties, sauf Ron peut être. _J'ai une folle envie de leurs répliquer quelques choses qui les feraient se taire, mais je n'en fais rien. Je ne veux pas me faire d'ennemis, surtout que Rogue a bien cherché à faire en sorte qu'ils le détestent.

_Pourquoi avez-vous mentit trois fois de suite ? _me demande Rogue en veillant que personne ne me parle.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dans mon esprit, professeur ?! _dis-je en lui lançant un regard acerbe.

_Je ne fais pas exprès d'entendre vos conversations et vos pensées, miss. Et pourquoi avoir mentit deux fois à propos de monsieur Malefoy et une fois à propos de moi ?_

_Je n'ai pas mentit à propos de vous. Et pour Malefoy, c'est seulement que je ne veux pas que des bruit s'émiette qu'il..._

_Que vous êtes allé le voir ? Hum... ça ferai tache sur votre futur réputation._

_Non ! Qu'il est à l'infirmerie. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? _

_Hum... Alors pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous n'êtes pas allé le voir ?_

_Parce que sinon j'aurai avoué qu'il était à l'infirmerie et on m'aurait demandé ce qu'il avait en lançant d'insignifiantes remarques à propos de lui. Maintenant quittez mon esprit, professeur ! _

_Demandé de cette façon je ne peux que... refuser._

_Hum... tant pis pour vous, je vais me concentrer sur des choses qui vont très vite vous faire partir. _

_Comme ?_

_Je pourrais penser maquillage et vêtement, amitié et amour, Harry Potter, son père ou si j'étais méchante, penser à votre vie en détaillant ce que je sais._

Pas de réponse.

_Professeur ? Bon soit il est partit, soit il se contente de ne pas répondre. _

Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction et rencontre son regard sec et impassible, mais je ne baisse pas les yeux, au contraire, je le regarde avec intensité. Je ne suis pas une de ces élèves qui ont peur de lui et qui dès qui le voient s'enfui ou baisse les yeux, non, moi je suis plutôt rentre-dedans. Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver à cause d'un simple regard. Surtout quand le premier à me lancer ce regard, c'est lui. Je suis tellement occupée à le défier du regard, que je n'entends pas qu'on me parle. Je suis prise d'un sursaut quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je suis contrainte à quitter Rogue du regard.

"C'est moi ou tu défiais Rogue du regard ? Fais attention à lui, tu ne devrais pas trop le provoquer, il est très fort, et il vaut mieux le craindre et ne pas lui poser de problème sinon...m'avertit Harry.

- Je sais. Mais moi, je n'ai pas peur de tout ça. Je ne vais pas mourir pour un regard. Je ne suis pas lâche au point de baisser les yeux devant un regard acerbe, dis-je sous les yeux interdit des Gryffondor.

-Tu vas t'attiré des ennuis si tu continue comme ça. Il ne faut pas chercher de poux à Rogue…dit Ron d'un ton qui montre tout de sa peur de Rogue.

-Hum...Je n'attire pas les ennuis, ils viennent à moi, et je les combats. Je ne me soumets pas aux autres, dis-je d'un ton impassible. Bref, on ne va pas débattre de ça toute la journée. Au fait, pourquoi m'avez vous tiré de mes pensées ?

- On voulait te présenter un ami, réponds Hermione. Je te présente Thomas ", dit-elle en se reculant légèrement.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Rewiews s'il vous plait !


	5. La vie au château

Salut tout le monde ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>" On voulait te présenter un ami, répond Hermione. Je te présente Thomas ", dit-elle en se reculant légèrement. <em>

Derrière Hermione se trouve un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts sur les côtés et un peu plus long au-dessus. Il a de beaux yeux d'un bleu profond, un joli visage, et des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Il fait entre cinq et dix centimètres de plus que moi et est plutôt musclé. Il a, accroché à son cou, une sorte de plaque militaire. Je lui dis bonjour avec un sourire gêné. _Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le voir avant ? Un homme comme ça se remarque d'habitude. _Nous parlons pendant le reste du repas et arrivé au dessert, j'en mets de côté et donne l'excuse inventée quelques heures auparavant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je les remercie de m'avoir invité à leur table, leur dit au revoir et m'en vais. Mais je sens encore un regard posé sur moi. Je me retourne et aperçois Rogue en train de se lever et de me regarder. Je suis sûre qu'il m'a vu prendre du dessert et qu'il vient me ridiculiser devant tout le monde, alors je presse le pas et sort vite de la Grande Salle. Je me dirige vers l'endroit qui mène à ma chambre. _S'il me fait la morale, autant que ce soit là ou personne ne nous voit ou nous entends. _J'entre et attends en plein milieu de la pièce. Rogue entre à son tour quelques secondes plus tard. Il ferme la porte et s'avance vers moi.

"Pourquoi avez-vous encore mentit et prit du dessert avec vous ?

-Je... Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous !

- Vous préférez le faire devant Dumbledore, rétorque-t-il du tac-au-tac.

-Grrumph... Bon d'accord. C'est pour l'emmener à Malefoy, content ?

- Vous... quoi ? dit-il d'un air surpris.

- Oui, pour l'emmener à Drago. Vous savez, quand je fais une erreur de jugement sur une personne, je l'avoue, et j'essaye de la corriger, moi.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce " moi ", miss ? dit-il en me regardant d'un air froid et sec.

-Pas besoin de prendre cet air là, professeur. Ca ne me fais pas peur. Je ne suis pas soumise comme les autres élèves, je ne vous crains pas autant qu'eux, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- Vous devriez...

- C'est une menace ? Elle ne me fait pas peur. Arrêtez vos menaces et vos regards froid avec moi, ils ne prennent pas », crachai-je en faisant en partant en direction de la porte.

Je pars d'un pas décidé mais au moment ou je passe devant lui en lui retournant son regard, il me retient par le bras et m'envoi valser plus loin sur le sol. Je le regarde s'approcher d'un regard incrédule. Il s'accroupit devant moi et me dit :

" Vous non plus, vous ne me faites pas peur.

-Je serai vous, je ne serai pas si sur de moi.

-Mais heureusement, vous n'êtes pas moi, crache-t-il.

-Heureusement ! lançai-je en me relevant. Maintenant laissez-moi partir, je dois aller voir Drago, dis-je me précipitant vers la porte.

- Pas question, vous n'irez pas le voir.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que je l'empoisonne peut être ? Vous me juger trop vite, professeur, encore une fois », dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

Je marche vite en direction de l'infirmerie, mais me rends compte que Rogue me suis, d'un pas rapide. Je slalome entre les élèves et en vient presque à courir.

_Miss, venez ici et vite ! _

_Il n'en est pas question ! _dis-je en accélérant.

Je regarde derrière moi, et vois que Rogue me rattrape de plus en plus. Je me dépêche encore plus mais boum ! Je rentre dans quelqu'un et fini à terre. C'est Thomas. Il m'aide à me relever et me dit :

"A peine quelques minutes qu'on se connait et tu me rentres déjà dedans, qu'est-ce que ça va être dans une semaine ?

- Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu...

- Pas grave t'inquiète. Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non ça va et toi?

- Il en faut plus pour me mettre K.O. », dit-il en rigolant.

Il continu à me parler, tandis ce que je me retourne pour constater que Rogue et furieux de ne pouvoir venir m'engueuler. Je sens qu'il cherche une idée pour venir m'arracher à Thomas. Il faut donc que je cherche une idée pour qu'il m'accompagne. Heureusement, il me propose de lui même quelque chose.

" Où allais-tu pour être aussi pressé ?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Ah. A cause de se dont tu parlais toute à l'heure ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mais tu n'y es pas déjà allé aujourd'hui ?

-Si, mais Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là, alors j'y retourne, dis-je en mentant.

-D'accord. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Heu... oui je veux bien."

Nous partons en direction de l'infirmerie et je jette un dernier regard à Rogue qui fulmine de rage. _Je devine bien qu'il va nous suivre mais j'improviserai après_. Nous parlons durant tout le trajet, et il s'avère que Thomas est un jeune homme très gentil et charmant. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il me dit au revoir et repart. Je me glisse très vite à l'intérieur et me dirige vers Drago. J'arrive à sa hauteur et constate qu'il ne dort pas. Mais à se moment là, j'entends les portes s'ouvrir et je vois Rogue se diriger vers moi à toute vitesse. Il m'attrape par le cou et me jette plus loin, sous le regard surpris de Drago.

" Professeur, tente-t-il d'intervenir.

- Je vous interdis de lui donner ce que vous avez amené ! me cri-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il a le droit de manger à ce que je sache ?

- Vous lui avez déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ! me cracha-t-il en sachant qu'il touche un point faible.

- Je lui apporte seulement à manger ! C'est juste de la nourriture. Qui plus est, nourriture fait par des elfes de maisons.

-Et surtout nourriture que vous avez empoisonnée !

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demande Drago qui essaye de comprendre la colère de son parrain.

- Cette fille essaye de t'empoisonner en venant t'offrir à manger ! répond Rogue.

-Elle n'essaye pas de m'empoisonner, elle m'amène ce que je lui ai demandé », dit Drago.

Aussitôt l'emprise de Rogue sur mon cou se desserre, et je tombe de nouveau à terre. Je prends la nourriture dans ma poche, et la mets rageusement dans les mains de Rogue. _Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier que je ne l'ai pas empoisonné ! _ Et je m'en vais en fulminant de colère. Je me dirige le plus loin possible de lui, mais reste dans le château pour éviter les endroits maudit. J'arrive enfin dans la tour d'astronomie, la plus grande tour du château, mais aussi la tour interdite aux élèves. Je sais que Dumbledore doit être au courant que je suis dedans, mais je m'en fou. _Il peut venir, peu n'importe_. Heureusement, il ne vient pas. Je reste seule, à contempler la vue. La tour est très haute et on voit bien le paysage. On aperçois la forêt interdite, le lac, le château,... Je regarde alors la tour elle même. Elle est encore plus impressionnante que dans le film. Elle est ouverte, et très lumineuse. Après avoir détaillé la pièce je décide de m'entrainer à la magie. Je lance divers sorts, facile ou difficiles et répare tout ce que je casse. La magie me fait un bien fou. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai un peu oublié les choses apprises dans les livres. J'en sors un de ma poche et lui rends sa taille normale. Je le lis et le pose à terre pour tester le sort. C'est une réussite. Je suis fière d'arriver à manier la magie de cette façon. Je continue à m'entrainer des heures durant, mais en voyant le soleil décliner, je redescends vers ma chambre. J'entre dans le bureau-bibliothèque et ne jette pas le moindre regard à Rogue qui est assit sur le canapé. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, entre et la ferme à double tour. J'insonorise la pièce et mets la musique très fort. Je me couche sur mon lit, et prends mon livre de métamorphose que je lis jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Lorsque je sors enfin de ma chambre Rogue est encore là, mais cette fois à son bureau. Je sors de la pièce sans un mot, et me dirige vers la Grande Salle. En arrivant, je me demande où est-ce que je vais aller m'assoir. Je regarde un peu tout le monde et vois que Drago est sortit de l'infirmerie. Il se tourne et au moment où il me voit, me fait signe de venir manger avec lui. Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentard et m'assois à côté de Drago sous les yeux éberlué des Gryffondor._ J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux et avec qui je veux quand même ! _ Drago voit mon regard énervé et me dit :

" Tu peux allez avec eux si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai le droit de venir ici. Ils ne vont pas m'embêter pour ça quand même. Et au pire... tant pis pour eux, dis-je d'un ton renfrogné qui fait rire Drago et qui me détend un peux. Ca va mieux ton épaule et ton ventre ?

- Oui, ça va. Tu sais Rogue m'a expliqué pour ça... dit-il en pointant son ventre du doigt. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, ça n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais, dit-il du voix calme que je ne lui connais pas.

- C'est gentil mais... tu devrais m'en vouloir. J'aurai pu...

- Mais maintenant tout va bien alors... Oublie ça, d'accord ?

- Hum... Je vais essayer », dis-je en voyant son regard suppliant.

Nous discutons et rigolons durant tout le repas sous l'œil attentif de Rogue. Mais il ne vient pas interrompre la conversation ou mes pensées. Je me rends aussi compte que les autres Serpentard sont étonnés devant notre discussion amicale.

" Ils n'ont pas l'habitude que je parle amicalement à quelqu'un sans avoir quelque chose à lui demander. Je les comprends, j'ai toujours été comme ça.

- Mouai... c'est ce que tu montrais mais...

- C'est vrai, mais ça ils ne le savent pas. C'est plus intéressant de voir un Malefoy comme son père, sans vrais amis que de voir un Drago gentil et non-intéressé. Je suis un Serpentard, c'est comme ça.

-Hum... c'est bête pour eux. Moi en tout cas, je ne compte pas me restreindre pour les autres », dis-je en voyant le sourire peu commun de Drago.

Le repas passe à une vitesse époustouflante, je suis heureuse de connaitre le vrai Drago et non pas le méchant du film. J'espère tout de même que les Gryffondor ne m'en veulent pas trop, parce que je ne veux quand même pas me faire d'ennemis... Surtout que j'apprécie beaucoup Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Thomas. _Je verrai bien. _La fin du repas sonne et j'attends que McGonagall sorte pour la suivre. Je m'approche d'elle et me racle la gorge.

" Ah bonjour mademoiselle Simon.

- Bonjour, professeur. Je voulais vous poser une question à propos de la métamorphose.

- Ah oui. Venez, suivez-moi. Nous allons en parler dans mon bureau."

Je la suis jusque dans son bureau situé au premier étage au fond d'un couloir. Et elle me fait entrer dans son bureau. Il n'est ni grand ni petit. Il y a plusieurs armoires sur le mur de gauche et des tableaux sur celui de droite. Un bureau se trouve en face de la porte, avec à côté un petit tableau. McGonagall s'installe à son bureau et me désigne la chaise d'en face en me demandant ce que je souhaite.

" J'aimerai que vous m'appreniez la métamorphose et plus précisément comment on me se métamorphoser en animaux.

- Hum... Eh bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais vous devez savoir que c'est un exercice très dur. Savez-vous quel est votre Patronus ?

- Nom, yeux ...

- Oh mais suis-je bête, vous ne devez pas savoir ce qu'est un Patronus. C'est...

- Si je sais, c'est une sorte de projection lumineuse positive de nous même. Ca ressemble quelque peu à un fantôme en plus lumineux, en plus positif, avec de l'espoir,...

- C'est exactement ça. Savez-vous comment le faire apparaitre ?

- Oui, il faut jeter le sort : " Expecto Patronum ", en pensant à quelque chose de très joyeux, de positif, un souvenir heureux par exemple.

- C'est ça. Bon et bien, essayez.

- Maintenant ? Comme ça ? dis-je un peu surprise.

- Oui, vous en savez beaucoup alors voyons comment se porte votre technique. Voyons voir si vous y arrivez si vite qu'avec le professeur Rogue.

- Bien. "

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre fort sur des moments de bonheur de ma vie. Mes relations amoureuses, enfin les bons moments, mes trois meilleurs amie et mon meilleur ami, nos fou rires, ma famille, mes animaux,... Tout ce qui est positif pour moi. Et je lance enfin un " Expecto Patronum " en gardant ces bons moments en mémoire. J'ouvre les yeux au moment ou j'entends une petite exclamation sortir de la bouche du professeur McGonagall, et je découvre avec stupéfaction quatre Patronus devant moi. Il y a un chien-loup, une tigresse blanche, une licorne, et une... biche. Une biche ? Mais c'est le même que... Rogue ! Je regarde McGonagall incrédule mais elle est tout autant étonnée que moi.

" Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Quatre Patronus ! Bon ça n'est pas grave mais pour la métamorphose, je pense que vous aurez le choix entre les quatre. J'irai en parler à Dumbledore demain matin, en attendant, reposez-vous pour pouvoir tenter de vous métamorphoser dans pas longtemps. Au revoir.

- D'accord, au revoir, professeur "

Je sors de la salle toujours aussi étonnée. Mais je pense d'un seul coup qu'il ne faut pas que Rogue le sache. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter. _L'un de mes Patronus est le même que celui de mon professeur... Et en plus j'en ai quatre ! Encore une chose qui ne s'est jamais vu. _J'arrive devant le tableau de notre salle commune, reprends un peu mes esprits et prononce le mot de passe. Je traverse la pièce sans un mot et ouvre le passage de ma chambre. J'entre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je me change et vais me démaquiller dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Je sors et tombe nez-à-nez avec Rogue, qui me regarde d'un air surpris. Je comprends pourquoi seulement quelques secondes plus tard. C'est ma tenue, je suis en pyjama. Mon pyjama est composé d'un short moulant bleu foncé plutôt court et d'un haut ample bleu turquoise. Pour la première fois, Rogue détourne les yeux en premier et je passe sans qu'il ne me dise rien. J'entre dans ma chambre et la ferme à double tour. _Mince, jamais oublié que je risquai de tomber sur Rogue. Oh et puis au pire, ça n'est pas si terrible que ça, je ne suis pas si répugnante que ça, enfin je crois, ou plutôt j'espère. Ca n'est qu'un pyjama, ça n'est pas comme si il m'avait vu nue. _Je décide de me mettre dans mon lit et de lire un peu avant d'éteindre la lumière. Je tombe quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée par la famille.

_Il fait nuit maintenant, mais je ne suis plus dans ma chambre. Je suis perchée sur la branche d'un arbre et scrute le sol. A côté de moi, ce trouve un homme, je le connais, je ne peux pas l'oublier, son visage, sa cruauté,... Au bout d'un petit moment, j'entends des bruits de pas. _

_" Marie ? Marie ? "_

_Je connais cette voix, oui, je la connais très bien. Je l'aime et l'entendre me fait un bien fou. Je descends de l'arbre et le voit, c'est bien lui, Mathieu, un beau jeune homme de deux ans de plus que moi. Il a des cheveux châtain clair, voir blond, de magnifique yeux bleu, et est légèrement plus grand que moi. Il porte un t-shirt blanc, une écharpe marron, des lunettes ray ban noir, une veste grise ouverte et un jean noir. Je le vois, là devant moi, beau, magnifique. J'entends un bruit derrière moi, et entends des bruits de pas s'avançant vers moi. Un bras se pose sur le mien et je change d'attitude. Je me tourne vers Mathieu, et je le regarde d'une manière inhabituelle._

_" Marie ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?_

_- Mathieu, dis-je avec un mélange d'amour et de faim dans la voix. Rejoins-moi. " _

_Je me jette sur lui, affamée et plante mon regard dans le sien. Je me penche dans son cou et susurre : _

_" A tout de suite, mon amour. "_

_Je le mords, fort, avec appétit. Son sang envahit ma bouche, au début j'apprécie ça, mais peu à peu, je reprends conscience et une vague de d'affolement me submerge. Je me détache de lui et cri très fort, en le voyant inerte devant moi. Je me tourne et vois le sourire satisfait de l'autre vampire, celui qui m'a attaqué, je crie de nouveau._

Je me réveille en sursaut, je suis pleine de sueur. Les images défilent dans ma tête tandis ce que je vois la porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur Rogue, qui s'approche vite de moi. Il s'assoit sur mon lit, fait apparaitre une bassine d'eau et un gant et me l'applique sur le visage en me calmant.

" Reprenez-vous, miss. Qu'avez-vous vu ? "

Je ne lui réponds pas. Mais il n'insiste pas, il attend que je me calme. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je commence à me reprendre et arrive enfin à croiser le regard de mon professeur. Je tends alors ma main vers lui, et la pose sur son bras en faisant défiler les images, les sensations, les émotions de mon cauchemar. En voyant son regard changer, je comprends qu'il se demande ce que je fais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à voir les images. Le cauchemar re-défile dans mon esprit, et je tente de me contrôler comme je peux. Le cauchemar s'estompe doucement et je vois que Rogue me regarde intensément. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'analyse, et m'inspecte de fond en comble. Je comprends au bout d'un certain moment que ce regard et surtout dû à ma main encore posé sur la sienne. Je la retire aussitôt et baisse la tête gêné.

"Miss... Rien ne prouve que vous l'ayez... enfin qu'il soit devenu un vampire.

- Avez-vous besoin de lunettes, professeur. Vous l'avez vu vous même !

- Oui, bien sur. Mais comme il n'est pas dans ce monde, on peut penser qu'il n'a pas été affecté.

- Hum... j'espère ", dis-je partit dans mes pensées.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Je repense à mon cauchemar, aux possibilités que Mathieu soit... mort. Aux sensations et émotions de ce cauchemar. J'étais heureuse de le revoir, et si c'était maintenant, je ne le serai plus du tout. Je m'en veux terriblement. Au bout d'un long moment, Rogue brise le silence.

" C'était lui, la personne à qui vous pensiez quand j'ai lu dans vos pensées dans les cachots l'autre jour ? demande-il.

- En partie, oui.

- Il s'appelle Mathieu, c'est ça ?

- Oui, écoutez, je sais que si vous le connaissiez, vous ne l'aimeriez pas alors ne cherchez pas à le connaitre. De plus je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas envie de parler de Lily, surtout pas à moi, alors comprenez que je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui... dis-je tristement.

- Je comprends, mais sachez que garder pour ce genre de choses pour soi-même ne sert strictement à rien.

- C'est vous qui dites ça ? dis-je étonnée et stupéfaite.

- Oui, justement, parce que je sais ce que c'est de garder quelque chose trop longtemps pour soi. Et regardez ce que l'on devient ", dit-il en se désignant lui-même.

Je relève la tête et croise son regard. Il part aussitôt me laissant seule, il me laisse méditer sur ses paroles. Je mets longtemps avant de me rendormir. Ma cicatrise me brule un peu, mais ça n'est pas le plus douloureux...

Je reprends les cours particulier durant une semaine avec Rogue et McGonagall. Elle a parlé à Dumbledore et lui a tout expliqué. Il lui a proposé d'essayer d'en savoir plus et de me donner des cours particulier. Les cours se passent de la meilleur façon possible, j'apprends vite et reforme ce qu'on me dit. Rogue me montre les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, l'occlumancie et la legilimancie . Je suis bien meilleur dans la deuxième matière que dans la première, mais je fais tout de même des efforts. McGonagall, elle, tente de m'apprendre la métamorphose, et j'y arrive tant bien que mal. J'arrive à changer des objets d'abord petits, puis moyens,... Au fil des jours, la taille des objets augmente et la difficulté aussi, mais je m'en sors. J'attends avec impatience le moment ou j'apprendrai à m'auto métamorphoser, à devenir un Animagi. Je lis beaucoup pour apprendre plus vite. Je continue à manger tantôt avec les Gryffondor, tantôt avec les Serpentard, ou plutôt avec Drago. Les autres élèves de Serpentard ne tentent pas trop de me connaitre mais ils ne me font pas non-plus de mauvais coups. Les Gryffondor, eux, sont tous très gentils avec moi. Je trouve une amitié réconfortante avec Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Thomas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis aussi l'amie de Drago. Un jour, Harry m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais ami avec Drago, je lui ai répondu :

" Vous le détestez parce que vous connaissez le Drago qui ressemble à son père, le Drago méchant, arrogant et dédaigneux. Le mauvais Drago. Mais en réalité, Drago est gentil, drôle et protecteur. Avec moi, il a baissé son masque, il m'a montré sa vrai personnalité, et, cette personnalité, je l'apprécie. "

Je crois que ce jour là, je leur ai vraiment cloué le bec. Ils ont du mettre au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour y réfléchir, et depuis je trouve, qu'ils cherchent à éviter les ennuis avec Drago. Je n'en suis que soulagée car je ne veux pas voir mes amis s'affronter à longueur de journée. Je crois que, ce jour là, Rogue à entendu ce que j'ai dit car il est passé vers nous et j'ai pu distingué un léger sourire sur son visage. Je suis contente qu'il ai enfin compris que je ne voulais pas de mal à Drago.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux semaines que je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Je suis contente d'y être. Je suis tranquillement assise sur mon lit lorsque j'entends la voix de Rogue m'appeler.

" Miss, il y a quelqu'un pour vous."

Je sors de mon lit en me demandant qui cela peut bien être. Je pousse le passage de ma chambre et me dirige vers la porte quand je vois mes amis dans la pièce. Il y a Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Thomas, Ron et... Et Drago. Je vois le regard dégouté de Rogue passer d'Harry à Ron.

_Il y a des Gryffondor dans mon bureau... ça ne c'est jamais vu._

_Désolé professeur et merci. Mais au fait, ce lieu n'est pas qu'à vous, je vous rappelle, _dis-je avec humour.

Je me dirige vers mes amis et leurs demande que me vaut le plaisir de leurs compagnie, à tous.

" Ca fait deux semaines que tu es là ! Ca se fête, me répond Thomas.

- Oh vous y avez pensé ! C'est tellement gentil.

- A vrai dire, c'est Malefoy qui y a pensé et qui nous a demandé de venir te le souhaiter, dit Ginny d'un ton neutre.

- C'est vrai ? Merci Drago ! Merci à vous tous ! dis-je en étreignant doucement et rapidement Drago sous les yeux étonnés des Gryffondor, de Rogue et de Drago lui-même.

- De rien, ça n'est pas grand chose ", dit Drago.

Ils restent quelques temps à bavarder, puis finissent par repartir, seul Drago reste.

" Bon maintenant qu'ils sont partit fêtons ça comme il se doit, avec un gâteau ! dit-il en en tirant un de derrière le canapé. Surprise !

- Oh Drago ! Il ne fallait pas, merci ! Tu es génial, dis-je heureuse.

- Ca n'est rien ! Tu viens te joindre à nous Severus, demande Drago.

- Hum... je ne vois pas ce qu'i fêter mais c'est d'accord, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Et je te rappelle qu'en compagnie des autres élèves tu es censé me vouvoyer et m'appeler professeur, Drago.

- Je ne traite pas Marie comme les autres élèves alors... Et je lui fais confiance pour ne pas divulguer nos attitudes familières.

- Bien sur que non, je ne dirai rien. Et puis maintenant que c'est fait... " dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Nous partageons un bon framboisier en discutant de choses et d'autres. _Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé tenir la conversation à Drago et Rogue autour d'un framboisier. Oups ! J'ai oublié de fermer mon esprit. Je sais que vous m'avez entendu professeur._

_Effectivement. _

_Vous ne pouvez pas fermer votre esprit à mes pensées ?_

_Non, sinon je l'aurai fait depuis bien longtemps. _

_Ce que vous pouvez être désagréable_, pensai-je en fermant mon esprit.

Je croise alors le regard consterné de Rogue. Je ris intérieurement. Drago, lui, n'a rien perdu de notre affrontement.

" Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous regardez normalement sans rien dire et que d'un seul coup, vos regards changent ? C'est comme si vous parliez par la pensée.

- Je... dis-je avant d'être coupé par Drago.

- J'ai raison ? Vous pouvez communiquer par la pensée ?

- Oui, enfin, il espionne mes pensées.

- Quoi ? dit-Rogue consterné. J'entends ses pensées sans le vouloir, si j'avais pu, j'aurai arrêté depuis bien longtemps.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Vos longs regards appuyés, surtout dans la Grande Salle. Vous passez votre vie à vous chamailler, en faite ?

- Non, répondons nous à l'unisson.

- Bien sur, bien sur.

- On expose nos différents points de vue, répliquai-je.

- Très différents points de vue, renchérit Rogue.

- Pas besoin d'en rajouter tout de même ! dis-je avec humeur.

- J'avais raison, vous passez votre vie à vous disputer. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. A toute à l'heure ! Et évitez de vous étrangler mutuellement, dit Drago ironique.

- Ca va être dur, répond Rogue.

- Oui effectivement, très dur ! dis-je à mon tour. A toute à l'heure."

Drago sort de la pièce en riant et je me rends compte de la stupidité de la scène qui vient de se passé. Je vais dans ma chambre, prends un livre de charme et vais m'installer sur le fauteuil tandis ce que Rogue part vers son bureau avec, lui aussi, un livre à la main. Le fauteuil sur lequel je m'assois est de couleur or et argent comme les deux couleurs de mes deux maisons. J'ai fait apparaitre ce fauteuil il y a une semaine. J'impose tout doucement mes marques dans notre salle commune, enfin j'essaye. Je commence à lire les premières pages du livre, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je ferme le livre et contemple le feu dans la cheminée. Je me retourne et voit Rogue assit devant son bureau, il réfléchit surement à ses cours, il les préparent dans sa tête, enfin je pense. Je le regarde lire, prendre des notes, réfléchir durant un long moment. C'est marrant, mais en le voyant travailler comme ça, on voit que c'est un très bon professeur. _Je ne comprends pas ceux qui en doutent, qui pensent autrement_. _Certes, il est sarcastique mais il reste une personne brillante._ Je suis tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne vois pas que Rogue a levé les yeux de son livre et me regarde aussi. Je continue à le regarder, pas question de baisser les yeux devant lui. Il pourrait se méprendre et croire que je suis faible et soumise à lui. Nos regards restent accrochés durant un long moment.

" Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il la fin ? demande Rogue.

- Rien.

- Alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

- Pourquoi ça vous gêne tant que ça ?

- Pour être franc... OUI !

- Vous êtes... laissez tomber, dis-je en me contenant mais en continuant de le regarder.

- Je laisserai tomber quand vous arrêterez de me regarder et que vous m'expliquerez pourquoi ce regard à lieu d'être.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans : laissez tomber ? J'ai tout de même le droit de regarder qui je veux.

- Oui, vous pouvez regarder tout le monde sauf... moi !

- ...

- Hum... C'est nouveau que vous ne répondiez pas ?

- Je ne cherche pas à me disputer moi, pas comme certain !

- Oh, parce que je cherche à me disputer ? demande-t-il en se levant de son bureau.

- Oui, dis-je sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Mais bien sur. Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes réellement arrogante ! dit-il en se rapprochant très près de moi.

- Bon, je veux bien faire preuve de patience, mais là, c'est trop ! Je n'ai fait que vous regarder, sans rien dire, et vous vous sentez tout de suite agressé ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi ? lui demandai-je.

- Je... commence-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de moi comme pour me menacer.

- Excusez-moi, dit Drago en entrant sans frapper. J'ai oublié... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Quand je vous parlais de vous étrangler, je n'étais pas sérieux !

- Non, c'est pas ça. le professeur Rogue m'expliquait quelque chose à propos de la magie. Pas vrai professeur ? dis-je avec un regard appuyé.

- Euh... Oui, bien sur, répond-il en se redressant. Je lui montrais comment...

- Oh c'est bon à d'autres. Je sais très bien, ce qui s'est passé. Comment faites-vous pour vous disputer en si peux de temps ?! dit-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

- Hum ...

- C'est de ma faute, je l'ai empêché de travailler, dis-je en partant vers ma chambre. Veuillez m'excusez professeur, je vais aller dans ma chambre pour ne plus vous déranger."

Je pars dans ma chambre sous les yeux éberlués de Rogue.

**Salle commune : point de vue extérieur. **

Drago et Rogue sont tous les deux installés dans la salle commune, Rogue sur le canapé, et Drago sur le fauteuil.

" Tu m'explique ? dit Drago en voyant le regard stupéfait de Rogue.

- C'est la première fois qu'elle... comment dire... on va dire : " s'incline " devant moi au lieu de se montrer arrogante.

- Hum... Elle n'est pas si méchante, arrogante et mauvaise que tu ne le penses Severus. Au contraire, depuis qu'elle est là, je vais beaucoup mieux, c'est peut être là seule qui me connait vraiment comme je suis. Là seule qui ne me voit pas comme mon père.

- Je ne te voit pas comme ton père.

- Je sais, mais je veux dire... c'est la seule élève qui ne me voit pas comme lui. Et puis même dans le reste il n'y a qu'elle et toi à qui je peux vraiment faire confiance. Et cela alors qu'elle n'est au château que depuis deux semaines. Je ne souhaite pas que vous vous disputiez tout le temps.

- On ne se dispute pas tout le temps, on s'explique. Et comme elle a beaucoup de caractère...

- Toi aussi tu en as beaucoup, lui fait remarquer le blond. C'est pour ça que vous vous chamaillez tout le temps, vous avez tout les deux un fort caractère. Mais les forts caractère peuvent s'entendre, regarde toi et moi, ou elle et moi.

- Hum... Je ne sais pas...

- Fait un effort s'il te plait.

- D'accord, abandonne Rogue.

- Et pour toute à l'heure, que c'est il passé ? demande Drago curieux.

- Eh bien, c'est un peu de ma faute, je crois... Disons que je travaillais tranquillement, quand j'ai compris qu'elle me regardait, alors je me suis un peu énervé...

- Un peu ?

- Oui, bon d'accord, peut être un peu plus qu'un peu.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, à bientôt !

- A bientôt ! "

Rogue reste seul dans la pièce, puis décide à aller voir Marie.

**Ma chambre : mon point de vue. **

Je suis étendue sur mon lit en train de lire le livre de charme de toute à l'heure quand j'entend la voix de Rogue demander.

" Miss, puis-je entrer ?

- Hum ...

- Je voulais vous dire que... je ...

- Laissez tomber.

- Non, je tiens à vous dire merci. Ou peut être aussi pardon."

Je relève la tête pour la première fois depuis son entrée, et le regarde en cherchant comment je dois prendre ces excuses.

" Je vous excuse, dis-je simplement. Même si je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Eh bien, je vous dit merci, pour avoir essayé de me couvrir toute à l'heure, et je vous dit pardon à cause de mon attitude. Mais surtout, je vous demande pardon, car je vous ai jugé trop vite, je vous ai jugé comme tout mes autres élèves.

- Hum... Je suis honorée par vos excuses. Non, sérieusement, dis-je en voyant son regard vif posé sur moi. Et je vous excuse, je n'ai moi non plus pas été... comment dire... ou peut être trop...

- Arrogant?

- Hum... oui, dis-je en souriant. Mais d'un côté je pense que ça vous fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous tient tête, dis-je avec un nouveau léger sourire.

- Hum... vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me le dire...

- Dumbledore?

- Oui, effectivement.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout. Bon je ne veux pas vous virez mais je crois que vous étiez en train de travailler quand je vous ai dérangé alors...

- Oui, je m'en vais, mais d'abord puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Vous pouvez toujours la poser, on verra après si j'y réponds.

- Pourquoi me regardiez vous comme ça toute à l'heure ?

- Hum... je... je réfléchissais à... vous...

- Mais encore ? dit-il curieux.

- Argh. Je me disais que vous étiez un bon professeur et que je ne comprends pas ceux qui disent le contraire, content ?

- Etes-vous sérieuse ?

- Bien sur. Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ?

- Parce que personne ne pense ça.

- Parce que les autres non pas un regard objectif, ils n'ont pas le bon regard. Comme pour Drago ", dis-je en me plongeant dans son regard.

Un regard noir, vide, sans chaleur, un regard qui a perdu l'amour et qui a beaucoup souffert. C'est comme un puits sans fond, mais il y a tout de même un légère étincelle, une étincelle qui me donne enfin d'aller plus loin, j'ai enfin de creuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle surgisse et ne révèle le vrai Rogue. Rogue se retourne et sort de la pièce, ma réponse a eut l'air de le surprendre. Je reste dans ma chambre à lire et à penser à cette conversation jusqu'au moment du repas. A 19h30, j'entends Rogue me dire qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger. Je le remercie, remets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et sors de ma chambre. A ma grande surprise, Rogue est encore là. Je le suis jusqu'à la Grande Salle et nous parlons un peu de la semaine à venir.

" Je crois qu'il serait bien que vous commenciez les cours avec les autres élèves. Je vous pense prête, même peut être plus que certains les élèves eux-mêmes, dit-il sarcastique.

- Vous êtes sévère avec eux.

- Il le faut.

- Avec certains oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le faille pour tous.

- Hum... je ne sais pas. De toute façon j'ai toujours fait comme ça. En tout cas, je vais parler de ça avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- D'accord. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, professeur, dis-je arrivée au niveau de Drago.

- Merci, bon appétit à vous aussi, miss, dit-il en partant.

- Heu... vous jouiez la comédie ou quoi ? me demande Drago interloqué.

- Non non, nous avons parlé et ça va mieux.

- Tu es allé lui parler ?

- Qui t'as dit que c'était moi qui y été allé ? dis-je avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ? Impossible ! Rogue est venu te voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? "

Je lui raconte notre conversation, et tout le reste. Il n'en revient pas. Nous continuons à parler de ça durant un petit moment et doucement je change de sujet. La conversation est longue mais, je ne m'ennuie pas. Drago me présent à son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Il est grand, métis, a des cheveux court noir et des yeux noirs. En regardant bien les Serpentard qui m'entourent je crois que seul Drago n'a pas les yeux noir. Les siens sont bleu-gris, mais plus gris. C'est un détail troublant. Je serre la main de Blaise, et au moment de la retirer je croise son regard noir, ténébreux. Il me regard intensément, essaye de me cerner, mais au lieu de me perdre dans la panique, je me souviens des cours d'occlumancie du professeur Rogue, et met en place une forte barrière. Il lâche doucement ma main avec un léger sourire que j'ai du mal à interpréter. Le reste du repas se déroule normalement jusqu'à se que Dumbledore quitte l'estrade et se dirige vers moi.

" Marie, pourrez-vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau avec le professeur Rogue à la fin du repas ? demande-t-il.

- Oui bien sur.

- A toute à l'heure ", dit-il en partant en direction des grandes portes et surement de son bureau.

Le repas continu de façon normal, ou presque. Je commence à parler avec certains Serpentard, mais je me méfie beaucoup. A la fin du repas, je vois Rogue se lever et venir dans ma direction. J'anticipe sa venue et me lève en disant au revoir à Drago et aux autres avant de suivre Rogue. Nous nous dirigeons en silence vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Nous longeons les couloirs tantôt vide tantôt remplis d'élèves ayant finit de manger. Rogue tente d'éviter le plus possible les couloirs remplis mais il ne réussit pas toujours. Je le vois perdre peu à peu son calme, mais heureusement en le voyant, les élèves s'écartent du passage. _C'est marrant de voir à quel point ils le craignent._

_Ca l'est encore plus pour moi ! _

_Bizarrement, votre amusement ne m'étonne même pas, _pensai-je en souriant.

Nous arrivons devant le bureau de Dumbledore et entrons. Il nous attend assit à son bureau et nous fixe quelques secondes avant de dire :

" Bonjour Severus, Marie, je vous attendez. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien et vous, professeur ?

- Oh comme un homme d'à peu près 150 ans, dit-il en souriant. Comment se passent vos cours ?

- A merveille.

- Bien qu'en pensez-vous professeur ?

- C'est bien, il y a du progrès.

- Waah, si vous l'avouez, c'est que ça doit être bon.

- Je sais me montrer objectif quand il le faut, répond Rogue les dents serré.

- Oui, bien sur, je le sais, Severus, dit Dumbledore en laissant un petit blanc. J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall de venir. Nous allons évaluer votre niveau dans l'arrière cour du château, là où il n'y a personne. Venez avec moi. " dit-il en partant.

Le professeur McGonagall nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Nous nous dirigeons tout quatre dans une partie du château que je ne connais pas. Le professeur Dumbledore me donne quelques instructions, que j'exécute avec succès, puis il me demande de faire un duel contre le professeur Rogue. Il me donne quelques minutes de préparation avec mon professeur et en profite pour parler avec McGonagall.

" Vous vous souvenez des leçons ?

- Bien sur que oui.

- Bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'irez doucement, dit-il en une grimace qui ressemble légèrement à un sourire.

- Ahah, c'est très drôle. Je serai vous je ne parlerai pas si vite.

- Mais heureusement vous n'êtes pas moi !

- Pff ! Vous êtes...

- Prétentieux ?

- Hum... j'allais dire odieux mais prétentieux passe bien, dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous pouvez parler mademoiselle-la-reine-de-l'arrogance !

- Quoi ?! Excusez-moi monsieur-le-prince-du-mépris !

- Je ne... !

- ...vous permet pas ! Patati-patata ! Vous êtes prévisible !

- Grrumph ! Je vais vous... !

- Etriper ! Moi aussi !

- Professeur ? Marie ? Vous êtes près ? demande Dumbledore en nous regardant bizarrement.

- Oui, nous sommes près, dis-je.

- Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin, me chuchote Rogue lorsque je passe devant lui.

- Bonne chance à vous, oui ! " lui lançai-je.

Dumbledore et McGonagall nous regarde avec attention. _Il doivent surement se demander ce qu'il nous prend. Bon maintenant, concentration, je ne veux pas me ridiculiser._

_Ca serai drôle pourtant... ! _

_Vous m'énervez_, pensai-je en fermant mon esprit.

Je regarde le regard contrarié de Rogue et me concentre. _Je fais la maligne mais il s'agit de Rogue et si je veux le repousser un minimum il me faudra toute ma concentration._ Je sors ma baguette et la pointe en avant, prête à répliquer à la moindre attaque. Mais au lieu de m'attaquer, Rogue reste fixé sur place, la baguette en l'air, ses yeux planté dans les miens. Me lancerai-t-il un défi ? Hum... si c'est ça, je le relève ! Nous restons comme ça durant environ cinq minutes, et peu à peu le regard de Dumbledore et de McGonagall devient de plus en plus interrogateurs .Rogue remarque les regards posé sur nous et lance ça première attaque, que je repousse facilement. _Vous n'avez rien de mieux ?_

_Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous cassiez un ongle, miss._

_Ahah, c'est que vous êtes d'un comique ! _

_Concentrez-vous un peu, au lieu de faire l'idiote. _

Pour toute réponse, je me contente de fermer mon esprit sans lui répondre quoi que ce soit. _Il va voir, c'est lui qui va se casser un ongle ! _Je le laisse continuer ses attaques durant quelques minutes en les repoussant toutes. Puis au moment où il s'y attend le moins, je lance ma première attaque qui arrache un léger cri de surprise au professeur McGonagall. Mais bien sur, Rogue la repousse et contre-attaque. Une attaque plus forte que la première, d'ailleurs peu à peu ses attaques gagnent en puissance et j'ai plus de mal à les repousser. Heureusement mes attaques aussi montent en puissance. La bataille est vraiment imposante, les sorts partent de tout les côtés, et les étincelles aussi. _C'est vraiment fatiguant, Rogue est tenace. Je sais que c'est un très bon sorcier, donc ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, ce qui m'étonne c'est plutôt que j'arrive à lui résister._

_Ca m'étonne tout autant. _

_Professeur ! _

_Et ça m'étonne aussi que vous arriviez à penser en même temps. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas le plus étonné._

Je décide de me concentrer un peu plus sur mes prochains sorts pour y mettre plus de puissance. " Petrificus Totalus ! " _Hum, loupé. En même temps s'il se laisse avoir pas ça... _" Confundus! " _Rooh encore loupé ! Ca commence à m'énerver. _Rogue lance un puissant sort, mais au lieu de le repousser comme je le fais depuis le début, j'absorbe le sort, le rejette en direction de Rogue et tombe à terre sous l'ampleur du sort. _Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant, et j'avoue que je suis vraiment surprise. Ce n'était pas une attaque prévue… Je suis _tellement surprise que je ne remarque pas tout de suite que j'ai touché Rogue. Je me reprends enfin quelques longues secondes plus tard, et cours auprès de mon professeur.

" Professeur ! Ca va ? Je... Désolé ! Mon dieu ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Non, c'est bon ça va.

- Professeur ! Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non c'est bon vous dis-je.

- Laissez-moi voir ", dis-je en tendant mon bras vers le sien tandis ce que Dumbledore et McGonagall regardent par dessus mon épaule sans oser demander des nouvelles à Rogue pour ne pas blesser son orgueil.

Je prends son bras dans ma main avec douceur, et lève sa manche. Malgré un mouvement de recule, il se laisse faire. Je regarde sa plaie et sors ma baguette en la pointant vers son bras.

"Vulnera Samento.

- Comment connaissez-vous ce sort ?

- Hum... heu... vous allez l'utiliser sur Drago dans quelques temps, enfin c'est ce qu'il se passe dans le film, dis-je en murmurant pour qu'il n'y ai que lui qui entende.

- Je vais l'utiliser sur Drago ? Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il ... ?

- Chut ! Vous verrez bien, dis-je à voix basse avant de reprendre plus fort. C'est bon, je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'urgent.

- Bien, bravo Marie pour votre maitrise en sortilèges et en... premier soins, dit Dumbledore.

- Heu... Merci professeur.

- Pouvons-nous continuer ou vous préférez reprendre plus tard, Severus ? demande Dumbledore en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Continuons, répond sèchement Rogue.

- Bien, alors à vous de donner une consigne à votre élève, Minerva.

- Bien, Albus. Commencez à changer cette plume en tisanière " , ordonne-t-elle en posant une plume sur le sol.

Je jette le sort et métamorphose la plume à merveille ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'autres objets, mais je reste tout de même distraite. _Comment se fait-il que j'ai réussis à renvoyer un sort qu'on m'a lancé sans le vouloir et sans l'avoir déjà fait ? Mais ce qui me tracasse le plus c'est que j'ai encore blessé Rogue. Je suis un vrai danger public, surtout pour Rogue ! _

" Marie. Maintenant faites ce dont nous avons parler et fait la première fois que vous êtes venu dans mon bureau pour me demander des cours de métamorphose " , s'il vous plaît, dit-elle un sourire au lèvres.

_Oh non, je sais très bien ce qu'elle veut que je fasse. Elle veut clouer le bec à Rogue, en lui faisant croire qu'elle m'en a plus appris que lui. Seulement je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit ce qui va suivre. Je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de louper ce sortilège. _ _Bon ben, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! _ Je me concentre très fort sur des heureux souvenirs durant quelques secondes puis lance le sortilège.

" Expecto Patronum ! " dis-je d'un ton puissant.

Rogue et Dumbledore écarquillent les yeux. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas au courant de ça, pour mes quatre Patronus. Ils viennent de surgir de nul part. Il sont maintenant disposé en ligne devant moi. Mon Patronus en forme de biche s'avance alors doucement vers Rogue. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?! _ Je commence à paniquer et le sentiment d'angoisse monte encore plus quand je découvre le regard fermé de Rogue. Il fixe la biche d'un air sidéré. Puis lentement il relève ses yeux vers moi et les plantent dans les miens. J'ai d'un coup une folle envie de les fermer pour plonger dans le noir. Mais je n'en fais rien, je me contente de le fixer sans aucune arrogance, ni aucune prétention. Dumbledore lui regarde tout avec attention, jusqu'à ce que mes autres Patronus s'avancent vers eux comme pour les saluer. Au bout d'un petit moment, Dumbledore reprend la parle.

" Marie, vos progrès sont impressionnant. Vous méritez amplement de passer dans une classe normale. Quand dites-vous professeurs ? demande-t-il en passant son regard tour à tour vers McGonagall et vers Rogue.

- Oui, bien sur ! s'exclame McGonagall.

- Hum, se contente de répondre Rogue.

- Bien alors c'est décidé, vous pourrez accéder aux cours avec les autres élèves. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas de maisons attitrées, je ne sais pas dans quel classe je vais vous mettre. Une préférence peut être ?

- Heu... pas vraiment, désolé.

- Oh mais pas grave. Bon, et bien vous pourrez aller dans la classe que vous désirez à l'heure que vous désirez. Pour résumer, vous pourrez contrôler votre emploi du temps, rester dans une matière plusieurs heures, ou ne pas y aller du tout. A vous de voir.

- Oh merci professeur ! " dis-je avec un grand sourire.

A ce moment là mon Patronus en forme tigresse s'avance vers lui, et s'incline légèrement dans une sorte de révérence, avant de s'éloigner. Peu à peu, mes Patronus disparaissent, et Dumbledore et McGonagall s'en vont aussi, me laissant seule avec Rogue. Je fais mine de m'en aller, mais j'entends Rogue derrière moi dire :

" Pas si vite, jeune fille. "

_Émincer! _

_Pouvez-vous m'expliquer tout ça ? _

_Hum... Pour le sort que je vous ai relancé, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il c'est passé. Et pour le reste, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je prends des cours de métamorphose depuis environ une ou deux semaines. _

_Je ne parle pas de ça, et vous le savez très bien ! _

_De quoi parlez vous, alors ?_

_Manquer!_

_Quoi ?_

_Encore une fois, vous le savez très bien ! _

_Non, pas du tout._

_Enfin, vous avez quatre Patronus, et l'un d'eux est le même que le mien ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Est-ce une blague ?_

_Non, pas du tout. Si s'en était une elle serai de très mauvais goût._

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous, _lance-t-il en commençant à partir.

_Professeur, je suis désolée._

_Pour quoi ? Mon bras ? Ou c'est le fait que nous ayons le même Patronus qui vous désole tant ?_

_Professeur ! Bien sur que je suis désolée pour votre bras et pour le Patronus, ça ne me désole pas, au contraire. Avoir le même Patronus que l'un des plus grands sorcier du monde est plutôt un honneur. _

_Qu-Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?_

_Vous avez très bien entendu. _

_Oui, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? C'est un compliment pour que je finisse par croire à votre histoire de venir d'un autre monde ou il n'y a pas de magie et où nous ne sommes qu'un film ? Ca ne prends pas avec moi. _

_Professeur ! Vous m'énervez sérieusement ! Je dis ça parce que depuis des années et jusqu'à la fin vous arriverai à mentir au seigneur des ténèbres sans vous faire découvrir, et parce que vous êtes un grand magicien, auquel pas grand monde, voir personne, ne peut venir à bout._

_Comment savez-vous que je ?_

_Que vous mentez au seigneur des ténèbres ? Devinez._

_Le film..._

_Bravo ! Vous me croyez maintenant ?_

_Non, pas tout à fait._

_Alors comment je saurai tout ça ? Le coup des sortilèges, de l'entrée dans le château, de la connaissance des évènements, de Lily,..._

_Je... ! _

_Oui, je sais, je ne dois pas parler d'elle mais là il fallait bien vous le rappeler. _

_Hum... C'est bizarre. _

_C'est surtout vrai. Je ne mens pas ! _

_J'ai tout de même du mal à vous croire..._

_Bien alors je vais vous le prouver. _

_Commentaire? _

_En vous disant quelque chose que vous seul savez, pour l'instant. Un secret que vous avez gardé. _

_Je vous écoute._

_Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire en fait..._

_Avec des mots peut être ?!_

_Ahah, ce que vous êtes drôle, monsieur le prince de sang-mêlé. _

_Hein ? Mais comment ?_

_Comment faut-il vous le dire ? La saga bien sur. Harry, Hermione et Ron vont le découvrir en fin d'année. Harry a trouvé votre livre de potion avec vos notes et la signature : " Appartient au Prince de sang-mêlé. "._

_Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai signé ça ?_

_Oui, à cause de votre mère : Eileen Prince. Vous avez repris son nom de famille. Et " sang-mêlé " car votre père était un moldu et votre mère une sorcière, vous êtes donc un sang-mêlé. _

_Effectivement. _

_Vous voulez d'autres preuves ? Vous semblez septique._

_En effet, je suis toujours septique._

_Bon alors, votre père s'appelle Tobias Rogue. Il était violent et fermé d'esprit. Vous habitiez près de chez Lily et c'est comme ça que vous l'avez rencontré, que vous lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière et que vous êtes devenus meilleurs amis. Vous êtes tous les deux venu à Poudlard et vous avez été admis à Serpentard alors que Lily est allée à Gryffondor où elle a rencontré James Potter. James, Sirius et vous, vous détestiez, ils vous ont surnommé Servilus et vous ont ridiculisé maintes et maintes fois. Une fois James vous a sauvé la vie, à cause de Sirius, ce qui à attisé votre haine envers eux deux. Vous lui avez toute fois rendu la pareille en aidant Harry à ne pas tomber de son balai lors de son premier match de Quidditch. A l'époque vous avez fait partit d'un groupe d'étudiants de Serpentard qui sont presque tous devenus des Mangemorts. Vous l'êtes devenu mais l'avez toujours regretté. Vous avez d'ailleurs de temps en temps la marque des ténèbres sur votre avant-bras droit. Voilà vous me croyez maintenant ? _

Il ne répond pas._ Heureusement que je me suis arrêté sans tout dire. _Il se contente seulement de me fixer d'un façon indescriptible. Je ne sais pas s'il va me tuer ou partir. J'attend un long moment avant de dire :

" Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas censé savoir tout ça, et que vous n'avez pas envie que je le sache, mais je le sais alors ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous devez vous dire que je suis un être horrible. Je serai vous, j'aurai préparé un plan pour me tuer depuis le début.

- Je ne me dis pas ça.

- Alors vous avez pitié.

- Non, pas du tout. Professeur, je vous ai toujours admiré pour votre courage, votre bravoure, votre puissance, votre amour éternel,... Je ne trouve pas que vous êtes un être horrible.

- Pas besoin de faire semblant devant moi, miss, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Pourquoi ferai-je semblant ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterai ? demandai-je en me plaçant devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Parce que... Je... je n'en sais rien. Pour bien pouvoir me rabaisser ou me tuer au bon moment.

- Vous êtes vraiment devenu paranoïaque, ma parole ! De plus, c'est vraiment blessant pour moi, ce n'est pas vraiment facile de vous dire tout ça vous savez…

- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, et désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Hum... si vous êtes un peu paranoïaque.

- Et vous entêtée !

- Vous pouvez parler ! Et vous n'êtes pas obligé de répliquer à tout ce que je dis.

- Pfff !

- Bon, je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie, je dois aller voir Drago.

- Dragon?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Rien, dit-il pensif.

- Professeur ? dis-je en le regardant d'un air suspicieux tandis ce qu'un très léger sourire s'étend sur son visage.

- Oui ?

- Dites le fond de vos pensées !

- Drago et vous, vous ?...

- Professeur ! Non, bien sur que non. C'est juste un ami.

- Pourquoi cela vous fait-il tant rougir ? C'est si écœurant d'être sa petite copine ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça. Seulement vous savez très bien que...

- Hum ... Mathieu.

- Exactement. Drago est très gentil, drôle, et attendrissant mais voilà quoi... En plus, il n'est pas du genre à avoir une copine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, m'exclamai-je gênée.

- Hum, dit-il en hochant la tête. Ne rester pas trop longtemps sur la même personne, vous risqueriez d'en louper une autre, miss.

- C'est vous qui me dites ça…murmurai-je.

- Justement ", dit-il en s'éloignant.

_Justement ? Regretterai-t-il ? Mais sa vie peut encore changer, il a le temps... Quoi que, non en faite ! Il ne faut pas qu'il meurt durant cette bataille. Bon en attendant, il faut y aller._ Je pars en direction du hall d'entrée, et y retrouve Drago. Je lui parle du test, et lui décris ce qu'il c'est passé. Je lui parle absolument de tout, sauf de la conversation que j'ai eu après avec Rogue. Il me pose des questions, et j'y répond avec empressement. Il me demande aussi de lui montrer mes Patronus alors je récite la formule sans avoir besoin de me concentrer sur des moments de bonheur, puisque j'en vit un en ce moment. Mes Patronus surgissent encore de nul part et courent dans tout les sens. Mais le chien-loup s'arrête, se dirige vers Drago, le regarde et pose sa tête sur ses genoux, ce qui fait rire Drago.

" Ce marrant, il te ressemble beaucoup celui la, dit-il en le désignant.

- Pourquoi les autres ne me ressemblent pas ?

- Si si, mais avec cette bouille je trouve qu'il fait vraiment... Marie ! dit-il en rigolant.

- Pfff, ce que tu es bête ! " dis-je en rigolant à mon tour.

Nous restons là, à discuter et à rire un long moment. Puis nous allons nous allonger sur l'herbe en continuant à parler, à rire, de tout et de rien.

" Ca fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir être ici avec toi, lui dis-je.

- Plaisir partagé, répond-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- Arrête tu me décoiffe ! A l'aide ! Drago, non pas les chatouilles ! hurlai-je.

- Trop tard !

- Non ! Je vais me venger tu vas voir, ah ! "

Je lui saute dessus, et commence à le chatouiller, puis il reprend le dessus et ainsi de suite. Nous reprenons un peu notre souffle, tout en calmant notre fou rire, mais il me réattaque. Et nous roulons, roulons, roulons, jusqu'à ce que… _Oups ! _

" Salut...

- Oh euh... Salut Thomas, dis-je en me relevant. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je dérange ? demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Non non, c'est juste rigolait.

- Ouais...

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Non, je venais juste parler. Mais je vois bien que je dérange alors je vais y aller. Fais gaffe à tes fréquentations.

- Quoi ? demandai-je en me relevant à une vitesse ahurissante.

- Tu sais très bien quoi je parle. Il n'est pas vraiment... commence-t-il à voix basse.

- Thomas ! Je ne te permets pas de dire ce genres de choses.

- Mais Marie, c'est un... Enfin il est du côté de...

- Il n'y a pas de " mais Marie " qui tiennent ! Tu ne le connais pas. Moi qui pensais que toi au moins tu ne jugeai pas les gens si vite.

- Si vite ? Cinq-six en tu trouves que c'est rapide ?

- Mais enfin, il ne t'a rien fait, à toi. Thomas... tu me déçois énormément.

- Mais Marie, je tiens juste à veiller qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- Je sais me défendre seule ! Et puis là je n'en ai pas besoin ! Drago ne me fera jamais rien de mal, au contraire, il est plutôt là quand j'en ai besoin et veille sur moi. Discrètement certes, mais il le fait !...

- Marie. Arrête, c'est bon c'est pas grave, intervient Drago.

- Pas grave ?! Tu rigole j'espère ? Non mais attends, bien sur que si c'est grave ! On a pas le droit de juger les gens sans les connaitre, d'être ingrat avec eux...

- Mais j'ai cherché cette haine et tu le sais.

- Mais tu ne l'as jamais embêté, lui.

- Mais ces amis si. Et tu sais très bien que lorsque quelqu'un embête tes amis, tu déteste forcément cette personne, ou bien tu l'apprécie moins.

- Mais je...

- Marie, s'il te plait. Calme-toi.

- Mais je...

- Non, Marie, s'il te plaît. Bon maintenant je vais vous laisser un peu.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais...

- Si. Je t'ai eu pour moi toute l'après-midi, je peux bien te prêter un peu, dit-il en me prenant délicatement la main. A toute à l'heure. Prends soin d'elle ", lance-t-il à Thomas d'un ton sec mais bienveillant.

Drago me lâche doucement la main et s'en va. Je le regarde partir sans un mot. _Il est tellement gentil avec moi. C'est vraiment beau de voir une amitié naitre aussi vite. _Je me tourne vers Thomas et ne prononce pas un mot. _Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, seulement il doit comprendre que Drago n'est pas celui qu'il pense et qu'il ne doit pas parler de lui d'un tel façon. _

" Marie, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser rester avec lui sans te prévenir. Et... quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon, et sans rien dire ?

- Au cas où tu ne te souviennes pas, je connais tout de l'histoire, ou presque ! Je sais ce qu'il va se passer et en qui avoir confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. Tu n'as pas à me dire qui je dois voir ou pas. Je ne te permets pas de décider à ma place.

- Alors mon avis ne compte pas ? Tu ne me considère peut être pas comme ton ami en fait... dit-il en partant.

- Thomas attends ! dis-je en lui courant après et le retenant par le bras.

- Quoi ?

- Tu... tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? dis-je en m'arrêtant et en le fixant.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Thomas... Bien sur que tu es mon ami, mais tu sais que Drago l'est aussi.

- Hum ...

- Thomas, l'implorai-je en le forçant à se retourner pour me faire face. Drago est un très bon ami pour moi, mais toi aussi, et je ne veux pas que vous vous engueuliez.

- Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'est Drago Malefoy !

- Et alors ? Il prend soin de moi depuis que je suis là, alors qu'il n'a aucunes raisons apparentes d'être gentil avec moi.

- Oui, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Thomas. Je sais pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas et je te comprends mais sois objectif. Il est toujours là pour moi, regarde, il a souhaité mes quinze jours ici, et il vous a fait venir alors qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il vous adore. Il a tenté de me connaitre pour ce que je suis, m'a soutenu, et pour l'instant, ne m'a donné aucunes raisons de ne pas avoir confiance en lui. Thomas, il faut savoir donner sa chance à tout le monde, comme je te la donne, comme je la donne à Hermione, Ginny, Harry, à Drago et à d'autres. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui. C'est dur pour moi d'essayer de lui donner sa chance, mais je tenterai au moins de ne pas être désagréable avec lui. Mais c'est seulement pour toi.

- Merci Thomas. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu toute à l'heure d'ailleurs ?

- Juste pour parler, j'avais un trou dans mon emploi du temps. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir retourner en cours. A plus ! me dit-il en s'éloignant.

- A plus. "

_Bon au moi ça c'est fait. _Je m'assois sur une pierre et contemple la vue, c'est vraiment beau. Je regarde le paysage durant de longues minutes qui semble s'étirer indéfiniment. _Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de moment tranquille, sans rien faire du tout que de penser, même avant de venir dans ce monde, disons " parallèle ". Avant déjà je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps puisque je devais préparer ma rentrée, voir mes amis avant de ne plus le pouvoir, m'occuper de choses et d'autres. Mais bien sur, ça n'était rien par rapport à maintenant. Je suis tout de même vraiment heureuse d'être là. J'ai tellement appris, j'ai rencontré des gens, me suis fais des amis, et tant d'autres choses, c'est... extraordinaire, sensationnel, magique, et encore, ces mots sont faible pour tout décrire. Je suis heureuse ici, même si l'autre monde aussi me plaint, ça n'est pas pareil. Si je retourne là-bas et que je ne peux plus faire de magie, ça va vraiment me faire un choc. Et ça risque d'être vraiment dur. _Au bout de ce long moment de réflexion, je me lève et marche un peu sans trop savoir où je vais. Mais d'un seul coup, une émanation de souffrance me fait tomber sur les genoux et je ne peux retenir un puissant cri de douleur. C'est atroce, je sens venir des élancements de brûlures dans mon ventre, ou plutôt sur la cicatrice de mon ventre, celle qui ne veut pas disparaître. C'est une vrai torture, un supplice. Je tente de me maitriser, en vain. Je continue à crier de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'une main agrippe mon épaule et cherche à me calmer. Peu à peu, je me reprends et je comprends que cette main appartient à Rogue. Il me tend une potion que je bois sans rien dire. Puis il me relève et me ramène au château sous les yeux éberlués des quelques élèves qui trainaient dans le coin. Arrivé dans notre " antre " , il m'assoit sur le fauteuil et part en direction de son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec une autre fiole dans la main. Il me regarde quelques secondes. Il attend que je sois remise des événements et me demande :

" Que c'est-t-il passé, miss ? Avez-vous vu quelque chose ? Un flashback ?

- Non, rien du tout. J'ai juste eu très mal, d'un seul coup, comme si on m'avais frappé par derrière sans que je ne prévois le coup. Ma cicatrice elle... elle me brûlait. C'est affreux. Ca fait l'effet d'un poignard.

- Puis-je ? demande-t-il en tendant la main.

- Heu... oui. " répondis-je gênée.

Il soulève légèrement mon t-shirt et regarde ma blessure. Au bout de quelques temps, je m'autorise un coup d'œil, et reste interdit devant ce que je vois. La marque que j'ai sur le ventre... bouge. C'était effrayant de voir ça sur son corps sans ne rien pouvoir faire contre. Je relève brusquement la tête et plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Rogue. _Je veux comprendre tout ça, mais je ne suis pas sûre que lui-même y comprenne quelque chose. _Je cherche le moindre indice dans ses yeux, mais je n'y vois que l'obscurité profonde dans laquelle ils baignent.

" Professeur ?! dis-je d'un ton inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, miss. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Il faut que j'effectue des recherches. En attendant, buvez ça.

- Qu'est ce que... ?

- Une potion de sommeil. C'est pour que vous dormiez sans faire de cauchemar, en gros un vrai sommeil réparateur.

- Mais le repas ?

- Je vous réveillerai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis au pire nous pouvons avoir quelques minutes de retard, ce ne serai pas la première fois. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer après ce qu'il c'est passé, et il reste encore un peu de temps.

- Bien ", dis-je en prenant la fiole dans mes mains.

Je bois le liquide d'un couleur bleuâtre et sens déjà le sommeil m'emporter. Je sens alors Rogue me jeter un sort qui m'élève dans les airs et m'emmène dans ma chambre. Il me dépose doucement sur mon lit et me recouvre d'une couverture.

" Merci, dis-je dans un souffle avant de m'endormir.

- De rien, miss ", répond-t-il dans le vide, dans un léger murmure, comme pour lui-même.

Il part de la chambre et me laisse dans mon profond sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Alors? Rewiews s'il vous plaît! 3<p> 


	6. Querelles et surprises

Voici le chapitre suivant de mon histoire.

Azzn : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur. :)

ChocolatRabbit : En premier lieu, je souhaite te remercier pour ta rewiew constructive. J'apprécie tes commentaires et tes critiques et je compte en tenir compte. En effet, j'avoue que le fait qu'elle ai 4 maisons est peut être exagéré et je suis heureuse que tu m'en parles car moi-même je me posais des questions. Je vais donc effectuer des changements. En revanche, pour les quatre Patronus, c'est surement exagéré aussi mais j'en ai besoin pour plus tard alors je me doit de les garder. . Un dernière chose, pour ce qui est de Drago, en effet, c'est son filleul, je l'ai même mis avant mais j'ai du faire une faute d'inattention. Je vais aller la corriger merci. J'espère avoir de nouvelles rewiew de toi, à bientôt et encore merci. ;)

Attention ! Comme je l'ai dit haut dessus dans la réponse à une rewiew, je vais effectuer un changement. Dorénavant, notre personnage principal, Marie, ne fera pas partie des quatre maisons, mais de deux. Vous devinez bien qu'il s'agit de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Merci de votre attention pour cette fanfiction et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille au bout de deux heures et demi environ. <em>Je dois bien avouer que ce moment de repos m'a vraiment fait du bien. <em>Je me dirige vers mon dressing dans lequel j'enfile un leggings noir, un sweat gris clair sur lequel il y a une moustache noir et des vans grises claires. Je brosse ensuite mes cheveux ondulés et les laissent tels quel. J'applique ensuite un peu de fond de teint, ainsi une légère couche de mascara, et un peu de gloss rouge. Un fois prête, je sors de ma chambre et découvre Rogue plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Je ne le dérange pas et pars vers les armoires situé à ma droite. J'effectue de nombreuses recherches mais je ne trouve rien. Je commence alors à chercher à gauche, mais Rogue me stoppe sur ma lancée en me disant qu'il est temps d'aller manger. Nous parlons un peu de ses recherches puis je m'arrête en bout de table, le salut et lui souhaite bon appétit avant d'aller rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. Je remarque que Drago me regarde et je lui fais signe que je mangerai avec lui demain. Quand j'arrive à la table, Hermione m'appelle pour que je mange avec elle et les autres. Je vais m'assoir près d'eux et me retrouve avec Thomas à ma gauche et Hermione à ma droite. Nous parlons durant tout le repas de notre journée, de leurs cours et je leurs apprends que je vais pouvoir commencer les cours en classes en pouvant choisir mon emploi du temps et les classes avec qui je veux aller ce qui les intrigue beaucoup. Ils me posent un tas de questions qui ne font qu'amplifier mon envie de commencer le plus vite possible. Ensuite, ils me parlent de la façon dont les cours se déroulent, des lieux où se rendre, ils me proposent même de l'aide quand j'en ressentirai le besoin. Je suis au comble du bonheur. J'en oublie presque l'événement de cette après-midi. Jusqu'au moment où je surprends le regard de Rogue posé sur moi. _Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas tomber à genou d'un seul coup en plein milieu de la salle._

_Ca vous est arrivé tout à l'heure, pourtant. Ca pourrait donc recommencer._

_Ne parlez pas de malheurs. Toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de surveiller, si j'ai mal, vous l'entendrez. _

_Oui, mais je ne le saurai pas à l'avance._

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Rien._

_Professeur, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez pour vous stopper maintenant._

_Toute à l'heure, j'ai capté votre futur souffrance avant qu'elle arrive. C'est pour ça que je suis venu aussi rapidement alors que j'étais très loin à la base._

_Ah. Au fait encore merci. Il va falloir que l'on fasse des recherches sur ça aussi je suppose ?_

_Oui, mais ça presse moins. Ca n'est pas dangereux._

_Hum... ça dépend quand._

_C'est à dire ?_

_Rien du tout._

_Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez, miss._

_Vous m'énervez quand vous faites ça._

_Ne détournez pas le sujet._

_J'ai dit ça car quand je pense un truc et que vous l'entendez, des fois j'ai envie de vous étriper, et c'est pareil pour vous. Par exemple, quand vous avez entendu mes pensées la première fois, j'ai fini dans la forêt interdite, ou quand vous avez entendu un truc à propos de Drago, vous aviez envie de m'étrangler et c'était réciproque._

_Hum... Vu sous cette angle... Mais ça a aussi du bon._

_En effet. Bref, arrêtons cette conversation muette, nous commençons à attirer les regards et les esprits sur nous._

_Quels esprit ? Ce sont tous des cornichons._

_Quelle insulte ! _

_Ahah vous êtes vraiment drôle, miss. _

_Bonne fin d'appétit, professeur._

_C'est ça, oui. Vous aussi miss. _

Sur ces mots, il se retire de mon esprit que je prends tout de même la peine de fermer. J'aperçois alors les regards interrogateurs d'Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Thomas.

" Pardon, vous avez dit quelque chose ? J'étais ailleurs.

- Oui, mais où étais-tu ? Encore en train de défier Rogue du regard. Il va vraiment finir par te haïr, dit Harry.

- Oui, te haïr encore plus qu'il ne hait Harry, lance Ron.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir en arriver à ce point, désolé Harry, leur répondais-je.

- Ah oui pourquoi ? demande alors l'intéressé.

- Bah parce que... toi il te déteste à un tel point... lui dis-je.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Hermione.

- Toi qui sais beaucoup de choses du film, sais-tu pourquoi il me déteste autant ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tu le sais déjà Harry. Et toute façon, ça n'est pas à moi de te donner les réponses, vous les trouverez seuls, par vous-même.

- Hum ... "

La conversation repart et dure jusqu'à la fin du repas. Je leur souhaite bonne nuit, leur fait la bise et m'en vais en direction de mes appartements. A peine arrivé, je me jette presque sur les livres. _Il me faut une réponse, c'est vitale. J'ai tellement peur de faire du mal aux autres._ _Et j'ai aussi envie de savoir comment ça se fait que Rogue entende mes pensées sans le vouloir. _Je décide de laisser mes pensées de côté et de me concentrer sur la lecture des livres de la bibliothèque. Je m'absorbe d'ailleurs tellement dans celle-ci que je n'entends pas Rogue rentrer. Il passe derrière moi et se met à lire :

" Les vampires sont des êtres...

- Ah ! criai-je en sursautant. Vous êtes fou ?!

- Je ne pensai pas vous voir sursauter de cette façon, se moque-t-il.

- Ahah c'est très drôle. Ce que vous pouvez être rancunier !

- Hum... c'est vrai.

- Bon en attendant il faut que je travaille alors...

- Alors, vous me virez ?

- En gros ?... C'est ça, oui, dis-je avec un large sourire.

- Pfff. Virez de son propre environnement par une élève… Jamais vu ça."

Je me remets en souriant dans ma lecture et constate que Rogue fait de même. Nous continuons jusqu'à 23 heures passé mais au bout de tout ce temps et de toutes nos recherches veinent, Rogue se lève et s'avance vers moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait de nouveau sursauter, et après s'être moqué de moi, me dit d'aller dormir. Je lui réponds que je préfère rester effectuer des recherches, et sa demande devient alors un ordre. Il me rappelle le fait que j'effectue mes premiers cours normaux demain et qu'il faut que je me repose suite aux événements de l'après-midi. Je décide de ne pas discuter ses ordres et pars me coucher. Je m'endors longtemps après, mais mon sommeil est agité, et je me réveille au bout d'environ trois heures. Dehors il fait nuit noire, et je décide d'aller continuer mes recherches. _Mieux vaut faire quelque chose d'intéressant et d'important, que de rester là à attendre en croisant les bras. _Je me lève et je me dirige vers l'armoire-porte, et l'ouvre doucement. C'est avec surprise que je découvre la pièce baignée dans la pénombre, et Rogue assit à son bureau avec le visage sur un livre. Je me rends compte qu'il dort. _Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il aller continuer à effectuer de recherches, et j'aurai du lui dire d'aller se coucher aussi._ _J'étais tellement occupée que je n'ai pas vu à quel point il est fatigué en ce moment. Bon je vais le déplacer._ J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et sors ma baguette. Il faut que je fasse preuve de douceur et de légèreté pour ne pas le réveiller. Je tire délicatement sa chaise, m'éloigne, et pointe ma baguette sur lui. " Wingardium Leviosa ". Son corps commence à se soulever avec légèreté, et doucement se déplace à travers la pièce. Le passage de la porte est le plus difficile, mais j'arrive à le passer sans qu'il ne se cogne. Arrivé dans la chambre, je le dépose délicatement sur son lit et le recouvre d'un drap, après lui avoir retiré sa cape. C'est la première fois que je vois sa chambre. Elle est sombre, mais plutôt bien décorée. Les murs sont aux couleurs de Serpentard et il y a quelques rare photos, bien trop rare pour un homme qui habite ici depuis des années. Les meubles sont en acajou. Il y a une table basse avec des tiroirs, un fauteuil raffiné et moelleux, un ancien tapis avec l'armoirie de Serpentard, et une armoire. Il y a une autre porte dans le fond de la salle, qui mène surement à un dressing, comme dans ma chambre, seulement je ne vois pas vraiment de différence dans les vêtements de Rogue, alors je ne pense pas qu'il lui serve beaucoup. Je me retourne et ferme la porte. Je lis durant un demi heure et épuisée, je pars me recoucher. Je me réveille le lendemain matin sans trop de difficulté, car je pense tout de suite à mon premier jour de vrais cours et l'excitation me gagne. Je me lève d'un bond et sort discrètement de ma chambre en direction de la salle de bain dans laquelle je prends une douche. Ensuite me dirige vers mon dressing. _Aujourd'hui, je vais m'habiller en noir et blanc, question que personne ne crois que je suis d'une maison particulière_. Je prends donc un chemisier blanc, un jean moulant noir et des vans noire et blanche. J'y ajoute un bracelet discret, me sèche et me lisse les cheveux, et sors enfin de ma chambre. Mais je ne vois pas Rogue, je toque à sa porte en l'appelant et renouvelle les actions , mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je me retourne et me dit qu'il est peut être déjà partit, mais je rebrousse chemin en me disant que c'est impossible. _Peut être est-il dans la salle de bain. J'ai une idée. Professeur, où êtes vous ?_ Aucune réponse. _Professeur ?_ Je me concentre sur son énergie, sur sa voix, ses possibles paroles, mais je n'entends rien. C'est seulement au bout d'un long moment de concentration que je perçois des brides d'images, et je comprends. _Il cauchemarde et je viens d'accéder à son cauchemar. _Je vois alors des images défiler comme dans une salle de cinéma. Je vois Voldemort, Lily, les humiliations de Rogue dans sa scolarité, son père lui hurlant dessus, et d'autres moments toujours aussi affreux de sa vie. Je ressens son chagrin et me rends compte que ce chagrin, cette tristesse, ne l'a jamais quitté. Je me dirige vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvre. Je m'assois ensuite doucement sur son lit et le réveille de façon toujours aussi douce.

" Professeur, il faut vous réveiller. Il est l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ? Miss ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venue vous réveiller, puisqu'il semble évidant que vous vous êtes oublié.

- Je ne vous permet pas d'entrer dans ma chambre comme ça !

- Vous seriez en retard si je n'étais pas venue ici. Un simple merci suffit parfois, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attendez. Comment se fait-il que je sois ici alors qu'hier soir j'étais... ?"

Pour toute réponse, je me contente de lever ma baguette et de dire " Wingardium Leviosa " puis je m'en vais avec un large sourire collé aux lèvres. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers la Grande Salle où je prends un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ma journée se passe extrêmement bien, je maîtrise bien les sorts et surprends parfois autant les autres élèves que les professeurs. Je vais dans les cours de toutes les maisons en regardant dans quel cours je me sens le mieux avec certaines classes. La semaine se passe à peu près de la même façon, et je me rends dans le plus de cours possible. Le lundi suivant, en me rendant en cours, je croise Rogue qui m'intime de le suivre.

" Mais professeur, j'ai cours.

- Suivez-moi, maintenant.

- Mais...

- Maintenant, répète-t-il autoritairement.

- Casse pied, chuchotai-je pour moi-même. Où allons-nous ?

- Vous verrez.

- Génial. " dis-je avec un faux enthousiasme.

Nous nous rendons dans le second bureau de Rogue, et il m'explique que nous allons utiliser la cheminé pour nous rendre en dehors du château. Sur ce il m'explique comment faire et me laisse procéder. Nous arrivons dans un rue sombre, et il me guide en marchant rapidement devant moi. Je le suis à la trace de peur de me perdre et me rends compte qu'encore une fois, je connais le lieu où nous sommes et surtout ce que nous allons faire. Rogue prends tout de même la peine de m'expliquer.

" Nous allons aller vous acheter des livres, des objets dont vous aurez besoin ainsi qu'une baguette. "

Je le suis sans un mot. Nous achetons comme promis mes livres, un chaudrons, des ingrédients, une plume, du parchemin,... Il ne nous reste qu'une boutique, et je sais très bien laquelle c'est.

" Avec quel argent achetons-nous ça ? m'inquiètai-je.

- Celui de l'école.

- Il faudra que je rembourse.

- Ca risque d'être dur.

- Hum... Je trouverai un moyen. Merci de m'accompagner.

- Heu... de rien ", dit-il légèrement décontenancé.

Nous entrons dans la célèbre boutique de baguette " Ollivander " où nous sommes presque tout de suite accueillit. La boutique est sombre, plongée dans la pénombre. Il y a de grandes armoires, sur lesquelles sont entassés dans un bazar organisé des baguettes magiques dans leurs boites. J'essaye plusieurs baguettes, mais elle ne me convienne pas, ou plutôt, je ne conviens pas aux baguettes. Mais au bout d'un certains temps, une boites se met à frémir, de plus en plus fort. Ollivander va alors la chercher et me la tend. Je l'essaye, et elle me convient à merveille.

" Etrange, vraiment étrange, murmure Ollivander.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demandai-je.

- C'est que... Enfin, cette baguette n'est pas n'importe quelle baguette. Elle possède une similarité avec une autre. Avez-vous une idée de qui il s'agit ?

- Euh... non. Je devrais ,damandai-je en remarquant le sourire de contentement de Rogue, heureux que je ne sache pas quelque chose.

- Et vous professeur, savez-vous ?

- Non, dit Rogue interloqué que le vendeur lui pose cette question.

- Vous devriez. Le sorcier en question n'est personne d'autre que vous."

_Qu-qu-oi-quoi ? _ pensai-je en manquant de m'étrangler de surprise. C'est avec satisfaction que je découvre que Rogue est tout aussi surpris que moi.

" Pardon ? demande-t-il alors. Et que possède nos baguettes en commun ?

- Le crin de la même licorne.

- Mais comment cela se fait-il ? demandai-je. Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que vous avez surement un lien quelconque à propos de quelque chose.

- Un lien ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça peut être, une simple amitié, la famille, ou peut être l'amour... Ou d'autres choses, je ne sais pas trop...

- L'a...mour ? Non, ça déjà, on peut être sur que ça ne l'est pas, dis-je.

- Oui, je suis totalement d'accord, approuve Rogue.

- Hum... Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez un lien.

- Combien ? demande sèchement Rogue.

- 14 gallions.

- Voilà, dit Rogue en commençant à partir.

- Merci, au revoir. "

Je suis déjà partie dans mes pensées et oublie de lui répondre. _Un lien entre Rogue et moi ? Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça toute à l'heure, quand je serai seule, en paix, et surtout, là où personne ne pourra m'entendre. _Nous partons tout deux dans le plus grand des silences, en direction d'un lieu calme et isolé. Nous marchons dans des rues de plus en plus sombre, et de plus en plus étroites, jusqu'à ce que Rogue se stoppe dans une impasse très sombre. Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur mais il reste là sans rien dire. Le silence dure un long moment jusqu'à ce que Rogue disse :

" C'est quand vous voulez, miss.

- C'est quand je veux de quoi ?

- Nous allons transplaner.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas faire.

- Avez-vous finie de faire l'idiote ?

- Mais je... "

A ce moment là, je remarque son bras légèrement écarté, et replié devant lui, comme lorsque qu'un homme offre son bras à une femme pour l'accompagner dans sa marche. Je comprends enfin que c'est lui qui va nous transplaner, et qu'il attend que je pose mon bras sur le sien. Je considère une dernière fois son bras et son regard noir, et tends mon propre bras en direction du sien. Au moment même où je le frôle, je nous sens partir dans une sorte de tourbillon qui me donne la nausée. Nous arrivons devant le château et marchons en silence jusqu'à nos chambres. Il me tend le reste des paquets et nous nous retirons chacun dans nos chambres respectives. Je range les livre et tout le reste et garde seulement ma baguette avec moi. Je décide de sortir prendre l'air et réfléchir à tout ça au calme. Installée sur un rocher près de la falaise, je sors ma baguette et l'examine sous toutes ses coutures. Elle fait 29 cm, est faite en acacia, elle est légèrement souple, et me procure un frisson de bonheur quand je la touche. Je la prends fermement dans ma main et la pointe en avant. Je lance plusieurs sort et du feu, de l'eau, des étincelles, et tout sortes de choses sortes de ma baguette, en un feu d'artifice de couleurs. Le spectacle est magnifique.

" Alors, tu as enfin ta propre baguette à ce que je vois, me dit Thomas d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Oui, enfin. J'ai l'impression de tout pouvoir faire avec. Elle libère une de ces forces !

- Peut être que la force vient de toi.

- Je ne sais pas, enfin je ne pense pas surtout.

- Tu me désespère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu dis ça alors que tu as beaucoup de talents. La preuve, tu es là depuis un mois à peine et tu es au même niveau que nous qui sommes là depuis des années.

- Oui, mais ça n'est pas pareil, et tu le sais.

- Hum... Bref, contente alors ?

- Oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je vais enfin avoir mes propres affaires, enfin, affaires magiques, j'entends.

- Oui, c'est cool.

- Et toi, comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien, enfin normal. Comme tous les jours.

- Et tes cours ?

- Bien aussi, même génial puisque grâce à toi, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal a été annulé !

- Ah, contente d'avoir pu t'aider en quelque chose, dis-je d'un faux ton boudeur.

- Oh, mais fais pas la tête, je rigole ", dit-il en me prenant pas les épaules.

Je fais semblant de me débattre, ce qui le fait rire et il se met alors à me chatouiller. Je tente de lui échapper, et par miracle, j'y arrive. Je cours alors le long de la falaise, en regardant de temps en temps derrière moi pour tenter de ne pas perdre mon avance. Mais c'est peine perdu, Thomas est bien plus rapide que moi. Il me rattrape cinq minutes plus tard et me plaque à terre. Il me chatouille tandis que je me débats de toute mes forces en riant. Au bout d'un moment, il me demande :

" Alors, tu fais toujours la tête ?

- Hum... Si je te dis que non tu me lâche ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Tu penses ? C'est nouveau ! " dis-je en riant de plus belle.

Je pars de nouveau en riant mais me fais bien sur rattraper par Thomas qui m'entraine à terre avec lui. Il me chatouille de nouveau et je ris tellement que j'en ai mal aux côtes.

" Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu me prends pour une andouille là ?

- Hum... Oui, un peu, mais vraiment rien qu'un peu, dis-je en me préparant à une nouvelle rafale de chatouille. Stop stop ! Arrête ! Pause ! criai-je en me tortillant comme une anguille.

- A une condition.

- Quoi ?

- Hum... Je veux un bisous, dit-il en tendant sa joue.

- Profiteur ! Bon, c'est d'accord ", riais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

C'est ce moment que Drago choisit pour faire son apparition derrière nous. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de nous, et toise Thomas avec un mépris non caché. Son regard est froid et dur.

" Salut Drago, lui lançai-je. Tu vas bien ?

- Hum... Je dérange apparemment.

- Non, je te la laisse, je l'ai eu longtemps, je vais la laisser un peu souffler, dit-il avec un sourire à mon encontre. Occupe-toi bien d'elle, dit-il en s'adressant à Drago.

- Quel culot, crache Drago en regardant Thomas s'éloigner.

- Dragon ...

- Quoi ? C'est vrai. T'as vu comme il m'a parlé ?! Il se moque de moi en reprenant mes paroles.

- Oui, j'ai vu mais c'est pas grave, c'est bon. T'énerves pas pour ça.

- Hum ... Bon Sinon ça va?

- Hum ... Vous avez apporté?

- Oui. Tu me racontes ?

- Te raconter quoi ?

- Ce qui ne va pas.

- Maïs ça va.

- Menteuse ! Fais la à qui tu veux, comme à l'autre grand débile, mais pas à moi !

- Bon ok ok, je vais te raconter, mais arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Voilà, toute à l'heure..."

Et je lui raconte les événements de l'après-midi. Je lui parle de la baguette, la lui montre, je fais même des essais devant lui. Lui raconte la froideur dont Rogue a fait preuve après. Il me rassure, après tout, ça n'est qu'une baguette.

" Mais Drago, Rogue est avec Voldemort, mentis-je. Si ça se trouve, ça veut dire que je suis comme lui. Et puis il va…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est n'importe quoi. Et il va quoi ?

- Rien.

- Trop tard. Alors ?

- Si tu le sais, tu... je ne peux pas te dire, Drago...

- Marie ...

- Non, je ne peux pas te dire ça.

- Alors, comment sais-tu qu'il est du mauvais côté ?

- Eh bien, le film, répondis-je. Je sais que Rogue a fait un serment inviolable te concernant. Je suis aussi au courant de la mission que Voldemort t'a confié…

- Qu-quoi ? dit-il en manquant de s'étrangler.

- Je sais que tu dois tuer Dumbledore, Drago... dis-je doucement.

- Je comprends tout maintenant. Pourquoi tu as bien voulu être mon amie. Tu te payes ma tête depuis le début. Tu voulais juste m'utiliser !

- Non, non ! Tu ne comprends pas.

- Oh si, je comprends tout maintenant, dit-il en partent.

- Drago, attends ! Drago, dis-je en lui courant après et en le retenant par le bras.

- Ne m'approche plus, me crache-t-il au visage.

- Drago, implorai-je en un murmure. Je ne... "

Mais c'est trop tard, il est déjà trop loin et je ne trouve aucune solution pour le retenir. Je m'écroule sur le sol, qui est maintenant mouillé par la pluie qui est survenu depuis quelques minutes. Je pleure un peu, mais mes larmes sont comme invisible sous ce rideau d'eau. Je reste là, à terre, la tête entre les mains, durant une bonne demi heure, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de larme puis je me relève et décide de chercher Drago pour lui parler. Je rentre au château et me rends compte que tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle. _Je ne peux pas y aller dans cette tenue. Je vais d'abord aller me coucher. _Mais j'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas, que je tombe nez-à-nez avec Rusard.

" Alors, on ne veut pas aller manger ?

- Nom, yeux ... "

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'expliquer, qu'il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine dans la Grande Salle. Nous faisons une entrée fracassante et tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

" Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai trouvé cette jeune fille en train de trainer dans les couloirs au lieu de venir ici, lance Rusard en me jetant en avant.

- Je ne trainais pas dans les couloirs, j'allais dans ma chambre pour me changer avant de venir ici. J'ai pensé qu'il ne fallait mieux pas venir dans cette tenue.

- Hum... Mr. Rusard, voulez-vous accompagner cette jeune fille à sa chambre avant de la ramener ici, s'il vous plait, dit Dumbledore.

- Heu... oui, je...

- Laissez, je m'en occupe " , lance la voix glacial de Rogue qui apparait au fond de la salle sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde.

Le fait que Rogue insiste pour me raccompagner ne présage rien de bon. Je le laisse passer devant, et le suis dans le plus grand silence. A peine entré dans la chambre, Rogue me demande :

" Que faisiez-vous dehors par ce temps ?

- Peu importe. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse.

- Ca m'intéresse car j'ai vu Drago revenir avec une tête... très fermé, enfin, encore plus qu'à l'habituelle.

- Bon écoutez, je sais que vous avez fait un serment inviolable et que vous devez donc protéger Drago, mais là il n'est pas en danger de mort alors... "

Sur ces mots, je pars rapidement dans ma chambre et me change presque aussi vite. Je lance ensuite un sort qui me sèche les cheveux et me remaquille légèrement. Puis je sors de la chambre en direction de la Grande Salle sans un mot pour Rogue. Nous arrivons et je m'installe discrètement à la table des Gryffondor pour écouter ce que dit Dumbledore.

" Mes chers élèves. Comme toutes les années, je souhaiterai que vous organisiez deux soirées. La première se déroulera avant les vacances d'automne. Ce sera bien sur la soirée Halloween. Chacun de vous devra donc porter un déguisement. Et cette année, grande nouveauté, les professeurs aussi le devront. La deuxième soirée sera le bal d'hiver. Chacun de vous devra venir accompagné d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière et deux personnes seront désignés pour ouvrir le bal. Je vous souhaite maintenant un très bon appétit. "

Ces paroles sont accueillit par beaucoup d'applaudissements et de cri de joies . Tout le monde se met alors à parler et à manger dans la bonne humeur.

" Alors vous allez vous déguiser en quoi ? demande Thomas.

- Moi je ne sais pas du tout, répond Hermione.

- Moi je serai un vampire, dit Ron en le mimant.

- Et toi Marie ? demande Thomas de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, mais quand je le saurai, ce sera une surprise et personne ne le sauras... dis-je d'un ton mystérieux.

- Et pour le bal de fin d'année vous comptez y aller avec qui ? demande Ron intéressé.

- On sait déjà avec qui Marie va y aller... dit Thomas.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demandai-je interloqué.

- Bah tu vas y aller Avec ton cher Malefoy.

- Thomas, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

- Oui... ?

- Tu me fais chier.

- Ca c'est fait, dit Hermione. Bien joué, faut qu'on se défende un peu après tout !

- Ahah aller Thomas fais pas cette tête, rigole Harry.

- Quel tête ? demande l'interpelé.

- Ta tête de boudeur ! Fais gaffe sinon cette fois c'est moi qui te saute dessus, dis-je en feintant un air joyeux.

- Même pas peur !

- Tu devrais ! "

La conversation dure tout le repas, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Je suis occupée à vérifier que Drago ne sorte pas avant moi. _Il ne faut pas que je le loupe. _Je le regarde discrètement, et je m'aperçois qu'il ne parle à personne et qu'il ne touche pas à son assiette. _Je l'ai vraiment blessé. _Je passe tout le repas plongé dans mes pensées, et je touche, moi aussi, à peine à mon assiette. Mais arrivé au dessert, je me concentre d'autant plus, je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à partir. Mon présage se confirme quelques minutes plus tard. Je me lève aussitôt et trouve un prétexte pour partir vite. Je le suis et arrivé dans une partie moins peuplé du château, je le rattrape et le retins par le poignet. Il fait volte-face et me regard d'une manière indescriptible. Je vois la colère et la peine luire dans ses yeux.

"Drago ...

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ? Tiens-toi loin de moi ! crache-t-il.

- Mais Drago ! Je n'ai pas envie de... "

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il me prend par le col et me plaque contre le mur. Un petit cri de surprise m'échappe tandis que Drago rapproche son visage du mien et me dit :

" Tiens toi loin de moi ", en martelant chaque mot.

Il me lâche, et je tombe à terre. Mais je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Je lui cours après et décide d'utiliser les grands moyens. Je lui saute dessus et nous tombons tout deux à terre. Je suis maintenant assise au dessus de lui avec la ferme intention d'y rester jusqu'à se qu'il accepte de m'écouter.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'oblige à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, dit-il en tentant de se relever.

- Si tu crois que tu as le choix... Je vois bien dans quel état tu étais tout à l'heure ! Tu as à peine mangé.

- Je n'avais pas faim, tout va bien.

- Fais la à qui tu veux mais pas à moi, Drago, dis-je en reprenant ses propres mots. S'il te plait écoute-moi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai ni envie de t'écouter, ni de te parler, ni quoi que ce soit, dit-il en me reversant sur le côté.

- Drago ! dis-je en attrapant son bras.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, crache-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un sort. Non mais Drago sérieusement tu...

- Je ne serai pas capable de le faire ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire !

- Si justement ! "

Il s'apprête à lancer un sort quand une puissante main agrippe son bras. C'est Rogue.

" Lâche-moi ! Je vais la ...!

- Non, tu ne vas pas le faire. Miss, lâchez Drago.

- Mais...

- Tout de suite. "

Je le lâche et pars aussi vite que possible. Je me rends au plus haut du château, dans la tour d'astronomie. Je m'assois jambes dans le vides. Mes yeux sont emplis de larmes chaudes. Je reste là longtemps, seule, dans le noir. Puis en voyant le temps passer, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux rentrer dans ma chambre et essayer de dormir un peu.

Deux semaines passent sans que Drago ne m'adresse un seul mot. Il en devient même méprisant. Les cours passent et j'apprends beaucoup. Notamment en défenses contre les forces du mal. J'apprends aussi à faire des duels et Rogue organise une sorte de tournois. Plusieurs duels ont lieu dans la classe Serpentard et Poufsouffle dans laquelle je suis aujourd'hui et j'arrive en finale. Je suis plutôt heureuse d'en être arrivé là, mais ma joie s'éteint très vite en découvrant que je dois me battre face à Drago. Je cherche une issue mais je n'en trouve aucune. _Je préfère perdre que gagner, sinon il me détestera encore plus. _Le duel commence et je me contente de repousser chacune de ses attaques.

" Alors Miss-je-suis-la-meilleure, on préfère rester en défense plutôt que de tenter de vraiment se battre ?

- Arrête Drago...

- Arrêter quoi ? De te dire la vérité. La voilà la vérité : tu es dangereuse, seule, et tu ne sers à rien dans cette école. De plus, je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom."

Il continu à me dire des choses de plus en plus méchantes que j'essaye d'ignorer, mais il aborde le sujet de Mathieu. Et ma colère monte, monte, monte. J'explose et lui retourne une de ses attaques qui le touche en plein sur la jambe. J'arrête tout de suite mes attaques et commence à courir vers lui, quand il se relève et dit :

"Sur continu."

Son ton est froid, glacial même. Il m'adresse un regard des plus noir, et lance plusieurs attaques que je me contente de repousser de nouveau. _Pas question de gagner, je vais le laisser gagner. _

" Tu veux vraiment gagner, alors ? lui demandai-je.

- Je ne veux pas, je vais. dit-il en lançant une forte attaque.

- Si c'est ton choix."

Je jette ma baguette à terre et attends que son sort me frappe. Je sens un choc m'expulser en arrière, et ferme les yeux. Au moment où je les rouvre, Rogue et Drago son vers moi.

" On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'es suicidaire ou bien ?...demande Drago.

- Je n'en peux plus que tu me repousse et que tu me déteste. Il fallait que tu sache que tu comptes vraiment pour moi... dis-je me sentant partir.

- Marie... Marie ! "

Mes yeux se ferme doucement sans que je ne puisse rien faire et je sombre dans l'inconscient. La pièce se trouble de plus en plus et un voile sombre se pose devant mes yeux. Puis plus rien.

Je me réveille un jour plus tard à l'infirmerie, encore. La pièce est vide. Je prends le verre d'eau mis à disposition sur la table de chevet et me lève tout doucement. Je marche jusqu'à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvre en grand. Je découvre alors Mme Pomfresh, Rogue et Dumbledore.

" Marie... Vous alliez quelque part peut être ? me demande Dumbledore d'un air sévère.

- Professeur, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois ; je n'ai que trop vu ces murs et je n'ai pas envie d'y rester cloitrée encore plusieurs jours sous prétexte que je suis faible.

- Quelques heures suffiront cette fois-ci, me répond-il. Le professeur Rogue m'a raconté les événements, mais j'aimerai que vous me donniez votre version des faits.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est la même que celle de mon professeur.

- Je préfère tout de même vous l'entendre raconter. "

Je lui raconte donc les événements, les duels et en arrive à la finale. Je lui dis alors que j'ai malencontreusement fait tomber ma baguette à terre et que je me suis reçu le sortilège de Drago. Mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas dupe, il n'y crois pas le moins du monde. Il demande alors à Mme Pomfresh et à Rogue de sortir.

" Je sais que votre version n'est pas totalement vrai, me dit-il calmement.

- Je sais. Vous savez tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château, mais s'il vous plait ne punissez pas Drago.

- Non, bien sur. Mais pourquoi avoir lâché la baguette de votre propre volonté ?

- Pour prouver que je suis vraiment son amie et non pas son ennemi. C'était la seule façon pour qu'il comprenne.

- Hum... Je vois. Mme Pomfresh va vous examiner et si vous n'avez plus rien, vous pourrez sortir. Evitez de réitérer ce genre d'expériences.

- Merci professeur. "

Il sort de la pièce et Mme Pomfresh vient comme prévu m'examiner. Une demi heure plus tard je peux enfin sortir et me dirige dans ma chambre. Je m'habille d'un slim en jeans moulant bleu et d'un chemisier noir. Je mets une paire de chaussures à petits talons noir, et laisse mes cheveux ondulés descendre jusqu'au dessous ma poitrine. J'ajoute à ma tenu une petite veste noire dans le style smoking, et je sors de ma chambre. Il est déjà l'heure de manger. Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle où les élèves me regardent presque tous entrer. Drago se lève et vient dans ma direction mais avant qu'il ne m'ai atteint Thomas m'attrape par le bras et se place devant moi avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Drago s'arrête et nous regarde.

" Thomas... commençai-je.

- Il est hors de question que tu manges avec lui.

- Laisse-moi aller lui parler.

- Mais tu manges avec nous ? me demande-t-il.

- Oui, d'accord. Ne t'inquiètes pas. "

Il me lâche et je me dirige alors vers Drago. Je le fixe un moment. Il a les yeux cernés d'une nuit agitée, mais la couleur bleu les diminue un peu.

" Rejoins-moi après manger dans le parc du château. " dis-je.

Je me retourne et m'en vais manger avec les Gryffondor. Je prends sur moi tout le repas pour ne pas me retourner et regarder le Serpentard. Thomas me surveille aussi de près. Il me fixe de ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise sans prononcer un mot. Il jette aussi plusieurs coups d'œil à Drago, et lorsque je vois qu'ils sont en train de se défier du regard, je tourne la tête de Thomas en direction de notre table. Arrivé à la fin du repas, je dis au revoir au autres et m'en vais en direction du parc. Mais au moment de passer les portes, une main m'agrippe. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Thomas.

" Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui pardonner ? me demande-t-il agacée.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Si ! Tu es mon amie, alors ça me regarde.

- Mais tu ne sais pas tout. Tu ne sais pas que c'est de ma faute tout ça. C'est à cause de moi qu'on est fâché, et c'est moi qui ai lâché ma baguette lors du duel alors...

- Qu-quoi ? dit-il en manquant de s'étrangler.

- Tu as très bien entendu, dis-je en m'éloignant. A toute à l'heure. "

Je pars sans me retourner en direction du parc, tout en sachant que Thomas m'en veut surement. _Je ne peux pas rester fâcher avec Drago plus longtemps alors au pire, Thomas boudera quelques minutes et ça ira mieux. De toute façon je sais me défendre toute seule. Et puis, je n'en ai pas besoin, puisque c'est Drago. _J'arrive dans le parc et me rends compte que Drago est déjà là. Je m'avance doucement vers lui. Il me regarde, me fixe. Je m'arrête devant lui, et nous restons l'un devant l'autre en silence durant cinq bonnes minutes. Et enfin au bout de ce long moments, je me décide, et lui saute au cou en le serrant dans mes bras.

" Tu comptais encore attendre longtemps, lui demandai-je alors qu'il me serre encore plus fort.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et tu m'as fait si peur ! dit-il en desserrant légèrement ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... !

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

- Je te l'ai dit, il le fallait. Sinon, on serrait encore fâché à cette heure-ci.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça ! Surtout pas pour moi. Mais tu as raison, j'ai tout réalisé à ce moment là. Et j'ai couru plus vite que jamais pour arriver vers toi. Et...

- Chut..." dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

_Il est si mal..._ Je le fais s'assoir sur un banc. Et il me confie qu'il ne c'était jamais sentit si seul qu'au moment où on était fâché. Je lui explique à mon tour mon désarrois, et je lui raconte se que j'essaye de lui dire depuis le début.

" Tu as beau être censé tuer Dumbledore, je sais que tu ne le souhaite pas vraiment. Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais. C'est ce Drago que j'apprécie. Et je ne me permettrai jamais de te juger. "

Nous parlons durant toute l'après-midi. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, sérieusement ou pas. Le temps passe plus vite que jamais, et nous décidons que nous irons bientôt un peut au lac avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop froid. Nous décidons aussi d'aller admirer le coucher de soleil vers la falaise plus souvent et de profiter de Poudlard en outre. Nous sommes tout deux joyeux comme des pinçons. Et au bout d'un moment, nous venons à parler d'Halloween.

" Tu as trouvé ton déguisement ? me demande-t-il curieux.

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui. Tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

- Ah ah, surprise ! " dis-je d'un ton mystérieux.

Il essaye de me faire cracher le morceau mais pour une fois, je reste muette comme une tombe. J'ai en fait décidé de me déguisé en jeune mariée morte. Je vois très bien mon déguisement. Ce sera une longue robe blanche qui colle à la peau, avec un bustier en guise de décolleté, un peu dans le style de celle d'Emily dans le film de Tim Burton, les noces funèbres. La robe sera déchirée par endroit, légèrement transparente vers le bas et trainera derrière moi. Je me ferai un teint pâle avec un far à paupière pourpre et teindrai mes cheveux de la même couleur pour l'occasion. J'aurai aussi le voile de la mariée tenu par des fleurs violette, et un bouquet de fleurs à moitié séchées.

" Eh oh, allo, Marie ! Tu m'écoutes ? demande-t-il.

- Euh... Franchement ? Non, pas du tout ! " dis-je tout sourire.

Drago se détourne et fait mine de me bouder, mais je lui cours après et lui saute sur le dos. Ca le surprend tellement qu'il en tombe par terre et m'entraine dans sa chute. Je me dépêche de me relever pour mieux pouvoir lui sauter dessus. Je m'assois sur lui, les jambes encadrant sa taille, et lui fais de chatouille, mais très vite, il reprend le dessus et nous fait rouler sur le côté et passe au dessus de moi dans la même position. Il me regarde et d'un sourire conquérant, me dit :

" Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant, hein ? "

Je lui tire la langue et tente de m'échapper, en vain. Je sens alors comme une présence, quelque chose de lourd dans ma tête, d'oppressant. Je me rends alors compte que Rogue est à quelque pas de nous et qu'il a assisté à toute la scène._ Je suppose que c'est son mépris que j'ai sentit. _

" Drago... commençai-je.

- Oui ?! dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Derrière toi... euh... Rogue, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Quoi ? Derrière moi ?... Oh Sev... Professeur. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Te parler, répond Rogue sèchement. D'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ?

- Bah je... enfin on... parlait, on profiter de notre après midi, quoi.

- Oh, je vois... Et vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Comme... Etudier eut être, lance-t-il froidement.

- Severus. On ne faisais rien de mal c'est bon. Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie.

- Et étudier aussi.

- Professeur, ça n'est pas de la faute de Drago. Mais vous savez ça faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas parlé. De plus, il n'est pas possible de bien travailler si on a pas eu une petite dose de bonheur. Vous savez ce que l'amitié apporte, professeur, dis-je avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction.

- Hum... grogne-t-il sous l'œil étonné de Drago. Bon puis-je vous l'emprunter quelque temps ?

- Bien sur. Au revoir ", dis-je en m'éloignant.

Je les laisse seuls tout les deux et m'éloigne tandis ce qu'ils me regardent partir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience. :)<p> 


	7. Disputes et avis différés

Hey ! :)

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu plus court il me semble et j'aime de moins en moins la façon dont j'écrivais avant mais il y a un peu " d'action ".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les semaines me s'éparant du bal d'Halloween passent à une vitesse époustouflante. J'apprends toutes sortes de choses, en passant des potions, à la métamorphose et je choisis mes cours avec une grande rigueur par rapport à mes besoins et mes envies. Rogue m'apprend en dehors des cours à contrôler mes cauchemars et j'en fait de moins en moins. Nous faisons aussi des recherches à propos de nos " pensées communes ". Pour ce qui est de l'amitié , mes liens se renforce notamment avec Drago et Thomas, mais aussi avec les autres. Je me fais aussi de nouveaux amis, mais sans grandes nouvelles amitié fusionnel. Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de mon monde premier, mais j'avoue qu'il ne me manque pas tant que ça. Pourtant, il y a toujours un tas de questions qui me trottent dans la tête, des questions qui restent pour l'instant sans réponses.<p>

Aujourd'hui, vendredi 31 octobre, nous fêtons Halloween. Pour une fois, nous sommes dispensé de cours mais il faut aider à monter les décorations. C'est un travail des fois dur, des fois simple, mais surtout un travail minutieux que seul les sixièmes et septièmes années appliqués peuvent faire. Il est 16 heures et les professeurs nous renvoient pour que nous allions nous préparer pour le début du bal qui est à 20 heures. Je rejoins vite mes appartements et enfile ma robe. Maquillée, coiffée et habillée, je suis prête trois quarts d'heures à l'avance. Je sors de ma chambre et découvre Rogue assit sur le canapé en train de lire. Il n'est ni déguisé, ni maquillé. En m'entendant arriver, il se retourne et me contemple de haut en bas.

" J'ai vu mieux mais j'ai aussi vu bien pire...

- Je prends ça comme un compliment. Vous n'êtes pas déguisé, professeur ?

- Vous vous imaginiez vraiment que j'allais me déguiser, miss ?

- Hum... en principe non, mais là, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui la demandé alors...

- Eh bien il fera avec. Toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autres à mettre.

- Je peux arranger ça.

- Non, merci.

- Alors, au moins un peu de maquillage. Comme ça Dumbledore ne pourra rien vous reprocher, dis-je tout sourire.

- Vous vous imaginez vraiment que je vais me maquiller ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais moi, oui, dis-je en partant à la salle de bain. Fermez les yeux ! "

Je reviens avec toutes sortes de maquillage. Fond de teint pâle, sorte de craie rouge sang, ...

" Vampire, ça vous va ?

- Déjà qu'on me prends pour un vampire alors là... dit-il en soupirant.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, alors. C'est partit ! "

Je commence par lui appliquer un fond de teint qui le rend encore plus pâle que ce qu'il ne l'est, puis je lui mets de la craie rouge sang vers les lèvres pour faire comme si il avait mordu quelqu'un et enfin je lui fais les deux marques de crocs dans le coup. J'ajoute une petite ficelle à sa cape pour la mettre un peu plus en avant et contemple mon œuvre que je trouve plutôt réussit. Je mets un miroir devant lui et lui dit de regarder.

" Hum... C'est mieux que ce que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Et qui est-ce que je mords ce soir ? dit-il en se moquant.

- Vous me donnez un idée ! " dis-je en prenant le maquillage devant moi.

Je me fais les deux mêmes marques que lui dans le cou, mais les miennes saignent. _Il suffit que nous arrivions ensemble et ça sera choc ! _

_Vous êtes totalement folle._

_Hum... Ce soir oui, mais c'est un peu le principe de la soirée._

_Je vous l'accorde. _

_Vous allez danser ?_

_Et puis quoi encore ?! _

_Je me doutai de votre réponse. Tellement prévisible…_

_Faites attention tout de même, miss. Nous partageons nos pensées et j'ai du, malgré moi, me laisser maquiller par vous-même, mais je reste votre professeur et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à vous coller. _

Je lève les yeux au ciel en faisant en sorte qu'il ne me vois pas en rangeant le matériel puis vais chercher mes chaussures dans ma chambre. Ce sont de belles chaussures à talons blanches et pourpre. Je prends ensuite mon bouquet de fleurs, et me dirige vers Rogue.

" Je crois qu'il est l'heure, professeur.

- Oui, je crois, malheureusement...

- Allons-y monsieur Dracula, dis-je en commençant à sortir de la pièce, alors qu'il ne bouge pas. Allez professeur, il faut y aller.

- Comment m'avez vous appelé ?

- Heu... professeur ? dis-je tout sourire.

- Prenez-moi pour un idiot. Avant ! gronde-t-il.

- Vous avez très bien entendu. Allez, il faut y aller maintenant. "

Rogue se décide enfin à sortir. Lorsque nous arrivons tout deux dans la Grande Salle, quelques regards se posent sur nous, puis de plus en plus. La salle est toute décorée, elle est magnifique. Elle déborde de couleurs, rouge, orange, noir, blanc, jaune, et toute autres couleurs aussi chaudes. Je sens que les regards commencent à énerver Rogue, et j'entends malgré moi quelques commentaires comme : " Je vous avez dit que c'était un vampire " ou " Il a bien choisit son costume ". J'adresse plusieurs regards noir à ceux qui disent ça et pense. _Quel bande d'abruti ! Ne les écoutez pas, professeur. Je trouve que ce costume est génial._

_Pas besoin de me cirer les pompes, miss. _

_Ca sert tellement d'être sympa et honnête avec vous ! _

Sur ces pensées, je m'éloigne de lui, sous son regard surpris qu'il garde seulement quelques secondes avant de reprendre un masque impassible. Je distingue alors les yeux ronds de Drago me regarder. Il est déguisé en vampire lui aussi, mais son costume est plus complet. Je m'approche et tourne sur moi même.

" Alors ? questionnai-je.

- Waah ! C'est magnifique ! Tu es magnifique.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu as vu Rogue ?

- Bien sur, tout le monde l'a vu. Il s'est déguisé ! Enfin, maquillé.

- Oui, j'ai insisté pour.

- Et tu as réussis ? Bravo.

- Eh oui. J'ai été persuasive et je me suis surtout tout de suite ramené avec mon maquillage, de façon qu'il ne puisse rien dire.

- C'est toi qui l'a maquillé ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'aurai dû t'appeler pour mon maquillage ! Je m'y suis repris pleins de fois ! Qu'est-ce que c'est galère ! "

Nous rions quelques minutes ensemble, puis nous nous retournons pour écouter le discours de début de bal de Dumbledore.

" Mes chers élèves, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec un long et ennuyeux discours, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je souhaite seulement vous féliciter et vous remercier pour cette magnifique décoration. Je dois avouer que rarement vu une si belle décoration ! Bon maintenant je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser et bonne vacances. "

Une douce musique commence a résonner entre les murs et tout le monde s'écarte pour laisser Dumbledore et McGonagall danser. Nous les regardons quelques temps, puis à un passage précis certains élèves rejoignent le directeur et la sous-directrice. Drago se tourne vers moi et me tends la main en disant :

" M'accorderiez-vous cette danse mademoiselle ?

- Bien sur ! " dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, et il m'entraine aussitôt sur la piste. Nous tournons de plus en plus rapidement sur le rythme de la musique. J'ai l'impression que nous allons heurter quelqu'un mais, rien. _Drago danse bien, bien mieux que moi._ J'entrevois Harry danser avec Ginny, Ron essayant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour inviter Hermione et Thomas seul. D'ailleurs, je vois qu'il nous fixe d'un regard dure et froid. _Il a l'air énervé. _Nous tournons encore et je vois maintenant Rogue qui nous regarde tout aussi froidement, voir plus. _Je dois avouer que ce maquillage lui va à la perfection._

_Ca va les auto-compliments ?_

_Quoi ? Mais non, je... je disais juste que ça vous va bien, c'est tout._

_Mais oui... J'y crois vraiment. _

_Vous m'énervez ! Quand on vous fait un compliments vous pouvez simplement dire " merci ". Même si vous n'étiez pas vraiment censé l'entendre..._

Je le regarde de nouveau et constate que lui aussi. Je souris devant son effrontement et mime un " de rien " exagéré avec mes lèvres, puis me re-concentre sur Drago qui n'a pas cessé de me fixer.

" Tu parlais encore avec Severus, non ?

- Hum... Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Non, rien. Ca me fait bizarre de voir que vous parlez presque toujours. C'est étrange...

- On ne parle pas tout le temps !

- Presque ! Avoue.

- Non, en revanche on se dispute les trois quarts du temps.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Vous êtes pas possible.

- Je ne te l'fais pas dire ! " dis-je avec un large sourire.

Nous continuons à danser plusieurs minutes, et la chansons se termine doucement, sur un rythme lent, très lent. Je reste dans les bras de Drago quelques instant puis encore plus doucement nous nous éloignons de quelques pas, et je pars saluer les autres. En arrivant je tombe tout de suite sur Thomas. Il me lance un regard plutôt noir. Il est déguisé en loup-garou, et je dois dire que ce costume est très bien fait.

" Hey ! Joli costume ! lançai-je à Thomas en arrivant.

- Merci. Je pensai que tu m'aurai accordé la première danse, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Qu-quoi ?! Non mais tu es sérieux là ? Pff, si tu comptes être comme ça toute la soirée, je ne vais pas m'embêter à rester là, dis-je en commençant à partir.

- Non, attends, dit-il en me retenant. Excuse-moi, reprenons du début, s'il te plaît.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Salut, me dit-il en me faisant un grand sourire. Merci pour mon costume, le tien n'est pas non plus.

- Merci, dis-je avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.

- C'est donc ça que tu nous cachais depuis le début ? Tu as du y passer un temps fou.

- Ouai, assez !

- Et tu as vu Rogue ? Il est... déguisé !

- Bien sur que je l'ai vu, je te rappelle qu'on partage les mêmes appartements. En plus c'est moi qui l'ai maquillé alors...

- Tu l'as quoi ?!

- Euh je...

- Non, j'y crois pas ! Tu as réussis à maquiller cette être froid et dur ! Tu as maquillé le bâtard des cachots ?!

- Thomas !

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. T'as gagné, je m'en vais, dis-je en partant énervée au possible.

- Marie ! Reviens.

- Non, dis-je en faisant volte-face. Comme toujours tu ne sais pas voir les gens comme ils sont. Tu vois ce que tu veux, tu les juges sur ta premières impression, et c'est valable autant pour Drago que pour Rogue. Si tu savais qui ils sont vraiment...

- Parce que toi tu le sais peut être ?

- Non, mais je les vois déjà plus comme ils le sont que toi ! Tu es aveuglé par ta haine, Thomas ! On dirait Ron !

- Et toi, tu vois ce que tu veux voir. Ils sont du mauvais côté, et au fond de toi, tu le sais.

- Non, je sais justement mieux ce qu'ils sont que toi ! lui dis-je d'un ton fort en m'en allant.

- C'est ça va t'en, va les voir ! Eux qui sont si cher à tes yeux, plus cher que moi ! "

Je fais volte face, et vient me placer très près de lui, juste sous son visage. Je le fixe dans le bleu de ses yeux, et lui dis avec un grand sang-froid.

" Tu crois vraiment que je les préfère ? Tu n'as donc pas compris que je vous apprécie tous autant, que ce sois Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Drago ou toi. Non, bien sur que non, tu n'as pas compris ça. Peut être que tu ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis en fait. S'ils sont avec les ténèbres, alors peut être que je le suis aussi, d'après toi. "

Je débite ces paroles à une vitesse ahurissante, et les larmes aux yeux, je m'en vais d'un pas rapide. Je suis très énervés et déstabilisés par son comportement. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends à lui, c'est pas possible ! Il m'a parlé comme... comme... comme rien en faite ! _

" Miss ?...

- Professeur ! Que faites-vous là ? demandai-je froidement et sincèrement surprise par sa présence.

- Quel question ! J'entends tout ce que vous pensez ou vos conversation je vous rappelle...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Désolé de vous avoir infligé ça... dis-je en désignant Thomas d'un vague geste de la main.

- Miss ! Réveillez-vous un peu. Habituellement vous m'auriez dit de ne pas espionner vos pensées, ou conversations, puis on se serai disputé et vous seriez retourné au bal agacée.

- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me disputer de nouveau, surtout que je viens de vous défendre alors si je me dispute avec vous par la suite, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu, et je vous en remercie, mais vous n'avez pas à le faire. Vous ne devez pas vous disputer avec vos amis pour me défendre, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne m'atteint pas, alors laissez-les dire.

- C'est ça bien sur ! De plus, je défends toujours ce que je pense, je défends toujours mes convictions, et je ne vais pas changer ça sous prétexte que quelqu'un n'est de mon avis.

- Hum... Je vois. Vous êtes une vraie tête brulée, en fait.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Professeur ?

- Hum ? grogne-t-il.

- Merci.

- Pour ?

- Etre venu dès que vous avez entendu la conversation, vous êtes là alors que... rien ne vous y force.

-Hum... Tout les prétextes sont bons pour sortir de cette torture, dit-il d'un ton moqueur visé à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Le professeur Rogue fidèle à lui même à ce que je vois ! dis-je en rigolant. Bon, mieux vaut qu'on y retourne avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoit que nous ne sommes plus là.

- Oui, sinon ils vont penser que je suis en train de boire votre sang. "

Nous repartons tout deux en direction de la Grande Salle, et rentrons chacun de notre côté. _Mieux vaut que les autres ne nous voient pas rentrer ensemble, ils pourraient penser toutes sortes de choses._

_Pour une fois je suis totalement d'accord. _

_Contente de le savoir. _

Je rentre dans la salle et passe à côté de Thomas sans un regard pour me diriger directement vers Drago.

" Tu danses ? " dis-je sans lui laisser le choix.

Je me précipite sur la piste en le tirant pas le bras. Nous dansons durant deux heures sans nous arrêter. Mais au bout de tout ce temps, nous finissons par aller nous assoir. Je vois cependant Dumbledore s'approcher et passer en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je m'exécute juste après avoir dit au revoir à Drago et rejoins Dumbledore dans le hall d'entrée.

" Bonjour, professeur, comment allez-vous ? questionnai-je poliment.

- Très bien merci, et vous ?

- Bien bien. Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu, professeur.

- Oui, je m'en excuse mais j'étais en voyage.

- Hum... je sais. Je sais ce que vous cherchez. Bref, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu savais où vous comptiez passer vos vacances.

- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Voulez-vous rester ici ? D'autres élèves restent aussi, alors vous ne serez pas seul.

- Oh oui, ce serai génial !

- Bien, alors nous ferons comme ça.

- Merci beaucoup. Les professeur aussi restent ?

- Certains mais pas tous. Il y aura le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Lupin, Horace Slughorn et le professeur Rogue.

- D'accord. Je n'aurai pas les appartements pour moi toute seule, dommage ! dis-je en rigolant.

- Oui, il ne fallait pas trop y compter ! dit une voix forte derrière moi.

- Professeur Rogue, quelle bonne surprise, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

- Vous lui avez donc proposé, professeur, s'exclame Rogue sans prêter attention à ma remarque.

- Effectivement, oui.

- Il était au courant ? Non en fait, je n'ai rien dit, je sais que vous lui dites tout. Bon, je suis désolée de vous fausser compagnie, mais j'aimerai aller profiter de la fin du bal.

- Oui, je comprends, au revoir Marie, bonnes vacances.

- Merci, vous aussi. Et bon voyage. "

Je repars une nouvelle fois vers la Grande Salle, où je danse avec Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron, en évitant soigneusement Thomas. Je rejoins ensuite Drago.

" Salut ! Oh tu es occupé peut être, dis-je en voyant quelqu'un avec lui. Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas.

- Je... commence-t-il.

- Non reste, dit l'homme accompagnant Drago. Je ne t'ai pas été encore été présenté, je crois. Bon puisque Drago ne veut pas faire les présentations, je vais les faire moi-même. Je m'appelle Victor, je suis à un an d'études de plus que vous et je fais bien sur partit de la maison Serpentard.

- Enchanté. Je suis...

- Marie Simon, m'interrompt-il en prenant ma main et déposant un léger baiser dessus. Je sais. Tu es plutôt connu ici, d'autant plus que tu es l'ami de Drago...

- Et ?

- Rien, rien du tout. Seulement, nous savons tous que Drago fait difficilement confiance aux autres.

- Hum... Je le comprends un peu.

- Bref, quel est ton costume ? Une mariée déchue ? Veuve ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Waah c'est très réussit, c'est toi qui l'a fait ? dit-il en me prenant la main et me faisant tourner sur moi-même tandis que j'acquiesce.

- Merci. Tu es toujours aussi théâtral ?

- Hum, oui souvent, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, qui révèle de magnifique dents blanches et très bien alignées. Bon je vais vous laisser discuter ensemble. Au revoir, et ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je serai très heureux de bientôt te revoir, dit-il en me baisant de nouveau la main.

- Moi aussi. "

Je regarde cet étrange jeune homme, plutôt mignon, partir, et repense aux scènes que je viens de vivre. Je repense à son sourire parfait, et me rends compte que je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué deux dents pointu dépasser par rapports aux autres. _Ca faisait probablement partit de son déguisement. _

_Je serai vous, je ferai attention à ce jeune homme, miss._

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce qu'il se montre très persuasif avec les jeunes femmes, notamment quand il a posé sa marque dessus, comme il vient de le faire avec vous. Il va surement s'accrocher pour vous conquérir._

_Vous êtes un peu parano, non ?_

_Vous croyez que je direz ça d'un élève de ma maison si ça n'était pas réellement le cas ?_

_Hum... effectivement, ça donne à réfléchir. _

" Marie ! Encore en train de parler avec Rogue ?

- Mais comment fais-tu pour toujours t'en rendre compte ? demandai-je incrédule.

- Ça se voit, enfin pour moi. Bon maintenant Severus, tu peux me la laisser un peu ? "

_Quel charmant filleul. Dis lui que tu es toute à lui._

_Non mais oh ! C'est moi qui décide à qui je suis._

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te dis ?

- Des bêtises !

- Et c'est repartit pour un tour.

- Toute à lui, dit Rogue en passant derrière moi.

- Professeur !... "

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire ce que je pense, qu'il est déjà partit. Je vois sa cape volé à chacun de ses mouvements avec à la fois grâce et dureté. C'est une vision bizarre, et je trouve aussi que le penser est bizarre.

" C'est bon vous avez enfin fini ou ?...

- Non, c'est bon, excuse-moi.

- Pas grave. Au fait désolé pour Victor, il est un peu...

- Hum, je vois. T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave. On sort ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui ! " dis-je en partant rapidement en direction du parc.

Nous parlons durant un bon bout de temps. Je lui racontes ma soirée, la dispute avec Thomas, la discussion avec Dumbledore,... Et j'apprends que Drago part demain et qu'il revient passer sa deuxième semaine de vacances ici. Au bout d'un long moment, Drago me ramène à mes appartements et me dit au revoir. Je rentre sans faire trop de bruit mais remarque Rogue allongé sur le canapé, un livre à la main.

" C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre, miss ?

- Oh c'est bon, c'est les vacances.

- Et vous étiez seule avec Drago ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demande-t-il mi-curieux, mi-froid.

- Professeur ! Votre curiosité donne à penser que vous devriez être à Gryffondor, dis-je en sachant parfaitement que cette remarque va lui arracher une grimace de dégout. Non, Drago est un ami, un A-M-I. Comment faut-il vous le dire ?

- Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez miss.

- C'est ça. Bon et vous, que faites vous debout à cette heure-ci ?

- C'est les vacances, miss, réplique-t-il moqueur. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça n'est pas parce que je suis le professeur Rogue que je me couche forcement à 21 heures tous les soirs.

- Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez professeur, dis-je d'un ton tout aussi moqueur que le sien.

- Vous m'éner... !

- Vous aussi. Comme ça on est deux ! Que comptez-vous faire pendant ces vacances ? dis-je en m'assaillant sur mon fauteuil.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Surement faire des recherches, allez à Pré-au-Lard,... Enfin, rien qui vous concerne. Et vous ?

- Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Je pense que je vais étudier un peu, m'entrainer, continuer les recherches, profiter de la vie, des amis, et de tout le reste. Je sais que le professeur McGonagall va rester ici pendant les vacances, et je vais lui demander de terminer mon apprentissage en métamorphose, pour pouvoir me transformer. Ça peut toujours servir. Vous savez faire vous ?

- Hum, en théorie oui, mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué.

- Vous devriez essayer, ça pourrait vous servir.

- En quoi le fait de me transformer en biche pourrait m'aider ? Si j'avais un Patronus plus fort oui mais là...

- La biche est forte, à sa façon. Et puis, c'est rapide et beau. Vous pourriez passer inaperçu.

- Hum... Vu comme ça c'est sur que... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à prêter à ça, surtout si c'est Minerva qui me l'enseigne.

- Mais si elle m'apprend à le faire, je pourrais vous montrer.

- Vous voulez m'apprendre quelque chose, miss ?

- Dit comme ça c'est sur que... ça le fais moins. C'est comme vous voulez, je proposais ça pour être gentille et pour ajouter une autre choses dans la longue liste de vos capacités, mais bon, c'est vous qui voyez... " dis-je en partant dans la salle de bain.

Je laisse la porte ouverte et prends une lingette démaquillante. Après plusieurs passages, je réussis enfin à enlever tout mon maquillage. J'applique une crème sur mon visage, me brosse les dents, et commence à partir, mais je pense d'un coup que Rogue veut peut être se démaquiller.

" Oui, je veux bien, dit celui-ci sur le pas de la porte. Mais dit comme ça, c'est un peu étrange.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas trop quels autres termes je peux employer. Et il faut vraiment que je me mette à fermer mon esprit, vous écoutez tout le temps tout. Tenez. "

Je lui tends une lingette et il me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je comprends alors qu'il ne sais pas ce que c'est.

_C'est du démaquillant. Appliquez-le sur votre peau. Quoi ? _

_Rien._

_Vous me regardez bizarrement. _

_Et ça change de d'habitude peut être ?_

_Non mais là je ne sais pas pourquoi. Attendez, vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je vous démaquille ?_

_Oh non, loin de moi cette idée. Déjà que je vous ai laissé me maquiller..._

_Justement c'était un succès total. Tout le monde était étonné, et a trouvé ça bien fait. Ca vous allait à merveille, il faut le dire._

_Mouais..._

_Quoi, vous n'allez pas me dire que personne vous en à parlé ?_

_Si, trop de gens justement. En passant de Dumbledore qui était fier que j'ai fait un effort, Minerva qui se moquait littéralement de ma tête devant moi, Lupin qui c'est contenté de me dévisager, et d'autres encore. _

_Et bien au moins vous les avez étonnés, mais pour leur clouer le bec, vous auriez du danser._

_Et puis quoi encore ? Vous m'imaginez sérieusement danser ?_

_Non, justement. Bref, allez démaquillez-vous. Sauf si vous voulez garder ce magnifique maquillage pendant les vacances._

_Très drôle. _

_Bonne nuit professeur. _

_C'est ça, bonne nuit._

Les vacances passent à une vitesse ahurissante. Je passe comme prévu du temps à réviser, à apprendre, ou à pratiquer, tantôt seule tantôt avec Rogue ou McGonagall. Je passe aussi du temps avec mes amis. Je me rapproche d'Harry, de Ginny et d'Hermione, mais je suis toujours fâchée avec Thomas. Drago est partit depuis quelques jours et ça me fais bizarre de ne pas le voir. Je propose mon aide à l'infirmerie, ou à toute sorte d'endroits et de tâches. Je passe un peu de temps à tenter de métamorphoser des choses, ou moi-même. Mais je passe surtout mon temps à la bibliothèque pour trouver des réponses. D'ailleurs, je me rends maintenant là-bas avec plusieurs livres à la main. Mais d'un seul coup, une silhouette s'interpose devant moi et me dit :

" Surprise ! Alors contente de me revoir ?

- Victor. Tu m'as fais peur.

- Ohh excuse-moi, s'exclame-t-il d'un ton parfaitement hypocrite. Tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui.

- Je peux t'aider ? dit-il en désignant les livres.

- Non, merci, ça n'est pas très lourd.

- Allez, laisse-moi t'aider. Et puis, on pourra papoter sur le chemin.

- Euh... Bon, si tu veux. "

Il prends les livres de mes mains et d'un coup de baguette, les fait léviter au-dessus de nous, puis il m'attrape par la taille et m'emmène en direction de la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, nous croisons Rogue qui me regarde bizarrement puis toise Victor.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec lui ?_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je vous raconterai toute à l'heure, en attendant il ne faut pas qu'il s'aperçoive que nous parlons pas pensées alors... Au revoir. _

Sur ces pensées, je ferme directement mon esprit et me re concentre sur la conversation. Arrivés à la bibliothèque, Victor me dit :

" Bon, je te laisse ici, mais j'espère bientôt te revoir, ta compagnie m'est très agréable. Au revoir ", dit-il en partant de façon toujours aussi théâtrale.

Je le regarde s'en aller et m'engouffre dans la bibliothèque. Elle est vide pendant les vacances, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'y venir maintenant et non pendant les cours. Il ne faut pas que d'autres personnes sachent ce que je cherche, autant pour le vampire que pour les pensées partagées. Je rends aussi les livres que j'ai emprunté quelques jours auparavant. Je reste deux heures dans la bibliothèque puis redescends dans mes appartements, où je trouve Rogue qui tourne en rond. Je le regarde et lui dis :

" Professeur, que faites-vous ? Vous vous entrainez pour le bal d'hiver, vous comptez danser ? demandai-je moqueuse.

- Ahah, auriez-vous mangé un clown ce matin, miss ? Je m'inquiétais. Ça fait deux heures que je vous ai croisé en compagnie de Victor et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Je m'apprêtais à venir vous chercher.

- Vous vous inquiétez ?

- C'est tout ce que vous retenez de ce que je viens de vous dire ? grogne-t-il agacé.

- Hum... Non, mais c'est ce qui m'a la plus marqué. Ensuite, c'est que vous vous apprêtiez à venir me chercher.

- Vous êtes une élève de Poudlard, et qui plus est de Serpentard alors...

- Hum... dis-je d'un air peu convaincu. Je ne suis pas rentrée plus tôt parce que ça aurai était suspect, et je ne vous ai pas envoyé de pensées car je me suis dit que quelqu'un les entendraient peut être. De plus, nous n'avons jamais essayé de si loin.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu m'envoyer votre Patronus ?

- Hum... Premièrement, je n'y ai pas pensé. Deuxièmement, ça n'aurait surement pas était très discret. Troisièmement, lequel ? Et enfin, est-ce que vous auriez reconnu que c'était le mien ? Parce que pour la biche vous auriez pu penser que c'était qui vous savez... Et les autres, je ne suis pas sur que vous auriez pensé à moi. En plus vous auriez pu penser qu'au contraire, ça n'allez pas.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'aurai surement reconnu votre Patronus. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu celui de... Et puis le votre est un peu particulier.

- Excusez-moi dans ce cas. "

Ma phrase reste en suspens tandis que Rogue me fixe de ses yeux d'un noir profond. Je me noie presque dedans, mais j'arrive à me contrôler tant bien que mal.

" Vous n'utilisez pas l'occlumancie, j'espère ?

- Euh non... enfin si, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Génial. On va pas s'en sortir si vous vous mettez à perdre le contrôle de vos pouvoirs. Bon voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. "

En disant ça, j'étale mes notes sur la table, et lui explique tout dans le moindre détails. Il étudie, et écoute attentivement ce que je dis. Il prend ensuite mes notes dans sa main, et les examine de plus près avec la plus grande attention. Il se retourne et regarde dans la bibliothèque, il trouve apparemment tout de suite ce qu'il cherche et ouvre le livre à la page qu'il cherche. Il lit un paragraphe et me regarde attentivement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Lisez, me dit-il en me tendant le livre ouvert à la bonne page.

- Deux êtres partageant leurs pensées sont rares. Par un seul regard, ou en cherchant les pensées de l'autre personne, ils peuvent communiquer facilement sans forcement avoir un contact visuel. [...] Ce qui permet le contact d'être créer est un lien très particulier. Un lien très rare, qui peut être du à une très forte amitié, qui est d'autant plus rare et moins puissant, à un lien du sang ( reste rare ) et le plus connu, le lien d'a-a-mour, dis-je d'une voie étranglée.

- Vous rappelez-vous ce qu'Ollivander à dit quand il vous a vendu la baguette ?

- Euh... Oui. Il a dit la même chose... Mais c'est impossible, enfin je veux dire.

- Oui, je vois, me coupe-t-il sèchement.

- Il ne peut y avoir de lien du sang. Imaginez, si vous étiez de ma famille. Ahah impossible ! dis-je ironique. Surtout que je viens d'un autre monde. Le lien d'amour est tout aussi impossible, puisque vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre et que moi aussi, et que... enfin voilà quoi. Et pour le lien d'amitié... Je ne vois pas vraiment quel amitié il y a entre nous vu que comme dit Drago : " nous passons notre vie à nous chamailler ".

- Oui, c'est sur... Peut être qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Il faut continuer les recherches.

- Oui, je suis d'accord. "

Ça fait maintenant trois jours que nous sommes en vacances, et Drago rentre dans quatre jours, il me manque déjà et j'ai hâte de le revoir. Je ne me suis toujours pas réconcilié avec Thomas, et je suis sûre que je ne ferai pas le premier pas. Pour ce qui est des recherches, nous continuons mais ça n'est pas très concluant. Je continue aussi à apprendre mes cours, et à pratiquer la magie. Je reviens d'ailleurs de la tour d'astronomie d'où j'ai pratiqué la magie, surtout les sortilèges. Je descends doucement les escaliers, les livres de magies à la main, mais je percute quelqu'un.

" Aïe ! Oh Thomas...

- Marie... Excuse-moi pour, euh... la bousculade.

- Hum... grognai-je en partant.

- Attends. Marie je suis désolé pour le bal, mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est vraiment dangereux que tu reste avec eux, d'autant plus que Victor t'as parlé, que t'as-t-il dit ?

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas, t'es pas mon père, ni mon petit-ami à ce que je sache. Et lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, dis-je en tentant de m'arracher de l'emprise de son bras, en vain.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il ne faut pas que tu reste avec lui ! dit-il en me secouant un peu. Il est pire que Malefoy ! A côté cette fouine est un enfant de cœur.

- Thomas lâche-moi ! Je reste avec qui je veux. Si j'ai envie d'aller avec lui j'y vais, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire et encore moins à parler de Drago de cette façon.

- Mais Victor est vraiment du mauvais côté, tout en lui est mauvais.

- Et si moi aussi j'étais du mauvais côté, si tu ne savais pas vraiment ce que je suis. Tu y as pensé à ça ?

- Non, car ça n'est pas envisageable. Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvaise, Marie.

- Tu ne sais rien, tu n'es rien pour moi ! dis-je en colère. Tu n'es qu'un... "

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir la phrase que je me retrouve propulsé à terre. Ma tête frappe comme l'angle d'un pied de statue et je sens une vive douleur me saisir la tête. Je me touche le front et remarque que du sang coule de ma tempe gauche.

" Marie, oh je suis vraiment désolé, commence-t-il en accourant.

- Ne m'approche pas ! " crachai-je.

En un reflexe vif, je sors ma baguette et lui la pointe dessus.

" N'avance pas plus près !

- Marie, tu ne vas pas...

- Tais-toi ! Pars ! Pars ! Vite ! dis-je en lui criant dessus.

- Marie... "

Il ne bouge pas, comme pétrifié. Je me relève en quatrième vitesse et pars sans le regarder. Je dévale les escaliers comme jamais, je n'ai qu'une envie, aller dans ma chambre. J'entre dans mes appartements avec une vitesse et une force indescriptible, et je me dirige tout de suite vers l'armoire qui mène à ma chambre, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le livre qui l'ouvre. Mes mains tremblantes cherchent le livre en question, mais mes yeux sont tellement embués par les larmes que je ne le trouve pas. Rogue a assisté a toute la scène, et je sens ses mains me saisir par les épaules et me retourner. Je regarde ces yeux noirs et vide, et m'effondre à terre. Je suis en sanglots. Rogue s'accroupit devant moi et attend que je me calme.

" Miss, calmez-vous et racontez-moi ce qu'il vous es arrivé, vous êtes couverte de sang." me dit-il plus doucement que je n'en l'aurai cru capable.

Mais il sait que je n'aurais pas la force de lui raconter. Alors il tend sa main vers moi et je le laisse faire. Je fais défiler les images dans ma tête, mais je les ai faussés, je ne veux pas que Rogue sache ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé.

" Hum... Maintenant vous voulez bien me montrer les vrais images ?

- Quoi ? Comment ?...

- Je vous rappelle que je suis legilimens et occlumancié.

- Bon d'accord... "

Je lui montre alors la vrai version, et il me fixe les yeux ronds. Puis il se lève rapidement et se dirige vers la porte.

" Où allez-vous ?

- Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il se passe quand on blesse une de mes élèves, une Serpentard.

- Professeur, non ! "

Mais c'est trop tard, il est déjà partit. _Une Serpentard ? Accepterait-il enfin le fait que je fais partie de sa maison ?_ Je lui cours après, mais quand j'arrive il est déjà trop tard. Il tient Thomas par le col, et a sa baguette pointer sur son cou. Tout le monde nous regardent, à la fois à cause du sang qui coule encore sur mon visage et aussi à cause de Rogue et Thomas. Rogue n'a pas cherché à se cacher, ce n'est pas son style.

" Professeur, lâchez-le, s'il vous plaît, implorai-je.

- Non, dit-il fermement avant de tourner la tête vers Thomas. Vous êtes fier de ce que vous avez fait monsieur ? Regardez bien.

- Professeur, arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît.

- Severus, dit la voie tonitruante de Dumbledore. Que faites-vous ?

- Professeur, que faites-vous ici ? demandai-je. N'êtes vous pas censé être en voyage ?

- Si, mais là n'est pas la question. Severus, voulez-vous bien lâcher ce garçon et m'expliquer tout ça ? "

Rogue ne le lâche pas, au contraire, il plante ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Thomas et le fixe avec une froideur extrême.

" Professeur... s'il vous plaît ", dis-je en posant ma main sur celle de Rogue, celle qui tient Thomas par le cou.

Rogue détache ses yeux de Thomas et me regarde étonné. Je lui adresse un regard neutre et suppliant. Doucement, tout doucement, il desserre sans emprise de la gorge de Thomas, et s'en va en lui lançant un regard acerbe.

" Pouvez-vous m'expliquer tout ça , Marie ? me demande Dumbledore.

- Hum, si ça ne vous gène pas je crois qu'il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Rogue d'abord, mais je vous expliquerai tout ça. En attendant ne croyez pas trop ce que l'on pourra vous raconter. Et si quelqu'un s'amuse à raconter quelque chose de faux... ! " menaçai-je sans prendre la peine de terminer ma phrase.

Je me tourne vers Thomas, le fixe avec froideur, et m'en vais à la poursuite de Rogue le visage toujours en sang. _Mais où a-t-il bien pu partir. Professeur ? Professeur, où êtes vous ? Aller répondez ! _

_Que voulez-vous ?_

D_ites-moi ou vous êtes, s'il vous plaît ! _

_Pourquoi le ferais-je ?_

_Rooh mais vous êtes embêtant. De toute façon, je sais où vous êtes alors c'est bon._

_Mais comment... ?_

_J'ai cherché dans votre tête, enfin dans votre esprit ._

_Pfff, vous allez..._

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que j'ai déjà fermée mon esprit, ce qui doit vraiment l'avoir énervé. Je me rends dans le parc du château et vois Rogue assit sur un banc en pierre en train de fixer son Patronus. Le banc est dans un coin sombre éclairé seulement par la lumière de la lune. Le paysage est comme un rêve, il est magnifique. Je lance un Expecto Patronum et envoie mes Patronus à la rencontre du sien. Lorsqu'ils arrivent vers le sien, Rogue se retourne et me fixe. Je m'approche doucement, et m'assois sur le banc à côté de lui. Nous restons silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, puis je prends la parole en regardant mes Patronus s'effacer doucement.

" Professeur, je voulais...

- Pas la peine, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, je n'aurai pas dû aller le voir et le disputer.

- Professeur, vous ne savez pas du tout ce que j'allais dire. J'allais vous dire merci de m'avoir défendu, ça m'a beaucoup surprise d'ailleurs. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous m'auriez défendu comme les autres élèves de Serpentard.

- Ah... Vous savez, je sais tout de même faire la part des choses. Et je sais voir quand une élève est plutôt douée et surtout quand elle fait en partie de ma maison.

- Hum... Plutôt doué ? Toujours dans les demi-compliments, enfin plutôt dans les demi rien du tout. Bon en tout cas même si je vous remercie de m'avoir défendu, mais je sais me défendre seule.

- Comme vous vous défendiez toute à l'heure quand vous êtes rentré dans les appartements ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, j'étais sous le choc, puis je m'étais un peu cogné la tête alors...

- Un peu ? - Oui, bon c'est bon. En tout cas, évitez de le refaire, mieux vaut éviter de vous faire remarquer par Dumbledore, ou encore plus vous faire détester par les élèves.

- Ça serai dure de faire pire...

- Ou de tuer l'un d'eux.

- Je ne l'aurai pas tué, dit-il indigné.

- Je sais bien mais j'exagérais. En tout cas éviter de le refaire, même si c'était très euh... gentil.

- Hum... Bon en attendant suivez-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien parce qu'il faut peut être enlever le sang qui coule de votre tempe.

- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié. Bon, eh bien je vous suis. "

Nous allons tout deux dans nos appartements tandis que Rogue marmonne un " tête en l'air ", et je désinfecte et nettoie ma plaie. Rogue me lance un sort pour la cicatriser et faire partir toute trace de blessure, et j'avoue que ça marche à merveille. En me regardant dans le miroir, je constate que je n'ai plus rien, plus une trace de la blessure présente quelques minutes auparavant.

" Waah, c'est génial ! Merci. Bon, peut être qu'il est temps d'aller manger, non ? Et après nous pourrons allez voir le professeur Dumbledore.

- Hum, il vaudrait mieux y aller au plus vite, effectivement. "

Nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle chacun de notre côté et je pars manger à la table des Gryffondor, en prenant soin d'être loin de Thomas. Nous parlons durant tout le repas et ils font en sorte de ne pas me poser de question à propos de Thomas, ce que j'apprécie vraiment, seulement, j'entends des murmures venir de toutes les tables, et je vois des regards pointé tantôt sur lui, tantôt sur moi. Ça me dérange, mais je fais en sorte d'essayer de les oublier. Deux jours passent sans le moindre mot adressé à Thomas. Je l'évite soigneusement et lui aussi. Je mange de nouveau avec Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, et nous parlons de tout et de rien comme toujours. Nous prévoyons de nous voir un peu durant ces vacances, de faire des sorties et toutes sortes de choses. Le repas se passe normalement sans qu'aucun mauvais événements ne vienne le troubler jusqu'à ce que les portes de la salle s'ouvrent fortement et bruyamment. Je vois Drago entrer à toute vitesse avec un air plus que courroucé. Il se dirige directement vers la table des Gryffondor, table où je me trouve. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe. Je crois au début que Drago vient vers moi et commence à me poser des questions, mais lorsque qu'il s'arrête bien avant, je comprends tout. Il saisit Thomas par le col et lui lance une remarque acerbe qui le fait réagir tout de suite.

" Si tu veux un duel, alors faisons le tout de suite et ici, crache Thomas en allant en deux-deux au centre de la pièce.

- Parfait ! "

Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent au milieu de la pièce à se lancer des sorts sans que personne n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Je me lève d'un bond et parcours la distance qui les sépare de moi plus vite que jamais, et sans hésiter je m'interpose entre eux deux.

" Stop ! Qu'est ce que vous faites tout les deux ?!

- Marie, enlève toi de là ! me lance Drago.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec cet fouine, rajoute Thomas.

- Il n'en ai pas question ! Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ?

- Pousse toi ! dit Thomas.

- Ou quoi ? Tu comptes encore me blesser ?

- Qu'il te touche, et il verra ! crache Drago.

- Je verrais quoi ?

- Ca ! " dit Drago en m'écartant et en lançant un sort.

Thomas rétorque presque aussi vite et le combat reprend. Et je m'interpose de nouveau juste après mettre relevé, seulement le sort que Drago lance me touche de plein fouet. Je m'effondre d'un coup par terre, et pousse un cri de douleur. Thomas et Drago accourent immédiatement mais je les repousse vivement.

" Eloignez-vous tout les deux de moi ! Je ne veux plus vous parler tant que vous n'aurai pas fait la paix et que vous ne vous serez pas excusé.

- Marie...

- Non, partez, tout les deux, et maintenant ! criai-je.

- Faites ce qu'elle dit, messieurs, dit fermement Rogue qui vient d'arriver. Tout de suite ! Venez miss, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. "

Rogue commence à m'aider à me relever mais je retombe tout de suite à terre car ma jambe est touchée et m'empêche de me tenir debout ou de marcher. Dumbledore arrive à ce moment là, et demande d'une voie forte :

" Pouvez-vous enfin m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?

- Si je puis me le permettre, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Rogue sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Ils m'énervent tout les deux à me donner leurs opinions en ce moment ", murmure Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

Rogue me relève et en voyant qu'il est impossible de me faire marcher, il me prend dans ses bras avec plus de force que je ne l'aurai pensé, et sort de la Grande Salle sans un regard à Drago ou à Thomas. Je n'ai prononcé aucun mots depuis son intervention, je suis trop choqué pour ça. Je suis choqué par l'affrontement de Thomas et Drago, par la colère qui se dégageait de leurs yeux, mais je suis surtout choqué par le geste de Rogue.

"Euh... professeur...

- Non, c'est bon, faisons comme si de rien n'était s'il vous plaît. Je viens vraiment de prendre sur moi là alors... Mais il va falloir qu'ils arrêtent de vous blesser tout les deux, pour une fois Drago me déçoit vraiment.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir professeur, il doit avoir une bonne raison.

- Une bonne raison, c'est ça ! Vous n'avez donc pas compris ?

- De-de quoi ? Que suis-je censé comprendre ?

- Qu'il est revenu plus tôt, qu'il est rentré dans cette salle de cette façon, et à provoqué Thomas en duel, pour vous. Parce qu'il a du être au courant que Thomas vous a fait mal. Il doit vraiment être mal, mais il va falloir tenir ce que vous avez dit.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Que vous ne leurs parlerez pas temps qu'il n'aurons pas fait la paix, et qu'ils ne se seront pas excusé.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Je sens que ça va être long et dur.

- S'ils sont de vrais amis, ils sauront mettre leurs poings dans leurs poches.

- Je l'espère. Mais il s'agit d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard qui se haïssent…

- Je ne crois pas encore ce que je vais vous dire, mais... Il va falloir que vous restiez avec Granger, Weasley fils et fille et Potter, dit-il en crachant le dernier mot.

-Hum... Je n'aurai jamais pensé vous entendre dire ça un jour.

- Moi non plus. En attendant, il faudra que vous tenez votre promesse, et pour les deux pas seulement pour un seul.

- Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver et à me vexer avec vos doutes " , dis-je alors que nous arrivons à l'infirmerie.

Rogue me pose et me laisse là aux soins de Mme Pomfresh. Elle me demande ce qu'il c'est passé, et nous discutons un peu pendant qu'elle nettoie la plaie. Elle fait cicatriser la blessure, et me donne une sorte d'antidouleurs de sorcier sous forme de potion puis me laisse partir. Je décide de passer tout de suite par le bureau de Dumbledore. _Je lui doit quelques explications. _J'arrive devant son bureau quelques minutes plus tard et toque à la porte qui s'ouvre aussitôt. Je découvre Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore debout au milieu de la pièce. Ils me regardent tous, me dévisagent. Je m'avance un peu et dit :

" Bonjour, je suis désolée, je vous dérange peut être ? Je repasserai s'il le faut.

- Non non, nous vous t'attendions, dit calmement Dumbledore.

- Vous m'attendiez ?

- Oui, il nous faut quelques explications en plus par rapport aux événements de ces derniers jours.

- Euh, oui bien sur je comprends. J'espère seulement que vous n'avez pas eu la mauvaise idée de faire venir ces deux... hum... je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi je peux les qualifier mais vous m'avez comprise.

- Oui, pouvez-vous nous expliquer l'altercation de toute à l'heure et celle d'il y a quelques jours ?

- Hum oui, pour celle d'il y a quelques jours, c'est un malentendu entre Thomas et moi, une dispute en fait. J'ai fait une malheureuse chute sans faire exprès mais le professeur Rogue n'y est pour rien.

- Oui vous me l'avez déjà dit, mais ce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Severus a du intervenir dans ce cas.

- Il, il a seulement cherché à protéger une élève de sa maison, de Poudlard, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ne croyez-vous pas ? demandai-je ne voyant les regards peu convaincus de Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- Si, bien sur, seulement je vois mal Severus faire ça... dit Dumbledore.

- Merci, ça me fait réellement plaisir de voir votre confiance en moi, professeur.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Je pensai que vous jugiez mieux le professeur Rogue.

- Vous savez tout deux que je ne veux pas dire ça. Bon, en attendant continuez.

- Hum... Bon pour toute à l'heure, je pense que Drago a eu l'écho de ce qu'il c'est passé et qu'il a voulu donné une leçon à Thomas, mais il ne faut pas leurs en vouloir. Je leur donnerai la leçon qu'il faudra, même si je sais qu'il faut que vous leur donniez une leçon vous aussi. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne les renvoyez pas.

- Oui oui. Etiez-vous au courant de la venu de Drago ? Enfin, qu'il revenait en avance.

-Non, pas du tout. J'étais tout aussi surprise que vous quand il est arrivé dans la Grande Salle et je pensais qu'il venait vers moi.

- Bien. Des questions Minerva ? demande Dumbledore.

- Hum... Que c'est-il passé avec Thomas avant pour qu'il se passe tout ça maintenant ?

- C'est un peu privé, mais bon je vais tout de même répondre à votre question. Je me suis disputé avec lui sur un sujet sur lequel nous ne sommes pas d'accord.

- Hum... Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous sentit obligé d'intervenir à chaque fois Severus ? demande-t-elle.

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est une élève de Poudlard, de ma maison, une élève a qui j'ai donné des cours particuliers, et aussi une élèves qui partage mes appartements alors je pense avoir assez de bonnes raisons pour intervenir et comme tout à l'heure empêcher la bagarre de durer ou comme la dernière fois, recadrer un élève qui en a besoin.

- C'est surtout parce qu'il est un Gryffondor !

- Minerva ne croyez pas que tout ce que je fais, je le fais contre Gryffondor. Vous avez tous bien vu la blessure qu'il a infligé à cette jeune femme, ne me dites pas qu'il ne méritez pas de se faire disputer.

- En effet, je n'ai rien à dire la dessus. Mais en revanche sur...

- Stop ! C'est pas bientôt fini ? Y'en a marre, j'en ai marre d'être un prétexte pour chaque dispute, alors si vous pouviez m'éviter celle-ci, ce serait aimable à vous et je vous en serait fort reconnaissante, dis-je énervée.

- Vous avez raison, Marie, dit Dumbledore. Vous êtes deux professeurs et vous n'avez en rien à vous disputer pour ce genre de futilités et en plus devant une élève.

- Oui, enfin cette élève sait très bien tout sur se que nous pensons alors... Mais je suis d'accord sur les futilités, dit Rogue d'un ton froid. "

Nous parlons durant encore quelques longues minutes, et seul Rogue reste sans rien dire. Nous sortons tous en même temps du bureau de Dumbledore, et il me demande d'essayer d'éviter ce genre de malentendu, ce à quoi je réponds bien sur que je ne peux pas gérer les humeurs et les comportements des autres sauf si j'utilise la magie, ce que je ne comptes pas du tout faire. Nous rentrons Rogue et moi dans nos appartements sans un mot, et avant que je passe le seuil de ma porte, il me dit :

" Merci de... m'avoir, disons, défendu, miss.

- De rien, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne fait que dire ce que je pense, ni plus, ni moins. Et puis, je devais vous rendre la pareil. Bonne nuit professeur."

Je rentre dans ma chambre tandis que Rogue hoche la tête puis me change et me mets au lit. La nuit va être courte mais au moins depuis que Rogue m'a appris à contrôler mes cauchemars, je n'en fais plus alors c'est déjà ça de prit. Je sens que les prochains jours vont être dur, très dur, et que je vais beaucoup rester dans ces appartements, ou dans les endroits où je ne risque pas de croiser Drago ou Thomas, même si je n'aime pas être séparé d'eux.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Rewiew please ! :)<p> 


	8. La force de l'amitié

Hey ! Vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui. Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite mais pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que j'ai eu une correspondante allemande chez moi et que, de ce fait, je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi. Pour me faire pardonner, je promets de poster un nouveau chapitre le plus vite possible qui sera un peu plus long ( si possible aussi ).

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, les jours qui suivent sont durs, mais je tiens parole et ne parle ni à Drago ni à Thomas. J'intercepte souvent quelques regards qu'ils me lance mais me fait violence pour ne pas réagir. Je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque, ou chez Hagrid mais surtout dans mes appartements. J'écoute de la musique, lis, apprends, révise, j'ai même fait apparaitre des jeux du monde d'où je viens pour moins m'ennuyer, mais je ne me dépense pas assez alors je décide de faire apparaître aussi des vélos d'appartements, et toutes sortes d'objets pour se dépenser dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui j'ai la chance d'avoir pu échapper à tout ça. Je me rends dans un coin retiré du grand parc du château et m'assois sur un banc en pierre. Il fait déjà nuit et seule la clarté de la lune éclaire de ses maigres rayons l'endroit où je suis. Cette lumière est douce et brutale à la fois et sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, je l'apprécie autant que je la déteste. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas les bruits de pas s'approcher, et c'est seulement au moment où je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule que je m'en rends compte. Je fais un bond d'un mètre tellement je suis surprise, ce qui fait rire la personne.<p>

" Salut, je ne pensai pas te faire si peur que ça.

- Oh, Victor...

- Déçu de me voir ?

- Non pas du tout mais j'étais dans mes pensées.

- J'ai bien vu ça. C'est si dur que ça avec Drago et Thomas ?

- Que, quoi ?...

- J'ai bien vu ce qu'il c'est passé en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, et j'ai eu des échos de l'altercation entre Thomas et Rogue et surtout j'ai vu que tu essaye de les éviter, et de ne pas leurs parler.

- Je... Oui, effectivement, lâchai-je.

- Ca va ? demande-t-il d'un ton faussement inquiet.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Très bien. Qu'as tu fais durant tout le temps où tu as essayé de les éviter ? "

Nous parlons durant quelques temps sans nous préoccuper de l'heure qui tourne, mais nous sommes interrompu par Drago qui approche. Je le regarde venir vers nous puis s'arrêter et nous toiser. J'ai envie de lui parler mais je ne peux pas. Résister est dur et je ne veux pas compliquer la tâche, je ne veux pas qu'il complique la tâche. Je vois déjà la tête de Rogue et ses sarcasme qu'en au fait que je ne respecte pas mes promesses, que je suis trop faible, que je ne suis pas une vraie Serpentard,…

" Je dérange ? demande Drago mauvais. Peu importe. Il faut que je te parle, Marie.

- Non, je ne veux pas, dis-je d'une voix faible qui se voulait au départ dure et sèche.

- Tu sais très bien que...

- Excusez-moi, dit Victor en lui coupant la parole. Marie, je vais te laisser régler tout ça en privé. Au revoir, Marie. Drago.

- Au revoir, et merci, dis-je en le regardant s'éloigner.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec lui ? demande Drago furieux.

- On parle ça ne se voit pas ? répliquai-je arrogante et passablement agacée.

- Si trop justement. Ne t'ai-je dons pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu restes avec lui ?

- Ah parce que toi tu peux mais pas moi ? Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je le sache.

- Non, effectivement, mais je suis au moins ton ami j'espère.

- Oui, seulement je ne parlerai ni à Thomas ni à toi temps que vous n'aurez pas fait la paix ou du moins, que vous vous serez mutuellement excusé, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Mais Marie...

- Si vous m'appréciez vraiment comme vous le dites, vous saurez mettre vos poings dans vos poches. Sur ces mots, je te laisse, au revoir Drago. "

Je fixe un instant Drago puis m'en vais le plus rapidement possible en le laissant planté là. Déroutée, je me dirige directement dans mes appartements mais à peine suis-je rentrée que Rogue me demande :

" Lequel ?

- Pardon ? demandai-je en levant les yeux vers le directeur des Serpentard.

- Lequel des deux est enfin venu vous parler ? m'interroge-t-il avec dédain.

- Comment... ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Alors ? me coupe-t-il sèchement.

- Drago.

- Bon, c'est déjà ça. Vous avez résisté ? demande-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher les doutes qu'il a à mon égard.

- Oui, j'ai posé mes conditions, enfin je les ai reposé, déclarai-je simplement.

- Bien, vous avez bien fait. "

Je pars dans ma chambre, me change et me mets au lit, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux événements des derniers jours, à la solitude que j'éprouve depuis que je n'ai plus ni Drago ni Thomas. _J'espère de tout mon cœur que ces deux là vont vite s'excuser car je n'ai pas envie de rester terrer dans cette chambre durant trop longtemps. La solitude, trop peu pour moi, je ne suis pas faite pour. _ Les jours passent et les cours reprennent vite, sans que, à mon plus grand désespoir, ni Drago, ni Thomas ne décide de faire la paix. Je commence à me poser des question sur la sincérité de leur amitié envers moi. Aujourd'hui je me rends dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. Je préfère être là au cas où, même s'il y a Rogue quoi que, la présence de celui-ci n'est peut être pas toujours rassurante. Heureusement, le cours se déroule très bien, mais à la fin de celui-ci, je vois Drago et Thomas s'approcher de moi. Ils me regardent durant quelques instants et me dissent :

" Bon, on a bien réfléchit Marie, et on a décidé de... de faire la paix. Enfin il ne faut pas compter sur le fait qu'on se parle ou qu'on s'apprécie, me dit Drago tout de suite approuvé par Thomas.

- Oui, je le sais bien. Merci à tous les deux.

- Tu m'as manqué, me dit Thomas. Et désolé pour tout. Pour ta tête, et ta jambe.

- Pas grave, c'est oublié. Vous m'avez tellement manqué tout les deux ! " dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras.

Je vois pendant cette accolade, le regard de Rogue braqué sur nous, et je ne saurai dire ce qu'il pense à ce moment précis. _Se dit-il que j'ai trop facilement cédé ? Peu importe, l'amitié n'est pas l'une des choses dont il est habitué, moi si, j'en ai besoin. _ Le reste des cours de la journée et même du mois se passe bien et surtout passe vite. Je revois Thomas et Drago et sors de nouveau. C'est lorsqu'on s'isole qu'on se rend compte de la chance que l'on a. Je peux enfin repartager ma vie avec eux deux, et je me sens tout de suite moins seule. Maintenant, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Entre les cours, l'apprentissage de la métamorphose en Animagi que je viens de commencer plus sérieusement avec le professeur McGonagall, Drago, Thomas et les autres, je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour moi, mais ça n'est pas grave puisque ça me fais plaisir d'être avec eux, ou d'apprendre. Je me rends aussi fréquemment chez Hagrid, le garde chasse et le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard. C'est un géant, mais il est très gentil et je l'affectionne vraiment. J'apprécie les conversations avec lui, j'apprends beaucoup de choses par exemple j'apprends à me débrouiller dans la nature sans magie. Il a même accepté de m'emmener dans la forêt interdite pour me montrer deux ou trois trucs. J'apprends aussi des recettes ou des histoires sur le château, pleins de choses, mais nous parlons aussi des choses commune de la vie, de broutilles comme de choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le premier décembre et à midi Dumbledore nous a rappelé qu'il fallait préparer le bal de noël, et je me suis portée volontaire pour les décorations et les musiques puisque je peux faire ce que je veux de mon emploi du temps, comme ne pas aller dans certains cours ou ne pas y aller du tout. Mais j'y irai tout de même, même s'il faut y aller moins que d'habitude. A la fin du repas, je me rends dans ma chambre et commence à réfléchir aux décorations et aux musiques pour le bal. Je me rends compte qu'il y a un problème dans tout ça, je ne connais que des musiques de mon monde pas de celui des sorciers. Je décide donc que je demanderai à mes amis pour celles de sorciers et je mettrai aussi quelques une de mon monde pour leurs faire découvrir. Je dresse un planning du mois et de la soirée du bal. Je réfléchis à décorations, aux couleurs, aux formes, aux objets animés et même au repas. Je suis dans mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un toque à la porte.

" Miss, c'est surement pour vous, me dit Rogue sans quitter son livre des yeux.

- Hum... J'arrive ! criai-je en fermant le plan que j'ai fait.

- Pas besoin de cacher votre plan, il ne m'intéresse pas, dit Rogue d'un ton faussement désintéressé.

- C'est ce que l'on dit, marmonnai-je en allant ouvrir la porte. Thomas, quel surprise.

- Salut, je peux te parler.

- Oui, vas-y entres. Que veux-tu ?

- Je voulais...euh... dit-il en faisant une pose et en regardant Rogue qui écoute chaque mot discrètement.

- Viens, on va aller dans ma chambre, dis-je en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à mon professeur.

- D'accord " , dit-il en me suivant sans oser jeter ne serai-ce qu'un coup d'œil à l'intimidante "chauve-souris des cachots".

J'ouvre la porte et le laisse entrer en regardant Rogue qui me jette aussi un regard suivit d'un haussement les épaules. J'entre et découvre Thomas debout au milieu de la pièce. Il a les yeux grand ouverts , et je me rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'il vient dans ma chambre. Je décide alors de lui faire visiter la pièce et le dressing.

" Alors ?

- Waah ! C'est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des chambres comme ça à Poudlard.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup, à mon avis, ce doit être une chambre réservé aux professeurs mais, je ne vois pas trop Rogue partager ses appartements avec un autre professeur.

- Il les partagent bien avec toi, me dit Thomas sérieux.

- Oui, mais il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Bon tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demandai-je.

- Oui, je voulais savoir si... si tu accepterais d'aller au bal de noël avec moi ?

- Euh... Oui, je veux bien, dis-je surprise.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Si tu as déjà prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, je comprendrais.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu m'as juste prise au dépourvu. Je ne m'y attendais pas. En faite, je ne pensais pas qu'on m'inviterai.

- Tu devrais arrêter de penser, il y a pleins de gens qui voulais t'inviter.

- Ah bon ?...

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu as un gros problème de manque de confiance en toi sérieusement. Bon je vais te laisser, je dois y aller.

- D'accord, je te raccompagne à la porte. Au revoir. "

Je m'assois sur mon fauteuil et rouvre mes notes. Mais je m'aperçois que Rogue à cessé sa lecture et me fixe.

" Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous comptez aller au bal avec… hum… ce jeune homme ?

- Vous nous avez espionné !

- Non, j'ai entendu, rien de plus.

- C'est ça je vous crois sincèrement, c'est maladif d'être aussi curieux ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Je pense seulement que Drago voulait vous inviter, et d'autres aussi.

- Et alors ? Thomas m'a demandé en premier, et puis j'irai avec Drago au bal de printemps s'il y en a un. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie devant vous ?

- Hum... Au fait dans vos trucs, vous avez oublier la tenue, non ? s'exclame-t-il en guise de vengeance à ce qu'il considère comme " mon arrogance ".

- Professeur !

- J'entends vos pensées quand vous ne les fermez pas. Mais j'ai fais un effort, je n'ai pas regardé ce que vous avez préparé, j'ai juste entendu ce à quoi vous avez pensé. C'est à dire la disposition et tout, mais je n'ai pas vu les couleurs auxquels vous avez pensé, ni ce que vous aller mettre pour décorer. Je sais seulement que vous n'avez pas pensé à votre tenue. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie devant vous ? demande-t-il un rictus sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Hum... Bon ça va alors. Et vous avez raison, je n'y ai pas du tout pensé. " déclarai-je en décidant de ne pas répliquer à son sarcasme.

Je pars dans mes pensées durant un long moments mais ne trouve aucune idées digne de ce nom pour ma tenue, je sais juste que je mettrai une robe, mais je veux qu'elle soit inhabituelle. _Je veux qu'elle soit belle, étincelante de mille feu ! Je veux étonner les gens lorsque je ferai mon entrée dans la salle. _ Les trois semaine qui me sépare du bal passent à une vitesse ahurissante et nous sommes déjà à deux jours du bal. J'ai pu aller en cours durant tout le temps où je le préparais, mais les deux prochains jours, je ne serai présente à aucun cours. Je préparerai la Grande Salle la veille, pendant ce temps les gobelins préparerons à manger. Demain, je m'occuperai des décorations, je les ferai pour qu'elles puissent être montées et je m'occuperai aussi des sortilèges qui animerons le bal. Je crois en avoir trouvé certains qui n'ont jamais ou presque jamais été utilisés dans un bal. Je vais créer un habituel effet de neige qui tombe du ciel mais cette fausse neige s'accrochera quelques secondes dans nos cheveux. Je vais faire une sorte de petit feu d'artifice comme dans l'autre monde. Mais avant tout je vais m'occuper de terminer ma robe. J'ai enfin choisis. Elle est rouge bordeaux bustier, enserré sous la poitrine et moulante jusqu'aux hanches, où elle s'élargit et traine derrière moi. Elle s'ouvre au niveau des tibias sur un voile blanc. A l'endroit où elle commence à s'élargir, un sorte de trainé de fleur blanche imprimé marquent ma robe. Les chaussures sont des louboutins, et je vais rallonger mes cheveux pour qu'ils soit plus long. Je les bouclerais et les remonterai sur ma tête à l'aide de jolies petites pinces blanches. En plus de tout cela, j'aurai une parure blanche de longues boucles d'oreilles, un magnifique collier blanc qui couvrira une large partie de mon cou, et un joli bracelet en argent plus discret.

Les deux journées passent à une vitesse extraordinaire, mais j'arrive à tout faire. Je contemple la Grande Salle que je viens de finir de décorer. Il y a des tables rondes avec des nappes blanches et des sièges blanches et bordeaux. Des fleurs blanches et rouges, notamment des roses, pendent un peu partout sans trop d'exagération. Les rideaux sont blancs neige avec des motifs noirs. La piste de danse se trouve au beau milieu de tout ça, en fait , les tables l'entoure. La lumière est maintenu grâce à de petites bougies blanches ensorcelées ou aux grands chandeliers en argent. Sur l'estrade du fond de la pièce est dressé l'habituel table des professeurs qui est elle aussi décoré aux même couleurs que les autres. Il y a aussi le présentoir du professeur Dumbledore qui est lui aussi décoré de sortes de nappes blanches et noires. Il n'y a pas de place sur les tables pour les plats car pour la première fois, j'ai fait mener une sorte de petites enquête sur les gouts de chacun donc la nourriture désirée arrivera directement dans les assiettes de chacun dans les bonnes proportions. Cette enquête m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais je suis plutôt fière de moi. _Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me préparer._ Je pars donc dans ma chambre et prends d'abord une bonne douche. Je m'applique ensuite les crèmes et le spray pour cheveux que j'utilise depuis quelques temps pour me préparer au bal, enfin pour avoir la meilleure mine possible. Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre une serviette autour de mon corps. Et j'enfile ma robe et mes bijoux. Je me maquille, me coiffe et je mets mes chaussures louboutins. _J'ai enfin fini, il faut que je me dépêche un peu, je suis en retard._ Après avoir vérifier que tout allait bien, je décide de me rendre dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Thomas qui est venu me chercher. Je me rends devant la porte et grâce à l'enchantement que je lui ai appliqué, elle s'ouvre sans que je nous n'ayons à la toucher. Au moment de notre entrée, les regards se tournent vers nous et j'entends une vague de murmures, nous arrivons au moment où Dumbledore s'apprête à commencer son discours. Nous prenons place entre nos amis qui nous couvrent de compliments. Mais le silence reprend sa place quand Dumbledore le demande.

" Mes chers élèves, je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les personnes qui ont pensé et ont créer cette magnifique décoration qui, je l'avoue, m'a beaucoup surpris. Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas commune à celle des autres années, et je suis content de ça. Je remercie aussi les professeurs pour leurs participations depuis ce début d'années. Et enfin je vous remercie vous tous d'être venu. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes bavardages de vieil homme, et nous allons procéder au tirage du couple qui ouvrira ce bal. La nouveauté de cette année est que le tirage sera fait par le Choixpeau et que les élèves comme les professeurs pourront être choisis. Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que le couple choisit ne sera pas forcement composé du cavalier ou de la cavalière que chacun s'est choisit. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et un joyeux noël. "

A peine Dumbledore à fini son discours, qu'il s'approche du siège où est posé le Choixpeau et l'approche de lui. Ils paraissent se parler durant quelques minutes et d'une voie tonitruante Dumbledore annonce :

" Le couple choisit pour avoir fait preuve de courage et de nouveauté en ce début d'année est... le professeur Rogue et Marie Simon. "

Des murmures s'élèvent de toute l'assemblé et mon regard croise celui de Rogue avant de se diriger vers Dumbledore. Mais il ne nous regarde pas. _A-t-on le choix ? _

_Je ne crois pas, malheureusement._

A peine ai-je le temps de percevoir la pensée de Rogue que la foule se fend en deux pour me laisser passer jusqu'à la piste de danse. J'avance doucement jusqu'à celle-ci en me souvenant que la première chanson que nous avons choisis pour ouvrir le bal est une chanson de mon monde, ma chanson, celle que j'aime tant. Stay de Rihanna... Je vois Rogue descendre tout aussi doucement de l'estrade des professeurs, sans la moindre envie, mais il arrive avant moi et m'attend au milieu de la piste. Je le regarde intensément. Il a mis une robe de sorcier ! Bien qu'elle soit noire, il a changé de tenue. Elle est doté d'une cape noire et d'un pantalon de même couleur. Mais il a toute même une chemise verte foncée sous son gilet. Je me rapproche de plus en plus et il me tend la main comme le protocole le veut. Je la saisis et m'approche encore plus. C'est à ce moment là que la musique démarre, et nous commençons à tourner. L'une des mains de Rogue vient se placer sur ma taille, et l'autre dans ma main.

" Waah, vous avez fait un grand effort de tenu ! dis-je étonnée.

- Oui, en effet, de très très grand. Votre tenu n'est pas mal non plus je dois avouer, et en accord avec le décor.

- Euh... merci. Savez-vous pourquoi nous avons été choisit ?

- Hum... Je me le demande bien. Comment une sorcière, enfin, si on peut vous qualifier comme tel, qui n'est là que depuis quelques moi, qui est arrogante, agaçante et dénudée d'intelligence peut-elle être choisi ?...

- Je vous remercie pour ce témoignage de votre affection pour moi, cela me va droit au cœur. Je tiens à vous préciser que je pense de même à votre égard.

- Vous me pensez dénudé d'intelligence, miss ?

- Non, peut être pas pour ceci, mais vous être, en effet, arrogant, agaçant et sarcastique.

- Heureux de voir que ma compagnie vous enchante, miss. En tout cas, vous devriez regarder la tête que fais votre cher ami Thomas c'est vraiment… indescriptible.

- Vous êtes méchant ! lui fis-je remarquer.

- Non, juste sarcastique.

- Hum... Comme toujours. "

Nous tournons plus vite que jamais et je suis étonnée d'arriver à danser somme ça. Je n'ai jamais dansé de cette façon, et je ne n'aurai jamais pensé danser de cette façon, surtout avec Rogue qui ne peut s'empêcher de me lancer des piques.

" Je suis tout aussi désagréablement surpris que vous, miss. Je ne suis habituellement pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un bon danseur.

- Hum... Enfin une chose que le professeur Rogue ne maitrise pas, dis-je en riant.

- Très drôle ! N'oubliez pas que je suis votre professeur, miss, je n'hésiterai pas à vous coller."

Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall entrent en piste un peu en retard. Et ils sont rejoint quelques temps après par les autres élèves. Rogue me fait valser dans tout les sens, et j'ai l'impression que je vais heurter chaque nouvel arrivant.

" Est-ce juste une inpression ou Dumbledore et McGonagall sont rentrés en retard sur la piste ? demandai-je.

- Effectivement. C'est bizarre... Depuis tout le temps que j'enseigne ici, je ne les ai jamais vu entrer sur la piste en retard.

- Etrange. "

Je fredonne doucement la chanson, je la connais par cœur. C'est une de mes chansons préféré. Je remarque le regard indescriptible de Rogue, je ne saurai dire si il se moque de moi ou si il me méprise.

" Aucun des deux, miss. Je me demandai seulement ce que cette chanson représente pour vous.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que cette chanson représente quelque chose pour moi ? demandai-je d'un air faussement désintéressé.

- Hum... Ca se voit dans vos yeux et aussi dans vos souvenirs.

- Professeur ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore regardé dans mes souvenirs ?

- Non, enfin c'est bizarre. En fait..."

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, la chanson prend fin et Rogue repart à la table des professeurs en me laissant seule au beau milieu de la piste. Je me dirige ensuite vers le bord de la piste où je suis accueillie par mes amis.

" Waah, c'était euh... bizarre ! Vous avez dansé avec un tel accord que nous en avons tous oublié de rentrer en piste, dit Ron.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Vous aviez répété ? demande Harry.

- Non, je ne savais pas que nous danserions ensemble.

_- _Avoue, tu veux te mettre Rogue dans la poche pour pas qu'il te saque ! dit Ron en rigolant.

- Pfff, t'es bête, dis-je simplement. Bon je vais voir Drago, a toute à l'heure.

- Attends, me dit Thomas en me retenant par le bras et en m'éloignant des autres. Tu me réserve une danse, hein ?

- Non, j'ai pas envie. Allez je rigole, je te fais marcher ! Bien sur que je te réserve une danse, lui dis-je en voyant sa tête déconfite. Allez j'y vais ! "

Je m'en vais et fends la foule jusqu'aux Serpentard. Je cherche Drago du regard et le trouve enfin au bout de quelques minutes. Je m'approche mais avant de l'atteindre, quelqu'un me saisit le bras. Je me retourne et vois Victor derrière moi.

" Salut. Joli entrée avec Rogue, me lance-t-il.

- Merci. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Bien sur. Je voulais t'emmener danser, dit-il en me prenant la main et en m'emmenant sur la piste.

- Mais je..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer que je suis déjà sur la piste de danse. Victor me fait tourner dans tout les sens presque aussi vite que Rogue, mais pas tout à fait. Il me regarde intensément et descend sa main plus bas que Rogue ne l'avait posé, sans trop aller bas non plus. Je tente de ne pas trop le regarder, mais ces yeux fixés sur moi m'intrigue et j'ai du mal à les éviter.

" Tu évite mon regard ou je me fais des idées ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Menteuse ! " dit-il en me tenant encore plus près de lui.

Je suis d'autant plus surprise par ce geste qui me gêne, de plus que je remarque les regards de Thomas, Drago, des autres Gryffondor et même celui Rogue planté sur nous. Je déglutis difficilement et tente de me faire petite, en vain.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites, miss ?_

_Je danse._

_Non, c'est pas vrai ? Prenez-moi pour un cornichon en plus. Pourquoi êtes vous dans les bras de Victor ? _

_Parce que je n'ai pas pu le repousser. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix._

_Hum... Bon dès que la musique sera finit, éloignez vous de lui._

_Oui, papa, _pensai-je moqueuse.

Je ferme mon esprit avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Il faudrait que je songe à être moins arrogante avec lui si je ne veux pas mourir d'ici peu. La musique parait durer une éternité et lorsqu'elle se finit je me sépare le plus vite possible de Victor pour essayer d'aller rejoindre Drago, mais Victor me rattrape par le bras et m'attire près de lui :

" Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'essayais pas de t'enfuir là ?

- Non, je...

- Tu fais vraiment une piètre menteuse.

- Non, je veux juste aller rejoindre Drago. Allez lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

- Non. - Victor..."

Il se penche vers moi, et me susurre d'une voix étrange :

" Tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser, et je te lâche.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, embrasse-moi, déclare-t-il.

- Victor... S'il te plaît, lâche-moi.

- Reste là " , dit-il d'une voix dure.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire devant cette attitude inhabituelle. Je tourne les solutions dans ma tête mais il n'y en a aucune de vraiment faisable. _Il ne veut rien entendre._

_Que ce passe-t-il, miss ?_

_Rien, rien du tout._

_Miss ?_

_Ok ok c'est bon, mais vous ne lui cassez pas la figure, d'accord ?_

_Hum..._

_Il ne veut pas me lâcher tant que je ne l'aurai pas embrassé._

_Ca ne m'étonne pas. _

_Que faites-vous ? _demandai-je en le voyant se lever.

Mais Rogue ne me répond pas. Je le vois s'approcher de nous à grande vitesse et Victor ne veut toujours pas me lâcher. Au moment où il atteint notre niveau, il se racle la gorge.

" Excusez-moi jeune homme, je dois vous emprunter cette jeune femme ? Vous êtes demandé par le professeur Dumbledore, miss.

- Victor, dis-je en espérant que les paroles de Rogue le convainquent.

- A toute à l'heure, dit-il simplement tandis que Rogue m'entraine en direction de la porte.

- Merci, professeur. "

Nous sortons de la pièce et partons dans nos appartements et y restons durant quelques minutes.

" Professeur, ne va-t-il pas s'apercevoir que Dumbledore n'a pas quitté la table ?

- Hum... Possible. Espérons que non. "

A peine Rogue a t il finit sa phrase que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me lève et ouvre la porte pour découvrir Dumbledore. Je me fais entrer avec surprise et questionne Rogue du regard.

" Bonjour, à vous deux. Je suis venu vous parler de vos vacances, Marie.

- Ah oui. Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais le château n'est pas ouvert aux élèves durant ces vacances de noël. Je vous y aurai bien accueillit, seulement vous savez que je voyage...

- Bien sur, je comprends.

- Il va donc falloir vous trouver un lieu de résidence pour ces vacances, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser seule. Savez-vous où vont vos amis durant ces vacances ? Et s'il peuvent vous accueillir avec eux.

- Pour Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Thomas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que j'aille avec eux. Et Drago, ce serai encore pire puisque son père est du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, je pense qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour me livrer à lui. Je n'ai donc aucune idée de l'endroit où je peux aller.

- Hum... Effectivement vous avez raison pour tout cela. Je pourrai vous prêter une maison pour les vacances. Elle se trouve dans la campagne et elle est assez éloignée pour que vous n'ailliez aucun problème. Seulement il vous faut être accompagné, et si possible avec quelqu'un de plus de 17 ans, quelqu'un qui ai donc accès à la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Je sais que je vous en demande déjà trop, Severus, mais...

- Oh non, ni pensez même pas professeur Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai aucune autre solution. Je vous le demande comme un service, Severus. "

Nous nous regardons tous durant quelques minutes en chiens de faïences et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Dumbledore serai-t-il en train de demander à Rogue de passer les vacances avec moi ? Seul tout les deux dans une maison de campagne ? _Il a envie que je meurs étranglé ou quoi ?_

_Je ne suis pas plus heureux que vous, miss._

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

" Professeur Dumbledore, puis je vous parler en privé, demande Rogue.

- Comme si vous aviez besoin d'aller en privé pour lui dire que vous n'avez aucune envie de partager les vacances de noël avec moi. Surtout que je saurai tout ce que vous aller lui dire, si vous voyez ce dont je parle...

- Miss ! Je...

- De quoi parlez vous Marie ? demande Dumbledore.

- Hum... je ...

- Vous êtes vraiment maligne, miss Simon, il n'y a pas à dire, s'exclame Rogue sarcastique.

- Parce que vous vous sentez malin vous...

- Oh oh oh ! S'il vous plait. Bon, expliquez-moi tout. "

Rogue se tait et me laisse l'honneur de tout raconter à Dumbledore. Je lui parle de nos pensées partagées, et des images que nous pouvons elles-aussi partager. Et il écoute tout sans rien dire, sans aucun commentaires.

" Bien. Je suis maintenant sur d'une chose, ou plutôt de deux. Je comprends d'autant plus le choix du Choixpeau de vous faire ouvrir le bal et je suis d'autant plus convaincu de mon choix de vous faire passer les vacances ensemble.

- Mais pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Car si l'un de vous a un soucis, l'autre le saura.

- Ça risque d'être elle qui va avoir des soucis, comme d'habitude, crache Rogue.

- Oui, des soucis pour vous supporter, répliquai-je.

- Vous êtes insupportable. Je passerai vous voir durant les vacances. Tenez l'adresse de la maison, Severus. Voici la clé, quand vous y serez vous n'aurez qu'à choisir un mot de passe pour ne pas avoir à trop dépendre l'un de l'autre. Marie, n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Bon voilà, au revoir et bonnes vacances. " dit-il en sortant.

Il sort de la pièce et laisse un long et lourd silence derrière lui. Rogue me fixe d'un regard dur et froid tandis que je reste les yeux dans le vide à penser aux paroles de Dumbledore. Je relève la tête et regarde à mon tour Rogue. _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Rien._

_Ne faites pas la tête, je sais que vous n'êtes pas heureux de devoir passer les vacances avec moi, mais voyez le positif._

_Quel positif ?_

_Hum alors... Vous ne passerez pas noël seul, vous mangerez de la vraie nourriture et non pas les cochonneries que je vous imagine faire. _

_Génial, dois-je vous remercier ? _dit-il sarcastique.

_Vous m'agacez déjà ! _

Je m'en vais sans un mot de plus et me rends de nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Je vais directement vers Drago et lui annonce la nouvelle en lui demandant de ne pas trop en parler. Nous dansons un peu et je rejoins ensuite les Gryffondor. _Je vais passer les vacances de noël avec Rogue…_Nous parlons, grignotons, et Thomas me propose de danser un peu. J'accède de suite sa proposition et nous montons sur la piste. Mais au moment où nous entrons en piste une nouvelle musique démarre, une musique douce, un slow. Thomas s'incline un peu devant moi et me tend la main. Je la prends doucement et il m'amène tendrement vers lui. Nous tournons lentement et je pose doucement ma tête sur son torse. La danse dure sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose briser ce paisible silence. A la fin du slow, Thomas m'entraine dans le parc et nous nous asseyons sur un banc. Nous parlons un petit moment, puis fatiguée je lui dit :

" Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevée. Quel journée ! Et demain ne va pas non plus être tranquille. Allez bonne nuit, dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner.

- Marie, attends ! Je voulais te dire un truc.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Voilà, je... enfin, on se connait depuis environ quatre mois mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se connait depuis toujours, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin et on s'entend mieux que personne. Je me demandais si... si on ne n'est pas fait pour être plus que des amis. "

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'approche de moi, doucement et m'embrasse, d'un tendre baiser.

" Bonne nuit, Marie.

- Bonne nuit. "

Je m'en vais sans trop savoir quoi penser de ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Mes pas me mènent directement dans mes appartements, où se trouve déjà Rogue assit sur le canapé. Il a une moue renfrogné et je me demande pourquoi, mais ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Je pars me coucher sans lui adresser un mot. Je me réveille le lendemain matin assez tôt par des coups à ma porte. Je prends mon temps pour me lever et me diriger vers la porte.

" Quoi ?

- Bonjour, miss, je vois que vous avez passé un excellente nuit. Il faut vous lever et préparer vos affaires. "

Je referme la porte en grognant quelques mots. Je me change vite, et fais apparaitre une grande valise. Je prépare des affaires pour quinze jours, et tout ce qui peut mettre utile. Je prends aussi un petit sac à main où je glisse un peu d'argent que j'ai gagné. En faite, il y a plutôt beaucoup d'argent. Grâce aux multiples choses inhabituelle que j'ai pu apprendre, j'ai trouvé toute sorte de travail, et j'ai fais de jolies petites économies. Je me coiffe, me maquille légèrement et me chausse puis sors dans la salle commune. Rogue m'attends assit sur le canapé.

" Allez prendre votre déjeuné et rejoignez moi ici après. Nous partirons au plus vite. "

Je pars donc prendre mon déjeuné et dès que c'est fait je dit au revoir à mes amis Gryffondor, et à Thomas, puis je me dirige vers mes rares amis Serpentard. Je dis au revoir à Drago et lui dit de ne pas hésiter à venir nous faire une visite si il veut, puis en évitant soigneusement Victor, je retourne dans ma chambre. Rogue est déjà prêt, il a même rétrécit mes affaires et me les tends d'une main. Il me tend ensuite un bras que je saisis et nous transplanons jusqu'à la maison décrite pas Dumbledore. Le lieu est plutôt grand. Il est entouré de buis qui cachent l'intérieur du terrain. Une petite palissade blanche laisse un espace pour entré. Sur le grand terrain, il y a beaucoup d'arbres de toutes sortes et tout enneigés. Nous entrons dans la maison et je découvre avec stupéfaction que Dumbledore ne s'est pas fichu de nous. Elle est très grande. Le première étage est composé d'une salle à manger salon, et d'une cuisine que l'on peut ouvrir sur la salle à manger. Le salon salle à manger est composé d'un grande table avec six chaises, d'un fauteuil et d'un canapé, disposés devant une joli cheminé. Les escaliers qui mènent au deuxième étage se trouvent dans le salon. Au deuxième étages il y a trois chambres et une salle de bain. Je choisis une grande chambre lumineuse avec un lit à baldaquins très confortable. La vue de la chambre est magnifique, on voit la ville un peu plus loin et la forêt enneigée. Après avoir montée ma valise, je me rends compte d'un problème. _Comme je n'ai plus de magie, je vais dépendre de Rogue pour certaines choses, comme_ _pour ré agrandir ma valise._ J'ai à peine le temps de le penser qu'une baguette passe par l'ouverture de la porte et ma valise reprend sa forme d'origine.

" De rien " , dit froidement Rogue.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à son ton glacial. Je m'attèle tout de suite à ranger mes affaires et dès que j'ai fini, je descends dans la cuisine où je prépare le repas de midi. J'ai à peine fini que midi sonne déjà. J'appelle Rogue d'en bas et le prévins que le repas est prêt. Nous nous asseyons à table et mangeons sans bruit. Rogue me regarde avec mépris et froideur.

" Bon qu'il y a-t-il à la fin ?

- Rien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il y a quelque chose ?

- Hum... Je dirai ce regard, dis-je en désignant son visage du menton. Et le ton plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée que vous employez depuis hier soir avec moi.

- Il n'y a rien. En revanche si vous pouviez fermer votre esprit quand vous embrassez l'autre grand cornichon, ce serai gentil.

- Ah c'est donc ça ! Vous n'êtes pas content que je sorte avec lui. Vous auriez préféré que je sois avec un de vos chers Serpentard.

- A dire vrai, oui.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un rabat-joie.

- Et vous vous n'êtes pas une vraie Serpentard.

- Ah oui ? demandai-je furieuse.

- Oui, réplique-t-il.

- Allez vous faire voir dans ce cas, dis-je en quittant la table sans finir mon assiette.

- Je ne vous permet pas ! " dit-il alors que j'ai déjà quitté la pièce.

Je monte d'un pas furieux jusqu'à ma chambre et ferme la porte à clé au moment où j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. Rogue me cri de lui ouvrir, me menace mais je ne lui ouvre pas, au contraire, je me place derrière la porte car je sais qu'il va employer la magie pour l'ouvrir. Il tente donc de l'ouvrir mais je fais barrage et l'en empêche. Il finit par partir en me jurant que ça ne finira pas comme ça. Je reste enfermé dans ma chambre toute la journée et m'avance dans mes devoirs de vacances. Je les terminent presque tous avec un acharnement fou. Arrivé à 18h30, je descends, prépare à manger et remonte dans ma chambre sans toucher à ce que j'ai préparé. A dire vrai, je n'ai pas faim du tout. J'entends Rogue descendre à son tour au première étage et remonter immédiatement.

" Miss, venez manger, c'est l'heure.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Vous êtes sous mon autorité et je dois garantir votre santé durant ces quinze prochains jours alors s'il vous plaît ne faite pas l'enfant et venez manger.

- Non.

- Vous l'aurez voulu. "

Sur ces mots, il entre dans la pièce avec force et s'approche de moi en vitesse. Il me saisit par le bras et me tire hors de la chambre. Mais je résiste et m'accroche à la rambarde de l'escalier. Rogue me tire mais j'arrive à m'accrocher jusqu'au moment où mes doigts glissent et nous tombons tout les deux à la renverse jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Nous restons tout deux allongé sur le sol, puis je me relève difficilement et le regarde froidement en disant :

" Veiller sur ma santé ? Si c'est comme ça que vous avez veillé sur celle de Lily, je comprends pourquoi elle est morte. "

Je remonte dans ma chambre et ne prends pas la peine de la fermer puisque je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Maintenant que je repense à ce qu'il vient de ce passer, je m'en veux terriblement. Je me couche tôt mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Je pense toute la nuit à ce qu'il c'est passé, et j'en fais une nuit blanche. Je me lève tôt et prépare un beau petit-déjeuner. Je remonte ensuite dans ma chambre et écrit un petit mot sur un papier.

" Professeur Rogue, je suis partie en ville ce matin faire quelques courses. Je vous ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, mais je ne pense pas être là pour le déjeuner. Il y a des restes d'hier, il vous suffira de les faire réchauffer. "

Je saisis mon sac à main et descends les escaliers tout doucement. Je pose le mot sur l'assiette de Rogue, enfile mes chaussures et un manteau et sors avec la plus grande discrétion. Je marche durant vingt minutes avant d'atteindre la ville. J'ai décidé de faire mes courses de noël. J'achète des présents pour Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, et Thomas, bien sur, mais aussi à Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue. Je leur doit bien ça. Pour Dumbledore, j'achète des chaussettes en pensant au premier livre de Harry Potter que j'ai lu. Dumbledore dit que tout le monde lui offre des livres mais que personnes ne pense qu'il a besoin de chaussettes. J'offre un joli porte plume rouge et or à McGonagall pour qu'il aille au couleur de la directrice de Gryffondor. Je choisis deux pulls pour Harry et Ron, et deux robes pour Hermione et Ginny. Pour Thomas, je trouve une montre de sorcier. Drago, lui, aura un cadre animé, qui passe des vidéos et des photos. Ca existe dans le monde moldu et dans mon monde. Mais j'avais déjà préparé ce cadeau avant de venir ici. Pour Rogue, j'ai un peu plus de mal mais je suis fière de ce que je trouve. Je lui achète un chien noir très affectueux, quoi que dur et froid quand il ne nous connait pas encore, comme Rogue, en un peu moins pire. Je trouve aussi deux ou trois livres sur les potions ou les forces du mal. Des livres plutôt rares et difficiles à trouver. J'achète aussi un très beau chaudron à potions en or. Je me balade dans les rues et vois toutes sortes de choses. Je vois mes économies diminuer mais c'est pour la bonne cause. J'entre dans une boutique où il y a tellement de monde que l'on ne voit pas ce qui est vendu. Le vendeur me fait beaucoup de peine car il se débat avec les clients comme il le peut mais il a du mal. Je décide de venir à son aide et places les gens dans des sortes de files, une pour les achat, l'autre pour regarder les objets à vendre et l'autre pour sortir. Puis j'aide le vieil homme à la caisse sans rien lui demander, et tout va plus vite. Le temps passe à une tel vitesse que je ne me rends même pas comptes qu'il est 18 heure passé. Les gens affluent de moins en moins et la boutique se vide petit à petit.

" Merci, mademoiselle ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans votre aide. Tenez voici un peu d'argent, me dit-il en me tendant un liasse de billet que je tente de refuser en vain. Prenez donc ce qu'il vous plait dans le magasin, je vous l'offre, et j'insiste. "

Je prends alors un sapin modèle réduit qui grandit quand on dit : ipilis, et qui rétrécit quand on dit : opulus. Je prends aussi quelques décorations et remercie le vieil homme en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je rentre à la maison en mettant beaucoup plus longtemps qu'à l'allée compte tenu des choses que je porte. Arrivée, je monte dans ma chambre et y cache les cadeaux de Rogue. Puis je redescends et constate que Rogue m'attends au milieu de la pièce.

" Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? se contente-t-il de dire.

- Excusez-moi.

- Pas grave, marmonne-t-il.

- Non, excusez-moi pour hier soir, je veux dire. J'ai dépassé les limites et je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit tellement ce que j'ai dit était une bêtise. Je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça, surtout que je n'ai rien à dire la dessus, et que vous avez tout fait pour la protéger. Vous l'avez protégé d'une façon extraordinaire et même après sa mort vous l'honorez encore. J'ai été une imbécile de vous dire ça. Je m'excuse.

- Pas grave, et ça ce voit.

- De quoi ?

- Que vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, déclare-t-il moqueur. Donc vous mangez et après vous allez vous coucher.

- Dites, vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes pas père, parce que là... dis-je d'un ton encore plus moqueur que le sien. Ok, je me tais, je mange et je dors " , dis-je en voyant son regard noir.

Nous nous installons et table et mangeons en parlant un peu plus que la dernière fois, mais pas énormément non plus. Il me demande ce que j'ai fais cette après-midi curieux, mais je ne lâche pas un mot là-dessus. En voyant que je tente de lui cacher quelque chose, il essaye de pénétrer dans mes pensées, mais je résiste.

" Miss...

- Oui ? dis-je tout sourire.

- Vous allez me dire oui ? demande-t-il de plus en plus curieux.

- Professeur, la curiosité est un mauvais défaut ! répliquai-je avec un sourire encore plus grand.

- Oh, un de plus, un de moins. Alors vous me le dites ?

- Il n'en ai pas question et je ne céderai pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous saurez tout bientôt, en attendant c'est une surprise, dis-je en me levant et en commençant à débarrasser la table.

-Bon dans ce cas, je vais patienter. Allez vous assoir, je vais débarrasser et laver tout ça de façon magique.

- Oh, merci.

- Je vous en pris. "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il lève sa baguette, et débarrasse la table et lave tout en quelques secondes. Nous nous asseyons alors sur le canapé et le fauteuil, et je m'aperçois que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je tourne un peu sur le fauteuil, puis me lève et me dirige vers les escaliers, quand j'aperçois le regard de Rogue.

" Quoi ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas tenir en place ?

- Hum... Pas vraiment, j'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours quelque chose à faire depuis ce début d'année. Et puis, vous pouvez parler ! répliquai-je en montant dans ma chambre et redescendant aussitôt.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Bah, j'ai des devoirs de vacances, je vous rappelle. Vous les professeurs, vous croyez vraiment qu'on ne fait rien pendant nos vacances.

- Bah en même temps avouez que vous ne faites pas grand chose " , me dit-il pour me taquiner.

Par réflex, je saisis l'oreiller le plus proche et lui balance à la tête. Il me fixe étonné, mais saisit lui aussi l'oreiller et me le relance. J'arrive à l'éviter et lui lance un :

" Loupé !

- Oh, c'est ce que vous croyez, dit-il en me balançant un oreiller qui me touche en plein à la tête.

- Pfff, vous êtes un vrai gamin !

- Vous aussi vous êtes une gamine !

- Mais moi j'assume, dis-je en lui relançant un oreiller à la tête. Bon stop aux enfantillages.

- C'est vous qui dites ça ? Vous qui venez de m'envoyer un oreiller.

- Hum...euh... Oui, dis-je en riant. Bon aller je vais travailler, maintenant.

- Hum... Bon, en tout cas j'avoue que vous, vous travaillez, mais la plupart des autres élèves eux, ne font rien de leurs vacances.

- Serai-ce encore un de vos habituel demi-compliments ?

- Hum... Oui peut être, mais soyez-en heureuse, déjà vous en avez, même si ce sont des demis.

- Hum... c'est vrai. Merci, alors. "

Je plonge ma tête dans mes livres et termine mes exercices, j'apprends mes leçons. Mais je termine tout très vite, puisque je les ai déjà bien avancé avant. Je lève enfin les yeux de mes bouquins et découvre Rogue partit dans ses pensées. Je le fixe, et me demande à quoi il pense. Je glisse alors sans faire exprès dans ses pensées et vois ce à quoi il pense. Les images défilent. Il revoit les images du début de cette années particulière, il pense à ce qu'il va devoir accomplir, à sa mission envers le seigneur des ténèbres, et je le sens partir dans une sorte de mélancolie. Je me concentre pour lui envoyer des ondes positives, de la joie, du bonheur,... Il sort alors de ses pensées et lève les yeux vers moi, en me fixant.

" Comment ?

- Aucune idée, j'ai glissé sans le vouloir dans vos pensées.

- D'accord.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Non, tout façon vous savez déjà presque tout de moi, et je commence à l'accepter.

- Waah, c'est nouveau tout ça. Bon je vais aller me coucher, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Bonne nuit, professeur.

- Merci, vous de même. "

Je monte les escaliers, entre dans ma chambre, mais je remarque aussitôt que j'ai oublié mes cours et mes exercices dans le salon. Je commence à redescendre mais je me stoppe vite. Je regarde en bas, et découvre que Rogue a saisit mes devoirs et les regardent, il note des choses et quand je vois qu'il a enfin finit, je m'approche, prends mes cours, regarde un peu et lui dit :

" Merci pour... hum... les commentaires, les corrections, et tout ce que vous avez apportés. Je suis sûre que ça me sera très utile. "

Je remonte dans ma chambre, me couche et m'endors aussitôt. Ma nuit est paisible et je dors d'un lourd sommeil. Je dors jusqu'à assez tard le lendemain matin, et Rogue ne me réveille pas, ce qui m'étonne vraiment. Je me lève, m'habille et me lave, puis je descends dans le salon où je ne trouve personne. Je vois alors un bout de papier posé sur la table. Rogue m'aurait-il laissé un message ? Effectivement. Il me préviens qu'il va être absent durant la journée, qu'il a du partir en mission à cause de son serment. Et je comprends qu'il parle du serment inviolable, qu'il est partit avec Voldemort et tout les mangemorts. Quelque chose me tracasse et un nœud me noue le ventre sans que je puisse l'expliquer. Je ne prends pas la peine de manger et pars de suite remplir ce que j'ai a faire. Je range d'abord ma valise, puis je nettoie la maison de fond en comble, j'améliore aussi le jardin et enfin décore toute la maison de décorations verte et argent. J'ajoute le sapin, ses boules et tout le reste. Du temps que je finisse, il est déjà 23 heures et je n'ai toujours pas mangé. Je contemple mon travail satisfaite, quand la porte s'ouvre et me fait faire un bond de deux mètres. Rogue apparaît derrière la porte et me regarde intrigué.

" Oh, je vous ai fais peur ? Excusez-moi. Que c'est-t-il passé ici ? La tempête Simon serai-t-elle passée par ici ?

- Ah ah très drôle. Comment trouvez-vous la maison ?

- Propre, très propre même.

- Je parle des décorations.

- Oh, vous voulez que je sois franc ?

- Oui.

- Bah, je trouve que... ça va, elles sont plutôt bien.

- Sérieusement ? demandai-je étonné.

- Oui, très sérieusement. Ai-je l'habitude de dire des choses que je ne pense pas ?

- Non, effectivement. Vous avez mangé ?

- Oui oui, merci.

- Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Euh... je sais pas vraiment si on peut dire que ça c'est bien passé, c'est le seigneur des ténèbres...

- Hum... C'est vrai, question idiote.

- C'est étrange...

- De quoi ?

- J'évoque ça tranquillement avec vous alors que je n'évoque jamais ça avec d'autres personnes. En fait, je ne parle même pas avec les autres, je me contente de les recadrer.

- Oui, je sais. J'avoue que c'est bizarre, mais cela vous fait peut être du bien de parler à quelqu'un, ça change de d'habitude. Et puis, vous me recadrez aussi.

- Hum... Peut être. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, demain est une grosse journée et aujourd'hui a aussi était une grosse journée. "

Je le regarde monter les escaliers et reste là quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je ne me rende compte que j'ai moi aussi sommeil. Je monte à mon tour à l'étage et me rends dans ma chambre. Je décide de lire quelques minutes puis j'éteins la lumière et m'endors paisiblement. Ma nuit est un peu troublé, et je ressens comme des vibrations, des tressaillements. Je capte alors quelques sons d'abord faible, puis les sons se transforment en voix et s'accompagnent d'images. Je marche dans un endroit sombre, mais je ne suis pas maitre de moi-même. Peu à peu, je reconnais le lieu, le manoir des Malefoy alias le repère de Voldemort. Je comprends que je suis de nouveau dans le cauchemar de Rogue, mais que je vois les événements d'aujourd'hui dans sa peau. Je vois le visage de chacun des êtres au service de Voldemort. Je vois en tout premier Drago, puis son père, Bellatrix Lestrange, le serpent Nagini, et un tas d'autres larbins du Seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci me regarde, enfin regarde Rogue, et murmure des mots qui résonnent en moi. Sa voix ressemble à celle d'un serpent et sa face est aussi hideuse voir plus que dans le film. Le fait qu'il n'est pas de nez est encore plus dérangeant et j'imagine d'ici cette créature comme ayant une haleine pestilentielle, car il faut le dire, ça n'est plus un homme mais une créature, et encore. Je suis assise à côté de lui et il tend doucement sa main vers moi et me saisit par l'avant-bras. Je suis heureuse de constater qu'il a saisit mon avant-bras avec la manche dessus, et je remercie Rogue de toujours porter ses innombrables tenus noires à manches longues. Je remarque d'ailleurs que tout le monde est habillé en noir. Je m'arrête longuement sur Drago. Il a une mine horrible, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours et qu'il avait vécu les pires choses au monde. Son regard est perdu dans le vide mais je sais qu'il écoute chacune des paroles prononcées. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par une froideur extrême sur mon avant-bras. Je constate alors que Voldemort vient de relever ma manche et qu'il à posé son doigt sur ma peau. Je sens alors une tel douleur que j'ai envie de crier plus fort que jamais, de me débattre, de partir en courant, mais je ne peu pas, je suis scotché ici. La sensation est atroce et je comprends que je ressens la sensation que Rogue à lors de chacun des appels de Voldemort, mais lui se maîtrise parfaitement, sans jamais laisser transparaitre ne serai-ce qu'un rictus de douleur. Je sors de mon cauchemar en sueur et j'entends des bruits de pas puis ma porte vole d'un seul coup. Rogue apparait et se précipite vers moi. Il y a un air inquiet sur son visage, il guette quelque chose. Il me saisit alors à son tour l'avant-bras et le regarde. Je baisse à mon tour les yeux et vois comme l'ombre de la marque des ténèbres. Il relève à son tour sa manche et contemple l'endroit où devrait être sa marque. Elle n'y ai pas.

" Avez-vous encore mal ? me demande-t-il.

- Ça va. Et vous ? retournai-je la question.

- Je n'ai pas mal du tout, ou presque. Habituellement, je souffre beaucoup, et le soir je refais le cauchemar qui me font tout autant souffrir, mais là en faisant le cauchemar, je n'ai rien sentit.

- Je pense que, enfin arrêtez moi si c'est impossible mais je trouve ça logique. Je pense que votre douleur est passé jusqu'à moi et que j'ai pu vous la diminuer.

- C'est logique, enfin ça dépend par rapport à quoi, mais c'est logique. L'avez-vous fait sur commande ?

- Vous voulez dire exprès ? Non, je n'aime pas encore me faire souffrir physiquement. Vous croyez que je pourrai y arriver en faisant exprès ?

- C'est possible. Cela pourrait être un de ces nouveaux trucs qu'on " partage ", comme les pensées, les images, les cauchemars,...

- J'ai une idée.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Nous pourrions faire des sortes d'expérience, c'est à dire que je pourrai essayer de volontairement absorbé votre douleur, ou des vous envoyer des sons, ou toutes sortes de choses.

- Ça pourrait être intéressant, mais je ne vous laisserez pas tenter d'absorber ma douleur.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je surprise.

- Car c'est quelque chose d'horrible et que je ne peux, ni ne veux vous infliger ça.

- Mais... - Il n'y a pas de mais. Bon maintenant il faut vous reposer. Dormez. "

Sur ces mots, il s'en va et me laisse seule dans cette grande pièce qui me parait tout d'un coup sombre et froide. Je peine à m'endormir et lorsque j'y parviens enfin, c'est seulement un sommeil léger et inconfortable qui m'emmène.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La suite bientôt. Ai-je le droit à une petite rewiew ? Pour moi, elles sont très importantes pour la motivation et pour me corriger.<p>

A bientôt !


	9. Cohabitation cahotique

Salut à tous !Voici enfin la suite. Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai mis à poster un chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'en poste un beaucoup plus grand que les autres.

Bon, en revanche, je ne suis pas fan, je le trouve beaucoup moins bien écrit et peut être pas assez réaliste sur certaines choses mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait vraiment que je poste rapidement alors voilà.

Bref, finis mes blablatages, je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil finissent par me réveiller, et doucement je me lève engourdie par une nuit trop courte et trop longue à la fois. Je mets beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour me coiffer, et m'habiller et je décide que pour une fois de ne pas me maquiller. Je descends les escaliers qui mènent au salon-salle à manger et découvre Rogue assit sur le canapé avec des notes sur les genou. Il lève les yeux, et m'examine étrangement. <em>Quoi ?<em>

_Alors premièrement, bonjour, ensuite rien.__Bonjour. Arrêtez de dire rien quand il y a quelque chose, ça m'énerve ! _

_Oh j'énerve Miss Simon. Je pensai seulement que je ne vous avez jamais vu sans maquillage._

_Et alors ?_

_Bah rien, c'est tout. Je dois dire que ça vous va plutôt bien._

_Merci. Que faites-vous ? __J_

_e prends des notes par rapport à tout ce que nous cherchons plus les événements d'hier soir, je fais des recherches aussi. Vous avez déjeuné ?_

_Non pas encore. Je peux regarder ?_

_Oui, venez._

Il m'indique la place à côté de lui et je m'y assois sans rien dire. Je regarde ses notes ,examine des livres, des documents, et effectue des recherches. Au bout de plusieurs heures, nous nous rendons compte qu'il est déjà midi passé et que je n'ai pas encore préparé à manger. Heureusement, j'ai seulement à faire réchauffé les plats du frigo. Je les amènent à table mais au moment de m'assoir un puissant vertige me prends et je tombe. Heureusement Rogue pressent la chute ou plutôt le vertige et me rattrape avant que je ne tombe à terre. Il me regarde fixement et me demande.

" Miss, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous rien avaler ?

- Euh... A peu près deux jours pourquoi ?

- A peut près deux jours pourquoi ? m'imite-t-il. Parce qu'il faut manger, voyons. Votre vertige est du à ça et aussi au fait que vous ne vous êtes pas reposé hier et que votre nuit a été mouvementée. Vous allez donc me faire le plaisir d'engloutir votre assiette, immédiatement ! Et c'est un ordre.

- Oui chef, dis-je en mimant un soldat.

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un demeuré, hein ?

- Non, seulement pour... Non rien " , dis-je en voyant sa tête.

Je m'empresse d'engloutir mon assiette sans vraiment avoir faim. _Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas mangé... C'est grave._

_Oui, très._

_Vous m'énervez à être dans mes pensées tout le temps._

Je ferme aussitôt mon esprit pour ne pas être déranger par ses commentaires et pour pouvoir penser ce que je veux en paix. Le repas se termine en silence et Rogue m'annonce qu'il doit s'absenter cette après-midi. Il s'en va donc quelques temps après et le m'attèle à la cuisine. Ce soir nous sommes le 24 décembre, donc la veille de noël et je vais nous préparer un festin. Je passe l'après-midi entière dans la cuisine plus un bout de la soirée. Je dresse ensuite la table avec une jolie nappe de couleur verte et argent et tout ce qui va avec. Je monte ensuite me changer. J'enfile une robe argent, avec un leggings en dessous pour ne pas trop faire habillé, mais un peu quand même. J'ai décidé que ce soir nous mangerons ici, et qu'après j'arriverai à trainer Rogue jusqu'au village pour qu'on regarde un peu les décorations, et la joie des autres. Puis nous rentrons et passerons un noël normal. Ensuite, aussi normal que ce qu'il ne peut l'être. Je descends de nouveau en cuisine et porte tous les plats sur la table, qui n'a plus un seul espace de libre. Je me rends de nouveau en cuisine et Rogue choisit ce moment pour entrer et se diriger dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il revient aussitôt et contemple enfin la table avec de grands yeux étonnés.

" C'est vous qui avez cuisiné ça ? demande-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que un, je vous en remercie, deux j'espère que ce sera aussi bon que beau, et trois à table.

- Waah, c'est moi où le professeur Rogue vient de me remercier et de me complimenter en même temps ?!

- Rooh c'est bon.

- Bon avant de passer à table, je dois vous demander quelque chose.

- Oui.

- J'aimerai que vous alliez mettre une autre tenue, pas la même que d'habitude. Et qu'après avoir mangé vous me suiviez, et tout ça sans poser de question.

- Mais...

- S'il vous plaît. Considérez ça comme mon cadeau de noël, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Bon d'accord. "

Il monte vite se changer et revient avec une tenue soft. C'est une sorte de costume en un peu moins élégant. Il est noir avec un mouchoir vert qui déborde de la poche. Je le regarde les yeux grands écartés. _La dernière fois et la seule fois que je vous ai vu comme ça c'était pour le bal d'hiver ! Waah ! _

_Comment dois-je prendre cette remarque ?_

_Je vais la reformuler : Vous êtes très élégant professeur. A vous de voir comment vous la prenez. Soit vous me dites de ne pas vous cirer les pompes comme à la soirée d'Halloween ou bien vous le prenez comme un simple compliment._

_Pour moi les compliments ne sont jamais simples, ils sont très rares, voir inexistants. Que ce soit des autres vers moi, ou le contraire. __J_

_e sais, je sais. Bon vous venez manger ?_

Rogue s'installe alors à table et nous mangeons en ayant une vraie conversation durant tout le repas. Nous mangeons de tout avec un appétit féroce, et surtout une grande gourmandise.

" C'est exquis. Je dois avouer que c'est meilleur lorsque c'est fait sois même que par les elfes de maison.

- Merci.

- En revanche...

- J'en étais sûre !

- ... Vous en avez fait pour tout l'école ou quoi ? Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes que deux.

- Bah, au moins je n'aurai pas à cuisiner durant quelques jours et en plus nous mangerons bien. Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre tout de même ? " dis-je faussement indignée.

Nous continuons à manger en parlant et en nous charriant chacun notre tour. Le repas ressemble presque à quelque chose de normal lorsque l'on oublie qui il est, qui je suis, nos histoires, enfin nos vies respectives et les raisons de notre présence ici. A la fin du repas, je lui demande donc de me suivre et comme il l'a promis, il ne me pose pas de questions. Nous arrivons au village et à mon plus grand étonnement, Rogue ne ronchonne pas.

" Je ne ronchonne pas tout le temps tout de même ! " s'exclame-t-il indigné.

Nous visitons la ville, et découvrons ses beautés. Dumbledore a choisit un bel endroit tout de même. Au bout de quelques heures, sur un accord commun, nous décidons de rentrer. Arrivé à la maison, nous jouons à des jeux. Je lui apprends des jeux de mon monde, surtout des jeux de cartes, et il m'en apprend de son monde. Nous rigolons bien, enfin surtout moi puisque Rogue se contente d'afficher de léger rictus, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Nous partons nous coucher à deux heures du matin, et après m'être assuré qu'il était dans sa chambre, je pose des cadeaux sous les sapins. J'ai déjà envoyé les cadeaux de mes amis depuis quelques jours, pour qu'ils puissent arriver demain, sauf pour Drago. Je lui donnerai en main propre pour éviter que son père ou surtout Voldemort ne tombent dessus. Je m'endors vite épuisée par cette longue journée.

Je me réveille comme tous les noëls à l'aube, et m'habille vite. Je sais que je ne trouverai rien au pied du sapin car je ne suis pas en famille mais le jour de noël à toujours eu quelque chose d'excitant. Je me rends alors compte qu'il neige, et que le sol dehors et recouvert d'un lourde couche blanche et moelleuse. J'ai tout d'un coup envie de sauter dedans et de mis rouler. _Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un noël enneigé ! _ Je comprends que je n'arriverai pas à attendre plus longtemps et qu'il faut que je réveille Rogue. J'arrive devant sa porte, lève la main et au moment de toquer, elle s'ouvre sur un Rogue fier de son coup.

" Joyeux noël ! dis-je heureuse. A peine levé vous lisez déjà dans mes pensées.

- Merci, joyeux noël à vous aussi. Et ça n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne les cachez pas. Bon, on descend, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il neigeait. "

Sur ce je le suis au rez-de-chaussée sans rien dire tellement ma joie est immense seulement grâce à des flacons de neiges. Arrivé en bas, il me lance :

" Je me doutais que vous auriez reçu des cadeaux, mais tout ça...

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez... Oh ! Mais il y en a pleins. Seulement, ils ne sont pas tous pour moi, dis-je d'un ton malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demande-t-il étonné.

- Les cadeaux avec du papier vert et argent sont pour vous, professeur.

- Comment le savez... ?

- L'intuition ! Allez, ouvrons-les ! " dis-je déballe mes premiers cadeaux et Rogue aussi. Je pousse quelques exclamations de joie. J'ai reçu un balai de qualité de la part d'Harry, Ginny et de Ron ainsi que leur famille. Des boucles d'oreilles de la part d'Hermione et un collier en argent de la part de Thomas, ainsi bracelet capteur de dissimulation par Drago. Le bracelet capteur dissimulation est un bracelet qui se met à vibrer lorsque quelqu'un de mal intentionné se cache de nous. J'ai aussi une bague d'invisibilité, de la part de Dumbledore . Je continue à ouvrir mes cadeaux et découvre un joli hibou blanc neige, ainsi qu'un chaton qui ressemble goute pour goute à mon chat de mon monde. Il nous reste chacun un dernier cadeau que nous décidons d'ouvrir ensemble. C'est avec une énorme surprise que nous découvrons chacun, le même chien d'un pelage noir ardent. Je me tourne vers Rogue qui sourit.

" Nous avons apparemment pensé à la même chose, miss.

- Effectivement. Il vous plaît ? Je sais que c'était risqué puisque vous n'aimez pas les loups, mais ça valez le coup d'essayer.

- Oui, il me plaît vraiment, et vous ?

- Pareil ! J'ai l'impression que chacun d'eux nous correspondent.

- Oui. Miss... Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? se contente-t-il de demander au bout d'un petit temps.

- Pour me faire pardonner tout ce que je vous ai fait vivre depuis le début de l'année. Et puis vous savez, je dois avouer que je vous apprécie tout de même, malgré nos chamailleries quotidiennes.

- Merci. Merci pour tout. Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner Marie. C'est plutôt moi qui dois vous remercier. Vous m'avez offert le plus merveilleux des noëls, le seul noël de ma vie en faite.

- Ça n'est rien. Et... Vous m'avez appelé Marie ? C'est une première !

- Vous retenez toujours les choses les moins importantes ou c'est moi ?

- C'est vous. Je retiens tout mais je répète ce que me choque le plus.

- Eh bien, oui je vous ai appelé Marie. Je ne vous considère pas vraiment comme une élève en faite. Vous n'êtes pas comme cette bande d'idiot, vous réfléchissez, et vous apprenez de vos erreurs, de vos lectures, des paroles,... Vous êtes attentive aux autres. Mais surtout, vous êtes la seule personne avec qui : je partage les pensées, les images, les cauchemars,... mon premier vrai noël et ma première vraie danse.

- Waah, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pour une fois vous m'avez cloué le bec.

- C'est vrai, j'y suis enfin arrivé ? dit-il ironique.

- Gnagnagna ! Merci.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Et ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche, dit-il en voyant ma tête encore plus sidéré.

- Vous...

- Je te propose une sorte de marché.

- Je vous écoute.

- En public, je serai ton professeur Rogue, dur, froid et distant, qui te vouvoie et t'appelle miss. Et quand nous serons seuls, je te tutoie et t'appelle Marie en te permettant de m'appeler Severus et de me tutoyer à ton tour.

- C'est bon je vais vraiment m'évanouir, dis-je en ne croyant pas ce que je viens d'entendre. Waah ! Je me suis attendu à beaucoup de choses de votre part, mais tout ce qui se passe depuis qu'on est réveillé, je n'y aurai jamais pensé ! dis-je les yeux ronds.

- Moi non plus je n'aurai jamais pensé ça. Si j'avais imaginé ça quand vous êtes arrivée, enfin quand tu es arrivée, j'aurai pris peur.

- Pareil ! Bon en tout cas, c'est plutôt à moi de vous, de te remercier.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, bon d'accord, tu as toujours étais là pour moi, ça fais bizarre, dis-je pour moi-même. Regarde, au début de l'année tu m'as donné des cours particuliers, m'as sauvé d'un vampire...

- Pour les cours je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et pour le vampire c'était en grande partie de ma faute s'il t'a attaqué... Et puis je suis arrivé trop tard en plus.

- Peu n'importe. En plus après vous m'avez soigné malgré mon caractère de chien. Et puis pour le bal d'Halloween vous êtes venu me parler quand ça n'allait pas, vous vous êtes disputé avec Thomas pour prendre ma défense, vous m'avez soutenu par rapport à mes cauchemars,...

-Hum... Je ne pense pas que tu me sois redevable ou même que tu ai besoin de me remercier.

- Bien sur que si. Tu m'as tout appris.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer. Tu savais déjà beaucoup de choses.

- Non. Deux ou trois trucs seulement.

- Marie, tu es la première élève qui dès le premier cours arrive à faire voler une personne, surtout moi, et à pratiquer des sortilèges à la perfection.

- C'est parce que j'ai un bon prof' ! dis-je en souriant. Et puis stop, je n'ai pas l'habitude à tous ces compliments !

- Oui, tu as raison. On mange ?

- Oui, d'accord. "

Je prends mon nouveau petit chaton et le regarde attendrie. _Il est tellement mignon !_ _Il ressemble vraiment à mon chat dans mon monde quand il était chaton._

_Je sais, c'est fait exprès. Je l'ai vu dans vos pensées, alors j'ai cherché un peu plus dans celle-ci pour le reproduire avec le même caractère, les mêmes souvenirs, enfin le même quoi._

_Vous voulez dire que c'est mon chat ? Qu'il se souvient de tout de moi ?_

_Oui c'est ça. _

_Oh génial ! Regardez, enfin regarde comme il est mignon. En plus il ronronne. _

" Oh ! Salut toi, dis-je en voyant que le chien que Rogue m'a offert s'est un peu approché, et qu'il nous regarde. J'ai déjà une idée pour son nom ! Et vous ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Je vais l'appeler Prince, dis-je heureuse.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il curieux.

- A cause de vous, enfin de toi, monsieur le Prince de sang mêlé, dis-je avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment ?... Ah oui, le film. Et tu veux appeler ton chien comme moi ? N'as-tu pas peur qu'il finisse comme moi ?

- Non, ça serai un honneur pour lui d'être comme vous, toi. De plus c'est toi qui me l'a offert alors...

- Hum... Comment se fait-il que ceci soit dans le film ?

- Je ne peux pas encore le dire, mais tu le sauras d'ici quelques temps. Mais s'il te plaît, ne cherche pas à savoir, ça risquerai de tout changer.

- C'est ça !

- Quoi ?

- Je pense savoir pourquoi tu es là.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Il est possible que tu sois arrivé dans ce film pour y changer des choses, des choses qui ne t'ont pas plus, ou que tu désires vraiment changer.

- Hum... Possible. Il y avait effectivement des choses que je voulais changer. Ca donne à réfléchir. "

Je plonge un peu dans mes pensées et ne me rends pas compte que Rogue écoute et cherche quelque chose dans ma mémoire. C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes que je m'en rends compte et je lève la tête pour le regarder fixement. Il ne baisse pas les yeux et continu à me regarder.

" Que faites-vous ? Ne me dites pas que vous cherchez, que tu cherches le truc du prince de sang mêlé ?

- Non non, je cherche autre chose.

- Et c'est ?...

- Hum... Quelque chose qui me fasse penser à toi, je veux aussi donner un nom à mon chien en rapport avec toi.

- Oh... Je ne sais pas si, enfin tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je ne suis pas obligé, ça me fait plaisir, j'en ai envie alors... Je crois que j'ai trouvé, mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire...

- Dis toujours, j'ai bien pris un truc sans te demander, et sans être sûre que ça te plaît.

- Hum d'accord. Bon je me lance alors. Je pense, enfin j'aimerai l'appeler Black."

Un blanc de quelques minutes tombe entre nous, et je vois enfin les images qu'il a vu défiler devant mes yeux. Il y a mon ancien chien au moment où je l'ai adopté, nous enfants, en train de courir, de jouer, au vétérinaire,... Je vois enfin l'image de sa mort, le moment de son enterrement, et je réentends les paroles du vétérinaire : " C'était un très beaux chien, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait réussit à vivre si longtemps dans de si bonnes condition. Il s'est accroché jusqu'au bout, et c'est surtout grâce à son cœur, il avait en avait un d'athlète..." Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Ces souvenirs plus magnifiques les uns que les autres me provoquent un sentiment de nostalgie. Il me manque. C'était pour moi comme un frère, une sorte d'ami d'enfance, et surtout mon ange gardien. Souvent je lui parlais en me demandant s'il pouvait comprendre, s'il m'écoutait, et ça me faisais du bien.

" Marie, ça va ? demande Severus doucement.

- Euh oui, désolé... ça me ferai vraiment plaisir que tu nomme ton chien comme ça », dis-je avec de petites secousse dans le voix, que j'essaye de cacher, en s'approche de moi, et pose sa main sur mon avant-bras, ce qui me surprends beaucoup et qui me calme.

Nous finissons de manger doucement puis nous nous levons et Severus fait disparaître tout ce qui se trouve sur la table. Je le tire alors jusqu'au jardin. Nous sortons dans la neige et je plonge dedans en rigolant, je cours, ris, retombe en enfance sous les yeux amusés de Severus. Je me baisse et disparais derrière un buisson, et d'un seul coup surgis en lançant une boule de neige à Severus qui le touche. Je re disparais et guette la réaction de Severus. Au début, il ne bouge pas, étonné, puis il se met à me courir après avec une boule de neige dans la main. Tout ça se termine en bataille de boules de neige qui est interrompu par l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Il est tout d'abord surpris, puis ravit de trouver Severus si joyeux, si on peut dire. Je m'avance vers Dumbledore en évitant une boule de neige qui m'arrive droit dessus et tourne la tête en tirant la langue à Severus.

" Bonjour professeur. Venez, entrez ! dis-je en l'emmenant dans la maison.

- Merci. Waah, vous avez tout nettoyé et décoré à la perfection. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de vie dans cette maison, dit-il en parlant de la décoration, de Rogue et moi, et des animaux qui viennent de suite l'accueillir. Qui est-ce ?

- Alors lui c'est Berlioz, et lui c'est Prince, dis-je en montrant mon chat et mon chien.

- Et lui c'est Black, dit Severus en montrant son chien resté en retrait.

- Et lui ? demande Dumbledore en désignant le hibou.

- Euh, je ne sais pas encore, répondai-je.

- Et d'où viennent-ils ?

- Euh ce sont nos cadeaux de noël. J'ai offert le chien à Sev... euh au professeur Rogue, ainsi que d'autres cadeaux, et il m'a offert le chien, le chat et le hibou.

- Je vois que vous avez été gâté tous les deux. Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre lettre et votre cadeau, vous avez vu juste pour les chaussettes, les gens m'offrent habituellement...

- Des livres, je sais.

- Effectivement. En tout cas c'était une très bonne idée, je n'en avais plus. Et puis elles sont originales au moins, dit-il en rigolant.

- Professeur, venez-en au fait, je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas venu sans raison, dit Rogue en ayant repris son sérieux.

- J'étais venu voir comment ça se passe. Et vous souhaiter un joyeux noël, naturellement. Et je vous reconnais bien dans cette attitude moins joyeuse, Severus.

- Je vous remercie professeur, lance Rogue agacé.

- Au fait, depuis quand êtes vous devenu amis tous les deux ? " demande Dumbledore.

Je tourne mon regard vers Severus qui me regarde aussi, et lui souris. Puis je regarde de nouveau le directeur de Poudlard et lui dit :

" En faite, depuis ce matin. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on se détestait avant, on se chamaillait juste souvent.

- Même le mot souvent est faible pour décrire vos chamailleries.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que ce que vous pensez, j'en devine beaucoup. Mais je n'aurai jamais deviné ce que je viens de voir, et même si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que là dessus, on est trois à qui ça fait la même chose. Et encore il ne sait pas tout, dis-je pour moi-même.

_Oui, c'est sur. Il ne peut même pas imaginer ça, c'est tellement inimaginable. Le professeur Rogue qui tutoie une élève, et vice versa..._

_Severus, arrête de dire des bêtises dans ce genre._

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est si bizarre. Hein, Sev... Professeur.

- Euh oui ! Marie, tu as euh... mince. Miss, vous avez raison.

- Je sens qu'on ne m'as pas tout dit.

- Oups... dis-je en voyant notre bêtise.

- Oui, oups, répète Severus.

- je pense qu'une explication s'impose, s'exclame Dumbledore amusé.

- Hum... Bon d'accord, dis-je. Ce matin nous avons conclut un accord qui fait que lorsque nous sommes seuls nous nous tutoyons et nous appelons par nos prénoms, même si j'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'y faire...

- Vous rigolez ?

- Je te l'avais dit, Marie.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est bizarre, dis-je. Bon, si j'avoue, je vois ce qui est bizarre. Mais bon, n'est-ce pas bien ?

- Si si bien sur, mais je n'y aurais jamais cru.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça nous fait aussi bizarre à nous qu'à vous. Mais c'est un grand pas, alors si vous pouviez éviter de nous décourager. On s'entend mieux qu'avant, et je préfère ça.

- Hum, je comprends. "

Nous continuons de parler, nous mangeons un bout de gâteau. Puis au bout d'un moment, je m'absente et décide de leur jouer un tour. Je prends la bague d'invisibilité et la passe à mon doigt. Puis je reviens doucement dans la pièce. J'écoute Severus et Dumbledore parler un long moment. Ils parlent de Voldemort, de ses plans, et ils arrivent à parler de moi.

" Que comptez-vous faire si elle est encore là durant la bataille finale ? demande Dumbledore.

- J'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne pourrais pas la protéger alors...

- Il n'y a qu'une solution, Severus, et vous la connaissez.

- Je ne peux pas. Professeur, j'ai déjà fait ça à Lily, je ne peux pas recommencer, la seule différence c'est que j'aimais Lily d'amour.

- Je suis désolé Severus, mais il va le falloir, sinon elle risque le même sort que Lily.

- Mais lorsque j'ai fait ça, Lily est quand même morte.

- Que pouvez-vous faire d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... "

Un lourd silence tombe et Severus semble partit dans ses pensées. Je repars de la où je suis venu sans faire ma blague. Je reste dans ma chambre pour réfléchir à ce que je viens d'entendre et décide de faire comme si de rien n'était. Arrivé en bas, je découvre Dumbledore sur le pas de la porte et Rogue affichant un air glacial.

" Vous partez déjà professeur ? demandai-je.

- Oui, désolé mais je dois y aller. Encore merci pour tout, à bientôt.

- A bientôt. "

Severus se retourne et part s'assoir sur le canapé sans un bruit. Je le regarde faire puis regarde son chien. Je m'approche et m'assois en tailleur à quelques pas de lui. Nous restons comme ça durant 30 minutes mais au bout d'un moment nous nous approchons l'un de l'autre et je tends la main vers sa truffe. Il la sent doucement et s'approche encore de moi. Je passe donc ma main sur sa tête et me mets à le caresser. Puis je l'amène vers Severus et le fais aller vers lui. Severus me regarde un air questionneur sur le visage.

" Que faites-vous ?

- Je vous présente à votre chien. A quoi ça sert d'avoir un chien s'il ne peut pas vous aider ? J'ai lu qu'on pouvait le dresser en créant un lien fort, grâce à ça on peut entendre les choses et les voir grâce à lui. Vous pourriez surveiller les élèves en étant à plusieurs endroits en même temps.

- Hum... C'est vrai que ça a l'air intéressant. On peut essayer chacun avec le notre, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.

- Il faut créer un lien d'amitié, tenter de vous entendre avec lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire.

- Devenir son ami. Jouer avec lui, être gentil avec, le mettre en confiance,...

- D'accord. Je vais essayer.

- Mais il faut d'abord qu'il soit votre ami, et que vous lui fassiez confiance vous aussi.

- D'accord. Bon ben allons-y. "

Il fixe à son tour son chien tandis que je m'approche du mien. Je mets beaucoup moins de temps à l'approcher. Je le caresse, joue avec et décide de tous nous faire sortir dehors. Nous courons, jouons et rigolons dans la neige, et je sens déjà un lien entre mon chien et moi. Je décide alors de jouer un tour à Severus. Je m'approche de Prince et lui dit :

" On va jouer un tour à Severus et Black, ça te dit ? Bon on va se cacher et à trois on leur saute dessus et on les met à terre, d'accord ? "

Nous nous cachons derrière un nouveau buisson, et je cris " trois " au bout d'un moment. Nous sautons tous deux par dessus le buisson et arrivons droit sur Severus et Black qui tombent à terre. Seulement je ne suis plus sous ma forme humaine. Je suis un grand chien-loup, noir, gris et blanc, plein de poils, avec des yeux d'un vert puissant. Je suis au dessus de Severus. Lui me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis. Je lui ris intérieurement et m'enlève de sur lui.

" Que fais-tu ?

- Je m'amuse, je profite, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Vous avez vu, on arrive bien à se comprendre avec mon chien. Surtout maintenant que je peux me métamorphoser.

- Et tu peux quand même parler alors que tu es métamorphosé ?

- Euh… Apparemment, oui. Pourquoi, on n'est pas censé pouvoir parler ?

- Non, pas vraiment.- Oh… Encore un de ces trucs louches avec moi alors…

- Hum… En tout cas, tu fais un très bon chien fou-fou.

- Gnagnagna. Au moins moi je m'amuse.

- Mais moi aussi, sauf que je n'ai pas besoin de faire grand-chose puisque j'ai emmené une attraction en vacances.

- Pfff ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. L'attraction s'en va, dis-je faisant semblant de bouder. Tu viens Prince ? »

Je m'en vais avec mon chien et nous jouons comme des enfants sous les regards de Severus et Black. Ils ne bougent pas, se contente de nous regarder, sans faire le moindre geste l'un vers l'autre. Je me décide alors à aller voir Black, et lui parles un peu dans sa langue. Il est très renfermé, mais je sens qu'au fil du temps, j'arriverai à le faire craquer, comme son maitre. Je l'emmène jouer avec Prince et moi, et nous nous amusons beaucoup. Je ne me rends même pas compte que Severus n'est plus là. Au bout d'une heure, je vois enfin qu'il a disparu et le cherche un peu. Je sens l'endroit avec discrétion et découvre qu'il s'est caché derrière un grand buisson. Je décide de le prendre à son propre jeu et tourne aussi discrètement qu'un chien-loup ne peut le faire. Je me rapproche le plus possible de lui, et lui saute dessus. Il lâche un léger cri surpris et fini la tête dans la neige. Il se relève en grognant et je lui dis :

« Tu grognes aussi bien qu'un chien, dis donc.

- Pff ! Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Bah, je t'ai juste pris à ton propre jeu. Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé ! Bon allez, souris, c'est noël ! Oh d'ailleurs, il faut que j'envoie les lettres que j'ai écrites. Heureusement que tu m'as offert un hibou, sinon j'aurai du leur donner en main propre. Bon j'y vais. »

Je m'en vais en direction de la maison, et me re métamorphose en moi-même, enfin en humain. Je m'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil, un chocolat chaud entre les mains et mon hibou à côté de moi. Je commence à lui énoncer les adresses de chacune des personnes à qui je veux qu'il poste les lettres, et les lui donne en les rangeant par ordre. Je le regarde s'envoler par la fenêtre que je viens de lui ouvrir. _Il faut que je lui trouve un nom, un bon nom. _Puis je m'installe de nouveau sur le fauteuil et jouant avec mon petit chaton. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre et Severus, Black et Prince entre mine de rien. Je les regarde un instant puis retourne à mon jeu. Je fais passer une ficelle devant mon chaton et il tente de l'attraper, en vain. De temps en temps, je le laisse la prendre dans sa bouche et il affiche une petite mine victorieuse qui me fait vraiment rire. Je regarde dans la pièce et ne vois personne. Ni Severus, ni Prince, ni Black. _Bizarre, je me demande ce qu'ils font. Mieux vaut me méfier, avant eux, tout peu arriver. _Je monte dans ma chambre avec Berlioz dans les bras et au moment où j'ouvre la porte, un sceau d'eau froide me tombe dessus. Mon chaton se jette à terre et part vite de là. Je vois à l'autre bout du couloir la mine heureuse et conquérante de mon professeur et je décide que je me vengerai. _ Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre._ Je fais mine de rentrer dans ma chambre, mais au bout de quelques minutes j'en ressors et me dirige vers celle de Rogue. Je trouve la porte grande ouverte, et Rogue assis sur un tabouret devant son bureau. Je m'approche et d'un seul coup, l'enserre de mes bras encore dégoulinant d'eau. Mon professeur surprit ne comprend pas tout de suite, mais au bout d'un moment, il sent enfin l'eau tremper ses vêtements, et je pars en courant dehors. Il me suit lui aussi en courant. Arrivée dehors je me métamorphose en tigresse et dès qu'il sort, lui saute dessus en le mettant une nouvelle fois à terre. Je me change ensuite en un beau cheval blanc, une licorne à vrai dire, et le dépose sur mon dos, en partant en courant. Je galope la crinière au vent et il s'accroche à moi avec force. Je reviens doucement vers la maison, le pose à terre et redeviens moi-même, humaine. Je rentre vite, la balade ma complètement séché, et je n'ai plus une seule goutte d'eau sur moi. Je cherche mon chaton dans la maison et le trouve essayant de descendre les marches des escaliers. Il est encore dégoulinant d'eau, le pauvre. Je l'emmène dans la salle de bain et le frictionne avec une serviette.

" Mon pauvre bébé !... T'inquiètes pas je te vengerai, enfin encore plus que maintenant. "

Je continue à le frotter durant quelques minutes puis descends dans le salon en le prenant dans mes bras. Severus est assit dans le canapé avec un échiquier devant lui.

" Une partie ?

- Ça te ferais plaisir de me battre, hein ?

- Oui, vraiment ! dit-il avec un de ses rares demi-sourires.

- Est-ce que je rêve ou mon professeur viendrait de sourire ? dis-je en me moquant.

- Pfff ! Moques-toi bien vas-y !

- J'en profite avant que tu me ridiculises.

- Oh, tu acceptes donc de faire une partie avec moi ?

- Oui, autant se faire ridiculiser maintenant, mais des échecs normaux, pas de sorciers ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être sur une pièce et de me faire éjecter.

- D'accord, de toute façon je n'ai que des normaux alors... "

Nous jouons durant une bonne heure, et je crois que je lui pose deux ou trois petits soucis mais c'est avec évidence que Severus gagne la partie. Je vois son sourire conquérant et même si j'ai perdu, je suis quand même heureuse. _Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue aussi heureux en faite, même si je ne le connais pas bien, je vois qu'il est heureux et je me demande s'il a déjà était aussi heureux autant de temps quand ce moment..._

_Effectivement, je suis très heureux, et je suis content de voir que ça te fais plaisir mais je ne veux pas la pitié des gens._

_Je n'ai pas pitié ! Je suis heureuse pour toi c'est tout. Quand vas-tu arrêter de confondre les choses et les gens ? Et quand vas-tu enfin voir qui je suis et ce que je veux ?_

_Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de faire confiance aux gens et... enfin ne nous étalons pas._

_Bah, je vais t'apprendre à me faire un peu plus confiance. Enfin d'abord va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée de te tutoyer et de t'appeler Severus, et ça, c'est vraiment dur. _

_Je vois ça. A chaque fois que tu parles en devant dire mon nom ou utiliser un " tu ", ton esprit devient très emmêlé, un peu comme des nœuds. _

_Hum, je sais, j'ai du mal. Au fait, est-ce que tu me permets d'essayer quelque chose ?_

_Ça dépend, de quoi s'agit-il ?_

_Je vais t'apprendre à me faire confiance ! Donne-moi ton bras. Aller, s'il te plaît. _

_Bon d'accord, mais fais attention à ce que tu fais._

Je prends son bras dans ma main, et doucement relève sa manche. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je pose alors doucement et légèrement sur son avant-bras, et sens une violente pique m'arriver dessus, mais je ne fléchis pas au contraire, je reste de marbre, plus décidée que jamais. Le visage de Severus reprend doucement des couleurs, je ne l'ai jamais vu sans cette petite pointe de souffrance sur le visage. Au bout d'un court moment, Severus retire ma main de son avant-bras en la prenant dans la sienne. J'ai des violents vertiges et manque de tomber, mais heureusement il me retient avant que je tombe. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et nous restons tout deux assit sur le sol sans un mot. Il me tient avec force dans ses bras, pas comme un câlins, non il me tient face à lui pour que je ne tombe pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, je reprends mes esprits et nous allons nous assoir sur le canapé.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je t'avais interdit.

- Considère ça comme un autre cadeau de noël. Et puis je voulais essayer, il faudrait que je tente avec quelqu'un d'autre pour voir si je peux le faire juste avec toi ou aussi avec les autres.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tu es folle, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose, tu ne dois pas le faire.

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'as pas soulagé ?

- Si bien sur que si. Je ne sens aucune douleur, même pas la plus infime, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, te faire mal pour soulager ma souffrance.

- Mais ça me fais du bien de savoir que je peux le faire. Et puis ne crois pas que tu le dois parce que je suis ton élève, fais comme si je n'étais rien.

- Non, tu n'es pas seulement mon élève, tu es maintenant comme une sorte d'amie pour moi, enfin je le prends comme ça, je ne sais pas si tu le vois aussi dans ce sens... "

Un silence s'installe. Il a réussit à me clouer le bec, sans insultes, sans paroles blessantes, au contraire. Je suis émue par ce qu'il vient de dire, et je sais que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air car il ne les auraient pas dites, Severus dit toujours ce qu'il pense, ou presque. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et les trouve tout d'un coup un peu moins sombre qu'avant, un peu plus chaleureux.

" Je ne pourrais pas vous laisser faire ça, miss.

- Non, vous ne pourrez pas vous le professeur Rogue laissez faire ça à votre élève Miss Simon, mais Severus peux le laisser faire à Marie.

- Ne joues pas sur les mots. Justement, je peux encore moins te laisser le faire.

- J'arriverai à te persuader, ou je le ferai sans ton accord.

- Non, s'il te plaît..."

Il y a un nouveau silence. Mais il est plus long plus lourd. _Je ne peux pas lui dire que je ne ferai pas, ce serai un mensonge mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire que je ne vais le faire quoi qu'il dise, _pensai-je en veillant à ce que mon esprit soit bien fermé. Je décide de ne pas répondre, et détourne lentement la tête. J'entends alors quelque chose toquer à la fenêtre. C'est mon nouveau hibou. Je lui ouvre et l'amène vers le feu.

" Mon pauvre, il fait tellement froid dehors...

- Je crois que j'ai bien vu, quand j'ai choisi les animaux comme cadeau de noël.

- Oh oui très bien.

- On voit tout de suite que tu les aimes. Je l'ai tout de suite deviné, sans même avoir besoin de regarder tes pensées, même si j'ai vérifié. Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais déjà te métamorphoser.

- Oh non, c'était une surprise. C'est génial non ?

- Oui, je dois avouer que tes Patronus te vont à merveille. Je te vois très bien en chien tout fou et loup traqueur, ainsi qu'en félin ronronnant, ou en cheval galopant et volant.

- Ahah. Mais le mieux c'est ça " , dis-je en me changeant en biche.

Je recroqueville mes pattes et reste couché sur le canapé sous les yeux de Severus qui m'examine sans que je puisse deviner se qu'il pense. _ Maintenant je pourrais t'envoyer mes Patronus, je suis sûre que tu les reconnaitras. _

_Effectivement. Tu as quelque chose de différent en tant que biche... Mais je ne saurai dire quoi. _

Il continue à m'examiner puis d'un seul coup je me change de nouveau en humaine, ce qui surprend Severus. Je rigole à ma petite blague et Severus en rigole aussi un peu, enfin il sourit légèrement mais c'est déjà ça. Puis il prend des livres que je lui ai offerts et se met à le feuilleter avec grand intérêt.

Les jours passent rapidement et nous apprenons de plus en plus à nous connaitre. Nous rigolons et profitons de tout, de la maison, de la nature proche pour les balades et nous allons même dans le monde moldu. J'arrive à l'y trainer sans qu'il ne râle trop et je suis plutôt fière de moi. Nous faisons de nouvelles parties d'échecs, des jeux, toutes sortes de choses amusantes ou intellectuelles, ou les deux. J'arrive aussi à le trainer dans la cuisine même s'il ne met pas vraiment la main à la pâte. Nous rigolons bien durant tout le temps de la préparation et encore plus durant la cuisson. Severus manque de peu de se prendre une crêpe sur la figure et en colle une au plafond, ce qui lui vaut beaucoup de moqueries gentilles de ma part. Nous apprivoisons aussi nos chiens et nous rapprochons beaucoup d'eux. Nous les emmenons d'ailleurs en promenades avec nous. J'essaye d'apprendre à Severus à se métamorphoser quand à lui, il m'apprend un peu mieux l'occlumancie et la legilimancie. Il m'apprend aussi deux-trois tours qui peuvent servir et m'avance sur le programme. Il m'aide beaucoup dans mes révisions de cours de potion et me donne des techniques plus ou moins différentes de celles des livres.

" Ah, je suis crevée, dis-je en finissant un dernier exercice de potions.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es contre une balade avec les chiens ? Regarde comme ils en ont envie !

- Bon ok, allons-y, dis-je en me métamorphosant en biche. Le premier qui arrive à m'attraper gagne une ration de plus ce soir ! "

Je pars en courant, ou en bondissant dans la neige. Je suis suivie de près par les deux chien et une autre biche qui n'est rien d'autre que Severus. _Je me demande qui s'amuse le plus, les chiens ou toi ?_

_Ahah très drôle ! Tu peux parler, toi aussi tu t'amuse bien ! _

_Hum... J'avoue que oui ! Allez mets-y un peu plus de rythme, je vais croire que je suis plus en forme que toi ! _

_Faut pas rêver quand même. _

_Attention, j'arrive ! _

Nous courons durant deux bonnes heures sans nous arrêter, et sur un commun accord nous arrêtons en nous déclarant tous gagnant. Nous commençons à repartir, quand je sens quelque chose me tomber dessus avec force. Severus vient de m'atterrir dessus et nous sommes tout deux étalé à terre. Nous nous sommes re métamorphosé en humain durant la chute, ce qui rend la chose déjà plus commode. Je regarde Severus surprise puis lui lance :

" Gamin !

- Gamine ! Toute façon, tu as commencé.

- Ah oui ? Quand ?

- Le jour de noël.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui, fallait se venger avant.

- Tant pis ! La prochaine fois je ferais les deux, vengeance le jour même et un autre jour, tant pis pour toi.

- Ouh, j'ai tellement peur, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Tu devrais. Allez, rentrons.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Ben oui ! Mais... Est-ce que tu sais par où est la maison ? demande Rogue.

-Oh la la, c'est pas possible. Suivez-moi. "

Je me dirige vers la gauche plus par instinct que par bonne orientation. Nous finissons par arriver à la maison une heure plus tard. Nous rentrons et nous posons durant une bonne demi-heure dans le salon.

" J'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment la direction qu'il fallait prendre, mais bon... Je nous ai ramené !

- Heureusement pour toi sinon je t'aurai...

- T'aurais rien fait, oui !

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui.

- Tu penses mal ! dit-il moqueur.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Bah ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Je t'énerve, tu m'énerves, on s'énerve mutuellement."

Nous mangeons quelques temps après un bon petit repas qui nous redonne quelques forces. Puis nous passons la soirée à lire, ou à dormir pour les animaux. Je reçois quelques lettres qui me donnent des nouvelles de mes amis et je suis contente d'en avoir. Je n'ai pas envoyé de lettres à Drago pour qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer, et puis Severus m'en a empêché, il a donc pris des nouvelles à ma place, et ça a paru plus vrai. D'ailleurs le lendemain soir, c'est avec une grande surprise que j'ouvre la porte et découvre Drago juste derrière. Je lui saute au cou, et manques de l'étrangler. Nous dînons tout les trois et Drago reste jusqu'à tard le soir, puis il repart, et je sens qu'il me manque déjà.

Les jours passent, me rapproche rapidement de la rentrée et m'éloignent aussi de ces magnifiques vacances. Vacances qui ont surement été les meilleures de ma vie ou dans les premières meilleures de ma vie. Vacances étonnantes, surprenantes, mais géniales. Et encore, même le mot surprenant est faible pour les décrire. _En tout cas, je suis partagée entre l'envie de retourner au château et l'envie de rester ici. J'aimerai pouvoir rester alterner entre les deux. _

_ Arrivé là-bas, tu peux oublier tout ce qui c'est passé ici, _dit une voix sèche qui résonne dans ma tête.

Je me retourne et découvre Severus derrière moi qui me regarde de façon sévère, sèche et surtout glaciale. Ses yeux se sont vidés de la chaleur qui les avaient envahit ces derniers temps. Cette expression c'était effacé de son visage depuis quelques temps, et je l'avais presque oublié.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?

- Vous devriez vous réhabituer à me vouvoyer et à me traiter comme votre professeur dorénavant. Je ne vous laisserez pas me parler de façon amical ou me traiter comme votre ami, dit-il d'un ton à glacer le sang.

- Je ne comprends pas. On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette tête ? dis-je en le désignant. Tu as pris un coup ?

- Oh, vous avez vraiment cru que je vous appréciez, miss. Je suis le professeur Rogue, pas le premier des abrutis.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Oubliez ce qu'il s'est passé, ça n'était qu'une grande comédie. Je ne comprends même pas comment vous avez pu y croire, moi qui croyais qu'il y avait une légère mais très légère pointe d'intelligence en vous.

- Ahah, très drôle. Si c'est par rapport à ce que tu as dit à Dumbledore, laissez tomber, j'ai tout entendu et je ne compte pas abandonner comme ça.

- Vous nous avez écouté ? Comment ?

- La bague d'invisibilité.

- Oh. Eh bien je vois qu'en effet vous ne comprenez pas très vite. Ca aussi c'était de la comédie. Il y a une seule personne que j'ai apprécié dans ma vie, les autres ne sont que soit des gens qui ne me sont pas insupportables, soit des pantins, des larbins, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Et vous avez fait partit des larbins, crache-t-il.

- Mais bien sur, je te crois vraiment.

- Miss, vous avez intérêt à vous remettre vouvoyer et à m'appeler professeur très vite...

- Tu peux rêver, Severus ! Tu n'aurais pas supporté tout ça, les batailles et jeux dans la neige, la métamorphose, les devoirs, les jeux, les discussions pour rien. Tu ne m'aurais pas non plus offert de cadeaux de noël...

- Vous n'avez rien compris. Tout ça c'était parce que ça me donne des avantages, pas pour autre chose. Et pour les cadeaux, disons que c'était ma façon de vous mettre dans ma poche et de " me faire pardonner " ça et les choses que j'ai faites avant.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Tant pis pour vous.

- Severus...

- APPELEZ-MOI PROFESSEUR ! cri-il en me prenant par le col.

- Tu...peux...rêver, tentai-je de dire à moitié étouffé par son emprise.

- Espèce de...

- De quoi ?! Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire ça, Severus !

- Mais vous êtes réellement bête ! Naïve, idiote, stupide, maladroite, pénible, ennuyeuse, faible, vous n'attirez que des ennuis, et vous n'êtes même pas si douée que ça. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce monde, vous ne servez à rien, ça n'est pas votre place, personne ne vous veut ici. "

Un long et très lourd silence s'installe. Je ne crois pas ce que je viens d'entendre, et me demande si c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense. Dans un effort, je m'avance vers lui, et lui saisit la main en lui faisant repasser les bons moments. Je lui montre le moment où il m'a réconforté après le bal d'Halloween, celui où il m'a défendu de Thomas, notre danse du bal d'hiver, noël,... Mais il me prend violement la main et la serre. D'autres images défilent, d'autres moments, nos disputes, des insultes à mon égard, des pensées,... Je n'y crois qu'à moitié, mais une larme coule sur ma joue. Il relâche violement ma main, mais retient la sienne, je tente une dernière chose. Je lui montre alors le moment où j'ai pris son avant-bras et l'ai soulagé de ses souffrances.

" Vous avez vraiment cru que je m'inquiétais pour vous ? Je m'en foutais ! Je voulais seulement que vous les soulagiez, c'était un de mes nombreux buts.

- Je-ne-vous-crois-pas, dis-je avec beaucoup de peine.

-Ça m'importe peu que vous me croyez ou non, c'est maintenant la même chose pour moi.

- Mais tu m'as tout de même confié des choses...

- Je t'ai confié ce que tu savais déjà, rien de plus. Mais tu as été assez naïve pour croire que je te confiais vraiment ça.

- Severus...- Je m'en vais maintenant, tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller pour retourner à Poudlard.

- Non, s'il te plaît... " l'implorai-je en lui courant après.

C'est trop tard, il part en direction de l'extérieur et sa cape noir ondule derrière lui. A peine le portillon passé, il transplane avec son chien et me laisse là avec mes animaux. Je reste dehors dans le froid durant quelques longues minutes avant de rentrer et de fermer tous les volets et la porte à clé. Je m'assois ensuite sur le canapé et revois la conversation, les images, les souvenirs, et sans vraiment le vouloir, une larme coule sur ma joue. Je me rends compte que tout ça n'était qu'un pure montage, que j'ai été naïve de croire que le professeur Rogue pouvait m'apprécier, qu'il puisse envisager une amitié. Je reste comme ça de longues heures, vidé de mon énergie, de ma joie, de ma niaque. D'un coup, un bruit me tire de ma rêverie, un bruit sourd et sec. Puis j'entends des sortes de grands coups de griffes sur la porte. J'ai peur et commence à paniquer. Je mets mon chaton en sécurité dans sa cage et réfléchis à se que je peux faire, mais il n'y a rien de précis à faire temps que je ne sais pas ce qui est derrière la porte. D'un coup, la porte valse dans la pièce et se brise, faisant place à un énorme loup-garou à l'allure enragé. On dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis quelques temps et qu'il a bien l'intention de faire de moi son repas. Par instinct, je me métamorphose en tigresse, puisque je ne peux utiliser la magie. Il se jette droit sur moi, mais je me décale et réussis à l'éviter. Je l'attaque en lui bondissant sur le dos, et m'accroche à son échine. Les meubles se cassent dans la bagarre et bientôt l'intérieur de la maison est ravagé et méconnaissable. Le loup-garou arrive à m'envoyer m'écraser contre un mur et est attiré par le miaulement de Berlioz dans sa cage. Je ne me rends pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il se passe car le choc m'a assommé. La créature s'empare de la cage et détruit la grille. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de prendre Berlioz, Prince se jette sur lui avec une force et une vigueur folle. Il est alors rejoint par mon hibou qui tente de crever les yeux de la créature. Ils se battent un peu mais Prince n'est pas de taille a lutté contre lui. Sa diversion me laisse le temps de reprendre mes esprits, de me métamorphoser en chien-loup et d'attaquer le loup-garou en tentant de lui mordre le cou. C'est au bout d'une longue lutte acharné que je réussis à le mordre à la gorge mais j'ai été griffé et mordu et je perds déjà beaucoup de sang. Le loup-garou s'écroule inerte sur moi et m'assomme. Je me réveille au bout d'environ dix heures, grâce aux coups de langues de Prince et j'arrive à m'extirper de sous le loup-garou. Je sens alors une vive douleur au ventre et remarque que j'ai été touché au même endroit que là où le vampire m'avait griffé. Je sens alors mes forces me quitter doucement et ordonne à Prince et a mon hibou d'aller chercher de l'aide. Je puisse dans mes dernières force et dans mes derniers souvenirs en envoyant à leurs tour mes Patronus aller vers qui les reconnaitra et qui les aidera, enfin m'aidera. Puis je retombe dans le néant, dans le noir total.

**Poudlard : Grande Salle.**

Cela fait deux jours que Rogue a quitté la maison et m'a laissé seule dans celle-ci. Les cours eux ont repris hier, et je n'ai pas encore réapparu. Mes amis et mes professeurs commencent donc à se poser des questions et Dumbledore demande à ses collègues s'ils m'ont revu. Mais bien sur, personne ne m'a revu depuis longtemps à part Rogue qui était avec moi. Il se contente de se taire et de réfléchir en silence. Les murmures montent de plus en plus dans la Grande Salle, et certains inventent de fausses histoires. Certains disent m'avoir vu aller dans la forêt interdire, d'autres enlevé par je ne sais quel créature,... Le brouhaha est alors couvert par le bruit des portes qui s'ouvre et le silence se fait. Entre alors un grand hibou blanc comme neige suivit d'un chien d'un noir intense. Presque aussitôt Rogue se lève et rejoint Dumbledore qui est sur le devant de l'estrade. Il s'apprête à confier à Dumbledore qu'il s'agit de mon chien et de mon hibou quand quatre sortes de force lumineuses entre à leurs tours dans la salle. Leurs lumière et faible mais on les distingue quand même. Ce sont mes Patronus. Il s'approche tous d'une personne particulière dont ils sont sur de se faire reconnaitre. La biche s'approche bien sur en première vers Rogue, suivit de la licorne qui s'approche de Dumbledore, de la tigresse qui vient vers McGonagall et du chien-loup qui va vers Drago. La biche est sûre de se faire reconnaitre par Rogue car il a déjà dit qu'il saurait la reconnaitre, la licorne va vers Dumbledore car elle peut voler comme le Patronus de celui-ci qui est un phénix. La tigresse s'approche de McGonagall car c'est un félin comme celle-ci qui a pour Patronus un chat, et le chien-loup est le dernier qui reste est le seul que Drago a vu. Les quatre sorciers concernés se rendent tous sur l'estrade et se réunissent pour parler.

" Que ce passe-t-il ? demande Drago. Ce sont bien les Patronus de Marie ? Elle doit être en danger !

- Effectivement, répond Dumbledore. Severus, quand tu as laissé Marie, c'est il passé quelque chose de spécial, ou pourrait il s'être passé quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais rien, rétorque froidement Rogue.

- Il faut aller voir ! s'exclame Drago.

- Oui. Minerva et Drago restez ici au cas où elle revienne et pour veiller sur l'école, Severus et moi allons allez voir, ordonne Dumbledore.

- Mais je dois venir ! réclame Drago inquiet.

- Non, tu restes ici, c'est un ordre, lui rétorque Rogue. Allons-y. "

Rogue demande aussi à Drago d'emmener mon chien se faire soigner. Dumbledore et Rogue sortent de la Grande Salle et le directeur les transplanent en direction de la maison qu'il nous a prêté, en direction de la maison où je suis.

**Maison prêtée par Dumbledore :**

Les deux sorciers arrivent dans un léger bruit de déchirure et en constatant la porte retiré de ses gongs, entrent en courant. Rogue est le premier à me voir, et il se précipite en commençant à m'examiner. Il court ensuite vers ma chambre et en sort mon chaudron, et quelques ingrédients. Il prépare vite une sorte de mixture, une potion et tente de me la faire avaler. Il prononce plusieurs " Vulnera Sanentur ", le sort qui referme les plaies et les cicatrisent en un rien de temps. C'est alors qu'il constate qu'un de mes plaies ne se referme pas. C'est celle de mon ventre. Elle est profonde, et a une étrange couleur violette à l'intérieur. Les griffures sont exactement au même endroit que celles que le vampire m'avait faites.

" Alors ? demande Dumbledore.

- Elle devrait sans sortir, mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos et de soin.

- Bien. Je vous laisserez donc vous en occuper.

- Hors de question, s'exclame Rogue d'un ton sec et cassant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux, ni ne peux le faire, c'est tout.

- Mais il va le falloir car je n'ai personne d'autre de qualifié et en qui je puisse compter à qui demander.

- Professeur...

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, quoi que vous lui ayez dit, il va falloir la soigner, et c'est vous qui le ferez. Ramenez-la au château dès que possible. "

Sur ces paroles Dumbledore disparait dans un bruit sec de déchirure. Rogue me fais léviter avec sa baguette et m'emmène dans ma chambre où il me pose sur le lit. Je dors sans me réveiller durant trois jours. Mon sommeil est agité de sortes de crise où je crie de douleur et me plie en deux durant de longues minutes. Je ne mange pas, je ne bois pas, je fais que dormir sans même ouvrir les yeux et ont pourrait croire si on ne savait pas, que je suis morte. Je me réveille le quatrième jour mais ma journée se résume à manger un tout petit peu et surtout dormir. Je suis de nouveau agité de cauchemars contre lesquels je n'arrive pas à lutter par manque d'énergie. Lorsque je ne dors pas, ma vision est trouble et je suis plongé dans une sorte de rêverie. J'ai souvent des sorte d'hallucinations mais je n'en parle pas, en faite, je n'ai pas prononcé un mot depuis que je suis réveillé semaine passe, et puis deux, et je remarche à nouveau. Je n'ai pas reparlé, je mange à peine et me contente de boire le minimum. J'ai maigrir d'au moins dix kilos et ça se voit énormément. Etant déjà fine à la base, mes os pointent d'autant plus et la pâleur de mon visage n'arrange rien. Rogue lui non plus ne m'adresse pas la parole, il se contente de me soigner, de me donner toute sorte de potions.

Un jour, j'entends des paroles et des bruits de pas dans le salon. Dumbledore vient me rendre visite, me parle, tente de me convaincre de manger, mais je ne lui réponds pas, je ne parle pas. Ils commencent alors à se demander si je n'ai pas perdu la parole. Deux jours plus tard c'est avec surprise que je vois Drago entrer dans ma chambre et se jeter près de moi. Il me serre dans ses bras et me dit combien il a eut peur. Il me parle, me demande de manger, me supplie de lui parler. C'est seulement quand il attrape la poignet que je me décide à dire :

" Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, d'une voix chevrotante.

- Oh Marie ! J'ai eu si peur !... "

Il me serre contre lui et des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Il me regarde et passe son pouce sur ma joue en essuyant mes larmes. Il a les yeux brillant mais il se contrôle. Je remarque son visage terne et sa mine qui montre un manque de sommeil. Il m'explique qu'il c'est fait beaucoup de soucis et qu'il transmettait chacune des nouveautés à mes amis et à Thomas.

" Tu sais, il faut que tu manges, Marie. Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici ?

- Non, tu dois faire d'autres choses. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais me remettre sur pied, te voir m'as fait du bien. Envoie-moi des lettres. "

Je le raccompagne et sors dehors pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. La clarté de la lumière m'aveugle, mais ça me fait un bien fou. Je rentre dans la maison après lui avoir dit au revoir et arrive face à Rogue. Il est à quelques centimètres de moi et me toise d'un regard froid. Je sens sa déception et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je le contourne et me rends dans la cuisine où j'avale un bon gros repas. Je vais à la salle de bain, me lave et par me coucher. Le lendemain matin, je me lève à neuf heure du matin, déjeune, me lave, puis sors dehors. Je m'assois sur une chaise et reste là à penser durant un bout de temps. Puis je rentre, prépare à manger, manges seule et laisse une assiette pour le moment où Rogue viendra manger. Je m'assois sur les canapés, prends un livre de cours et étudie toute l'après-midi. La même scène se répète de jour en jour durant une semaine. Seulement, le moment où je reste dehors, je le passe de plus en plus à bouger et bientôt je reprends ma condition musculaire normale. Je reprends aussi du poids et de la couleur. Je vois mes amis défiler dans la maison et ça me donne de la force. Dumbledore vient aussi me voir, et prend régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Je rattrape vite mon retard en cours et essaye même de prendre de l'avance. Une semaine plus tard, je suis sur pied et je décide de retourner à Poudlard. En deux jours tout est prévu, mon retour est programmé, et mes affaires sont rangés dans ma valise. Je nettoie la maison de façon à la remettre en ordre, et elle est encore plus propre que lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Nous transplanons jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, rentrons tranquillement. Je pars dans ma chambre, défais mes bagages, les range et tout ça avec la magie. Je jette plusieurs sorts pour tout ranger, nettoyer,..._Ça fait du bien de retrouver la magie, ça faisait tellement longtemps. En faite, ça fait plus d'un mois. _J'enfile ensuite des vêtements qui sont devenus un peu trop grands pour moi, je me maquille, me coiffe et retrouve enfin un visage à peu près normal. Je sors ensuite de ma chambre et me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour prendre mon repas. En arrivant dans la salle, je ne sais pas trop où me rendre. Les Gryffondor me font un signe de la main et je les rejoins aussitôt. Je leurs demande si je peux manger avec eux et m'absente le temps d'aller voir Drago. Je me dirige en direction de la table des Serpentard et interpelle Drago.

" Marie ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir de nouveau ici. Je vois que tu as repris un peu de poids et de couleurs, mais tu sais qu'il faut continuer, hein ?

- Oui oui, je sais. Mais j'y vais doucement.

- Hum... Bon en tout cas ça me fais tellement plaisir de te voir, tu m'as vraiment manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. "

Nous nous faisons un câlin, puis je retourne à la table des Gryffondor avec qui je parle durant tout le repas. Ils me questionnent sur mes vacances, et sur la raison de mon retour tardif et je leur dit :

" Mes vacances se sont bien passées, ça a était bizarre, mais ça c'est globalement bien passé, dis-je sans m'étendre. Mais la veille de revenir, je me suis fais attaquer par un loup-garou, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu revenir aussitôt mais maintenant ça va mieux.

- Par un loup-garou ? dit Ron stupéfait. Malefoy nous l'avait dit, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le croire.

- Waah, un loup-garou, ce n'est pas commun ça, dit Harry.

- Au fait, il faudra qu'on remercie Drago, d'ailleurs, intervient Hermione.

- T'as de la fièvre ou quoi ? demande Harry.

- Non, je trouve juste ça normal. Il a mit son poing dans sa poche en nous donnant des nouvelles alors qu'il nous aime pas, on pourrait aussi mettre notre poing dans notre poche, juste pour le remercier.

- Hum... Elle a raison, approuve Ginny. Ca ne va pas nous tuer quand même. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te revoir, mais qu'est ce que tu as maigris !

- Je sais, c'est le choc, enfin les douleurs et tout ça...

- Ma pauvre. Tu as encore mal ?

- Non, ça va mieux " , mentais-je.

Le repas continue, et je remarque que Thomas n'a pas parlé de tout le repas. A la fin de celui-ci, je lui demande de venir se promener avec moi. Nous nous rendons dans le parc, et nous asseyons sur un banc. Nous restons quelques instants assit l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler.

" Tu n'as pas ouverts la bouche de tout le repas... Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Si.

- Bon, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis plus d'un mois, je me suis fait attaquer par un loup-garou et on dirait que tu n'en a rien à faire ! dis-je un peu énervé.

- Moi, je n'en ai rien à faire ?

- C'est l'impression que tu donnes...

- Je me suis inquiété chaque jour pour toi, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis qu'on s'est quitté.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si distant ?

- Tu me demandes ça comme si c'était anormal, alors que c'est toi qui a fait quelque chose d'anormal !

- Qu'ai-je fais ?

- Tu envoie ton Patronus chercher de l'aide, et au lieu de l'envoyer à moi tu l'envoie à Drago ! De plus, le seul que tu as demandé à ton chevet c'est lui et pas moi.

- Qu-quoi ? Non, mais je rêve ?! Je n'ai pas réclamé Drago, c'est lui qui est venu de lui même. Je n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot depuis quinze jours quand il est venu, alors je ne risque pas de l'avoir demandé. Et pour le Patronus, c'est eux qui se sont débrouillé, moi j'étais inconsciente, et je n'aurai même pas était sûre que tu le reconnaisses. Sérieusement, tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait quand ils sont entrés dans la salle ! Si je te l'avais envoyé, tu n'aurais pas compris...

- J'aurai peut être mis plus de temps, mais j'aurai fini par le savoir !

- Mais le temps, je n'en avais pas ! Tu aurais donc préféré que je meure ? " demandai-je dans un cri étouffé.

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand tellement je suis étonnée, et je m'en vais en courant. J'arrive dans mes appartements et m'effondre sur le canapé. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de se passer et j'ai envie de crier, mais ma gorge est barré par une boule qui m'empêche de m'exprimer. _Il aurait préféré que je meure ! Je ne compte donc pas pour lui. Rogue a raison, je n'ai rien à faire dans ce monde. Je n'y ai pas de personnes qui tiennent vraiment à moi, à part Drago, mais peut être que lui aussi ne m'aime pas vraiment, qu'il joue juste un rôle, et qu'un jour il va me dire les mêmes choses que Rogue. Ici, je n'ai pas vraiment ma place... Mais l'ai-je réellement quelque part ? _J'essuie mes larmes, et me lève en direction de la porte. J'ai besoin de bouger, d'aller ailleurs, partout sauf dans cette pièce qui me rappelle que je n'ai surement rien à faire ici. J'ai une subite envie d'aller voir mon chien. Ça fait bientôt un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, et je dois dire qu'il me manque. Il est resté à l'infirmerie durant tout le temps où je n'ai pas pu être là. Je me dirige lentement vers l'infirmerie et y reste durant deux ou trois heures. Puis je redescends les marches en direction de ma chambre. Mais à mi-chemin, quelqu'un me retient le bras. Je me retourne en un sursaut et découvre Victor avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

" Je te surprends toujours autant à ce que je vois.

- Effectivement...

- Tu as pleuré ? dit-il en m'attirant vers lui. Viens dans mes bras, je vais te réconforter.

- Victor, je...

- Chuut. Tout va bien maintenant, je vais rester avec toi. Viens, allons dans le parc, nous y serrons mieux.

- Je... - Viens.

- Victor, je suis fatiguée et vidée de mes forces, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller me coucher.

- Tu veux que je te redonne des forces peut être ? "

En disant ça, il me rapproche dangereusement de lui, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, colle sa bouche sur la mienne. J'essaye de me débattre et de sortir de cette étreinte, mais rien n'y fait. Il est plus fort que ce que je ne l'aurai pensé. Il glisse ses lèvres dans mon cou et je le supplie d'arrêter, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Je le menace de crier, et il relève la tête en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

" Si tu cries, tu peux être sûre que Drago et Thomas en subirons tout deux les conséquences.

- Non ,s'il te plaît !

- Alors il va falloir faire ce que je te dis. En commençant par devenir ma copine.

- S'il te plaît Victor, non...

- Si tu ne le respecte pas... "

Il me lâche et s'en va, me laissant seule dans les couloirs froids et sombres du château. Je redescends dans ma chambre et peine à trouver le sommeil. Ma nuit est agitée de cauchemars que je tente de combattre et d'expédier, mais le manque de forces rend mes tentatives veine. Je me réveille le lendemain vers les 9 heures, m'habille, me coiffe et me maquille puis déjeune quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je me rends ensuite en cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn qui est étonné par mes progrès. Je vais ensuite en métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. McGonagall me demande de me métamorphoser devant mes camarades et ils sont tous impressionnés par ma maitrise. Je leurs montre aussi que je peux me changer en plusieurs animaux et ils sont encore plus étonnés. Mais je garde soigneusement le fait que je peux parler pour moi. Je vais ensuite en cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Je tente de me mettre dans mon coin durant tout le cours en essayant d'éviter Thomas, Victor et Rogue comme je peux mais ce dernier me pose une question dont je n'ai pas la réponse.

" Eh bien, on dirait que miss-je-me-sens-trop-forte-pour-participer ne connais pas la réponse. A moins que vous pensiez être plus forte que moi et que vous ne voulez pas prendre la peine de me répondre.

_Laissez-moi tranquille ! _

- Eh bien miss, j'attends ! Qu'il y a-t-il ? Votre esprit soit disant supérieur se serait-t-il ratatiné durant vos vacances, miss ?

- Laissez-moi tranquille, murmurai-je.

- Oh, mais vous me donnais des ordres ? Sachez que vous n'avez aucunement à le faire. La prochaine fois, vous écoperez d'une retenue. Maintenant, répondez à ma question", insiste-t-il d'une voix cassante et sèche.

Je commence à perdre mon sang froid et mon chien le ressent. Il se lève et se dirige doucement vers Rogue qui le regarde avec un air glacial.

" Oh, vous me menacez ?

- Non, je vous demande de me laissez tranquille, c'est tout. "

Rogue sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Prince. Il lui jette un sort qui l'envoie contre le mur de la pièce. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me lève et avec une vitesse fulgurante, je vais me placer juste devant Rogue.

" Vous vous pensez supérieur maintenant c'est bon ? Vous comptez me laisser tranquille ? Si je suis stupide comme vous me l'avez dit, vous n'êtes guère mieux !

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire ! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Vous n'êtes qu'un être froid, sans cœur près à tout pour lui mais à rien pour les autres. Lily doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe " , lui murmurai-je en m'en allant en direction de mon chien.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'atteindre ma destination, Rogue sort sa baguette et la pointe vers moi. Je sens le danger, et me retourne baguette en main. La bataille commence, mais je ne fais qu'esquiver les sortilèges. D'un seul coup je me métamorphose en biche en plein milieu de la salle, et Rogue cesse ses attaques. Il me fixe les yeux grands ouverts. Je me re métamorphose en humaine et lui dit :

" Vous m'avez demandé de vous traiter comme mon professeur, alors traitez moi comme votre élève. "

Je pars vers le fond de la pièce, prends mon chien et l'emmène dans mes appartements. Je le soigne à grands coups de " Vulnera Sanentur ". Je m'assois par terre rejoins par Berlioz et Prince qui viennent se rouler en boule contre moi. Le ronronnement de Berlioz m'apaise et m'aide à oublier les événements des derniers temps. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre violemment et Rogue entre. Il me prend par le cou et me lève au-dessus du sol.

" Vous m'avez ridiculisé devant tous mes élèves !

- Vous avez blessé mon chien. Vous pouvez vous en prendre à moi autant que vous voulez mais pas à mes animaux. Je ne m'attaquerai jamais à Black, alors faites de même. Toute façon, je ne m'attaquerai jamais à vous non plus, du moins pas temps que vous ne toucherez pas mes animaux.

- Donc je peux vous blesser vous, mais pas eux ?

- Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas, défoulez-vous. "

D'un coup, l'emprise de Rogue se desserre et je tombe dos contre le sol en étouffant un cri de douleur. Il me dévisage de ses yeux noirs, sans rien dire. Quelqu'un toque à la porte et je me lève pour aller ouvrir. Victor entre sans y être invité, et me demande de me voir seul à seul. Je l'emmène dans ma chambre et aussitôt il me colle contre le mur en m'embrassant. Je tente de nouveau à lui résister, en vain. Alors je m'abandonne et laisse tomber la moindre chance de m'en sortir. Ses baisers me répugnent, bien qu'ils soient plutôt plaisants, le fait que je n'éprouve rien pour Victor les rends horrible. Au bout d'un long moment il s'en va et je m'écroule à genou sur le sol. Mes larmes coulent à nouveau. _Si je lui résiste, Thomas et Drago en souffriront, je n'ai pas le choix... _

Le lendemain, il vient me chercher avant le repas et m'oblige à manger avec lui. Durant le repas, il raconte aux Serpentard que nous sommes ensemble. Pour leur prouver, il m'embrasse devant tout le monde et je croise les regards répugnés de Drago, Rogue et Thomas. Je pars le plus vite possible de la salle et m'enferme dans ma chambre pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Une semaine passe, et rien ne va mieux. Drago tente de me faire entendre qu'il ne faut pas que je sois avec Victor, qu'il préfère même que je sois avec Thomas mais il ne sais pas que je n'ai pas le choix. Je cache mes crises de larmes à tout le monde et me referme de plus en plus sur moi-même. Je n'ai pas repris le poids que j'ai perdu, au contraire, je recommence à en perdre. Mon teint est de plus en plus blafard et mes joues se creusent. J'ai des douleurs de plus en plus intense au ventre et ma blessure ne cesse de me provoquer des cauchemars. Je tente d'éviter le plus possible les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais ne peux pas totalement le faire. Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, je suis contrainte d'y retourner. Rogue me laisse tranquille durant tout le cours, mais à la fin de celui-ci, il me demande de rester quelques instants.

" Miss, votre participation et votre motivation en cette matière sont insuffisantes ces derniers temps, il va falloir remédier ça. Vous pouvez y aller. "

Je commence à partir vers la porte mais d'un seul coup, une douleur plus importante que d'habitude me lacère le ventre et je tombe à genou en poussant un cri à glacer le sang. Rogue accoure vers moi et tente de ma calmer, en vain. Il lève la manche de mon manteau et place sa main glacé sur ma peau en ébullition. La douleur se retire doucement de ma chair, et je sens Rogue se crisper. Dès que la douleur devient plus supportable, je retire sa main de mon avant-bras. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et retrouve la lueur de chaleur que je lui ai connu.

" Est-ce que Severus serai de retour ou bien c'est juste le professeur Rogue qui aide une simple élève ? "

Comme réponse Rogue se contente de plonger encore plus son regard dans le mien. Puis il m'aide à me relever.

" Il faut manger plus. Sinon voilà ce qui arrive...

- Je n'en ai plus l'envie...

- Comment ça ? Tu refuses de te battre ? Tu abandonnes ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu n'es pas la Marie que je connais, tu n'es donc plus qu'une simple élève sans courage ?

- Et si je l'avais toujours étais ?

- Impossible. Marie, il faut que tu te reprenne !

- J'ai d'abord une question. Fais-tu encore ça pour mieux pouvoir me rabaisser ou ?...

- Je ne voulais pas... Enfin, j'ai fait ça pour ne pas risquer de te faire plus de mal plus tard...

- Mais ça n'a pas marché, au contraire, regarde où j'en suis maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça en arrive là... Je n'aurais pas pensé que...

- Que j'avais déjà confiance en toi ? Que ça me tenais déjà à cœur ? Tu penses mal, et tu devrais arrêter de penser avec moi, ça a toujours était mauvais.

- Je n'aurai même pas du te reparler.

- Je sais. Ne me laisse pas tomber une nouvelle fois, je t'en supplie... l'implorai-je.

- Tu n'es pas dans cette état juste pour ça ?

- Euh... je...

- Que c'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi sors-tu avec Victor ? "

Je m'effondre en larmes au milieu de la pièce. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas si je dois tout lui dire, ou mentir.

_Il faut me le dire._

_Je...je ne sais pas. Tu vas vraiment penser que je ne suis qu'une faible..._

_Marie ! _

Je tends la main vers lui et fais défiler les souvenirs. Je lui montre les paroles de Thomas, et tout ce qu'à fait Victor, ses menaces, ses paroles,... Je retire enfin ma main et baisse la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Rogue.

" Je ne te trouve pas faible. Au contraire, tu as fait preuve de courage pour eux, et ils ne savent pas t'en remercier comme il le faut.

- Mais ils ne savent pas...

- Il va falloir trouver un moyen de piéger Victor. Mais d'abord, il va falloir reprendre des forces. Je vais surveiller le moindre de tes repas alors fais gaffe. Va manger, et continue à jouer ton rôle, je m'occupe du reste. Mais laisse ton esprit ouvert, en ce moment je ne voyais que du noir quand j'essayais de voir.

- Je ne l'ai pourtant pas fermé...

- Alors, il va vraiment falloir reprendre des forces physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Allez file ! "

Je m'en vais sans savoir vraiment ce que je dois penser de ce qu'il vient d'arriver mais je décide de faire ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me rends dans la Grande Salle et m'approche de Victor.

" Mon chéri, j'aimerai aller manger avec les autres aujourd'hui, ça ne te dérange pas, dis-je en prenant soin que les autres l'entende.

- Euh... Non pas du tout " , vas-y, dit-il résigné.

Je m'en vais heureuse d'avoir réussis, et me dirige vers la table des Gryffondor qui m'accueille tout aussi heureux de me voir. Nous parlons durant tout le repas de tout et de rien mais Thomas n'ouvre pas la bouche. Je vois le regard de Rogue qui me surveille tout le long du repas. _Tu pourrais être plus discret quand même._

_Pff tout le monde s'en fou et personne me voit alors..._

_Bah on sait jamais. Tu sais Victor est un fin observateur alors si tu me regarde, fais le en me dévisageant. _

Je reprends le file de la conversation et participe beaucoup. Je mange comme je n'ai pas mangé depuis des semaines et ça me fais un bien fou. A la fin du repas, nous quittons la table en même temps, et ils me raccompagnent dans ma chambre.

" Ça nous a fait plaisir de pouvoir te reparler, ça faisait longtemps ! Allez bonne nuit ! me disent-ils. "

Je rentre dans les appartements et je suis vite rejoins par Severus qui veille à ce que je ne sois pas seule. Mais quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Rogue me demande de me cacher dans sa chambre.

" Bonjour, Victor, que me vaut ce plaisir, dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

- En fait, je viens voir Marie, répond celui-ci sans plus de chaleur.

- Elle n'est pas là.

- J'aurai juré la voir rentrer pourtant.

- Eh bien, entrez. Nous allons allez voir au cas où. "

Rogue le laisse entrer, puis le fait entrer dans ma chambre pour lui prouver qu'il n'y a personne. Mais Victor ne parait pas convaincu.

" Et là-bas, dit-il en désignant la chambre de Rogue.

- Il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle y soit, c'est ma chambre.

- Oh, je vois. Pourrez-vous lui dire que je suis venu?

- Bien sur. Au revoir. "

Il met Victor doucement et courtoisement à la porte, et au bout de quelques minutes me dit que je peux sortir de ma cachette. Il m'ordonne ensuite d'aller me coucher en me disant que j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper et je m'exécute sans demander mon reste. Les jours passent et je reprends de plus en plus de forces en réussissant à me tenir loin de Victor. Je reprends doucement du poids et des couleurs. Mon visage reprends sa forme et sa teinte habituel, et je me sens moins vulnérable. Je commence à tourner des idées pour piéger Victor dans ma tête, mais je ne vois rien de très concluant. _Peut être faudrait-il que les autres voient ce qu'il a fait et qu'il se fasses renvoyer de Poudlard...__Peut être que c'est une solution._

_Je ne sais pas trop. _

_Et si je lui faisait croire que je m'intéresse vraiment à lui peut être que..._

_Ça vaut la peine de tenter. _

Je réfléchis mais n'arrives pas à me concentrer. Mes pensées sont fixées sur autre chose, quelque chose qui me gène et m'interpelle, quelque chose de dérangeant. Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis que nous sommes re devenu " amis " avec Rogue.

_Qu'il y a-t-il a la fin ? Votre esprit est plus emmêlé qu'un nœud et ça me donne mal à la tête._

_Non rien..._

_Arrêtes, on dirai moi pour les vacances d'hiver ! _

_Effectivement. C'est juste que j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit avant de me laisser seule là-bas. _

_Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?_

_Que tu ne m'appréciais pas, que tout ce que tu avais fait était une comédie pour me mettre dans ta poche et que tu ne m'avais jamais confié de chose réel. Mais surtout, que je n'avais rien à faire ici, et que personne ne souhaité ma présence. _

_Et tu m'as cru... Marie, je t'ai dit ça pour que tu me laisses partir et que tu oublies cette amitié, pour ne pas risquer ta vie. Mais à chaque fois que je fais une chose avec une personne que j'aime il lui arrive quelque chose de mal._

_Peut être que c'est parce qu'il faut que tu restes vers ces personnes au lieu de t'en éloigner..._

_Peut être... En tout cas je ne pensais pas ça. Tu as largement ta place ici, tu es aimé par tout le monde et en plus tu es une bonne élève. Je t'apprécie, et je n'ai pas besoin de te confier les choses, tu sais déjà tout. J'ai essayé de me tenir loin de toi en pensant que ce serai mieux pour toi, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée._

_Et j'en suis heureuse._

_Ah vrai dire, moi aussi... Au fait, maintenant j'arrive à communiquer avec mon chien et a surveiller mes classes sans avoir besoin d'être dans la même pièce._

_Génial ! Moi aussi j'ai réussis à faire ça avec le mien. Bon je dois y aller, je vais tenter de me débarrasser de Victor._

_Bien. Garde tes pensées ouvertes, au cas où..._

_Je sais. De tout façon je dois seulement y penser quand je les ferme, sinon elles sont ouverte alors c'est bon._

Je sors de nos appartements et descends en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard. Je découvre Victor assit sur l'un des canapés avec plusieurs deuxièmes années qui essaye de faire en sorte qu'il les apprécie. Je m'approche et lui couvre les yeux de mes mains ce qui lui vaut un sursaut.

" Qui est-ce ?

- Devine, dis-je avec un ton faussement joyeux.

- Marie... Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu voir mon petit copain voyons, que veux tu que je fasses d'autre ?

- Oh, ben c'est bon tu m'as vu...

- Ahah tu es tellement drôle. Tu viens, j'ai envie d'aller me balader avec toi et de montrer le meilleur des couples aux autres.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, aller s'il te plaît !

- Bon ok, allons-y. "

Je sens déjà naitre en lui une pointe d'agacement. Nous marchons jusqu'au parc du château et arrivé là nous nous asseyons sur un banc. Je me mets à parler de choses futiles et inintéressantes en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

" Bon a quoi tu joues là ? demande-t-il avec soupçons.

- A rien. Je me suis juste rendu compte que je devais profiter de toi, en faite, je crois que je suis réellement tombé amoureuse de toi et que tu as bien fais de me forcer à être ta petite-copine.

- Oh, temps mieux alors. "

Nous restons là à parler durant encore une heure et je joues mon rôle tel une vrai comédienne. Nous nous quittons ensuite après que je lui ai réclamé plusieurs câlins d'au revoir. Je retourne dans mes appartements et trouve Rogue assit sur le canapé.

" Waah, je lui donnes une semaine avant de craquer ! Je n'aurai jamais pu supporter ça moi.

- Pareil ! J'avais l'impression d'être Lavande Brown. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, il n'est pas du genre à lâcher d'un coup.

- Oui, il va falloir continuer. "

Nous parlons durant une demi heure et élaborons une sorte de plan pour le pousser à bout sans que je sois à bout avant. Nous décidons que je vais devenir une petite copine nunuche, un peu collante mais qu'il va me falloir le soutien de mes amis de Gryffondor et de Drago. Rogue me dit qu'il serai bien que je redevienne ami avec Thomas mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire car il préfère me voir morte que comme ça alors... Un jeudi, je descends de la bibliothèque et percute accidentellement quelqu'un. Je manque de tomber, mais il me rattrape de justesse. Je relève les yeux et découvre Thomas juste au dessus de moi. Ses yeux sont d'un magnifique bleu et je manque de me noyer dedans.

" Merci.

- De rien, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Attends, j'aimerai te parler. Tu me manques Thomas...

- Ça se voit tellement.

- Ça n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n'aimes pas Victor mais je n'ai pas réellement eu le choix... S'il te plaît Thomas, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en supplies " , dis-je en le voyant partir.

Il s'arrête et se retourne en revenant vers moi. Il prends mon menton dans sa main et le lève en me forçant à le regarder. Une larme perle sur ma joue mais elle est tout de suite essuyé par le pouce de Thomas. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

" Tu crois peut être avoir besoin de moi, mais ça n'est pas le cas, me dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Thomas ! Ne pars pas s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état j'ai fini c'est dernier temps ?

- Mais depuis que tu es avec Victor ton état c'est amélioré.

- Tu n'as pas bien regardé. Depuis que je suis avec lui, il s'est empiré, mais deux semaines après que je sois sortie avec lui, j'ai commencé espérer redevenir quelque chose pour toi, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réussis à me reprendre, à aller mieux, pas avant.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es forcé a être avec Victor, c'est ton choix, alors assume-le.

- Non, ça n'est pas un choix, j'y ai été obligé !

- Comment ça ? dit-il en se retournant surpris.

- Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire...

- Marie ?!

- Je... J'ai voulu te protéger, toi et Drago. Il m'a menacé de vous faire du mal, alors je n'ai pas eu le choix...

- Pourquoi ?...

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé me faire du mal alors que j'ai étais abominable avec toi ?

- Parce que je t'aime..."

Il me regarde, et je vois ses yeux bleu turquoise s'embrumer d'émotions. Il retient ses larmes et s'approche lentement de moi, puis il me prends dans ces bras. Nous restons l'un dans les bras de l'autre durant un long moment.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué... dis-je en un murmure.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne le penses... Que comptes-tu faire pour Victor ?

- Déjà, je te demandes de ne rien dire à Drago, ensuite j'ai un plan et il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi pour ne pas l'étrangler. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis plus en danger.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Tu sors avec Victor je te rappelle !

- J'ai du soutien, et il est plutôt puissant, mais de ce côté je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Bon je dois te laisser, au revoir ! " dis-je en lui faisant un léger baiser sur la joue.

Ensuite, je retourne dans mes appartements où je découvre Drago et Severus assit sur le canapé. Je salue Drago et regarde Severus d'un air interrogateur auquel il ne répond pas. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Je parles avec mon neveu, j'ai le droit quand même. _

_Oui oui, j'ai crut que tu lui disais pour Victor._

_Non, mais j'en ai eu une folle envie vu ce que je viens de voir._

_Tu as vu pour ?..._

_Oui, et ça m'a donné une folle envie de vomir._

_Oh c'est bon, hein. Si je ne le dis pas à Drago, c'est que je suis sûre que lui ira voir Victor, et puis Thomas n'aurai pas cessé de me faire la tête sinon alors..._

_Je sais, pas besoin de tout le temps te justifier._

_Excuse-moi mais avec toi j'ai toujours l'impression d'être fautive avec toi..._

" He oh ! C'est bon vous avez fini tout les deux, demande Drago.

- Oh, euh oui désolé...

- Vous m'énervez avec vos discussions par la pensée. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir mal fait quelque chose.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne disions rien de mal sur toi. Et puis tu nous imagine vraiment, nous deux, te tailler par la pensée.

- Non, mais c'est stressant.

- Hum... Désolé.

- Pas grave. Tu viens te joindre à nous ? demande Drago sans consulter son parrain.

- Euh, je ne sais pas si... dis-je en regardant Severus.

- Rooh, c'est bon, tu peux venir pas besoin de me regarder comme ça.

- La prochaine fois je ne m'inquièterai même pas de voir si ça te gène que je vienne.

-Tu m'é...

- ...nerves, terminai-je en lui coupant pour lui. Tu radotes !

- Je vais l'étrangler... !

- Moi aussi je vais...

- Oh ! Vous avez fini ? On dirait deux gamins ! Et depuis quand vous vous tutoyez ?

- Lui aussi il retient que les choses les moins importantes ou c'est moi ?

- C'est pas les moins importantes, c'est les plus marquante. Et oui, depuis noël, puis on a eu une période de conflit disons...

- Oui j'ai remarqué.

- Et finalement, suite à une petit incident, on s'est reparlé.

- Quel incident ? demande Drago.

- Euh... De l'aide serai la bien venue, dis-je à Severus.

- Tu t'es emmêlée toute seule, démêle toi seule aussi.

- Merci, je vois que je peux compter sur toi !

- Marie ?! intervient Drago.

- Ok ok. Le loup-garou qui m'a attaqué à la fin des vacances de noël m'a griffé au même endroit que le vampire et depuis j'ai eu quelques problèmes comme des étourdissements, des brûlures, ou des cauchemars. De plus, la fatigue, le manque d'énergie et de nourriture ont fait que j'ai eu une douleur en quittant son cours, et que j'ai failli tomber à terre mais heureusement, il m'a rattrapé.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit...

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Je comprends. Et ça va mieux ?

- Oui, mentais-je.

_Tu fais une piètre menteuse._

_Parce que je n'y ai pas mis ton mon cœur sinon je m'en sors en tant que comédienne. Je n'aime pas mentir aux gens que j'aime. _

_Hum... Bah tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité._

_Pour qu'il s'inquiète, bonne idée. _

La conversation reprends son cours et nous arrivons à la passer sans trop nous chamailler. _C'est fou cette manie de toujours nous chamailler. Drago a raison, on dirai des gamins. _

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord._

_En même temps, je suis sûre que ça l'amuse bien. Et ça c'était censé être mes pensées personnel, en gros tu n'étais as censé les écouter._

_Désolé si je les entends, c'est pas de ma faute si ça me résonne dans la tête, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ?_

_Hum... Oh moins une fois de plus ! _

_Ahah très drôle. _

_Tu es ronchon aujourd'hui c'est fou ça ! _

A peine pensai-je ça, que je me transforme en chien-loup et sautes sur Severus qui est assit sur le canapé.

" Attention, le chien fou-fou arrive ! criai-je en sautant.

- Ça ne va vraiment pas bien la dedans, dit-il en ne cognant doucement sur la tête.

- Non effectivement, y'a eu deux-trois soucis ! Au fait, ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortit avec nos chiens. Ca te dit ?

- Quoi maintenant ? Mais on va bientôt manger.

- Oh, c'est bon, ça sera pas la première fois qu'on arrive en retard. On aura qu'à plaider le cours. Allez !

- Ok ok. Allons-y dans ce cas la. "

Nous partons tout les quatre à l'extérieur du château, là où personne ne pourra nous déranger. Je suis restée en chien-loup, Rogue lui s'est changé en biche et nous nous promenons tranquillement autour du lac. L'endroit mets totalement inconnu et je fais confiance à Rogue pour nous ramener. Mais je sais que quoi qu'il en soit, si nous nous perdons, il me suffira de me métamorphoser en licorne pour m'envoler et retrouver notre chemin.

_Mouais... Je préfère encore faire confiance à mon sens de l'orientation._

_Lequel ? Celui que tu a perdu pendant les vacances de noël ?!_

_Cours ! _

Je le vois partir en courant dans ma direction et ne me fais pas prier pour en faire autant. Je rigole tellement que j'en perds de la vitesse et sens que Severus me rattrape. Je me dit que si nous continuons comme ça, nous allons encore nous perdre mais je continu à courir. Doucement Rogue me rattrape et au bout d'un moment je sens une masse m'arriver dessus et se métamorphoser pour mieux me tenir. Je tombe sous le poids de Severus et me métamorphose à mon tour.

_Alors, tu as encore un truc à dire sur mon orientation._

_Hum... Non puisqu'elle est inexistante ! _

_Tu l'auras voulu ! _

_J'ai tellement peur, j'en tremble ! _

_Tant pis pour toi, ma vengeance va s'accomplir ! _

Il pense ça avec une voix mielleuse qui me fais d'autant plus rire. Il se met alors à me chatouiller et je crie fort en tentant de me débattre. Je rie à en avoir mal aux abdos et en perds mes forces.

" Ah non pas ça ! A l'aide ! Non ! criai-je.

- Cherche pas, t'es seule ! répond Severus avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ah oui ? Prince ! Viens m'aider !

- Black, retient-le ! "

Nos chiens entre dans une bataille fictive et je continue à essayer de me débattre. Rogue finit par me lâcher au bout d'un quart d'heure et je reste à terre tellement rire m'a fait mal aux abdos.

" Allez lève-toi fainéante va !

- Je n'en peux plus " , dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Il me regarde et un sourire s'étale sur son visage, il se fout littéralement de ma figure. Son sourire ne fait que rétablir mon rire qui se transforme en fou rire que je n'arrives pas à contrôler. D'un seul coup son visage redevient sérieux et je me stoppe aussi en le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Puis lui aussi se met à prendre un fou rire et je le tire à terre pour me venger.

" A l'attaque ! Prince, retient Black ! " dis-je en me jetant sur Rogue qui affiche un air surpris.

J'arrive droit sur lui et le maintient fermement au sol en lui faisant des chatouilles. Je découvre alors l'un des points faible de Severus : il craint énormément les chatouilles. Je le vois se tortiller au sol et ça me fais presque autant rire qu'il n'en rit. Je m'arrêtes au bout de quelques temps, et nous rigolons à nous en faire pleurer. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues tellement je ris et au bout d'un long moment nous arrivons à reprendre un semblant de sérieux. Nous nous dirigeons vers le château en plaisantant et en continuant à rire. Nous découvrons alors que nous avons du retard sur le repas et qu'il a déjà commencé. Nous nous rendons tout deux dans la Grande Salle et lorsque nous rentrons, les regards se tournent vers nous. _Oups, je crois qu'on s'est fait repérer ! _

_Effectivement ! Arrête de rire, ils vont se poser des questions._

_Je ne ris pas, enfin j'essaye de me contrôler._

_Tu parles ! Je vois ton sourire s'élargir de plus en plus sur ton visage. _

_Arrête de me parler, et j'arriverai peut être à reprendre mon sérieux._

_Dis que c'est moi qui te fait rire ! _

_B__ah oui, c'est ce que je dis ! Allez, bon appétit. _

_Merci, toi aussi sale gamine ! _

_C'est toi l'gamin ! _

Je me dirige vers la table des Gryffondor et m'assois avec mes amis sans me rendre compte que le regards sont braqués sur Rogue et moi. Thomas m'enlève des feuilles des cheveux et me demande :

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour avoir des feuilles dans les cheveux et revenir avec Rogue ? Regarde même lui à des feuilles.

- On euh... il m'a montré deux-trois trucs par rapport aux duels, et comme on a fait ça dehors pour ne rien casser...

- Ah... " répond Thomas peu convaincu.

Mais je ne prête déjà plus attention à personne, je tourne la tête en direction de Severus et commence à rigoler en voyant qu'il a effectivement des feuilles sur la tête. Je décide de ne pas le laisser trop se ridiculiser, et de le prévenir._Severus... tu as des feuilles dans les cheveux._

_Ahah très drôle, ris bien on verra si tu ris encore toute à l'heure. C'est de ta faute tout ça ! _

_De ma faute ? C'est toi qui m'a attaqué ! _

_Oui, mais tu m'avais cherché.__Bah t'avais qu'à pas répondre. _

" Marie ! dit Harry qui me sort de mes pensées. Arrête ces affrontements de regards avec Rogue, il va finir par te tuer.

- Oh tu exagère, c'est bon. Il a besoin qu'on barre un peu son autorité.

_Un peu ? Avec toi c'est plutôt beaucoup ! _

_Gnagnagna ! Ecoute en silence sinon je vais me faire prendre. _

- Oui mais bon fais gaffe, c'est pas un enfant de cœur.

- Ca c'est sur ! " dis-je en rigolant.

_Tu vas voir toute à l'heure, ma vengeance va être terrible ! _

_J'ai vraiment trop peur !Allez, file de mon esprit maintenant. _

Je ferme aussitôt mon esprit à toute interruption de Rogue pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller les soupçons. Je me rends alors compte qu'avec tout ça j'en ai oublié Victor et je vois qu'il fulmine dans son coin. Je demande alors à Prince d'aller discrètement écouter ce qu'il dit puis je me remet à écouter et à participer à la conversation animée des Gryffondor. Victor quitte la table avant moi et je fais signe à Prince de le suivre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revient et me raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je décide donc d'aller moi-même voir Victor dans ses appartements pour ne pas risquer de le mettre en colère et je vois le regard de Rogue posé sur moi. Je comprends aussitôt qu'il faut que je rouvre mon esprit pour qu'il puisse vois se qu'il va se passer. Je descends dans les cachots et me rends devant la porte de Victor où j'attends qu'il daigne venir m'ouvrir.

" C'est moi que tu cherche, dit une vois rauque venant de derrière moi.

- Euh... Oui. J'étais venue te voir puisque nous avons pas mangé ensemble.

- Effectivement, tu es allé manger avec les Gryffondor et ce sans me demander mon avis.

- Oh oui, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être tranquille avec tes amis et que je pourrais venir te voir après le repas.

- Hum... Bien tenté, mais la prochaine fois tu as intérêt de me demander. Allez entre " , dit-il en ouvrant sa porte.

J'entre sans vraiment en avoir envie dans la chambre de Victor et m'aperçois que je n'y suis jamais venue auparavant. La pièce est sombre et teinté d'une lumière rougeâtre. Au milieu se dresse un lit double avec des draps noir, et il y a de rares meubles disposé dans les coins de la pièce. Victor me tire avec lui sur le lit et me force à me coucher en dessous de lui. Il se place assit sur moi et me regarde une lueur dans les yeux. Je ne saurai dire ce que ce regard pressant mais j'ai la mauvaise impression que ça n'est rien de bon.

" Ecoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je me demande comment tu as cru que j'arriverais à gober ça. Tu es mon attraction, mon jouet, mon pantin, je te manipule comme bon me semble et tu as intérêt de faire tout se que je te dis.

- Victor, je...

- Tais-toi ! dit-il d'une voix forte et sans appel.

- Tu commences à me faire vraiment peur là...

- C'était avant qu'il fallait avoir peur, et qu'il fallait se méfier. D'habitude les autres femmes tombent dans mes griffes sans que je n'ai besoin de rien faire, mais ça en devenait lassant. Toi, tu n'as montré aucune envie envers moi, et ça m'a tout de suite attiré. Maintenant, j'ai ce que je veux et je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher.

- Victor... S'il te plaît, laisse moi...

- Hors de question. Mais continu à me supplier, ça n'ajoute que plus de piment à la chose.

- Victor, lâche-moi ! Tu es fou ou quoi ! " dis-je en tentant de me dé se met à rire d'un rire à vous glacer le sang.

Ses yeux virent presque au rouge et on dirai une bête assoiffé de sang. Bien qu'attirant et beau, il me fais plus peur qu'autre chose. Son regard est farouche voir bestiale, je commence un peu à paniquer. Heureusement, grâce au jeu de toute à l'heure avec Rogue, j'ai compris la technique et parviens à me libérer. Je cours vers la porte mais il me retient, me jette contre le mur en se mettant devant moi et en plaquant mes mains contre celui-ci. Il colle alors sa bouche sur le mienne et tente de me voler un baiser mais je tourne la tête. Il me prends les mains à une main, les tiens bien haute et de sa main libre, m'attrape le menton en me forçant à rester droite. _Severus ! Severus ! _

_Qu'il y a-t-il ?_

_J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne sais pas comment mais il faut que tu m'aide sans vraiment intervenir. Je suis dans la chambre de Victor._

_Oh non... J'arrive, tente de lui résister._

_Tu crois que je fais quoi là ? Que je prends le thé ?_

_Ahah, on a pas le temps pour les blagues de mauvais gouts là, concentre toi. _

Je m'exécutes aussitôt. Victor qui me tient encore les bras me traine jusqu'à son lit et m'oblige à me mettre dessus.

" Victor, arrête ! Victor !

- Tu es vraiment la meilleure de ce que j'appelle : mes proies. "

Mais à peine a-t-il dit ça, que la porte explose et vole dans toute la pièce. Il court pour voir se qu'il se passe mais ne trouve personne. Il se retourner et me questionne du regard :

" Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Rien, si j'avais pu faire ça, ne crois tu pas que je l'aurai fait plus tôt ?

- Hum... File ! Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. "

Je ne me fais pas prier, et m'en vais le plus vite possible de cette horrible chambre sombre. Je cours jusqu'à mes appartements où m'attend Severus debout au milieu de la pièce. A peine ai-je franchis la porte, que je cours vers Rogue et me réfugie dans ses bras. Au début, il est surpris et reste pétrifié mais au bout d'un petit moment, il ressert ses bras autour de moi. Son étreinte me rassure d'une façon peu commune et ça me surprends beaucoup. Je tremble de tout mon corps et il ne me lâche pas temps que je n'ai pas cessé. Il m'emmène jusqu'au canapé et m'assoit sans me lâcher.

" Ca va ?me demande-t-il doucement.

- Hum... Merci. Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.

- Ca n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas. Il va payer pour ça...

- Non, Severus, fais attention il est très dangereux. Plus que ce que l'on peut le penser...

- Je sais, mais là...

- Fais attention à toi. Il ne faut pas que tu risque quelque chose à cause de moi.

- C'est moi ou tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? commence-t-il ironique.

- Ca n'est pas toi, répondais-je sérieuse.

- C'est gentil, mais je saurai faire ça sans prendre de risque.

- Hum... Je n'y crois pas trop. Quand tu t'emportes... Souviens-toi avec Thomas déjà.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. En attendant, il faut que toi tu fasses attention. Il est très dangereux pour toi, et il ne faut jamais, je dis bien jamais que tu sois seule !

- Je ferais attention, n'ai crainte. Au fait, comment as tu fais toute à l'heure ?

- J'ai pris ta bague d'invisibilité.

- Oh, intelligent.

- Merci. Je pensais que tu allais me disputer de t'avoir pris tes affaires.

- Si je te disputais alors que tu m'as aidé, je serai vraiment très bête. "

Nous restons assit l'un contre l'autre durant un petit bout de temps, puis nous rendons compte de la chose, nous nous éloignons un peu. Au bout de quelques temps, je décide de partir me coucher. Ma nuis est hantée de cauchemars et Rogue vient me vois une fois pour me lendemain, j'assiste au plus de cours que possible pour éviter Victor. Je reste même poser des questions dont j'ai déjà la réponse après pour passer plus de temps. Je me dirige ensuite doucement vers mes appartements mais je vois Victor. Je me dévie très vite et me change en chien-loup pour mieux disparaître. Prince me suis en couvrant mes arrières et je décide plutôt d'aller retrouver Drago dehors. Je sors dans le parc et le vois assit sur un banc avec des cahiers sur les genoux.

"Houla ! Ca bosse ! dis-je joyeuse.

- Marie ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je révise mon cours de métamorphose mais je ne comprends rien !

- Tu veux que je t'aide, proposai-je. Je m'en sors plutôt bien dans cette matière.

- Oh oui, je veux bien ! "

Nous nous mettons tout de suite à réviser et je l'aide dans ces devoirs. Je lui montre beaucoup de choses et nous rigolons bien mais nous sommes tout de même plutôt sérieux. Nous sommes interrompu par une voix venant de derrière nous, une voix que je reconnais tout de suite, une voix à vous glacer le sang.

" Tiens, Marie je te trouves enfin. Je t'ai cherché toute la journée.

- Ah, euh désolé, j'étais en cours...

- Hum... dit-il peu convaincu.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse peut être ? demande gentiment Drago.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini de t'expliquer, dis-je du tac au tac en ayant peur de rester seule avec Victor.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris. Tu es une excellente prof' ! me dit-il avec un clin d'oïl. Allez je vous laisse, au revoir ! "

Un lourd silence s'installe. Je tente d'éviter le plus possible le regard froid de Victor qui me glace tout la colonne vertébral. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et me demande s'il faut que je partes en courant ou que je restes à attendre qu'il se décide à partir ou à parler. Il s'approche de moi et pose une main dans le bas de mon dos en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille..

" Si tu t'avises encore de m'éviter comme aujourd'hui, je fais imposer ma marque sur Drago ou sur Thomas... Tu m'as bien comprise ? me dit-il en chuchotant.

- Je ne t'ai pas...

- Et ne t'avise pas à essayer de me mentir, sinon c'est le même tarif. N'oublies pas ! "

Il s'en va et je reste seul dans le parc. Je m'effondre contre un arbre et tente de réfléchir mais ma tête est trop emmêlé. _Je ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal à Drago ou à Thomas. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir faire ce qu'il me dis... _La tristesse s'empare de moi, et les larmes perlent dans mes yeux. Je mets la tête dans mes bras et restes comme ça durant plusieurs longues minutes. Je sens ensuite une truffe humide bousculer doucement mon bras et je relève la tête pour découvrir Black qui me regarde tendrement. Je le remercie du regard et dépose un léger baiser sur son museau, puis je me lève doucement et me rends dans mes appartements en me concentrant sur des moments joyeux pour tenter de cacher l'incident qu'il vient de se passer à Severus. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil et m'attèle à mes devoirs, puis je me rends dans la Grande Salle où je suis obligée d'aller m'assoir à côté de Victor sous le regard insistant de Rogue. Je tente d'éviter de le regarder et ferme mon esprit pour ne pas entendre ses questions. Malheureusement, Victor n'a rien perdu du spectacle et commence à comprendre un peu plus la relation amicale installée entre Severus et moi. Il se penche vers moi et me chuchote :

" Alors, comme ça on est devenu la chouchoute de Rogue. Je te préviens, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour le prévenir ou autre, lui aussi goutera à mes colère. "

Je reste figée, comme frigorifié. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ce que je dois faire. Je pars dans mes pensées sans prêter attention à la conversation et tente de mettre en place un plan pour que Severus lâche l'affaire, mais je ne trouve rien de crédible. Le repas passe des plus lentement et à la fin de celui-ci, je pars directement dans mes appartements. Malheureusement, Rogue m'y rejoint aussitôt et me rattrape par le bras.

" A quoi tu joues ? me demande-t-il. On peut savoir pourquoi tu as mangé avec Victor ? Il t'a encore menacé ? "

Je n'ai maintenant plus aucun doutes, il faut que je lui mente, c'est la seul solution, la condition pour qu'il soit totalement protégé. La condition pour que Victor ne lui fasses aucun mal à lui, à Drago et à Thomas.

" Ecoute Severus, je crois que tu n'as pas compris. J'aime Victor, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, de sa beauté, de sa passion, de son charme et de son naturel attractif. Je t'ai mentit car je n'y croyais pas au début mais maintenant j'en suis sûre.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne te crois pas.

- Tu devrais car c'est le cas...

- Marie, tu ne peux pas ! C'est Victor ! Il est dangereux, il risque de te faire du mal. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Severus, ouvre les yeux ! J'y ai beaucoup pensé aujourd'hui, et je sens au fond de moi, quelque chose qui m'attire profondément chez lui. Je l'aime, un point c'est tout. "

Je m'en vais directement dans ma chambre sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre et m'effondre sur mon lit. Je n'arrives pas à bien dormir cette nuit et j'ai du mal à rester dans mon lit alors je pars prendre l'air dans le parc. Puis je reviens tranquillement dans ma chambre où j'arrives enfin à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain est une longue journée. Je me rends en cours de métamorphose, en cours de potion, en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je tente de ne pas croiser le regard de Rogue qui lui n'est pas très discret et me regarde durant pratiquement tout le cours, mais heureusement les autres ne voient rien. A la fin du cours, il me demande de rester et attend que tout le monde sois partit pour me dire :

" Marie, il faut que tu m'explique mieux là. Je ne peux pas y croire, et pourtant j'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, il va falloir t'y faire Severus, désolé, dis-je à contrecœur.

- Attends " , dit-il pour tenter de m'arrêter.

Mais je pars tout de même, vite et loin de cet horrible mensonge que je suis obligée de dire pour les préserver, pour le préserver. Il ne tente pas de m'arrêter plus que ça ou de me rattraper. Je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas Victor qui arrive derrière moi et qui me saisit par la taille.

" Rendez-vous dans cinq minutes dans ma chambre. Tu as intérêt d'y être. "

Il s'en va, et je décide d'aller me changer avant de me rendre dans sa chambre. Chaque pas, chaque marche sui me rapproche de lui sont des plus dur à passer, des plus glacial et je me fais violence pour les parcourir. Je toque à sa porte et il me fait aussitôt rentrer puis va s'assoir sur son lit tandis que je restes planté au milieu de la pièce. Il me regarde, m'examine comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il me regarde comme une proie, comme s'il aller me sauter dessus.

" Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouve attirante, tu es la meilleure des femmes avec qui j'ai été. Tu m'attires plus que les autres ", dit-il en passant derrière moi et en posant sa bouche délicatement dans mon cou.

Il frôle doucement mon cou avec sa bouche et son souffle réchauffe doucement une partie de mon cou. Je dois avouer qu'il sait si prendre mais ça me fais toujours froid dans le dos. J'essaye de me convaincre qu'il m'intéresse, qu'il m'attire mais rien n'y fais, je ne l'aime pas et c'est comme ça. Alors je me contente de supporter tout ça, de me laisser faire sans rien dire, car je n'ai pas le choix.

" Tu es la seule qui m'amuse autant, jouer de toi, jouer avec toi est vraiment intéressant pour moi, les autres devenaient trop quotidiennes. "

Il m'attire et me colle contre lui en me tenant par les hanches avec fermeté. Il plonge son regard sombre dans le mien et m'embrasse avec force. On dirait une bête assoiffée de sang. Il m'entraine sur son lit et se place sur mon en continuant à m'embrasser toujours aussi fort. Il fait glisser ses lèvres sur mon cou et passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Mais au moment où sa main frôle ma cicatrise, la blessure se réveille et je hurle avec force.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ma...cicatrice... soufflai-je avec difficulté en montrant mon ventre.

- Tu essaye de me faire repérer, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas m'écouter, tu préfère que je m'occupes de tes amis ?

- Victor...s'il te plaît... Aide-moi...Du froid... Ou... Eau... Ahh ! "

Je crie de nouveau encore plus fort et roule terre. Il restes debout et ne veux pas me croire alors avec mes dernières force, je lève mon tee-shirt et lui montre ma cicatrise qui s'est réveillée. Elle est d'une couleur violâtre et est comme en une sorte d'ébullition. En la voyant, il se décide à agir et me porte jusqu'à la salle de bain. _Severus, vite, dans la chambre de Victor !..._

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_Ma... cicatrise..._

En disant ça mes mots se meurent et je n'arrive plus à capter les pensées de Severus. Victor enlève mon tee-shirt et me pose sur le sol de sa cabine de douche et actionnant le jet d'eau froide. Je reprends doucement mes esprits, et entends Rogue arriver à grands pas. Il pousse Victor sur le côté, et se précipite sur moi.

" Ca va ? Que c'est-t-il passé ? "

Je ne lui réponds pas, et me contente de poser ma main sur la sienne pour lui montrer seulement les images importantes. Il me donne un peu de potion et Victor finit enfin pas intervenir.

" Comment avez-vous fait ?

- De quoi ? demande Severus sans vraiment lui prêter attention.

- Pour venir au moment où sa cicatrise lui fait mal ? Comment avez vous su ?

- En ce moment, elle a beaucoup de crises, alors je l'ai fais suivre par mon chien quand je ne suis pas vers elle, c'est une demande du professeur Dumbledore.

- Mais votre chien n'était pas dans la pièce.

- Réfléchissez Victor, le cri s'est entendu de très loin, de plus les animaux entendent mieux que les humains.

- Hum... Mais ma chambre est insonorisée magiquement.

- Me prenez-vous pour le dernier des abrutis, monsieur ? Je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur, je vous apprends des choses, mais je sais tout de même trouver des solutions.

- D'accord.

- Bon décrivez-moi ce qu'il c'est passé " , demande Rogue pour lui faire croire qu'il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Victor lui raconte l'épisode avec un sourire en coin. Il sait que Rogue ne veut pas entendre de détails sur notre couple, mais il en raconte quand même un peu sans trop s'étaler. Je sens le dégout de Severus me monter au nez, je ressens chacun de ses sentiments,...

" Pouvez- vous m'épargnez les détails que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ", monsieur, dit Rogue d'un air agacé.

Au bout d'un moment, Rogue décide de me ramener dans nos appartements en me soutenant par le bras. Victor lui propose de l'aider, mais Rogue décline tout de suite son offre en lui demandant d'y aller doucement avec moi durant quelques temps et d'éviter les contacts physiques. Mais je sais qu'il lui dit ça plus pour l'éloigner que par précaution. Arrivé dans nos appartements, Severus me dit :

" Et là tu vas me dire que tu l'aimes toujours.

- Mais il ne m'a rien fait de mal...

- Marie ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu me mens. Je sais qu'il risque de faire du mal à Drago et Thomas mais je sens que tu me caches autre chose, quelque chose d'important... "

Je détourne le regard pour ne pas affronter le sien. Lui mentir est quelque chose de dur pour moi, mais je n'ai pas réellement le choix. Je sens quelque chose tenter d'infiltrer mon esprit, mes pensées et je comprends tout de suite qu'il s'agit de Rogue. Je le ferme de la meilleure façon dont je suis capable de le faire et regarde intensément Rogue, mais je vois qu'il n'a pas l'intension de lâcher.

" Je sais que ce que tu me caches est important, et je dois le découvrir. Dis le moi s'il te plaît, sinon je serai obligé de le trouver moi-même.

- Rappelle-toi que tu m'as appris à résister aux attaques des pensées des autres, et que j'ai vu et lu comment je dois m'y prendre.

- Je sais. "

Nous restons comme ça durant une demi-heure, et je commence à fatiguer. Je décide donc de contre-attaquer comme l'a fait Harry dans le film, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il ne sache pas, même si ça va surement l'énerver. Je me concentre et accède à son esprit et à ses souvenirs sans peine, ce qui me surprend beaucoup.

" Ca ne me dérange pas que tu vois ça puisque tu sais déjà tout.

- Non pas tout.

- Presque. Laisse-moi voir Marie.

- Je ne peux pas, s'il te plaît, Severus... "

Je sens doucement Severus se retirer de mon esprit et baisse la garde mais d'un seul coup il revient en force et parvient à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je suis surprise par ce coup en traitre et tente toujours de lui résister, en vain. Il découvre rapidement ce qu'il cherche et je vois son regard se crisper de rage. _J'ai toujours su qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache... Severus, reprend toi. Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour éviter que tu n'aie des envies de meurtres sur lui. Je suis désolée..._

_Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu as essayé de me protéger, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Et maintenant il va voir ce qu'il l'attend s'il ose soit faire du mal à Drago, à moi ou à toi ! _

_Non Severus ! Reviens ! _

Trop tard, il est déjà partit, et je sens que si je n'arrive pas à le rattraper à temps, ça va mal se passer. Je me métamorphose en tigresse pour aller plus vite et lui cours après, mais il est déjà entré dans la Grande Salle et la parcourt avec de grandes enjambées. _Je n'ai pas le choix..._ Je décide d'y aller coûte que coûte et me précipite à la poursuite de Rogue. Il est presque arrivé à la table des Serpentard lorsque je me glisse devant lui en plantant mon regard dans le sien. _Je sais que tu as le sang chaud, je sais que tu as envie de le tuer, et je sais que j'ai eu raison de te le cacher pour éviter ça mais s'il te plaît, pense à ce qu'il va se passer si tu fais ça ! Thomas et Drago risquent de payer les frais. Je risque de prendre aussi et surtout tu risque aussi quelque chose. Je t'en supplie pense aux conséquences, ne sois pas comme un de ces stupides élèves comme tu le dis si bien..._

_Marie... Ce qu'il t'a fait je ne peux pas..._

_Et si tu fais ce que tu comptes faire, il risque d'aller plus loin, d'autant plus qu'il connait mon point faible maintenant. Mais tu sais que ça n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète le plus. S'il te plaît... Nous trouverons le moyen de lui faire payer._

_Bon d'accord. Maintenant faisons comme si on venait de se disputer et repartons à nos places. _

_Merci Severus. _

Je redeviens moi-même et lance un regard amer à Rogue pour bluffer les autres ce qui marche très bien. Je fais signe à Victor que je vais manger avec les Gryffondor et m'en vais sans attendre son approbation. A peine arrivé, Harry me lance :

" Comme d'habitude, tu le provoques !

- Non, c'est lui qui m'a cherché.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demande Hermione curieuse.

- Oh, tu sais, une de ses habituelles remarques, dis-je en mentant.

_Merci beaucoup de me faire passer pour encore plus méchants que ce qu'ils ne le pensent._

_Rooh c'est bon. Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu t'en foutais de ce qu'ils pensent justement ?_

_Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _

_Pfff n'importe quoi, sale gamin va ! Au fait, tu vois que je ne suis pas une si piètre comédienne, ils m'ont tous cru._

_Bah en même temps c'est tellement plausible que si tu n'avais pas réussis à leur mentir..._

_Allez tais-toi ! Puisque c'est ça, je ferme mon esprit, ciao ! _

J'affiche un faux air boudeur que seul lui remarque et qui le fais esquisser un léger rictus qu'il tente de cacher. Tout le repas se passe à merveille, et je passe mon temps à parler avec Hermione et Ginny car les garçons sont occupés à parler de Quidditch. J'apprends plusieurs choses plus ou moins intéressantes, mais surtout, je ris bien. A la fin du repas, je regagne mes appartements mais quelques minutes après quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et découvre Thomas juste derrière. Je le fais entrer, en sachant que Severus ne va pas apprécier, et lui demande :

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, on vient à peine de se quitter.

- Je voulais te parler enfin plus tranquillement, prendre des nouvelles enfin être plus tranquille qu'à table où on est entourés de pleins de gens.

- C'est gentil. Viens allons dans ma chambre avant que Sev... enfin que le professeur Rogue ne revienne de son repas.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit-il en me suivant. Je me demandais aussi, enfin, je voulais que tu m'explique mieux pour Victor, je n'ai pas tout saisis, en plus on en a parlé rapidement la dernière fois... "

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire et y ajoute les derniers événements en évitant de mentionner les menaces sur Rogue. Je vois son visage de plus en plus outré rivé sur moi, et je sais qu'il a envie d'aller étriper Victor mais qu'il sait faire preuve de plus de sang-froid que Rogue et Drago. Je me souviens tout d'un coup que Drago n'est pas au courant et me dis qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il le sache avant que je n'aie tout réglé. Nous parlons ensuite de choses et d'autres et ça me fais un bien fou de pouvoir parler librement avec lui. Il repart au bout d'une heure et demie poussé par le couvre-feu. En le raccompagnant à la porte, je découvre Severus en train de corriger ses tests. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, je me rends vers Severus pour regarder de façon très curieuse sa méthode de correction qui m'intrigue un peu. Je sais qu'il est plutôt sévère mais je l'aie trouvé assez indulgent durant toute cette année. Il lève les yeux de ses copies et me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

" Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder corriger tes copies ?

- Si, mais ça m'étonne que ça puisse intéresser quelqu'un.

- Sauf que tu oublies une chose...

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un au hasard, je ne suis pas les autres, je suis Marie Simon ! " dis-je en souriant.

Je décide de le laisser travailler en paix et me retire dans ma chambre dans laquelle je m'endors directement assommée par la fatigue.

Le lendemain, je me réveille tranquillement et m'habille. Comme à mon habitude, je me rends dans la Grande Salle, déjeune, reviens dans ma chambre, me prépare et pars en direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, Severus m'a permis d'assister au cours des élèves de septième année pour mieux progresser. Le matin, j'assiste au cours des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle des septièmes années puis me rends dans mes cours normaux de métamorphose. L'après-midi, je me rends dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal des septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Rogue décide de mettre en pratique l'enseignement des duels avec ses élèves. Il demande aux élèves de se prêter au test mais personne ne se propose. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un se lève, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas repéré avant. Il s'agit de Victor. Il dévisage avec dédain Rogue. Tout d'un coup, j'ai peur que Severus craque et qu'il lui lance un sortilège, mais il n'en fait rien.

" Victor, vous avez donc décidé d'être le seul élève courageux de cette pièce, ou bien vous voulez seulement faire croire que vous l'êtes, crache Rogue. Mais cela ce saurai si vous étiez courageux, après tout c'est les Gryffondor qui sont réputés pour l'être, pas les Serpentard. Bien, qui voulez-vous provoquer en duel, monsieur ? demande-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Vous ! crache-t-il avec un plus grand dédain qu'auparavant.

- Moi ? Vous vous sentez si fort que vous pensez pouvoir me battre, Victor, crache-t-il plus fort en s'avançant si près de Victor que je suis sûre qu'il sent sa respiration.

- Professeur... tentai-je d'intervenir.

- Quel culot, jeune homme. Jamais aucun élèves n'a osé me provoqué en duel !

- Comme quoi, il faut un début à tout, professeur.

- Comment osez-vous me manquer de respect à ce point ?!

- Je me propose pour ce duel ! intervenais-je en craignant qu'une dispute explose entre eux deux.

- Vous ? s'exclame Rogue en me foudroyant du regard pour me faire comprendre que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Oui.

- Enfin, miss, vous prétendez pouvoir battre un élève de dernière année alors que vous venez d'arriver à Poudlard et que vous avez un an de moins qu'eux ? dit-il pour me faire comprendre qu'il faut que je laisse tomber.

- Je ne viens pas d'arriver. Je peux essayer tout de même, à moins que Victor ai peur de m'affronter, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil arrogant à celui-ci.

- J'accepte", grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

Nous nous mettons tout deux en place pour le duel et me fait un clin d'œil en me chuchotant : " Bonne chance " de façon arrogante. Pour toute réponse, je lève ma baguette en l'air et attends le signal de Rogue. Juste avant que celui-ci le donne, je lui jette un coup d'œil pour tenter de le rassurer, mais je sais que ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Je me concentre plus fort pour ne pas me faire désarmer, ou pas trop vite en tout cas. Rogue donne le coup de départ, et aussitôt Victor lance son premier sortilège. Au début, je le laisse faire en contentant de me défendre et il le remarque vite.

" Alors Marie, tu n'oses pas attaquer ? Notre cher professeur t'a-t-il seulement enseigné les méthodes de défenses et non pas d'attaques ? crache-t-il avec arrogance.

- Tu ne mérite pas que je te réponde Victor ! Tu veux voir ce que le professeur Rogue m'a enseigné ? Tu vas être servi ! " dis-je avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Aussitôt, je jette un puissant sortilège, puis deux, puis trois. J'y vais d'abord doucement, puis j'enchaine de plus en plus. Je m'amuse à le fatiguer le plus possible, à lui laisser seulement le temps de se défendre, rien de plus. Je me rends compte que sans les cours particuliers de Rogue, j'aurai eu beaucoup plus de mal. Je regarde un moment Rogue, et je remarque qu'il tente de rester passif, comme un professeur qui regarde deux de ses élèves rien de plus. D'un coup, je le vois tourner la tête et me regarder avec intensité.

_Concentre-toi ! Attention ! _

A peine a-t-il le temps de me prévenir, qu'un sortilège me percute. Je me retrouve aussitôt à terre. Un large sourire s'étale sur son visage, il croit avoir gagné. Mais malgré la douleur, je décide de me relever.

" Le duel n'est pas fini, dis-je d'une voix tonitruante.

- Si, il est fini, miss, dit Rogue.

- Un duel n'est fini que lorsque l'un des concurrents est K.O., ou ne veux plus concourir, or moi je veux continuer. Reprends ta baguette Victor.

- Marie, murmure Severus en faisant en sorte que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

- Comme tu voudras ma belle, prépare toi.

- Ne m'appelle pas de cette façon, crachai-je.

- C'est ça... ma belle. Fais gaffe à toi sinon... dit-il en désignant discrètement Severus.

- Oses le toucher, et tu le payeras.

- Oh, c'est qu'elle mordrait.

- En garde au lieu de jacasser !

- Et elle a du vocabulaire, la belle. Bon finissons-en. "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nous lançons à tour de rôle plusieurs sortilèges, et je me rends compte qu'effectivement Victor est un bon sorcier. Je commence à être fatigué et je vois que Victor le remarque. D'un coup, je vois une lueur, comme une idée dans ses yeux et il lance un sortilège qui me percute en plein dans ma cicatrice. Je tombe à terre en me tenant le ventre et je vois Severus esquisser une grimace et venir dans ma direction. Mais je me relève vite pour éviter une scène. Je sens que si je ne fais rien, je n'aurai plus la force de continuer, car ma cicatrice absorbe mes forces. D'un coup, je puisse des forces et lance le sortilège du Patronus. Aussitôt mes quatre Patronus apparaissent devant moi. Personne à part Severus, Drago, Thomas, le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu mes Patronus, enfin pas en sachant que c'était les mien. Je vois les regards subjugués des autres élèves et un léger sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres. Je lance mes Patronus sur Victor et ils lui tournent autour pour le dérouter. Il n'y voit plus rien, je décide alors d'attaquer. Je lance plusieurs sortilèges et d'un seul coup je décide d'en finir et de lancer le dernier sortilège qui le met K.O. Les autres élèves sont d'autant plus étonnés par ce geste car ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je batte Victor. Severus me lance un regard que j'ai du mal à déchiffrer puis se dirige vers Victor. Je me rends enfin compte que celui-ci ne s'est pas relevé. Je vais aussi en direction de Victor, et je regarde Rogue. Je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse, j'aimerai tirer profit de cette événement et d'un seul coup, j'ai une idée. _ Severus ! J'ai une idée. Fais sortir les élèves de la classe et viens m'aider._

_Mais pourquoi ?_

_Fais ce que je te dis s'il te plaît ! _

Pour une fois, mon professeur m'écoute sans demander son reste, et rapidement nous nous retrouvons seul dans la salle.

" Severus, j'ai trouvé un moyen de me débarrasser de Victor !

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, puisqu'il est assommé, je pensais qu'on pourrait lui faire tout oublier et lui donner de faux souvenir. Lui faire croire que lui et moi sommes sortit ensemble mais qu'il a voulu casser et que maintenant nous ne nous parlons plus. On pourrait aussi lui mettre en tête de ne plus venir nous embêter, ni toi, ni Drago, ni Thomas et ni moi. Comme ça il ne vous ferait plus rien et je n'aurais rien à craindre de lui.

- C'est une... une très bonne idée ! Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ! Allons-y. "

Il m'explique alors comment s'y prendre et en une demi-heure l'affaire est bouclée. Nous attendons qu'il reprenne ses esprits et vérifions que tout à bien fonctionner. Nous le laissons ensuite partir, en faisant comme s'y de rien n'était.

Plusieurs semaines passent et je sens doucement Drago tomber dans le gouffre de la solitude sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je sais que je ne peux pas interférer dans le cours du film. Victor, lui, ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et je suis bien heureuse qu'il m'ait oublié. Un soir lors du repas, je vois Drago partir et Harry le suivre et je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Rogue m'interroge du regard et au bout de 5 minutes, je lui adresse un regard et lui intime de me suivre.

_Où va-t-on ?_

_Suis-moi et ne dis rien. _

Nous arrivons dans les toilettes des garçons et les découvrons pleines d'eau et de sang. Drago est étalé à terre et Harry le regarde désemparé. Je saisis Harry tandis que Rogue se précipite vers Drago.

" Calme-toi. Va dans ton dortoir et ne restes pas seul. Tu dois être avec accompagner avec une personne.

- Euh... oui d'accord.

- Prince va avec lui. Je viendrais te voir toute à l'heure. "

Harry s'en va et je me précipite vers Drago. _La scène pire que ce que j'ai vu_ _dans le film ou lu dans le livre... _Le sang de Drago ruisselle et j'ai du mal à regarder tellement je ne peux voir Drago dans cette état. Rogue le soigne et l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Nous rentrons tout deux dans nos appartements sans un mot. A peine arrivé à l'intérieur de la pièce, Rogue se retourne et je vois son visage se tordre de colère.

" Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?!

- Je ne pouvais pas ! En plus je ne m'en souvenais plus.

- Non mais tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Comment as-tu pu oublier ça ? Tu l'as fais exprès, hein ?

- Mais non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Severus, je ne me souvenais pas de ça !

- Comment peux-tu prétendre être son ami ? dit-il sans m'écouter. Tu es pire que moi, et pourtant...

- Severus ! Comment faut-il te le dire ? Tu vas comprendre à la fin ? Tu veux vérifier dans mon esprit peut être ?

- Non, je ne veux pas. Tu m'as déçu Marie... Va-t'en. Tout de suite.

- Mais Severus...

- Non tu as raison. C'est moi qui m'en vais.

- Severus ! Tu ne peux pas partir, surtout pas pour une raison si futile.

- Comment oses-tu qualifié ça de futile ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais... Je voulais dire que tu ne peux pas t'en aller d'ici pour quelque temps sous prétexte que j'ai oublié un événement, certes de grande importance, mais j'ai oublié, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Et puis, si je te l'avais dis tu aurais interféré et…

- Tu as raison... Je ne vais pas partir d'ici pour quelques temps, mais jusqu'à ce que tu t'en aille !

- Quoi ?! Tu veux que je m'en aille ou quoi ?

- C'est exactement ça.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Pas du tout, me dit-il.

- Je ne veux pas te croire. Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup là, je te rappelle.

- Mais là je le pense vraiment. Et la dernière fois je ne t'avais pas dit que je voulais que tu partes.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Severus ça ne va pas ou quoi ? Tu as de la fièvre ?! Tu ne peux pas tout oublier comme ça et me demander de partir !

- Oublier quoi ?

- Oublier nos moment de rire, de joies, noël, la danse, nos chamailleries, nos pensées communes, le partage des images,...

- Si je le peux. Tu m'as trop déçu Marie. On a essayé d'être amis, à plusieurs reprises, mais ça n'a pas marché, alors je renonce, j'en ai marre.

- Non ! Moi je ne veux pas renoncer ! Tu comptes pour moi !

- Oublies tout ça. "

Je décide de tenter une chose qui lui ouvrira peut être les yeux. Je lui montre plusieurs images de notre rencontre, de nos chamailleries, de nos rires, et de toutes sortes de choses. Puis d'un seul coup je saisis son avant bras à l'endroit de sa marque pour mieux lui faire comprendre. Sa douleur le quitte et devient mienne. Je ressens toute l'horreur qu'il garde en lui, et retiens un cri. La douleur est horrible mais je tente de me contrôler. Au bout d'un moment il retire ma main sèchement en la serrant fort.

" Oublis tout Simon, ça n'a plus de sens. Dans quelques temps je serai du côté de Voldemort pour mieux vous aider, Drago aussi, je vais devoir faire des choses horrible et je ne pourrais plus te parler ni rien du tout. Alors il faut mettre terme à notre amitié. Ce qu'il vient de se passer ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais depuis quelques temps. C'est fini maintenant.

- Severus, dis-je avec une larme aux yeux.

- Sèche cette larme, je ne l'a mérite pas, et je ne l'a veux pas. Je ne veux plus de ton amitié, de ton avis, de tes pensées,...

- Mais ce que nous partageons est fort. Enfin ça n'est pas commun, tu ne peux pas l'oublier, tout de même ! Des pensées communes, des images, toutes ces choses qui nous relie !

- Il n'y a plus rien qui nous relie, maintenant. C'est fini. "

Il s'en va dans sa chambre et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec ses affaires à la main. Il part en me jetant un dernier regard qui me semble être comme un adieu, lourd, terrible, une tragédie. Je m'effondre à terre en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Pour moi, Severus est devenu un vrai ami, et je viens de le perdre en même pas une demi-heure. Il a même bien insisté sur le fait qu'il préfère que je parte. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, mais je ne veux pas abandonner ce lieu magique, ce lieu génial. La magie fait comme partit de moi, mais sans Rogue j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en moi. Soudain la porte s'ouvre et je sursaute de peur. Je découvre Dumbledore qui s'approche de moi doucement en me regardant. Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi, et je tente de cacher les larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues depuis le départ de Rogue.

" Marie, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Pas la peine, je sais déjà ce que vous voulez me demander professeur. Severus est venu vous voir, hein ?

- Effectivement. Que c'est-il passé ? "

Je lui raconte tout avec le plus de précisions possible, que ce soit la discussion, les actions, Drago, enfin tout quoi. Et je lui demande enfin :

" Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait vivre ici plus longtemps. Il va aller vivre dans sa maison et fera le trajet tous les matins et soirs. En outre, il ne mangera ici que le midi, fera ses cours et repartira. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que vous l'approchiez ou lui parliez. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il était sérieux, et qu'il ne supportera pas le contraire.

- Que dois-je faire, professeur ?

- Pour une fois, je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas du tout. Je regrette de vous dire que je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. "

Un poids lourd tombe sur mes épaules. _Si même Dumbledore me dit ça... _J'ai une folle envie de courir me réfugier dans les bras de Drago et de Thomas, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas aller voir Drago. Je pose mon regard attristé sur Dumbledore, et pense d'un seul coup qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour le voir, ce qui m'attriste encore plus. Dumbledore remarque l'affaissement de mon regard et me demande :

" A quoi pensez-vous Marie, pour que votre regard devienne si triste ?

- Je pensais à plusieurs choses, enfin je... dis-je sans parvenir à finir ma phrase. Je pensais à ce que vous avez demandé à Severus.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous savez très bien, professeur, et moi aussi je sais. Je vous rappelle que je viens dans endroit où il y a des films et des livres sur ce qu'il se passe ici. Je sais déjà comment tout va se passer, je connais le destin d'Harry, et son passé, de même pour Severus, pour vous aussi, et pour d'autres...

- Hum... Je vois. Mais vous savez aussi que vous pourrez continuer à me parler... après.

- Oui, je sais, il y a le tableau, mais Severus ne voulant plus me parler, il ne me laissera surement pas rentrer dans votre bureau, il risque même de me dénoncer à Voldemort.

- Marie, vous savez bien qu'il ne le fera pas.

- Je ne pense pas, mais j'avoue que je ne sais plus trop quoi passer à propos de tout ce qui entoure Severus. Je sais seulement qu'il n'est pas du côté de Voldemort, mais je sais aussi qu'il doit avoir l'entière confiance de celui-ci alors...

- Severus a fait beaucoup de sacrifice dans sa vie pour les choses qui lui tiennent à cœur et qui tiennent à cœur à ceux qu'il aime, mais il ne vous sacrifiera pas Marie, je peux vous l'affirmer.

- Je sais... Professeur, je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous aider par rapport à... enfin vous savez quoi...

- Oui, je sais, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire de toute façon. Je dois mourir quoi qu'il en soit, et puis ma vie a été longue, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que je finirais par mourir un jour où l'autre.

- Je sais, professeur. Vous êtes un homme sage, courage et vaillant, je vous admire beaucoup et je tenais à vous le dire.

- Merci Marie.

- Je voulais aussi vous remercier car c'est grâce à vous que j'ai tant appris, tant découvert, tant vu, si un jour j'avais pensé que je vous rencontrerai... qu'est-ce que je dis, je ne pouvais y penser, je n'aurais même pas pu en rêver.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Bon maintenant je dois y aller, à bientôt. "

Il s'en va et me laisse seule au milieu de la pièce. Bien que cette fin de conversation m'ait fait plaisir, ma tristesse est toujours énorme, et encore le mot est faible.

Le lendemain, je me réveille sur le canapé, toujours habillé, les cheveux en batailles et le dos en compote. Je me souviens alors de la soirée de la veille, la soirée horrible, je suis resté sur le canapé et j'ai pleuré jusqu'à m'endormir écrasé par la fatigue. D'un seul coup, je m'écroule à terre et hurle de douleur, ma cicatrice refait des siennes. Je me tords sur le sol, et ressens pour la première fois la douleur jusqu'à la fin. _Habituellement Severus vient m'aider et la douleur part assez vite..._ Mais là, je sais que personne ne viendra m'aider, et que je dois faire face à ça seule. Je reste donc là, à crier, et à me rouler à terre. Puis je prends une douche, m'habille, me maquille légèrement. Je me rends ensuite dans la Grande Salle où je prends mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie des Gryffondor. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires de cours et m'apprête à sortir quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. J'ouvre la porte et découvre Thomas qui me pousse à l'intérieur en fermant la porte.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je surprise.

- Je venais te demander pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

- Quel état ?

- Bah déjà, tu as des cernes, tu es pâle, tu as les traits tirés, tu as à peine mangé, à peine parlé, tes yeux sont brillants, et tu es perdue dans tes pensées.

- Je... Et tu étais obligé de venir me pousser dans ma chambre ?

- Oui, parce que sinon tu m'aurais dit qu'il n'y avait rien, que tu devais te préparer et aller en cours sans rien me dire, alors je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- J'ai juste eu une forte crise se matin. Ma cicatrise m'a fait mal cette nuit et du coup je n'ai pas bien dormi, dis-je en mentant.

- Ah d'accord. Et là ça va comment ?

- Mieux ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui oui. Bon, on se voit plus tard d'accord ?

- Ok, prends soin de toi. "

Je le pousse doucement vers la sortie, sans avoir pu lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. La seule personne à qui je peux parler de Severus sereinement c'est Drago, hors en ce moment, je ne peux pas vraiment être proche de lui. Je me rends dans quelques cours mais en loupe beaucoup en préfèrent rester dans ma chambre.

Peu à peu, les cours auxquels je me rends se font de plus en plus rares. J'apprends, lis, teste, concocte, et tout le reste dans ma chambre ou dans mes appartements. Je quitte de moins en moins ma chambre sauf de temps en temps pour aller à la bibliothèque, dans le parc ou pour manger. Je ne mange même plus tous les jours dans la Grande Salle. Un soir quelqu'un toque à ma porte et je vais ouvrir étonnée. Je me trouve face au professeur Dumbledore et le fais entrer dans ma chambre.

" Marie, vous savez déjà pourquoi je suis ici non ?

- Je m'en doute...

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici tous les jours. Vous devez sortir, aller en cours, voir des amis, et manger un peu plus, vous êtes toute maigre regardez ! Combien avez-vous perdu du poids encore ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue à apprendre et à réviser ici.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais Marie, que pour les derniers mois qu'il me reste, je préférerai voir une jeune femme combattante, et forte, qui en veux, qui travail et assiste aux cours.

- Je sais...

- De plus, lorsque que je ne serai plus là, Severus devra s'occuper du château mais chasser Harry, alors il me faut quelqu'un de confiance sur qui je peux compter pour veiller sur lui, quelqu'un qui sait ce qui l'attend mieux que personne et qui saura quoi faire au cas où.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que je sois vraiment...

- Harry aura besoin de vous.

- Il a déjà ses deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que Ginny.

- Mais même s'ils sont de bons sorciers, ils n'en savent pas autant que vous que ce soit en matière de magie, que sur l'histoire.

- Je comprends, et je les aiderai. Excusez-moi professeur, mais je vais devoir aller me coucher, bonne nuit. "

Peu après qu'il soit partit, je me rends dans ma chambre, enfile mon pyjama, et m'endors d'un lourd sommeil agité de cauchemars redevenus habituels.

Les jours qui suivent, je me rends dans tout mes cours, y compris en défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui est très dur pour moi. Mais en plein milieu du cours, je sens la douleur revenir en me lançant tout d'abord des piques, puis en étant ensuite constante. Je résiste, tente de ne pas crier, de ne pas me faire remarquer, mais je vois Rogue poser un regard sur moi, et devine qu'il a sentit mon malaise. Quelque chose semble se rompre en moi, et me crée une sensation horrible, insupportable. Je range mes affaires avec empressement et sors de la salle comme une furie en direction de mes appartements. Arrivée, je m'allonge sur mon lit encore toute habillée de mes vêtements de cours et m'enroule de couvertures. Je revois les visages surpris et questionneurs de mes camarades, et m'endors cette image à l'esprit.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Rewiew please ?! :)<p>

Au fait, ceci est la fin de la partie I. :)

PS : Veuillez excuser le beug qu'il y a eut sur ce chapitre.


	10. Retour à la case départ

Salut à tous ! Voici la suite de ma fanfiction. Il s'agit de la partie numéro 2 de celle-ci. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_ 666 : _Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta rewiew, elle m'a réellement fait plaisir. J'ai séparé les parties de mon chapitre précédent et j'espère qu'il t'a plu. En tout cas je m'excuse pour ce problème quelque peu gênant et je te remercie de m'en avoir informé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture. :)

_Mathilde : _Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que cette histoire (qui est ma première d'ailleurs) te plaise. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. ;)

_AliceTheWriter :_Encore merci pour ta rewiew. Je m'excuse de ne pas m'attarder sur ce petit message mais je pense que tu ne m'en tiendras pas compte puisque nous avons parlé par messages. ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>II Partie :<p>

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec une sensation plus qu'étrange. Je n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux, mais je sais que quelque chose d'important a changé, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le choc est terrible. Je suis dans une pièce sombre, allongée dans un lit. A ma droite se trouve une armoire avec un miroir, devant un bureau, un tapis et une porte. Je connais l'endroit, je le connais très bien même. D'un seul coup je comprends, je suis de retour chez moi, dans mon monde. Monde sans magie, ordinaire, dans lequel Poudlard et ses habitants n'existent que dans un film qui ne les résume pas tous comme ils sont. Je me lève et découvre que je suis toujours vêtue des habits que je portai à Poudlard, ce qui confirme que je n'ai pas rêvé. Peu à peu, je retrouve mes marques et fais comme si de rien n'était devant mes parents, mais lorsque le soir je redescends dans ma chambre, je plonge machinalement la main dans la poche où se trouve habituellement ma baguette pour ranger mes affaires et avec surprise, je découvre que ma baguette est toujours là. _Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais utiliser la magie ici aussi. _Je décide alors de tester et lance le sort pour ranger ma chambre. En quelques secondes, tout se remets en place et je reste bouche bée. J'entends alors mon père descendre et ouvrir ma porte en disant :

" Comme je te l'ai dit, nous viendront voir l'état de ta chambre souvent, en commençant par maintenant alors il y a intérêt qu'elle soit... ni-quel... ! "

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres en voyant l'expression bluffé de mon père. Je prépare ensuite mes affaires pour le lycée, et pars me coucher.

Le lendemain, je vis ma rentrée en seconde. C'est une demi-journée intéressante, mais j'ai la tête ailleurs. Je pense, me pose des questions. _Pourquoi suis-je rentrée maintenant et non pas avant ou après ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? Qui l'a permis ? Puis-je y retourner ? Pourquoi puis-je utiliser la magie ici ? _Et un tas d'autres questions sans réponse trottent dans ma tête. D'un seul coup, j'ai une idée. Je tente d'envoyer des pensées à Rogue pour qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de m'aider, mais rien n'y fais, je ne l'entends pas... J'essaye plusieurs fois dans la journée, en vain. Ce vide dans ma tête est étrange et presque désagréable. Je repense aux moments où je lui disais de s'en aller, et pense que maintenant j'aimerai tellement qu'il soit dans mon esprit. Durant toute la journée, je cherche un moyen de contacter Drago, Thomas, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Severus, Dumbledore, ou n'importe qui de l'école, mais je ne trouve rien. Je commence à paniquer. _Et si je n'y retournai jamais. Et si je ne l'ai revoyais plus jamais, si ma magie partait peu à peu... _Soudain, une voix me sort de mes pensées.

" Hey ! Marie ! Tu m'as manqué ! "

C'est Charlotte, la seule de mes meilleures amies qui soit encore dans mon lycée. Je suis très heureuse de la voir, et me jette dans ses bras.

" Charlotte ! Toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué !

- A quoi pensais-tu quand je suis arrivée ?

- Oh, deux trois petits trucs. Ca n'est pas important.

- Hum... C'est ça ! Tu me raconteras, ok ? En tout cas, là je dois y aller, mais on se voit plus tard ! Bisous ! " dit-elle en m'embrassant rapidement.

Je la regarde s'en aller, puis pars à l'opposé. Je me rends en vie scolaire, et fais ma demande de casier. J'obtiens donc le casier numéro 29, et y pose mon cadenas. A la fin de la récré, je retourne en cours et replonge dans mes pensées. Je pense alors à mon casier et me dis que je pourrais l'améliorer. Je décide de placer une trappe arrière cacher où je mettrais mes manuel de sortilèges, de métamorphose, de potions,... que j'ai fait réapparaître hier. La sonnerie retentit, et j'attends que le couloir se vide un peu pour jeter mon sort. Je range ensuite quelqu'un de mes manuels, en garde d'autres. Je jettes aussi un sort sur mon sac pour permettre de porter plus de choses à l'intérieur sans sentir le poids de celui-ci, un peu comme Hermione la fait dans Harry Potter et les reliques de la morts partie 1. Je ferme ensuite mon casier et me dirige vers mon arrêt de bus. Malheureusement, je vois mon bus partir sans moi et je reste à le regarder durant quelques temps. Je décide d'abord de le suivre, jusqu'à arriver dans la campagne. Tout à coup je pense à mes Patronus. _Et si je pouvais me transformer ici ! Devenir de nouveau un Animagi. Si je me métamorphosai en biche, je pourrais vite rentrer chez moi, et si on me voit, personne ne se doutera que je suis humaine. _Je me cache derrière un buisson, et me concentre pour me changer en biche. Je sens alors que je me change et d'un seul coup, je me sens mieux. Je cours rapidement, en coupant par les bois et les champs. J'admire ce magnifique paysage. Tout est verdoyant, tout est beau, mais je sens tout de même un manque, un très gros manque. J'arrive très vite chez moi. _En fin de compte, ça va tout aussi vite de rentrer comme ça qu'en bus, et c'est plus distrayant. C'est décidé, je reviendrai de temps en temps métamorphosé, comme ça, ça entretiendra mes pouvoirs de métamorphose. _

Les semaines passent, et cela fait maintenant bientôt un mois que je suis revenue dans le monde des moldus. Je continue à utiliser la magie fréquemment, et même à l'étudier, mais ça n'est pas la même chose. Ma petite vie tranquille à elle, bien reprit son court normal. Je vais au lycée avec une envie peu présente, je retourne chez moi pour faire mes devoirs, entre tout ça, je me rends à mes entrainement et matchs de handball,… Je n'ai jamais trouvé la vie si commune, si peu intéressante. Heureusement, la présence de mes amis m'aide, bien que je ne les vois pas tous très souvent. Je vois Charlotte à de rares occasions, mais nous nous retrouvons ensemble dans certains cours. Je vois Rafaël, mon meilleur ami, de temps en temps, mais je vois de moins en moins mes deux meilleures amies qui ne sont pas dans le même lycée. J'ai aussi l'impression, l'horrible impression, de m'éloigner de certains amis, et que ça ne leur fait ni chaud ni froid. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Mathieu, ce qui m'a fait bizarre et chaud au cœur, mais elles se font de plus en plus rares, alors peu à peu, je me sens glisser vers une sombre solitude d'où malheureusement personne ne peut me sortir. Mais de toute façon, ils ne se rendent pas compte que je glisse dans cette solitude, et je ne les en blâme pas. Je tente encore de trouver des quelconques solutions pour retourner à Poudlard, ou pour contacter quelqu'un de là-bas, mais tous mes efforts sont vains et je perds peu à peu espoir…

**Poudlard (point de vue omniscient) : salle de défense contre les forces du mal.**

Cela fait maintenant 5 jours que personnes n'a revu Marie, et les rumeurs commencent à circuler. En effet, personne ne l'a revu depuis le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, d'où elle est sortie de façon étrange et précipité. Aujourd'hui, se déroule un nouveau cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et Marie est encore absente.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve Miss Simon ? » dit la voix froide et dure de Rogue.

Pour toute réponse, il n'a que de lourdes respirations et des hochements de têtes négatifs.

« Depuis quand ne l'avez-vous plus revu ?

- Ca fait depuis votre dernier cours, dit une vois forte et courageuse au fond de la salle.

- J'espère que vous n'insinuez rien monsieur, répond Rogue d'un ton menaçant.

- Non, je réponds seulement à votre question.

- Bien. Vous allez commencer une rédaction sur les vampires qui sera à rendre pour après demain. Vous commencez ça ici, et maintenant sous les yeux attentif de mon chien. Je veux cinquante centimètres de parchemins. Et n'oubliez pas… Je saurai tout ce qu'il se passe d'une façon ou d'une autre alors soyez sage, dit Rogue d'un ton d'autant plus menaçant. Messieurs Drago et Thomas, suivez-moi. »

Ils sortent donc tout deux à la suite de Rogue, qui disparait derrière la porte en un ondulement de cape. Tous trois partent en direction du bas du château sans un mot. Seul le bruit de leurs pas et de leurs respirations viennent obstruer ce lourd silence. Chacun sait ce qu'il se passe, mais aucun des trois ne se doutent qu'ils ne trouveront Marie nulle part. Ils cherchent durant toute l'heure, en fouillant la chambre et l'appartement, en quête du moindre indice, mais finissent par retourner en cours sans savoir où Marie se trouve.

A la fin de la journée, Rogue range ses affaires, et sort de sa salle de classes, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie du château, il se rend dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il toque plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque lui réponde d'entrer. Les deux hommes restent tout d'abord à se contempler plusieurs instant puis Dumbledore prend la parole.

« Severus, je me doute déjà de la raison qui t'amène. Tu veux savoir se que je sais de Marie, hein ?

- Savez-vous où elle est ? demande-t-il en feintant l'indifférence.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais elle n'est pas dans le château, ni dans le parc.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est dans la forêt interdite ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, répond Dumbledore d'un ton neutre.

- Alors que pensez-vous à la fin ?

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée Severus ?

- Je… Ca n'est pas possible. Comment aurait-elle fait ? Et pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait laissé la magie de sa propre volonté professeur ! dit Rogue indigné.

- Moi non plus. Mais j'ai surement la réponse du pourquoi, même si je n'ai pas celle du comment. Severus, as-tu senti ses pensées ces derniers temps ? Ces douleurs ? Ou quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais eu une si grande tranquillité depuis qu'elle est là que maintenant.

- Je sens pourtant que cette tranquillité ne te convient pas Severus…

- Là n'est pas la question. J'ai une idée. Pourrais-je dormir de nouveau dans mes appartements pour mieux y réfléchir ?

- Bien sur. Ce sont toujours tes appartements Severus. Tiens-moi au courant.

- Merci. J'ai seulement une crainte, et je préfère donc d'abord vous en parler. Je pourrais être amené à me retrouver là-bas, dans son monde, alors si un jour vous ne me trouvez pas, dites que j'ai eu un souci quelconque.

- Personne n'y croira, mais c'est d'accord. Si tu viens à te retrouver là-bas n'oublies pas de te comporter comme eux, dans les actions comme dans les apparences. Bonne chance. »

C'est sur ses mots que Severus, sort du bureau de Dumbledore et se rend d'un pas décidé dans sa chambre. Mais il ne sait, ni ne croit pas vraiment à ce qu'il risque de lui arriver.

**Monde de Marie (point de vue interne) : dans sa chambre.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi, et le weekend étant là, je fais la grâce matinée. Je dors paisiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix et un bruit me réveille. Je crois d'abord avoir rêver, mais je me rends vite compte que ça n'est pas le cas. Doucement, je vois une silhouette massive se relever. Le personnage est habillé de façon peu coutumière, et toute en noir. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite de qui il s'agit. Il tourne et je pousse un petit cri de surprise. Se tient en face de moi Severus Rogue. J'ouvre de grand yeux ronds endormis et me les frottent pour être sûre de bien voir.

« Que faites-vous là ? demandai-je doucement.

- Hum… j'avais envie de me balader dans le monde des moldus vu que je l'adore alors voilà ! répond Rogue avec humeur. Bah à ton avis ! Je suis venu te chercher.

- Mais comment as-tu réussis ? J'ai essayé un million de fois…

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. » se contente-t-il de répondre froidement.

Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous, et je repense à notre dernière conversation. La fameuse conversation où nous nous sommes disputé et éloigné sans que je n'en ai la moindre envie.

« Le fait que je sois là ne change rien à se que j'ai dis, me dit brusquement Rogue.

- Pour toi, peut être pas, mais pour moi si », dis-je d'un ton dur.

Il ne trouve rien à répondre, et le silence s'installe de nouveau. Je pars dans la petite pièce qui est à côté de ma chambre et me change. Je reviens et d'un coup de baguette, fais mon lit. Rogue me regarde bizarrement et je comprends se qu'il pense.

" Oui, je peux toujours utiliser la magie ici ", dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Mais alors qu'il va pour me répondre, la porte qui mène aux escaliers s'ouvre et des bruits de pas retentissent. Je regarde Severus et tourne la tête en direction de la petite pièce qui est en fait un futur dressing. Je prends son bras, et le pousse à l'intérieur en referment vite la porte. Je fais semblant de terminer de faire mon lit et lève les yeux quand ma mère entre.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande-t-elle.

- Heu, je viens de faire mon lit, et je vais commencer mes devoirs pourquoi ?

- Non, je voulais savoir. Nous on va partir en courses avec ton père.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure. "

J'attends qu'ils soient sortit de la maison, puis je me dirige lentement en direction du dressing.

" Tu te rends comptes que tu viens d'enfermer le professeur Rogue dans un placard tout de même ?!

- Hum... Peu n'importe ", dis-je d'un ton égal.

Je lui propose ensuite de monter dans mon salon. Nous nous y rendons sans un mot, sans un regard. Nous nous asseyons, et je sors une théière. D'un coup de baguette, je fais chauffer l'eau et me rends dans la cuisine d'où je reviens avec une boite de thé et du sucre. Severus jette des coups d'œil un peu partout sauf vers moi. Je pose une tasse devant lui, et m'assois en le regardant d'un air sévère. Mais au lieu de me regarder et de me parler, il se plonge dans sa tasse. _Je vais lui mettre la tête dans son thé s'il continu ! _

_J'entends toujours tes pensées. _

_Rien à faire. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?_

_Dumbledore me l'a demandé._

_Très bien. Et comment as-tu réussis à venir alors que je n'arrive pas à y retourner ?_

_Je n'en sais rien ! Tu as fini ton questionnaire ?!_

_Je ne sais pas ! _pensai-je avec humeur.

" Ce que tu es désagréable aujourd'hui !

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi ?

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Mais il y a un mois si !

- C'était i semaine.

- Non, je suis là depuis 3 semaines et nous nous sommes disputés une semaine avant.

- Non, tu es là depuis 5 jours et nous nous sommes disputés une semaine avant.

- Mais... je ne comprends pas. Si pour toi ça fait 5 jours que je suis ici et que pour moi ça fait trois semaines, ça veut dire qu'il y a une différence de temps entre les deux mondes...

- Oui, effectivement. C'est bizarre. C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux autant ? me demande-t-il avec un visage mi-fermé.

- Pour quoi ? demandai-je en détournant les yeux.

- Parce que tu pensais que je ne t'avais pas cherché pendant un mois.

- Peut être, dis-je d'un ton égal, et en regardant toujours ailleurs.

- Regarde-moi, dit-il en prenant ma tête entre ses mains et en la tournant vers lui. Je me suis inquiété durant les trois premiers jours, je t'ai ensuite cherché seul durant un jour, puis accompagné de Thomas et Drago durant l'autre journée.

- C'est vrai ? demandai-je avec une lueur dans les yeux.

- Oui.

- Peu n'importe. Je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre sur toi ! D'abord tu te dispute avec moi en me disant que tu n'arrives pas à être mon ami, puis tu reviens en me disant que tu t'es inquiété et que tu m'as cherché. Je ne comprends plus rien ! " dis-je en dégageant mon visage de sa main.

Severus se contente de me regarder sans rien dire. Je le fixe en attendant une réponse, réponse qui ne vient pas.

" Réponds-moi ! S'il te plaît, explique-moi, dis-je en mettant la tête dans mes mains.

- Je ne peux rien dire à ça.

- Comment ça tu ne peux rien dire à ça ?! Argh ! Tu m'énerves vraiment. Laisse tomber, toute façon, je dois faire quelque chose. "

Je m'en vais directement. Je prépare mon sac de handball, pour le match à venir. Je monte et descends, en allant et venant dans la maison durant quinze bonnes minutes. Après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois que mon sac est parfaitement fait, je prépare à mangé pour midi. J'apporte un peu de ce que j'ai préparé à Rogue pour qu'il mange avant que mes parents ne reviennent. Puis en voyant que mes parents viennent d'arriver, je range tout d'un coup de baguette et pousse Rogue jusqu'à ma chambre.

" Bon ok, là tu n'as aucune idée de comment rentrer à Poudlard et aucun lieu où aller c'est ça ?

- Oui, approuve-t-il.

- Alors, je suis d'accord que tu restes ici, mais tu dois te faire très discret ! C'est-à-dire que je ne veux pas que mes parents te voit, ni que personne d'autre d'ailleurs. C'est compris ?!

- Oui, je ne me ferrais pas voir.

- Et tu restes ici, dans ma chambre pendant que je serais à mon match. Tiens ma bague d'invisibilité en attendant.

- Quoi, tu veux que je reste ici ? Je n'ai rien à faire ici !

- Mais vois les choses en face ! Tout le monde sait qui est Severus Rogue dans mon monde alors soit ils vont trouver ça louche et voir la ressemblance soit ils vont te prendre pour un illuminé ! Même s'ils n'auraient pas tord... En plus, tu ne sais pas t'habiller en moldu.

- Alors un, tu n'as qu'à me dire comment m'habiller et me comporter, et ensuite je pourrais utiliser ta bague d'invisibilité pour te suivre.

- Ni pense même pas. Déjà je suis gentille de te la prêter alors, fais ce que je te dis pour une fois ! Maintenant plus de bruit, il y a mes parents et je dois aller manger avec eux ! "

Je le laisse donc dans ma chambre et monte déjeuner tranquillement. Mais je sens vite que quelque chose ne va pas. Je sens la présence de Severus près de moi et je comprends qu'il m'a déjà désobéi. _Mais tu es infernal ! Un vrai enfant ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'écouter pour une fois ?!_

_Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?_

_Je l'ai su c'est tout. Je ne sais pas comment. Maintenant soit tu te fais plus discret qu'un mort soit tu retourne dans ma chambre et c'est moi qui fais en sorte que tu sois aussi discret qu'un mort._

_Je serais plus discret que jamais. Et ne me menace pas, je suis ton professeur._

_Eh bien si mon professeur pouvais commencer par se taire. _

_Quel caractère !..._

_Je t'entends encore ! Et on se demande à cause de qui j'ai ce caractère._

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre, et ferme mes pensées. Je me re concentre ensuite sur mon déjeuner et sur la discussion de mes parents. Je n'y arrive pourtant pas vraiment durant tout ce temps. Je ne fais que penser à Severus, à notre conversation, à Poudlard, à ses élèves et professeurs,...

Le weekend passe et Severus est toujours là. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, ce que je trouve parfaitement normal en étant aussi bizarre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre notre dispute, mais je sais que je ne peux pas lui pardonner facilement. _Je me doute que de toute façon, il n'a aucune envie de redevenir mon ami. Et puis, à quoi bon ?... _Je descends dans ma chambre, où je retrouve Severus assis au milieu de mon lit. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je le vois me regarder de façon spéciale, et je me demande s'il m'a entendu penser. Je referme la porte doucement derrière moi, puis tout aussi doucement je me retourne et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

" Rogue, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais demain je dois aller en cours. Seulement il y a un petit problème. Je vais devoir te laisser ici, alors je compte sur toi pour te faire plus discret que jamais et pour rester dans cette maison, quoi qu'il en soit, dis-je en articulant.

- Hum...

- Sérieusement, je veux que tu restes ici quoi qu'il en soit ! Tu ne bouges pas de cette maison, même pas un pied en dehors. C'est compris ?

- Oui oui, j'ai compris. "

Après un long échange de regards, nous finissons par nous coucher mais j'ai du mal à dormir. Le fait étant que je n'ai pas confiance en lui pour qu'il reste à la maison, mais aussi car nous dormons tous deux dans la même pièce. J'entends sa respiration depuis mon lit, et je sens qu'il ne dort pas encore. Je pars peu à peu dans mes pensées, mais veille d'abord à bien fermer mes pensées. Je m'endors au bout d'un petit moment bercée par la respiration de Rogue.

Je me réveille tôt le lendemain pour aller au lycée, et tente de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je prends mes affaires, monte petit-déjeuner, me laver, me maquiller,... Je pars ensuite en direction de mon arrêt de bus, et lorsque que celui-ci arrive je m'installe tranquillement à l'intérieur. Je regarde durant tout le trajet à l'extérieur et remarque des choses bizarres... Je vois une biche qui manque de passer sous le bus, une forme sombre ondulante sous le vent et toutes sortes de choses. Mon premier cours passe, et j'oublie ces étranges formes. Le cours de mathématique se passe en revanche d'une étrange façon. Plusieurs choses se passent de façons peu habituelles mais je n'y prête pas réellement attention. Lors du déjeuner les événements eux aussi deviennent curieux. Un de mes amis de classe rigole avec moi, et bizarrement, son plateau se renverse sur lui. J'explose de rire en plein milieu du self, puis l'aide à ramasser tout ce qui est tombé en continuant à me foutre de sa figure. Nous terminons de manger sans que rien n'attire mon attention. Mais en reprenant les cours de l'après-midi, les choses deviennent d'autant insolites. Je recroisse mon ex petit copain dans les couloirs du lycée, et nous rigolons un peu. Mais au beau milieu de son emprise de chatouilles, il trébuche et s'ouvre la tête. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie et remonte en cours avec un billet de l'infirmière. Mais je ne prends pas la direction de ma salle. Je vais dans un couloir peu fréquenté et ralentit légèrement le pas en me concentrant. Puis d'un seul coup, je me retourne et attrape quelque chose qui semble invisible dans ma main.

" Severus ! Je t'avais interdit ! Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance, c'est fou ça ! Tu me déçois réellement.

- Alors déjà tu te calme. Ensuite tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester là-bas enfermé ? Je suis Severus Rogue pas un stupide rat de laboratoire ! Et comment as-tu fais pour savoir que j'étais là ?

- Hum... Comment dire... Peut être parce que j'ai vu une biche, une forme noir ondulante, qu'un plateau s'est renversé sur un de mes amis sans raisons apparente, que mon ex petit-copain vient de s'ouvrir le front en tombant encore une fois sans raison et pleins de petites choses plus incroyable les unes que les autres ! dis-je d'un ton qui ne masque rien de mon énervement.

- J'avoue que je n'ai pas été d'une discrétion époustouflante par rapport à toi, mais les autres n'y ont vu que du feu. Et puis qui te dit que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit à ces jeunes hommes ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas, mon petit doigt peu être, crachai-je d'un ton arrogant et agacé.

- Ok... Et comment as-tu su que j'étais à cet endroit précis ? dit-il en regardant ma main qui agrippe encore son poignet.

- Je l'ai su c'est tout, dis en lâchant avec force son poignet. Bon, je sais que tu ne va pas rentrer à la maison, alors fait ce que tu veux, mais sois discret ! "

Sur ces mots, je m'en vais rapidement vers ma salle de cours. Avant d'entrer, je prends grand soin de modifier l'heure du billet d'absence. Je toque et entre dans la salle. A ce même moment, les regards se tournent vers moi, et ma professeure de sciences physique me regarde d'un air hautain. Je lui tends mon billet de retard et je vois à son regard qu'elle s'apprête à chipoter. Au moment où elle ouvre la bouche, j'entends en un chuchotement à peine audible un " Impero ", et ma professeure me dit bonjour en me demandant d'aller m'assoir en silence. Je pars donc m'assoir sur une chaise du fond de la salle et envoute ma feuille pour qu'elle prenne des notes du cours pendant que je réfléchis. _Merci de m'avoir aidé._

_De rien, c'était un peu de ma faute en même temps._

_Un peu ? Beaucoup oui, voir totalement. Enfin bref... Pourquoi avoir éloigné ces deux garçons de moi ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Un réflex surement, et aussi par rapport à Drago._

_Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre quand même ?!_

_En supposant que je me sois déjà arrêté._

_T'es lourd là. Et pourquoi m'avoir suivi ? Il y a pleins d'autres choses que tu aurais pu aller voir._

_Je te surveille._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour pas que tu fasses de bêtises._

_En attendant c'est toi qui en fait le plus..._

_Peu n'importe. Bon est-ce que tu m'accepte avec toi jusqu'à la fin de tes cours ?_

_Parce que j'ai le choix peut être ?_

_Non en effet. _

" Marie, m'interpelle la professeur.

- Oui ?

- J'attends que vous répondiez à ma question. "

_La solution de gauche._

" Heu... C'est la solution de gauche. La solution de sulfate de cuivre. "

Fière d'avoir étonné ma professeur et de l'avoir quelque peu ridiculisé devant la classe, je l'a regarde d'un air de défi et attends qu'elle tourne la tête.

_Tu continus à défier les gens..._

_J'ai pris l'habitude avec toi. Au fait, merci._

_De rien. _

Le reste de mes cours se passent plus ou moins bien. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite les cours et ne parle pas à Rogue. Je le sens tout de même proche, et je comprends au fur et à mesure qu'il évalue, étudie, tente de comprendre, apprends, des choses dans mes différents cours. Ca me parait étrange qu'il puisse trouver ça intéressant, enfin si c'est le cas. Il se peut aussi qu'il soit juste en train de se ficher de nous.

Durant toute l'après-midi, je le sens vagabonder derrière moi. A chacun de mes déplacements, j'entends le bruissement, le froissement sa cape. Je sens ses soupirs lorsque mes amis garçons m'approchent, ce qui me fait d'ailleurs doucement rire. Après mes derniers cours de la journée, je pars prendre le bus qui me mène à ma salle de handball, et m'installe confortablement à l'intérieur. Le bus est vide, seul la conductrice et moi sommes à l'intérieur, et bien sur Severus qui me suit de partout. Arrivé à mon arrêt de bus, je vais m'assoir sur un des bancs non loin de mon gymnase et attends un peu là. Le parc est désert. C'est un endroit très calme, vert, avec un magnifique environnement. Les arbres sont fleuris, et le sol est jonché de toutes sortes de fleurs plus belle les unes que les autres. Tout est coloré, tout est beau, un peu comme dans un rêve. Le banc sur lequel je me trouve est au milieu d'arbres et de fleurs. Il est caché par ceux-ci, ce qui me rend invisible aux yeux des autres. D'un coup, je vois Severus apparaitre à quelques pas de moi. Le vent fait voler sa cape de façon qu'il me rappelle réellement son image dans le film. Il s'approche doucement, théâtralement et vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Nous restons assit là, sans rien dire durant quelques minutes, de longues minutes. Au bout d'un certain moment, Rogue finit par se tourner vers moi et me dit :

" Je pense qu'on devrait essayer.

- Pardon ? demandai-je.

- Je pense qu'on devrait tenter de rentrer à Poudlard.

- Mais comment ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont j'ai pu revenir ici, et de la façon de retourner là-bas. Et toi non plus tu n'as aucune idée. Nous sommes comme pris au piège ici, comme j'étais prise au piège dans le film où vous jouez tous.

- Tu n'étais pas prise au piège. Oses dire que tu n'aimais pas y être.

- Là n'est pas la question. Bien sur que j'ai adoré étudier la magie, être avec des sorciers, pratiquer, et tout le reste. Mais j'aime aussi vivre ici. Les deux mondes sont pour moi merveilleux de façons différentes. Mais malheureusement dans ton monde je n'ai pas ma place ! Alors laisse-moi. Tu n'as pas ta place ici, comme je n'ai pas ma place là-bas... dis-je tristement.

- Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas ta place là-bas ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de Drago, ni de Thomas, ni de personne d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas à ta hauteur. Tu ne m'apprécie pas, avoue tu voudrais bien que je ne sois plus jamais dans ton monde. Je contrarie tes plans, tes devoirs, tes envies et tellement d'autres choses. Je te contrarie. Regarde, la preuve tu reste là à ne rien dire, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. "

Je détourne le regard en direction des arbres à ma gauche. Le silence retombe, et dur encore longtemps. Je pars dans mes réflexions, et pense à toutes sortes de choses. Je me rends compte à quel point Drago et Thomas me manquent, à quel point ils me sont indispensable. J'ai une folle envie de les serrer dans mes bras, de les enlacer et de leurs parler, de me confier à eux. Ils me sont devenus indispensable, et pourtant je ne sais pas comment faire pour aller les revoir. Je ne comprends pas de quelle façon je suis revenu, et de quelle façon je pourrais repartir. J'ai beau tenter de comprendre comment je suis arrivée à Poudlard et comment j'en suis repartie, il n'y a rien a faire. Soudain, je sens quelque chose d'incertain, je sens Rogue pensif, et j'ai l'impression qu'il a une idée.

" Miss, et si la volonté était la clé de tout.

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu es arrivée à Poudlard car tu aimais la saga Harry Potter et que tu aurais voulu y participer. Tu es repartie lorsque plus rien n'allais, que les gens d'ici te manquaient trop, et que tu ne pouvais plus voir Drago, Thomas et moi. Je suis venu ici par la volonté de te trouver. Peut être qu'avec la volonté d'y retourner, nous arriverions à repartir là-bas. Et peut être même que tu arriverais à aller et venir entre les deux mondes.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y crois pas réellement. Je ne suis pas sûre de ta théorie, puisqu'elle est à moitié fausse. "

Il me lance un regard interrogatif, mais je n'y réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que je ne crois pas au fait qu'il soit venu ici parce qu'il voulait me retrouver. Je pense seulement qu'il a réussit car Dumbledore lui a demandé, il a surement mis son grain de sel. Après un petit moment de réflexion, je sens une main se refermer sur mon avant bras avec force. D'une voix rauque, Rogue me dit :

" Pense de toutes tes forces à ce que tu veux revoir à Poudlard. Comme à Drago, Thomas, aux cours, Potter, Granger, les deux Weasley, Prince, Black, Hagrid, McGonagall ou même Dumbledore. Pense très très fort à ton envie d'y retourner. "

Je ne cherche pas à discuter, je préfère le laisser y croire. Je m'exécute, et pense avec force à toutes ces personnes, au manque qu'ils provoquent en moi, à nos amitiés,... D'un seul coup, je sens le sol se dérober sous moi, et ai à peine le temps de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Rogue. Nous tournons encore plus vite que lorsque nous avons transplané. Peu à peu, je commence à avoir la nausée, mais en voyant les formes de Poudlard se dessiner, je l'oublie, et le sourire présent sur le visage de Rogue, s'installe sur le mien. Nous tournons de moins en moins et finissons par tomber à terre. En regardant autour de moi, je me rends compte que nous sommes arrivés dans nos appartements. Aussitôt je vois deux masses noires fondre sur moi avec puissance. Je découvre alors Prince et Black, et les enlace avec force. Je me rends ensuite dans ma chambre où je découvre Vanille, mon hibou, dans sa cage. Je lui ouvre et après m'avoir fait la fête, elle s'envole dans le ciel sous mon regard attendri. Je prends ensuite le balai qu'Harry, Ron, Ginny et leur famille m'ont offert pour mon anniversaire et sort voler un peu. Je me rends ensuite dans le bureau de Dumbledore où nous parlons un petit moment. Il me dit qu'il viendra me voir d'ici quelques jours, et me demande de me reposer un peu en attendant. Je rentre ensuite dans ma chambre et me change avant de me rendre dans la Grande Salle. A peine arrivée, je sens quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un fondre sur moi. C'est Ginny suivit d'Hermione. Toute deux me serrent dans leurs bras et m'embrasse sur la joue. Harry et Ron viennent ensuite me dire bonjour et me proposer de manger avec eux. J'accepte tout de suite, et leur demande juste de m'accorder quelques minutes avant de venir à leur table. Je me dirige rapidement vers la table des Serpentard, et plus précisément vers Drago. Je pose mes mains sur ses yeux et attends sa réaction.

" Je ne sais pas du tout qui ça peut être, dit-il calmement.

- Cherche un peu, murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

- Marie ! Tu es revenu ?! s'écrit-il en se retournant. Mon dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué. Oh viens là ! dit-il en m'attirant vers lui.

- Toi aussi ! Oh Drago, là je vais aller manger avec les Gryffondor, mais passe dans ma chambre après si tu veux.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors.

- Oui, bonne appétit " , dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je pars après ensuite à la table des Gryffondor, et m'assois à côté de Thomas qui est de dos. Je comprends qu'il ne m'a pas vu, et décide de l'embêter un peu. Je fais alors apparaître une plume dans ma main, et lui chatouille l'oreille avec. Il se retourne vivement en criant :

" Qui est-ce qui m'embête encore ?! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser un peu ? Oh Marie ! Tu es revenu ! Quelle bonne surprise !

- Ha ha, je t'ai bien eu !

- Effectivement. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! Raconte-moi tout ! " me demande-t-il avec empressement.

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire depuis le début, la façon dont je suis partie, comment c'était chez moi, la possibilité que j'avais d'utiliser la magie, et la façon dont je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Tout le monde me pose des questions et je n'ai pratiquement pas le temps de répondre à toutes les questions. Nous arrivons bien vite au dessert et je leur promets de tout leurs raconter plus tard. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je m'assois sur le canapé et attends l'arrivée de Drago. Au bout d'un petit moment, la porte s'ouvre et je me lève en pensant accueillir Drago, mais ça n'est pas lui. Rogue entre doucement et referme la porte. Il s'approche de moi et au bout de quelques minutes me dit :

" J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore si je pouvais réaménager ici, mais je voulais aussi te demander ton accord, alors voilà, veux-tu bien que je réaménage dans ces appartements ?

- Severus... Je me dois de te rappeler deux choses. D'abord, tu habitais ici bien avant moi alors si tu veux revenir, je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin de me demander. Ensuite, c'est toi qui a voulu partir, moi je n'ai jamais voulu que ce soit le cas.

- Mais oui, c'est ça...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te crois pas. Tout le monde rêve d'une chose commune, que je parte ! Et je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule élève à ne pas vouloir que ce soit le cas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux encore me mentir !

- Mais je ne te mens pas ! Ca n'est pas possible, tu es infernal ! Severus Rogue combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que je ne suis pas tout le monde ! J'ai envie que tu reviennes vivre ici, et même si cela te parait bizarre, c'est le cas ! Quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre ?!

- Tu veux dire que...

- Que quoi ?! Que tu comptes pour moi ? Mais combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Bien sur que oui. De quelle façon vais-je devoir te le prouver ? Parce qu'au bout d'un moment ça devient lourd que tu n'y crois pas.

- Je...je...

- Je sais que tu as du mal à faire confiance après tout ce qui t'ais arrivé. Mais je ne pense pas que je sois pareille que les autres. Ce lien qui nous lie n'en est-t-il pas la preuve ? Et nos chiens ? Noël ? Nos appartements partagés ? Et tant de choses encore ! Vas-tu enfin comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas nous haïr, ni être juste l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous devons être ensemble, nous sommes amis, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi quelque chose de fort nous lie. Veux-tu enfin qu'on fasse la paix pour de bon ?

- Oui, je veux bien. "

Nous nous approchons l'un de l'autre et sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, nous nous enlaçons pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre. C'est la première fois que nous nous faisons un vrai câlin, et j'avoue qu'à l'intérieur de ses bras, je me sens protégée et rassurée. Mais à ce même moment, la porte s'ouvre et se referme. Nous nous décollons vite l'un de l'autre mais pas assez, et je découvre que la personne qui nous a surpris est Drago.

" Waah, vous m'épaterez toujours vous deux. Marie, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais car je n'ai fait de câlin à Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es jaloux ? demande Severus en rigolant.

- C'est bon, il va neiger, mon parrain fait un sourire, un vrai. Pas un de ses nombreux sourires de moqueries, un sourire de plaisanteries.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est beaucoup en un soir ! dis-je en souriant. Bon venez-vous assoir, je vais apporter du thé."

Ils s'asseyent tout les deux sur le canapé et je ramène le thé. Je m'assois ensuite sur le fauteuil et sur la demande de Drago, raconte nos péripéties des derniers jours. Je lui donne beaucoup de détails, et nous ne voyons pas le temps passer, si bien que lorsque nous nous en rendons compte, l'heure du couvre-feu est déjà largement passée. Drago essaye de sortir de nos appartements sans se faire voir, mais malheureusement Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard le concierge, est postée devant notre porte.

" Je crois que Drago va devoir dormir ici, dis-je.

- Ici ? s'écrit Severus. Il n'y a pas assez de lits.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, si. Nous avons des lits deux places, et il y a le canapé. Hors nous n'allons pas laisser Drago dormir sur le canapé tout de même.

- Marie, je ne peux pas non plus le laisser dormir avec toi, et il ne dormira pas avec moi, c'est hors de question !

- Que veux-tu faire dans ce cas ? demandai-je.

- Eh bien, je me disais que tu pourrais peux être lui prêter ta bague d'invisibilité.

- Rooh, tu m'énerves. Tiens, je te la prête Drago, mais fais-y attention, très attention !

- Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt. "

Il s'en va discrètement et nous le regardons partir. Nous refermons ensuite le porte et restons planté là sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, nous décidons d'aller nous coucher et nous souhaitons bonne nuit.

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. Je me lève à neuf heure du matin, me prépare tranquillement, déjeune dans ma chambre, étudie un peu puis je pars en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. J'arrive devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et la salue.

" Bonjour, Madame. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien et vous, Marie ?

- Parfaitement. Puis-je entrer ?

- Bien sur. A bientôt. "

Je la salue de nouveau, et entre en direction de la salle commune. En arrivant à l'intérieur, je vois Neville Londubat dans un coin. Il semble secoué de soubresauts. Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il se retourne et je m'accroupie devant lui.

" Que ce passe-t-il Neville ?

- Oh euh...rien désolé, Marie, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça. Ne t'excuse pas. Tu peux me raconter tu sais.

- C'est bête, mais en faite c'est seulement que le professeur Rogue m'a confisqué mon crapaud et j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse quelque chose...

- Ca n'a rien de bête. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne lui fera rien.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Moi j'ai vraiment peur qu'il lui fasse quelque chose...

- Je le sais. Bon reste ici, je vais le chercher.

- Mais comment vas-tu... "

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Je m'en vais en direction de mes appartements et je tombe sur Severus qui s'apprête à sortir mais je le tire à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le temps de ne rien dire.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis allée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et devine qui j'ai vu ? Neville Londubat ! Il pleurait à chaude larmes.

- Ce n'est pas possible, mais quel imbécile celui-là...

- Tais-toi ! Je veux que tu me rendes immédiatement son crapaud.

- P-Pardon ? Ca ne va pas ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Parce que tu le lui as surement pris pour une mauvaise raison, comme d'habitude.

- J-Je... Ca n'est pas parce que nous partageons les mêmes appartements que tu peux tout te permettre avec moi, Marie.

- Ecoute, Severus. Je pense que tu es si sévère avec lui parce qu'il te rappelle un peu quelqu'un et que tu veux le secouer.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

- Si, tu vois très bien. Il te ressemble. Tu étais aussi isolé que lui à l'époque, et comme lui tu n'étais pas le meilleur des élèves, sauf en potions. Lui, il est doué en botanique. S'il te plaît, tu sais bien que ce que tu fais ne l'aide pas, au contraire. Laisse-le un peu, il trouvera sa voix seul, dis-je en m'approchant et en lui prenant l'avant-bras pour le faire céder.

- Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande.

- Merci. "

Il part dans sa chambre puis reviens avec un crapaud dans les mains. Il me le donne et après l'avoir de nouveau remercier, je me rends dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. En entrant, je constate que Neville n'a pas changé de place. Il se retourne et je lui tends son crapaud.

" Oh, merci beaucoup ! Comment as-tu fais ?

- Il n'est pas si terrible que ça quand on le sait. Mais je serai toi, j'essayerai de faire des efforts en défense contre les forces du mal pour lui prouver un peu ce que tu vaux.

- Mais je ne vaux rien...

- C'est sur que si tu te lamente, tu n'y arriveras pas. Bon, je te propose un marché.

- Oui ?

- Je m'en sors plutôt bien en défense contre les forces du mal, alors je pourrais t'aider, mais toi il faut que tu me promettes de faire des efforts. C'est d'accord ?

-Euh... Je ... Oui, je peux essayer.

- Non, tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas y arriver. Première leçon : pars gagnant sinon tu peux toujours donner la victoire aux autres.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment.

- Tu me remercieras à la fin. Allez en attendant, je dois aller voir les autres, mais commence à réviser. A bientôt alors. Je te donnerai les heures de cours particulier. "

A peine ai-je dit ça, que je m'en vais en direction des autres. Je m'assois entre Hermione et Ginny. Nous parlons tous un peu, puis Harry, Ron et Thomas s'en vont nous laissant entre filles. Nous parlons durant un long moment. Ginny nous confie qu'elle a des problèmes avec son petit copain et en bonnes amies, nous lui donnons des conseils. Vers midi nous nous rendons toutes trois dans la Grande Salle pour manger puis nous allons voir le match de Quidditch qui oppose les Gryffondor aux Serpentard. Je m'assois à côté d'Hermione et de Ginny. Le début du match se déroule normalement mais peu à peu ça tourne mal. Les matchs opposant les Gryffondor aux Serpentard ne se déroulent déjà habituellement pas bien mais là... Les deux équipes sont arrogantes l'une envers l'autre. J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour Harry et pour Drago qui sont touS deux attrapeurs dans les équipes qui s'opposent. D'un seul coup, mes peurs se concrétisent. Drago percute Harry, et tout deux zigzaguent dans les airs en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Ils essayent tous deux de se maintenir en l'air mais je vois bien que ça ne va pas être possible. Je me lève rapidement et jette un coup d'œil en direction de Rogue. _Severus, il faut faire quelque chose ! Sinon Harry ou Drago vont se faire mal ! Severus ! _

_Je ne peux rien faire. Dumbledore est juste à côté de moi, et s'il me voit faire quelque chose..._

_Mais, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! Dis-moi, ce que je peux faire ! _

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que je vois Drago tomber de son balai et percuter le sol après une chute d'une quinzaine de mètre. Mais avant de toucher le sol, un cognard le frappe en pleine tête. Je descends des gradins plus vite que jamais et me précipite sur le terrain avant tout le monde. Les joueurs sont déjà à terre, mais je suis la première à côté de Drago.

" Drago, réponds-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Pitié, Drago ! "

Soudain, je sens une main ferme se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et découvre Severus.

" Eloigne-toi, Marie.

- Non, non ! Drago, réponds-moi ! criai-je alors qu'une larme perle sur ma joue. Drago... "

Mes larmes commencent à couler et je vois Severus qui s'affaire à éloigner les autres. Quelqu'un emmène Drago à l'infirmerie, et alors que je m'apprête à le suivre Severus me tire en direction de nos appartements. Je me laisse faire sans rien dire. En arrivant dans nos appartements, Rogue m'installe sur le canapé, et par me chercher une sorte de remontant qu'il a crée.

" Ca va ? me demande-t-il gentiment.

- Heu oui... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'être si hystérique.

- Ouais... C'est vrai que c'était un peu disproportionné, tu m'as étonné. Mais en un sens, pas tant que ça.

- P-Pourquoi ?

- Ca fait quelques temps que Drago et toi, vous parlez moins et même si tu t'entends mieux avec tes amis, Drago et toi, c'est quelque chose de différent. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te dis ce que je pense. Jamais Drago n'avait autant fait confiance à quelqu'un et surtout pas en si peu de temps.

- Ah... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Ne dis rien et cours le voir. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

- Oui, tu as raison, j'y vais ! "

Rogue sort de nos appartement tandis que je prends rapidement un petit gilet dans ma chambre et un petit sac que je remplis de deux ou trois choses dont ma baguette puis je sors en courant de nos appartements pour me diriger tout aussi vite vers l'infirmerie. Je me change rapidement en chien-loup pour monter plus rapidement. Arrivé devant la porte je la pousse en me métamorphosant de nouveau en moi et tombe sur les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue.

" Bonjour, excusez-moi pour cette entrée euh disons... fracassante. Je voulais voir Drago mais je peux revenir plus tard.

- Tu peux rester nous avons fini de parler avec ces deux jeunes hommes " , dit-il en s'écartant.

Je remarque enfin qu'Harry se tient derrière lui. Rogue le regarde avec arrogance puis regarde ensuite le professeur McGonagall en la défiant du regard de le contredire.

" Severus, je ne pense pas que nous avions fini de discuter avec Harry.

- Eh bien nous pouvons peut être allé discuter plus loin puisque Drago n'est pas en état de parler.

- Comment ça pas en état, demandai-je d'un seul coup.

- Il est assommé rien de plus, miss. Enfin nous n'avons pas vraiment de diagnostique pour l'instant.

- Je peux ? dis-je en regardant le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui. Je pense que Severus à raison. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, quand Drago sera en état. "

Je m'approche doucement de Drago regarde Harry lui demande un peu de ses nouvelles puis me re concentre sur Drago. Tout le monde quitte la pièce et je reste seule à côté de Drago. Je prends une chaise et m'assois à côté de lui en attendant qu'il se réveille. En attendant qu'il se réveille, je décide de sortir un livre, mais j'abandonne vite l'idée. J'ai trop de choses qui me vienne à l'esprit, trop de choses qui me tracassent. Déjà, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer la façon dont j'ai pu revenir ici, et je pense qu'il faudrait que j'essaye de faire l'aller-retour entre les deux mondes. Je pense aussi bien sur à Drago, à se que Severus m'a dit à propos de lui, mais à chaque fois que j'y pense un nom me reviens à l'esprit : Mathieu._ Et si je n'avais pas réellement tourné la page. Bien sur dans mon monde que peux utiliser la magie donc je peux me rendre chez lui quand je veux. Mais comment je pourrais lui expliquer ça ? Et puis, je crois que j'aurai du mal à être avec Mathieu... _Je pense aussi à la joie que j'éprouve maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes amis, car j'ai vraiment cru les perdre à jamais. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que je ne remarque pas que Drago s'est mis à bouger. C'est quand je commence à l'entendre murmurer que je réagis.

" Ma-Marie... Marie, murmure-t-il.

- Je suis là Drago, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Harry et toi vous êtes battu dans les airs pour le Vif d' Or et vous avez perdu l'équilibre. Vous avez tenté de vous rattraper mais seul Harry y ai parvenu. Du coup tu as fais une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres et tu t'es pris un cognard sur la tête. Mon dieu, tu m'as fais tellement peur ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur, je-je... dis-je en le serrant contre moi alors qu'une larme coule sur me joue.

- Calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant. Je me souviens t'avoir vu descendre des gradins très vite et avoir accouru vers moi. Tu me suppliais de te répondre mais ma bouche ne voulait pas s'ouvrir puis plus rien, tout est devenu noir. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais eu si peur...

- Ce que tu peux être débile toi ! Drago, je tiens tellement à toi, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose... Je ne peux même pas imaginer qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose !

- Mais tu étais si distante ces derniers temps, je ne comprends pas. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, non ! Ca ne vient absolument pas de toi. C'est compliqué de te l'expliquer mais... il y a eu plusieurs événements dont il faut que je te parle. Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver, d'accord ?

- Hum... Bon oui, c'est d'accord.

- D'accord. Alors... "

Je lui raconte tout, dans tous les détails. Je lui explique depuis le début tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Victor, ses menaces, son comportement, et tout le reste. Je lui explique aussi que je me suis éloignée de lui pour essayer de le préserver et de ne pas changer les futurs événements. Je lui dévoile tout sans rien cacher. Et dès que j'ai fini, je me tais et baisse les yeux sur mes mains. Au bout de cinq minutes à fixer mes mains, je sens une pression sur celle-ci. Drago a posé sa main sur les miennes.

" Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Marie. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu me protéger, mais je pense que tu aurais pu faire autrement.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je m'en veux tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Si, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Bon, on en reparlera plus tard, là il faut que tu te repose. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

- Heu oui, j'avoue que j'ai un peu faim.

- Bien alors attends. "

Je sors la baguette de mon sac et lance un sort. Aussitôt une assiette apparaît, ainsi qu'une cuillère. Je fais ensuite apparaître un bon gâteau au fruit rouge, avec de la chantilly.

" Mon dieu, je ne savais pas que le fais que tu viennes à l'infirmerie pour me voir me ferais grossir ! dit-il en rigolant.

- Ha ha ! Au fait, désolée, j'ai oublié de te demander ce que tu aimais. Ca te va ?

- Oui, bien sur ! J'adore les gâteaux aux fruits rouges, surtout avec de la chantilly.

- Han ! Moi aussi ! dis-je.

- Sale gourmande ! " me dit-il en me tendant sa cuillère remplie de gâteau et de chantilly.

Il bouge la cuillère devant moi et j'essaye de l'attraper avec ma bouche, en vain. Il s'amuse longtemps à ce petit jeu, et de temps en temps j'arrive à en avoir un petit bout. Il mange une cuillère sur deux de cet énorme bout de gâteau. Et je le vois reprendre des couleurs. Un sourire vient de nouveau marquer son visage et j'en suis heureuse. Au bout d'un petit moment, je l'oblige à se reposer un peu. Je passe la nuit à ses côtés et tente de rester éveillé, mais aux environs de trois heures du matin je m'endors. Quelques heures plus tard, quelque chose me réveille et je me rends compte que c'est Rogue qui me secoue légèrement pour me réveiller.

" Marie, va te reposer, je vais prendre la relève. Et c'est un ordre alors ne discute pas.

- Bon, d'accord. Préviens-moi si tu as des nouvelles. D'accord ? dis-je en m'inquiétant.

- Oui, maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter, il est en sécurité et je suis avec lui...

- Oui, tu as raison. Merci. Au revoir alors."

A contrecœur, je sors de la pièce et me rends dans ma chambre. En arrivant, je suis tellement fatiguée, que j'utilise un sort pour me changer. Je tombe ensuite dans mon lit sans même prendre la peine de me mettre dans les couvertures.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille vers les dix heures tirée de mon sommeil par les rayons du soleil et la pensée de Drago. Mais je me sens épiée. Je tourne la tête, et découvre Hermione assise sur un fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Je la regarde et lui demande.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Rogue m'a demandé de venir veiller à ce que tu sois bien en train de dormir ici. Apparemment il te soupçonnait de ne pas dormir et de retourner à l'infirmerie trop tôt. Il voulait aussi que je te dise qu'il t'interdisait d'y aller tant que tu ne t'étais pas reposé et tant que tu n'avais pas mangé un peu.

- Oh... Ce prof' sérieux... dis-je en faisant semblant qu'il me soule.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve ça bizarre. Jamais Rogue ne m'a appelé, ou n'a appelé quelqu'un, surtout un Gryffondor, pour veiller sur un autre élève.

- Oui mais je... euh... enfin, je ne pense pas être la seule, tu exagère surement.

- Marie, aller c'est bon. J'ai compris moi, Harry, lui n'y voit que du feu, et Ron aussi. Je soupçonne Ginny de s'en douter et Thomas s'en ai rendu compte en venant ici je pense... En tout cas, moi j'ai bien vu que c'était étrange toi et Rogue. Et je m'en suis vraiment douté quand il t'a tutoyé quand tu as couru auprès de Drago.

- T-Tu l'as entendu ? Mince...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la seule à l'avoir entendu.

- Tant mieux... Il aurait vraiment été en colère.

- Alors, comme ça le professeur Rogue te tutoie ?! Tu sais que ça en revanche c'est pas habituel du tout ! Mon dieu tu te rends compte quand même.

- Oui, c'est heu... étrange mais chut ! Tu ne le dis à personne, hein ?

- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon on ne me croira pas alors...

- Oui, c'est possible. Mais tu sais, il n'est pas si terrible que ce que vous ne le pensez tous...

- Peut être. C'est vrai que je n'y aurai jamais cru et pourtant si tu tentant bien avec lui, c'est qu'il doit tout de même ne pas être si terrible que ça.

- Oh non, il est même plutôt gentil quand on le connait mieux que les apparences. Enfin, il faut quand même un peu creuser pour le faire lâcher, mais bon... Disons que le fait que je sache à peu près tout de ce qu'il s'est passé avant et ce qu'il se passera après...

- Oui peut être effectivement.

- Bon, je suis désolée Hermione, ça n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te parler mais je dois aller voir Drago ! "

A peine ai-je dis ça que je commence à partir vers la porte. Je m'habille et me coiffe d'un rapide coup de baguette et commence à ouvrir la porte. Mais j'entends Hermione me dire :

" Mais tu n'as pas encore mangé Marie ! Rogue va me tuer si tu ne manges pas avant d'y aller. "

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer. Je cours en direction de l'infirmerie avec Hermione à mes trousses. Elle essaye en vain de m'arrêter mais je suis très rapide. _Waah, je cours plus vite que ce que je ne pensais. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour Drago, mais si c'est ça c'est fantastique à quel point je peux être rapide pour lui. _J'arrive très vite à l'infirmerie et fais attention à ne pas faire autant de bruit qu'hier. Je m'approche du lit de Drago et découvre Rogue à son chevet.

" Salut, dis-je gentiment.

- Bonjour, tu as petit-déjeuner ?

- Heu...oui, tentai-je de mentir.

- Menteuse ! Je sens ton mensonge d'ici ! J'avais envoyé Miss Granger pour qu'elle y veille pourtant.

- Oui, je sais. Mais ça n'est pas de sa faute. Tu sais comme je suis butée, et quand je m'inquiète je pense d'abord à venir avant d'obéir aux ordres, surtout aux tiens... dis-je en rigolant.

- Tu t'enfonces là ! Je te préviens tu vas aller...

- Marie ! Professeur Rogue. Heu... Excusez-moi, j'ai voulu l'a rattrapé mais...

- Mais cette jeune fille est une vraie tête de mule. Oui, miss, ne me regardez pas avec cet air, vous êtes effectivement butée.

- Pas besoin de me vouvoyer, Severus, Hermione est intelligente, elle a bien compris. Hein, Mione ?

- Je... Euh... Oui, mais...

- C'est bien là seule du groupe qui doit être intelligente alors, bougonne Severus.

- En même temps, on s'est bien caché aussi.

- Ouai, enfin bon, il n'empêche. Vous ne direz rien, miss Granger ? demande Severus méfiant.

- Bien sur que non, professeur, je vous le promets.

- Bien. Arrête de sourire bêtement toi ! me dit-il.

- Moi ? demandai-je outrée.

- Oui toi, qui d'autre ? me répond-il.

- Rooh, mais tu es vraiment un enfant Severus, ça n'est pas possible. Bon maintenant tu veux vraiment continuer à nous ridiculiser devant Hermione ou bien ?...

- Tu...!

- M'énerves. Tu l'as déjà dis des milliers de fois. Bon, des nouvelles de son état ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Heu oui... Il va bien, c'était un gros choc mais il est fort et serra sur pied d'ici peu.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Surtout si tu continue à lui apporter du gâteau.

- Mais comment as-tu... ?

- Su ? Facile. Il y avait une tache sur le drap, et puis ton esprit n'est pas très bien fermée je te rappelle.

- Severus ! Ca tu n'as pas le droit. Tu m'énerves réellement à m'épier par la pensée.

- Tu as cas mieux protéger ton esprit.

- Pfff, tu...

- M'énerves ?

- Non, j'allais dire que tu étais chiant et que tu m'exaspérais. Mais tu m'énerves aussi.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, intervient Hermione un peu gênée.

- Oh, euh... Oui, d'accord. Désolé, pour euh...ça, dis-je en désignant Rogue.

- Je t'ai entendu ! s'écrit-il.

- Je sais, c'était fait exprès au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris.

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? me chuchote Hermione.

- Non, seulement les trois quarts du temps ! dis-je en rigolant. Il faut un peu que quelqu'un lui tienne tête pour une fois. Bon aller, on se voit plus tard ! Bisous !

- A plus tard ! "

Je la regarde s'éloigner, puis me retourne vers Rogue qui affiche une mine boudeuse et éclate de rire en voyant son regard. En se rendant compte du comique de la situation, il se met lui aussi à rire puis peu à peu nous reprenons notre calme.

" Merci d'avoir envoyé Hermione pour veiller sur moi, dis-je doucement.

- De rien. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive de mal à ma colocataire comme disent les moldus, me dit-il en rigolant.

- Va te reposer un peu, je vais prendre le relai pour Drago.

- Marie, tu n'as pas assez dormi.

- Je me rattraperai la nuit prochaine ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mouai...

- Et la nuit d'après aussi. Allez file ! "

Je le regarde s'éloigner, et m'assois au chevet de Drago. Je reste à le regarder durant une bonne heure sans que rien ne se passe, puis au bout de tout ce temps, je le sens bouger un peu. Je le regard intensément et lui laisse le temps de se réveiller puis je lui dis gentiment bonjour.

" Tu as faim ? lui demandai-je.

- Heu...oui, un peu. Et soif aussi.

- D'accord, je te prépare ça. Mets-toi en position assis, ça sera plus pratique. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- J'aimerai des pancakes.

- Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! "

Je fais apparaitre un plateau sur ses genoux, ainsi qu'une assiette de pancakes, un verre d'eau et un verre de jus de citrouille, et plusieurs confitures. Je le regarde dans un premier temps engloutir son petit-déjeuner, puis je me rends compte que moi aussi j'ai une faim de loup n'ayant pratiquement pas mangé depuis la veille. Je fais apparaitre pour moi aussi des pancakes, ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange, du sucre et du chocolat bien chaud sur mes pancakes. Nous mangeons tous deux en discutant de choses et d'autres, comme les deux très bons amis que nous sommes. Plusieurs heures après le petit-déjeuner, madame Pomfresh vient dire à Drago qu'il peut sortir dans sa chambre à condition qu'il aille se reposer et que j'aille avec lui, pour veiller à ce qu'il aille bien dans sa chambre. Je lui réponds que je vais veiller sur lui et je l'emmène doucement en dehors de l'infirmerie. Après avoir descendu les marches de l'infirmerie et être arrivé vers mes appartements, nous faisons un petite pause. Je regarde un peu Drago, et d'un coup, je le vois tomber. Je le rattrape vite, et tente de le réveiller, en vain. Je l'emmène donc dans ma chambre au lieu de l'emmener jusqu'aux cachots et l'installe bien confortablement dans mon lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Je pars ensuite m'assoir dans le fauteuil du salon avec un livre de défense contre les forces du mal entre les mains.

La journée passe tranquillement. Je m'occupe de mon malade, le soigne, le nourris,... Je fais aussi mes devoirs, apprends de nouveaux sortilèges, fais un feu et joue avec celui-ci, je m'occupe aussi de Prince, Black et Berlioz. Mais j'ai du mal à tenir en place. Je demande alors à Prince de rester surveiller Drago pendant que je sors un peu dans le parc. Je me promène un peu, m'installe au creux d'un arbre que j'aime bien, et lit un peu. Au bout d'un petit moment, j'entends un petit groupe s'approcher de moi. Je repère aussitôt Vincent Crabble, Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson. Ces sont les Serpentard avec qui Drago traine quasiment tout le temps. A ce que je sais, ce ne sont pas vraiment des gens fréquentable.

" Eh toi la, dit Pansy en m'interpellant.

- Oui ? demandai-je calmement.

- Où est Drago ? me demande-t-elle avec arrogance et sans la moindre politesse.

- Tu peux me parler sur un autre ton tout de même. Il était à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure à cause de sa chute et maintenant il est dans mes appartements.

- D-Dans tes appartements ?! Pourquoi Drago est-il dans tes appartements ?! me demande-t-elle avec dédain.

- Parce que Drago n'allait pas bien. Mme Pomfresh a bien voulu le laisser sortir mais quand j'ai voulu le raccompagner à ses appartements chez les Serpentard, il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'est effondré dans mes bras. Du coup, je l'ai emmené dans mes appartements.

- T-Tu... Elle a osé emmener Drago dans ses appartements ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi ?! Et en plus tu fais croire qu'il est tellement faible qu'il t'est tombé dans les bras. dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Déjà que je n'aime pas qu'il reste avec cette... cette rien du tout, d'ailleurs !

- Tu vas te calmer toi ! Je ne t'ai pas manqué de respect à ce que je sache, alors ne m'en manque pas non plus.

- En trainant avec Drago, tu m'as manqué de respect ! Tu vas vite nous le rendre ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as forcé sale peste !

- Non mais tu t'es vu ? C'est toi la peste. Je ne l'ai pas forcé du tout. Et fais gaffe à ce que tu dis car je sais des choses sur toi alors... Je sais ce que tu feras plus tard, et je serai toi, je ne m'en vanterai pas. Sale traitresse.

- Oh mais j'ai à faire à une autre miss-je-sais-tout à ce que je vois ! Comme son ami. Le Choixpeau t'a désigné dans deux maisons dont la notre mais tu n'es pas une Serpentard !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas une petite peste comme toi ? demandai-je avec dédain. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, les Serpentard peuvent avoir un cœur ! dis-je en pensant à Severus.

- C'est ça. Serpentard est ma maison depuis toujours alors que toi tu es là depuis seulement quelques mois et tu penses tout savoir sur tout ! On va voir ça tout de suite ! Sors ta baguette ! Qu'est que tu attends, dit-elle en voyant que je ne réagis pas.

- J'ai toujours eu pour principe de ne pas être aussi idiote que les idiots !

- Sale peste ! Sort ta baguette où je n'hésiterai pas à te transformer en cendres ! me cri-t-elle folle de rage.

- Miss Parkinson que faites-vous là ? " dit un homme en abaissant sa baguette.

Je reconnais directement Rogue et sa voix rauque et glacial. Je lève les yeux et le dévisage de la même façon qu'il ne le fait. Sa cape vole derrière lui emportée par le vent. Cela lui donne un effet plus effrayent qu'à l'habituel.

" Allez-vous enfin vous décider à m'expliquer miss ? dit-il d'un ton glacial en regardant Pansy.

- Cette... Cette...

- Jeune femme, la coupe Rogue méprisant.

- Hum... grogne-t-elle. A osé emmener Drago dans ses appartements de force !

- De force ? N'exagérez-vous pas un peu, miss Parkinson ? demande-t-il en lui jetant un regard à vous glacer les os.

- Du tout, répond-elle toujours énervé.

- Alors au cas où, vous ne seriez pas au courant, Miss Simon partage les mêmes appartements que moi, et c'est moi-même qui lui ai demandé de m'amener Monsieur Malefoy. Je retire 20 points à Serpentard pour avoir faillit utiliser de la magie contre une autre élève et je vous mets en retenu avec moi demain de 6 heures à 7 heures. Miss Simon, venez ici, tout de suite, dit-il en me dévisageant.

- Euh... Pourquoi ? demandai-je calmement.

- Avec moi, IMMEDIATEMENT.

- S'il vous plaît, murmurai-je en le suivant.

- Pardon, me demande-t-il énervé.

- Rien... "

Je le suis sans un mot de plus jusqu'à nos appartements, et le regarde. Il s'est planté au milieu du salon droit comme un piquet sans dire un seul mot, en se contentant de me regarder énervé. Je ferme la porte et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

" Severus, tu sais que tu ne me fais pas peur... dis-je en voyant son regard noir. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment quand tu fais cette tête.

- Je ne peux pas tout le temps venir à ton secours, Marie.

- P-Pardon ! Non mais je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache ! dis-je outrée.

- Non, mais sans mon intervention...

- Sans ton intervention quoi ? demandai-je. Je tenais ma baguette discrètement dans ma main. Si elle avait attaqué, j'aurai pu me défendre.

- Et vous vous seriez blessé !

- Je ne comptais pas attaquer. Et je ne savais pas que tu estime tant ta chère miss Parkinson, Severus !

- Marie !

- Quoi ? Laisse tomber, ne viens pas m'aider, je suis assez grande pour le faire moi-même, surtout contre elle ! Drago est dans ma chambre, tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper et lui expliquer pourquoi je ne serai pas là !

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Alors soit je vais aller me promener, soit rentrer dans mon monde pour me défouler à mon entrainement ! Ca te va ou il faut que tu m'envois quelqu'un pour me surveiller ? criai-je énervé.

- Reviens ici immédiatement !

- Je ne suis pas ton chien ! "

Je pars alors en courant en direction de la sortie du château. Je suis très énervée contre Severus et d'un côté, je comprends un peu. Mais sa réaction n'était-elle pas un peu trop excessive ? Je pense d'un coup à mon monde et me rappelle ce que j'ai dit à Rogue : " _je vais rentrer dans mon monde pour me défouler à mon entrainement ! " _ Mais lorsque j'ai dis ça, je n'ai pas réellement réfléchis. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux circuler entre les deux mondes..._ Ca vaut la peine d'essayer... _Je ferme les yeux et pense avec force à mon envie de m'entrainer, de me défouler dans un bon entrainement de handball, avec des gens sans magie, qui n'y croient même pas, qui ne connaissent même pas son existence. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvre que j'ai atterris sur le même banc d'où je suis partie la dernière fois. Je contemple l'endroit, il est le même. J'ai toujours mon sac de handball à mes pieds et je regarde ma montre. Elle indique 19h10, je suis en retard ! Je me dépêche d'entrer dans la salle et de me changer. Ensuite je rejoins mes coéquipières sur le terrain, et oublie la dispute qui a eu lieu à peine une heure auparavant avec Severus. Mon entrainement se passe bien, je déborde tellement d'énergie, que j'ai du mal à la contenir. A la fin de mon entrainement, je me douche, me change puis pars avec mes parents en saluant mes amies. Chez moi, je termine quelques devoirs que je trouve bien plus facile que ceux du monde magique. En effet la difficulté n'est pas la même et les devoirs sont moins souvent des travaux pratique. Après avoir mangé, je me rends dans ma chambre et la range d'un coup de baguette. Un élan de maniaquerie monte en moi, et je décide de nettoyer ma chambre. Ménage, poussière, rangement, même mes placards y passent. Bien sur, j'utilise la magie pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Ayant fini, je m'étale sur mon lit, mets la radio et reste comme ça, à penser, durant un petit bout de temps.

_Marie. Tu m'entends ? Si c'est le cas réponds !_

_Severus, c'est toi ? Si c'est le cas, on dit : s'il te plaît quand on est poli._

_Oui, c'est moi. Et tu n'as qu'à dire que je ne suis pas poli. __Drago, il...il te demande._

_Pourquoi tu le dis comme ça ? Severus ?_

_Viens vite, tu comprendras. _

Je ne me fais pas prier, j'éteins la radio et me concentre avec une grande facilité sur mon envie de repartir dans le monde des sorciers. A peine ai-je émie la moindre envie, que je me retrouve dans le salon de nos appartements. Severus se tiens devant la porte et me regarde. Il est seul dans le salon. Aucune trace de Prince ou de Black, même mon hibou n'est pas là.

" Viens. En faite, il n'a pas l'air conscient... Il est un peu, bizarre. "

Il m'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et me laisse entrer pour que j'aille regarder. Je m'approche et m'installe sur le bord du lit en contemplant le corps de Drago agité de soubresauts. Son visage est plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire et il est couvert de sueur. D'un seul coup, il s'agite encore plus et se met à émettre des sortes de gémissements étranges.

" Non, non... Marie... Marie ! Marie !... "

Il continu sans relâche. On dirai une sorte de puissant cauchemars, très puissant. Je tends ma main et prends sa main dans la mienne en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortante. Au bout de quelques minutes, je tourne mon regard apeuré vers Severus et lui demande :

" As-tu prévenu quelqu'un ?

- Non, j'étais seul avec lui alors... Mais j'ai envoyé Prince et Black chercher Mme Pomfresh.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle les reconnaisse ?

- Je ne sais pas si elle reconnaitra Black mais Prince oui. La dernière fois que ta as été à l'infirmerie, il faisait les cents pas devant celle-ci et dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, il entrait discrètement pour venir s'assoir ou se coucher à côté de toi. Elle a du le virer au moins vingt fois par jour. Et ses aller-retour devant l'infirmerie l'agaçait à un point, tu ne peux pas savoir. Alors je pense qu'elle saura le reconnaitre, ne t'inquiète pas. "

Le comportement que vient de me décrire Severus m'amuse, Prince est un magnifique chien, mais je suis toujours énervée contre mon professeur et apeuré à cause de Drago ce qui m'empêche de sourire. _Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! _Je pars vers la salle de bain sous le regard mi amusé, mi angoissé du directeur vert et argent. Je fais apparaitre sorte de saladier, le remplie d'eau et y plonge un gant puis me dirige de nouveau vers ma chambre. Je m'assois à côté du malade, serre le gant et commence à le passer sur le visage crispé par la douleur de Drago. _Je ne comprends pas, comment une simple chute a-t-elle pu lui provoqué ça ? C'est du jamais vu ! De plus habituellement, quand Mme Pomfresh dit qu'un élève peut sortir de l'infirmerie sans risque, c'est que c'est réellement le cas. _Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et Mme Pomfresh se dirige vers le malade pour l'ausculter. Je m'écarte un peu pour lui laisser la place, mais à peine ai-je retiré ma main de celle de Drago, que sa crise reprend. Mme Pomfresh me demande de reprendre sa main et au bout d'un moment de la lâcher. Je m'exécute et le résultat est le même. Elle me demande alors de m'installer de l'autre côté du lit et de tenir la main de Drago. Je reste là durant un long moment, même après que Mme Pomfresh soit repartit en prévenant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. Je fixe Drago avec un regard angoissé et perdu dans le vague. Tout d'un coup, j'éprouve le besoin de lui dire des mots comme si ça allait accélérer sa guérison.

" Drago, s'il te plaît, reviens à toi. Reviens ici vite, j'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi... "

Je relève les yeux et découvre que je ne suis pas seule dans la pièce comme je croyais l'être. Rogue est posté dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous regarde. Il m'intime de continuer, mais je n'en fais rien, je ne peux pas parler ouvertement comme ça, je ne veux pas m'ouvrir à ce point.

_Et pourtant, tu le peux. Je sais écouter des fois, même si c'est dur à croire. Je ne suis pas que là pour te blinder de sarcasmes, ou dans ton cas en recevoir, voir de temps en temps rigoler un peu. Je peux aussi t'écouter, te conseiller, te rassuré._

_Je t'imagine vachement en train de faire ça..._

_Je sais que c'est inhabituelle mais je sais que pour certaines personnes je pourrais le faire, alors que pour d'autres non._

_C'est sur que je ne te vois pas faire ça avec Harry par exemple._

_C'est sur... Non, plus sérieusement. Je pourrais le faire pour Drago ou pour toi. Et je crois pouvoir dire que vous êtes les deux seuls élèves pour qui je pourrais le faire. Drago est presque comme un fils pour moi, même si je me garde bien de lui dire, et que je le cache largement mais c'est le cas... Et pour toi, je ne sais pas. Tu es différente des autres élèves, tu sais voir au delà des apparences et même au delà de l'au delà. Et dans mon cas, il y en a besoin. Tu es un peu comme ma petite sœur. _

_Oui enfin bon c'est surtout parce que je sais qui tu es en vrai, ton vrai côté grâce aux films et aux livres sinon... Et puis le fait de partager tes appartements aide beaucoup aussi. D'avoir l'un de mes Patronus qui est le même que le tien, d'avoir passé noël avec toi, et d'autres choses..._

_Oui, mais tu aurais pu rester sur le professeur sans cœur, sarcastique, bien que du bon côté, j'avoue moi-même avoir un foutu caractère. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai dire que tu es comme une fille pour moi puisque c'est un peu différent, mais c'est presque ça._

_C-C'est... C'est vrai ?_

_Oui._

_Waah, tu ne me l'avais jamais avoué._

_Je ne pouvais pas te l'avouer, puisque je ne me l'étais même pas avoué à moi-même..._

_Ca explique bien des choses..._

_Comme ?_

_Ton comportement envers les hommes qui me tournent autour ou qui ne me tournent pas autour mais qui sont mes amis. Ou voir même mes petits copains dans le cas de Thomas._

_Humm..._

_Sev'..._

_Hum ?_

_Merci_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour tout. Pour ce que tu viens de me dire en particulier. Ca me fais un bien fou de te l'avoir entendu dire, tu ne peux pas savoir._

_Merci à toi. _

Un petite larme de joie perle dans mon œil et je me lève du lit pour me diriger vers Severus. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me motive mais j'ai besoin d'aller vers lui, sans même savoir ce que je vais faire. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et je me jette doucement dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Notre deuxième câlin. Mais cette fois, je sais pourquoi je me sens protégé dans ses bras. Son étreinte me rassure, et me donne de nouvelles forces.

" Au fait, désolée pour tout à l'heure... avec heu Pansy. J'ai mal réagis, je m'excuse.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui est mal réagis. J'ai bien vu que tu avais tenté d'éviter la dispute et de protéger Drago, et je t'en remercie pour lui. Et aussi, je voulais te dire, quand je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas tout le temps venir à ton secours, je ne voulais pas dire que je ne voulais pas le faire. Alors s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... Tu as plutôt intérêt de me le dire.

- Je vous adore, toi et Drago, sérieusement, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Moi aussi, je vous adore tout les deux, me répond-il en souriant. Mais évite de lui dire. Merci...

- De quoi ? demandai-je interloquée.

- De m'avoir dis ça toi aussi. On ne me l'a jamais vraiment dis en faite alors... ça me fais réellement plaisir. "

Je lui lance un regard compatissant sans trop m'y attarder car je ne veux pas qu'il croit que ce soit de le pitié puisqu'il n'aime pas ça, puis retourne auprès de Drago. Mme Pomfresh revient environ deux heures plus tard en nous expliquant qu'on l'a empoissonné. Je tourne l'idée dans ma tête mais je ne vois pas vraiment qui aurait pu vouloir l'empoissonner. Il a bien quelques petits ennemis mais pas au point de l'empoissonner...

" Avez-vous une idée de qui ça peut être, demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Non, je pensais justement que vous auriez peut être une idée... me répond Mme Pomfresh.

- Je ne peux vous apporter aucune réponse, mais je compte bien essayer de trouver le responsable.

- Miss, ça n'est pas à vous de le faire, me dit Rogue.

- Oh que si ! Mais ne vous gênez pas, professeur, vous pouvez m'aider. " dis-je en me tournant pour partir me rassoir auprès de Drago.

Mme Pomfresh reste dans ma chambre le temps de nous donner quelques conseils puis s'en va en me conseillant de me reposer un peu. Après son départ, Severus prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté de Drago et moi en me regardant étrangement.

" Bon, vas-y, dis le fond de tes pensées Severus. Ca m'énerve quand tu me regarde comme ça sans rien dire.

- Tu dois aller dormir.

- Mais... Non ! Je dois veiller sur lui, dis-je en désignant Drago.

- Je peux le faire.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es tout aussi crevé que moi, voir plus !

- Mais ça n'est pas pareil...

- Pas pareil ! Oh que si. C'est même pire pour toi. Tu es professeur et tu as déjà énormément de choses auxquels tu dois penser.

- Alors allons tous deux nous reposer et laissons Prince et Black le surveiller. Nous pouvons avoir confiance en eux pour veiller sur lui.

- Hum... Bon c'est d'accord. "

Je prends ma baguette et sors, le plus discrètement possible de la chambre en la laissant tout de même un peu entrebâillée. Je me retourne et regarde Severus durant quelques minutes.

" Tu veux...heu... dormir dans ma chambre ? Je peux prendre le canapé.

- Non, ça c'est hors de question. J'ai accepté d'aller me reposer alors maintenant va dans ta chambre dors, et moi je vais me mettre sur le canapé. J'y ai déjà dormi, il n'est pas si mal que ça.

- Tu y as déjà dormi ? me demande-t-il étonné. Quand ça ?

- Heu... Je ne suis pas sûre que tu ais envie que l'on parle de ce moment là.

- C'était la fois où on s'est disputé et que je suis partis d'ici, c'est ça ?

- Heu oui...

- A ce point là ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que j'ai invité toute l'école pour faire la fête de mettre débarrassé de toi ? dis-je sarcastique.

- Non, mais je ne pensé pas que... heu...

- Allez, file ! Et dors, c'est un ordre.

- Bonne nuit, Marie, me dit-il en souriant.

- Bonne nuit, Sev' ", dis-je en répondant à son sourire.

Je le regarde s'en aller dans sa chambre, puis fait apparaitre une couverture. J'allume le feu et me glisse sur le canapé. Mais j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, et ma cicatrice me fait mal. Je sais que Drago va s'en tirer, mais qui est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? Et puis, d'ici peu, je sais qu'il partira, comme Severus... Mais je resterai en contact avec eux, je me le promets. Seulement Severus, va... enfin. _Il me faut trouver un moyen de le garder en vie sans que le seigneur des ténèbres ne le sache. _

_Arrête de te tordre les méninges et dors un peu. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu auras tout le temps d'y penser plus tard._

_Oui, professeur ! _

Rogue se retire doucement de mon esprit et je tente de dormir, en vain. Je tourne et retourne sur le canapé et décide de me lever pour aller voir comment se porte Drago. Mais je me contente de rester dans l'encadrement de la porte et de le regarder sans faire le moindre bruit. D'un seul coup, une main s'abat sur mon épaule. Je me retourne en un sursaut, la main sur la baguette mais la personne me pousse dans la chambre en la fermant à clé. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, et je ne reconnais pas la personne qui vient de me pousser à l'intérieur. J'entends un vague " Assurdiato " et reconnais tout de suite le sortilège utilisé pour insonoriser la pièce. Je cherche des yeux la présence de quelqu'un, mais je ne vois que Drago. Tout d'un coup, je sens un souffle chaud sur mon cou et tente de me retourner, mais la personne m'en empêche en me tenant avec force.

" Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je en un souffle.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas " ? me répond une voix proche de mon oreille.

Je reconnais aussitôt cette voix, cette voix rauque et glacé qui, il y a quelques mois m'a menacé. La voix qui m'a provoqué de puissants cauchemars, celle qui m'a provoqué tant de douleurs. Celle qui provoque cette terrible douleur sur ma cicatrice.

" Vous ! Que faites-vous là ? Vous êtes censé être à Azkaban...

- Ah ah, n'es-tu pas au courant des nouvelles ? Le seigneur des ténèbres fait souvent sortir ses fidèles de là-bas, et il le fait de plus en plus en ce moment.

- Hum... Vous êtes donc un des larbins de Voldemort !

- Tu oses prononcer son nom !

- J'appelle toujours mes ennemis par leur nom. Il va essayer de tuer mes professeurs, mes amis, et moi-même alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'appellerai autrement.

- Oh, mais je suis tombé sur une téméraire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? crachai-je.

- Je suis venu prendre ma vengeance. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te tuer, juste m'amuser un peu.

- Oh ! Je dois vous remercier peut être ? dis-je avec arrogance.

- Et en plus elle est arrogante. Un vrai fort caractère !

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je vais faire de toi ma compagne.

- Ah ah ah ! Et moi je suis tombé sur un marrant ! Vous pensez réellement que je vais me laisser faire ?

- Oh non ! J'ai bien vu que tu compte résister. Mais je saurai être persuasif, très persuasif.

- Rien ne me fera devenir votre compagne, n'y pensez même pas !

- Oh si, tu le deviendras ! Il me suffira seulement d'un petit sortilège.

- Quel... ? Oh, vous compter utiliser l'un des sortilèges interdit.

- Oh oui, je comptais même en utiliser deux. Tu m'as envoyé à Azkaban ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça.

- Vous m'avez aussi laissé des séquelles ! Est-ce vous qui l'avez empoissonné ? demandai-je en désignant Drago.

- Oui. Tu disparaissais de ma vue trop souvent, alors je voulais être sur de te trouver ici.

- Espèce de... !

- Oh, que c'est mignon. J'ai touché un point faible en attaquant ce jeune homme apparemment ! dit-il en riant.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! De toute façon, vous avez mal choisi la personne à qui vous voulez vous en prendre.

- Ah oui ?

- Oh oui ! Je vous rappelle que mon professeur est juste dans la chambre d'à côté !

- Ah oui, ton cher professeur. Très touchante la petite scène de tout à l'heure avec lui. Oh Severus ! m'imite-t-il en rigolant. Ah ah ah ! Tu oublies quelque chose jeune fille, la pièce est ensorcelée ! Tu pourras crier comme tu veux, il ne viendras pas. "

Un sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres. _S'il savait seulement que je peux communiquer avec lui sans avoir besoin de parler... Quel imbécile ! _Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'appeler Severus, que je me retrouve attachée au pied de mon lit à baldaquin. Je vois Drago remuer un peu et tente de me délivrer des cordes qui enserrent mes mains, en vain. Le vampire s'approche de moi, et me prends la tête entre ses mains. Je vois l'amusement dans son regard, tandis que mon regard, lui, reflète le dégout. _Severus, Sev' ! Tu m'entends ? Si oui, réponds, s'il te plaît ! Sev' ! _

" Endoloris ! " cri le vampire avec un sourire au coin.

Je me tords de douleur contre le pied du lit et cris avec force. La douleur passe dans tous mes membres et je vois à peine le sourire de mon agresseur. _Severus ! Severus ! _

_Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?_

_Viens ! A l'aide ! Ahh... ! _

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer ou de penser un mot de plus, que la douleur me transperce de nouveau le ventre. D'un seul coup, la douleur cesse et le vampire s'approche rapidement de moi. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et se met à passer sa bouche dans mon cou ou vers mon oreille. Un frisson de dégout m'envahit. Doucement, il passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt et la place exactement à l'endroit de ma cicatrice en enfonçant ses griffes dans ma chair. J'entends alors des coups à ma porte, et le vampire me lance un regard accusateur. D'un seul coup, la porte vole et je vois apparaitre Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" Tu me le payera, me chuchote le vampire. Tu deviendras ma compagne, je te le jure ! "

Puis en un rien de temps, le vampire s'empare de ma jambe y plante des griffes très profond et en un mouvement sec, la tord dans un craquement. Je pousse un cri aigu et ferme les yeux pour réprimer la douleur. Je le vois ensuite se transformer en chauve-souris et partir par la fenêtre ouverte. Rogue tente de l'arrêter mais il n'y arrive pas. Il se tourne ensuite et accourt vers moi. Il me libère de mes liens et je manque de tomber mais heureusement, il me rattrape à temps. Une larme perle dans mes yeux, et je tente de réprimer l'envie de crier.

" Marie, que c'est-il passé ? me demande Severus.

- Je...Il... le vampire... début d'année... aïe... Sev, s'il te plait... ma... jambe ! Argh ! Ahh !

- Je vais te soigner ! Prince, va chercher Mme Pomfresh. Black, va voir Dumbledore et ramenez-les ! Vite ! "

Severus me soulève du sol et me porte jusqu'au salon. Il me couche sur le sol, et part en direction de son bureau. Je l'entends vaguement fouiller dans ses tiroirs en mettant tout en l'air, puis il viens rapidement à côté de moi. Il se met à genou et me tends une fiole, mais je n'ai pas la force de faire le moindre geste. Il soulève ma tête et approche la fiole de mes lèvres. Je bois avec difficulté, mais je bois toute la fiole. Doucement la douleur s'estompe mais pas totalement.

" Severus... Ma cicatrice... dis-je en montrant mon ventre.

- Elle te fait mal ? Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut ! dit-il en courant à son bureau. Tiens, j'en ai gardé en réserve, au cas où... Bois... Je peux ? "

Il approche lentement sa main de mon tee-shirt et le soulève pour mieux regarder la cicatrise. En voyant sa tête, je comprends qu'elle n'est pas belle à voir. J'essaye de me pencher pour la voir, mais en m'attachant au lit, le vampire m'a fait mal aux cervicales et la douleur se fait sentir.

" C'était lui ? Celui de la dernière fois, c'est ça ? me demande Severus.

- Oui... C'est lui pour Drago aussi... J'ai voulu le venger mais...

- Mais même une tête brulée comme toi n'avais pas sa chance contre lui. De plus tu étais exténué et prise au dépourvu alors...

- Il veut... il m'a dit qu'il voulait se venger et... faire de moi sa compagne. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu mens. Dis-moi Severus, je veux savoir ! Sev' s'il te plaît...

- Je... Bon, Marie, il veut te... heu...

- Allez vas-y ! C'est bon, pas besoin de prendre des pincettes, je sais bien que ça n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

- Ok. Bon, en gros, ça veut dire qu'il veut te transformer en vampire, et qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Et même s'il te transforme, il te gardera auprès de lui pour que tu deviennes sa femme.

- Génial, comme si j'avais que ça à faire que de me soucier d'un vampire ! Comme si mon année n'avait pas été assez remplie ! Et il était vraiment obligé de me péter une jambe ?! dis-je en commençant à perdre mon sang-froid. En plus il fallait qu'il s'en prenne à Drago, hein ! Et il a tout vu, tout entendu !

- Pour ?

- Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. J'espère qu'il ne dira rien à Voldemort... "

Severus ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais il n'a pas le temps de le faire que la porte s'ouvre en grand sur Dumbledore suivit de Mme Pomfresh. Dumbledore ne parait pas surpris de me voir dans les bras de Severus alors que Mme Pomfresh en reste bouche bée. En revanche, il parait stupéfait en voyant le sang qui coule sur le sol et ma jambe dans un piteux état. Mme Pomfresh se dirige alors vers moi et Severus lui explique ce qu'il m'a donné pour soulager ma douleur.

" S'il vous plaît, allez d'abord voir Drago. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas touché...

- Je m'en charge, dit Rogue qui s'en va voir Drago et qui reviens aussi vite en le ramenant.

- _Il _? Qui ça ? me demande Dumbledore.

- Le... Euh... Le vampire qui m'a attaqué en début d'année. Il est revenu pour se venger, a empoissonné Drago, et m'a... enfin vous voyez bien ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Marie, dit faiblement Drago qui s'est réveillé dans l'attaque du vampire. Je suis désolé, j'aurai du t'aider, mais je...

- Drago ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire. En revanche là tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, si tu veux bien.

- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras, dis-moi.

- Va te reposer, et reviens me voir quand tu seras en forme ! Et fais attention à ce vampire.

- Mais...

- Drago, s'il te plaît...

- Ok, je viendrais te voir demain.

- Tu peux garder ma chambre cette nuit si tu veux. Sev... Heu... Professeur Rogue ?

- Oui ?

- Veillez sur lui, s'il vous plaît, j'ai confiance en vous.

- Je veillerai sur lui comme s'il était mon propre fil, me dit-il en un regard complice.

- Merci.

- Je vais l'emmener maintenant si ça ne vous gène pas, intervient Mme Pomfresh.

- Bien allez-y. Je passerai vous voir demain, dit Dumbledore. En attendant, j'ai deux ou trois questions à te poser Severus. "

En cinq minutes, je me retrouve allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie en train de me faire ausculter. Madame Pomfresh me ressoude l'os de la jambe en me disant que cela risque de faire mal durant la nuit. Elle regarde ensuite mes plaies et hématomes, puis essaye de les faire disparaitre sans y parvenir. Elle me laisse ensuite en me demandant d'essayer de me reposer mais j'ai du mal à fermer l'œil et ça n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit que j'arrive enfin à dormir un peu.

Ma nuit est agitée de sombres cauchemars. Je me vois tantôt en train de me faire transformer, tantôt entrain de me nourrir d'autres personnes, de tuer des êtres chers, ou des gens que je ne connais même pas,... Bref, je me réveille très souvent dans la nuit, couverte de sueur, en criant, ne sachant plus où je suis. Il m'arrive même de me réveiller et de fondre en larmes tellement le cauchemar est horrible. Vers les six heures du matin, je me réveille de nouveau en sursaut mais cette fois, je sens une présence réconfortante à côté de moi. En tournant la tête, je découvre Severus assit sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Je me précipite aussitôt dans ses bras en cherchant le réconfort dont j'ai besoin. Au début, Severus est surpris et ne répond pas à mon étreinte puis au bout d'un moment, il referme ses bras autour de moi et me caresse doucement les cheveux en me berçant un peu. Peu à peu, la peur me quitte et laisse place à la gêne, celle de mettre montrée si faible devant mon professeur, devant mon ami, devant Severus. Je n'ai jamais voulu flancher devant lui, je ne veux absolument pas lui montrer que je suis faible ou que j'ai besoin d'une quelconque aide et pourtant je dois bien avouer que son étreinte me rassure et m'apaise. Nous échangeons quelques mots. La conversation dure une bonne dizaine de minutes au bout desquels j'accepte enfin de me reposer.

" Sev' !

- Hum ?

- Tu veux bien rester encore un peu ?

- ... Bon ok. Mais dès que tu te seras endormie, je m'en irai, d'accord ?

- Merci ", me contentai-je de répondre avec un sourire qui ne masque rien de la joie que je ressens d'avoir réussit à convaincre le Serpentard qui se tient devant moi.

Je m'installe donc confortablement dans mon oreiller en tentant de trouver le sommeil comme il me l'a demandé et c'est presque par chance que j'entends Severus murmurer un " De rien " avec une voix suave que je ne lui connais pas. Je m'endors avec le regard d'un Rogue quelque peu attendri posé sur moi.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard en pleine forme et décide de demander la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie en affirmant qu'après tout je n'avais pas subi de gros dégâts physique et qu'il suffirait que je me repose un peu. Après avoir obtenu l'accord de Mme Pomfresh, je me rhabille et sors doucement de l'infirmerie. J'empreinte le couloir qui mène en bas pour aller dans mes appartements et je tombe nez à nez sur Drago.

" Tu ne peux pas faire gaffe où tu mets les pieds ? crache-t-il sans me reconnaitre. Oh ! Marie !

- Salut Drago, dis-je avec un large sourire en coin. Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur ou tu avais envie d'embêter la première personne que tu rencontrerais ?

- Oh c'est bon, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, réplique-t-il sans comprendre que je tente de le faire marcher.

- Ah bah encore mieux ! Tu reconnais même plus ton amie ? demandai-je d'un faux air boudeur.

- Rooh, elle fait sa boudeuse ! " dit-il avec un sourire narquois qui a le don de me m'énerver autant que de me faire rire.

Il tend une main vers moi et m'attrape par la taille sans que je puisse résister à cette étreinte. Je tente de me détacher de lui en faisant mine de bouder mais ça ne marche pas. En remarquant que je tente de m'échapper, il resserre encore plus sa prise sur moi et sourit d'autant plus.

" Alors, tu fais comment maintenant ?

- Lâche-moi ! dis-je en étouffant un rire alors qu'il me chatouille les côtes. Drago ! Je ne rigole pas !

- Non, pas du tout... Tu es des plus sérieuses ! réplique-t-il d'un ton hautain.

- Tu m'énerves vraiment ! Puisque tu veux la guerre... tu vas l'avoir ! "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je me jette sur lui et retourne l'attaque, puis dans un rapide mouvement qui me permet de me détacher de son emprise, je pars en courant vers les escaliers. Mais en me retournant, je découvre que Drago s'est mis à me courir après. Je redouble de vitesse et tente de rejoindre la grande porte pour aller dans le parc, seulement Drago est rapide et il commence à me rattraper.

" On ne court pas dans les couloirs jeunes gens, dit la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall qui pourtant à un petit sourire en nous regardant.

Je ralentis le pas et lui dis :

- Désolé, professeur. "

Puis après avoir tourné l'angle du couloir, je me remets à courir encore plus vite. J'arrive tant bien que mal dans le parc et continu à courir mais d'un seul coup je sens mon corps basculer en avant sous la pression de quelque chose. C'est seulement lorsque je suis à terre que je comprends que Drago s'est jeté sur moi et m'a plaqué à la manière d'un rugbyman.

" Drago, je te préviens, si tu fais quoi que ce soit, je te...

- Tu quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi Simon, tu devrais le savoir !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu es un Malefoy, et les Malefoy n'ont peur de rien, dis-je ironique.

- Mais en plus tu te fous de ma figure alors que tu es en mauvaise position ? demande-t-il d'un ton faussement arrogant et dédaigneux.

- Bah euh... Oui ! dis-je en riant à la tête qu'il vient de faire. Tu verrais ta tête, sérieux !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? Bon, tu l'auras voulu Simon, tant pis pour toi... !

- Ouuhh, j'ai peur ! Regarde, j'en tremble, dis-je en lui tendant ma main faussement tremblante sous le nez.

- Ok, là c'est la guerre ! "

A peine a-t-il dit ça, qu'il se jette sur moi et me chatouille les côtes avec force. Je crie tellement fort, que les élèves du parc se tournent tous et nous regarde étrangement mais je ne les vois pas tellement je suis concentré pour me défaire de Drago. J'en rie à pleurer, et bientôt les larmes coulent sur ma joue tandis que Drago s'arrête et me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

" A ce point là ? Pleurer pour moi, Simon... Je sais que je te fais rire mais quand même. Cette fois c'est toi qui à pas l'air maligne, t'as de l'herbe partout dans les cheveux !

- La faute à qui ? répliquai-je en le regardant hautaine.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Tu ferrais mieux de comprendre qu'il ne faut pas se dresser contre moi, Simon ! " dit-il en prenant un visage impassible et une voix rauque qui aurai fait frémir n'importe qui n'aurai pas vu la scène précédente.

Malheureusement pour moi, cet air et cette voix me font d'autant plus rire, et en voyant que je me fous littéralement de sa figure, Drago reprend ses attaques avec force. Mes larmes recommencent à couler tellement je ris, et je vois une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux bleu-gris de Drago. Il arrête un peu et son regard ainsi que son expression changent. D'un seul coup, son masque d'impassibilité tombe et je me rends compte qu'il se fou de moi.

" Quoi ? demandai-je en voyant qu'il commence à en pleurer de rire.

- Là, t'as vraiment l'air débile, Simon !

- T'as fini de m'appeler Simon ?

- Quoi, c'est ton nom de famille. Tu m'appelais bien Malefoy au début.

- Oui, au début... Quand tu me soulais ! Et puis, Malefoy, ça sonne mieux que Simon.

- Oh... Je prends tout ça comme des compliments !

- Heu... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Hum... Qu'avant je te soulais.

- En même temps, la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu te moquais de Dumbledore et après t'as été bizarre alors...

- Bref ! En tout cas, ça veut dire que maintenant c'est plus le cas ! dit-il avec un sourire qui m'énerve au plus haut point.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça !

- Si, tu as dis " avant " ! Ne le nie pas, c'est trop tard. En plus t'as dis que mon nom sonne mieux que le tien, donc t'aime bien.

- 'Jamais dis ça ! J'm'en souviens pôas, répliquai-je en prenant en faux air non concerné.

- Pff t'es nul !

- Non mais oh ! C'est toi le nul, ouai !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! répliquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Je lui jette un regard qui veut dire " tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire ! ", puis me jette sur lui en le faisant tomber en arrière. Je commence à le chatouiller et rigole en voyant que j'ai trouvé un point faible du grand Drago Malefoy, qui tente de se débattre sans vraiment en avoir la force tellement il rigole. Un raclement de gorge stoppe nos mouvements et je relève la tête tandis que je suis toujours sur Drago.

" Oh, euh... Pansy, dis-je en évitant de regarder Drago alors qu'un fou rire me guette. Euh... Je vais... "

Je commence à me relever délicatement pour ne pas faire mal à Drago mais celui-ci me retient fermement et regarde Pansy d'un air de défi.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ? demande-t-il d'un ton froid et sec qui me fais sursauter.

- Je... Je veux te parler.

- Hum... Non. Là, je suis avec Marie alors on parlera plus tard..

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de " mais ", Pansy ! Tu pars et tu me laisse tranquille avec Marie ", réplique-t-il en reprenant son masque d'impassibilité et son ton froid et sans appel.

Il l'a regarde avec un lueur de colère dans les yeux, puis elle détourne son chemin et repars. Il tourne la tête et me regarde en se reprenant un peu. _Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette lueur de colère dans ses yeux. Tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ça voix froide résonner pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tellement longtemps que ses yeux n'avais pas défié quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mais la différence, c'est que lorsque qu'il me défi, il le fait en rigolant, là... Il était sérieux. J'avais presque oublié qu'il été capable d'être si... Si quoi d'ailleurs ? Comme on l'a élevé ? Froid et dur, impassible dans n'importe quelle situation. Tel le bon fils de sang-pur de Lucius Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy... Je n'ai jamais apprécié cet homme. Ce père sans sentiment, près à donner son fils au Lord noir. Près à laisser sa femme pour lui. Cet homme avec tant de préjugés et de manières. Non pas que je n'aime pas les manières puisque Drago les a aussi, mais celle de Lucius sont...haineuse. _

" Marie, dis la voix dure de Drago, énervé d'avoir été coupé par Pansy, en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Ah, je suis redevenu Marie ? C'est plus Simon ? dis-je en rigolant pour lui redonner le sourire.

- Hum... Je ne sais pas maintenant que tu le dis... réplique-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Dray' !

- Dray' ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé. J'avais envie de te donner un surnom.

- Ah. Donc comme ça ?

- Ouai, une envie !

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

- Bah... Tant pis pour toi ! "

A peine ai-je dis ça, que je me fais projeté sur le côté et le Serpentard passe au dessus de moi en échangeant les rôles.

" Alors, on fait plus la maligne, hein ?

- Je ne faisais pas la maligne !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Menteuse.

- C'est toi le menteur ! "

Et nous partons encore dans un délire qui finit de nouveau par une bataille de chatouilles. Au bout d'une heure, nous tombons tout les deux exténué sur le sol en trouvant un compromis de trêve. Nous parlons ensuite d'un peu tout et rien, puis sans prévenir, il réattaque en me faisant sursauter.

" Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais accepter qu'on gagne tout les deux ? Je suis un gagnant moi !

- Pff ! T'es surtout un tricheur qui prends les gens au dépourvu et par derrière.

- Oui, je suis malin en gros.

- Pffff !

- En revanche toi tu n'as pas l'air maligne avec ces feuilles dans tes cheveux !

- J'ai des feuilles dans les cheveux ? T'aurai pas pu me le dire avant ? En plus avec Pansy qui est venue tout à l'heure, elle a du me prendre pour une sauvage.

- Depuis quand tu te soucis de Pansy ?

- Je me soucis pas de Pansy mais... Bref ! dis-je en grognant tandis que je tente d'enlever les feuilles de mes cheveux.

- Laisse-moi faire, me dit Drago en commençant à 'enlever les feuilles de mes cheveux. Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! T'es tellement maladroite que t'arrive pas à les enlevé. Eh voilà, c'est bon. Enfin, non attends ! "

Il se lève et pars vers un massif de fleurs sous mon regard surpris. Il passe derrière celui-ci tandis que je tourne les yeux vers un groupe de premières années. _Ils ont l'air un peu perdu... Je vais aller voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide. _

"Salut ! Euh... ça va ? Vous avez besoin d'aide peut être ?

- Euh, en fait on cherche des plantes spéciales pour notre devoir de botanique et... on les trouve pas, me répond le plus téméraire.

- Ah, bon je ne suis pas la meilleure dans ce domaine et je n'ai pas fait les cours de première année mais je peux essayer de vous aider peut être. "

Le groupe est constitué de quatre enfants du même âge. Deux sont des garçons dont l'un aux cheveux noir et l'autre brun tandis que l'une des filles est blonde et l'autre brune. Le garçon qui m'a répondu est celui aux cheveux noir, il me fait d'ailleurs légèrement penser à Harry. Je constate qu'ils sont tout les quatre à Gryffondor et vois aussi que la jeune brunette me regarde étrangement.

" Dis, commence-t-elle, tu ne serais pas la fille qui est arrivé de nul par en début d'année ?

- Oh euh... Si, répondais-je déroutée. Mais si je ne peux pas vous répondre, mon ami le pourra surement.

- Quel ami ? T'es seule là, me fait remarquer le petit brun.

- Il n'est pas là, il est... euh... quelque part derrière ce massif de fleurs, mais lui a assisté aux cours de première année alors...

- C'est qui ? demande la blondinette.

- C'est euh... Drago.

- Drago Malefoy ? Le Serpentard ? L'attrapeur ? Celui qui fait peur ?

- Ah ah ! Dray' vous fait peur ?

- Euh... Oui, un peu, me répond la brunette tandis que le petit brun fait de grand yeux étonnés que je puisse parler de Drago comme d'un vrai ami.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous fera rien tant que je suis là.

- Qui te dis ça, me demande une voix rauque et froide derrière moi que je reconnais instantanément.

- Moi ! répondais-je avec une audace qui fit luire les yeux des petits Gryffondor.

- Elle devrait être à Gryffondor, elle ! Elle est courageuse et nous sommes la maison des courageux, murmure l'un d'eux sous mon regard amusé.

- Courageuse ? crache Drago. Prétentieuse, hautaine et bornée plutôt !

- Dray' !

- Quoi ?

- T'es nul ! dis-je en rigolant.

- Moi ? Tu l'auras voulu cette fois ! me dit-il en se jetant sur moi.

- Dray' non ! Dray' ! Les enfants ! Faut...qu'on... ah !... les... aide !

- Trop tard, il ne fallait pas me chercher ! "

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il me fait basculer en arrière et fini au dessus de moi à me chatouiller sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-surpris des petits Gryffondor. J'essaye durant une bonne dizaine de minutes de me débattre tant bien que mal puis fini par céder tellement c'est horrible.

" Bon, Dray' tu veux bien les aider ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? dit-il en tentant de reprendre son sérieux devant eux.

- Laisse tomber pour ce qui est de leur faire peur, je crois que c'est un peu trop tard. Fallait y penser avant de te jeter sur moi. Aller Dray' ! S'il te plaît.

- Ok ok. Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande-t-il avec sérieux mais sans froideur. Au fait, tu me le payeras Simon, foi de Malefoy !

- Pas de problème Malefoy ! "

Nous trouvons rapidement la fleur dont ils ont besoin et les conseillons même pour ce qu'ils doivent écrire dans leurs parchemins pour avoir une bonne note et où trouver les bonnes informations. Puis après les avoir aidé, nous retournons nous couché dans l'herbe pour admirer le coucher de soleil. Je pose ma tête sur mes mains pour mieux voir, lorsque j'aperçois le regard de Drago.

" Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Tu me feras tout faire quand même ! Regarde, je viens d'aider des premières années, de Gryffondor, à faire un devoir de botanique et j'ai perdu ma crédibilité devant eux ! dit-il en appuyant bien chaque mot pour qu'ils ressortent mieux.

- C'est vrai ça ! Qui es-tu ? Et qu'as-tu fait de mon ami ?

- Ton ami ?

- Ben oui, dis-je en reprenant en voyant qu'il me pose la question d'un ton sérieux. Pourquoi ?

- Non, euh... C'est idiot mais... ça fait bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un dire que je suis son ami.

- Oui, c'est idiot, admets-je. Sérieusement, Sev' et toi vous êtes les mêmes ou quoi ? Toujours à douter là-dessus !

- Sev' ? Lui aussi il a un petit surnom ? Moi qui pensais être le seul à bénéficier de cette honneur... me dit-il en faisant une mine désolée. Et pourquoi tu dis qu'on est les mêmes ?

- Eh bien parce qu'il m'a fallu environ neuf mois pour faire comprendre à Severus que j'étais effectivement son amie et qu'il en a toujours douté. Comme toi apparemment... Alors soit je montre mal mes sentiments, soit mes amis sont des triples buses ! Et je pense qu'il y a peut être du vrai dans les deux.

- Je ne suis pas une...

- Si tu l'es. Et avant que tu me sautes dessus pour me punir, je te prévins cette fois j'ai raison alors je ne céderai pas. Tu es mon ami, Dray'. Mais pas un ami comme on peut en trouver partout, un vrai ! Parce que pour moi, un ami rien n'est plus commun que le nom, rien n'est plus rare que la chose. Et, même si je vais regretter de le dire, tu es la chose.

- Je suis la chose ? Alors, j'ai deux solutions, soit je te saute dessus, te décoiffe, te chatouille parce que tu viens de me traiter de chose, soit... Je te saute aussi dessus mais la suite n'est pas la même. C'est bon, j'ai choisi ! "

A peine a-t-il dit ça, qu'il me saute dessus et nous roulons sur un mettre avant de nous stabiliser devant un buisson de jolis fleurs bleus. Aussitôt, Drago me regarde et me serra fort dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Il me regarde, et je vois briller une petite lueur qui est rare chez lui. Cette lueur traduit son bonheur, sa joie, son amitié, et à quel point ce que je lui ai dis l'a touché.

" Merci Marie. Merci beaucoup. Ce que tu viens de me dire... on ne me l'a jamais dit avant, jamais. Que ce soit mes "amis" ou ma famille, personne ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi touchant et d'aussi gentil.

- Tant mieux.

- Quoi tant mieux ? demande-t-il étonné.

- Ca veut dire que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne m'oublieras pas car c'est moi qui te l'ai dit en première et aussi que si je te touche à ce point là, c'est que j'ai une place ici, dis-je en pointant son cœur de mon doigt.

- Alors, de deux choses l'une. Premièrement, bien sur que non je ne t'oublierais pas, il faudrait être stupide pour ça. Et ensuite, bien sur que oui tu as une place ici, banane ! dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Eh ! Mes cheveux ! Je vais avoir l'air de rien au repas ce soir !

- Y'en faudrait plus que ça pour que tu es l'air de rien, mais bon, je vais arranger ça quand même. "

Après avoir un peu aplatit mes cheveux, il me demande de fermer les yeux, ce que je fais. Au moment où il me dit que je peux les rouvrir, il tient une des jolies fleurs bleues dans ses mains, et l'approche de moi. Doucement, il la cale dans mes cheveux en provoquant un léger frisson et un grand sourire. Ses yeux à l'habituel gris métallique, ont virés à un mélange de gris orageux et bleu turquoise qui lui donne un magnifique visage d'ange. _S'il était habillé de blanc, je croirais avoir la vision d'un ange descendu du ciel tellement ses yeux, son visage aux traits fins, ses cheveux et son corps son resplendissant à ce moment même._

" Merci, dis-je dans un souffle sans réellement m'en rendre compte et surtout sans sortir de ma rêverie.

- De rien. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est euh... déconcertant.

- Déconcertant ? Je déstabilise un Malefoy ? Ma parole, c'est une première !

- Marie !

- Drago !

- Tu...

- M'énerves ! criai-je en rigolant. Oui, exactement le même que ton parrain !

- Severus fait la même chose ? Ah oui, je me souviens lors de vos maintes et maintes disputes.

- Dis, Dray'.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais, je connais le Patronus de Severus, mais pas le tien. C'est quoi ?

- Euh... A ton avis ? demande-t-il sournois.

- Hum... Pas un dragon, ni un serpent, ça serai trop facile... En fait, je dois te dire que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

- Même pas une toute petite ?

- Euh... Non, du tout, dis-je après un instant de pure réflexion. Alors ?

- C'est un puma.

- Hum, pas mal. Pas mal du tout... C'est vrai que ça te ressemble assez bien. Tu sais te transformer en Animagi ?

- Heu non. Tu sais très peu de sorciers y arrivent, c'est très compliqué et il faut des années d'expériences. Souvent même les grands sorciers n'y arrivent pas. C'est très rare.

- Je sais, j'ai beau ne pas être d'ici, je le sais très bien. Mais as-tu déjà essayé ?

- Heu... Nan. Mais comme je te l'ai dis c'est tellement rare que... Oh ! "

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je me transforme en un magnifique chien-loup noir dont les poils sont illuminés la lumière du coucher de soleil. Je contemple son regard ahurit avec satisfaction durant quelques secondes et décide d'enfoncer un peu le clou pour bien l'étonner.

" Waah ! Tu es un Animagi !

- Eh oui, dis-je simplement.

- Mais tu...euh... peux...

- Parler ? Oui, c'est étonnant mais oui. Je peux aussi parler avec les autres animaux, enfin seulement les loups, les chiens, les cerfs, les biches, les chevaux, les licornes et les tigres.

- Oui, seulement !

- Et je peux aussi me transformer en mes quatre Patronus ! dis-je d'une voix excité.

- Ca doit être génial.

- Oui c'est sur. J'ai apprit à Severus, du coup à Noël ont a pu courir avec nos chiens.

- Tu as quoi à Severus ? répète-t-il en manquant de s'étrangler.

- Je pourrais le faire avec toi aussi si tu veux...

- Mais... Enfin, c'est que... Je ne suis pas vraiment sur d'y arriver.

- Depuis quand Drago Malefoy doute-t-il de ses capacités ?

- Heu... Je ne doute pas !

- Si si ! Bon toute façon on peut toujours essayer. Et si tu n'y arrive pas personne ne le saura, en revanche si tu y arrive on pourra bien s'amuser, et je me doute que tu iras le crier sur tous les toits.

- Hum...Possible.

- Alors ?

- Ok, c'est d'accord, ne me fais pas ces yeux de chien battu, ça m'énerve au plus au point !

- Cool ! " dis-je en lui sautant dessus.

Mais bien sur je ne me suis pas re métamorphosé, et Drago finit à terre sous mon corps de chien-loup tout fou, comme le dirai Rogue. Le Serpentard commence à gesticuler et je décide de prendre une petite vengeance personnelle en me mettant à lui pourlécher le visage. Bien sur, il tente de m'échapper mais il ne peut pas faire grand chose devant la tigresse blanche en laquelle je viens de me métamorphoser.

" Eh ! Ce n'est pas juste ça ! Mais ne te couche pas sur moi ! Marie ! Rooh, t'es incorrigible ! Sérieusement, une vraie enfant ! Sale gamine va !

- C'est toi le gamin ! Regarde t'es tout content. Et je suis sûre que ça t'amuserai bien de te ramener au côté d'une tigresse dans l'école alors... Oh, non ! N'y pense même pas Dray' ! " lançai-je en redevenant humaine.

J'ai tout de suite remarqué la lueur qui s'est éclairé lorsque j'ai prononcé ses mots et j'ai su que je n'aurai jamais du. Il me regarde maintenant d'un air qui me fera certainement pouffer de rire si je ne tente pas d'étouffer le rire qui monte dans ma gorge. _Drago n'a pas besoin de ça pour inculqué le respect des autres ou au moins le fait qu'ils ne lui disent rien. Et si Severus, McGonagall, ou Dumbledore venaient à me voir, ils me reconnaitraient directement, surtout Severus. Alors non merci. _

" Aller Marie, me tanne Drago depuis maintenant une demi heure. S'il te plaît ! Imagine leurs têtes d'endives ! Imagine à quel point ils auraient peur et me respecteraient.

- Non c'est non, Dray' ! Laisse tomber, je ne céderais pas. On dirait un gamin de cinq ans qui fait un caprice.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux que je te montre ce que j'aurai fait pour que tu craque quand j'avais cinq ans ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas.

- Allez, allez, allez ! S'il te plaîiiiiittt, Mariiiiiiiiiiiiieee, dit-il à la manière d'un gamin. Marie, Marie, Marie, Marie, Marie, Marie... !"

Malheureusement pour moi, ces vociférations durent encore jusqu'au moment où je réussis à m'échapper et à partir dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec les Gryffondor qui ne manquent pas de regarder Drago avec une mine dégouté.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui là encore ? demande Thomas sans vraiment poser la question.

- Non c'est rien, t'inquiètes.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui dire de te lâcher ? me demande Thomas avec un petit sourire qui montre à quel point il aimerait mettre ses mots et pensées à exécutions.

- Thomas !

- Quoi ? Oh, c'est bon, je rigolais.

- Euh... Non, justement. Bon, bonne appétit à tous, dis-je en attaquant mon plat avec une terrible faim. Alors prêt pour le match de ce weekend ?

- Oh que oui ! On va tout gagner, hein, Harry, me dit Ginny alors que je pouffe discrètement dans mon assiette avec un regard complice en direction d'Hermione qui ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins.

- Euh... Oui. On est très bien entrainé, et je pense qu'on à vraiment notre chance. C'est le dernier match de l'année et ça se joue encore entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, Marie, j'espère qu'on va les gagner.

- Oh oui ! dit Ron en relevant la tête de son assiette. On va les écraser. On va donner une bonne leçon à ces serpents, à ces vipères. Quoi, Mione, je sais que tu n'aime pas le Quidditch mais pas besoin de me lancer ce regard ? En faite, pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

- Au cas où tu ne te souviennes pas, Marie est en partie une Gryffondor et une Serpentarde et elle est amie avec certain d'entre eux, belette ! s'écrit Hermione agacée.

- Ah oui...Je... Euh... suis vraiment désolé.

- Pas grave ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais très bien que vous les détestez et que c'est depuis toujours, mais je vous demande seulement de ne pas parler de Drago méchamment, sinon vous pouvez ! Mais n'oubliez pas, les Serpentard ont beau être vos ennemis, un ils sont très doués, et deux, vous êtes amis avec moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi pas avec eux mais bon...

- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'eux sont de simple Serpentard, et que toi tu es aussi de Gryffondor.

- Je ne doute pas que certains sont vraiment heu... embêtants et que vous ne pourrez jamais être leurs amis, mais il y en a d'autres qui peuvent être sympa ou très sympa.

- On se demande de qui tu parles...dit Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Thomas.

- Oui ?

- On t'a rien demandé " , dis-je d'un ton neutre qui fait éclater de rire tous mes amis.

Nous parlons un petit temps, jusqu'à ce que les garçons se remettent à discuter de Quidditch. Nous décidons, Ginny et moi, de ne pas parler avec eux pour ne pas mettre Hermione de côté puisqu'elle n'aime pas ça.

" Eh au fait Gin', heu... Comment dire ? T'es vraiment pas discrète, murmurai-je pour que seul Hermione et Ginny entendent notre conversation.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? me demande-t-elle en arquant un de ses sourcils.

- Bah... heu... " On va tout gagner, hein, Harry ", dis-je en l'imitant d'une petite voix suave qui fait rire Hermione.

- Je... euh... mais non, c'est juste que...

- Laisse tomber, ça fait longtemps que tu es grillée Gin' ! dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon vous ne voulez pas qu'on en parle ailleurs parce que là les garçons risquent de tout entendre alors... ça vous dit de venir dans ma chambre après le diner ?

- Ouai, moi ça me dit ! Et je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler ici alors... dit Ginny les joues rougissantes.

- Ca me convient aussi, approuve Hermione.

Nous continuons donc à parler d'un autre sujet et nous mêlons de temps à autres à la conversation des garçons. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille vient se joindre à la conversation. Elle est blonde, quelque peu étrange et porte une de ses légendaires tenues extravagante.

" Salut ! Tu es Marie, c'est ça ?

- Euh... Oui. Et toi Luna ? Luna Lovegood ?

- Oui, me répond elle d'une vois enjouée. Tu sais que tu as pleins de...

- Nargoles ? Ah oui ?

- Euh oui. Tu en as plein la tête presque autant qu'Harry, me dit-elle heureuse que je voie de quoi elle parle.

- Ah bon ? Bizarre.

- Tu sais ce que sont des nargoles ? me demande Harry étonné.

- Oui, en début d'année, Luna t'as retrouvé dans le train sous ta cape d'invisibilité grâce au fait que tu en as plein dans la tête.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu n'étais même as là ! Même Hermione et moi ne le savions pas, dit Ron interloqué.

- Heu, bah comme d'hab', le film et le livre.

- Donc tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avant ? me demande Harry.

- Heu oui... Malheureusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Hermione.

- Heu... Rien, rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répond Harry. Bon, heu, Ron Hermione et Gin', faudra qu'on parle tout à l'heure ou demain dans la salle commune, pour ce que... euh... vous savez. "

Il n'en dit pas plus pour ne rien dévoiler mais je devine qu'il veut parler du livre du Prince de sang-mêlé, de Rogue. Heureusement, Luna et Thomas ne prête pas plus attention au rendez-vous du Trio d'or et de Ginny.

_Depuis quand tu invites tes amies sans même me consulter ?_

_Euh... Depuis toujours. C'est temps de réagir, ça fait au moins vingt minutes que je leur ai proposé._

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dérangé plus tôt, je pensais que tu m'en aurais plutôt remercié._

_Remercier de quoi ?_

_De ne pas t'avoir interrompu dans ta conversation. _

_Oh la la, quel grand effort ! Bon ok, merci. Et pour les filles c'est bon on sera dans ma chambre, elles ne te dérangeront pas. Et puis ça ne sont pas les pire ces deux, imagine que j'aurai proposé à Harry ou Ron._

_Oui, c'est sur que là... Bon c'est ok, je rentrerai exprès plus tard pour ne pas vous déranger et de cette façon vous pourrez rester dans le salon._

_Merci Sev' ! _

_C'est bon pas besoin de prendre ce ton de lèche botte._

_Tu me fais rire quand tu prends cette voix sévère, froide et dure._

_Bah ce n'est pas voulu..._

_Je sais, justement... Allez file de ma tête, laisse mon cerveau en paix ! _

_Quel cerveau ? Ce petit machin rikiki ?_

_Pfff ! Très drôle ! _

_Oui, je sais, je suis un vrai... euh... comme est-ce qu'ils disent déjà ? Un vrai comique ! _

_Tu me désespère ! _

Un petit sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres et je vois qu'Hermione et Ginny ne l'ont pas loupé. Je jette doucement un petit coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et remarque que Drago me regarde aussi. A peine a-t-il vu mon regard, qu'il articule largement un " s'il te plaît " qui me montre qu'il n'a pas lâché l'affaire. _Quelle tête de mule ! Il est vraiment buté celui là quand il veut quelque chose..._

Le repas passe tranquillement et après le dessert nous nous rendons, Hermione, Ginny et moi, dans mes appartements. Je les installe dans le canapé avant de m'assoir moi aussi dans le fauteuil.

" Ca va pas embêter Rogue qu'on soit ici ? demande gentiment Ginny.

- Non, il va revenir plus tard ce soir, et puis même si ça le gênai, ça serai la même chose.

- Le pauvre, il doit en baver avec toi ", me dit-t-elle en riant.

_Oh oui, elle ne peut pas savoir ! _

_Sev' ! _

_Ouii ?_

_Là tu m'énerves au plus haut point ! File de ma tête et va travailler ou faire ce que tu es en train de faire. D'ailleurs, tu fais quoi ?_

_Heu... Rien._

_Han ! T'es avec McGonagall ! _

_Marie ! _

_Quoi ? T'avais cas mieux fermer ton esprit et ne pas m'apprendre la legilimancie._

_Pff, tu m'embête._

_Je sais, je sais. Bon je te laisse profiter de McGonagall ! A tout à l'heure._

" Vous voulez du thé les filles, ou une boisson ?

- Heu oui, on veut bien.

- Ne Bougez pas, je vais chercher tout ça. "

Je pars dans ma chambre et fais apparaitre un service de thé avec des tasses, des verres,... _Mieux vaut éviter de montrer que je peux faire apparaitre tout ce que je veux quand je veux grâce à un sortilège..._ Je reviens doucement dans la pièce avec tout ça, et engage la conversation.

" Alors Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec Harry ?

- Je…euh...

- T'as rien prévu ? Rooh enfin, t'as rien prévu ? Faut tout faire pour toi. Bon ben dès que t'en a l'occasion faudra...

- Marie !

- Quoi, c'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Mione ?

- Heu... bah je dois dire que... Sii ! "

Nous partons toute deux dans un fou rire tandis que Ginny fait mine de bouder, mais elle se joint bien vite à nous surtout lorsque nous nous jetons sur elle et nous mettons à la chatouiller. Mais nous sommes interrompues au bout de cinq minutes par des coups frappés à la porte. Nous avons à peine le temps de nous reprendre que la porte s'ouvre en grand et une tornade blanche et noir s'engouffre dans la chambre. Je reconnais tout de suite la personne et devine déjà pourquoi elle est là.

" S'il te plaît Marie ! Tu ne peux pas me le refuser ! Oh, oups ! Pardon, je dérange peut être ?

- Dray' ! Tu sais que tu es insupportable quand tu t'y met. Je t'ai dit non, c'est non.

- Mais Marie...

- Y'a pas de "mais" qui tienne !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, me dit-il d'une voix d'enfant qui amuse apparemment mes amies. Toi aussi tu ressemble à Rogue là.

- Moi ? Je vois pas pourquoi !

- " Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ", m'imite-t-il. On dirai lui tout craché !

- Tu me soule, Dray', dis-je gentiment. Au fait, là c'est sur, t'as perdu toute ta crédibilité après cette scène, dis-je en désignant les filles.

- Oups... Tu vois, c'est à cause de toi. Déjà pour les petits Gryffondor de tout à l'heure, maintenant avec elles, tu me dois bien ça !

- Sors d'ici Drago Malefoy avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de t'étrangler.

- Désolé, Simon, mais tu me fais pas peur ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Ah oui ?

- Euh... Oui. Tu en doutes peut être ?

- Non. Vous m'excuserez trente secondes les filles, il faut que je règle son compte à ce grand nigaud.

- Grand nigaud ? Tout à l'heure, triple buse et maintenant c'est grand nigaud ? Es-tu sûre de toi ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas le regretter, foi de Malefoy.

- Je crois que tu as déjà dis ça tout à l'heure. "

Il s'approche rapidement de moi, me saisit le bras et me retourne en croyant que je ne peu plus rien faire contre lui. Il baisse un peu trop vite sa garde et j'arrive à me retourner et l'attaque en lui chatouillant les côtes. J'ai apparemment touché son point faible car il me lâche immédiatement et s'attèle à m'éloigner. Après m'avoir mis hors de porté, je le vois réfléchir à une solution puis il me fixe avec ses grands yeux gris-bleu narquois qui annonce que je vais bientôt être en une bien mauvaise position. Il commence à se rapprocher de moi mais je pars en courant me réfugier derrière le bureau de Rogue.

" Lâche ! Tu es lâche. Donc tu irais bien à Serpentard contrairement à ce que disaient les petits Gryffis de tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient s'ils te voyaient fuir de cette façon ?

- Moi je fuis ?

- Oui oui. "

Je quitte alors le bureau de Rogue pour venir me poster devant le Serpentard en le défiant du regard. Je vois un grand sourire s'étaler sur son visage, et je devine que je viens de faire une bêtise et que c'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

" Bon, j'avoue que tu fais aussi une bonne Gryffondor. Il suffit de s'en prendre à votre courage pour vous faire faire ce qu'on veut.

- Tu es vraiment...

- Rusé ?

- J'allais dire diabolique !

- Diabolique ? A ce point là ? Je t'ai juste manipulé.

- Oui, mais je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas en rester là.

- En effet ! "

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il se jette sur moi et me chatouille avec force. Puis il me prend dans ses bras musclé et me met la tête à l'envers sous les regards amusé d'Hermione et Ginny.

" Dray ' ! Lâche-moi ! Sale gamin va ! Les filles vous pourriez m'aider quand même !

- On croyait que tu voulais lui donner une leçon ?

- Gnagnagna, vive les amies, sérieux ! Merci.

- Ah ah, c'est bête tout ça, me dit Drago.

- Drago !

- Oh, je suis plus Dray' ?

- Non, t'es méchant ! Et fais gaffe sinon tu vas redevenir Malefoy !

- Oh... Quel dommage ! me dit-il d'une mine faussement contrarié. Et je suis méchant, moi ?

- Oui. "

Il me redresse aussitôt avec une force que je ne lui connais pas et me prend dans ses bras, une de ses mains posé sous mon genou et l'autre sous mon épaule pour bien me tenir. Je me rends d'autant plus compte du corps musclé qu'il a, et en rougit légèrement.

" Alors, je suis toujours méchant, me dit-il dans un murmure près de mon oreille qui me fait frémir.

- Dray'...

- Hum ? Alors ? Je le suis toujours ?

- Non, mais tu ne veux pas me poser ?

- Non.

- Allez Dray' !

- Le mot magique.

- S'il te plait.

- S'il te plaît, qui ?

- S'il te plait, Dray', tu serais un amour de me lâcher, dis-je en exagérant et en battant des cils.

- Demandé aussi gentiment, je ne peux qu'accepter, à contrecœur bien sur, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille en me provoquant un nouveau frisson. Bon, je vais vous laissez, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Heu... Granger, Weasley ?

- Oui, répondent-elles en cœur.

- Est-ce vous pourriez...heu... ne pas répéter ce que vous venez de voir ? Ca risquerai de... d'entacher ma réputation d'homme froid et sans cœur.

- Hum... Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu veux garder cette réputation mais on ne dira rien ne t'inquiètes pas, s'exclame Ginny.

- Merci. Au revoir alors. Eh, Simon !

- Oui ?

- Je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Je sais, je te connais un minimum, Dray'. "

Il m'adresse un léger sourire et s'en va en fermant doucement la porte. Je reviens m'installer dans mon fauteuil puis je me rends enfin compte des regards et petits sourires niais de mes amies.

" Quoi ?

- Bah, je vais te dire deux choses que je pense et qu'Hermione pense surement aussi. D'abord, ça fait bizarre de voir Malefoy rire, sourire, déconner, enfin être comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un. Et ensuite, tu peux dire d'Harry et moi, mais lui et toi ce n'est pas mieux... Tu ne trouve pas, Mione ?

- Heu... Si, en effet.

- Je...euh... Non, c'est vrai qu'on se cherche mais c'est que... enfin vu qu'on a passé l'après-midi ensemble et que je sortais de l'infirmerie et lui d'un empoissonnement alors...

- Pardon ? Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit ! "

Je m'empresse de tout leur raconter avant qu'elle ne m'accuse de ne rien leur avoir dit. J'évite de préciser les paroles que j'ai échangé avec Severus et le fait qu'il est resté à l'infirmerie pour attendre que je m'endorme.

" Waah, bon en tout cas ça ne change rien du fait que Malefoy et toi ce n'est pas que de l'amitié. Sérieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi expressif ! Il t'a porté quand même ! En plus, je ne savais pas qu'il avait tant de force.

- C'est vrai que ça m'a vraiment étonné, renchérit Hermione.

- J'avoue que moi aussi.

- Sérieusement, il n'a même pas fait une petite grimace. Il t'a manipulé avec une aisance ! Waah ! En plus, il a l'air d'avoir été plutôt tendre...

- Gin' !

- Quoi, t'es jalouse ?

- Non, mais euh...

- Mais ça t'énerve parce que j'ai raison. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a chuchoté à l'oreille tout à l'heure ?

- Heu... Il... enfin... balbutiais-je en rougissant.

- Ah ! J'ai touché un bon point ! Alors ? Allez dis !

- Curieuse ! Il m'a dit : " Demandé aussi gentiment, je ne peux qu'accepter, à contrecœur bien sur ".

- Franchement, je le déteste Malefoy, mais là, c'est trop mignon. J'en viens même à croire que je pourrais être amie avec un Malefoy comme ça.

- Ah, bah en même temps, il est adorable comme ça. Enfin bon... On change de sujet ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ? On se demande pourquoi...

- Ca me dérange pas, j'adore Dray' mais je sais que c'est pas votre tasse de thé alors...

- Dray' ? C'est vrai que je t'ai entendu l'appeler comme ça. Il a le droit à un petit surnom, c'est chou ! Et en plus, il se laisse faire, encore plus chou. Tu nous as retourné le cerveau de Drago Malefoy ma parole.

- Heu... Apparemment oui.

- Et sinon, ça se passe bien ta colocation avec Rogue, me demande Ginny. Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça, Mione ?

- Rien, rien ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Mouai... Alors ?

- Oh euh... Oui, ça se passe.

- C'est à dire ? Allez raconte. Moi j'aimerai bien savoir comment le professeur Rogue se comporte avec une élève dans ses appartements.

- Il a été très retissant au début, et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me... tuer, m'étrangler, enfin tout ce que tu veux quoi. Mais maintenant ça va mieux.

- C'est bon dis-lui Marie, intervient Hermione. Elle se doute déjà de quelque chose alors on va pas y passer trois ans, bien que ça me fait rire de te voir essayer de cacher tout ça.

- Mione !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire Marie ? demande Ginny d'une voix curieuse.

- Mione, tu me le payeras.

- Dis-moi Ginny, tu ne trouve pas qu'elle ressemble un peu comme Malefoy quand elle dit ça ?

- Oh si ! Les mêmes !

- Allez Marie, on rigole, ne te mets pas dans cet état.

- Quel état ? demandai-je.

- Tu es rouge comme une tomate ! dit Ginny en riant. Bon revenons sur ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure. Alors ?

- Bon, en gros, on s'entend, enfin on se supporte. Comme tu vois, Rogue ne m'a pas encore tué.

- Rooh, tu ne veux vraiment pas lui dire la vérité ? Tant pis, je vais lui dire moi-même. En fait, Marie et Rogue sont devenus beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'elle ne le dit. Maintenant, ils se tutoient, et s'appellent même par leurs prénoms !

- Sérieux ? Et tu m'as caché ça ! Han, raconte !

- Bah... euh... A vrai dire au début quand je lui tenais tête ça lui a fait bizarre, ça l'énervait. Jusqu'à ce qu'on passe les vacances de Noël ensemble dans une maison que Dumbledore nous a prêté.

- T'as passé Noël avec lui et tu me l'as même pas dit ? s'écrit Hermione.

- Oui, bref... A ce moment là, on a décidé de faire la paix et on s'est plutôt bien entendu. A vrai dire, si ça vous a fait bizarre de voir Drago comme ça, vous auriez été choqué de voir Sev... heu... Rogue aussi amical. Mais on s'est disputé et il est partit. Je me suis ensuite fais attaqué par le loup-garou, et nous avons ensuite continué à nous faire la tête durant un petit moment. Nous avons refait la paix, puis nous nous sommes re disputé. Je suis repartie chez moi, et il est venu me chercher. Nous avons fais la paix et depuis hum... hier soir, nous avons parlé et là ça va beaucoup mieux. Nous sommes en faite plus proche que jamais. Mais je compte sur vous pour tenir votre langue sur le petit et très rapide résumé que je viens de faire.

- Oui oui ! Vous vous êtes dit quoi hier ? me demande Ginny encore plus curieuse.

- T'es vraiment une grosse curieuse c'est fou ! Je lui ai dit que... heu... que je tenais énormément à eux, à Drago et lui. Mais vous aussi je tiens énormément à vous !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on le sait bien, me rassure Hermione.

- Et il t'a dit quoi ? demande Ginny toujours aussi curieuse.

- T'es une vraie fouine, toi ! Il m'a dit... heu... je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux le dire les filles parce que c'est très...

- On ne dira rien, si c'est ça que tu as peur. Même sous la torture !

- Bon ok, dis-je en vérifiant bien que mes pensées soient fermées. Il m'a dit que Drago été un peu comme un fils pour lui et que... j'étais comme sa petite sœur ou sa fille.

- Non ! Sérieux ?! Mon dieu ! Je crois qu'on ne voit pas le même Rogue et le même Malefoy ! Tu as une de ces influences sur eux !

- Waah ! Je me suis attendu à plein de chose mais pas à ça. Il t'a dit que tu étais comme sa petite sœur ? Waah ! Je n'en reviens pas. "

Elles n'ont pas fini de s'extasier que la porte s'ouvre doucement. Le sujet de notre conversation apparait et nous regarde sévèrement, mais son air froid et sévère n'a plus vraiment l'air de prendre sur les filles après ce que je leurs ai dit.

" On peut savoir ce que vous faite encore ici jeunes filles ? Vous êtes censé être dans vos dortoirs à cette heure ci. Il me semble que je vous ai laissé assez de temps.

- Heu... oui, merci pour ce...temps. Marie, on se voit demain. Dors bien, rêve de ton bel ange gardien, si tu vois de qui je veux parler, me dit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, professeur. A demain, Marie ! Et je suis toute à fait d'accord avec Gin' pour l'ange gardien ! Le beau blond, fort, grand et mince, rajoute Hermione en cachant un fou rire qui commence à la guetter.

- Ouai ouai, c'est ça ! Allez filez, toute les deux. Je vous préviens, toute les deux vous allez me le payer très très cher ! Maintenant oust ! "

Je les regarde partir et rire comme des béquasses à la blague qu'elles viennent de me faire puis me retourne et regarde Severus qui me jette un regard interrogatif amusé en attendant que je lui explique. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil et lui dans le canapé.

" Une tasse de thé ?

- Oui s'il te plait, et une explication aussi, me dit-il en souriant.

- Rooh mais qu'elles sont embêtantes ces deux là. Drago a débarqué ici, et il avait l'air de totalement s'en faire du fait qu'elles soient ici. Il m'a presque sauté dessus pour que j'accepte de me trimballer en tigresse dans l'école avec lui. Et il m'a porté... C'est pour ça le " beau blond, fort, grand et mince ", elles ont découvert que Drago est plutôt musclé.

- J'aurai bien aimé voir ça.

- Tu veux ? Après tout c'est Drago que ça porte à la dérision. Donne-moi ton bras, je vais te montrer. "

Comme je lui ai dit il me tend son bras et je lui montre la scène sans rien lui cacher, même pas les chuchotements de Drago qui m'ont fait frémir d'une façon peu habituel. Je vois un sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

" Je comprends pourquoi elles t'ont charriées. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Drago se serait lâché comme ça devant elles. Surtout sachant qu'il n'aime pas les Weasley et que Granger est une née moldus... Non pas que moi je crois à ces préjugés mais lui a été élevé comme ça alors...

- Hum... C'est vrai que son attitude a été bizarre. Déjà cette après-midi quand il a viré Pansy Parkinson de façon vraiment sèche...

- Il a viré Parkinson ? Etrange, oui. Et vous avez passé l'après-midi ensemble ?

- Oui, dans le parc c'était vraiment sympa. Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir. On a beaucoup rie, beaucoup discuté aussi. Je crois que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs moments passé avec lui.

- Hum...

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien.

- Tu mens, et ça m'énerve ! Alors parle, exprime-toi.

- C'est seulement qu'apparemment vous vous rapprochez vraiment et qu'avec la guerre qui approche à grand pas...

- Oui... J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourra vous arrivé. Mais pour Drago, je vais essayer de lui apprendre à devenir un Animagi, et comme son Patronus est un puma, on pourra se voir. Quand à toi, tu sauras te débrouiller je le sais mais c'est pour après, pour pendant la guerre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne peux pas...

- Si, tu peux. Je ne vais pas changer le cours des choses. Dis-moi.

- Voldemort va te... tuer. Severus, tu dois me dire si tu veux que je te sauve ! dis-je avec empressement. Je peux le faire sans rien changer au cours des choses, mais tu dois me dire si tu en as envie...

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois te dire que je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de resté... en vie.

- Tu sais, je crois que les choses ne sont pas les même. Réfléchis, maintenant tu as enfin le poste que tu désire tant, tu as Drago et moi qui sommes un peu comme de la famille... Et j'avoue que... je... tentai-je de dire dans un son étouffé.

- Marie... Tu dois me promettre que même si je meurs, tu continueras à vivre et à croquer la vie à pleine dents.

- Mais je ne veux pas... que... Sev' ! Je ne le supporterai pas, je crois... dis en tentant de cacher mon déroutement.

- Marie, tu as Drago, Thomas, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, et tous les autres, ainsi que ceux qui sont dans ton monde.

- Mais ça n'est pas la même chose. Tu es comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. J'adore ma sœur, bien sur, je ne pourrais jamais dire le contraire, mais elle n'est pas ici, dans ce monde, et jamais je ne pourrai lui en parler alors que toi...

- Hum... Je dois y réfléchir. En attendant, allons dormir. Je te rappel que tu sors de l'infirmerie depuis ce matin. "

Je lui souhaite bonne nuit et pars docilement dans ma chambre. D'un coup de baguette, je troque mes vêtements contre mon pyjama et m'installe dans mon lit en repensant à ma journée quelque peu remplie. _Dire que ce matin j'étais à l'infirmerie, et cette après-midi, je jouais avec Drago et discutais avec lui comme si tout aller bien, alors que lui-même sortait d'un empoissonnement. Et ce soir, j'ai mangé avec mes amis, ai revu Dray', ai parlé avec les filles et avec Severus. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que ce dont on a parlé avec Severus me tracasse. Et s'il refuse de vivre, s'il préfère mourir ? Pourrais continuer a être dans ce monde sans lui ? Je dois avouer que ça serait vraiment dure, il a encore tellement a m'apprendre... Peut être suis-je ici pour empêcher sa mort, car sinon pour quoi d'autre ? Suis-je censé l'empêcher de mourir sans que Voldemort s'en rende compte ? Suis-je censé faire autre chose ? Si c'est le cas, il me reste un peu plus de deux mois pour mettre tout ça en place avant la mort de Dumbledore... Et si lui, savait ce que je dois faire ! J'irai le voir demain. _C'est sur ses pensées que je m'endors d'un sommeil agité.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.<p>

Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Ai-je droit à une rewiew, petite ou non, pour me donner votre avis ? :)


	11. Jeu et amitié périlleuses

Salut ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui, je termine ma deuxième semaine de vacances et m'apprête à reprendre les cours pour un jour avant de partir en Allemagne ( mardi ). De ce fait, le voyage, je ne pourrais pas poster jusqu'au 24-25 mai mais je corrigerais mes prochains chapitres afin de pouvoir en mettre deux de suite. Voilà voilà !

_Mathilde :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, la deuxième il me semble. Ca me fait réellement plaisir que tu lises ma fanfiction et qu'elle te plaise ! Pour Severus et Marie… Tu verras bien ! Ahah ! Désolé mais je ne peux pas le dire d'avance. :) En tout cas, à bientôt j'espère pour une prochaine rewiew ! ( elles me font vraiment chaud au cœur ) ;) Bye !

Bonne lecture ! Bye !

* * *

><p>J'ouvre les yeux et découvre un lieu que je ne connais pas. C'est une pièce sombre baigné par la seule lumière de la lune qui entre par une petite fenêtre. C'est un endroit très froid et le manque de lumière le rend d'autant plus terrifiant. Elle est presque vide, seul une petite table et une chaise sont posées au beau milieu de la pièce. Sur la table, je remarque un petit chandelier éteint qui même allumé ne doit pas donné beaucoup de lumière. Mon impression est vite confirmée lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre avec force. Le chandelier s'embrasse et plonge la pièce dans une semi-obscurité angoissante. Un personne se tient maintenant dans l'embrassure de la porte et me fixe. Je tente de distinguer son visage, en vain, car le manque de lumière le rend impossible à voir. Je détaille alors son corps. C'est un homme assez grand, qui à l'air musclé et fort. Il porte un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt rouge moulant, ainsi qu'une veste noir qui lui donne un certain genre. Ses mains sont fortes et je remarque avec horreur ses longs ongles. Je comprends enfin qui il est... C'est ce vampire qui a empoissonné mon ami, qui m'a blessé plusieurs fois, et maintenant il se tient devant moi. Il s'avance de façon théâtrale d'un pas pour me permettre de voir son visage et esquisse un sourire sadique. Il a un visage aux traits bruts, un nez quelconque, des lèvres rouges sang, un teint pâle et des yeux rouges sang eux aussi. Bien sur, comme tous les vampires, il est terriblement attirant physiquement mais il me répugne tellement à cause de ses actes que j'arrive à me tenir à distance de lui.<p>

" Pas mal... Tu es la première à me résister avec autant de force et de présence d'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? crachai-je.

- Quel question ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi que je veux, répond-il d'une voix sadique est froide qui me provoque un frisson de dégout.

- Et vous croyez sérieusement que je vais me jeter dans vos bras ? Ah ah, vous rêvez, répliquai-je en gardant mon sang-froid avec grande peine.

- J'aurai bien aimé, mais je sais que ça ne sera pas le cas. Malheureusement pour toi, et heureusement pour moi je sais comment faire pour que tu viennes à moi... s'exclame-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir ça. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

- Tu le verras bien assez vite, mais je peux déjà te conseiller de faire attention aux disparitions, et surtout à tes amis, me répond-il en riant d'un rire rauque et dénudé de chaleur.

- Non... Si vous vous avisez de les toucher... déglutis-je.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me faire ? C'est vrai que ça serai bête que j'arrive à attraper le grand blondinet... s'exclame-t-il dans un éclat de rire tonitruant avant de s'approcher vers moi et de me susurrer à l'oreille. A très bientôt, ma douce... "

Mon ventre se serre, le dégout me monte à la gorge, et j'ai une profonde envie de vomir. Je commence à paniquer, et comme pour en remettre une couche ma tête tourne et j'ai l'impression qu'un étau l'enserre pour la réduire à néant. Je me réveille alors en percevant un dernier éclat de rire glacial qui me provoque un frisson dans la colonne vertébral. Je suis désemparée, c'est la première fois que je me réveille d'un de ces cauchemars sans crier et pourtant ça n'est pas l'un des moins pires... Je me sens réellement mal et j'ai soudain besoin d'aller voir Drago pour m'assurer qu'il n'a rien. D'un rapide coup de baguette, je m'habille d'un slim noir moulant, d'un débardeur gris et d'une cape noire qui ondule derrière moi. Je me précipite hors de ma chambre en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer un minimum. Je pars en direction des cachots où je me rends ensuite dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Je vérifie qu'il n'y ai personne et me rends discrètement vers le dortoir des garçons, car mieux vaut que l'on ne me voit pas ici. Tout aussi discrètement, je vais jusqu'à la porte de Drago et toque deux petits coups sans obtenir aucune réponse. Je sors ma baguette, la pointe sur la serrure et déverrouille la porte à l'aide du sortilège " Alohomora ". Je tourne ensuite la poignée avec douceur et lenteur, puis m'immisce dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer derrière moi. J'avance tout aussi doucement dans l'obscurité jusqu'à son lit et me penche. Je découvre avec bonheur la tête blonde de Drago qui dépasse du drap. Je contemple ses traits fins et aristocratiques, ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux blond en bataille. Vu de cette façon, Drago a encore plus l'air d'un ange. D'un seul coup, il se redresse en me repoussant au sol et en plaquant une main sur ma bouche ainsi que sa baguette dans mon cou. Sa main étouffe un petit cri de surprise qui sort de ma bouche et j'ouvre grand les yeux en montrant ma surprise. La pression sur ma bouche se relâche, et la baguette de Drago s'abaisse. Drago est maintenant torse nu à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Je découvre son torse parfaitement sculpté, ses pectoraux et ses abdos bien dessiné ainsi que ses biceps arrondi et ses épaules carrés. _Je savais que Drago était musclé mais là..._ Il remarque surement mon air étonné et avec un sourire tout aussi surpris me demande :

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Heu... Je... En faite, j'ai fait un cauchemar sur le vampire, et il m'a menacé de venir te blesser ou quelque chose dans ce genre alors... J'ai paniqué et je suis vite venue ici. Excuse-moi, j'ai eu tellement peur, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

- Ca n'est rien... Tu vois, je vais bien alors calme-toi, s'il te plait ", dit-il en nous redressant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il s'appuie contre son lit et me garde dans ses bras en me berçant doucement. J'appose ma tête contre son torse chaud et me calme enfin. Nous restons dans cette position une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis il me relève la tête m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

" Ca va mieux ?

- Heu... Oui. Encore désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ca n'est pas grave. Tu veux rester ici ?

- Je peux ?

- Bien sur. Enfin, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit mais moi ça ne me dérange pas si c'est ça la question. Allez viens là, dit-il en se mettant dans le lit et en tapotant à côté de lui.

- Merci Dray'. "

Je m'installe confortablement dans le lit et pose de nouveau ma tête au creux de ses bras, mon visage sur son torse. Je me rendors rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur qu'aucun cauchemars ne viens perturber.

Je me réveille le lendemain dans la même position et découvre le regard gris-bleu de Drago. Ce réveil en douceur me fait un bien fou et j'approche mon visage de celui du Serpentard. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue en murmurant un " merci " avant de ré enfouir ma tête dans son torse. Je me concentre sur le battement de son cœur qui me repose puis relève la tête pour le regarder un moment. La pièce étant sombre, je ne le vois pas énormément mais assez pour pouvoir apprécier ses traits fins qui prouvent son appartenance à une famille aristocratique.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il en voyant mon regard posé sur lui.

- Rien. Tu sais que ça te va bien les cheveux en bataille ? demandai-je sans vraiment poser la question.

- Merci, dit-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oh oui, parfaitement. C'est surement une de mes meilleures nuits depuis tellement longtemps. Et toi ?

- Pareil. J'ai seulement eu un peu de mal à me contenir...

- Pour ?

- Ca ! s'écrit-il en passant au dessus de moi et en me chatouillant. C'était tellement tentant...

- Dray' ! Tu es impossible sérieusement. Y'a-t-il des moments où tu es calme ?

- Oui, la preuve, je l'ai été toute la nuit.

- C'est vrai... Au fait, tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances ?

- Heu...non. J'ai réussis à convaincre mon père qu'il vaut mieux que je sois là. Je lui ai dit que je pourrais continuer à réparer l'armoire à disparaitre de la salle sur demande.

- Hum... C'est bien dans ce cas là. On va pouvoir rester ensemble pendant les vacances.

- Oh non, pas ça ! Pitié, je n'ai pas envie de te supporter deux semaines de plus moi !

- Ah oui ? Sale... sale...

- Sale quoi ?

-Attends, je cherche, ça se voit pas ? dis-je en rigolant.

- Espèce de débile, va !

- C'est toi le débile !

- Nan, c'est toi. Ma petite débile, à moi, dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je n'étais pas assez décoiffé à ton gout ou quoi ? "

Pour toute réponse, il se contente de me sourire à pleine dents en rigolant. J'imagine alors ma tête décoiffé et j'ai envie de lui joué un tour. Je me change d'un seul coup en chien-loup et lui pourlèche le visage avant de redevenir moi-même.

" Mon lit ! Tu as mis plein de poils, regarde !

- Rooh, menteur, y'a rien du tout. Allez fais pas cette tête là. Quoi, je rêve ou tu boudes ?

- Ouai, j'te boude !

- Sale gamin ! Oui c'est ça, t'es un vrai enfant. Toute façon, tu ne peux pas me faire la tête.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Bah parce que premièrement, tu vas vite craquer, ensuite parce que je suis dans ton lit, dans ta chambre alors ça le fait pas trop, et ensuite parce que sinon je me transforme en tigresse.

- Ok ok, t'as raison, pour une fois... Je ne peux pas te faire la tête. Mais si tu veux que je te boude plus faut quelque chose en échange.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un bisou !

- T'es sérieux ! Tu ne perds vraiment pas le nord. "

Je me penche alors au dessus de lui, en finissant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et pose mes lèvres sur sa joue avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille. Aussitôt, Drago me pousse sur le côté et reprend le dessus. Il passe au-dessus de moi en me fixant droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de malice. Je me risque de plonger mes yeux dans les siens et le fixe avec un large sourire. Ses yeux bleu-gris m'ensorcèle. La lueur qui brille dans ceux-ci les illuminent et les rends magnifique, le rend magnifique. Alors que ses yeux me plonge dans un autre monde, je suis forcé d'en sortir au moment où quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Drago me jette un regard surpris et demande qui c'est d'une voix froide.

" Heu... Goyle. Y'a Pansy qui te cherche te qui veut te parler.

- Grumpf... Dis-lui qu'on parlera plus tard.

- Heu... Je crois qu'elle est pressée.

- Eh bien, dis-lui de me rejoindre dans le parc après le repas de midi. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

- Heu... D'accord. On t'attend ?

- Non allez-y seul. "

Nous attendons que les pas s'éloignent et Drago lance un sortilège " Assurdiato " pour que personne ne nous entende. Il se retourne ensuite vers moi et me souris blasé par l'incapacité de Goyle et l'insistance de Pansy. Le voyant énervé, je l'attrape et le tire vers moi en lui souriant. Il reprend aussitôt son sourire et me souffle dessus pour se venger.

" Quel heure est-il ?

- Hum... 7h30, pourquoi, tu es si pressé de t'en aller ?

- Non, mais il faut que j'y aille ! J'espère que Severus n'a rien remarqué... Les cours commence à 8 heures je te rappelle et bien que moi je puisse m'en dispensé, ça n'est pas ton cas.

- Malheureusement...

- Bon, merci encore pour... cette nuit. Tu feras attention à toi, hein ?

- Mais oui...

- Dray' !

- Quoi ?

- Promets-moi, s'il te plait.

- Marie, c'est bon... Bon, ok, je te promets, je ferais attention. Allez file avant que l'envie ne me prenne de t'empêcher de partir. Et remets un peu tes cheveux en place.

- Ah oui. Je vais mettre la bague d'invisibilité aussi. Parce que si on me voit sortir d'ici... Allez, à plus tard ! "

Je sors doucement de la pièce et prend garde à ne pas faire de bruit car même avec la bague d'invisibilité, on peut m'entendre. Je rends jusqu'à mes appartements où j'enlève la bague. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me maquiller, mais m'arrête d'un seul coup en voyant le regard accusateur de Rogue posé sur moi.

" Où étais-tu ?

- J'étais... heu... allée me promener, dis-je en me doutant que mon mensonge ne passera pas.

- Depuis quand tu vas te promener à 2 heures du matin jusqu'à maintenant et en plus chez les Serpentard. Eh oui, il faudrait mieux fermer tes pensées. "

Je rougis aussitôt à la possibilité qu'il ai vu que j'ai dormi avec Drago et qu'il ait entendu ce que j'ai pensé sur lui. Je le regarde un instant puis me décide à lui demander avec prudence :

" Tu vas me coller ? Ou me dénoncer à Dumbledore ?

- Je devrais... Mais bon, on va faire une exception si tu m'explique pourquoi tu as dormi avec mon filleul. Et arrête donc de rougir comme ça. "

En effet, mes joues sont en feu à cause de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je lui explique alors rapidement mon rêve, et lui explique mes craintes. Il me dit alors de manger et d'aller en cours sans me faire de soucis.

" Après tout, nous sommes à Poudlard, tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Dumbledore protège ce château.

- Ouai, j'espère. Bon j'y vais, à plus tard. "

Je consulte rapidement les emplois du temps et décide de me rendre en cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigle et les Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall nous demande de transformer un livre en mésange. J'arrive à réaliser l'expérience en même temps qu'un élève de Serdaigle et regarde autour de moi. J'aide d'abord ma voisine en lui donnant des conseils puis regarde dans ma ligné en remarquant Drago qui n'y arrive pas et qui se débat avec le livre qui est devenu un petit tigre. J'étouffe aussitôt un rire et Drago se met à tourner la tête dans tout les sens pour voir qui ose se moquer de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes son regard électrique se pose sur moi, et il affiche une moue déprimé en articulant : " Je n'y arrive pas, ça m'énerve ! ". Cette fois, je n'arrive pas à étouffer mon rire et tourne la tête pour éviter de me faire remarquer par McGonagall. Celle-ci s'approche d'ailleurs de moi et me dit :

" Bien, puisque vous avez terminé, pouvez-vous aller aider ceux qui en ont besoin ? Comme Mr Malefoy, il va finir pas se faire mordre sinon. "

Je m'exécute aussitôt en souriant, et m'approche de mon ami qui commence à perdre patience. Je passe derrière lui, et pose ma main sur la sienne en le faisant sursauter.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'aide tête de mule. Tu me laisse faire ou tu crache ton feu ?

- Gnagnagna !

- Un vrai gamin !

- Mais t'as pas fini de me traiter de gamin ?

- Concentre-toi au lieu de jacasser. Bon il faut que tu tiennes ta baguette comme ça, et que tu fasses ce mouvement, pas celui-là, dis-je en lui montrant. Vas-y essaye."

Il s'exécute non sans faire une petite moue boudeuse contrarié de devoir se faire aider. Au bout d'à peine deux essais, son livre se transforme en une belle mésange et son air boudeur se transforme en air vainqueur. Il me regarde et me remercie en souriant avec une lueur de contentement dans les yeux puis reprend son air froid, dur et impassible. _Qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas cet air. Il est beaucoup mieux quand il sourit, quand il est heureux._ Le cours se finit quelques temps après, et j'ai eu le temps d'aller aider plusieurs personnes. Je me rends ensuite en botanique toujours avec les Serpentard mais cette fois avec les Gryffondor, car je sais que mon niveau n'est pas génial. Je fais un signe à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Thomas et viens m'installer près d'eux. Le professeur Chourave demande alors de se mettre en groupe de deux et de rempoter les plantes qui sont au fond de la pièce. Harry se met avec Ron et Hermione et Thomas se tourne au même moment vers moi. En voyant mon regard gêné, ils se laissent tous deux la place avant que quelqu'un ne me tire par le bras.

" Désolé, mais comme vous n'avez pas l'air d'être d'accord et que j'ai une revanche à prendre, elle va se m'être avec moi. Comme ça, ça ira plus vite pour décider.

- Dray' ! Tu es incorrigible.

- Moi, ça me va, intervient Hermione. Tu veux bien te mettre avec moi Thomas ?

- Ouai, dit-il avec un regard froid en direction de Drago avant de s'éloigner.

- Oh, je crois que Monsieur est jaloux.

- Drago ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

- Non, effectivement. Et puis, hier, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas la meilleure en botanique alors puisque tu m'as aidé et mis la honte en métamorphose, je viens te rendre la pareille. "

Je soupire de désolation puis nous nous dirigeons vers le fond de la salle. Je dois bien avouer que sans les conseils du Serpentard, je me serai surement trompée mais je me garde bien de lui dire. A la fin du cours, le professeur Chourave nous félicite pour le bon travail que nous avons fait. Le midi, je décide de manger avec les Gryffondor puisque j'ai passé la nuit avec Drago, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée. De plus, le regard renfrogné de Thomas me conforte dans mon choix. Je m'installe à côté de lui et le regard tandis qu'il tourne la tête de l'autre côté comme si de rien n'était.

" Thomas ! Non mais tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu me fais la tête parce que je me suis mise avec Drago toute à l'heure en botanique ?

-Non, seulement, il m'exaspère. Il fait tout ça pour me rendre jaloux.

- Bah si c'est le cas ça marche. Et puis de toute façon, il ne fait pas ça à cause de toi, c'était pour se venger de moi et parce qu'on est ami. Il n'a pas que ça à faire que de te rendre jaloux Thomas. Tu peux répondre quand je te parle. Oh Thomas !

- Quoi ?

- Je te parle !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors, tu me fais la tête parce que je me suis pas mise avec toi donc parce que je n'ai pas passée de temps avec toi et maintenant que je viens essayer de me rattraper tu t'en fou ! Laisse tomber, t'es nul ! J'ai plus faim avec tes conneries. "

Je me lève brutalement et pars en direction de la porte sous le regard surpris de mes amis, et de mes professeurs. _Et alors ? Et alors ? Débile ! Mais quel débile ce mec. Non mais sérieusement même un gamin de dix ans n'aurai pas fait la tête pour une bêtise comme ça. Ouh... Ca m'énerve ! _ Je décide d'aller promener Prince pour me calmer un peu. Arriver dans le parc, je me change en chien-loup, et cours avec lui. Nous jouons durant une demie heure en courant comme des fous puis calmés, voir exténués, nous rentrons dans nos appartements.

" Tu veux pas aller voir comment se porte Thomas, s'il te plait ? S'il s'en veut au moins un peu, quoi... T'es un amour, merci " dis-je à Prince en l'embrassant sur la truffe.

Je décide ensuite de manger un peu pour ne pas avoir mal au ventre pendant l'après-midi. _Deux jours, enfin un jour et demi avant les vacances de mai. Je vais pouvoir apprendre à Dray' à se métamorphoser, profiter de mes amis,... En plus demain, on a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, alors c'est comme s'il me restait que cette après midi. _La porte s'ouvre et je sors de mes pensées pour regarder le nouvel arrivant.

" On peut savoir pourquoi t'es pas resté mangé ?

- Problème personnel, dis-je en riant. Rooh, c'est bon fais pas cette tête. Thomas m'a soulé et je n'avais plus très faim. En plus ça faisait un bail que je n'étais pas sortie jouer avec Prince alors j'en ai profité. Mais comme tu vois j'ai décidé de manger un peu pour ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts, eh oui, tu es prévisible mon cher Severus.

- Et toi tu es impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Thomas, me demande-t-il en s'asseyant confortablement dans le canapé.

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment de connaitre les sauts d'humeur d'un Gryffondor ?

- Houla, il s'est énervé pour rien, je suppose. Allez raconte.

- En faite, t'es une vrai petite commère ?

- En quelque sorte... Mais faut pas le dire c'est un secret. D'ailleurs j'ai Black qui est en filature.

- Ah bah Prince aussi ! " dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui explique rapidement la scène de ménage que m'a fait Thomas alors que je ne sors ni avec lui, ni avec Drago et que je suis encore libre de mes mouvements.

" Sérieusement, il te fait la tête pour ça ?

- Eh oui. C'est bête, hein ?

- Effectivement, et encore le mot est faible.

- Au fait, il suit qui Black ?

- Euh... Drago et Pansy.

- Tu es sérieux ? Non mais franchement, Drago est un grand garçon tu sais, il n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé.

- Hum... Enfin avoue que tu as bien envie de savoir quand même.

- Oui, c'est vrai...

- Et toi, il suit qui Prince ?

- Thomas. J'ai envie de savoir s'il s'en mord les doigts parce que si c'est le cas tant mieux, sinon, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. Me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse une scène à chaque fois que je suis avec Drago, surtout que je suis souvent avec lui en ce moment alors...

- Oui, je comprends..."

Nous continuons à parler jusqu'à ce que des coups à la porte nous interrompent. Nous nous regardons tous deux durant quelques secondes puis je lui dit :

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi, je n'attends personne.

- Euh... Moi non plus. Ca doit être pour toi.

- Non, je ne pense pas. "

Les coups se faisant insistants, je me lève et vais ouvrir en jetant un regard blasé à Severus qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et qui affiche un sourire de contentement. J'ouvre la porte et dévisage les deux personnes avec étonnement.

" Heu... Professeur, il y a quelqu'un pour vous. Je te l'avais dis ! ajoutai-je à voix basse. Entrez. "

Je laisse la place à la première personne qui après m'avoir dévisagé avec une insistance qui m'agace entre sans me remercier. Je me retourne alors vers la deuxième personne que je dévisage d'un regard qui ne cache rien de mon énervement.

" Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu vas encore me faire une scène ?

- Non, je venais... euh... m'excuser pour toute à l'heure.

- T'excuser ? Tu crois que tu peux me faire une scène comme ça devant tout le monde pour une broutille alors qu'on est même pas ensemble en plus et que je ne sors pas avec lui non plus, et que je vais te pardonner facilement et me jeter dans tes bras ? Non mais tu délire ou quoi ?!

- Mais aussi, il a tout fait pour m'énerver.

- Quoi ?! Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ? Déguerpi de là Thomas, tu m'énerves ! Et la prochaine fois que tu viens ici, j'espère que ce ne sera pas pour t'excuser en accusant mon ami.

- Ton ami ? Non mais Malefoy est...

- Thomas ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Et si tu t'avise à dire de nouveau quoi que ce soit sur Drago, je t'étrangle ! dis-je en lui fermant la porte au nez. Excusez-moi professeur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je vais aller dans ma chambre pour vous laisser tranquille.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, miss.

- Excusez-moi jeune fille, étiez-vous en train de parler de Drago Malefoy avec ce jeune homme ? "

Mon esprit fait tilt et je reconnais enfin l'homme qui se tient en face de moi. Il est grand, plutôt mince, droit et très maniéré. Il tient une cane devant lui et ses longs cheveux blond-blanc lui descendent jusqu'en dessous des épaules. C'est le père de Drago, Lucuis Malefoy. L'un des meilleurs amis de Severus, le mari de Narcissa Black et l'un des plus fidèles hommes du Mage Noir, Lord Voldemort.

" Oh, monsieur Malefoy, excusez-moi je ne vous avez pas reconnu. Je parlai effectivement de votre fils, mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ça n'est pas en mal.

- Hum... Excusez-moi de nouveau, mais nous nous connaissons ?

- Heu... Non. Mais sauf mon plus grand respect, vous êtes un homme très connu. "

De nouveaux coups retentissent à la porte et je jette un regard désemparé à Severus qui décide d'aller ouvrir pour m'éviter une nouvelle confrontation et je l'en remercie silencieusement. Pendant qu'il part ouvrir la porte, je sens le regard de Lucuis Malefoy posé sur moi comme pour juger s'il accepte que je puisse être l'amie de son fils. Tandis qu'il me détaille de la tête au pied, je tourne mon regard vers lui pour tenter de mettre court à son inspection mais ça ne marche pas et il continu à me détailler. J'entends alors une voix que je reconnais très vite. Drago est à la porte et parle à Severus tandis que celui ci essaye de lui faire comprendre par de discrets gestes que son père est là.

" J'ai vu vos chien attendre devant la porte alors je suis venu leur ouvrir.

- Merci, Drago. Entre donc, ton père est là.

- Bonjour père, dit-il en entrent.

- Bonjour Drago. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je...

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais tu venais surement reprendre les notes de potions que je t'ai empruntées hier ? Je vais les chercher, tout de suite, dis-je en m'empressant de partir rapidement vers ma chambre.

- Oui, merci, répond Drago d'un ton froid et impassible. Père, que faites-vous là ?

- Je viens voir ton parrain ", répond Lucuis d'un voix encore plus froide et d'un regard stricte et sévère.

Je prends mes notes de potions dans mon sac en prenant soin de cacher un peu l'écriture. J'écris alors un petit mot au bas de celles-ci.

_Dray', _

_J'espère que mes notes ton bien sortie d'affaire avec ton père et qu'il y a cru. Si tu peux me les rendre au plus vite s'il te plait ça serai bien. Car en effet j'ai plus de mal en potion qu'en botanique alors... Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai autant de mal en potion que toi tu n'en as en métamorphose. Et ne cherche pas à me contredire, je vois d'ici ta tête sans même t'avoir devant moi. Si tu ne me vois pas, donne-les à Prince ou à Vanille, ils me les ramèneront. _

_A bientôt. _

Je relie rapidement mon message et affiche un sourire de contentement avant de mettre mes notes dans une pochette verte et de partir en direction de la porte. En entrant de nouveau dans la pièce, je l'a trouve bien silencieuse. Je m'approche de Drago et lui tends mes notes. Il me remercie d'un rapide hochement de tête puis se tourne vers son père.

" Au revoir père. Professeur, dit-il d'un ton froid qui me glace le sang.

- Je vais moi aussi vous laisser. Mr Malefoy, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance ", dis-je en attrapant mon sac de cours avant de suivre Drago qui s'est décalé de la porte pour ne pas que son père voit qu'il m'a attendu.

Je sors de la pièce et rejoins Drago qui semble plongé dans ses pensées. Je n'ose pas le déranger en pensant que nous en parleront plus tard s'il en a envie. Je le suis donc sans un bruit en cours de divination.

**Appartement de Rogue, au même moment : point de vue externe**

Les deux hommes viennent de s'assoir autour de la petite table basse, l'un sur le fauteuil et l'autre sur le canapé. Ils viennent de regarder pour l'un, deux de ses élèves sortir et pour l'autre son fils et une autre jeune femme inconnu. Ils n'ont pas encore échangé un seul mot mais les traits de l'homme blond sont tirés et on peut sentir qu'il se pose des questions. L'autre homme à l'air de se sentir plus à l'aise et attend que son ami n'ouvre la conversation ce qu'il ne tarde pas de faire.

" Qui est-ce ?

- De qui parles-tu ? demande l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Severus, tu le sais bien. Je te parle de cette jeune femme qui partage tes appartements.

- C'est une nouvelle. Elle est arrivé cette année, seulement il ne restait pas de place dans la salle commune de sa maison alors Dumbledore me l'a imposé ici.

- Est-ce une amie de Drago ?

- Ton fils ? Tu sais bien qu'il sait se débrouiller seul, il n'a pas besoin de plus d'amis qu'il n'en a déjà, ment Severus. Cette fille, il se contente de la supporter quand il en a envie, et de l'appeler quand il en a besoin. Ne t'inquiètes pas Lucuis, il ne l'a voit presque jamais.

- Bien. Elle a l'air d'être...

- D'avoir un fort caractère ? Oh que oui, je ne te le fais pas dire. "

La conversation continue durant un petit moment, et Severus tente de la changer, mais Lucuis n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie. Il entretient la conversation jusqu'à ce que Severus ne lui dise.

" Ecoute Lucuis, Drago va bien, elle ne lui fera rien de mal alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es venu ici rapidement car j'ai cours juste après...

- Ah oui. Je voulais te demander si tu savais où en ai Drago avec l'armoire à disparaitre.

- Il avance bien. Je crois qu'il à l' intention de mieux y travailler durant les vacances. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

- Si, bien sur. Peux-tu veiller sur lui durant les vacances ?

- Oui, je veillerai sur lui, comme je veille sur lui depuis le début de l'année.

- Merci, bon dans ce cas, je te laisse. A bientôt. "

Aussitôt, l'homme blond et vêtu de noir se lève et se dirige vers la porte avec un dernier regard pour son ami qui reste seul dans la pièce à cogiter sur sa mission. _Dois-je accepter la proposition de Marie ? Dois-je lui demander de faire en sorte que je vive ou dois-je me laisser mourir ? Ai-je seulement envie de vivre ? Ou est-ce que je préfère rejoindre Lily ? Trop de question et seulement une personne qui à le pouvoir de changer mon destin. Une personne que j'affectionne particulièrement alors que ça n'est pas mon habitude, surtout avec mes élèves... Une personne qui est bien trop jeune pour supporter une tel responsabilité._

**Grande Salle, à l'heure du diner : mon point de vu. **

J'entre dans la salle et m'arrête aussitôt, je ne sais pas si je vais manger avec Drago qui n'a pas l'air mieux que toute à l'heure et qui ne veux peut être pas parlé, ou avec les Gryffondor en prenant le risque de voir Thomas. Je vois alors Luna à la table des Serdaigle, me faire de grands signes, et je décide donc de me joindre à elle pour diner. Nous parlons un petit moment, et nous sommes presque aussitôt rejointes par Cho Chang. En me retournant, je vois le regard désolé de Thomas, et ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir un minimum, en me disant tout de même qu'il allait insulté Drago devant son propre père qui est un homme très influant et que si je n'avais rien fait pour le faire taire Thomas, il serai surement à l'infirmerie ou pire à cette heure-ci. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et découvre Drago plongé dans sa soupe avec Pansy qui lui parle sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Je sens presque son malaise d'ici et ai une très forte envie de me lever et d'aller lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter. Je regarde ensuite en dernier la table des professeurs et vois Rogue tout aussi absorber par son assiette. Il mange à peine et se contente de triturer ses aliments sans les porter à sa bouche. Il a l'air tout aussi tracassé que Drago mais lui, personne ne lui parle. Je décide alors de m'introduire dans ses pensées pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec Drago. _Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu es si absorber par ton assiette et que tu ne manges presque pas ? _

_Quoi ? Oh... Si je mange._

_Mais oui, à d'autres, s'il te plait mais pas à moi, c'est une offense que tu me fais là. Alors ? Toi aussi c'est Mr Malefoy qui te met dans cet état ?_

_Non, enfin c'est seulement que ça m'a fait réfléchir..._

_Bon tu en viens au fait, ou faut que je t'y amène moi-même ? _

_Je... J'ai réfléchis par rapport à ce dont on a parlé hier soir._

_Oh ça..._

_Oui ça..._

_Et alors ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Tu sais je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas réellement si j'ai envie de rester en vie... _

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?_

_Hum... Je pense que d'un côté, j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber et que je me dois d'aller rejoindre Lily._

_Tu sais Sev'. J'aime bien Lily, bien que je ne l'ai pas connu, mais laisse là où elle est. Tu l'a rejoindra bien assez tôt. Moi on m'a toujours dit qu'on a qu'une vie, et qu'il ne faut pas la bousiller._

_Mais, Marie, l'a mienne est déjà foutu._

_Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es quelqu'un de grand, de courageux, de fort. Un magnifique sorcier, très puissant, un très bon maitre des potions, un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal exceptionnel, un legilimens fantastique et un occlumens comme il y en a peu. Mais plus que ça, tu es un ami formidable, tu es comme le père que Lucuis n'est pas pour Drago et moi, comme le grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Comment aurai-je fait sans toi, hein ? Je serai surement déjà morte ! Bien que je doive admettre que tu m'as beaucoup énervé des fois, tu m'as aussi poussé au delà de mes capacités pour que j'y arrive. Sans toi, je ne sais tout bonnement pas ce que je ferai après... Je n'aurai plus ma place ici. Harry, Hermione et Ron seront des héros et partiront surement. Thomas, je ne sais pas. Drago partira surement aussi avec sa famille, Dumbledore sera mort, et je n'aurai plus personne. Je ne veux pas faire mon égoïste en te disant de rester, mais si tu meurs, tu sera regretté, et pas seulement par moi. Penses-y. Et pense aussi à ça : Lily aurait-elle voulu que tu meures pour la rejoindre ou aurait-elle préféré que tu termine de vivre ta vie avant de la rejoindre ? Sur ce, cogite là dessus, avale un peu ton repas, et on se voit toute à l'heure. _

Je me retire aussitôt de ses pensées sans lui laissé le temps de me répondre et lève les yeux vers lui. Il me regarde avec un très très léger sourire en coin que je suis la seule à arriver à distinguer. Je reprends ensuite ma conversation avec les deux Serdaigle et finis mon repas tranquillement. A la fin de celui-ci, je me rappelle que je dois aller demander conseille à Dumbledore et me rends rapidement à son bureau. En arrivant devant la statut, je lui souffle le mot de passe et toque deux fois à la porte. J'attends que Dumbledore me dise d'entrer, puis franchis le seuil avant de fermer la lourde porte en bois derrière moi.

" Bonjour Marie, quel bonheur de vous voir ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Bonjour, je venais vous demander conseil.

- Je t'écoute. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Oui, merci. "

Je lui expose alors ce qui me tracasse. Dois-je intervenir dans la fin de la guerre ? Dois-je empêcher certaine morts ? Celle de Severus ? Dois-je changer quelque chose ou seulement assister à tout ça en tant que spectatrice comme si je regardais le film devant ma télévision ?

" Ah, Marie, vos tourments sont grand et je ne suis pas sur d'avoir la réponse. Je pense que vous devez suivre votre cœur, et défendre ce en quoi vous croyez.

- Bien. Merci, professeur. Dites-moi, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Je vous écoute, me dit Dumbledore interloqué.

- Je sais qu'il nous reste peu de temps avant votre mort, professeur, en faite, moins de deux mois. Je voulais donc vous demander de me tutoyer pour le temps qu'il nous reste à nous voir. Vous êtes un homme sage que j'apprécie beaucoup, je voulais que vous le sachiez, et ce serai un honneur pour moi.

- Oh, bien sur. Demandé si gentiment. Bon, eh bien je ne veux pas te pressé, mais je crois que tu es attendu dans ta chambre par deux personnes, à non trois maintenant, et bientôt quatre, je crois.

- Quoi ? Quatre ? Waah. Comment le savez-vous ? Oh non, ne dites rien. Vous aller me dire qu'en tant que directeur vous savez tout mais moi je sais bien que c'est grâce aux tableaux qui vous répète tout.

- Bravo, tu es la seule à le savoir. L'as-tu deviné ou le savais-tu déjà à cause du film et du livre ?

- Je l'ai deviné, mais les films et livres m'ont aidé à le faire. Bonne nuit, professeur.

- Bonne nuit, Marie. Et au faite, évite de te balader du côté Serpentard la nuit, ça serai mal vu si on te voyait, bien que je me doute que tu ai une excuse.

- Oh... euh oui, d'accord. Au revoir. " dis-je les joues rougies par la gêne.

Je sors rapidement du bureau du directeur les joues rouges et me dirige tout aussi vite dans mes appartements. En effet en entrant, je découvre quatre personnes dans le salon comme me l'a dit Dumbledore. Il s'agit de Severus, bien entendu, Thomas, Drago et... Pansy. Je les regarde étonnée puis m'avance et ferme la porte avant de demander :

" Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Enfin vous professeur, je sais, Thomas, je me doute, Dray', je suppose aussi, et Pansy j'ai un léger doute mais je suis surprise de te voir ici quand même.

- Je viens récupérer Drago, et te dire de le laisser tranquille. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fais mais il est tout bizarre, s'exclame Pansy.

- Je suis venu me faire pardonner, me dit Thomas en même temps.

- Vous allez vous taire ? dis-je d'une voix forte. Toi, Pansy, je n'ai rien fait à Drago et c'est plutôt à toi de le laisser respirer, il fait ce qu'il veut. Et toi, Thomas, lâche-moi un peu les bottes ça commence à me soulé. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'en veux plus même si ça m'énerve quand même un peu.

- Ah d'accord, merci. Alors encore désolé, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée et...

- Oui oui, écoute si tu ne veux pas que je t'en veuille de nouveau, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller parce que j'ai une folle furieuse sur le dos. D'ailleurs je te serai reconnaissante de l'emmener avec toi.

- Mais et lui, dit-il en désignant Drago.

- Il doit me rendre mes notes de potions, c'est ça non ?

- Oui.

- En plus, il a parfaitement le droit d'être ici puisqu'il n'ait pas venu m'embêter lui. Maintenant s'il te plait sors, Thomas.

- Bon d'accord, dit-il en sortant.

- En tout cas, si tu crois que moi je vais sortir si facilement que ça, commence Pansy.

- Ah, tu as bien fais de te faire remarquer Pansy, sors d'ici tout de suite, réplique Drago.

- Mais...

- Tout de suite, je ne le répéterai pas Pansy.

- Tu me le payeras, Simon, crache-t-elle avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière Thomas et elle.

- Eh ben, dis donc... dis-je en m'affalant sur mon fauteuil sous l'œil amusé de Severus. Tu ne pouvais pas nous aider toi au lieu de sourire bêtement ?

- Oh, on se calme. Je m'en suis pas pris à toi moi je te rappelle. En plus moi, contrairement à eux, je ne me ferai pas sortir aussi facilement.

- Heu... Oui, désolée. Ils me fatiguent tout les deux. Entre le jaloux et la folle, je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

- C'est sur, approuve Drago qui s'est lui aussi effondré sur le canapé à côté de Severus.

- Bon, maintenant, toi, tu m'explique pourquoi tu faisais cette tête d'enterrement pendant le diner, parce que je sais pour Severus alors autant que je te remette aussi les idées en place pendant qu'on y est.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je n'aime pas trop quand tu viens me faire la morale et que tu pars comme ça, sans prévenir.

- Tant pis, si je le faisais pas tu n'aurais pas cogité. Bon alors, tu t'explique ? demandai-je à Drago.

- Heu... C'est à cause de mon père...

- Non ? Je m'en serai pas douté, dis-je en rigolant. C'est à cause de ta mission, hein ? Tu n'as pas envie de l'achever ?

- Heu pas vraiment non... Tu sais j'ai beau appeler Dumbledore : le vieux fou ou ce genre de surnom, je le respecte beaucoup tout de même. Bien sur je ne le montre pas mais c'est un grand homme, un sorcier extraordinaire et une personne sage et de bon conseil, personne ne peut dire le contraire.

- En effet... Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais ne te tracasse pas avec ça. Le jour venu, tu désarmeras Dumbledore mais rien de plus. Un autre doit le faire à ta place, dis-je en lançant un coup d'œil discret à Severus.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Bon maintenant, vous arrêtez tout les deux de vous torturer les méninges et on va aller se coucher parce que demain nous avons tout les deux sortit à Pré-au-Lard et qu'il faut bien qu'on soit un peu en forme.

- Oui, c'est vrai allez-vous coucher. Et Marie... m'interpelle Severus.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux bien nous dire de ne pas nous torturer les méninges, tu n'es pas mieux que nous niveau stress, je sens ton angoisse monter de plus en plus. Tu as peur de dormir seule ?

- Non, dis-je avec empressement. C'est seulement que... Non, rien, c'est bête, laissez tomber.

- Bah, dis quand même.

- J'ai seulement peur qu'il s'en prenne à vous ou qu'il revienne... dis-je sans avoir besoin de nommer le vampire pour me faire comprendre.

- Hum... Bon, je ne devrais absolument pas proposer ça, mais Drago, ça te dérangerai de dormir sur le canapé pour qu'elle soit rassuré ?

- Oh non, absolument pas, répond l'intéressé.

- C'est vrai ? demandai-je en les regardant tout les deux.

- Oui, mais seulement pour cette nuit, après il regagnera sa chambre. J'irai y apposer des sortilèges de protections demain lorsque vous serai à Pré-au-Lard.

- Génial ! Merci, Sev' ! "

Je m'approche alors de mes deux Serpentard, dis bonne nuit à Severus avant de le regarder partir dans sa chambre puis me retourne vers Drago avec un sourire gêné. _Le pauvre, à cause de ma stupidité il doit dormir sur un canapé... _

" Ca ne te dérange pas de dormir là dessus ? demandai-je en montrant le canapé.

- Mais non, il a l'air confortable. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer...

- Merci Dray' ! " dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son torse tandis qu'il met la sienne dans me cheveux et appose un léger baiser protecteur sur ma tempe qui me fait sourire. Je respire quelques temps son doux parfum masculin réconfortant, puis après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit et embrasé sur la joue, je me rends dans ma chambre. Je ne m'endors pas tout de suite, mais le sommeil arrive au bout d'une bonne demi-heure.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par un parfum qui ne m'est pas inconnue et une main dans mes cheveux. Les caresses de cette main dans mes cheveux me provoquent des frissons et j'affiche un sourire de contentement sans même avoir ouvert les yeux.

" Bonjour Dray', dis-je en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

- Salut. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien.

- Quel heure est-il ?

- Il est huit heures. Il nous reste une heure pour nous préparer et pour petit-déjeuner. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui. Juste le temps que je me fasse un minimum présentable et j'arrive, dis-je en me levant.

- Comme si tu avais besoin de ça..." marmonne-t-il en partant.

Je souris à la réplique de mon ami et pars dans mon dressing où je choisis un pull en laine gris argenté et un pantalon noir moulant. J'enfile aussi un collant sous mon pantalon pour ne pas avoir froid, des petites bottines noir et ma cape, noir elle aussi. J'arrange ensuite mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette et sors enfin de ma chambre après cinq minutes. Nous sortons tout deux de mes appartements et tombons sur Pansy qui passe en trombe en marmonnant : " A peine huit heure du matin et il est déjà dans sa chambre... ". Je souris à sa jalousie et suis Drago qui me tire jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Nous nous installons le plus au bout de la table des Serpentard, du côté de celle des professeurs. Drago s'installe à ma gauche laissant mon côté droit vide. En face de nous, je découvre deux premières ou deuxièmes années apeurées par la présence de Drago et me souviens que celui-ci est très respecté ici. Je me sers deux pancakes que je saupoudre de sucre et j'y ajoute un soupçon de chocolat fondu encore chaud. Je me sers ensuite un grand verre de jus de citrouille et entame mon petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien avec mon ami. Après le petit déjeuner, nous nous séparons pour aller préparer nos affaires. Je rentre doucement dans mes appartements puis attrape un sac gris assez discret dans lequel je mets de l'argent, bien sur, un petit appareil photo et deux trois trucs à grignoté. Je pars ensuite à la salle de bain où je me maquille d'un discret trait d'eye-liner au dessus des yeux et d'un petit gloss qui rend mes lèvres un peu plus rouge. Je pars ensuite vers la porte en veillant à ce que Prince me suive puis pars attendre dans le hall d'entrer mais à peine arrivé, quelqu'un me bouscule. C'est Neville. Il fait une moue triste et me regarde gêné.

" Désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu as un problème ?

- Oui, j'ai encore perdu mon animal...

- Attends, je vais arranger ça. Prince, viens, cherche le crapaud de Neville, aller va.

- Tu crois qu'il va le trouver ? me demande Neville avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Pour sur ! Prince est un chien génial, il n'y a pas de doute qu'il va vite le trouver. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ton crapaud, je crois que ça n'est pas la première fois que tu le perds... Mais bon, en même temps ça doit être compliqué de surveiller un crapaud... dis-je en lui souriant. Tiens, je crois que Prince l'a trouvé.

- Oh oui ! Bravo. Merci. "

Il part aussitôt le mettre en lieu sur dans la tour des Gryffondor. Je pars ensuite moi aussi rejoindre mes amis Gryffondor avec lesquels je discute jusqu'au départ. Le professeur McGonagall nous demande pendant cette sortie d'être au minimum à deux et nous conseille de faire des groupes. Aussitôt une main forte m'attrape par la taille et je devine à la mine déconfite de Thomas qu'il s'agit de Drago. Je me retourne et le détaille doucement. Il a mit un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un pull noir qui moule ses muscles fins et bien dessiné. Il a par dessus une veste noire qui lui donne une allure sérieuse, ainsi qu'une écharpe verte et argent qui souligne son appartenance à la maison Serpentard. Je me rends compte que s'en vraiment le vouloir nous nous sommes accordé. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque l'intéressé me demande :

" On se met ensemble ?

- Tout les deux ?

- Hum... Oui. Sauf si tu ne veux pas, me dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Non non. Euh... Ca ne vous dérange pas ? demandai-je aux Gryffondor.

- Ben on n'a pas vraiment... commence Thomas avant d'être interrompu par Ginny et Hermione.

- Non non vas-y ça ira.

- Oui, nous allons rester ensemble nous. Amusez-vous bien, me lance Ginny en me faisant un clin d'œil que Drago ne manque pas de remarquer. Et au fait, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, à propos de... ce dont on a parlé mercredi soir avec Mione.

- D'accord. Ce soir, dans ma chambre après le repas ?

- Ok, on sera là. Bonne journée, me lance-t-elle avant de partir en suivant le reste du groupe.

- Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?

- De quoi ?

- De quoi ? m'imite Drago. Tu le sais bien. Son clin d'œil et ses étranges paroles.

- C'est la suite de ce que tu as engendré.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah ton apparition devant Ginny et Mione leur est resté en tête.

- Oh mince... Bon bah tant pis ! Tu viens ? dit-il en m'attrapant le bras avant de me tirer derrière lui.

- Oui, mais attend juste trente seconde que je donne ses instructions à Prince.

- Mais non laisse-le, c'est quartier libre pour toi aujourd'hui mon grand. On dit merci Drago ! Allez viens maintenant. "

Et c'est sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il m'emmène en direction de Pré-au-Lard pour une journée d'amusement et de sourire.

Effectivement, la journée débute par une heure passée dans un magasin de bonbon, puis dans toute sorte de magasin différent. Je m'amuse à habiller Drago et il se laisse faire amuser par mon attitude enjouée. Il prend ensuite le relais en me chercher des vêtements. Il me tend alors une petite robe rouge ouverte à l'avant et trainante derrière resserrée à la taille avec une sorte de ceinture argenté. Je le regarde interdite et vois son sourire narquois.

" Profiteur !

- Moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverai ! dit-il en rigolant.

- Tu exagères Dray' !

- Oh allez c'est bon, je suis sur qu'elle va t'aller à ravir, enfin si tu veux bien l'essayer...

- Bon ok, tu as gagné, j'y vais. "

Je pars dans la cabine en lui jetant un dernier regard amusée et vois un sourire vainqueur s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard un peu gênée. Je vois aussitôt sans visage changer de forme. De la surprise ? Ou peut être du dégout ? Non, de l'horreur ? Ca ne me va pas tant que ça apparemment. Je décide dons de retourner dans ma cabine sans demander mon reste, mais je suis retenue par la main de Drago qui me tire vers lui.

" Cette robe est... magnifique sur toi. Tu es magnifique... me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille en déclenchant un frisson.

- Oh...merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais le rouge, dis-je en rigolant.

- Je n'adore pas vraiment cette couleur, mais elle te va tellement bien. Sur toi, elle ne peut être que joli.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant. Dis-moi, depuis quand est-ce que tu fais autant de compliment toi ?

- Tu t'en plains peut être ?

- Oh non, pas le moins du monde. Bon je vais aller me changer. "

Je me change et pars en direction de la sortie alors que Drago me dit qu'il va acheter le tee-shirt que je lui ai fait essayé toute à l'heure. Il me demande donc de l'attendre dehors et ressort quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet qu'il rétrécit et met dans sa poche.

" C'est bon ?

- Oui. Où veux-tu aller maintenant ?

- Euh je ne sais pas... Là où tu m'emmène ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, alors le bar ça te dis ?

- Oui, je t'ai dis que je te suivais.

- Oh, alors allons-y. "

Il prend mon bras et m'entraine avec lui en direction du bar. Je me laisse mener par Drago sans vraiment regarder où il m'emmène. Je profite de regarder le paysage tandis que Drago lui me tire pour me diriger et veille à ce que je ne mette pas mon pied dans un trou. Mais peu avant d'arriver quelque chose me percute en manquant de me faire tomber. J'aperçois comme une tornade noir et verte alors que Drago d'un un rapide mouvement me rattrape en m'attirant contre lui.

" Oups, je ne t'avais pas vu, s'écrit alors la personne qui m'a percuté dans un horrible rire que je reconnais aussitôt.

- Pansy...

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ? s'écrit Drago.

- Oh c'est bon je l'ai à peine touché ta copine. Au fait, je t'ai attendu toute à l'heure, mais au lieu de venir avoir moi comme tu me l'as promis hier, tu es partis avec elle s'en même t'en rendre compte ! Tu sais si elle te gêne je peux t'en débarrasser, ça serai un pure plaisir.

- Oses la toucher et tu auras à faire à moi...

- Oh, c'est mignon ! Mais dis-moi, est-ce que ton père sait que tu fricotes avec cette...cette... cette sang de bourbe en faite ! Hein, le sait-il ?

- Je t'interdis de...commence Drago en s'énervant.

- Oh non, tu ne m'interdis rien du tout. Bon j'y vais, à ce soir Drago ", dit-elle en affichant un sourire vainqueur.

Drago se jette presque sur elle mais je réussis à le retenir en le tirant contre moi. Seulement, Drago se débat pour l'attraper et m'envoie valser à quelques mètres de là sans même sans rendre compte. Je le vois attraper Pansy, lui dire quelques choses puis se retourner vers moi en ouvrant de grands yeux et venir en courant.

" Oh Marie désolé ! Je ne voulais pas. Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non ça va, tout va très bien, dis-je un peu énervée.

- Je... Excuse-moi. Non Marie sérieusement je suis désolé vraiment. Viens là. "

Il s'accroupit vers moi et prend ma main ensanglanté dans la sienne. J'ai aussitôt une idée de vengeance. Je tire d'un seul coup sur sa main et il tombe à son tour. Je rie comme une folle mais il me couche sur l'herbe et passe au-dessus de moi avant de me dire.

" Alors comme ça tu essaye de te venger ?

- Hum... Oui.

- Alors avant que je te donne une bonne leçon, donne-moi ta main que je la soigne. "

Il me relève et soigne ma blessure d'un rapide coup de baguette puis tout aussi vite, il me pousse contre un arbre non loin de là. Il appose sauvagement mes mains contre l'arbre et se rapproche de moi. En l'espace de quelques secondes, son corps vient se coller contre le mien et son visage devient si proche que je sens sa respiration dans mes cheveux. Je lève doucement mon visage rougis en direction de mon ami qui me fixe et plonge ses beaux yeux bleus-gris dans les miens. _Mon dieu c'est vrai qu'il a vraiment de beaux yeux. Je crois que je pourrais rester comme ça des heures, ses yeux dans les miens et... C'est quand même un peu bizarre. Si on nous voit, on pourrait se m'éprendre. _C'est ce moment là que les Gryffondor choisissent pour arriver. Ils s'arrêtent tous en s'apprêtant à nous laisser alors que nous ne les avons pas vus mais Thomas lui, avance d'un pas et nous fixe avec de grands yeux. Je sens son regard posé sur nous et le regarde avant de glisser un mot à l'oreille de Drago qui s'éloigne légèrement pour me laisser passer.

"Thomas...

- Quoi ? Non laisse tomber ! s'écrit-il en se retournant.

- Attends, dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bah comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Ta réaction.

- Oh mais tu n'as pas compris ? Je viens de te voir dans les bras de Malefoy ! As-tu vu dans quelle position vous étiez ? Dans celle d'un couple prêt à s'embrasser.

- Non mais tu es sérieux ? Alors premièrement : nous n'avons rien fait Malefoy et moi, il m'a juste soigné parce que je suis tombée. Deuxièmement : même s'il y avait quelque chose entre Drago et moi, tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire. Et dernièrement : je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es jaloux comme ça ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble je te rappelle !

- Ah oui ? Alors pour répondre de la même façon que toi, premièrement tu parles te soigner, en profiter, oui ! Deuxièmement : Tu avoues enfin qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ? Et dernièrement : si nous ne sommes plus ensemble ça n'est pas mon choix.

- Pardon ? Pas ton choix ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Qui est-ce qui a pété un câble parce que je ne lui ai pas envoyé mon Patronus quand je me suis fais attaquée ? Qui est-ce qui a à peine voulu me pardonner et qui a été très distant ? Qui m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était fini ? criai-je énervé. Et je n'ai jamais dis que je sortais avec Drago pour ta gouverne.

- Ah oui ? C'est totalement de ma faute comme ça...

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. J'ai toujours pensé que pour un couple personne n'est tout blanc, personne n'est tout noir, chacun a ses responsabilités. J'assume les miennes alors assume les tiennes avant de venir jalouser un de mes amis alors que nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

- Oh madame fais ça philosophe. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es la gentille et moi le méchant ! dit-il en m'attrapant le bras et en le serrant fort.

- Lâche-moi Thomas !

- Hors de question !

- Tu me fais mal ! Laisse-moi maintenant !

- Thomas, lâche la, dit- doucement Drago en s'interposant.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire toi, hein ? Ton gentil et preux chevalier est arrivé pour te débarrasser du méchant de l'histoire ! cri Thomas. Personne n'y croit Malefoy. Depuis quand un petit fils à papa comme toi défend une " sang-de-bourbe", hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? Tu veux qu'elle s'attache à toi pour mieux pouvoir la faire souffrir ?

- Laisse la tranquille Thomas, c'est tout ce que je te demande sinon... menace Drago énervé.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Malefoy ? Tu crois que j'ai peur du grand Drago Malefoy ? Houlala ! dit-il moqueur. Tu n'es qu'une ordure !

- Et toi tu n'es pas mieux ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'as fait souffrir ? Tu ne vois pas que ce que tu fais ne la rend pas bien ? Ne peux-tu pas te contenter d'être auprès d'elle et de la soutenir comme je le fais ? Ne peux-tu pas tolérer qu'elle te côtoie et qu'elle voit aussi plusieurs autres hommes aussi ? Comme je le fais...

- Oh, c'est bien beau de parler pour toi ! Elle est avec toi 24/24 heures ! Elle passe tout son temps avec toi, et aucun avec moi. Si vous pouviez, vous dormiriez ensemble, enfin si ça n'est pas déjà fait... Oh c'est déjà peut être fait. Et alors, elle est comment ? Tu t'es bien joué d'elle ? Elle t'a satisfait ? Elle est à ton gout ? lui lance-t-il. Bah alors tu ne dis plus rien ? C'est que j'ai raison peut être ?

- Tais-toi.

- Oh oh ! Et ses formes, elles te plaisent ? Assez rondes, ou trop fines ? Allez dis nous tout on veut savoir.

- Ca suffit Thomas ! dis-je dans un murmure attristée.

- Est-ce qu'elle a satisfait tes demandes ? Est-ce qu'elle est bien en dessous de la ceinture ?... "

Le sang de Drago ne fait qu'un tour, et ne supportant pas qu'on puisse parler de moi comme ça, il se jette sur Thomas. Aussitôt un combat à mains nu commence et bien qu'Harry, Ron et moi essayions de les séparer, ça reste impossible. _Severus, viens vite, j'ai besoin de toi. _

_J'arrive. Je suis en chemin mais explique-moi ce qu'il se passe._

_Drago et Thomas sont en train de se battre à mains nu et c'est impossible de les séparer ! Viens vite ! _

Je me précipite au milieu des deux jeunes hommes mais ils ne se stoppent pas pour autant. Je reçois un coup de poing de Thomas et un coup de coude de Drago qui me font valser à quelques mètres. Hermione et Ginny accourent vers moi mais je me relève vite et retourne tenter de m'intercaler entre eux. Je reçois de nouveau coups mais mes amis sont tellement aveuglés par la haine qu'ils ne voient pas que c'est moi qu'ils touchent. Au bout de cinq minutes, Severus arrive et le sépare rapidement. Il cri alors :

" Drago, Thomas et Marie, dans mon bureau tout de suite. Potter, Weasley et Weasley ainsi que Granger, vous viendrez juste après, quand j'en aurai fini avec eux. "

Il attrape Drago et le traine avec lui puis Thomas et moi les suivons sans rien dire. Je médite les propos de Thomas et plus j'y pense plus je suis triste qu'il ait pu parler de moi de cette façon. Arrivé à Poudlard, nous nous rendons dans le bureau de Severus en silence. Il désigne deux chaises côte à côte aux deux jeunes hommes et vient s'installer de l'autre côté du bureau pour leur faire face en me désignant une chaise à côté de lui.

" Pouvez-vous, messieurs, m'expliquer la raison de votre dispute ? demande Rogue d'une voix dure et froide. J'attends !

- La raison se tient à côté de vous ! C'est assez évidant, non ? crache Thomas d'un ton arrogant qu'il ne faut surtout pas utiliser avec Rogue.

- Manquez moi de respect jeune homme et vous allez le regretter, le prévins Rogue. Et vous, vous n'avez rien à dire ?

- Non, répond fermement Drago.

- Je ne vais pas attendre dix ans pour que vous m'expliquiez jeunes hommes !

- Je les ai surpris dans une position compromettante, en faite il aller s'embrasser et...

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es qu'un... commençai-je avant de me faire couper la parole par Rogue.

- Laissez-le terminer, miss.

- Et comme vous pouvez le deviner Marie m'a vu, elle est venu et nous avons parlé seulement, je n'étais pas en accord avec elle pour certaines choses et nous avons un peu élevé la voix. Tel un preux chevalier, Malefoy, a décidé de venir me chercher des noisettes et ça a mal terminé.

- Pardon mais si ça a mal terminé, c'est peut être à cause de toute ces horribles choses que tu as dites sur Marie. Maintenant souviens toi bien de tes paroles, et regarde Marie. Tu vois la tristesse dans ses yeux ? La déception ? La perte de son estime ? La honte ? Le déshonneur provoqué par tes mensonges ! Regarde-la bien maintenant. J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! crache Drago avec autant de venin qu'il n'est capable d'en mettre dans ses paroles. C'est marrant tu ne dis plus rien maintenant !

- Messieurs, j'espère que vous avez conscience de la bêtise dont vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui. J'enlève 50 points dans vos deux maisons, vous aurez aussi une punition mais je l'a choisirai quand j'aurai entendu la version de miss Simon et des autres. Maintenant sortez et rentrez dans vos dortoirs, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous de la journée, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Bien. Partez. "

Thomas se lève le premier et me jette un rapide regard avant que je ne détourne la tête, blessée par ses paroles. Drago se lève ensuite, me regarde désolé et s'en va à la suite de Thomas. Severus quand à lui va chercher une potion me la donne et soigne les quelques bleus déjà apparents sur mon visage. Il me demande ensuite de lui montrer les images de la dispute puis écoute avec calme la version des Gryffondor qui, au plus grand étonnement de Severus, ne nomme pas Drago comme responsable. Il finit par les congédier, et me demande si j'ai une idée de sanction mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça et ne lui répond pas. Il se lève, et me prends dans ses bras durant cinq minutes. Pendant ce temps là, je prends le plus possible sur moi pour ne pas pleurer. Il me laisse enfin partir au bout d'une demi heure, et à peine ai-je passé la porte que je m'effondre en larmes. Je me cache dans un coin et laisse mes larmes couler pendant trois bons quarts d'heure avant de rentrer dans ma chambre que je ne quitte pas de la soirée, pas même pour manger. Personne ne vient m'embêter, pas même Severus, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? En plus, devant autant de gens ! Oh, mince, je devais voir les filles ce soir... Elles ont du comprendre que j'avais envie d'être seule mais... je vais leur envoyer un message. _Je prends un bout de parchemin et une plume et commence à écrire.

_Ginny, Hermione, _

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous recevoir, et je suis aussi désolée que vous ayez vu ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas gâché la soirée. _

_A bientôt,_

_Marie._

Je ne peux pas dire plus, mes mots sont bloqués, comme mes paroles. J'appelle Prince et lui demande de l'emmener aux filles, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire. Cinq minutes après qu'il soit partit, je décide de sortir dans le salon. Je prends mon MP4 et m'installe devant la cheminée en regardant les flammes danser. Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que j'en oublie de saluer Severus, et n'entends pas que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je mets mes écouteurs au moment où Drago entre et je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu. Il s'approche de moi, mais Severus le retient.

" Drago, je crois que... qu'il faut la laisser tranquille pour ce soir. Elle a besoin d'être seule, même moi je ne suis pas allé lui reparler depuis toute à l'heure et pourtant... Viens la voir demain, ça ira mieux. Ne lui en veux pas, elle n'a rien contre toi, mais ce que Thomas a dit l'a blessé et elle a besoin d'être seule pour y réfléchir.

- Oui... D'accord. Au revoir. "

Il s'en va en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil que je ne lui rends pas. _Je sais qu'il n'a rien fait, au contraire, il m'a défendu. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part, il m'a défendu en prenant des risques, et il l'a fait à deux reprises mais ce qu'a dit Thomas était tellement dure... Je crois que demain, je vais rester loin de tout le monde et aller dans le parc avec Prince pour me dégourdir les pattes et les ailes. _Je me lève doucement, hoche la tête en direction de Severus pour lui dire bonne nuit, et pars me glisser dans mon lit

Je me réveille le lendemain très tôt. Après mettre coiffée et habillée d'un court chemisier blanc avec écrit "love" en noir et couleurs fleuris ainsi qu'un short en jeans bleu et blanc. Je sors ensuite de ma chambre en direction de la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. La salle est drôlement vide, c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi vide. Seul Dumbledore est présent à la table des professeurs pour déjeuner. _C'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vu au moment du petit déjeuner. Il doit se lever plus tôt, même beaucoup plus tôt puisqu'il n'est que 6h30 et que la salle sera vide jusqu'à 7 heures. _Je m'avance doucement en hésitant par rapport à la table où je dois aller. Je vois alors Dumbledore me faire signe de venir le voir. _Mince, il doit être au courant pour hier... _

" Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour Marie.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

- Oh non, je me disais juste que tu pourrais venir petit déjeuner avec moi puisque personne n'est là et qu'à l'évidence nous sommes tous les deux seuls.

- Oh... euh oui pourquoi pas. Ca serait un réel plaisir professeur.

- Viens assis-toi là. Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas mangé ici, me dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu me sembles préoccupée Marie.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Hum... Tu viens de me rejoindre et tu es déjà dans tes pensées. De plus...

- De plus vous savez tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château et vous avez surement entendu l'histoire de d'hier...

- Effectivement. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va...

- Hum... Je suis sur que monsieur Thomas ne le pensait pas, en faite, je pense même qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Seulement te voir avec monsieur Malefoy l'a lui aussi blessé et il t'a l'a fait ressentir à sa manière. Malheureusement monsieur Malefoy est passé par là et...

- Oui, je vois. Mais ce qu'il a dit était tellement horrible... Ca... enfin... Ca m'a blessé plus que ce que je m'y attendais. Il s'est attaqué à moi, bien sur, mais aussi à Drago, à notre ancienne relation enfin... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis ça...

- Tu as besoin d'en parler, et je suis la seule personne à que tu as croisé aujourd'hui alors voilà... De plus, je pense que tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance et puis de toute façon je serai bientôt mort alors...Oh tu sais, dès fois parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas des plus proche aide.

- Je vous estime bien plus que vous ne le pensez professeur, mais surement aussi bien plus que je ne le devrais...

- Ne sois pas triste, Marie. Je dois mourir, c'est comme ça, c'est le bon cour de la vie. Mais tu sauras que tu pourras toujours venir me demander conseil ou simplement parler grâce au tableau si tu en a envie.

- Oui, bien sur... Professeur, dis-je d'une voix mal assuré.

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous mouriez. Vous êtes indispensable au tableau. Et si ça tourne mal ? J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...

- Marie. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sur, tu en es parfaitement capable. Ca sera peut être dur, peut être pas, même si je penche à dire que ça le sera. Mais tu ne seras pas seule et n'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire. Garde tes amis près de toi, c'est ton meilleur moyen de vaincre Voldemort sans perdre ceux qui te sont cher.

- Merci. J'y penserai, je vous le promets. Vous êtes vraiment un homme sage et de bon conseil, vous me manquerez...

- Merci à vous. Maintenant mangez un peu. Un peu de chocolat chaud ?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-il en me regardant de façon intéressé.

- Eh bien, je pensais d'abord aller me balader un coup dans le parc, question de profiter un peu. Puis j'irai voir Hagrid, l'aider à soigner les animaux, et tenter de monter les hippogriffes et voler avec eux. Et enfin, je reviendrais chercher mon chien, Prince, pour qu'on aille se promener, jouer,...

- Un journée loin des autres élèves.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je crois que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recule avec l'histoire d'hier, et demain j'irai voir déjà Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour m'excuser qu'ils aient vu ça. Ensuite j'irai voir Thomas et enfin Drago.

- Je pense que ta décision est sage. Ca te permettra de te changer les idées, de sortir du quotidien, enfin même si pour toi presque chaque jours comporte une surprise.

- Oui. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Oh, tu sais des affaires de directeur. Je risque aussi de faire un rapide tour au ministère.

- D'accord. Vous allez bientôt partir euh... disons en voyage ?

- Je pense oui. Comme tu dois le savoir je suis sur une piste. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler ici, dans ce château, même les murs ont des oreilles.

- Oui, je crois ! Bon, je vais vous laisser, professeur. Bonne journée.

- Merci, toi aussi ", me salut-il en me regardant partit.

Je lui offre un dernier sourire, puis je m'en vais tranquillement en direction de l'extérieur. _C'est étrange comme j'ai l'impression que chaque discussion avec Dumbledore sera la dernière... Je n'aime pas cette sensation, du tout..._ Enfin dehors, je prends le temps de respirer un grand bol d'air frais, qui me fait beaucoup de bien, puis me rends doucement chez Hagrid. Je prends tellement mon temps, que j'arrive seulement un quart d'heure plus tard devant chez lui. Il est maintenant 8h15, et j'espère qu'Hagrid est déjà debout. De toute façon, si ça n'est pas le cas, je pourrais toujours aller me balader un peu plus que ce que je viens de faire. Je toque trois petits coups propre à moi-même et attend de me faire ouvrir ou d'entendre qu'Hagrid me dise d'entrer, ce qu'il ne tarde pas de faire.

" Bonjour Marie, j'étais sur que c'était toi, tu es la seule à toquer comme ça quand tu viens.

- Ah ah, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien bien. Alors par quoi commençons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien je devais aller dans la forêt interdite, alors si tu ne te sens pas d'y aller ou que tu ne veux pas je comprendrais.

- Non, ça va.

- D'accord, toute façon, je serai à côté.

- Oui, je peux juste aller chercher Prince ? Comme ça je pourrais le promener en même temps...

- Oui, d'accord. Je t'attends. "

Je m'en vais rapidement en direction du château en sachant bien qu'Hagrid se doute que je n'aime pas retourner dans la forêt interdite en ces temps. Arrivé dans le château, je le découvre bien plus animé que lorsque je l'ai quitté. J'entre dans ma chambre, appelle Prince et décide de monter dans le bureau de Rogue pour le prévenir. _C'est la moindre des choses sachant qu'il a deviné tout ce dont j'avais envie hier, c'est à dire, ne pas parler, être seule, méditer,... _Je monte donc les marches et arrive en dix minutes au bureau de Rogue.

" Salut, dis-je en passant ma tête par l'embrassure de la porte.

- Ah, Marie. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Ca va. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Euh...Oui. Je voulais te dire que je vais aller dans... la forêt interdite avec Hagrid pour...

- Hors de question, m'interrompt-il sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas une question. Je viens juste t'informer. De toute façon, il y aura Hagrid, son chien et Prince. J'aurai ma baguette et en cas de problème je peux me métamorphoser.

- Mais...

- Severus, je dois y retourner un jour si je veux pouvoir l'affronter. Il faut bien que j'y retourne. Comprends-moi Severus, s'il te plait...

- Je... Bon c'est d'accord, mais ça ne me convient pas vraiment... Au moindre problème, à la moindre chose, tu m'appelle tout de suite ! D'accord ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je risque de rentrer tard. A ce soir.

- A ce soir. Marie !

- Oui ?

- Fais attention.

- D'accord. "

Je referme doucement la porte derrière moi et décide d'emprunter les couloirs les plus vides. En arrivant dans l'un d'eux, j'entends des voix. Je reconnais tout de suite la tignasse blonde de Drago et la voix aiguë de Pansy. Je décide alors de me cacher derrière un pilier sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Je tends l'oreille et perçois la conversation :

" Tu veux que je te dises... ? Marie est une jeune femme ennuyante, énervante, désagréable, pénible, déplaisante, même infernale. Elle a mauvais caractère, un trop fort caractère. Ca m'énerve quand elle me tient tête. De plus est n'est même pas vraiment jolie. Tu veux que je te dise, je l'ai défendu devant Thomas seulement parce que ce type m'énerve et que c'est un Gryffondor. Elle est rebutante, buté et collante. Et... "

Je ne peux pas plus en entendre et pars en direction opposé. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je cours dehors en me cachant. _Comment peut-il dire ça ? Moi qui croyais en lui ? J'avais confiance. Je ne peux pas mettre autant trompé sur son compte tout de même ? _

**Point de vue de Drago : couloir obscure et peu fréquenté du château. **

Pansy a réussit à me rattraper dans les couloirs alors que j'essayais de la semer. _Qu'est-ce que cette fille est collante et butée ! J'en ai marre d'elle, va-t-elle enfin comprendre que j'apprécie Marie ? _ Je m'arrête d'un seul coup alors qu'elle m'a attrapé par le bras et me retourne brutalement vers elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy ?

- Que tu me dises la vérité sur cette fille, crache-t-elle.

- Que veut-tu que je te dise ? Tu veux que je te dise... ? Marie est une jeune femme ennuyante, énervante, désagréable, pénible, déplaisante, même infernale. Elle a mauvais caractère, un trop fort caractère. Ca m'énerve quand elle me tient tête. De plus est n'est même pas vraiment jolie. Tu veux que je te dise, je l'ai défendu devant Thomas seulement parce que ce types m'énerve et que c'est un Gryffondor. Elle est rebutante, buté et collante. Et tout ce que tu veux ? Mais non, je ne te le dirais pas. Pour moi Marie est toute autre, je dirais même que ceci est plutôt ta description !

- Drago, comment oses-tu ? Tu sais que je peux tout dire à ton père !

- Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de recul envers Marie pour que tu me laisse tranquille. Contente ?

- Très, plus que tu ne le crois ", dit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

Elle s'en va sans rien ajouter. _Bizarre. Elle n'a rien ajouté à ça et c'est réellement étrange. Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à Pansy... _

**Point de vue de Marie : devant la cabane d'Hagrid. **

Je suis arrivée devant la cabane d'Hagrid et toque de nouveau à la porte en veillant à ce que l'on ne voit pas que j'ai pleuré. Nous nous rendons dans la forêt interdite en parlant. En fait, c'est plutôt Hagrid qui parle, mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Au bout d'un petit moment, il me dit qu'il ne faut plus qu'on fasse de bruit pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis. Nous restons dans la forêt durant environ trois ou quatre heure en silence pour chercher toute sorte de plantes qui permettront de nourrir certains animaux spéciaux. J'avoue que ce long temps de silence me fait du bien et que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Nous rentrons au alentour de midi, et je laisse Hagrid pour aller manger en lui promettant de revenir l'après-midi. Je rentre me changer dans ma chambre puis me rends dans la Grande Salle. En entrant, je me dirige directement à la table des Gryffondor. Je tourne la tête et découvre Drago qui me regarde. Je lui lance un regard des plus noirs et tourne violement la tête vers mes amis.

" Houla, ça ne va pas toi, me dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, enfin ça n'est pas important...

- C'est ça... Bon au lieu de mentir, tu nous raconte ?

- Ok ok. Déjà, il y a ce qu'il s'est passé hier, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil furtif et énervé à Thomas qui a le nez plongé dans son assiette. Et ensuite, j'ai surpris Drago en train de dire d'horribles choses sur moi à Pansy Parkinson. Vous y croyez vous ? En deux jours, j'arrive à me rendre compte que deux de mes amis se foutent littéralement de ma figure ! Il ne manquerait plus que vous vous y mettiez et là, ce serai le pompon !

- Marie... Je suis sûre que tu as du mal comprendre, ou qu'il s'est mal exprimé. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part.

- Une erreur ! Quand il dit : " Marie est rebutante, buté et collante. Elle m'énerve, m'ennuie,... " Tu crois vraiment que c'est une erreur ? dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Comment est-ce que je peux être si naïve, hein ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Je crois que je vais y aller, je n'aime pas qu'on me voit pleurer, et être si... si... bête ! Débile même.

- Marie, reste ici, intervient Harry. Tu sais que je n'aime pas Malefoy mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir un quiproquo. Et si ça n'est pas le cas, c'est que c'est un abruti fini, et qu'il n'est pas le seul, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Thomas.

- Bon, vous avez fini de m'accuser à demi mots ?! s'écrit Thomas.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on ne le fasse pas ? Tu ne vois pas dans l'état dans lequel elle est ? Et toi, tu restes là, comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Que Malefoy n'a pas pu faire ça, qu'il n'est pas si méchant, si horrible ?

- Thomas ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être là pour Marie ? Ou au moins t'excuser pour ce que tu as dis hier !

- Laisse Mione. Il dit seulement ce qu'il pense, comme hier... dis-je tristement. Vous m'excuserez, je crois que je vais vraiment y aller.

- Attends, me dit Harry en s'approchant et en me prenant dans ses bras. Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

- Merci Harry. Merci vous tous. Bonne fin d'appétit. "

Je me lève doucement de la table puis pars tout aussi doucement en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Drago me regarde toujours. Il a l'air étonné. Je détourne le regard et sors de la pièce.

_Que c'est-il encore passé ? C'est Thomas ? _

_Non, laisse tomber Severus ! _

_Marie ! Va dans la chambre, j'arrive. _

Je m'exécute sans rien dire et lorsque j'arrive, je m'assois sur mon fauteuil. Je regarde un peu la pièce et me rends compte que je n'ai rien changé ici. _En début d'année, je me souviens avoir demandé à Severus si je pouvais changer un peu la décoration des lieux. A vrai dire, il lui faudrait un petit changement. _Je me lève brutalement de mon fauteuil et regarde un peu partout. _Déjà, il faudrait qu'il y ai les armoiries de Poudlard, et pas que celles de Serpentard. Oui, ce tapis, hop ! Voilà, il est changé. Comme ça il y en a un tapis Serpentard et un de tout Poudlard._ Je sors de mes pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvre et qu'entre Severus. Il jette un coup d'œil au tapis, puis sur moi et sourit.

" J'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais !

- Moi aussi. En faite, je viens seulement d'y repenser. Ca ne te gène pas ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Non, en effet, dis-je en rigolant sans joie.

- Bon, tu m'explique ce qui te tracasse ?

- Je n'aime pas que tu puisses aussi bien lire en moi, ça m'énerve. Enfin, au moins ça a un peu de bon. J'ai surpris la... enfin une conversation entre Drago et Pansy ce matin...

- Et ?

- Donne-moi ton bras, tu comprendras mieux... " dis-je en tendant une main tremblante devant moi.

Il saisit ma main avec douceur et les images commencent à défiler. Les mots, mots affreux résonnent dans ma tête. Mots cruels, mots de mépris, mots prouvant la trahison, brisant la confiance. Mots qui m'ont détruit de l'intérieur... Je relâche la main de Severus et la laisse retomber en douceur. Mes yeux sont emplis de larmes que j'empêche de couler. Je ne dois pas être faible, pas même devant celui qui est pour moi comme un frère. Pas devant celui qui est fort, vaillant et qui donne sa vie pour celles des autres. Mes yeux humides sont plongés dans ceux dur de Rogue. Je sens déjà sa rage monter, sa déception aussi.

" Je ne veux pas que tu te brouille avec lui pour moi, tu entends ?

- Il n'a pas le droit. Je ne comprends pas, ça n'est pas normal. Ca n'est pas Drago, ça n'est pas possible. Je vais lui parler.

- Severus, non !

- Si.

- Non non. Il ne faut pas que...

- Je vais lui parler, me coupe-t-il sèchement.

- Ne te mets pas dans cet état Severus, s'il te plait.

- Bien sur que si ! Je ne permettrai pas qu'il dise d'affreuses choses dans ce genre sur toi, surtout que je vois bien qu'il ne les pense pas alors maintenant, j'y vais, et tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça !

- Severus, dis-je d'une voix douce qui le surprend et le stoppe.

- Oui ?

- Merci. "

Je m'approche doucement de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il sourit rapidement et part en direction de la porte. Mais celle-ci s'ouvre avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de l'ouvrir lui même, puis se referme sur la silhouette fine de Drago. Il y a d'abord un lourd silence qui est brisé par Severus qui s'élance rapidement vers Drago.

" On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? demande Drago surpris.

- Ne fais pas l'andouille avec moi Drago parce que...

- Severus... S'il te plait, laisse tomber, dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur son avant-bras. Bon, je vais m'en aller Hagrid doit m'attendre et je n'ai pas envie d'être là quand il essayera de nous convaincre qu'il n'a pas dit ça, dis-je en désignant Drago du menton. A toute à l'heure, Severus. Si tu me cherche je suis chez Hagrid, ou vers les hippogriffes, ou encore dans le parc sur le banc habituel. "

En disant ces mots, je pars en direction de la porte et m'arrête brutalement à la hauteur de Drago en lui lançant un regard noir, mais je crois que ce qu'il se voit le plus, c'est la déception dans mes yeux. Puis, je repars vers la porte d'un pas décidé. En m'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, une main attrape la mienne et le tire en arrière.

" Tu m'explique ce qu'il ne va pas avec moi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est à cause d'hier tout de même ?

- Oh non, pour ça, je voulais venir te remercier demain, mais je n'en ferais rien du tout ! Tu t'es foutu de ma figure alors que j'avais confiance en toi, Malefoy, alors maintenant laisse-moi, puisque tu t'en fou de moi ! "

Je tire brutalement sur mon bras pour qu'il me lâche et sors rapidement de la pièce laissant Drago et Severus seuls.

Je rejoins vite Hagrid mais fais déjà un rapide passage dans " mon monde " pour être un peu seule, ce qui est peine perdu puisque j'ai un match de handball. J'y reste le temps de le jouer puis retourne dans le monde magique où j'aide Hagrid dans ses tâches. Je vole à côté des l'hippogriffes en tant que licorne et arrive même à les monter. Nous les nourrissons, nous occupons de toutes sortes d'animaux en parlant de tout et de rien. _J'aime bien parler avec Hagrid, il est simple d'esprit et nous pouvons parler de tellement de choses sans nous prendre la tête. _A 19h30, je décide laisser Hagrid pour aller profiter du coucher de soleil dans le parc.

" Merci de m'avoir permis de voler et de monter les hippogriffes, c'était vraiment bien. Je reviendrai surement durant les vacances pour t'aider. Envoie-moi un hibou si tu as besoin d'aide !

- Merci à toi, en tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. A bientôt.

- Oui, à bientôt. "

Je pars en direction du parc avec un dernier signe pour Hagrid. En arrivant, je m'assois non loin d'un arbre qui cache le soleil de mes yeux mais qui me laisse la possibilité de voir le futur coucher de soleil. Je sors de ma poche un livre et décide de le lire jusqu'à ce que le dernier rayon de soleil n'ai disparu. Prince, lui, m'a rejoint quelques minutes après mon arrivé et s'amuse à courir çà et là comme un fou. Il me redonne un peu le sourire mais pas assez pour me donner le courage de rentrer dans le château pour aller manger. _Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la table des Gryffondor à cause de Thomas, pareil pour la table des Serpentard mais cette fois à cause de Drago et pour les autres tables, je n'ai simplement pas envie de répondre à leur interrogation sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Alors, je préfère rester ici, même si le manque de lumière m'empêche de lire, je peux toujours regarder les étoiles, profiter du paysage, ou regarder Prince s'amuser. Et puis, rester là me permet de réfléchir, car en effet, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ma semaine. Dire que celle-ci avait bien commencé, même presque bien finie si on enlève le vendredi... Enfin, une partie du vendredi. A partir de ce moment là, tout a mal tourné... Thomas s'est énervé, a dit des choses horribles, ensuite j'ai découvert que Drago se foutait de moi depuis le début... J'ai perdu deux précieux amis en moins de deux jours. _Absorbé dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas la personne qui approche le sourire aux lèvres. De derrière, deux mains se plaquent sur ma bouche pour m'intimer le silence alors que je pousse un cri de surprise.

" Alors, on ne t'a pas dit que venir roder sous mes yeux dans la forêt interdite n'était pas une bonne chose pour toi, bien qu'une excellente pour moi, ma douce.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, crachai-je.

- Oh, une vraie rebelle. Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi !

- Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici sans qu'on ne vous voie. Dumbledore a...

- Ce vieux fou ! Son problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas pris en compte les Animagi, et que j'en suis un. Oui, tu ne te souviens pas de la chauve-souris en laquelle je me suis transformé pour partir de ta chambre sans encombre ? Eh oui, c'est bête ça ! s'exclame-t-il d'un voix sadique.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Oh, mais tu crois vraiment que je suis venu là en risquant beaucoup juste pour qu'on fasse un brin de causette ? Non non non, je vais t'emmener avec moi et tenir ma promesse.

- Vous... Mais lâchez-moi ! "

Je me débats comme je peux, mais il m'entraine avec force vers la forêt interdite, et donc loin de Poudlard. Je tente de lui asséner plusieurs coups mais étant un vampire, il ne les sens pas vraiment. Je tente alors mes dernières cartes de survie et cri.

" Prince va prévenir Black et Sev' rapidement et discrètement ! " criai-je le plus fort possible avant qu'une main ne se plaque sur ma bouche.

Le vampire me soulève du sol et m'entraine loin de là en direction de la forêt interdite. Mon livre tombe à terre tandis que j'aperçois Prince se diriger rapidement vers le château. _Il faut que je le retarde et avec chance, Severus arrivera à temps. _

" Vous n'y arriverai pas !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Vous n'arriverai pas à faire de moi votre compagne, on me retrouvera avant !

- Oh, mais tu y crois en plus ! Je me doute bien que tu essaye de me retarder, alors, nous parlerons de ça plus tard. "

Et c'est en disant ça, qu'il m'entraine dans la forêt interdite sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

**Point de vue externe : appartements de Severus et Marie. **

[...]A toute à l'heure, Severus. Si tu me cherche je suis chez Hagrid, ou vers les hippogriffes, ou encore dans le parc sur le banc habituel. "

Restent seul au milieu de la pièce, les deux Serpentard qui se regardent en silence. Le plus vieux des deux, a une expression contrarié sur le visage et fixe son filleul d'un air déçu. L'autre regarde son parrain décontenancé. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

" Pourquoi ? se contente de demander l'homme aux cheveux noir et au regard impassible.

- Je ne comprends pas. Que ce passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'elle me boude à cause d'hier ? Et pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? Est-ce mal ? Je l'ai pourtant défendu...

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? Pourquoi as-tu dis c'est choses à Pansy, Drago ?

- Qu'elles choses ?

- Ce matin, elle t'a entendu dans les couloirs du château. Tu parlais avec Pansy, en disant des choses peu amicales à son sujet. Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'entende, mais elle n'a pas du tout écouté car je n'ai exactement dis d'horrible choses à son sujet. Au début j'ai demandé à Pansy si elle voulait que je lui dise ça, et à le fin, je lui ai dis que ces horribles choses, étaient ce qu'elle était elle-même. Elle n'a pas du l'entendre.

- Non, en effet.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle entende ça, mais je dois m'éloigner d'elle sinon... Sinon Pansy l'a dénoncera à mon père qui en parlera au seigneur des ténèbres et je ne veux surtout pas que tu-sais-qui sache quoi que ce soit sur elle, car sinon elle risquerait beaucoup. Tu comprends ?

- Bien sur. Mais ne la laisse pas dans cet état.

- Je l'a laisse entre tes mains, elle y sera en sécurité, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Elle a besoin de toi, Drago, plus que ce que tu ne le crois. Surtout en ce moment, Thomas lui a déjà brisé le cœur avec ses bêtises, ne fait pas la même chose. Si tu tiens à elle...

- Bien sur que je tiens à elle ! Sinon, je ne m'en ferai pas autant pour elle. Au cas où cela t'aurais échappé, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien entendu qu'avec elle ! M'as-tu déjà vu si proche de quelqu'un ? Notamment une personne qui n'est pas que de Serpentard et qui est une sang-de-bourbe ? J'ai même honte de dire cette insulte maintenant, je n'y crois plus alors que je suis un Malefoy ! Je sens qu'avec elle, je pourrais arriver à supporter ces insupportable Gryffondor ! Je ne suis plus le même depuis qu'elle est là. J'ai changé grâce à elle mais pour la préserver, je me dois de m'éloigner.

- Je comprends Drago, j'ai vécu exactement la même chose que toi, mais je n'ai pas fait les bons choix, et la femme que j'aimais, que j'aime est devenu la femme de mon pire ennemi. Fait attention à ce qu'elle ne devienne pas le contraire de ce que tu veux qu'elle soit, c'est à dire la copine de Thomas.

- Je n'aime pas Marie, c'est juste une très bonne amie, ça n'est pas la même chose...

- Drago, c'est exactement la même chose. Tu me mens en disant ça, et le pire, c'est que tu te mens à toi même ! Réfléchis-y bien. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques secondes à personne à part Marie, mais c'est parce qu'elle le savait déjà, alors t'en parler est pour moi compliqué, mais je sens que c'est indispensable pour que tu fasse le bon choix. Sache que, j'ai fait le mauvais choix, et que je m'en voudrais à vie. Il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à elle. Et j'avoue que Marie me la rappelle beaucoup, et toi, tu me rappelles un peu moi-même, avec beaucoup de différences, mais... Réfléchis Drago, sinon tu t'en mordras les doigts.

- Je réfléchirais, Severus, je te le promets, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune autre solution. En attendant, je vais lui dire ce que j'ai vraiment et prendre un peu mes distances avec elle. Puis-je l'attendre ici ?

- Oui, installe-toi. Je vais corriger des copies en attendant. "

Les heures passent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne prononcent un seul mot. L'un est trop absorbé par les absurdités qu'il trouve dans ses copies et pousse de profonds soupirs, tandis que l'autre est plongé très profondément dans ses pensées et réfléchit le plus vite qu'il ne le peut. Il tourne un peu la tête en regardant la pièce comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois bien qu'il y soit venu très souvent. C'est comme s'il voyait la pièce mieux qu'auparavant, comme si avant, il ne la regardait pas. Comme si son attention avait était focalisé sur autre chose. A 20h30, l'heure du diner, Marie n'est toujours pas là et Drago commence a s'impatienter. Il regarde çà et là, tourne en rond ou joue avec le chat. Puis d'un coup, il entend des bruits de grattements sur la porte et va l'ouvrir. Aussitôt, s'engouffre un magnifique chien noir que les deux hommes reconnaissent immédiatement.

" Il y a un problème, s'exclame Severus.

- Non, c'est peut être juste euh...

- Arrête de te faire de faux espoir Drago. Prince montre nous ce qu'il y a, on te suit ! "

Aussitôt le grand chien sort en courant suivit de Rogue et de Drago qui courent eux aussi. Jamais les élèves n'avaient vu le professeur Rogue courir dans les couloirs et tous le regardent avec de grands yeux étonnés en ce posant des questions sur la raison de son empressement. Rapidement, les deux Serpentard et le chien arrivent à l'endroit de la disparition. Rogue se penche, ramasse un objet et se retourne en regardant Drago avec des yeux horrifiés.

" Qu'il y a-t-il ? demande Drago apeuré.

- C'est le livre de Marie. Le livre qu'elle lit à chaque fois qu'elle ne se sent pas bien et que ces amis de l'autre monde lui manquent. Un jour, elle m'a expliqué que ce livre lui rappelait ses meilleures amies car elles l'avaient toutes lu et qu'il était leur livre, le livre qui les reliait, le livre qui a fait leur surnom. Elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonné là, jamais ! Il a du se passer quelque chose !

- Essaye de capter ses pensées ! Vite ! Elle est surement en danger...

- Drago ! Là-bas ! Suis-moi ! "

Aussitôt les deux hommes courent en direction de la forêt interdite où ils ont vu deux personnes s'engouffrer lentement. Ils arrivent bien vite à les rattraper et entendent la voix de leur amie et ses coups.

" Tu vas te calmer maintenant ! Faut-il que je te casse quelque chose pour que je puisse t'emmener tranquillement ? dit une voix rauque et sadique.

- Parce que vous croyez peut être que j'allais me laisser faire ? Même si vous me cassier quoi que ce soit, je me battrai encore ! crache une voix féminine.

- Tu es vraiment téméraire, c'est encore plus excitent. Je sens que tu feras un vampire redoutable.

- Je ne deviendrai jamais l'un des votre !

- Oh que si, tu le seras bientôt ! Tiens donc, nous avons des invités surprise. Tes chers amis sont venus te secourir, mais quel courage ! dit-il moqueur. Mais vont-ils seulement oser se montrer ?

- Vampire ! Te crois-tu si malin ? s'écrit Rogue d'une voix puissante.

- A vrai dire, oui ! rit-il. Et toi, crois-tu pouvoir te jouer de moi ?

- Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi ? Tu es bien trop sur de toi vampire !

- Hum... Peut être. Bien maintenant, partez je dois m'occuper de cette jeune femme.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser l'emmener, vampire ? s'écrit Drago pour la première fois.

- Petit impertinent ! Tu crois vraiment, que je vais partir sans elle ! Tu ne me fais pas peur le moins du monde. Ecarte-toi de mon passage !

- Hors de question !

-Drago ! Va-t-en ! m'exclamai-je la voix tremblante.

- Je ne te laisserai pas à ses mains.

- Oh, et pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?

- Parce que... Je... je tiens à toi, Marie. Que tu me crois ou non, c'est la même chose !

- C'est vraiment très mignon, jeune homme. Mais je dois l'emmener alors, fais lui tes adieux car elle va devenir la compagne !

- Non ! cri Drago en sortant sa baguette.

- Oh, tu crois pouvoir me battre ? dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Drago tout en continuant de me tenir.

- Ne le touche pas, vampire ! Et relâche là elle aussi, intervient Severus furieux.

- Oh, le petit professeur de Poudlard aurait-il des préférences pour ses élèves ? Ca n'est pas bien ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Je suis plus rapide, plus fort et...

- Et tu n'as pas de magie ! s'écrit Severus.

- Et alors ? Pour me blesser, il faut déjà pouvoir me toucher ou me viser. Maintenant, laissez-moi partir, j'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de vous ! "

A peine a-t-il dit ça, qu'il m'entraine dans la forêt sans attendre la moindre réponse des deux hommes. Aussitôt commence une folle poursuite que je tente d'entraver mais le vampire et très rapide et les distance facilement bien que j'essaye de l'en empêcher. En quelques minutes, nous les avons distancés, et je perds l'espoir qu'il ne me retrouve. Une demi heure plus tard, nous arrivons devant un grand manoir où le vampire m'enferme et disparait durant deux heures. Je décide enfin faire quelques pas dans le manoir, et d'un seul coup quelque chose tombe sur ma tête et m'assomme en me faisant tomber de tout mon long. Je me réveille de longues heures plus tard dans un grand lit. Seule, je regarde de droite à gauche sans rien trouver. Ni meubles, ni hommes. Je décide de me lever pour inspecter le manoir et essayer de trouver une sortie. _Je suis sûre qu'il est dans les parages et qu'il attend le bon moment pour me faire peur. Il veut jouer avec moi avant que je devienne sa " compagne " comme il dit. Tant qu'il ne joue pas avec Severus ou Drago... Je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse du mal ! Même si Drago m'a fait du mal, il reste mon ami et je continu a l'aimer, en amitié bien sur. _Je tourne dans la maison sans trouver, ni issu, ni vampire. La maison est sombre, lugubre, froide, elle me donne la chair de poule. Le plancher craque, les volets sont fermés et bien que j'essaye de les ouvrir, c'est impossible. D'un seul coup, quelque chose atterrit devant moi dans un fracas terrible. C'est le vampire. Il m'attrape par la taille et m'attire à lui.

" Lâchez-moi !

- Non, c'est hors de question. Tu es à moi et c'est comme ça ! "

Je lui assène une gifle monumentale et il m'envoie valser contre le mur avec force. J'atterris violement contre celui-ci tandis qu'il s'approche rapidement de moi et serre ses doigts sur ma gorge. Il me remonte à la force du bras jusqu'à ce que je ne touche plus terre. Je suffoque et il me lâche seulement au moment où je manque de tomber dans les pommes. Il me laisse retomber à terre et frappe mon ventre avec son pied ainsi que mon dos avec ses poings. Je me recroqueville et attends que sa colère passe. Une fois celle-ci passée, il s'accroupit et me chuchote au creux de l'oreille :

" Je te frapperais à chaque fois que tu tenteras de me résister, jusqu'au moment où tu t'abandonneras à moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne toucherai pas ton visage, seulement le reste.

- Je vous résisterez toujours, quoi qu'il arrive !

- Hum... Bien sur. C'est ce que tu dis pour l'instant. "

Il disparait aussi vite qu'il n'est apparut et je tarde à me remettre debout en quête de la sortie. Je trouve une grande porte qui semble mener dehors au bout de cinq heures à déambuler ici. _Je suis sûre qu'elle est fermée, mais je prends le risque, je ne peux pas rester ici toute ma vie ou plutôt toute ma mort... _Doucement, je m'approche de la porte et tourne la poignée qui m'apprend que la porte est bel et bien fermée. Mais aussitôt quelque chose m'attrape par les cheveux et me tire en arrière jusqu'à me projeter dans les escaliers. Le vampire vient se placer au dessus de moi et m'embrasse sauvagement tandis que je tente de lui résister. Je lui mords la lèvre et tape sa figure avec mon poing. Aussitôt une vive douleur envahit tout mon bras tandis que le vampire rit d'un rire tonitruant.

" Tu ne sais donc pas qu'un vampire est bien plus fort qu'un humain et que sa peau aussi ? Ton cher professeur ne te l'a-t-il pas apprit ? "

Il plante alors ses griffes dans mes bras et m'ouvre ceux-ci. Du sang gicle et se déverse sur le sol alors que le vampire affiche un sourire sadique. Il plonge ses horribles yeux rouges dans les miens en affichant une expression amusée. Son expression disparait vite lorsque je lui crache à la figure avec une mine dégoutée. Il me frappe alors avec une force inhumaine jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans les pommes. Je me réveille de très longues heures plus tard avec d'atroces courbatures. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que j'ai passé dans ce manoir. Ca doit surement faire au moins un ou deux jours que cette horreur dure. Je dois réagir, je dois tenter de prévenir Severus, ça ne peut pas durer. _Severus... Si tu m'entends réponse moi, je t'en supplie. _

_Marie ? _

_Oui, c'est ça. Je vais t'envoyer des images de ce que j'ai vu lors du chemin pour venir où je suis mais regarde les bien, car je n'ai presque plus de force et je ne pourrais surement ni te les remontrer, ni te parler. _

Je me concentre avec force sur la forêt, les chemins sinueux, et le manoir que je détail avec précision. Et du seul coup, la vision s'arrête, je n'ai plus de force, et repars dans le noir absolu.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis réveillée par le vampire qui me secoue violement et me donne des gifles. Puis il me laisse seule en m'envoyant un dernier coup de pied dans le dos. Je me relève difficilement et dois m'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver. La tête me tourne, mes bras me démangent et me brûlent, mon dos et mon ventre me font mal et bien d'autres maux viennent embêter ma lutte. Je sens la faim me tordre le ventre, ça doit bien faire deux jours minimum que je n'ai pas mangés. Je tombe sur le vampire plusieurs nouvelles fois, reçois de nouveau coups de plus en plus violent, tombe aussi de nouvelles fois dans les pommes. _Lutter, je dois continuer, mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai atrocement faim et soif, et terriblement sommeil, j'ai aussi mal à tellement d'endroits que je compte plutôt ceux où je n'ai pas mal. _J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes pensées et m'assois sur les escaliers du hall en refusant de continuer à marcher. _J'ai déjà visité toute la maison sans trouver aucune sortie possible. Je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir sortir de là. _Le vampire atterrit devant moi et m'observe avec un horrible sourire.

" Alors, tu abandonne ma douce ?

- Jamais.

- Tu as faim, soif, tu es fatigué et tu as mal, mais tu n'abandonne pas ? Je pourrais tout te donner tu sais ?

- Vous ne pouvez rien me donner, rien qui soit bon pour moi !

- Tu te trompe... Et j'en ai marre de te courir après toute la journée, le jeu devient lassant. Maintenant, tu vas devenir ma compagne que tu le veuille ou non"

Il s'approche de moi et me plaque contre les escaliers. Il me force à l'embrasser alors que j'essaye de lui résister mais je n'ai plus assez de forces. Il déboutonne la moitié de mon chemisier qui avant blanc est maintenant à moitié taché de rouge. Mais alors que je me sens finie la porte s'ouvre en grand sur Severus, Drago et d'autres personnes. Le vampire se relève en m'entrainant avec lui. Il se tient maintenant derrière moi et tient mes cheveux en les arrachant presque pour que ma tête soit penchée en arrière.

" Tentez quoi que ce soit et cette jeune femme ne sera plus de ce monde !

- Ne la touche pas ! crache Drago énervé comme jamais en faisant un pas en avant alors que Severus le retient.

- Tu n'as aucune chance, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux et beaucoup plus fort !

- Peut être mais vous ne jouerez pas avec sa vie, j'en suis sur.

- Tu es bien trop sur de toi, s'exclame Severus.

- Toi aussi tu sembles bien trop sur.

- J'ai un avantage que tu n'as pas.

- Ah oui, lequel ?

- Je connais beaucoup de choses sur vous les vampires, contrairement à toi qui ne connais rien de moi.

- Ah oui, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous êtes un piètre professeur si vous voulez mon avis. Votre petite protégée ne sait même pas que si elle frappe un vampire, c'est elle qui a mal. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que ses os on prit un coup.

- Je ne veux en rien ton avis ! Laisse là partir maintenant !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

- Tu l'auras voulu. "

Aussitôt Severus lance un sort puissant et précis qui le touche et l'assomme. Je tombe alors à terre et commence à dévaler les marches. Mais heureusement, Drago me rattrape avant que je n'ai terminé ma chute.

" Marie ! Mon dieu, elle est vraiment dans un sale état. Tiens bon, c'est fini maintenant. "

Il enlève aussitôt sa veste et le passe autour de mes épaules. Puis il se relève et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce qu'il en ait du vampire que je tombe dans les pommes.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Ai-je le droit à une rewiew sur vos avis ? :)<p> 


	12. Rétablissement,sauvetage et explications

Salut à vous mes cher(es) lecteurs(trices) ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend. Je m'excuse platement pour ce retard inexcusable. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je pensais avoir du temps pendant mon voyage mais finalement, pas du tout. Et en revenant, je suis tombée malade… Ca n'excuse rien, je sais mais je tenais à le dire. Bon, en attendant, je me suis quelque peu rattrapée en écrivant la suite donc j'essayerai de mettre un prochain chapitre d'ici peu. En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas de la page pour un follow, une mise en favori ou une review ? J'espère ! Ca motive beaucoup ce genre de chose et ça donne envie d'écrire lorsque l'on voit des preuves que des lecteurs sont passées par là. Mais je vous aime tous ! Ceux qui laissent une preuve, comme les autres. Allez, je me tais, je censure mes doigts sinon on ne va pas y arriver.

Bonne lecture à tous ! 3 :)

Mathilde : Héhé, que veux-tu, il faut garder le lecteur en bouche. Un peu d'attente de temps en temps dans une histoire, ça ne fait de mal à personne et ça met l'eau à la bouche. Mais je comprends ce sentiment stressant. Quand je lis, je l'aime autant que je le déteste. J'ai envie de savoir la suite et en même temps, je me délecte de ce suspense. Pour les couples, il va falloir attendre un peu ma chère car cette histoire est longue et elle n'est pas terminée, loin de la. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bye et à bientôt j'espère.

* * *

><p>Cinq jours plus tard, je ne suis toujours pas réveillée. Je sens la présence de personnes autour de moi et espère que tout ça n'était pas qu'un monstrueux cauchemar et que je ne suis pas encore dans cet horrible manoir.<p>

" Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? demande une voix alarmée.

- Il n'y a pas d'évolution, professeur, répond une voix féminine.

- Et vous Severus avez-vous pu trouver une potion qui fasse effet ?

- Aucune professeur, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille seulement attendre, répond la voix rauque de mon professeur.

- Vous devez trouver quelques chose, intervient une autre voix proche de moi.

- Monsieur Malefoy, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- Minerva vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de compassion envers mon élève.

- Hum... Je m'excuse mais ici nous sommes tous affolé par l'état de cette jeune femme et je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des pincettes.

- Professeurs... Drago... commençai-je pour leur montrer que je suis réveillée.

- Marie ! s'exclame Severus et Drago en même temps.

- Elle est réveillée enfin.

- Effectivement, d'ailleurs je vous demande à tous de sortir de l'infirmerie, il faut laisser cette élève se reposer.

- Mais...

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous serez prévenu lorsqu'elle sera en état de recevoir qui que ce sois. "

Elle fait alors sortir tout le monde de l'infirmerie et se met à me soigner. Ensuite elle me donne des potions puis m'ordonne de me reposer. Je m'endors en moins de cinq minutes bien que tracassée par les événements passés.

Il me faut deux jours de repos pour être à peu près sur pied. Je n'ai le droit à aucunes visites mais ça ne me manque pas vraiment. Seul Severus à le droit de venir me voir ainsi que Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore bien évidement. Severus vient souvent me voir pour préparer plusieurs potions qui m'aident à mieux me sentir. C'est d'ailleurs au bout de deux jours que j'arrive enfin à convaincre l'infirmière que je me sens mieux et que je suis en état de sortir. Bien évidement, elle appelle Severus pour me ramener dans nos appartements en lui intimant discrètement de me surveiller mais malgré sa tentative de me le cacher, je l'entends tout de même et réplique :

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, je peux me surveiller toute seule ! intervenai-je avec humeur.

- Marie, tu as entendu ce que Mme Pomfresh m'a dit ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai à peine entendu moi-même… C'est étrange. Suis-moi. »

Nous sortons tout deux de l'infirmerie pour nous rendre dans nos appartements où Severus m'ordonne de m'assoir. Ses yeux reflètent l'inquiétude qu'il a eue ces derniers jours et quelque part, je m'en veux un peu.

« Tu sais, je me suis beaucoup inquiété durant ces cinq derniers jours…

- Je sais… Je suis désolée. Mais je ne contrôle pas les ardeurs d'un foutu vampire !

- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai seulement eu peur.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir sauvé, bien sur. Sans toi, je serai un vampire à cette heure-ci.

- Ni pense plus.

- J'ai du mal. J'ai des visions, des sortes de flash back où je revoie ces instants, ces horribles instants. C'est comme si je revivais cette horreur jours après jours…

- Ca passera. Je suis là maintenant, et rien ne peut plus te faire du mal. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

- J'ai confiance en toi mais j'ai… j'ai peur, déglutis-je avec peine. Et je prends réellement sur moi pour te le dire, car je n'aime pas laisser paraitre ma faiblesse.

- Tu n'es pas faible.

- Tu dis ça pour me consoler.

- Non, je le pense. Lorsque je dis quelque chose, c'est que je le pense réellement, sinon je ne le dirai pas, tu le sais bien. Bon, je vais te donner quelque chose pour te faire dormir sans rêves jusqu'à ce soir et en échange, je te promets que tu pourras venir manger dans le Grande Salle si tu le désires, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Il part chercher une potion de sommeil dans son bureau et revient en me la tendant. Je la bois rapidement et m'endors dans un profond sommeil sans cauchemars.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard dans ma chambre et prends le temps de me lever tranquillement. Les marques sont encore visibles sur mon corps. J'ai des bleus sur les bras, dans le cou, dans le dos, sur les jambes et le ventre. J'ai aussi de nombreuses griffures sur les bras, les jambes et le ventre. Je me lève au bout de dix minutes et pars dans la salle de bain où je passe trente minutes dans ma douche comme si la douche pouvait me laver des horreurs que m'a fait subir le vampire. Je sors et m'habille d'un legging noir et d'un débardeur gris. J'y ajoute une cape noire et un foulard blanc et noir qui couvrent mes bras et mon cou meurtries. Je pars ensuite dans la salle de bain et après quelques minutes ose enfin me regarder dans le miroir. Ce que j'y vois ne me plait pas vraiment. Mon visage est creux, livide, pâle, et mes yeux reflètent les images du manoir qui passent en boucle dans mon esprit. Enfin j'arrive à me coiffer et maquiller d'un coup de baguette et sors dans le salon où je m'affale sur le fauteuil en attendant l'heure du diner.

**Salon commun : point de vue de Rogue**

Ca fait déjà une heure que Marie est debout et elle a passé un long moment dans la salle de bain si bien que je commence à m'inquiéter. Elle sort enfin au bout de tout ce temps pour s'affaler dans son fauteuil sans même me voir. Son regard se perd dans le vide comme si elle y voyait quelque chose d'autre. _C'est terrible à voir, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Elle semble revivre à chaque instant ce que cette ordure lui a fait subir. Ses yeux reflètent les épisodes de son épouvantable aventure. Son visage creux et livide brille sous la lumière comme si elle était faite de cire. Mais malgré ça, je dois dire qu'elle reste belle. Si seulement Drago voulait entendre raison et l'aider. Thomas aussi devrait entendre raison... Elle a plus que jamais besoin de soutien et plus que jamais, elle est seule. Moi, j'aimerai l'aider, bien sur, mais je n'ai jamais su réconforter les gens ou alors cela remonte à tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens plus comment faire. Je ne sais pas quels mots employer pour la soutenir, et encore, je ne suis pas sur que les mots puissent l'aider. _Je continu à la regarder durant quelques minutes et prends une décision. Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement elle viendra manger à la table des professeurs et personne ne pourra rien dire. Elle ne peut pas aller à la table des Serpentard, ni celle des Gryffondor, et les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle lui poseraient trop de questions. Elle n'est pas en état de tenir une conversation et trop de personnes se rendraient compte de son mal être.

**Salon commun : point de vue de Marie**

Ca fait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que je suis plongée dans mes pensées, et je viens seulement de me rendre compte de la présence de mon professeur dans la pièce. Il semble me regarder depuis un petit moment et je rougis de peur d'avoir montré ma faiblesse. _Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me reprendre._

_En si peu de temps, ce serai un miracle._

_Sev' ! _

_Quoi ?_

_Je n'aime pas que tu écoutes ces pensées. Au moins, fais semblant de ne pas les avoir entendus. _

_C'est fou ce que tu déteste te montrer faible, surtout devant moi, je ne comprends pas..._

_ Parce que toi tu aimes montrer ta faiblesse... _

_Drago a raison..._

_A propos de ?_

_Du fait que tu me ressemble un peu tout de même._

_C'est marrant._

_De quoi ?_

_Que tu dises ça de moi, je n'aurai jamais pensé que..._

_Marie, tu aurais peut être pensé à tout ce qui nous ai arrivé ? Non, jamais alors... Je suis heureux et triste à la fois que tu puisses me ressembler._

_Pourquoi te dis-tu triste ?_

_Car ça n'est pas quelque chose de bon que de me ressembler. _

_Ne dis pas ça. C'est un honneur pour moi de te ressembler, j'aimerai réellement que ce soit le cas._

_Merci._

_Non, merci à toi, Sev'._

_Au fait, je me disais qu'aujourd'hui pour une fois, tu pourrais peut être mangé à la table des professeurs. Ca te dirait ?_

_Oui, si je suis vers toi. Comment ça se fait que tu ais pensé à ça ? Et ne vas-tu pas avoir de problèmes ?_

_Pour les autres professeurs, tout ira bien. Et je me suis dis que tu n'avais peut être pas envie de parler de tout ça en ce moment où d'avoir des questions à ce propos même s'ils ne sont pas au courant, ils verront vite que tu ne vas pas bien et comme tu n'étais pas là depuis cinq jours, enfin que personne ne t'a vu..._

_Hum... Je vois. Merci, ça me touche vraiment. Je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter tout ça._

_Je comprends. _

Nous restons durant quelques minutes à nous contempler ou à partir dans nos pensées puis nous prenons la direction de la sortie sans un mot. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Severus passe devant et m'intime de le suivre jusqu'à la table des professeurs où il installe une chaise sans rien dire aux autres professeurs qui le regardent avec de grands yeux. Seul Dumbledore lui lance un regard amusé et me fait un signe amical de la tête. Je m'installe alors à côté de mon professeur et commence à manger sans un mot. Je regarde un peu tout les élèves de la pièce en commencent par les Serdaigle, puis les Serpentard, puis les Poufsouffle et enfin les Gryffondor. Une chose, ou plutôt une personne que je n'ai jamais vue ici attire mon attention à cette même table. Je ne reconnais pas la personne et devine qu'elle n'était pas la avant. Je me tourne alors vers Severus et demande :

" Qui est-ce ? La personne assise avec les Gryffondor, là-bas ?

- Hum... Ah elle. Cette fille est arrivée le samedi de ta disparition. Elle dit ne rien savoir de qui nous sommes mais si tu veux mon avis, elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle ne croit. Elle a laissé échapper des choses que les autres non pas remarqué mais moi si. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien étudier son cas puisque tu as eu heu... cet accident.

- Hum... Je vois. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom. Elle ne nous a pas dit grand chose sur elle. Seulement qu'elle était arrivée là samedi dans l'après-midi. Elle était un peu déboussolée mais prétendait ne connaitre personne comme je te l'ai dit. "

Nous continuons à parler de cette mystérieuse jeune femme durant quelques minutes puis chacun replonge dans ses pensées en laissant l'autre tranquille. A la fin du repas, je me lève tranquillement et sors de la salle sans un mot. D'un seul coup, quelque chose attrape mon bras et par reflex de mon séjour avec le vampire, je me retourne et assène une gifle à cette personne. Je découvre alors Thomas qui me regarde étonné. Par instinct, je fais un pas en arrière et ce mouvement de recule ne lui échappe pas.

" On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- Tu m'as fait peur et... Et je n'ai pas à me justifier !

- Hum... On va dire que je l'ai mérité. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-on pas vu durant cinq jours ? Et pourquoi le jour où l'on te revoit enfin tu es à la table des professeurs ? J'aurai pensé que tu serais au moins avec ce cher Drago... Ah mais non, vous vous êtes aussi disputé. Bon, je me tais là-dessus. Je m'excuse. En tout cas si c'est à cause de moi que tu n'es pas venu, je...

- Laisse tomber, Thomas, tu ne sais rien.

- Alors dis-moi ! Explique-moi la raison de ce comportement de défense, la raison de ton absence !

- Non. Je n'en ai pas envie ", dis-je en entrant dans mon salon.

Malheureusement, Thomas ne comprend pas que la conversation est finie et entre quand même sans refermer la porte derrière lui. Il me fixe en attendant que je m'explique et voyant que ça ne vient pas il demande :

" Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer toute cette mascarade ? Cette cape et ce foulard en plein printemps déjà ! Puis cette absence prolongée, ce diner à la table des professeurs, cette mine aussi ! dit-il en pointant un doigt sur moi qui me fait reculer. Et cette attitude, ces mouvements de reculs !

- Je... Non. Je ne veux pas, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais explique-toi ! "

En disant ça, il s'approche et m'attrape par les épaules. Je tente de me débattre ne voulant aucun contact mais son emprise est trop forte. Je parvins tout de même au bout de quelques secondes de lutte à me défaire de lui en y laissant malheureusement ma cape au passage. Aussitôt l'expression de Thomas change, elle est indescriptible. _J'ai l'impression de le dégouter... _Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Rogue et celui de Drago apparaissent à la porte. Me voyant apeuré, Severus se précipite vers moi et dit :

" Thomas sortez d'ici tout de suite !

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Je vous prévins, si vous lui avez fait du mal, je...

- Vous quoi ? Regardez les choses en face, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, de plus, c'est vous qui lui faite du mal, pas moi.

- Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ces bleus, ces plaies. Ca n'est pas de ma faute si elle a ce teint livide et ces mouvements de reculs ! Je viens de le comprendre. Je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ! s'écrit-il au bord de l'hystérie.

- Thomas, calmez-vous.

- Me calmer ? Alors que Marie est en si mauvais état ? Non, mais comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf en pensant que tout était de ma faute... Même s'il doit y avoir une partie de ma faute, il n'y a pas tout qui est du à moi. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je dois savoir qui lui a fait ça ! Je ne permettrai pas qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal et même si je me suis comporté comme le plus grand des abrutis, je tiens énormément à toi, Marie. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, je pourrais te venger.

- Ca me donne encore moins envie de te le dire, Thomas...

- Je... Mon dieu, je suis un abruti de première. Je vais te laisser te reposer, mais je reviendrai demain et chaque jours tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit ! "

En disant cela, il part rapidement et sort en donnant un coup d'épaule à Drago qui à vu toute la scène. Pour une fois, je suis sûre que ce coup d'épaule n'était pas voulu et ni Drago, ni Thomas ne se cherchent des poux. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers moi, Drago part sans un mot en refermant la porte derrière lui laissant Severus seul avec moi. Celui-ci me réconforte durant quelques instants puis m'ordonne d'aller dormir en me donnant une potion qui empêche les cauchemars de venir troubler mon sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille à 10 heures du matin, m'habille, me coiffe et pars petit déjeuner accompagné de Severus qui lui, a déjà mangé. Nous nous asseyons sans parler et nous contentons d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. J'apprécie la présence silencieuse de Severus à côté de moi car elle me rassure sans que j'ai besoin de m'exprimer, ce que je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire. J'arrive rapidement à la fin de mon petit déjeuner et aperçois la jeune femme d'hier se lever et partir. Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, elle se retourne, et je l'a reconnais aussitôt. _J'aurais du la reconnaitre plus tôt ! Je dois vraiment être dans les vapes pour que ça n'est pas était le cas... _

" Severus, je l'a connais ! Et elle ment !

- Mais de quoi parles-t... ? "

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa question que je suis déjà partie en courant en direction de la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte, je viens me poster devant elle et admire la surprise que je viens de provoquer en elle.

" Alors petite menteuse, on ne vient pas me dire bonjour ?

- Oh, Marie !

- En personne ! dis-je en rigolant.

- Mesdemoiselles, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demande la voix rauque, dur, froide et sévère de Rogue.

- Pas besoin de prendre ton air sévère. Suivez-moi tous les deux. "

Je les emmène tous les deux dans le salon de notre salle commune et leurs intime de s'assoir pour pouvoir mieux expliquer la situation à Severus et poser des questions à la jeune femme.

" Alors, pour faire court pour toi Severus, cette jeune femme comme tu l'appelles, sait en effet bien plus de choses qu'elle ne veut en dire... Comment es-tu arrivé ici en fait ? Et pourquoi as-tu mentit ? Mais surtout, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait signe ?!

- Doucement avec tes questions...

- Ah oui, désolé.

- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demande Severus d'un ton sévère et agacé.

- Je... commence la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

- Rooh, c'est bon Severus, pas besoin de faire ton homme dur, froid, sévère, et j'en passe... Elle c'est une de mes meilleures amies, Charlotte. Et je pense que tu peux te montrer moins froid avec elle car même si elle n'est pas aussi buté que moi et qu'elle a un grand respect pour ses professeurs, elle reste une de mes meilleures amies et me ressemble donc un minimum...

- Hum... Je vois.

- Je sais ce que tu penses je te rappelle !

- Ah oui, et ?...

- Tu te dis que tu as déjà eu du mal à me supporter seule alors si une autre se rajoute... Je n'ai même pas besoin d'entrer dans ton esprit pour connaitre tes sarcasmes !

- Parce que tu t'en serais privé à ma place peut être ?

- Oh non, surement pas...

- Excusez-moi mais...

- Ah oui, désolée Cha'. Il a le don de m'embêter !

- Je ne suis pas le seul, murmure Rogue à voix basse.

- Je t'entends ! Comme il peut être gamin des fois, dis-je pour moi-même. Bon alors, raconte-moi tout.

- Eh bien... Comme tu le sais surement, je suis arrivée samedi dernier dans l'après-midi. J'étais venue te voir jouer ton match de handball pour te faire une surprise mais tu étais tellement dans ton match que tu ne m'as même pas vu. Après ton match, j'ai décidé de venir te voir, seulement lorsque je suis arrivée, tu ne m'as pas vu. J'ai voulu te signaler ma présence en attrapant ton bras sauf qu'au moment de te toucher, j'ai été transporté ici. Je suis tombée dans les pommes en voyageant entre les deux mondes. Quand j'ai enfin repris connaissance, j'étais à l'infirmerie. J'ai mentit sans vraiment le vouloir...

- Bien sur... commente Rogue sarcastique.

- Severus ! Vas-y continue, ne fais pas attention à lui, dis-je en lançant un regard noir au directeur des Serpentard.

- Donc euh... J'ai mentit par réflex en faite. Je ne savais pas au début que j'étais dans Harry Potter, et je l'ai compris seulement après. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment calé par rapport à cette série. Bref après tout s'est enchainé, jusqu'à hier. Hier soir, j'ai cru rêver lorsque je t'ai vu à la table des professeurs. J'ai cru que je m'étais trompé de personne et que c'était seulement parce que tu me manquais, mais non... Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sur que non.

- Et toi, comment es-tu arrivée ici, depuis quand, pourquoi es-tu seulement arrivé hier soir ? Et...

- Oh oh, doucement ! Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais après. Je ne pense pas que Severus est envie de ré entendre l'histoire de mes péripéties...

- Effectivement ! En revanche, il y en a certaines que je veux bien entendre...

- Curieux !

- Et alors ! Ca n'est pas comme si j'étais le seul...

- Exprime-toi clairement. A quoi fais-tu allusion ?

- A rien...

- Menteur ! Ne me dis pas que tu pense encore au jour où j'ai découvert le code de ta salle de cours tout de même ! Non mais sérieusement, ça remonte à tellement longtemps ! Tu es vraiment rancunier ma parole...

- Mmmmh, marmonne-t-il dans sa barde. Bon, raconte-lui ton histoire avant qu'on ne prenne racine.

- Ton sarcasme m'énerve sérieusement... Bon voilà..."

Je lui raconte donc toute mon histoire, la façon dont je suis arrivée, mes cours particuliers, mes amis, le bal d'hiver, noël, le loup-garou, le vampire, sans évoquer les évènements des derniers jours bien sur, et tout le reste de mon aventure à Poudlard. J'évoque bien sur deux ou trois passage sur Severus pour qu'elle n'en ait aucunement peur en me disant qu'il faudra que je lui raconte seule à seule notre "relation .

" Waah, c'est génial, enfin ça dépend quoi, mais en général c'est génial !

- Oui, en effet. Mais je n'ai même pas vraiment tout pu te raconter...

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, non pas que ton récit n'est pas été des plus distrayant, surtout lorsque l'on sait que tu ne dis pas tout... Je suppose que tu pourras manger à la table des élèves maintenant.

- Euh... dis-je en repensant alors à tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, notamment à Drago et Thomas.

- Ca ira ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Ton amie est là, et je ne serai jamais loin. Garde Prince vers toi et si ça ne va pas envoie-le-moi.

- D'accord, merci.

- De rien. Bon à toute à l'heure. "

Severus me regarde gentiment puis part en direction de la porte et s'en va. Charlotte et moi nous asseyons sur le canapé du salon et parlons un peu de toute mon année ici. Elle me dit alors :

" C'est bizarre que tu parles comme ça avec Rogue...

- Oui, je sais. En faite, on sentant bien, ou plutôt très bien... Au début c'était plutôt... catastrophique. On a était forcé de cohabiter et d'être dans les mêmes appartements. Ca a vraiment été dure à certains moments mais le pire ça a surement été lorsqu'on a du passer noël ensemble...

- Vous avez passé noël ensemble ? Rogue et toi ? Juste lui et toi ?

- Oui. C'est à ce moment qu'on est devenus, disons, amis. Ensuite il y a eu des hauts et des bas, et maintenant il est vraiment génial. C'est un ami extraordinaire, franchement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, sans lui, je crois que je serais déjà morte plusieurs fois... "

Nous continuons à parler toute les deux durant deux heures. A l'heure du déjeuner nous nous rendons toutes deux dans la Grande Salle. En entrant, je me stoppe sur le pas de la porte. _Il y a tellement de gens, trop de gens. Je ne supporterai jamais d'être au milieu de ça..._

_Ca ira, je suis là. N'ai pas peur._

_Je n'ai pas peur._

_Hum... Allez vas-y, ça va aller. _

J'avance jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor où je m'assois à côté de mes amis. Ils se mettent à parler avec Charlotte qui leur raconte notre histoire tandis que je me contente de supporter d'être au milieu de tout ce monde. Plus la salle se remplit, plus je me sens oppressé. Mon oppression atteint son summum lorsque Drago et Thomas entre et que Thomas vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

" Tu vas m'expliquer ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Arrête de mentir, dit-il en attrapant ma main.

- Ne me touche pas ! criai-je dans un mouvement de recul.

- Alors explique-moi ! D'où viennent tous ces bleus, ces blessures ? Pourquoi ne supportes-tu pas que l'on te touche ? Et pourquoi es-tu si mal en public ? Ne me demande pas comment, je le vois. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien...

- Et qu'est-ce que ça te fais, hein ? Souviens-toi ce que tu as dit vendredi dernier.

- J'ai dis des idioties. J'ai été un abruti. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais en aucun cas, je sais bien que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça. J'étais jaloux de Malefoy, de votre relation. Je ne peux même pas dire à quel point j'ai été imbécile, et je comprendrais que tu ne me pardonne pas, mais je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état. Maintenant, je sais aussi que tu ne veux surement pas en parler ici, devant tout le monde, alors je te laisse tranquille. "

Il se tourne de l'autre côté en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil attristé. _Je me sens si mal, si seule et pourtant il est là, ma meilleure amie est ici aussi. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas voulu dire ça, qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Et je vois son malaise, il est si mal que ça me fais mal de le voir comme ça... Et puis tout ces gens autour de moi, ça me met mal à l'aise, je ne le supporte plus. _Je jette plusieurs regards affolés autour de moi. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, que mon ventre se tord. Ma vision se trouble, et j'ai l'impression que la salle tourne.

_Marie, reprends-toi. Marie ! Bon j'arrive, mais calme-toi. _

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, pas même par pensée. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois une forme noire se rapprocher et m'attirer en dehors de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors d'une sorte d'état de transe. Je regarde autour de moi et découvre le salon de mes appartements ainsi que Severus assit à côté de moi.

" Ca va mieux ?

- Oui... Merci.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- J'ai eu un horrible mal de crane, des crampes d'estomac et des sortes d'images qui me revenais, des images des trois jours que j'ai passé dans le manoir... Severus, c'est horrible, je ne supporte pas d'être en public et encore moins qu'on me touche. Tu es le seul à le pouvoir...

- Je te l'ai dit, ça passera, mais il faut le temps... "

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas puis se referme derrière un grand jeune homme. Thomas se tient à l'entrée du salon et nous regarde d'un air sévère et apeuré.

" Maintenant, je veux savoir. Je ne sortirais pas d'ici temps que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qu'il se passe.

- Thomas...

- J'ai peur pour toi, Marie ! Ca me tord le ventre comme jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu peur pour quelqu'un autant que pour toi. J'ai beau t'en avoir voulu de me remplacer par Drago, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état là...

- Severus, peux-tu nous laisser ?...

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien.

- Bien. Je vous préviens, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous êtes un homme mort, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

- Très bien, professeur. "

Le directeur de Serpentard sort de la pièce dans un mouvement de cape théâtrale après avoir jeté un regard des plus noirs à Thomas et s'être arrêté théâtralement devant lui un petit instant. Quelques minutes passent sans que ni lui ni moi ne prononçions aucun mots.

" Je dois savoir, Marie. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça...

- Je sais, je l'ai vu, mais c'est... compliqué.

- Je m'en doute.

- Non, tu ne peux pas t'en douter. Ce qui mets arrivé est... il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire. Je ne peux pas te le raconter, alors je vais te le montrer...

- Comment ?

- Nous avons une pensine ici. Je veux que lorsque tu auras vu ça, tu partes sans un mot, sans un geste. Je veux que tu me laisse seule. Tu pourras revenir plus tard, mais là non. D'accord ?

- Je...

- Promets-le-moi Thomas. Promets !

- D'accord, je te le promets. "

D'un coup de baguette, je fais sortir la pensine et y plonge mon souvenir en me décalent pour que Thomas puisse le voir sans que j'ai à le voir moi-même. Durant les cinq minutes que dure mon souvenir, je sens Thomas se crisper. Il relève sa tête et me regarde d'un air désolé et coléreux.

" N'oublis pas ce que tu m'as promis. Va t'en maintenant, s'il te plait ", dis-je dans un murmure.

Sans un mot, il se dirige vers la porte et me laisse seule dans la pièce. A peine la porte refermée sur lui, je m'écroule au sol et pleure à chaudes larmes. Je reste ainsi durant une heure. Je décide ensuite de sortir pour prendre l'air. Je passe alors l'après-midi dans le parc accompagnée de Prince et Berlioz. Je joue avec eux longtemps mais je n'y mets pas une grande conviction. Au bout d'un moment, je me sens observée et me retourne pour découvrir Drago à quelques mètres de moi. Nous nous fixons sans un mot durant cinq bonnes minutes. Ses yeux sont impassibles, gris orageux, coléreux. Son visage aristocratique parfaitement dessiné est crispé par je ne sais quoi.

" Tu lui as montré... dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Et alors ?

- Rien. Lui mais pas moi. Lui alors qu'il t'a fait tout ça...

- Il n'était pas bien.

- Peu n'importe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Malefoy ? s'exclame-t-il d'un ton coléreux qu'il n'a jamais employé avec moi, un ton qui me fait peur.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien pourquoi, répondis-je d'une voix faible.

- J'ai pris ta défense, j'ai risqué tant de choses pour toi, j'ai mis de côté mes croyances pour toi, j'aurai affronté ce foutu vampire pour toi ! cri-il. Je lui ai tenu tête ! Je suis venu jusqu'à son manoir, POUR TOI !

- Ne cri pas...

- Je cri si je le veux ! Je n'aurai jamais du me montrer tel que je suis réellement, puisqu'à l'évidence ça n'est pas crédible ! dit-il en s'en allant.

- Drago... " dis-je en un murmure.

Je reste là plantée sans un mot en laissant mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que je me décide à rentrer dans ma chambre.

Quelques jours plus tard, je n'ai toujours pas reparlé à Drago, je mets de la distance entre Thomas et moi, mais aussi entre mes autres amis, si bien que seul Charlotte et Severus restent les seuls à pouvoir m'approcher. Je ne supporte plus les autres présences que celles de mes deux amis sont les seules que j'ai... Trois jours se sont déroulés depuis la dispute avec Drago, et plus j'y pense moins je me sens bien. _Quelque chose m'échappe mais quoi ? Il était dans une telle colère, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... C'était étrange, terrifiant même. Je ne peux même pas décrire le regard qu'il m'a lancé. C'était comme un mélange indescriptible de colère, de peine, de tristesse et de déception. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Mais lorsque je n'y pense pas, je pense au vampire et c'est pire. Severus m'a raconté qu'il l'avait eu et qu'il l'avait confié aux aurors pour qu'ils s'occupent de son cas pendant qu'il me ramenait à l'infirmerie mais ils l'ont laissé s'échapper. Conclusion, un vampire totalement fou qui en veut après moi est en liberté et il risque de s'attaquer à moi à tout moment. Heureusement, Severus a réfléchit et m'a dit que s'il m'attaquait, il fallait que je parte durant un long moment dans mon monde pour qu'il s'en charge lui-même. En ce moment même, il est à sa recherche, mais je sais qu'il ne le trouvera pas, tout ce qu'il attend c'est moi et tant qu'il ne m'aura pas, il ne se montrera pas. Peut être devrais-je servir d'appas, mais bien que je n'aime pas l'avouer, j'ai peur..._

Un jour passe, un jour durant lequel je ressasse mes pensées encore et encore sans trouver aucune réponse. Je sens mon besoin de sortir croisant et bien que j'ai vu Charlotte et Severus de nombreuses fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'irai mieux si je voyais Drago et Thomas, seulement je me suis disputée avec Drago et je ne supporte pas qu'on m'approche, pas même Thomas. _Il faut que je sorte ! _ Je décide de m'habiller rapidement d'un short en jeans bleu et d'un débardeur rouge sang avec des inscriptions. Je mets aussi des chaussures à talons rouges, un léger maquillage sur mon visage et un rouge à lèvres rouge vif. Parée pour sortir, je prends la direction de la sortie en adressant un rapide signe de tête à Severus pour le saluer. J'appelle ensuite Prince et pars dans le parc en direction de la maison d'Hagrid. Je décide d'aller m'assoir vers mon arbre préféré mais quelque chose attire mon attention. C'est une sorte de marque sur l'herbe qui part vers un endroit boisé du parc. Je suis la trace jusqu'à l'intérieur du petit bois et me rends compte que d'ici personne ne peut me voir. Je perçois alors des petits bruits qui ne sont pas naturel et avance encore un peu pour découvrir Drago attaché à un arbre. Je me précipite et le détache mais à peine ai-je fais ça que je sens une présence dans mon dos.

" Je savais que si tu sentais ton ami menacé tu viendrais...

- Non...

- Ne la touche pas !

- C'est mignon. Tu aimerais toi la toucher, hein. Seulement elle ne laisse personne le faire ! Ah ah ! cri le vampire d'un faux rire suraigu.

- Tais-toi !

- Ton ami se montre peu hum... amical, disons ! Il devrait se méfier, maintenant vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir et pas me tuer. C'est fini, j'ai gagné ! s'écrit-il d'une voix tonitruante. "

Sa voix glacial provoque un moi un frisson déplaisant. Je jette un regard à Prince qui est resté caché et il comprend aussitôt ce qu'il doit faire. Je tends ensuite une main tremblante derrière moi en espérant que Drago oseras la prendre mais il n'en fait rien. D'un geste pressant et discret, je lui fais comprendre qu'il doit la saisir et après une seconde d'hésitation, il le fait. C'est alors avec une voix bien plus assurée que je ne le suis que je dis :

" Tu es trop sur de toi vampire, et c'est pour ça que tu as perdu ! "

Puis en un craquement, Drago et moi disparaissons sans que personne d'autre que le vampire ne le voie.

Nous réapparaissons dans un autre monde, mon monde natal. Nous sommes tout deux dans ma chambre debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, et nous tenons encore la main. Drago regarde un peu la chambre puis pose enfin son regard surprit sur moi. Je décide alors de répondre à sa question muette en lâchant sa main.

" Je nous ai transplané d'un monde magique dans mon monde natal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour échapper au vampire quel question.

- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi m'as-tu transplané avec toi ?

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Malefoy " , dis-je énervée.

Bien qu'il ne comprend pas la raison de mon agacement, il se tait et se contente de me regarder ce qui m'agace au plus haut point. _Je viens de lui sauver la vie, nous allons devoir rester ici tout les deux durant un long moment et il se contente de ça ! Je ferais mieux de penser à autre chose sinon je vais m'énerver. Bon, déjà, quel jour sommes-nous ici ? Le mercredi 16 octobre, 13h30. Ce qui veut dire qu'il reste deux jours avant les vacances et que nous avons la maison à nous seul pour l'après-midi entier. _Je continu à réfléchir en fouillant un peu partout en quête de réponses aux questions qui fusent dans ma tête au fur et à mesure que je pense à tout ce que je vais devoir faire. _Je vais devoir le cacher, le nourrir, le loger,... Mon dieu, je sens qu'on va vite se faire prendre. _Au bout d'un long moment d'agitation, je m'assois sur mon lit et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Une migraine vient de me prendre et ma tête me tourne. _Ce que je déteste paraitre si faible... Et cette imbécile qui reste là à me regarder. _

" Bon écoute, fais ce que tu veux. Va visiter la maison ou je ne sais pas, mais bouge en restant sur le terrain et sans te faire voir de qui que ce soit. Ah oui, je te prévins, j'ai un chien et deux chats alors fais gaffe surtout au chien. "

Je dis tout ça sans lever la tête de mes mains et sans lui adresser un seul regard mais il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre ce qui m'énerve d'autant plus. Je lève alors la tête et non sans mal, viens me planter juste devant lui en soutenant son regard comme je le peux. Mais il ne bouge pas, seul ses yeux montrent qu'il est vivant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Repartir.

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je t'y ramène, s'en ai fini pour toi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? " demande-t-il froidement.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et ma main par à grande vitesse pour finir sa course sur le visage de Drago. Celui-ci ne bouge pas, seul sa tête tourne et revient en place sans qu'il n'ait aucune réaction. D'ailleurs son manque de réaction me choque. Je me suis attendu à ce qu'il me cri dessus, qu'il me pousse, voir qu'il me tape mais pas à ce manque de réaction.

" Tu entends ce que tu dis Drago Malefoy ? Tu l'entends ? Te rends-tu compte de l'ânerie que tu viens de dire ?

- Ca n'a rien d'une ânerie, dit-il toujours aussi froid.

- Oh que si ! criai-je avec humeur, les larmes aux yeux. Veux-tu réagir un peu ? Ou est-ce que je suis si peu intéressante pour mériter une réaction de ta part ? Mince Drago, dis quelque chose, fais quelque chose ! Réagis quoi ! Dray', tu m'entends ? "

En entendant ce surnom, je vois un léger changement dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas de quel façon je dois m'y prendre pour qu'il ait une réaction, qu'il bouge, parle, ou fasse quoi que ce soit. Soudain, une idée me vient, une idée qui m'est dur a réaliser mais que je ferais pour lui, pour mon ami, pour ce jeune homme qui compte tant pour moi. Je franchis alors le dernier pas qui nous sépare et pose ma main sur son visage. Une larme coule sur ma joue tandis que je tente de garder mes yeux dans les siens. Sa main vient se poser dans le creux de mon dos et il m'attire contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et laisse mes larmes couler.

" Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Drago, murmurai-je. Et moi, je suis la dernière des idiotes...

- Oui, nous sommes débiles. Mais maintenant, je suis là, tout va bien... "

Il a enfin reprit sa voix rassurante, douce et mélodieuse. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras que j'en oublis tout, le vampire, Thomas, Charlotte coincé dans le monde magique, nous coincé dans ce monde,... Je lève la tête et découvre le regard rassurant de Drago posé sur moi qui appose un léger baisé sur ma tempe. Il sait que ce contact a été dur pour moi, comme celui que nous avons du avoir lors de la transplanation mais maintenant que ce contact a eux lieu, je ne m'en priverai pour rien au monde. Il commence à se reculer lentement de moi, mais je le retiens fermement.

" Je comprends que tu ais du mal avec les contacts physiques, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et ne te force pas pour moi.

- Décidément, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ", dis-je doucement.

Il me regarde, sourit et m'attire de nouveau vers lui dans une étreinte protectrice qui me rassure au plus haut point. Nous restons comme ça durant un long moment puis suis prise d'une nouvelle crampe d'estomac. _Bien que je sois contente de m'être réconcilié avec Drago, je ne comprends toujours pas c'est propos... _En relevant la tête, je me rends compte que Drago me regarde d'un air tranquille.

" Tu ne me crois pas, hein ?

- Si enfin, j'ai du mal à comprendre en fait.

- Hum... Je comprends. J'avoue que je n'aurai pas compris non plus. Disons que tu es passé au mauvais moment et que tu n'es pas resté assez longtemps.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu la fin, tu es bien partie avant que j'ai fini de parler ?

- Euh... Oui. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai entendu si j'étais restée ?

- Tu aurais entendu encore des insultes, mais surtout tu m'aurais entendu dire à Pansy que toutes ces insultes ne correspondent pas à toi mais plutôt à elle.

- Tu lui as dis ça ? dis-je étonnée.

- Oui. Crois-tu que j'en suis incapable ?

- Non, bien sur que non mais...

- Mais tu sous-estime encore mes sentiments pour toi... Je ne sais combien de fois je devrais te le dire, mais tu comptes bien plus que tu ne le crois pour moi.

- Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Comment ai-je pu croire que tu avais dis ça ? Je suis désolée... dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Oui tu es une idiote, mais tu n'es pas la seule. Je n'ai pas cherché à te montrer que je n'avais pas dis ça. J'ai mal agi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu m'as défendu, tu as été un vrai ami...

- Non, un vrai ami ne t'aurait pas laissé tomber.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber, tu es venu me sauver du vampire, tu lui as même tenu tête !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je t'ai laissé tomber pour me préserver. Je l'ai fait car Pansy me menaçait de tout dévoiler à mon père... Je me disais que c'était pour te protéger mais j'ai été égoïste alors que...

- Dray', tais-toi, dis-je en plaquant mon doigt sur sa bouche. Tu es un vrai ami, comme il n'y en a pas deux.

- Tu te trompes...

- Non, je ne me trompe pas. Tu te sous-estime, tu ne peux pas croire que tu es un mauvais ami. Tu as voulu me préserver et c'est admirable. Tu as risqué ta place auprès de ton père pour moi et je n'ai même pas été capable de voir ce que tu risquais... Je suis encore une fois désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma nuque pour attirer mon visage dans son cou dans une nouvelle étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué Drago.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Marie. "

Nous restons tous deux à nous étreindre assit sur le lit durant quelques minutes puis je me décide enfin à lui faire visiter ma maison et mon jardin. a la fin de la visite, nous nous asseyons sur le canapé du salon où nous buvons quelques boissons. Je lui fais donc découvrir les boissons moldu qu'il apprécie plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

" Tu sais, ça risque d'être vraiment compliqué de te cacher à mes parents... D'autant plus qu'il faudra bien te nourrir, te laver,...

- Ca risque d'être dur mais je serai discret ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Oui, s'il n'y avait que le problème de mes parents, je leur mentirais en racontant un mensonge seulement tu es Drago Malefoy et ici tout le monde te connait ! Si une seule personne te voit, elle te reconnaitra forcément. Rien de toi passe inaperçu. Ni ton corps, ni ton visage, encore moins tes yeux et surtout tes cheveux !

- Mes cheveux ? Bon d'accord, ils ne sont pas très discret je l'avoue...

- Si tu fais un seul pas dehors, on te reconnaitra. Il faudrait...

- Ni pense même pas ! s'écrit-il en comprenant ce que j'ai derrière la tête.

- Mais Drago, comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive sinon. Quelqu'un te reconnaitra forcément. Il faut inventer un mensonge sur ton identité, et changer ton look.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Si on ne le fait pas, on risque d'avoir des problèmes. Et si tu accepte de le faire je te promets de t'emmener avec moi là où je vais plutôt que de te laisser ici.

- Hum... Sans que je n'ai à être invisible ?

- Sans que tu n'ais à être invisible, promis. Tu pourras veiller sur moi autant que tu le désires puisque tu aime tant ça.

- Sale maligne va, dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- C'est d'accord ?

- Oui, c'est d'accord.

- Tu es génial, Dray' ! "

Après lui avoir fais un grand sourire, je l'entraine dans ma salle de bain pour commencer son changement de look. J'ai déjà une idée en tête pour lui. _Commençons par ses cheveux. _Je le fais s'assoir sur une chaise et lui lave doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il pousse de profond soupir.

" Tu étais obligé de me laver les cheveux ?... Non mais sérieusement ça fais gros gamin qui se fait chouchouter par sa mère...

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plait pas ? dis-je d'un ton narquois.

- Tu es désespérante ! Non, sérieusement, tu aime m'embêter, hein ?

- Oui, vraiment. Surtout que je n'ai pas pu le faire depuis trop longtemps alors... Bon maintenant, arrête de bouger sinon je ne vais pas y arriver ! "

Après lui avoir lavé les cheveux, je les lui sèche. Puis je prends ma baguette et fais apparaitre de la teinture châtain-blond pour cheveux. Après avoir lu plusieurs fois la notice, je me décide enfin à lui appliquer la teinture. Je l'a laisse appliquer durant les vingt minutes prescrites. Durant ce laps de temps, je fais apparaitre toute sorte de vêtements pour hommes. Pantalon, tee-shirt, foulard, chaussures, vestes,... de plusieurs matières, de plusieurs couleurs,... Je finis par sécher ses cheveux, et le fais s'habiller d'un tee-shirt gris moulant, d'un pantalon en jeans bleu et d'une veste noir. Je lui dis ensuite de se mettre devant moi et le contemple avec un grand sourire de contentement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

- Tu es... tu es magnifique. Enfin, je veux dire, non pas que tu ne le sois pas habituellement, mais...

- Je comprends. C'est marrant comme tu peux t'enfoncer toute seule...

- Ca t'amuse, hein ?

- Franchement ? Oui !

- Pff t'es nul ! Allez suis-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- Où m'emmènes-tu, maintenant ?

- T'admirer ! dis-je en riant.

- Mon passe-temps favori ! » plaisante-t-il.

Je l'attrape par la main et l'entraine dans une autre pièce où se trouve un grand miroir. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je le place devant le miroir et me place moi-même juste derrière lui. Il se contemple quelques secondes dans le miroir puis se retourne et me regarde en disant :

" En toute modestie, je suis vraiment mignon, à croquer !

- Oui, vraiment très modeste, mais tu n'as pas tord. Maintenant, je vais avoir peur de t'emmener au lycée.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que toutes les filles vont te sauter dessus et que je ne vais plus être si importante.

- Tu seras toujours importante. Espèce de débile, comment peux-tu penser que tu ne seras plus importante pour moi ? Merci, merci beaucoup, pour tout.

- Merci à toi. "

Nous passons encore deux heures à le relooker, à faire apparaitre des habits, à les ranger, et aussi à lui expliquer les choses typiquement moldu. Je lui propose ensuite une promenade pour lui montrer un peu mieux les choses moldus. Durant la promenade, je m'amuse de le voir s'étonner ou s'émerveiller des choses qu'il voit.

" Je ne pensais pas que les moldus étaient si inventifs...

- Je sais, mais excuse moi de te le dire, tu n'es pas très calé en moldus...

- Bah je sens que je vais vite le devenir avec toi. J'aurais dû prendre étude des moldus en option…

- Il vaut mieux, oui, puisque tu es là. "

Nous continuons notre promenade en parlent de plusieurs choses sans importances. Je lui explique souvent certains objets, ou gestes. Nous rentrons à la maison à 16h30 et nous nous posons tranquillement sur le canapé pour parler de notre futur plan.

" As-tu une idée pour expliquer ma présence ? me demande-t-il.

- J'ai une idée, oui. Je pense que je pourrais dire à mes parents ce soir qu'un élève anglais doit être hébergé et qu'on m'a demandé de le faire. Pour mes professeurs, je leurs dirai que je suis famille d'accueil, que tu es l'un des enfants qu'on appelle et que tu vas rester chez moi quelques temps mais qui n'a pas les mêmes connaissances que nous.

- Hum... C'est pas mal.

- Je dirai à mes parents que ton hébergement est pressé et que tu arrives demain. Il faudra qu'on te donne un autre prénom et un autre nom en revanche... Tu as une idée ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Ethan. C'est bien non ? Et on pourrait dire que j'ai pris ton nom de famille puisque je viens dans ta famille d'accueil, non ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas très crédible mais on dira que tes parents ne voulaient pas que tu le garde en étant chez moi.

- Oui, bientôt ils ne le voudront plus justement...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûre que ta mère ne laisserai pas faire ça, tu compte beaucoup pour elle. On pourra dire que tu as eu un problème familial dont tu ne veux pas parler. Pour ton inscription, je remplirai les papiers d'un coup de baguette et s'ils ne t'acceptent pas, ils recevront un " Impero ".

- Mais c'est un sortilège...

- Qui n'existe pas dans mon monde. Donc les Impardonnables n'existent pas. D'ailleurs, pas de magie ici, n'oublie pas. Est-ce que ça te va ?

- Oui, disons que oui. Je sens que je ne vais pas réagir quand tu vas m'appeler Ethan.

- Ca va être sur, en effet. Bon, en attendant, il va falloir prévoir ton arrivée de demain. "

Je sors ma baguette et fais apparaitre de faux papiers qui parlent de son arrivé en temps que correspondant anglais parlant extrêmement bien français. Nous mettons en place son arrivée dans mon lycée et dans ma famille durant une bonne heure puis à l'arrivée de mes parents, il descend dans ma chambre. Après avoir passé quelques minutes avec eux, je descends à mon tour dans ma chambre pour ne remonter qu'à l'heure du diner. Lors de celui-ci, nous parlons de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que je ne me décide enfin à aborder le sujet de Drago. Je leurs expose les faits, puis attends leur réponse.

" Alors ?

- Eh bien, c'est un peu soudain, tu veux qu'on accueille ce jeune homme demain ?

- Oui, je sais c'est de dernière minute mais ils n'ont pas d'autre solution. Et puis, il ne désire pas être dans un lieu luxueux, il faut juste le loger, le reste il gère.

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui, on a déjà fait connaissance. Il est très gentil.

- Bon, eh bien c'est d'accord. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix alors...

- Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup ! "

Nous terminons rapidement le repas et après avoir aidé à débarrasser, je descends dans ma chambre et saute dans les bras de mon ami. Je lui raconte la conversation avec mes parents et lui dis que la réponse est positive. Nous décidons alors qu'il va faire son entrée en cours demain, jeudi. Après lui avoir expliqué le fonctionnement du lycée durant deux heures, les cours, les personnes,... A la fin, je décide de me mettre en pyjama et lui enfile une sorte de bas de pyjama, ressemblant à un jogging, que nous avons fait apparaitre plus tôt dans la journée. Je m'habille moi-même d'un short rouge à carreau moulant et d'un débardeur bordeaux avec des motifs noir. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, je vois mon ami sourire et lui demande :

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Toi. Tu es très jolie.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

- C'est mignon, tu rougis ! plaisante-t-il.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- C'est tellement drôle ! Allez, je rigole, viens là, dit-il en m'attirant à lui en me chatouillant. Dis-moi, où est-ce que je vais dormir ce soir ? Parce que tes parents ne pensent que je n'arrive que demain alors...

- Oh oui. Bah je crois qu'il n'y a pas trente six solutions. Tu vas devoir dormir ici.

- Mince alors, c'est bête ça, je n'avais pas du tout envie de dormir avec toi ! blague-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je plaisante !

- J'espère bien ! Bon allez, demain on se lève tôt alors... Au dodo ! "

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots, que j'éteins la lumière et me jette sur le lit. La pièce est plongée dans une profonde obscurité et Drago met un peu de temps avant de trouver le lit. D'ailleurs, avant de se mettre à sa place, il passe au dessus de moi par inadvertance.

" C'est moi ça ! Toi tu es de l'autre côté !

- Tant pis, je vais passer par là car sinon je risque de ne jamais trouver ma place. Et puis... j'aime bien t'embêter !

- Je n'avais pas remarqué ! " dis-je en rigolant.

Nous rigolons, nous chamaillons et nous chatouillons encore quelques minutes puis d'un commun accord, nous décidons de faire la paix et d'essayer de dormir. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma tête sur son torse. Lui, passe son bras autour de moi et pose une main dans mes cheveux. Cette étreinte me rassure bien plus que l'on peut l'imaginer.

" Merci, Dray'.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là, d'être un si bon ami, de me rassurer de cette façon, et tant d'autres choses... Je suis contente de ne pas être rentrée seule. J'aurai eu peur si j'avais été seule alors que là, je me sens rassuré avec toi.

- Je suis content de voir que tu te sens aussi bien avec moi. J'avoue que je suis tout aussi content d'être là. Je me serai fait un sang d'encre sinon et je m'en serai tellement voulu de ne pas être là pour toi...

- Mais ça n'est pas le cas.

- Heureusement.

- Oui. Bonne nuit, Dray', dis-je d'une voix douce et paisible.

- Bonne nuit, Marie. " me répond-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Ce geste affectif provoque en moi un puissant frisson. Et grâce à cette étreinte, je ne tarde pas de m'endormir dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonne à 6h30 du matin. Nous montons rapidement déjeuner, puis nous changeons. D'un coup de baguette, je me maquille et me coiffe et à 7h pile nous sommes déjà près à partir. Nous nous rendons tranquillement jusqu'au bus où les personnes que je connais nous regardent d'une étrange façon. Je pense aussitôt à ce que j'ai oublié. _Une carte de bus. _Drago me suis dans un coin de l'abri bus où je fais discrètement apparaitre une carte d'un coup de baguette. Je lui explique rapidement comment ça marche et lui intime de m'imiter lorsqu'il entrera dans le bus. _Pourvu que personne ne se rende compte de qui il est... _

" Si on peut, on essayera d'aller au lycée en volant la prochaine fois. Enfin, lorsque tu sauras te métamorphoser. "

Nous passons tout le trajet à parler à voix basse. Je lui explique de nouveau toutes sortes de choses pour éviter qu'il ne fasse trop de boulette durant la journée.

" De toute façon, j'adresserai le moins possible la parole aux autres. On a cas dire que je ne suis pas très loquasse à cause de mon problème familial.

- Oui ça serait bien. Au fait, évite les insultes du genre : sang de bourde, les choses en rapport avec les maisons,... Ici, la magie et tout ce qui va avec existe mais seulement en films et en livres alors tu passerais pour un imbécile si tu faisais ce genre d'insultes. "

Je continue mes recommandations, et sur sa demande, lui apprends avec amusement quelques insultes moldus. Nous arrivons bien vite au lycée et je l'entraine dans le bureau du directeur à qui j'explique la situation. Celui-ci nous mettant quelques bâtons dans les roues, je décide de lui jeter un " Impero " et aussitôt il devient plus amical et plus favorable. Après cette entrevu, nous nous rendons en cours d'histoire, l'un de mes préférés. Je constate que nous sommes en retard et que tout le monde est déjà rentré. Je toque alors trois coups à la porte et entre en faisant signe à Drago d'en dire le moins possible et de me laisser parler.

" Bonjour, heu... excusez-moi pour le retard mais j'ai eu un petit contre temps. J'étais avec le directeur pour lui parler du nouvel élève. Voilà, Dra... euh... Ethan est un jeune homme qui a été placé dans ma famille pour quelques temps et il va devoir assister aux cours avec nous.

- Oh, bien. Je n'étais pas au courant, mais bienvenu à vous monsieur. Pouvez-vous vous présenter ?

- Oh euh... Ethan n'est pas très bavard, il faut le temps qu'il se fasse à son nouvel environnement. En attendant, si vous pouvez éviter de lui poser trop de questions sur lui, ce serai mieux.

- Bien, d'accord. Bon, eh bien vous pouvez aller vous assoir tout deux là-bas, il reste deux places seuls. "

Je me rends dans le fond de la pièce vers les places dont parle mon professeur en faisant signe à Drago de me suivre. Je lui explique le cours, et il arrive rapidement à suivre même si ça n'est pas encore au point de participer. Nous passons tous les cours du matin de la même façon, puis arrivé à midi, je fais discrètement apparaitre une carte de self. Nous allons tout deux dans la file pour attendre notre tour de manger et nous rencontrons des amis à moi.

" Salut Marie ! Tu manges avec nous ? me demande Alex.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, dis-je en lançant un coup d'œil discret mais pas assez à Drago.

- Oh, tu es déjà avec quelqu'un désolé. Enchanté, je m'appelle Alex.

- Enchanté, Ethan. Ca ne me dérange pas de manger avec eux si tu veux, me chuchote discrètement Drago.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Bon eh bien, si vous nous acceptez, on veut bien se joindre à vous, dis-je joyeusement.

- Bon, c'est d'accord alors ! s'écrit la fille qui l'accompagne. Au, fait, je m'appelle Amélie, je suis la petite-amie d'Alex, dit-elle fièrement.

- Enchanté, répond Drago avec un sourire qui me semble peu convainquent mais qui la satisfait totalement.

- Et moi, on ne me présente pas ", intervient une voix rauque derrière moi.

Je reconnais bien cette voix. C'est celle de mon ex petit copain, Vincent. C'est un jeune homme de la même taille que Drago, assez musclé, brun avec des cheveux entre mi-long et court qui sont tenus par du gel. Il a une allure et un regard sur de lui, d'ailleurs c'est quelqu'un de bien trop sur de lui. Il est plutôt mignon et assez intelligent mais bien trop vaniteux. Aux yeux de Drago, je vois que celui-ci ne l'aime déjà pas. Mais répond tout de même à la main que lui tend Vincent.

" Si, bien sur, dis-je. Vincent je te présente... Ethan. C'est un ami. Ethan, Vincent, un ami à moi aussi.

- Bien plus qu'un ami, ajoute Vincent.

- Non, juste un ami.

- C'est ce qu'elle dit, mais en vrai, elle veut plus, dit-il en tentant un sourire charmeur qui ne prend pas du tout avec moi.

- Si c'est pour dire des bêtises dans ce genre, tu devrais te taire Vincent. "

Nous finissons par aller nous assoir avec nos plateaux repas. A la table, Alex et Amélie s'assoit côte à côte et Drago et moi en face d'eux. Vincent, lui, vient s'assoir à côté de moi, ce qui fait que je suis entourée de Drago d'une part et de Vincent d'une autre. Je sens l'agacement de Drago monter au fur et à mesure des gestes un peu trop affectifs de Vincent envers moi et attrape sa main sous la table pour le calmer. Mais de l'autre côté, je sens la main de Vincent remonter sur ma cuisse et après l'avoir gratifié d'un regard noir, je lui dis :

" Retire tes sales pattes de là.

- Oh, c'est qu'elle n'est pas commode... On dirait une...

- Tigresse ? On me l'a déjà dit, dis-je en pensant à Victor.

- Ah oui ? s'écrit Vincent curieux. Hum !...

- Bon, sinon, tu es en quel classe Ethan, demande Amélie pour changer de sujet.

- Il est dans ma classe, répondis-je.

- Il peut parler tout seul, tu sais, à moins qu'il ne sache pas s'exprimer, réplique Vincent.

- Tu devrais réellement penser à te taire des fois Vincent...

- Je te retourne la réplique.

- Vincent, arrête de la chercher, intervient Alex.

- Merci, Alex.

- Alors, raconte-nous, comment se fait-il que tu n'arrive que maintenant ?

- Je... Je suis placé en... famille d'accueil chez Marie, explique Drago en tentant de choisir les bons mots.

- Oh, t'as décidé de trainer avec des cas sociaux, maintenant... dit Vincent avec un faux rire.

- Si c'était le cas, ça ne serai pas nouveau puisque j'ai trainé avec toi, dis-je d'un ton mauvais. Je crois qu'on va y aller, on a des trucs à faire, hein Ethan !

- Oui, allons-y, répond-il avec un regard empli de haine pour Vincent.

- Oh, déjà, c'est dommage. Bon et bien, à bientôt, lance Alex désolé par le comportement de son ami.

- Oui, à bientôt. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, s'exclame Amélie avec un grand sourire pour Drago qui ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir devant tant de gentillesse.

- Heu... Merci, moi aussi, répond l'intéressé.

- Et moi, on ne me dit pas au revoir, intervient Vincent avec un faux air déçu alors que nous partons.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, Vincent ", répliquai-je rapidement en partant avec Drago avant que ce dernier n'ait réellement l'envie de le tuer et surtout, qu'il ne sorte sa baguette.

Sans un mot, nous sortons du self pour aller nous assoir sur un banc non loin du lycée mais tout de même assez en retrait pour que personne n'entende notre conversation qui va surement dériver sur la magie. Prise d'un soudain intérêt pour un arbre non loin du banc, je fais mine de ne pas voir le regard gris orageux de Drago posé sur moi. Malheureusement, Drago n'aime pas être ignoré et me le fait vite ressentir en prenant la parole d'une voix froide et rauque.

" C'est qui pour toi ce débile ? On peut savoir pourquoi il éprouve déjà tant de haine pour moi alors que je n'ai que très peu ouvert la bouche ?

- Dray' je...

- Simon, tu t'explique au lieu de tenter de me prendre par les sentiments et de changer de sujet. "

" Simon "...

_Il m'a appelé Simon. Ca n'annonce rien de bon. _En effet, le fait que mon ami m'appelle de nouveau par mon nom annonce son état de colère vis-à-vis de Vincent. Mais en voyant son regard, je sens qu'il y a autre chose que cette haine naissante envers les deux jeunes hommes.

" Vincent est seulement mon... commençai-je avant de me faire interrompre par le Serpentard.

- C'est ton petit-ami, c'est ça ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire que tu en avais un, non ? En plus, si je ne m'abuse, tu es sorti avec Thomas, alors tu l'as en quelque sorte trompé ! Non mais sérieusement, me cacher ça à moi ! s'écrit-il trop énervé pour me laisser en placer une. Oh, ne te cherche pas d'excuses ! Tu aurais du me le dire ! Surtout qu'un mec comme ça, sérieusement... Ok, il n'est pas trop mal physiquement mais intellectuellement c'est pas ça... Pas ça du tout même !

- T'as fini maintenant ? Tu vas m'en laisser placer une ? dis-je énervée par son manque de confiance. Premièrement, Malefoy, si j'ai envie de sortir avec un mec comme lui, c'est mon choix. Deuxièmement, je ne sors pas avec lui. Troisièmement, j'allais te dire, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, que c'est mon ex. Ex dont je ne suis pas fière. Et dernièrement, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, vraiment ! "

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et m'en vais pour ne pas m'énerver plus encore. _Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça, il faut que monsieur vienne m'embêter et me faire des reproches sur mon ex petit copain dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière ! Ca n'est pas possible d'être borné au point de ne pas laisser l'autre s'expliquer. Heureusement que j'ai du faire fasse à Severus Rogue pour forger mon caractère et réussir à m'exprimer devant des gens aussi buté... Son deuxième jour ici... Seulement, deux jours pour m'énerver à ce point là. Bravo, on a tenu un jour entier sans s'engueuler ! _ En arrivant devant mon casier, je l'ouvre et prends mon sac avant de prendre conscience que j'ai laissé mon ami seul. _Eh mince ! Avec toute ces conneries, j'en ai oublié qu'il ne connait rien de ce monde. Et maintenant je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé seul. J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises... _Je referme rapidement mon casier et faire le chemin inverse de celui que je comptais prendre. Je marche en direction du banc où j'ai laissé Drago en espérant l'y trouver. Malheureusement, en arrivant, je ne trouve pas mon ami sur le dit banc.

" Eh mince, mince, mince ! Où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Dra... heu... Ethan ! criai-je avant de me rendre compte que même s'il m'entends, son foutu orgueil fera qu'il ne viendra pas. Ethan, allez viens. Je sais que ça va te couter de venir ici et que tu préfères surement me regarder m'égosiller comme une débile au milieu du parc, mais s'il te plait viens. "

Malgré mes appels à répétitions, mon ami ne daigne pas revenir. Je soupire devant l'esprit entêté de mon ami et m'écroule sur le banc, la tête dans les mains. _Deux jours, en seulement deux jours j'arrive à affronter un vampire, me sauver dans ce monde avec mon ami, me réconcilier avec celui-ci, arriver à le faire passé pour quelqu'un d'autre, faire en sorte qu'il vienne chez moi et dans mon lycée, et maintenant, me disputer avec lui et le perdre. _En sentant une pression sur mon épaule, je relève la tête pleine d'espoir. Mais ma vague d'espoir retombe rapidement lorsque je vois le visage de Vincent près de moi. Je remets mon visage entre mes mains en poussant un soupir de déception.

" Ca ne va pas fort toi, hein ? dit-il d'un faux air compatissant. C'est cette andouille qui t'a mit dans cette état. Tu sais, si tu veux je peux lui donner une bonne leçon..."

J'éclate d'un rire sans chaleur avant de plonger mes yeux sombre dans les siens. Il me regarde d'un air ahuri en faisant un bon en arrière.

" Si tu crois pouvoir donner un leçon à Ethan, c'est que tu es un écervelé ! Personne ne lui donne de leçon, il te réduirait en cendre en deux secondes...

- Pfff... Je n'ai pas peur de lui...

- Tu devrais... On ne rigole pas avec lui Vincent. Et avec moi non plus d'ailleurs. Alors arrête de faire comme si tu t'intéressais à moi. Je sais ce que tu veux, j'ai déjà connu quelqu'un qui a essayé de se jouer de moi. Le premier qui a fait ça, ne s'en souvient pas maintenant et ne pourrais pas te raconter à quel point il a été un abruti. Mais le deuxième... dis-je alors que mes yeux s'assombrissent. Il s'en souvient parfaitement et n'a pas lâché le morceau...

- Marie, heu... tes yeux sont...

- Et après mettre battu contre ces deux là, tu ne me fais plus peur, Vincent alors tache de t'en souvenir et reste loin de moi.

- Tu sais que tu joues vraiment bien, mais comment arrives-tu à faire pour assombrir tes yeux ? " demande-t-il avec une certaine peur dans la voix.

Nouveau rire sans joie. Je ne suis plus réellement moi-même, et laisse mes instincts prendre le dessus. Mes yeux se sont assombris et virent entre le noir et le rouge, tandis que mes mains se crispent. Les veines de celles-ci deviennent noires et gonfles sous l'énervement alors que mes ongles eux, s'agrandissent doucement. Mon visage pâlit et mes lèvres rougissent. Ce changement semble terroriser Vincent, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Dans un dernier instant de gratitude avant que la tempête ne se déchaine, je l'attrape par le cou et le plaque contre un arbre avant de dire :

" Barre-toi immédiatement, avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de te tuer.

- Marie, je sais que tu es énervée contre moi mais là tu fais un peu peur...

- La ferme ! Casse-toi ! susurrai-je d'une voix passant du neutre à une sorte de ronronnement rauque et sensuel à la fois.

- Vas t'en «, intervient la voix froide de Drago derrière moi. Espèce de lâche, crache Drago en le regardant partir en rampant.

Puis son regard passe sur moi et nous nous dévisageons. Mes yeux restés sombres et durs reprennent leurs couleurs noisette, mes veines elles-aussi reprennent leurs couleurs et leurs formes. Mais mon visage, bien qu'aillant repris un peu de couleur, reste bien plus pâle qu'à l'habituel, mes lèvres d'un rouge vif, mes ongles sont plus longs et ma voix toujours aussi trainante, froide et rauque bien qu'attirante et sensuelle.

" Tu te calme maintenant, dit- Drago d'un voix froide en restant planté devant moi.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Malefoy !

- Redeviens toi-même !

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Jamais. Je ne te laisserais pas devenir ce que tu n'es pas. Laisse-moi retrouver Marie. "

Ces paroles résonnent en moi comme une onde, comme un choc puissant et font fuir toute trace de haine, de rancune, de méchanceté, et de sadisme. Aussitôt, j'éprouve une profonde tristesse, un vide, du dessolement, de la culpabilisation, du regret et de la honte ainsi que bien d'autres sentiments semblables. Je n'ose même pas regarder mon ami dans les yeux, et m'effondre une nouvelle fois sur le banc la tête dans mes mains pour cacher une larme naissante. _Ca n'était pas moi. Quelque chose a pris le dessus sur mes sentiments, mes gestes et tout le reste... A moins que cette chose ne soit que ma vraie nature... Cruel, sans cœur, meurtrière, menaçante, dangereuse, rancunière,..._

" Je ne te permets pas de croire ça, dit simplement Drago comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Tu as bien vu pourtant...

- Tais-toi ! " s'exclame-t-il en retirant mes mains de mon visage et en le prenant entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder.

Doucement, il s'agenouille devant moi, et poste son visage devant le mien. D'un geste doux, il retire les larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues malgré moi. Je me rends alors compte que ses yeux gris orageux sont devenus gris-bleu montrant qu'il n'est plus en colère contre moi. Je tente de réprimer mes larmes, mais ça ne fait que les amplifier. Je pense alors à ma réaction et à ce que je ressemblais. Un vampire... Aussitôt des images me reviennent de mes jours de captivités, de ces jours d'horreur...

" Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, Marie ! ordonne Drago d'une voix sévère à laquelle je ne peux qu'obéir. Tu n'es pas comme lui, tu n'es pas lui, d'accord ?

- Mais Dray', regarde ce que j'ai failli faire, sans toi...

- Sans moi, cet abruti serait partie en rampant, comme il l'a fait toute à l'heure. Tu n'es pas mauvaise, je t'interdis de le croire.

- Mais...

- Non, me coupe-t-il d'un ton sans appel auquel je ne fais pas attention.

- Je suis dangereuse Drago, tu dois t'en aller, loin de moi...

- Pour aller où ? Je ne connais rien de ces endroits et me ferai remarquer en deux minutes seulement sans toi. Je sais me défendre, et je le ferais si j'en avais besoin, seulement, ça n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es ni un danger, ni une meurtrière. Il essaye de te le faire croire pour t'affaiblir à la façon de tu-sais-qui avec Potter. Réfléchis un peu. Tu sais que tu n'es pas ça. Je te le prouverais, te le rappellerai autant de fois qu'il le faut, tu entends ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire...

- De mal ? Non, mais laisse-moi rire. As-tu oublié qui m'a élevé ? Lucuis Malefoy, l'un des plus grand mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange tout aussi dangereuse, voir plus, Severus Rogue tout aussi doué, et enfin Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps. Alors si toi, jeune sorcière, très intelligente, bien sur, et tout aussi puissante, tu arrives à me tuer, alors je te les envoie combattre. N'ai pas peur pour moi, et laisse-moi te protéger.

- Me protéger ? Je n'ai pas besoin de protection Malefoy.

- Mais moi, j'ai besoin de te protéger, même lorsque tu n'en as pas besoin, alors laisse-moi faire.

- Bien, dis-je d'un ton résigné.

- Allez, viens. Il faut qu'on y aille. "

Je le suis sans ajouter un seul mot et pars dans mes pensées en nous guidant dans notre salle de cours.

L'après-midi se passe de façon plus ou moins normale. Bien sur, toutes les filles de ma classe tentent d'approcher Drago en me lançant souvent des regards noirs de jalousie. Lorsqu'une dixième femme nous approche encore, le sourire vainqueur de Drago me fait lever les yeux au ciel. En voyant mon geste énervé, il joue le jeu de la jeune fille en lui lançant de doux regards qui l'a font fondre. Enervée par le comportement du Serpentard, je pars vers les garçons de ma classe qui pour la plupart son partagé entre craindre Drago ou l'envier.

" Salut Matthew, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Salut, Marie. Alors comme ça tu accueille ce mec dans ta famille ?

- Heu... Oui.

- Ca va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air énervé.

- Oui, ça m'énerve toutes ces potiches qui tournent autour d'Ethan comme des abeilles... Je trouve ça ridicule...

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais ça à l'air de bien l'amuser.

- Il s'amuse surtout à m'agacer.

- Hum... J'avoue que ses regards et ses sourires en coin vers toi sont... fréquents. Il a vraiment l'air de s'amuser du fait de t'agacer. Tu le connais de puis longtemps ?

- Heu... Non, enfin pas très longtemps, mais assez quand même. Bon je crois qu'on devrait y aller, on a cours en quelle salle déjà ?

- 309, on a français.

- Génial... Ethan ! Tu viens ou tu préfère te faire escorter par toutes ces filles ? " dis-je d'un air mauvais.

Il s'approche de moi après un dernier petit sourire aux filles qui lui tourne autour. Doucement, il vient se placer en face de moi en plantant son regard bleu-gris joueur dans le mien.

" Serais-tu jalouse, Simon ?

- Pas du tout, Malefoy, murmurai-je.

- Hum... Alors pourquoi ce regard noir ? demande-t-il en se penchant à mon oreille.

- Parce que je trouve ça déprimant à quel point tu t'amuse à jouer avec ces filles qui te tournent autour tel des abeilles. Tu es...

- Drago Malefoy. C'était déjà ça à Poudlard, je te rappelle. D'où mon titre du plus bel homme de Poudlard, ainsi que celui du plus charmeur.

- Tu me déprime.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. On est jeune, et j'en profite.

- Parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, Malefoy, ou bien tu n'arrive pas à le reconnaitre. "

Après lui avoir asséné ça pour qu'il se rende compte du mal qu'il fait aux femmes qu'il prend pour une seule nuit, je sens une profond sentiment de culpabilité monter en moi mais ne dit rien. Je me rends en salle de français avec un Drago réfléchissant derrière moi. _Aurais-je réussis à faire réfléchir Drago Malefoy sur la souffrance qu'il fait éprouver à ces femmes ? Ce serait une première... _

Aucun de nous ne parle durant toute la fin de l'après-midi. Mais au moment de prendre le bus, je ne résiste pas à lui parler.

" On va s'ignorer longtemps ou bien ?...

- Je te retourne la question.

- Dray' ! Allez c'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure, mais avoue que j'ai aussi des raisons de t'en vouloir. Oui, au cas où tu ne t'en souviennes pas, tu t'es un peu énervé pour rien toute à l'heure, lui rappelai-je.

- J'y peux rien si...

- Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à me disputer avec toi alors que je vais t'accueillir chez moi devant mes parents toute à l'heure. Alors je mets mon poing dans ma poche mais ne m'en demande pas trop, Malefoy, car moi-même je ne t'en demande pas beaucoup, je crois.

- Ok, ok, je m'excuse, c'est bon comme ça ?

- Non, si tu ne pense pas tes excuses, ne me les donne pas. Je t'ai dis que je ne te demandais rien alors ne viens pas me faire de fausses excuses hypocrites car c'est de ça que je parle quand je te dis de ne pas m'en demander trop.

- Ah Marie. T'as vraiment un foutu caractère, tu sais ?

- Oui, mais contre ton parrain et toi c'est ce qu'il faut. Surtout toi, puisque tu n'as que trop l'habitude d'être pardonné de tout, et de n'avoir personne pour te tenir tête à part certains Gryffondor.

- T'es en train d'essayer de m'apprendre à ne pas être ce que l'on me demande d'être depuis ma naissance ?

- Non, je te demande d'être soit le Drago que j'aime bien, soit le Malefoy qui m'insupporte. A toi de voir si tu tiens assez à moi, ou si je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi.

- Sérieusement, Marie, on dirait une petite copine là...

- Oh non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une petite copine Drago, surtout pas moi.

- Qui te dit ça ?

- Oses me dire que tu en as déjà eut une, une vraie j'entends ? "

Devant son silence, né un petit sourire en coin que je ne peux pas réprimer lorsque que j'ai raison. Je le vois alors tourner la tête et me dire :

" Tu n'as qu'à me prouver alors ?

- Te prouver quoi ?

- Qu'être amoureux et avoir une copine c'est mieux qu'en avoir autant qu'on veut, mais différentes tous les jours.

- Tu me demande de te trouver une femme avec qui tu iras, et il faudrait que je te fasse tomber amoureux de cette femme ? C'est perdu d'avance, surtout avec le peu de temps qu'il me reste.

- Lâche.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu ne veux pas essayer car tu sais que tu vas perdre.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Dray'. Maintenant on arrête ce comportement bizarre ? Ca m'énerve qu'on se dispute tout le temps.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Allez viens là, dit-il en me tirant dans ses bras.

- C'est d'accord.

- De quoi ?

- J'accepte d'essayer de te prouver qu'être en couple est bien mieux que de changer de copain tous les jours mais je ne te promets pas de te faire tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, seulement de te prouver la chose.

- Ca me va. A une condition.

- Quoi ?

- Je dois moi aussi te prouver que ma façon de voir est bien meilleure.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Bon, on fait un point de la façon dont je me présente à tes parents ? "

Durant tout le temps que dure le trajet, nous parlons de son " arrivée " dans ma famille. Je le mets en garde sur certaines choses, lui en explique d'autres et je suis contente de retrouver le Drago que je connais. _C'est vrai, on a passé notre après-midi à se disputer à partir du moment où Vincent nous a énervé. _En arrivant chez moi, je présente Drago à mes parents qui le trouvent très poli. _Bien sur, c'est un Malefoy, il a l'habitude des présentations polies, c'est pour la suite que j'ai peur... _Mais heureusement, Drago se tient tranquille toute la soirée. A la fin de la soirée, je fais semblant de présenter sa chambre à Drago alors qu'il l'a connait déjà. Ensuite, nous nous posons dans ma chambre et parlons tranquillement jusqu'à ce que nous décidions d'aller nous coucher.

" Bonne nuit Dray'.

- Bonne nuit, Marie ", me dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon front.

Il sort de ma chambre en me lançant un grand sourire. Je me mets ensuite en pyjama et me glisse doucement dans les draps en pensant au Serpentard. _Comment vais-je bien pouvoir lui prouver que l'amour est bien mieux que ce qu'il ne le pense ? Comment vais-je lui prouver que ce n'est pas une faiblesse ? _ Et c'est sur ces pensées que je m'endors.

Je suis réveillée à deux heures du matin par les mains douce de Drago qui me secoue lentement. J'ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de mon ami qui me regarde avec ce qui ressemble à de la peur.

" Que... "

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que je sens alors la même sensation que celle de cette après-midi lorsque mon attitude de vampire m'a quitté. J'ouvre de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais la main que Drago passe dans mon dos, pour m'attirer contre lui, me rassure.

" Je me suis transformée, hein ?

- Oui, je t'ai entendu crier alors je suis venu.

- Il faut qu'on retourne à Poudlard. Il faut que je cherche ce qu'il se passe. Et il faut aussi que j'aille chercher Charlotte. Il faut...

- Ca fait beaucoup de " il faut ". C'est dangereux de retourner à Poudlard, Marie.

- Peu n'importe. C'est dangereux que je reste ici aussi. Et c'est dangereux de laisser Charlotte là-bas. J'ai été lâche de laisser Severus s'occuper de ce vampire pour moi. Toi même tu l'as dit, ce vampire joue sur moi comme Voldemort sur Harry. Harry lui ne fuit pas, je ne dois pas fuir.

- Potter est un imbécile. Et tu ne fuis pas tu...

- Je quoi ? Bien sur que si je fuis. Je dois l'affronter sans peur, aucune.

- Je te propose une chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Nous retournons à Poudlard rapidement, nous parlons très vite à Severus, faisons deux trois recherches tout aussi rapides quitte à emprunter les livre et les ramener ici, et revenons ici avec Charlotte. Ici, nous cherchons dans les livres, et je t'apprends à te défendre contre un vampire.

- Je...

- Je sais que tu sais te défendre mais là, c'est un vampire, ça n'est pas la même chose. Et je ne compte pas t'enseigner des choses habituelles...

- De la magie noire... dis-je en comprenant où il veut en venir.

- Oui. Alors ?

- Hum... D'accord. Nous partirons demain soir à Poudlard. Nous y resterons trois heures, puis reviendrons. Ici nous pourrons nous entrainer comme nous voulons puisque c'est les vacances. On trouvera un endroit tranquille et on mettra un sortilège repousse-moldu comme ça on pourra être sur de ne pas être dérangé.

- Parfait. Bon maintenant, tache de dormir, dit-il en s'en allant.

- Dray'...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que...

- Oui, je veux bien rester ici avec toi, dit-il en devinant ce que j'allais lui demander.

- Tu commences à un peu trop bien me connaitre Drago Malefoy. Et je commence à paraitre un peu trop faible à mon gout.

- C'est mon charme irrésistible qui fait ça, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Sale vantard ! dis-je en lui assénant mon oreiller sur la figure.

- N'empêche, t'as pas dis non...

- Tais-toi, Dray', dis-je avec un sourire.

- Non, tu aime trop ma voix... continu-t-il.

- A l'aide, Drago Malefoy est en train de se prendre pour un dieu.

- Je ne me prends pas pour un dieu... j'en suis un ! Regarde ce corps, s'en ai une preuve ! " dit-il en esquivant l'oreiller que je lui ai de nouveau lancé à la figure.

Nous rions quelques minutes encore, puis nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _Même s'il reste Drago Malefoy, c'est un vrai ami... _pensai-je une dernière fois.

Nous nous réveillons le lendemain matin à 6h30, nous préparons et partons au bus en silence. La journée passe plus tranquillement qu'hier bien qu'il y ait toujours autant de filles autour de Drago, autant de garçons jaloux, autant d'agacement venant de moi,... Le midi, nous mangeons avec Matthew, deux autres garçons de ma classe et trois autres filles toute en train de baver sur Drago durant tout le repas. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel pour une centième fois signe de mon agacement, je me lève de la table et pars chercher l'eau pour échapper au tas de groupies autour de Drago. En revenant, j'intercepte un sourire en coin de Drago qui m'énerve encore plus. Reportant mon attention sur les trois garçons de la table, je parle seulement avec eux durant le reste du repas en tentant d'ignorer les trois autres filles. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'ai déjà fini mon semblant de repas et m'apprête à partir lorsqu'une main me retient par le bras.

" Où vas-tu comme ça ? me demande alors Drago. Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir alors que tu as à peine mangé ? Tu rêves...

- Je n'ai pas faim. Et puis t'es pas mon père, je fais ce que je veux, non mais oh !

- Marie, s'il te plait. Sinon je raconte à Sev' que tu te laisse mourir de faim, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille sous le regard jaloux des trois filles.

- T'es qu'un sale traitre ! Et un maitre chanteur aussi ! dis-je mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

- Peut être, mais tant que ça marche, ça me va.

- Tu m'embête, Dray'.

- Dray' ? demande Matthew interloqué.

- Heu... Oui c'est...

- Mon surnom.

- Pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, je ressemble à Drago Malefoy, dans la saga, heu... Harry Potter, dit-il comme si dire le nom d'Harry lui arrachai la langue.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis...

- C'est pour ça qu'elle m'appelle presque tout le temps soit Dray' quand ça va très bien, soit Drago ça va tout cours, ou Malefoy quand ça va pas du tout.

- Ah dac. "

Je termine rapidement mon assiette sous l'œil amusé de Drago puis quitte la table avec lui en soupirant. _Depuis quand je me laisse dicter ma conduite par Malefoy moi ? Il est vraiment manipulateur celui-là. Enfin bon, tant qu'il me manipule que sur ça, ça va. _Le reste de l'après-midi passe de façon semblable.

Le lendemain matin, nous décidons de partir à Poudlard à 10h et nous réveillons donc à 9h. Nous nous préparons puis après avoir demandé de ne pas être dérangé, nous enfermons dans ma chambre. Je tends mon bras à mon ami qui le saisit et je nous entraine dans le monde magique. Nous arrivons dans ma chambre dans un atterrissage contrôlé. A peine sortie, je découvre Severus en train de farfouiller dans ses tiroirs.

" Que fais-tu ? demandai-je en le faisant sursauter.

- Je cherche... Marie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dis de rester longtemps là-bas pour que je puisse me débarrasser du vampire.

- Je sais ce que tu as dis mais il s'est passé des choses ses deux derniers jours là-bas.

- Ca ne fait pas... Ah si, c'est vrai que dans l'autre monde ça fait plus longtemps que maintenant. Ici, Prince vient juste de me prévenir de ton départ qui était il y a une heure. Bon, raconte-moi. "

Je lui raconte la scène qui m'a contraint à partir dans l'autre monde, décrit deux trois choses, et en arrive enfin au moment où je me suis transformé avec une boule dans la gorge. Voyant mon malaise, Drago prend la relève et lui explique mes deux transformations. Enfin, nous expliquons notre plan de venir chercher des livres ici pour les étudier dans l'autre monde et de ramener Charlotte.

" Bon c'est d'accord, mais je veux être sur que dans deux heures vous soyez partit. Je me charge de trouver ton amie, vous allez à la bibliothèque prendre autant de livres que vous le désirez et on se rejoint ici dans deux heures, ok ?

- Oui, à toute à l'heure. "

Après être sortie de la salle commune, nous partons en direction de la bibliothèque. Mais rapidement, j'arrête mon mouvement et demande à Drago de partir devant pour que je le rejoigne après. Je tourne en sens inverse du couloir emprunté par le Serpentard et découvre Charlotte à l'angle d'un autre couloir. Je la tire en arrière et lui dis :

« Il faut que tu sois impérativement dans ma salle commune dans 1h45, c'est très important. Rogue y est, il t'expliquera. Mais ne loupe pas le rendez-vous, c'est vraiment très important. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, je pars à pas rapide en direction de la bibliothèque, et ce n'est que lorsque j'arrive à la table où se trouve Drago que je prends le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis déjà dans les rangés d'étagères pour chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. En moins d'une heure, une pile monstrueuse se forme sur la table précédemment vide. Rapidement, je me dirige ensuite vers Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire et lui demande :

« Bonjour, j'ai besoin que vous m'ouvriez la réserve pour faire des recherches, s'il vous plait.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux le faire sans autorisations écrite de l'un de vos professeurs.

- Bien, laissez-moi deux minutes alors. »

Alors qu'elle me regarde d'un air décontenancé, je tente de me concentrer pour demander l'autorisation à Severus. _Sev' ! J'ai besoin que tu m'envoie Black avec une autorisation pour faire des recherches dans la réserve signée de ta main s'il te plait._

_Ok, je t'envoie ça tout de suite._

_Merci. _

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Black arrive dans la bibliothèque avec, dans la gueule, l'autorisation de Severus que je tends à Mme Pince. Après un long moment de réflexion, elle m'autorise enfin à aller dans la réserve d'où je sors une dizaine de livres que j'ajoute aux autres. En regardant ma montre, je constate qu'il ne nous reste qu'un quart d'heure avant le rendez-vous prévu. Je me tourne vers Mme Pince et lui dis :

« Nous souhaiterions emprunter des livres.

- Bien sur, lesquels ?

- Tous ceux là, dis-je d'un ton sérieux mais pressé.

- Tous ?

- Oui. Ecoutez, nous en avons réellement besoin, et le professeur Rogue ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore pourrons vous le garantir, mais nous sommes très pressé alors si vous pouviez…

- Bon, d'accord, j'irai tout de même leur demander confirmation.

- Merci. »

Après avoir jeté un sort de ratatinage à tous les livres, nous courons jusque dans ma salle commune et arrivons pile à l'heure.

« J'ai failli attendre, dit Rogue d'un ton neutre.

- Mais ça n'est pas le cas. Bon, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Mme Pince viendra surement te voir pour te demander confirmation du besoin de tous ces livres. A bientôt, Severus. Fais attention à toi, et à ce vampire. Nous reviendrons dès que nous aurons les réponses à nos questions. Drago, si tu veux rester ici, je comprendrais…

- Tais-toi avant de dire une bêtise ! Allons-y maintenant.

- Heu… Quelqu'un pour m'expliquer, demande alors Charlotte.

- Oh…Euh… En gros, on doit rentrer dans l'autre monde pour se protéger d'un vampire. Et tu dois rentrer avec nous parce que d'abord, tu es en danger ici, et ensuite car lorsque je suis dans l'autre monde, son cours de l'histoire reprends, même si tu n'es pas là. En gros, là-bas, ça fait deux jours que personne n'a eut de tes nouvelles.

- Ah d'accord.

- Quand on arrivera dans l'autre monde, soit Drago arrive à transplaner et il te ramène chez toi de cette façon, soit ça n'est pas le cas et je te ramène en me métamorphosant en licorne, c'est-à-dire en volant. Il faudra que tu trouve une excuse valable pour ton absence de ces deux derniers jours. Pour le lycée, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu étais malade, mais c'est pour tes parents que ça risque d'être plus dur…

- D'accord, je chercherai. Alors, allons-y.

- Marie ?... commence Drago.

- Quoi encore ? demandai-je en commençant à m'énerver à force d'être interrompu.

- Je viens.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer...

- Tu me forceras plus en me demandant de rester qu'en me laissant venir avec toi. Je serai mieux si je peux être avec toi.

- Bien, alors c'est d'accord. Au revoir Severus, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de tendre mes mains à mes deux amis. C'est partit ! A bientôt. "

A peine mes deux amis effleurent mes doigts, que la pièce se brouille rapidement en me laissant comme dernière vision, un Severus inquiet. Je lui adresse un dernier regard visé à le rassurer, mais je sais que ça ne sers pas à grand chose. En moins de cinq secondes, nous sommes de nouveau dans ma chambre, mais cette fois nous y sommes tous les trois. Après nous être regardé quelques longues secondes, je demande à Drago :

" Est-ce que tu peux vérifier si tu peux transplaner ici ?

- Je pense que c'est faisable mais... Je ne connais pas la destination alors ça risque d'être dangereux.

- Hum... Eh bien, allons-y en volant. "

Nous sortons tout trois discrètement de la maison après que j'ai précisé à mes parents que Drago et moi allons nous promener pour que je lui fasse découvrir les alentours. Nous faisons quelques pas dehors et après être sur de ne pas être vu, je me métamorphose en licorne. Drago et Charlotte montent et je m'élève dans les airs en faisant, pour la première fois, une balade rapide avec mes amis. En moins de cinq minutes, nous sommes chez Charlotte et nous posons dans un champ caché.

" Waah ! Plus rapide que la voiture ! dit Charlotte émerveillé. Et quel beau paysage. C'était vraiment magnifique. On se voit à la rentrée Marie ?

- Bien sur. Bonne chance avec tes parents. Si tu as un souci, envoie-moi un sms et je viendrais t'aider. Ici, je peux utiliser la magie et Drago aussi.

- Ah, la chance ! Ca doit être génial de faire de la magie ici...

- Oui, mais il faut être très discret, ce que certains ont du mal à comprendre...

- J'me sens pas visé, dit Drago grognon.

- Bon, au revoir alors. Merci Marie. Et toi aussi Drago Malefoy. Il faudra qu'on parle de certaines choses à la rentrée Marie. Au revoir. "

A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'elle s'en va nous laissant tout deux seuls. Un lourd silence s'est installé, et je ne regarde pas Drago pourtant, je sens son regard gris bleu posé sur moi. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je n'aime pas être détaillé de cette manière, ça me rends mal à l'aise. Doucement, je le sens s'approcher, et ça n'est que lorsqu'il est à quelques centimètres de moi, que je relève la tête et le regarde enfin. Je plonge mes yeux verts émeraude dans les siens qui sont maintenant bleu turquoise. Mon malaise grandit de plus en plus alors je recule d'un pas et me retrouve accolé à un arbre. _Que ce passe-t-il ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang ? Et pourquoi je ne bouge pas moi ? _Malheureusement, mon corps ne répond plus, comme prisonnier du regard hypnotisant de Drago Malefoy. Oui, son regard est vraiment hypnotisant.

" Alors, comme ça je te mets mal à l'aise quand je te regarde comme ça, Simon, dit-il d'une voix trainante mais douce.

- N-Non... " déglutis-je avec peine.

_Qu'est-ce que son petit regard vainqueur m'énerve ! _En effet, en me voyant répondre avec tant de peine, ses yeux se sont éclairés d'une lueur victorieuse. _J'ai l'impression d'être une proie. D'être la biche pourchassée par le loup... Comme si j'étais une proie qui guette son assaillant en attendant qu'il daigne en finir. _

" Malefoy...

- Hum ?...

- Je ne suis pas... commençai-je.

- Non, tu n'es pas comme les autres. La preuve, tu m'as résisté, tu me résiste encore alors que j'essaye de te prouver que j'ai raison ?

- A propos ?

- Du fait que c'est bien mieux de ce contenter d'une femme d'une nuit. D'une aventure sans lendemain.

- Tu ne me le prouveras pas. Je suis une amoureuse de nature, tu ne changeras pas ma vision de voir l'amour. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi vouloir me faire craquer alors que tu dis que tu as besoin de me protéger ? C'est ta façon de le faire ou bien juste celle d'arriver à tes fins ? "

Il tend une main et frôle ma joue avec douceur en faisant un sourire en coin. Je n'aime pas ce sourire en coin, car il suppose qu'il ne répondra pas à ma question.

" Malefoy, répond ?

- Tu es la seule... La seule à comprendre que je ne vais détourner la conversation pour ne pas répondre.

- Je commence à te connaitre Drago.

- Oh non. Je ne laisse personne me connaitre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi ?

- Je joue. Disons que tu es mon passe temps pour un moment, un long moment apparemment. C'est la première fois qu'un de mes passe-temps reste aussi longtemps.

- Commencerais-tu à m'apprécier plus que ce que tu ne le dis, Malefoy ?

- Non, jamais. " dit-il en souriant.

Je sais bien sur qu'il ne veut pas d'ami, et cela à cause de l'éducation de son père mais je me doute bien que c'est trop tard pour moi. Je le suis déjà, même si le fais qu'il ne veuille pas l'avouer m'énerve et m'attriste aussi. _C'est bizarre... Notre relation change à chaque fois. Malefoy est comme ça, il change d'humeur comme de chemise. Autant, il y a peu nous étions très proche et il avouait être mon ami, autant on s'est disputé, autant maintenant il essaye de me faire croire que je suis juste un jouet. C'est vraiment dure de le suivre celui là, surtout quand il est penché au dessus de moi... _En effet, Drago est maintenant penché au dessus de moi, un bras appuyé sur l'arbre, la tête penché au dessus de mon visage, son souffle caressant mes joues, ses cheveux emmêlés aux miens. _Marie reprends toi ! Il essaye de te manipuler, et il est très doué parce qu'il n'y arrive pas trop mal. Je suis sûre qu'il me traite comme son jouet à cause de son père... _

" Malefoy...

- Un problème, Simon ?

- Oui, toi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Tu changes d'humeur comme de chemise, tu me traite tantôt comme ton amie, tantôt comme ton ennemie, tantôt comme ton jouet, ta conquête, tantôt comme quelqu'un sous ta protection, je ne te comprends pas... Tes changements de comportements vis-à-vis de moi me déroutent. Je n'arrive plus à te suivre.

- Ca ça veut dire que tu craque, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Oui, mais pas de la façon que tu crois... Je craque parce que j'ai envie de te foutre mon poing dans la figure à cause de ton comportement qui laisse à désirer. Tu es bien trop sur de toi, Malefoy. Surtout vis-à-vis de moi. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces potiches qui ne rêvent qu'à coucher, au moins une fois, avec toi, quitte à ce faire jeter. Tu sais que moi je dois être amoureuse. Ne viens pas vers moi en jouant à ce jeu, je n'ai pas envie de tomber dedans, pas du tout... "

Après l'avoir écarté de moi, je me dirige vers un endroit plus caché pour pouvoir me métamorphoser mais Drago me rattrape par le bras et je devine qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je le repousse. Il n'a pas l'habitude apparemment...

" Tu fais quoi là ? crache-t-il alors que ses yeux redeviennent peu à peu gris.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi sur ta liste de conquête, Malefoy... Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Oh que non !

- Arrête !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Drago, calme-toi. Redeviens toi-même.

- Je suis moi-même.

- Alors tu ressemble à ton père, dis-je d'un ton se voulant neutre mais qu'il sonne triste.

- Tais-toi ! crache-t-il. Je ne suis pas comme mon père !

- Alors prouve-le !

- Ne me provoque pas ! dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

- Lâche-moi, dis-je calmement alors que je sens l'agacement monter en moi.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Simon ! " crache-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

S'en ai bien plus que je ne peux supporter et bien que j'essaye de me contrôler devant son mépris et tout le reste, je sens ce terrible énervement de vampire qui remonte en moi. En quelques secondes, mes yeux deviennent rouges et noir et les symptômes de la dernière fois me reprennent.

" Tu ne me fais pas peur ! " s'exclame Drago.

Je, ou plutôt le vampire en moi, ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer et me jette sur lui avec une force non-contrôlée. Me sentant devenir dangereuse pour mon ami, j'essaye de me contenir, mais alors que je suis au dessus de lui il m'envoie balader plus loin. J'ai déjà pris les reflex rapide d'un vampire, et atterris sur mes deux jambes. Mais Drago a eut le temps de sortir sa baguette et m'envoie un sortilège en plein dans le ventre. Tout ce passe au ralentit. Je vois ses yeux gris orageux me fixer, une lumière rouge sortir de sa baguette, puis le sort m'atteindre en plein dans le ventre avant de m'expulser plus loin. Je me réveille quelques minutes plus tard et en ouvrant les yeux, découvre deux perles bleu-gris au dessus de moi. C'est seulement après une bonne minute que je comprends que les deux perles correspondent à des yeux et que ceux-ci appartiennent à Drago. D'un geste vif, je me recule, ce qui semble le surprendre. Ses yeux se voilent alors qu'il me regarde sans vraiment me voir. Au bout de cinq longues minutes passées comme ça, je me rapproche de lui et plante mon regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas.

" Désolé...

- Pas grave.

- Si ça l'est ! As-tu vu dans quel état je t'ai mis ? Je ne suis pas censé te mettre dans cet état mais te protéger. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis tout ça... Et même après t'avoir mis dans cet état, je ne me suis pas arrêté, j'ai continué. Ce n'est pas toi qui est dangereuse, Marie, mais moi...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises...

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises ! me coupe-t-il énervé contre lui-même. Je nous ai mis en danger tous les deux, et toi en premier. Je n'ai pas été un bon ami...

- Ah, on est ami alors, dis-je en rigolant. Drago, tu es un très bon ami, et tu me l'as montré pleins de fois alors calme toi tu sais bien qu'il m'en faut peu en ce moment pour m'énerver. Et nous sommes tout les deux tendus alors je te propose quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il à contrecœur.

- On rentre à la maison, on mange et cette après-midi, on part profiter de nos vacances. Comme ça, on pourra se détendre et profiter d'être ensemble.

- D'accord, mais où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

- Ah ah ", dis-je d'un ton mystérieux.

Puis pour ne pas subir d'autres questions, je me relève et me métamorphose en licorne lui intimant de monter ce qu'il fait après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Le retour se fait aussi rapidement que l'arrivée et à peine rentré, ma mère nous annonce l'heure du repas. Une heure plus tard, nous redescendons dans nos chambres respectives. Seule pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'écroule sur mon lit et y reste quelques minutes. Puis me relève d'un seul coup pour me donner la force d'affronter les événements et d'arrêter d'y penser. J'attrape un sac auquel je jette un sort qui agrandit l'intérieur mais pas son image et qui permet de l'alléger. J'y mets un appareil photos, des tenues élégantes, un balai et toutes sortes de choses pouvant servir. Ensuite, je décide de me changer pour opter vers une tenue un peu plus chaude. J'enfile un leggings noir épais, un sweat rouge, et des vans rouges elle-aussi. J'y ajoute un collier discret en argent, ma bague d'invisibilité désactivé et un bracelet. Je sors enfin de ma chambre pour trouver Drago qui m'attend sur le seuil.

" Prêt ?

- Jamais avec toi ! dit-il en souriant.

- Tant pis, allons-y quand même ! "

Nous sortons de la maison rapidement en prévenant mes parents que nous serons de retour que très tard ce soir et qu'il ne fallait pas nous attendre pour diner. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers l'endroit retiré où nous nous sommes rendu tout à l'heure pour que je me métamorphose et je sors un balai de mon sac en lui en tendant un.

" Un ? Tu ne sais plus compter Simon ? me dit-il d'un air arrogant visé à m'énerver.

- Si, je sais très bien. Mais je me suis dis que tu pourrais me faire une démonstration de ton grandiose maniement des balais et nous conduire.

- Oh, tu l'as joue sur la flatterie.

- J'avoue que oui, je suis démasquée, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Grimpe et accroche toi bien car en tant que prince des Serpentard, je ne suis pas qu'un dieu avec les filles, je suis aussi un dieu avec les balais.

- Toujours aussi modeste.

- Oui toujours. Allez accroche-toi ! "

J'entoure mes bras autour de son corps sans trop serrer et il démarre avec une rapidité éblouissante. Il monte en piquet vers le ciel et me force à m'accrocher à lui avec puissance. _Je sens que prendre un seul balai a été une erreur... _Je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre compte de mon erreur que nous ralentissons peu à peu après avoir passé la couche de nuages. J'ai fermé les yeux depuis longtemps, prise d'une soudaine peur de l'altitude mais maintenant que nous sommes totalement à l'arrêt j'entends Drago me dire :

" Calme-toi et ouvre les yeux pour savourer ce magnifique spectacle ", me dit-il d'une voix calme.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux sans desserrer mon emprise de Drago et découvre le magnifique paysage qui s'offre à moi. Nous sommes au dessus des nuages et je vois la couche moelleuse et parfaitement blanche qui donne envie de plonger dedans. Je tends la main et Drago devine ce que je veux faire. Il descend alors un peu pour me permet d'effleurer les nuages.

" C'est magnifique... dis-je au bout d'un long moment.

- Oui, vraiment. J'aime bien venir ici lorsque j'ai envie d'être seul, ou de réfléchir.

- Quel vue splendide !

- Je sais que je suis mignon mais quand même un peu de tenu, Simon ! me charrie Drago.

- Ahah, tu sais bien que je parle des nuages pas de toi, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Mouais, c'est s'qu'on dit ! dit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

- Ca t'arrive souvent ? demandai-je sérieusement.

- Mais encore ?

- De venir réfléchir ici, au dessus des nuages, en volant.

- Oh. A vrai dire assez souvent oui. J'aime bien. C'est distrayant.

- Hum... Malefoy Junior aurait-il des passages à vides ?

- Tout le monde à des hauts et des bas, Simon. Et depuis quand je suis Malefoy Junior ?

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé, dis-je de façon arrogante digne d'une Malefoy.

- Fais gaffe, tu commences à me ressembler quand tu prends cet air.

- Alors tu aime ce que tu as devant toi ? m'exclamai-je plus dans une affirmation que dans une question.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Non mais tu t'aime alors... dis-je pour l'embêté.

- Pas mal joué, Simon. Digne d'une Serpentard. Mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es seule dans le ciel sur un balai avec moi ? Balai que je conduis.

- Tu n'oserais pas me laisser tomber, dis-je un peu trop sûre de moi à son gout.

- Ah oui ?

- O-Ouiii... Aaahhhh ! "

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer mon mot, que Drago fais tourner le balai me faisant tomber dans le vide à une vitesse impressionnante. Croyant à mon dernier souffle, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol se rapprocher et attends le choc. Mais celui-ci ne vient pas... J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et découvre que je flotte dans les airs. En relevant les yeux, je découvre Drago quelques mètres au dessus de moi qui me fixe la baguette pointé sur moi avec un sourire de satisfaction. Voyant mon teint livide, il nous redescend tout deux au sol avec douceur. A peine a-t-il posé le pied au sol, que je m'approche rapidement en lui criant dessus :

" NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?! On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-dedans ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir moi ! T'es fou, inconscient, gamin et irresponsable ! dis-je sans reprendre mon souffle.

- T'as fini ? demande-t-il calmement.

- Euh... Oui. Désolée.

- Pas grave. C'est moi.

- Allez fais pas cette tête Dray' ! J'aime quand tu boudes !

- Moi j'aime bien quand tu fais celle-là, dit-il en désignant mon visage. Ca montre que tu n'as pas envie qu'on se fâche et que je peux te prendre dans mes bras pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ce que je compte bien faire... "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire " ouf ", je me retrouve dans les bras de mon ami qui affiche un grand sourire. Je me laisse faire sans broncher jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard se mette à me chatouiller en continuant à me tenir fort contre lui. Je tente de lutter quelques secondes, mais mon ami est bien plus fort que moi, et me tient fermement contre lui. Je me relâche d'un seul coup et lui demande :

" Dray'... S'il te plait... Arrête ! coupé entre deux rires.

- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois... tu n'y échapperas pas ! dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

- De quoi ?

- De me taquiner !

- En effet, c'est tellement distrayant.

- Ah ah. Bon, en tout cas l'après-midi a commencé avec son lot de sensations fortes... Ca te dit d'aller voir un film ?

- Un quoi ?

- Un truc moldu ! Allez fait moi confiance. Toute façon, on a qu'à aller en ville et voir après ce qu'on fait.

- D'accord.

- Mais tu ne me largue pas en cours de route, hein !

- Promis.

- Bon, alors allons-y. "

Nous enfourchons de nouveau le balai, et j'agrippe le torse de Drago avec encore plus de force que précédemment ce qui le fait sourire. Cette fois ci, il démarre plus doucement, et part dans la direction que je lui indique. Le trajet passe dans un silence tranquille. Drago se concentre sur le chemin à prendre et moi, je lui indique et admire le paysage que je connais tant mais cette fois, vu d'en haut. Nous atterrissons dix minutes plus tard dans un endroit caché de la ville. Je range le balai dans mon sac et entraine Drago vers le centre-ville. Bien qu'il ait compris la plupart des choses moldus mais il ne peut s'empêcher de dire " Ah ces moldus " à plusieurs reprises ce qui provoque des sourires mi-moqueur et mi-amusée.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Simon ?

- Toi, Malefoy ! Tu es vraiment drôle.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, Simon.

- Je n'oserais jamais faire ça, Malefoy ! dis-je en tentant de réprimer un fou rire.

- Souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure !

- Tu me fais du chantage ou je rêve ?

- Non, je te prévins seulement, Simon.

- Tu m'énerves Drago ! Et ça te dis pas qu'on arrête de s'appeler par nos noms de familles ?

- Ouais, ça pourrait être bien d'arrêter un petit peu, mais ne compte pas pour que je ne le fasse plus du tout, je trouve ça réellement marrant.

- Ouais, j'ai déjà remarqué ça ! dis-je avec un grand sourire. Bon, viens voir ! "

Je le tire vivement vers un bâtiment qui n'est rien d'autre que le cinéma de la ville. Je regarde les affiches quelques instant et en lis plusieurs pour pouvoir proposer de bons films au Serpentard qui, je le sais, va juger de façon très critique, voir plutôt d'une façon qui penche vers la mauvaise critique.

" Bon voyons, il y a plusieurs film qui peuvent être sympa... Je sais ! Celui-là, il a l'air sympa.

- Quoi ça ? dit-il en désignant l'affiche. C'est ça ton " film " ?

- Mais non, imbécile. Non, ne le prend pas mal ! Viens, on va prendre les tickets, tu vas mieux comprendre quand on sera à l'intérieur.

- Bon, je te fais confiance.

- Tant mieux alors. Viens », dis-je en lui prenant une nouvelle fois la main pour qu'il me suive.

Il sourit, et à mon plus grand étonnement, me suis sans rien dire. Je salue poliment la femme au guichet et commande nos places. Après les avoir prises, je pars chercher un grand pot de pop corn. Je reviens ensuite vers Drago et lui fais signe de me suivre jusqu'à la salle de cinéma. Nous entrons dans celle-ci et nous installons tout au fond de la salle en plein milieu. Nous parlons tranquillement durant vingt minutes, puis le film commence en faisant écarquiller les yeux du vert et argent qui se trouve à côté de moi. Je le regarde en souriant. _Il est vraiment marrant à voir. S'il voyait sa tête... _Mon sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus.

" Je sais que tu aimes me regarder mais là ça devient un peu...

- T'es bête ! dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Et toi t'as l'air bête à me regarder avec ce sourire, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pfff ! Au fait, sers-toi si tu veux.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du pop corn. Tu n'en as jamais gouté, c'est ça ?

- Non, jamais.

- Ouvre la bouche.

- Q-quoi ? dit-il avec un peu de peine.

- Allez, fais-moi confiance.

- Tu me fais vraiment faire des trucs inhabituels... " dit-il en ouvrant la bouche.

Je prends un grain de pop corn, et après avoir posé mon autre main sur sa joue, je pose délicatement le grain dans sa bouche. Je le regarde mastiquer le grain sans enlever ma main de sa joue. Il a fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer le gout et vient de les rouvrir pour me fixer avec ses jolis yeux bleu turquoise.

" C'est très bon, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Je te l'avais dis.

- Et tu avais raison, dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu as bien entendu.

- ... Je... euh... on devrait regarder le film, il vient de commencer ", dis-je sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

Je retire doucement ma main de sa joue comme si j'avais caressé sa joue. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, et pourtant je n'ai pas froid. Je décide de reporter mon attention sur le film qui, je dois l'avouer, est très bien fait. Après deux heures de film, nous sortons tranquillement du cinéma en papillonnant des yeux pour nous habituer à la lumière.

" Alors, tu as aimé ? demandai-je.

- Franchement ? Bah oui. C'était sympa.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, vraiment. C'était bien fait pour un truc de moldu.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon ami ?

- Ah ah ! Très drôle Simon !

- Ah non, ne commence pas déjà à m'appeler par mon nom de famille...

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi j'arrêterais ?

- Parce qu'on passe un bon moment et que ni moi, ni toi n'avons envie de le gâcher.

- Hum... C'est un bon argument.

- Je m'attendais à me faire contredire. Ok, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien dit, je retire. Bon, que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je... je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas les trucs moldus moi. Disons que je te fais confiance !

- C'est facile maintenant que tu n'a plus le choix. Bon, je réfléchis attends. "

_Hum... Où puis-je l'emmener ? Peut être le bowling. Après lui avoir expliqué les règles, ça pourra être sympa. _

" Bon, j'ai une idée, mais encore une fois tu ne connais pas. Ca s'appelle : le bowling. Viens, je t'expliquerai les règles en chemin.

- Je te suis ! "

Je l'entraine une nouvelle fois dans la ville et en lui expliquant les règles. Arrivé au bowling, je demande une piste et deux paires de chaussures. Je tends aussitôt une paire de chaussure qui me regarde étrangement.

" Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? Oh non, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il faut mettre ça ?

- Si, dis-je en cachant un sourire naissant.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais le faire ? Non, mais jamais. Foi de Male...

- Foi de Malefoy, je sais. Allez s'il te plait, on va bien s'amuser.

- Non, mais franchement, tu crois que je vais mettre ces chaussures de clown ? On dirait celle de Weasmoche... Enfin Weasley !

- Je te rappelle que Ron est mon ami, Drago.

- A d'autres s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne le porte pas dans ton cœur. Attention, je n'ai pas dit que tu le déteste, mais tu ne l'adore pas non plus.

- Comment tu ?...

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je commence à te connaitre un minimum, Marie.

- Si tu l'dis. Bon allez, mets-les s'il te plait.

- Non.

- Allez !

- Hors de question ! "

La conversation sure ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes au bout desquels j'arrive enfin à le convaincre. Nous finissons enfin par faire d'abord une partie, que je gagne, puis un deuxième car Drago ne supporte pas d'avoir perdu. Nous arrivons ex éco, mais après avoir fait une troisième partie, Drago gagne enfin. Content d'avoir gagné et d'avoir enfin pu enlever ses chaussures de bowling, Drago sort en premier de la salle. Dehors, le ciel commence à s'assombrir. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je découvre qu'il est déjà 19 heures.

" J'ai faim. Un restaurant ça te dit ? Ou une pizza ?

- Un quoi ? Ou une quoi ? Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas un moldu ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Heu... Alors ça sera restaurant. C'est plus chic, plus digne d'un Malefoy, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Dans ce cas là, va pour le resto... restôrant ?

- Restaurant, oui ", dis-je en souriant.

Un dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous sommes assis à l'intérieur d'un restaurant du centre-ville. L'endroit est classe et raffiné, mais pas trop. Il est dominé par les couleurs rouge et verte. Notre table est au fond de la salle, un peu retiré des autres, et nous permet de parler en étant sur de ne pas être interrompu. Une jolie serveuse vient nous apporter les menus, en jetant un regard forcé à Drago, et en se déhanchant devant celui-ci. Mon énervement vis-à-vis de la serveuse doit se voir car Drago se met à sourire en coin et lui lance son regard le plus charmeur. Aussitôt, mon agacement monte en flèche et je jette un regard noir à la serveuse qui ne tarde pas à partir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, celle-ci revient d'une démarche féline pour prendre notre commande et tenter de charmer le Serpentard.

« Vous avez décidé ?

- Oui. Marie, ma chérie, que vas-tu prendre ? »

Je comprends aussitôt son manège et décide jouer le jeu en adressant mon plus beau sourire à la serveuse qui perd le sien.

« Alors, je vais prendre une assiette gourmande, un gratin dauphinois et son steak saignant, s'il vous plait. Et toi, que veux-tu mon amour ?

- Hum… Je vais prendre une assiette gourmande, et un risotto accompagné escalope de poulet au curry.

- Bien, dit la serveuse les lèvres pincées. Désirez-vous une bouteille de vin avec ça ?

- Heu… Oui pourquoi pas. Disons un vin blanc. Avez-vous du Jurançon ?

- Oui.

- Ca te va mon cœur ? demandai-je.

- Oui. Je te fais confiance, comme toujours, ma chérie.

- Bien, je vous amène ça. »

La serveuse s'en va sans même jeter un regard en arrière. J'attends qu'elle soit loin en retenant mon fou rire puis en croisant le regard de mon ami me met à rire à en pleurer durant cinq bonnes minutes. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nos entrées arrivent. L'assiette devant moi est composée d'un peu de salade, d'un toast de fois gras de canard, et de deux tranches de jambon blanc et cru. Drago à lui aussi commandé l'assiette gourmande et nous sert un verre de vin blanc. Je prends mon verre, et le lève en disant :

« A ta santé, Dray' !

- A ta santé, Marie », me répond-il avec un sourire étincelant.

Nous trinquons et buvons en nous regardant droit dans les yeux puis nous attaquons à nos assiettes avec gourmandise. Le repas s'enchaine tranquillement sans qu'il qu'aucun silence ne vienne déranger notre conversation. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, surtout de rien en faite. Il me raconte sa vie à Poudlard avant et je lui raconte ma vie avant Poudlard. Nous parlons famille et amis, sujets apparemment sensible pour lui. Nous parlons aussi de nos futures études, de nos ambitions futures,… Beaucoup de sujets communs, mais que nous n'avions jusqu'à lors jamais abordé. Une complicité plus grand qu'auparavant nous lie, et nous nous prenons à rêver d'avoir vécu notre enfance ensemble. Son visage se raidit légèrement ce qui aurai pu passer inaperçu pour toute personne habituel, or, je ne suis pas une personne habituel et je le remarque aussitôt. Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet pour ne pas le blesser, mais j'aimerai tout de même savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je l'interroge du regard et il doit sans rendre compte car il dit :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'enfance, tu sais. Au début mon père tentait de faire de moi son parfait petit descendant et ma mère me chouchoutait, mais le maitre a fait son retour, et plus rien n'a été pareil. Mon père me faisait bosser dur pour faire de moi quelqu'un de fort mais sans cœur et ma mère a troqué son magnifique sourire contre un masque d'impassibilité... »

Que fallait-il répondre à ça ? Que je comprenais ? Je ne pense pas, personne ne peut le comprendre ou du moins personne ne peut ressentir à quel point il a été touché. Que puis-je faire ? Il n'y a rien à répondre à tout ça, alors peut être qu'un geste l'aidera. Après tout, les mots ont beau être très puissants, les gestes aussi. Doucement, j'avance ma main en direction de mon ami et la pose sur la sienne. Son regard jusqu'alors perdu dans le vide se pose sur moi. Il est fermé, impassible, mais je sais que ça n'est qu'un masque pour ne pas montrer ses émotions. _Mais, Drago m'a-t-il déjà montré ses émotions, ses sentiments ? Pour la colère et la déception, oui, mais pour ce qui est de l'amitié ? Oui, tout de même, mais tellement rarement... _Les paroles que Drago prononce me sortent de mes pensées.

" Je t'apprécie réellement, Marie, commence-t-il, mais je ne veux de la pitié de personne.

- Ca n'est pas de la pitié, Dray', seulement du soutient. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'en recevoir, mais accepte-le, j'ai besoin d'être là pour toi moi aussi.

- Besoin ? Toi aussi ?

- Oui. Tu as toujours été là pour moi Dray'. En début d'année, alors que je t'avais classé dans une catégorie d'emblais. Puis après, au fur et à mesure, tu as été là. Je me suis découvert un ami extraordinaire, sarcastique certes, mais doux, attentionné, sachant me remuer quand j'en ai besoin, ou à l'inverse, me calmer. En toi, j'ai trouvé tellement de choses, et j'en suis heureuse. Tu as été là pour moi, à chaque moment, quoi que tu en dises. Mais pour moi, l'amitié n'est pas que dans un sens, et comme toi tu me protège, je me dois aussi de le faire pour toi. Non pas par obligation, hein ! Non, par amitié. Sache que la protection peut être faite de différentes façons physiques ou morales alors si tu as un jour besoin de parler... Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, hein Dray' ?

- Bien sur. En tout cas, très beau discours, dit-il avec un sourire en coin typiquement malefoyen.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux trente secondes, Drago ? dis-je en faisant semblant de me renfrogner.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale boudeuse, doublé d'un maitre chanteur, Marie. Tu me fais mine de me faire la tête pour avoir mon attention, c'est fou comme tu es gamine, dit-il en rigolant. Non, plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment sensible à ton discours, mais ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me confier à quelqu'un alors ne crois pas que je vais me jeter à l'eau d'un seul coup si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Parfaitement. Merci pour ta confiance, Dray', dis-je en lui lançant un sourire pétillant. Et juste pour mettre les choses au clair... c'est toi le gamin !

- Merci à toi ", répond-il avec un large sourire peu habituel pour un Malefoy.

Nous nous regardons maintenant dans le blanc des yeux depuis quelques longues secondes. Je suis tellement absorbée par l'océan qui semble s'étendre à perte de vue dans ses yeux turquoise, que je ne remarque même pas la serveuse venir d'une démarche nonchalante. C'est au dernier moment que je remarque sa présence et retire ma main de celle de Drago. _J'avais encore ma main sur la sienne ? Je perds la raison ou quoi, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Soit ce gars a un réel pouvoir d'hypnotisme soit je suis folle. _D'un geste maladroit, je mets mes couverts dans mon assiette et tend celle-ci à la serveuse que je regarde s'éloigner pour revenir trente secondes plus tard avec deux cartes des desserts. Je consulte la carte qui me donne l'eau à la bouche. En effet, le dessert a toujours été ma partie préféré du repas, c'est ce qui clos celui-ci et donne la dernière impression. C'est donc pour moi le plus important, surtout dans un restaurant. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me décide enfin et ferme la carte. Aussitôt, la serveuse se dirige vers nous comme si elle avait guetté le moment de notre choix. Après un regard à Drago qui m'intime de commencer, je choisis une coupe de glace aux fruits rouges avec de la chantilly. Drago me regarde étrangement et commande la même chose que moi. Peu après le départ de la serveuse, celui-ci quitte la table, me laissant seule quelques minutes. Lorsque celui-ci reprend sa place à table, le silence demeure. Mais ce silence ne me dérange pas vraiment car je suis trop absorbée dans mes pensées. Dix minutes plus tard, la serveuse revient vers nous et pose une seule et unique coupe de glace d'une taille plutôt impressionnante avant de repartir aussitôt. La glace est composée de plusieurs parties. Tout en bas, se trouve un coulis de framboise a l'apparence crémeux, surmonté de plusieurs boules de glace à la fraise, à la framboise, au cassis, et à toute sorte de fruits-rouges plus exquis les uns que les autres. Et comme si la coupe n'était pas assez gourmande, une épaisse couche de chantilly maison trône fièrement au dessus. Deux cuillères y sont plantées à deux endroits opposés de la coupe. En relevant les yeux, je rencontre aussitôt ceux du Serpentard.

" J'ai pensé que puisqu'on avait choisi la même glace, on pourrait la prendre dans la même coupe alors je suis allé le demander au chef toute à l'heure. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Bien sur que non, répondis-je en souriant.

- Disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner la brutalité de mes propos de tout à l'heure, explique-t-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans la coupe avec des yeux gourmand.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné, Dray', dis-je a mon tour en contemplant la coupe pour savoir par où commencer.

- Si tu le dis. Ca n'a pas été mon ressentit en tout cas. Bon, bonne appétit ! s'écrit-il avec une gourmandise non cachée.

- Bon ap' ! " dis-je en plongeant enfin ma cuillère dans la coupe.

Nous commençons tout deux à engloutir la coupe avec gourmandise. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas vu notre repas, aurait pu croire que nous n'avions rien mangé avant et cela depuis plusieurs jours. En voyant Drago concentré sur son dessert, je ne peux retenir l'envie de l'embêté et trempe mon doigt dans la chantilly avant de lui en mettre sur le nez. Le vert et argent surprit relève la tête et me regarde. Rapidement, un fou rire monte en moi devant la moue enfantine de mon ami et je sors mon appareil photo pour capturer ce moment à jamais. Comme si Drago venait de réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé, il trempe lui aussi son doigt dans la coupe et me peinturlure le nez et les joues de façons à faire comme des marques indiennes. Nous nous regardons tout deux, et finissons par rire de bon cœur pour nous reprendre seulement cinq minutes plus tard. Après mettre débarbouillé, je paye la note et nous sortons en décidant de nous rendre à un concert dansant non loin. A pied, nous marchons tout deux côte à côte dans l'obscurité de la rue pendant une dizaine de minutes. Peu à peu, j'entends de plus en plus de bruit et devine que nous approchons. Je m'arrête au coin d'une rue, et fouille dans mon sac sous le regard interrogateur de mon ami. J'en sors les deux tenus choisis auparavant et en tends une à Drago. Sa tenue n'est rien d'autre qu'un magnifique costume noir avec un tee-shirt bleu turquoise moulant. D'un coup de baguette, il l'enfile et me regarde en arquant un sourcil.

« Parfait. Elle te va à merveille, dis-je en souriant.

- Tout me va, répond-il sans modestie. »

Pour toute réponse, je lève les yeux au ciel et le regarde de nouveau. _Cette couleur met vraiment ses yeux en valeur, même s'il aurait surement préféré du vert. _D'un même coup de baguette, j'enfile ma tenue et le questionne du regard mais sa réponse se fait attendre et je vois son sourire se transformer en grimace.

« Tu es hideuse, vraiment ! Comme toujours ! dit-il en prenant une expression dégouté.

- Méchant ! » dis-je en lui assénant une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de faire mine de bouder.

Aussitôt, je lui tourne le dos et fais mine de partir, mais il me rattrape d'un geste rapide par le bras et me tire contre lui si bien que j'atterris contre son torse. Il plante son regard bleu azur dans le mien en me tenant fermement comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Mais je n'en fais rien, il m'est impossible de faire le moindre geste tellement son regard à un pouvoir hypnotique sur moi. Doucement, il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et me chuchote :

« Tu es splendide, comme toujours, n'en doute pas, me dit-il doucement. Il en a toujours été ainsi, et même habillé de haillons tu resterais jolie.

- Merci, sincèrement, merci », dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de m'éloigner.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et lui montre que nous ne sommes plus très loin. _Son compliment me réchauffe réellement le cœur parce que lorsque que Drago Malefoy fait un compliment, c'est qu'il y croit vraiment. De plus, les compliments dans sa famille étant rares, il n'a pas eu l'habitude d'en faire alors pour qu'il en fasse un… _Je le regarde discrètement et me rends compte que sans le faire exprès, j'ai assortis nos tenues. En effet, je porte une jolie robe bustier de bleue turquoise avec un tissu noir enserré en-dessous de ma poitrine. Le tissu forme, dans mon dos, un nœud parfait et rend la robe dégradée derrière. J'ai aussi un collier en argent, un fin bracelet toujours en argent, des boucles d'oreille en serpent d'argent et des chaussures à talons bleu. Mon sac est lui aussi bleu. Mais malgré mes talons, je n'arrive toujours pas à la taille du Serpentard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant une grande scène et une piste de danse. Plus loin, un magnifique kiosque décoré pour l'occasion accueille plusieurs couples de danseurs. Nous nous asseyions tout d'abord à une petite table où nous buvons un vers puis je vois Drago se lever et me tendre la main.

" J'ai envie de danser ce soir, de m'amuser, de me changer les idées, enfin encore plus ! s'explique-t-il. Tu veux bien ?

- Bien sur. Allons-y ", dis-je avec un grand sourire.

A mon plus grand étonnement, Drago apprécie beaucoup les musiques moldus et y danse avec une grace impressionnante pour celle qui en ont besoin, et pour les autres, un style grandiose. Nous dansons plusieurs danses côte à côte, et certaines tous les deux notamment un rock au bout duquel je finis exténuée.

" Je crois que je vais aller m'assoir un coup, dis-je à bout de souffle.

- Fatigué, Simon ? N'arriverais-tu pas à tenir le coup face à un si bon danseur ?

- J'avoue que tu te débrouille bien, dis-je sans relever le sarcasme.

- Plutôt bien ? Disons que tu n'es pas mal non plus, me lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu m'excuserais si je te laissais reprendre ton souffle ici et que je continuais à danser ?

- Bien sur, vas-y, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. "

Je le regarde s'en aller avec un large sourire. _Il est réellement élégant et classe, surtout avec ce costume noir et bleu qui s'accorde parfaitement avec le mien._ _Et je dois avouer qu'il est assez bon danseur... Assez bon ? Tu délire ma pauvre, il est extraordinaire, oui ! Même sur des chansons qu'il ne connait pas il assure. Cette dernière danse m'a simplement exténué, alors que lui, il parait encore en pleine forme. C'est un Malefoy après tout. C'est Drago Malefoy... _

" Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ma jolie ? " me demande une voix dans mon dos.

Je découvre Vincent qui me regarde avec un sourire tordu. Il vint s'assoir devant moi en claudiquant et je me rends compte qu'il est déjà pompette. _A cette heure-ci... C'est désobligeant. Je ferais mieux de me méfier de lui dans cet état là... Et mieux vaut que Drago ne le voit pas. Je vais parler quelques minutes avec lui, et le laisser. Pourvu que mon plan marche car je n'ai aucune envie de rester avec lui._ Je me tiens donc à mon plan, et écoute ses paroles mais au bout d'un moment je lui annonce que je vais m'en aller rejoindre quelqu'un et il me dit :

" Déjà ? Oh... Mais qui vas-tu rejoindre, ma jolie ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, dis-je agacé. Je vais voir un ami.

- Hum... Qui ça ? Tu me mens, hein ? T'as un copain, c'est ça ? dit-il en commençant à s'énerver tout seul.

- Je...

- C'est qui ? Comment oses-tu me faire ça, hein ?

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble à ce que je sache ! dis-je outrée. Et puis, je n'ai personne de toute façon.

- Menteuse ! dit-il en commençant à me secouer par les épaules. Comment oses-tu me tromper et me mentir ?! Tu vas me le payer sale...!

- Sale quoi ? intervient un voix froide derrière moi.

- Lui ! Avec lui en plus ? Mais tu n'es vraiment qu'une pauvre loque ! Une pourriture ! Une... !

- Tais-toi sale imbécile ! La loque et la pourriture c'est toi ! Tu n'as aucun orgueil ? Aucune estime pour venir insulter une jeune femme telle qu'elle ? Regarde-toi, tu es pathétique... Tu es bourré et tu viens voir cette jeune femme. Crois-tu que tu vas la récupérer de cette façon ? En fait, crois-tu que tu vas la récupérer ? demande Drago avec mépris et dédain.

- Je... Heu... Non mais t'es qui pour me parler comme ça, toi ? Ah oui, le petit Ethan, le nouveau protégé de Marie. T'es minable mec ! Tu...

- Viens Marie, mieux vaut ne pas rester sinon je risque de l'abimer et de ne pas le regretter.

- Oui, on y va.

- Tu reste ici, ma jolie, intervient Vincent en m'attrapant par le bras.

- Lâche là ! crache Drago avec un haine amplement visible dans ses yeux.

- Sinon quoi ? Hein ? Tu vas me faire quoi sale empoté ! "

Drago bouillonne en lui-même et retient sa main posée sa baguette. Il se retient de lui lancer un sort qui le fera se taire une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais que deux des sorts impardonnables lui brûle le bout de la langue. Endoloris et Avada Kevada, voilà ce que j'ai peur d'entendre d'une minute à l'autre. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de mon ami et tente d'y mettre toute la douceur du monde pour le calmer mais je vois déjà ses yeux gris devenir gris orageux ce qui est très mauvais signe.

" Stop ! Toi, dis-je en direction de Vincent, tu me lâche immédiatement, et ça n'est pas une question ! Et toi, éloigne toi, j'arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoins dans quelques secondes à peine. "

Il me regarde quelques longues secondes, puis approuve d'un signe de tête puis lance un regard à faire frémir n'importe qui, à Vincent, avant d'aller se mettre un peu plus loin. Mais je sais qu'il reste à une distance relativement petite pour pouvoir intervenir si besoin et pour pouvoir entendre notre conservation. D'un geste brusque qui surprend Vincent, je me retourne et viens me placer à quelques centimètres de son visage en veillant à ne pas le toucher.

" Toi ! Tu vas t'en aller immédiatement et nous laisser terminer cette soirée qui avait si bien commencé en paix ! crachai-je avec force tandis que mes yeux commencent à prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Je veux que tu laisse mon ami tranquille et moi aussi par la même occasion, et pas seulement ce soir, tu entends ? Tu me dégoutes, alors n'essaye ou n'espère plus rien de moi ! Si je le pouvais ou plutôt, si je n'avais pas cette foutu dignité, je te cracherai dessus. Tu es lâche, bête, faible, honteux, stupide, niais et j'en passe ! Dra... Ethan et moi passions une soirée géniale avant que tu n'arrives. Je veux que tu t'évapore aussi vite que tu n'es arrivé en espérant que tu n'es pas déjà entièrement gâché ma soirée ! Et une dernière chose, si jamais j'avais envie de sortir avec lui, c'est mon problème pas le tien. Il est bien mieux que toi en tous points.

- Mais...

- Pas de "mais". Bon si tu n'as pas compris je vais faire plus court et plus simple. Dégage d'ici immédiatement et fous-nous la paix sinon tu le regretteras amèrement. Ethan n'est pas du genre à mâcher, ni ses mots, ni ses poings et je ne sais pas lesquelles sont les plus faciles à digérer ! "

Sur ces menaces, je m'en vais en direction de Drago qui aborde un sourire sadique envers Vincent. Lorsque j'arrive vers lui, il ouvre ses bras et m'attrape dans ceux-ci avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse en tremblant. Non pas que j'ai eu peur de Vincent, oh non jamais. Mais, ma colère excessive, elle, m'a fait peur. Ses tremblements sont dû à ma colère qui est en train de s'apaiser dans les bras de mon ami. Doucement, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, ce qui me calme rapidement. _C'est fou comme il a les bons gestes aux bons moments..._

" Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Oh non, je ne vais pas laisser cet abruti gâcher belle notre soirée !

- Bon. En tout cas, tu l'as bien fait taire. Une réplique digne d'une Malefoy, dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est un compliment... dis-je pour le taquiner.

- Eh !

- Je plaisante ! Oh non Dray' fais pas ton boudeur " ! dis-je en m'approchant encore plus de lui.

Mais il ne veut rien entendre et se confond d'un faux air boudeur en détournant la tête. J'approche mon visage du sien et cale mon menton sur son épaule pour lui souffler dans le cou puis dans l'oreille ce qui le fait, à mon plus grand bonheur, réagir. Il tourne la tête et m'attrape par la taille en me basculant légèrement en arrière avec un sourire malicieux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Simon ?

- J'essayais de te faire réagir, Malefoy !

- Hum... Bravo, ça a marché, mais... Tu vas me le payer. Et au cas où tu ne l'ais pas compris, cette fois, je ne te lâche plus de toute la soirée !

- Pas de souci, dis-je avec enthousiasme. Je préfère largement ta compagnie que celle de cette vermine, crachai-je.

- J'espère bien ! s'écrit-il en souriant. Bon, viens, je vais te changer les idées ", dit-il en m'entrainant sur la piste de danse.

Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, Drago m'entraine sur la piste et danse seulement pour moi d'une façon drôle mais toujours aussi classe qui me fait rire. _Il a vraiment un don avec moi. Il peut me faire rire ou pleurer comme il veut, me rendre songeuse ou heureuse, colérique ou hystérique, et tant d'autres choses... _Je préfère sortir de mes pensées pour focaliser mon attention sur le Serpentard. Je ris, danse, discute, et souris tout le long de la soirée et même si un tas de femmes tente d'attirer l'attention de Drago, il reste avec moi en les ignorant d'une façon spectaculaire. J'en souris à pleine dents de voir qu'il ne fait pas attention à ses femmes mais seulement à moi. _Drago Malefoy, le célèbre Dom Juan, le tombeur de Poudlard, le charmeur des dames, les ignorent prodigieusement en se concentrant sur moi avec soin. Et grâce à lui j'en oublie Vincent, grâce à lui, j'en oublie mes problèmes, Severus, Poudlard, la famille, les amis, Poudlard,... Je passe une fabuleuse soirée, une soirée inoubliable gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. _Au bout de trois heures passés sur la piste de danse, d'une promenade, et d'une nouvelle heure passée à danser, nous entendons résonner des sons plus calme. Je comprends peu à peu que le DJ a décidé de mettre des slows. Machinalement, je tourne la tête pour trouver une chaise où me poser, mais un bras m'enveloppe doucement et me tire contre un corps musclé que je devine comme celui de Drago. Je relève les yeux et les plongent dans les siens. Il me tend sa main et je la saisis avec douceur. Il m'entraine alors dans le kiosque. Délicatement, Drago pose une de ses mains sur ma hanche et l'autre dans la mienne. Nous commençons à danser avec grâce et élégance durant quelques minutes. Peu à peu, je pose ma tête contre son torse et ferme les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur les battements du cœur de mon partenaire de danse et sur les effluves de son parfum. Un parfum envoutant, viril et doux. A la fin de la chanson, je mets un petit moment à me détacher de mon ami. En effet, je suis tellement bien que je n'ai pas envie de changer de position. Je m'éloigne de quelques centimètres mais pas plus et plonge mes yeux verts dans ceux bleu azur du vert et argent.

" Tout le monde nous regarde, déclare-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Peu importe. C'était… Parfait. Tu es un splendide danseur, et un magnifique cavalier.

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment, et je le pense sincèrement. "

Sans un mot de plus, nous descendons lentement les marches du kiosque sous les yeux mi-envieux, mi-émerveillés de plusieurs personnes. Mais je ne fais attention à personne d'autre que Drago lorsque nous partons en direction d'un coin tranquille. Arrivé là-bas, Drago se plante devant moi et dit :

" A moi de te montrer quelque chose et à t'appendre, maintenant si tu veux bien.

- Je te suis, je te fais confiance.

- Tant mieux. Peux-tu me donner ton sac s'il te plait ? "

Je m'exécute et le regarde sortir un balai de celui-ci. Il récite une formule puis passe à l'avant du balai avant de me faire signe de monter à l'arrière.

" Tiens-toi bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dis-je en m'accrochant à lui.

- Non, je veux dire, n'ai pas peur de me faire mal parce qu'il faut que tu t'accroche vraiment là !

- D'accord, dis-je en craignant déjà ce qui va suivre.

- N'ai pas peur, je suis là. Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui, bien sur. "

Il me sourit et pose ses mains sur le balai avant de démarrer en trombe. Le balai monte dans le ciel avec une rapidité extraordinaire et je comprends pourquoi Drago m'a demandé de m'accrocher fermement. Le balai vole maintenant à une altitude plus haute que toute à l'heure et à une vitesse bien plus grande aussi. Il ralentit au moment de passer dans les nuages puis s'arrête totalement lorsqu'on arrive haut dessus. Il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

" Regarde, en montrant le ciel, ce moment est mon préféré. On peut y voir des choses encore plus extraordinaires que dans la journée. C'est souvent à ce moment que je viens ici lorsque je sors de Poudlard pour me retrancher dans ma solitude. Je voulais partager ça avec toi pour que tu penses toujours à moi lorsque tu verras les étoiles, que tu ne m'oublies jamais quoi qu'il arrive. Je voulais partager ça avec toi, car je ne l'ai jamais partagé avec personne. Toi, tu as partagé un tas de choses avec moi, tu t'ouvres à moi et moi je ne fais pas vraiment grand chose pour te remercier. Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé une journée magnifique, tu m'as fais découvrir pleins de choses vraiment sympathique mais le mieux, c'était de passer du temps avec toi, de te parler, de rire avec toi, de danser avec toi,… Je n'ai jamais partagé l'endroit où je viens plonger dans une sorte de mutisme pour mieux me contrôler après et pouvoir réfléchir, et pour te prouver que je tiens à toi, je te le montre.

- Je… Drago, c'est magnifique. Le paysage est splendide, mais le plus beau, c'est tes paroles et tes gestes. Ils me tiennent vraiment à cœur, et me touche beaucoup.

- Eh, ne me dis pas que tu pleures, dit-il sans comprendre.

- Je…ne…pleure pas, dis-je en ne voulant pas me montrer faible.

- Et ça c'est quoi alors ? demande-t-il alors qu'il a capturé une larme du bout de son doigt.

- J'avais une poussière dans l'œil, tentai-je en souriant.

- T'es vraiment une maligne toi, hein ! Non, sérieusement, ça me touche que tu réagisses comme ça.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es faible comme tu le penses toujours, seulement que tu tiens à moi et… Je crois qu'hormis ma mère, jamais personne ne serai capable de pleurer pour moi. Tu es la seule à le faire. La seule à avoir réussis à me percer à jour, a voir le vrai Drago. Bon, rentrons maintenant. Nous avons eu une grosse journée entre la visite à Poudlard et le reste, il faut te reposer.

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour me dire tout ça. Ca me fait un bien fou de savoir que tu as cette opinion de moi, de savoir que tu m'estime autant que moi je t'apprécie Dray'. "

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit et redescend avec douceur jusqu'à la maison. Nous rentrons avec discrétion dans la maison et descendons tout deux en bas. Drago s'apprête à me laisser aller dormir lorsque je lui demande :

" Tu veux pas venir dormir avec moi ?

- Q-quoi ? Tu as peur pour tes cauchemars ?

- Euh… Oui, dis-je dans un demi-mensonge.

- Bon, j'arrive alors. "

J'entre dans ma chambre et me change d'un coup de baguette. Ensuite, je m'affale dans mon lit épuisée par ma journée. _Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement à cause des cauchemars que je veux qu'il vienne, mais en tout cas je préfère qu'il soit là. _A ce même moment, la porte s'ouvre et se referme sur lui. Il vient se glisser dans le lit, et j'éteins la lumière en me blottissant dans ses bras la tête sur son torse.

"Merci, soufflai-je doucement.

- Arrête de toujours me remercier pour des choses qui sont normales.

- Mieux vaut trop que pas assez ", citai-je en le faisant rire.

Le silence s'installe et je m'endors rapidement avec facilité dans les bras chaud de l'homme qui est contre

moi. Cette nuit là, je dors paisiblement sans qu'aucuns cauchemars ne viennent troubler mon sommeil.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Des conseils, des avis,... ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même petite, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne fin de weekend à tous. ( chez moi il fait 27°C avec un peu de vents ) Hihi ! :) Bye !<p> 


	13. La patience est mère de vertue

Hey ! Je m'excuse de nouveau pour ce retard j'ai eu quelques problèmes mais je finis par poster alors… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Il est certes un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Mathilde : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu commentes un review à chaque nouveau chapitre, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! )

* * *

><p>Le dimanche passe tranquillement tandis que nous restons à la maison pour parler, regarder des photos, discuter avec mes parents,… Nous avons dormi tout le matin et nous sommes bien reposer. Nous avons aussi lu les livres ramené de Poudlard et en avons pris des notes. Cela fait maintenant trois heures que nous sommes terré dans ma chambre lorsque mes parents nous demandent de monter pour manger. Ma mère nous sert un bon soufflé au fromage sous les yeux interrogateur de Drago. Discrètement je lui souffle :<p>

" C'est un soufflé au fromage, goute, même moi qui n'aime pas trop le fromage le l'aime bien. "

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête peu convaincu et se laisse servir deux petites cuillères. En le regardant, je vois son nez plissé alors qu'il s'apprête à gouter. Alors qu'il met le tout dans sa bouche et qu'il mâche avec prudence, je remarque son nez se déplisser et son expression changer.

" Madame Simon, je dois dire que c'est de loin le meilleure soufflé au… fromage ? Que je n'ai jamais mangé.

- Oh, merci beaucoup Ethan. Mais voulez-vous bien m'appeler Natacha ?

- Je vais essayer, madame. Heu… Excusez-moi, Natacha, dit-il poliment.

- Quel charmant jeune homme. Il en manque que trop de nos jours des jeunes aussi poli et courtois, dit-elle en ramenant le plat dans la cuisine. "

En effet, Drago étant un Malefoy, il a au moins hérité d'une bonne leçon de ses parents, enfin surement de sa mère qui est bien plus raffinée, sa politesse et les manières de gentleman ainsi que de courtoisie, malheureusement, la plupart du temps, il a à l'utiliser avec hypocrisie. _J'espère qu'il n'est pas faux avec mes parents et qu'il les apprécie. _Drago s'est resservit trois fois du soufflé sans oublier à chaque fois de complimenter ma mère. Mon père engage après la conversation avec celui-ci sur le lycée.

" Comment s'est passé votre arrivé là-bas ?

- Oh très bien, merci. Votre fille m'a accueillit de la meilleure façon possible, m'a fait visité, m'a intégré. Je pense que tout aurait était différent si je n'étais pas tombé sur une si bonne famille. Mais j'avoue dépendre beaucoup de votre fille ici, et de devoir souvent, voir tout le temps la suivre.

- Oh, je suis sur que d'ici quelques temps vous aurez trouvé vos repères et pourrez un peu plus vous débrouiller, dit gentiment mon père.

- Je l'espère. "

La conversation continu, et mon père commence à parler sport avec Drago qui, tel un très bon aristocrate non connaisseur du sujet, le laisse parler en approuvant et en tentant de brèves paroles pour lui faire croire qu'il s'y intéresse, ensuite, mon père fait le reste. Drago l'écoute attentivement espérant apprendre un peu de nouvelles choses sur le monde moldu dans lequel j'ai toujours vécu. Moi-même, je me contente de les écouter et de les observer songeuse. Ma mère revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un roulé au chocolat. Elle nous en sert un peu à tous, et cette fois nous nous resservons tous plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Ensuite, nous nous installons dans le salon pour suivre le film du soir avec mes parents. Mon père glisse alors discrètement à Drago :

" Mardi, il y a du football, avec un peu de chance Natacha nous laissera regarder. "

Drago approuve en souriant et je me doute bien qu'il compte comprendre ce qu'est ce sport avant de le voir. A 22h30, nous éteignons enfin la télévision, discutons un peu et partons dans deux chambres différentes, mes parents dans la leur, Drago et moi dans la mienne. Nous nous asseyons sur le lit l'un face à l'autre.

" Tes parents sont charmants.

- C'est vrai, tu trouves ?

- Oui, sinon je ne te le dirai pas. Ta mère est une très bonne cuisinière et ton père est très accueillant.

- Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu les apprécie et qu'ils t'apprécient aussi.

- Tu crois qu'ils m'apprécient ?

- Bien sur, ça se voit. Dis, tu sais que tu va finir par plus ressembler à un Simon qu'à un Malefoy à force !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu fais de plus en plus de compliments.

- On ne peut pas faire autres choses que des compliments pour ta famille et toi. Et puis qui te dit que malgré le fait que je sois un Malefoy, ce ne soit pas ma vraie nature.

- Depuis le début je tente de t'en persuader Dray' parce que, moi-même j'en suis sûre. Bon, nous devrions préparer notre journée de demain puisque mes parents ne seront là qu'à partir de 18 heures.

- Oui, ce serai bien. Je me disais que nous pourrions rester ici jusqu'à 13h30 pour lire un peu des livres que nous avons emprunté puis nous pourrions retourner dans ce petit bois où personne ne va que tu m'as montré.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour t'apprendre à te contrôler.

- Je sais me…

- Heu… T'es sûre ? Non, je dis ça car t'as déjà failli tuer deux personnes qui sont Vincent et moi. Non pas que ça me gène que tu tue cet abruti mais pour moi c'est autre chose. Enfin Marie, je veux dire, mieux vaut qu'on fasse ça avant d'arriver à trouver une solution. En plus, je suis habitué à me contrôler alors j'arriverai surement à faire en sorte que tu y arrives. On pourra aussi faire des tests pour voir ce qui a changé chez toi.

- Oh oh oh ! Je ne suis pas une expérience scientifique !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça… Tu le sais très bien. Tu sais que ça rassurera Severus aussi.

- Oui… Ma foi, c'est surement la seule chose à faire en attendant. "

Nous continuons à parler un petit moment, puis avec regret, je le regarde sortir de ma chambre après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Le lendemain se déroule comme prévu. Le matin, nous lisons les livres de Poudlard sans rien trouver, ensuite nous mangeons puis nous partons en direction du bois caché. Là-bas, nous faisons toute sorte de tests qui m'agacent plus les uns que les autres. D'abord, j'ai le droit à un test de force, puis un d'agilité, de rapidité, de logique,… Au bout du compte, je commence à m'énerver et je dis :

" Ca ne sert à rien tout ça ! On perd un temps qui est précieux là !

- Non, tout sert à quelque chose, dit-il calmement.

- Drago, ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver…

- T'es une petite nature toi, hein ! Déjà fatiguée ? Et ça se dit courageuse comme un Gryffondor et maligne comme une Serpentard ? Hein, Simon, tu te vantes peut être un peu trop de choses que tu n'es pas.

- Tais-toi Malefoy ! crachai-je.

- Peut être qu'en fin de compte le Choixpeau magique ne t'a pas mis dans les deux maisons car tu as les compétences de ces dernières mais plutôt car tu n'en as aucunes, continu-t-il mauvais. Ou que tu as leurs défauts.

- Tais-toi ! répétai-je sentant la fureur monter en moi.

- On pourrait même se demander ce que tu fais à Poudlard…

- Mais vas-tu te TAIRE à la fin ?! criai-je tandis que mes yeux prennent une teinte rougeâtre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Maintenant, essaye de te calmer.

- Me calmer ?! Avec ce que tu viens de me dire ? T'es vraiment con. " dis-je en partant à grand pas.

Voyant qu'il commence à me suivre, j'accélère de plus en plus jusqu'à courir. En regardant autour de moi, je vois le paysage défiler de plus en plus vite mais je sais que je ne suis pas à ma vitesse maximale. Je saute et atteins une branche haute d'un arbre sur mon chemin. Je monte avec agilité au sommet de l'arbre et admire la vue en me calmant. Peu à peu, je retrouve mon calme et décide de redescendre seulement je ne sais pas comment descendre et commence à paniqué à l'idée d'avoir laissé Drago seul. _Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, ou qu'il n'est pas de problème. En même temps c'est Drago, il va savoir se débrouiller. Et puis, en même temps il l'a cherché ! Il m'a fait mal, il m'a blessé ! Moi je tiens à lui et lui c'est comme ça qu'il me parle ! Il me traite comme une moins que rien après avoir passé un super weekend avec moi…_

" Marie.

- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Oh et puis laisse tomber, je m'en moque, dis-je tristement.

- Tu…

- Casse-toi, Malefoy ! crachai-je en détournant les yeux.

- Tu…

- Casse-toi je te dis ! Rentre à la maison !

- Tu me laisse en placer une, oui ! s'écrit-il. Si j'ai fais ça c'était…

- J'en ai rien à faire de ce pourquoi tu l'as fais ! T'avais pas le droit de dire ça. Tu sais que ce sont des choses qui me touchent, des choses sur lesquelles j'ai toujours douté.

- Tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement là. Monte sur mon balai qu'on descende. On sera mieux pour parler en bas.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne monterai pas avec toi.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. " s'écrit-il en m'attrapant sans prévenir.

Malgré mes tentatives pour me débattre, Drago me tient fort et s'envole en direction du sol sans me lâcher. Arrivé en bas, il me posse doucement et descend de son balai. Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, je lui tourne le dos et m'en vais. Rapidement, il me rattrape et me force à me retourner. Je tente de m'en aller, mais il m'attrape par les épaules en me faisant face. Je tourne la tête pour cacher mes larmes naissante.

" Tu crois vraiment que je pensais ce que j'ai dis ?

- …

- Voyons, Marie, tu me crois vraiment capable de passer un magnifique weekend avec tes parents et toi, de te confier un tas de choses que je n'ai jamais confié à personne et de vraiment penser les trucs que j'ai dis. Ca me déçois que tu penses ça de moi… Est-ce qu'un jour je serai aux yeux des autres, ou à tes yeux autre chose qu'un Malefoy ?

- Tu es un Malefoy.

- Oui, mais pas un sans-cœur.

- L'ai-je dis ?

- Tu l'as pensé.

- Oh mais si tu sais si bien ce que je pense, si tu sais mieux ce que je pense que moi, tu devrais savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête là !...

- Regarde-moi, dit-il en prenant mon menton dans sa main. J'ai dit tout ça pour te faire réagir. Je savais que ça te touchai, alors j'ai joué dessus, oui en effet je suis bien un Malefoy. Mais j'ai fait ça pour voir si tu te contrôlais, si tu arrivais, si tu avais confiance en moi ou pas. Je suppose que je ne mérite que ce que j'ai mais mince Marie, j'ai quitté Poudlard pour pouvoir te protéger, j'ai subi tout ces moldus que je n'aime pas forcément, j'ai gardé mon calme devant un homme que je méprise encore une fois pour toi, j'ai partagé des choses avec toi, un lieu, mon passé, quelque uns de mes ressentis,… Alors si tu crois encore que je ne tiens pas à toi, ramène-moi tout de suite à Poudlard. Je te promets que je ne viendrai plus t'embêter si tu prends cette décision. "

Dans un geste brusque, je me dégage de son emprise et pars m'assoir sur un rocher non loin le visage dans les mains. _Sois forte, tu ne dois pas te montrer si faible ! _Doucement, il vient s'accroupir devant moi et retire mes mains de mes yeux. Il me force à le regarde en prenant mon menton dans ses doigts et en m'attirant lentement à terre devant lui. Je me retrouve alors à genou sur le sol en face de lui qui s'est mis dans la même position. Je remarque ses yeux grisâtre me regarder avec tristesse. _C'est la première fois qu'il affiche une émotion devant moi, une émotion tel qu'elle, une autre émotion que tu bonheur… Que dois-je faire ? En profiter pour le ramener là-bas pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger avec moi ici ? De toute façon, il sera en danger là-bas aussi et puis il saura se défendre contre moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit… Je le crois, j'ai envie de le croire mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Je voudrais le lui crier mais les mots ne sortent pas. _Voyant mon manque de réaction, Drago se relève et part sans me jeter le moindre regard. _Où va-t-il ? Je ne peux pas le laisser partir ! Mais mes jambes ne réagissent plus, mon corps ne veut pas ! Drago, ne pars pas… C'est comme si j'avais reçu un Silencio et un Immobilus à la fois. _Je me relève avec la plus grande difficulté du monde et le rattrape avant de tomber au sol. Ses yeux me fixent avec incrédulité puis il s'abaisse à mon niveau et mes yeux se ferment malgré moi.

Un moment indéterminé après, je me réveille allongée au milieu d'une sorte de bois. En regardant autour de moi, je remarque que je suis toujours au même endroit que toute à l'heure. J'esquisse un douloureux mouvement pour m'assoir en attirant l'attention de Drago qui s'est posté non loin de là.

" Marie ! Mon dieu, tu m'as fais une de ces peurs. Ne refais plus jamais ça, ok ? dit-il avec une pointe d'anxiété mais surtout avec beaucoup d'autorité. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mon corps ne me répondait plus, ma voix ne voulait pas sortir, ma bouche ne voulait pas articuler. Comme si j'appartenais à quelqu'un d'autre et que tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était regarder et penser. Mais j'ai réussis à me lever pour te rejoindre. Et après, tu as tout vu.

- Hum… dit-il en réfléchissant.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Dis-le-moi, ordonnai-je.

- Voldemort agit de cette façon sur Potter. Il lui intime des choses et Potter n'a d'autres choix que de les subir. Apparemment, nous avons à faire à un de ses fidèles. Mais, il est moins puissant que lui, ça c'est la bonne nouvelle. Il faut absolument qu'on travaille tout ça. Tu as subi les cours d'occlumancie et de legilimancie de Severus ?

- Oui.

- Bien, c'est déjà une chose de prise. Ecoute, il est 17 heures. On va rentrer chez toi, tu vas prétexter te sentir mal et tu iras te reposer toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Tu feras apparaitre ce que tu désires manger et demain on commence le vrai entrainement, celui qui va faire de toi quelqu'un d'incontrôlable et de contrôler. Je sais ça peut paraitre étrange dit comme ça, mais pour mieux te l'expliquer en gros ça veut dire que personne ne pourra te contrôler grâce à des sortilèges mais que toi tu sauras contrôler tes réactions, tu suis ?

- Oui, je vois. Et tu vas me l'apprendre ?

- Oui. Mais il faut que tu sache que je ne vais pas y aller doucement. Il faut te préparer au pire alors je ne vais pas prendre des pincettes.

- Pas de soucis.

- Bien, allons-y alors. Et une dernière chose, tu écouteras tout ce que je te dirais ?

- Oui.

- Que ce soit mes conseils comme mes ordres. Je veux dire, là je te dis d'aller te reposer, je sais que tu n'en as pas totalement envie mais tu vas le faire ? Si je te dis que tu ne fais pas bien quelque chose, tu m'écouteras sans broncher ?

- Oui, promis.

- Parfait. Rentrons maintenant. "

Nous rentrons à la maison et mettons le plan à exécution. Je pars me reposer dans ma chambre où j'envoie des sms, je parle sur Facebook, je lis, toutes sortes d'activités qui ne sont pas fatigantes. Mais Drago n'est pas de mon avis car lorsqu'il vient me voir après mangé, il me dispute et m'intime de me coucher. Et pour la première fois, nous passons notre soirée chacun de notre côté. Drago part se cloitrer dans sa chambre pour faire je ne sais quoi, et moi je n'ai d'autres choix que d'aller me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je me fais réveiller à 8 heures du matin par un bruit monstrueux dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive qu'un verre d'eau glacé m'arrive sur la figure. D'un seul coup je me relève et découvre Drago au dessus de moi. Je prends tout de suite sur moi pour ne pas l'étrangler car tout le monde sais que je ne suis pas une matinal, enfin il faut me laisser le temps de me réveiller. Grognon, je monte prendre mon petit déjeuner et découvre la table préparé de plusieurs mets à l'allure succulente. _On va dire que ça rattrape un peu le réveil brutal. Il a intérêt à avoir séché mon lit… _J'engloutis mon petit-déjeuner et me prépare en une heure. Ensuite, je me laisse guider par Drago jusqu'au bois. Durant le trajet, il en profite pour m'exposer l'emploi du temps avec un sérieux déstabilisant.

" Bon voilà, hier soir j'ai beaucoup réfléchis quand j'étais dans ma chambre. J'ai pensé qu'il y avait des choses qu'il fallait absolument voir en priorité. Par exemple, il faut que tu sache te contrôler sous plusieurs sortes de sortilèges comme l'endoloris ou ce genre de choses. Je vais aussi tenter d'entrer dans ton esprit pour voir si tu n'as rien oublier de tes cours avec Rogue et tu essayeras aussi d'entrer dans le mien. On fera seulement ça pour aujourd'hui mais jours après jours, ça sera de plus en plus dur.

- Hum… J'ai confiance en toi, tu seras un très bon professeur. Où va-t-on s'entrainer, professeur Malefoy ?

- Dans le bois naturellement miss Simon ", répondit-il en jouant à mon jeu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au centre du bois. Drago s'affaire à décrire une zone de travail en la délimitant par un sortilège repousse-moldu. A l'intérieur de cette zone, il fait encore plusieurs zones.

" Celle là, c'est pour le combat. Je vais t'apprendre des sortilèges que tu ne trouveras pas dans les livres de la bibliothèque, sauf peut être dans la réserve et encore. On ne les enseigne pas à Poudlard, c'est de la magie noire. La plupart son des sortilèges crée par Voldemort lui-même. Ils sont assez durs à manier, mais j'ai confiance en toi. L'autre zone c'est pour le reste de l'apprentissage. "

Après m'avoir tout expliqué, avoir fait les réglages et tout le reste, nous décidons de commencer le cours. Nous commençons par la sorte de quiz où Drago essaye d'entrer dans mon esprit. Ensuite c'est à mon tour d'essayer d'entrer dans son esprit. Bien sur, je n'y arrive pas. Drago est très doué, il n'y a aucun doute. _Il a appris avec de puissants sorciers, avec Voldemort, son père, Bellatrix, Severus,… Tous des mangemorts, mais tous fort. Il a apprit tout ça pour vivre, pour survivre plutôt. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'est ce qu'on lui a enseigné. Mon dieu, comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas totalement sombrer ? _

" On va s'arrêter là pour ce matin. On va manger un coup. Ca te gène de manger ici ?

- Non, ça me va.

- Bon, reste ici alors, je vais préparer ce qu'il faut pour manger. "

Il se tourne et fait apparaître une couverture de pique-nique, deux assiettes, toutes sortes de mets tout droit venus du monde des sorciers. Désireuse de lui prouver que les mets moldus peuvent être tout aussi bons, je fais apparaitre du jambon, du pâté, des frites, du saucisson, des tomates cerise, des carottes avec des sauces, des chips, et un bon fondant au chocolat. Stupéfait par cette interruption imprévue, Drago me regarde avec de grands yeux. Puis il m'invite à m'assoir et à manger.

" Bonne appétit, dis-je en mettant une tranche de jambon cru.

- Toi aussi, petite gourmande, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Quel sourire ?

- Celui-là, dis-je en pointant son visage du regard.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas montrer les gens du doigt ? Surtout pas un Malefoy… Tu vas me le payer tu sais !

- J'ai appris à ne plus avoir peur de vous, professeur.

- Hum… Grave erreur, dit-il en se jetant sur moi après avoir éloigné les aliments du chemin d'un coup de baguette.

- Drago, non ! Arrête ! "

Et encore une fois, nous repartons dans une folle guerre de chatouilles. Mais bien sur, malgré le fait que j'use toutes les manières possible, il fini par prendre le dessus. Je me retrouve aussitôt couchée sur le sol avec Drago au dessus de moi. Je ris et me tortille comme une folle.

" Tu vas t'épuiser à gesticuler comme ça, mon petit ver de terre.

- Ver de terre ? Mignon… Toute façon, ça sera de ta faute !

- On ne t'a jamais dit que lorsqu'on est dominé, il vaut mieux se taire que de cracher son venin à la personne qui nous domine.

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que j'étais un peu Gryffondor, donc un peu courageuse ? Et je ne suis pas dominée pour ta gouverne.

- Ah oui, alors qu'est-ce que tu es dans ce cas là ? Et être courageuse n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Il y a une différence entre être courageux et suicidaire.

- Je suis… euh… En mauvaise position ? dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire. Bon, je te laisse tranquille, mais seulement parce qu'il faut que tu garde des forces pour cet après-midi. "

Il se relève rapidement et me tends la main pour m'aider à en faire de même. Je saisis sa main et me laisse remonter promptement avant d'atterrir dans les bras du Serpentard.

" Mais tu es gelé ! Viens là ! dit-il en m'attrapant et en me serrant contre lui.

- Merci. "

A mon plus grand étonnement, le corps de Drago est chaud. Grace à un sortilège non-prononcé, il fait apparaitre un châle vert sur mes épaules.

" Merci. C'est vraiment une manie chez les Serpentard de tout avoir en vert et argent, ou quoi ?

- C'est vraiment une manie chez toi de toujours dire merci.

- Non, c'est la politesse.

- Mouai. Au fait, je t'apprendrais aussi le truc des sortilèges non-prononcé si tu veux.

- Oui, ça serai sympa, dis-je en souriant. Mer…

- Chut ! dit-il en plaquant un doigt sur ma bouche. Pas besoin de me remercier pour tout. Disons que c'est ma façon de te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Mais j'ai à le faire parce que tu es ici pour me protéger, donc je dois te dire merci.

- Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas. Rooh c'est bon oui, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Arrête de te sentir redevable envers moi, et arrête de me dire merci pour des choses qui sont absolument normale. Bon on termine ce repas ? "

Nous terminons le repas l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ou plutôt, je termine le repas dans ses bras. Peu après, nous nous remettons à l'entrainement qui je dois le dire s'avère plus dur que ce que je ne pensais. Cet après-midi, il me fait travailler le duel un contre un grâce au pantin d'un mangemort qui peut tout de même envoyer des sorts. Nombre de fois je me reçois des décharges sans que Drago ne me donne aucun conseil. Peu à peu, je commence à m'énerver à ne as y arriver mais je prends sur moi. Puis d'un seul coup, je me retourne vers Drago et dis calmement :

" Tu ne veux pas me donner des conseils au lieu de me regarder et de me dire que je me suis faite toucher.

- Je n'attendais que ça.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu me le demande ! Allez au travail, maintenant. Tu dois tenir ta baguette plus fermement et bouger le plus possible. L'immobilité est une mauvaise chose face à un tel adversaire. "

Ecoutant son conseil, je me déplace lors de mes divers duels. Peu à peu, j'en remporte de plus en plus mais pas tous. Je continue tout de même à me prendre quelques décharges.

" Bon, viens là. Tu te déplace, c'est bien mais ne crois tu pas que tu pourrais jouer de tes avantages ?

- Mes avantages ? Lesquels ?

- Eh bien, premièrement tu connais bien le terrain. Et pour les duels où ça n'est pas le cas, essaye de te repérer le plus vite possible. Deuxièmement, grâce à ce stupide vampire, tu as gagné en rapidité et en agilité, ne crois-tu pas que tu peux en profiter ? Et une dernière chose, déplace toi avec souplesse, déraidis-toi. Allez, au travail.

- Oui, professeur. "

Avide de comprendre, avide d'apprendre, désireuse d'y arriver, désireuse de l'impressionner, je m'exécute aussitôt. Je pense à tous ses conseils, mais mes pouvoirs ne sont pas faciles à gérer et à utiliser. Il me faut encore deux heures pour arriver à ne plus me faire toucher et a utiliser mes nouveaux pouvoirs correctement. Voyant le jour décliner, je dis :

" On devrait peut être rentré, il se fait tard.

- Ici, c'est moi qui te dis lorsqu'on a fini, et ça n'est pas le cas. On a beaucoup de choses à voir, alors il faut travailler sans relâche. Maintenant, essaye de résister à ça. Endoloris. "

Sa voix dure résonne une demi-seconde dans ma tête avant que le sort ne m'atteigne et me fasse m'écrouler au sol. J'essaye de résister, en vain. Peu de temps après, il s'arrête et me laisse reprendre ma respiration puis reprends deux fois.

" On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, c'est un sort très dangereux qui peut rendre fou alors…

- Je connais ce sort.

- Alors tu sais qu'il ne faut pas trop l'utiliser. En faite, il ne faut pas du tout l'utiliser mais là, c'est différent. Essaye d'entrer dans mes pensées maintenant.

- Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée ce matin, alors maintenant que je suis fatiguée…

- Essaye, ordonne-t-il. "

Je m'exécute après quelques secondes, mais n'y arrive pas. Il me regarde durement et me dit :

" Tu n'y arrives pas car tu n'as pas confiance. Le problème depuis le début de ton entrainement c'est que tu baisse trop vite les bras.

_Je baisse trop vite les bras ? Non mais il est gonflé ! Depuis le début je ne dis rien et me plis à tout ce qu'il dit et lui…_

- Ca n'est pas la même chose. Oui, tu n'as pas fermé ton esprit alors j'en ai profité.

- Eh ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Crois-tu que les mangemorts, Voldemort ou ton vampire va attendre que tu sois prête ? Non, ils vont creuser chacun de tes points faibles, creuser chacune des failles, chacune des porte que tu laisse ouverte, il l'a prendrons pour te battre. Ne les sous-estime pas. Et comme je te disais, tu n'y mets pas assez de conviction. Lorsque tu n'as plus confiance, tu baisses trop vite les bras, Marie.

- Eh, tu parles de l'apprentissage ou dans la vie ou par rapport à toi ? Ou peut être les trois !

- Peu n'importe, là on parle de l'apprentissage. Tu dois t'accrocher, jusqu'au dernier moment, car rien n'est jamais perdu même lorsque tu es sur le point de recevoir un Avada Kevada. Compris ?

- Oui.

- Bien, alors prépare-toi et ferme ton esprit. C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens. "

Drago tente de pénétrer mon esprit durant plus d'une heure, mais j'ai bien retenu les leçons de Severus et j'ai souvent eu besoin de lui cacher mes pensées alors je me suis beaucoup entrainé. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai réussis à faire aujourd'hui c'est lui fermer l'accès à mes pensées. Après une dernière confrontation, Drago décide enfin qu'il est temps de rentrer. Arrivé à la maison, nous tombons sur ma mère qui nous dit :

" Le diner est servit dans trente minutes. Marie, tu es toute sale, va vite te changer.

- Ah euh oui…"

Effectivement, l'entrainement ne m'a pas épargné. Je descends dans ma chambre, me change, passe un coup de gant sur mon visage, mets un peu de parfum puis remonte pour manger. A table nous parlons tranquillement de tout et de rien. J'écoute surtout mes parents raconter leurs journée et expliquer leurs travails à Drago. Fatiguée, je laisse mes pensées divaguer sur Poudlard. _Ce que j'aimerai y être. Ca fait à peine 6 jours, sans compter notre visite exprès, que je n'y suis plus et ça me manque déjà. Hermione et Ginny me manque beaucoup, nos petites soirées entre filles aussi. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'en avons pas faite. Thomas aussi me manque un peu. Harry aussi. Et naturellement Severus, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore, Prince et Vanille. Le château lui-même me manque… _

" Arrête de te morfondre dans ton coin, me glisse discrètement Drago.

- Dray' ! dis-je beaucoup moins discrètement.

- Dray ? répète mon père et ma mère en chœur.

- Euh oui… C'est son surnom.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, c'est parce qu'il ressemble un peu à Drago Malefoy dans Harry Potter. Que ce soit physiquement comme mentalement. Il peut se montrer aussi suant que lui…

- Merci… grogne Drago.

- Marie ! intervient ma mère.

- Rooh c'est bon, il sait bien que je dis ça pour l'embêter. Et parce que tu m'énerve aussi, dis-je à voix basse. Laisse-moi un peu de repos.

- _Ils_ ne te laisseront pas de repos eux.

- Je sais. Bon, je vais chercher le dessert, " dis-je pour couper court à la discussion à voix basse entre Drago et moi.

Le repas se termine tranquillement sans nouvelles allusions à la magie. Drago et moi descendons tout deux quelques minutes après la fin du diner pour nous installer dans ma chambre. Assit face à face sur mon lit, aucun de nous deux ne parle. Chacun est plongé dans ses pensées, mais le silence n'est pas pesant. Je ressasse l'entrainement de la journée en repensant à ce que je dois retenir. _Drago est un mentor sévère mais il est très doué, et j'apprends beaucoup grâce à lui. Je pense qu'il apprend comme on lui a appris, de façon dur et sans compliments. Il fait seulement remarquer les erreurs, se contente de critiquer, mais bon, ses critiques sont constructives. _Je relève la tête et le fixe. Il est assit en tailleur, porte un tee-shirt gris clair avec un col en V. Le tee-shirt est moulant. Il porte aussi un jean bleu clair et un tailleur noir qui le sied à merveille. Ses yeux bleus sont perdus dans le vide._ Il est mignon Drago Malefoy, il faut le dire_. _Ca n'est pas pour rien qu'il est réputé comme le tombeur de Poudlard. C'est le Prince des Serpentard après tout._ _Mais mon dieu, ça devrait être interdit d'être mignon comme ça. Mais, il n'est pas le seul de Poudlard à être mignon et prisé. Harry, son pire ennemi, est très prisé, ce qui l'énerve encore plus je pense. Thomas aussi est mignon et demandé, et c'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquels il ne l'aime pas non plus. Il y en a d'autres bien sur, mais moins connu et donc moins des menaces pour Drago. Mais même avec ces concurrents, même avec les différentes maisons, il arrive à toutes les avoir, ou du moins toutes sont d'accord pour dire qu'il est l'un des plus bel, voir le plus bel homme de Poudlard._ Je me rends enfin compte que Drago me regarde et détourne le regard.

" Tu peux m'admirer Simon, fais-toi plaisir tant qu'il est temps, me dit-il en rigolant.

- T'es vraiment trop sur de toi, toi ! Non, sérieusement Dray', tu penses vraiment toujours ce que tu dis quand tu te vantes de toi-même ?

- … Il faut qu'on parle de l'entrainement de demain…

- Dray' !

- Marie ! réplique-t-il sur le même ton.

- Ne change pas de sujet. S'il te plait, Dray', réponds à ma question, dis-je d'un air suppliant.

- Tu te doutes que je n'aime pas parler de ça, hein ?

- Oui.

- Bon. Je ne pense pas tout ce que je dis, non. C'est plus pour me donner confiance en moi, pour m'y faire croire, pour me persuader. Mon père m'a toujours montré cet exemple. D'après lui, s'auto-complimenter ça nous rend plus désirable. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eut l'habitude de faire comme mon père alors…

- Je comprends. Tu sais, ça me rassure.

- De quoi ? demande-t-il en posant ses yeux sur moi.

- Que tu ne sois pas réellement si prétentieux.

- Ca te rassure ?

- Oui. Je suis contente de voir que tu ne te prends pas réellement pour dieu. Mais n'en viens pas non plus à ne pas avoir confiance en toi, hein !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, ça va faire enfler tes chevilles mais bon. Lorsque tu te vantes sans réellement y croire, tu as raison, mais il ne faut pas trop que tu t'en rendes compte non plus.

- Euh… Excuse-moi mais je ne te suis pas tout là… Tu veux bien développer ton idée ? dit-il un peu perdu.

- … Quand tu te vantes d'être beau, sexy, ou des trucs dans ce genre eh bien… Tu n'as pas tord. Tu comprends, maintenant ?

- Oh oui, très bien, dit-il en me tirant vers lui. Merci. "

Il me tire une dernière fois sur moi, et je finie par lui arriver dessus. Lui, est toujours parfaitement assis alors que moi, je suis penchée en avant à moitié sur lui. D'un geste protecteur, il appose un baiser sur mon front puis se lève en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

" Repose-toi beaucoup, tu en as besoin. Dors bien.

- Merci, toi aussi. "

Je le regarde sortir de ma chambre et continu à fixer la porte plusieurs minutes après son départ. _Il est vraiment adorable… Mais il m'a crevé aujourd'hui ! Je suis exténuée. _D'un coup de baguette, je me change et éteins la lumière. Pour une fois, je m'endors avec une rapidité inconnue et plonge dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

La semaine se déroule à peu près de la même façon. Tous les jours, nous nous entrainons de 9 heures à 18 h ou 19 heures. Après les entrainements, je profite du temps pour lui montrer deux ou trois astuces de métamorphose pour l'aider à devenir un Animagi. Pour les entrainements, le niveau augmente de plus en plus, et je me sens progresser. Les exercices changent, les ennemis changent, les cours changent, même le milieu change. Partant soit disant se promener jeudi soir, il trouve un nouveau lieu inconnu qu'il organise aussitôt. Le lendemain, il décide de me faire passer mon premier test en terrain inconnu. J'entends souvent des : " Concentre-toi ! " ou " Morte ! ", " Attaque en première ", " Tu veux un thé ou on se bat ? " et tant d'autres commentaires dans le genre. Je redouble d'attention, et tente d'accroitre ma force. Lors du test, Drago fait apparaitre un mangemort face à moi que je bas facilement. Puis deux autres, que je bats toujours, puis trois, quatre et huit. Jamais je ne me suis battu avec autant d'adversaires en même temps, mais après les explications de Drago, ça parait plus simple. Par manque de concentration, je me fais toucher par le huitième mangemorts alors que je les avais tous tué.

" Tu veux bien te concentrer et y mettre un peu du tien, oui ? demande Drago d'une voix froide. Même un Poufsouffle pourrait y arriver.

- Fais gaffe Malefoy.

- Oh excusez-moi de vous avoir irrité mademoiselle, puis-je vous invité à prendre le thé pour me faire pardonner, enfin, lorsque tu sauras utiliser une baguette ! " me lance-t-il.

Je ne prends pas la peine de relever sa réplique et me concentre sur les nouveaux assaillants qu'il a fait apparaitre. Cette fois-ci, je les tue tous me laissant guider par la rage. Ensuite, il fait apparaitre de nouvelles sortes d'assaillants comme des vampires, des loups-garous, des épouvantards,… Je lutte trois heures durant sans faire aucunes pauses et en supportant les commentaires rabaissant incessants de Drago. Le weekend, nous le passons à lire les livres emprunté à Poudlard, à prendre des notes,… Aux moments passés seule, je ressors mes livres de sortilèges et tente d'en apprendre de nouveaux. Mais rares sont les moments de repos. Nous reprenons vite l'entrainement dès le lundi et continuons tout les jours de la semaine.

Aujourd'hui, c'est jeudi. Je me suis levée, mais je ne compte pas aller m'entrainer. J'ai des devoirs pour la rentrée, et il faut que je les fasse. Comme tout les jours, je me lève, déjeune, m'habille,… Mais au lieu d'aller dehors, je pars m'installer sur le canapé avec un tas de feuilles, de cahiers et de manuels. Interdit, Drago me regarde faire durant une minute puis dit :

" On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je fais mes devoirs. J'ai des trucs à faire aussi pour mon lycée et bien que j'adore Poudlard, ma vie ne va pas être seulement là-bas. Je vais avoir deux vies, celle dans le monde magique et celle dans celui là. Et j'aimerais bien que m'en sortir dans les deux alors, il faut que je bosse.

- C'est sur que travailler pour t'entrainer à survivre c'est moins important…

- Enfin Drago ! J'ai vu mille et un sortilèges, pleins de technique d'attaques et de défenses, j'ai appris pleins de choses très utiles, c'est vrai, mais ça n'est pas à un jour près que ça va me tuer et surtout j'en connais déjà assez.

- Oh, ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Tu ne les connais pas Marie, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?! Tu les sous-estime et te surestime !

-Sache, pour ta gouverne Malefoy, que je ne me surestime jamais, ça n'est pas dans mon habitude.

- Alors quoi, ça ne te gène pas de mourir ?! Il fallait me le dire plus tôt, je n'aurai pas perdu de temps avec toi à te protéger, à t'apprendre des choses,…

- Perdre du temps ? Alors pour toi je suis une perte de temps ?

- Quand tu te comporte de manière aussi égoïste oui !

- Et en plus je suis égoïste ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Prend sur toi, ma fille, dis-je pour moi-même.

- Arrête de marmonner comme ça. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu es encore incapable de te défendre par toi-même. Tu es aussi faible qu'un bambin ! cri-t-il énervé. Non mais tu t'es vue ? Tu es toute frêle ! Comment crois-tu battre tes ennemis ?

- A la force des convictions et grâce aux choses que j'ai appris.

- Ah, et tu crois que ça va te sauver ? Tu n'y connais rien comparé à eux !

- Je n'y connais rien ? dis-je indignée.

- Non. Enfin voyons, Marie…

- Malefoy, je ne te demande pas la lune, juste le temps de faire mes devoirs de vacances.

- Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, tu peux faire une croix sur la suite de mon enseignement, Simon, dit-il d'une voix ferme qui me rappelle celle de son père.

- Je pensais que tu avais compris, je ne t'ai pas demandé la permission pour faire ce que je veux de ma vie ! De plus, n'as-tu toujours pas compris que tu ne peux pas faire faire ce que tu veux aux gens ? Je pensais que j'avais réussis à te le faire intégrer.

- Tu cherches à me changer ou quoi ?

- Peut être que sur certains points ça ne serai pas du luxe ! répliquai-je agacée.

- Ah voilà, nous y sommes ! C'est ça que je suis pour toi ? Une mission humanitaire ? Tu croyais m'avoir changé ? Désolé de t'avoir déçu. " dit-il en me tournant le dos avant de partir en fermant la porte.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il vient de ce passer. _Viendrai-t-on de se disputer parce que je veux rester ici faire mes devoirs et lui veut partir s'entrainer ? Il m'a traité d'égoïste ? Et il m'a accusé de vouloir le changer ? Croirai-t-il de que je ne l'aime pas vraiment pour ce qu'il est ? Je vais faire mes devoirs et j'y réfléchirai après, ça lui permettra de se calmer. _Je passe 2 heures à faire mes devoirs avec une rapidité et une efficacité peu commune. En effet depuis que je prends des cours à Poudlard, je trouve ceux de ce monde bien plus facile et les devoirs bien plus simples, surtout par rapport à ceux de Rogue. Dès que j'ai fini, je mets la table d'un coup de baguette et son mon un livre de cuisine magique que j'ai acheté avant de partir de Poudlard. Avec attention, je fais apparaitre d'exquis mets et descends chercher Drago. Mais en entrant dans sa chambre, je l'a trouve vide. Je cherche dans toute la maison et commence à paniquer alors que je ne le trouve pas. _Où est-il ? Bon sang, Drago. Oh mon dieu, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je m'en voudrais énormément ! _  
>" Drago ! Drago ! Où es-tu ? Oh la la ! " m'écriai-je sur le bord de l'hystérie.<p>

Sans prendre la peine de mettre un manteau, je sors dehors en courant. D'un coup de baguette, je ferme la maison. Je cours plus vite que jamais et fais le tour du village, puis de notre premier lieu d'entrainement, et le deuxième mais je ne trouve personne. Je tourne en rond longtemps avant d'avoir une idée. _Balai ou métamorphose ? Qu'est-ce qui sera mieux ? _Peut être balai, je pourrais lui parler comme ça.

" Accio balai ", dis-je en tendant la main devant moi.

Doucement, je m'élève dans les airs en direction des nuages blancs à l'apparence moelleuse. Une fois les nuages passés, j'aperçois aussitôt mon ami. Je le regarde quelques minutes, puis m'approche doucement. Arrivé vers lui, je pose lentement ma main sur son épaule en le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il pose son regard gris oragé sur moi en me faisant frissonner. Aussitôt, je me sens honteuse, coupable pourtant je ne pensais pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal… Des questions tournent à toute vitesse dans ma tête.

" Drago… Je…

- Tais-toi.

- Mais…

- Non. Je ne veux pas que cet endroit finisse par me rappeler de mauvaises choses.

- Pardon ? demandai-je indignée.

- Tu m'as bien entendu !

- Je… Tu es sérieux ? dis-je la gorge nouée.

- Très, se contente-t-il de dire froidement.

- Malefoy, pourras-tu dire à Drago que je lui ai laissé un repas à manger sur la table quand tu le verras ? " répliquai-je les yeux brillant avant de partir rapidement.

_Comment a-t-il osé me dire ça ? _ Les yeux brouillés par les larmes naissantes dans mes yeux, j'atterris un peu trop brutalement et tombe à terre en roulant sur plusieurs mètres. Je réduits mon balai et le mets dans ma poche avant de me métamorphoser en biche. Je cours loin, le plus vite et le plus loin possible de ce Drago que je ne connais pas. Ce Drago froid, dur, méchant que j'avais réussis à percer et à chasser.

Il est maintenant plus de 18 heures, le jour tombe et je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis. Mais je ne suis pas très inquiète car il me suffit de m'envoler pour trouver mon chemin. Je suis plutôt inquiète pour Drago enfin pour ce qu'il a dit surtout. _Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait réellement dit ça… Enfin bon, disons qu'il est stressé et qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je vais rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je devrais plutôt me dépêcher. _Aussitôt, je me métamorphose en licorne et m'envole en direction de la maison que j'atteins seulement une demi-heure plus tard. En entrant, je salue mes parents puis pars me cloitrer dans ma chambre où je lis des livres de sortilèges puissants.

Une heure plus tard, je sors de ma chambre et toque à celle de Drago qui semble vide. Un grognement me réponds et j'en déduis qu'il faut que j'entre. J'ouvre lentement la porte et découvre Drago planté au milieu de la pièce. Il me fixe durement avec des yeux toujours aussi gris que toute à l'heure. Je m'approche de lui jusqu'à être à un mètre de lui. C'est alors qu'il me demande :

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Simon ?

- Je venais voir si Drago était de retour.

- Si tu cherche l'homme que tu as essayé de faire de moi, il n'existe plus, il n'a jamais existé.

- Tu mens. Celui que je cherche a existé j'en suis sûre. Vas-tu me dire que celui qui s'est confié à moi était un faux ?

- Et pourquoi pas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais fait ça, Drago.

- Oh, c'est de nouveau Drago ! dit-il sarcastique. Laisse tomber, Marie. Je pensais que tu avais fini par comprendre qui j'étais, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Redeviens Simon, laisse-moi être Malefoy, et rentrons dès que possible.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer temps que le vampire est vivant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais bien pourquoi !

- Mais laisse-moi tranquille à la fin. Je ne suis pas faible moi ! Je sais me défendre moi ! Je ne me laisse pas entrainer dans un manoir par un vampire sans savoir me défendre par la suite ! "

Je lui assène aussitôt une gifle magistrale tandis que mes yeux s'embrume. Je le regarde avec un air désemparé et triste. Je ne le comprends pas, je ne le comprends plus. _Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Lui qui a temps fait pour que je n'y pense plus, que je sois mieux ! Etait-ce pour mieux pouvoir me tacler après ? Non jamais, c'est Drago, mon ami. Mon ami ! _

" Drago, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu sais bien dans quelles conditions tout cela…

- J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, Simon, s'écrit-il en m'attrapant par le bras pour me jeter dehors. Sors maintenant.

- Non.

- Je ne te le redirais pas, sors.

- Non.

- Mais sors bon sang ! cri-t-il en perdant son sang froid.

- Non ! Pas temps que l'on n'aura pas parlé.

- On vient de parler, et je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, rien de plus à entendre venant de toi. Ramène-moi à Poudlard tout de suite.

- Mais bon dieu Drago ! On ne va pas se disputer pour si peu ! On ne va pas se disputer parce que j'ai refusé de venir m'entrainer ce matin tout de même.

- Mais veux-tu te taire ?

- Non, jamais ! Je me bats pour notre amitié que je n'ai pas envie de laisser filer, Drago !

- TAIS-TOI ! " cri-t-il en plaquant une main sur ma bouche et en me plaquant contre le mur.

Au début, je me contente de le regarder interdite vis-à-vis de son geste brusque qui m'en rappelle d'autres, puis vivement, de ma main libre, je retire sa main et dis d'une voix calme et tremblante :

" Non je ne me tairais pas, et tu le sais alors écoute-moi.

- Je t'ai dit que…

- Je sais ce que tu as dit, dis-je toujours aussi calmement.

- Simon, je veux que tu me ramène. Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en vais. Je pars dans ce monde, celui que je ne connais pas et je fais en sorte d'être loin de toi, que tu entendes parler de moi, mais que tu ne puisse pas venir me voir. C'est toi qui décide.

- Alors tu veux me faire chanter ? N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé autant de fois. "

En tenant toujours fermement sa main, je nous transplane d'un monde à l'autre. Nous arrivons au milieu du hall l'un contre l'autre. Je lui tiens toujours la main gauche et lui, tient mon autre main avec force. D'un reste brusque, il m'envoie valser contre un mur non loin puis s'en va sans me jeter le moindre regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas passe par le hall et en me voyant, se précipite à ma rencontre.

" Marie, que fais-tu par terre ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je… dis-je alors que ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge en un sanglot.

- Viens là. Ne dis rien, tu me le diras plus tard si tu en as envie. "

Il m'attire vers lui, puis me soulève et m'emmène dans mes appartements où il reste avec moi sans prononcer un mot. Je lui en suis d'ailleurs vraiment reconnaissante.

" Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Ginny, ou Mione ? Ou Rogue ? Ou Ma-Malefoy ? Non non, pas Malefoy, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en voyant que l'évocation de ce nom fait redoubler mes sanglots. Bon reste ici, je vais voir si je trouve l'un de ceux que je t'ai dis. Prince, veille sur elle. Marie. "

Je relève la tête pour lui montrer que je l'écoute.

" Je reviendrais te voir un peu plus tard, car je présume que tu préfères avoir les filles ou Rogue vers toi mais je ne te laisse pas parce que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, hein ! Tu le sais ? Et n'oublie pas, je t'adore ok ? "

Il dépose un doux baiser sur mon front en un geste protecteur puis s'en va. _On dirait qu'il joue le rôle d'un frère, de mon grand frère ou de mon frère jumeau plutôt. _Je pars doucement dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur le lit en pleurant avant de m'endormir en pensant à Drago.

Je me réveille quelques temps plus tard, alors que j'entends des coups à la porte de l'appartement. Je vais l'ouvrir et découvre Ginny et Hermione. Je les fais rentrer, s'assoir et parle avec elles en déversant ma tristesse. Elles me réconfortent tendrement, et je me rends compte que ça me fais un bien fou de les revoir après tant de temps. Au bout d'un long moment, la porte s'ouvre brutalement et je découvre Severus dans l'encadrement. Il referme la porte avec force et s'approche de moi sans prendre la peine de faire sortir les filles.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ! Je ne l'ai pas encore tué ! Tu prends trop de risques et…

- Professeur, intervient courageusement Ginny. Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais vous devriez écouter son explication. Nous on va y aller, hein Mione ! A bientôt Marie, remets-toi bien et si tu as un quelconque besoin, tu peux venir nous voir. A n'importe quelle heure ! On t'aime !

- Oui, très très fort ! Au revoir, ajoute Hermione en sortant suivit de Ginny.

- Tu m'explique ?

- Je préférerais te montrer. Je n'ai pas envie de le raconter une nouvelle fois.

- D'accord ", dit-il en tendant sa main.

Je saisis la main froide du directeur des serpentard, et lui transmet quelques scènes d'entrainement, celles des disputes, et celle du retour au château. A la fin, je lâche sa main et baisse mes yeux de nouveau emplis de larmes.

_Tu le connais, Marie. Tu sais comment il est. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je me doute qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, même si je ne sais pas laquelle c'est. Va le voir, harcèle-le s'il le faut, prouve-lui que tu tiens à lui. Je suis sur de moi. Ne le perds pas à cause de sa bêtise, d'accord ? _

_Oui… J'ai peur. Peur de ne pas connaitre le vrai Drago. Peur d'avoir cru le connaitre et que ça ne soit pas le cas. _

_Tu connais le vrai Drago, j'en suis sur et certain. Il a voulu te faire croire, pour une raison que je ne connais pas, que tu ne connaissais pas le vrai Drago et que tu avais vu ce que tu voulais voir. Réfléchis à ce que tu dois lui dire, ce qui serait septique de le faire changer d'avis. _

_Oui, tu as raison. Je crois que je vais rester ici quelques temps._

_Mais, le vampire… Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques._

_Tu as vu les entrainements que j'ai subit ? Je suis capable de lui faire face, surtout avec ma nouvelle condition de semi-vampire. De plus, tu es ici, et Dumbledore aussi, ainsi que McGonagall, et tout le reste. Et si tu as peur, tu n'as qu'à continuer à m'entrainer si tu veux puisqu'on est en vacances. De plus, ne crois pas que je vais me tourner les pouces. Je pensais aller m'entrainer souvent, lire des livres de sortilèges, de techniques, et toutes sortes de choses pour être prêtre lorsqu'il reviendra, car il reviendra et je le sais or il ne le fera pas temps que je ne serai pas là. Et si jamais il m'attrape, je pourrais toujours lui échapper. Donc tout ira bien d'accord ?_

_Bon ok. Maintenant vas te reposer tandis que je prévois tes futurs entrainements._

_Merci ! _

_Et Marie ! _

_Oui ? _

_Laisse la porte de ta chambre ouverte s'il te plait._

_D'accord. _

Je le laisse seul dans la salle commune, et me rends dans ma chambre où je m'allonge et tombe de nouveau dans un profond sommeil parsemé de cauchemars.

Le lendemain, je me réveille à 10 heures du matin. Mes pensées sont tout de suite tournées vers Drago. _Severus a raison. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il faut que je sois forte. _Réconforté par ses pensées positives, je me lève d'un bond et me dirige dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Je laisse longtemps l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps encore engourdit par les entrainements et par mes cauchemars. Lentement, mes muscles reprennent leurs vitalités naturelles. Je lave mes cheveux avec soin, puis sors de la douche en m'enroulant d'une serviette verte. Severus s'amuse toujours à changer mes serviettes de différentes couleurs en serviettes verte ou argent. Je me dirige ensuite dans ma chambre encore grande ouverte, puis vers le dressing où je choisis mes vêtements de la journée. Je prends alors une robe beige à poids en haut, une ceinture marron foncé, et bleu foncé en bas. Je retourne ensuite à la salle de bain et fais des jolies boucles à mes cheveux. Ensuite, je dessine un léger trait noir au dessus de mes yeux qui ont virés au vert émeraude et du mascara pour relever mes cils. Je décide enfin d'accrocher un fin collier en or à mon cou, et de passer une montre avec un bracelet en or. Je sors ensuite de la pièce, et m'installe dans un fauteuil avec un livre et une assiette de petit-déjeuner. Je lis durant une demi-heure un livre de puissants sortilèges. Ensuite, je me lève et décide d'aller vagabonder dans le château jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondor dans laquelle je reste jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Le midi, je mange avec eux tandis que Drago n'est même pas venu manger dans la Grande Salle.

" On va au lac cette après-midi, dit-Thomas. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Oh oui, quelle bonne idée ! s'écrit Hermione et Ginny en même temps.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas sûre de venir, allez-y et je vous rejoindrais peut être.

- Tu es sûre, Marie ? demande Ginny inquiète.

- Ca te ferai du bien de venir avec nous, ça te changerai les idées, dit Thomas en visant Drago.

- Mais laissez-la tranquille un peu, s'écrit Harry en prenant ma défense. Elle a dit qu'elle y réfléchirait. Ca ne vous traverse pas l'esprit qu'elle a peut être besoin d'être seul ? J'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes, bien sur, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir besoin de solitude. Elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindra si elle en a envie, alors c'est à elle de voir. Et puis, au pire, tu pourras venir avec nous une prochaine fois.

- Merci Harry, dis-je reconnaissante de sa compréhension. Je viendrais peut être, peut être pas, n'en attendez pas trop après moi car ce n'est pas sur. En tout cas, profitez bien de votre après-midi !

- Merci, toi aussi ", me répond gentiment Harry.

Je me détourne et pars m'assoir dans le fauteuil de ma salle commune en prenant Berlioz sur mes genoux. Je le caresse machinalement tandis qu'il ronronne. _C'est gentil de la part d'Harry d'avoir pris ma "défense". Lui aussi doit avoir besoin de moment de solitude de temps en temps. C'est pour ça qu'il me comprend si bien là-dessus. En faite, c'est un peu comme Drago. Oui, je leur ai trouvé un point commun : leur besoin de solitude. _Plongée dans mes pensées qui tournent toujours autour du même individu, je n'entends, ni ne vois, Severus entrer dans la pièce. Ca n'est qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes que je sens son regard peser sur ma nuque. Je me retourne et l'aperçois, puis lui souris.

" Ca fait longtemps que tu m'espionne comme ça ?

- T'espionner ?

- Oh, me regarde, m'observe, m'examine, me dévisage, me scrute, enfin tu m'as compris.

- Oui, je crois que j'ai compris en effet, dit-il en souriant. C'est toujours ce malheureux Serpentard qui te tracasse ?

- En effet, approuvai-je. Enfin, là je réfléchissais juste.

- Hum…

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Non.

- Il n'est pas venu manger dans la Grande Salle, constatai-je.

- J'ai remarqué, en effet. Laisse lui le temps de faire face à sa lâcheté, c'est un Serpentard je te rappelle.

- Je le suis aussi. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Pour toi, c'est différent, tu n'es pas que Serpentard, même si tu l'es. Tu as ce malheureux courage de Gryffondor qui ne s'accorde pas avec notre lâcheté. Et puis, pour ce qui est de moi, j'ai eu des épreuves de la vie qui m'ont appris qu'il faut la mettre de côté de temps en temps. Nous ne sommes pas que Serpentard, ou que Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle toute notre vie, nous sommes d'abord nous même.

- Je sais.

- Alors au lieu d'attendre ici qu'il ne daigne se reprendre, vas au lac, amuse-toi. Cours rejoindre Potter, Weasley et Weasley, Granger et ton cher Thomas.

- Tu me conseille d'aller rejoindre ceux que tu méprise ? demandai-je étonnée.

- Oui, ça n'est pas la première fois je te rappelle.

- Justement !

- J'ai beau détester Potter, il reste le fils de Lily bien que celui de James. Et puis, il est un bon ami pour toi alors, je n'ai pas le choix. Weasley fille et Granger sont aussi de très bonnes amies envers toi, et je crois que si elles n'étaient pas les amies de Potter, je les apprécierais. En revanche, ne t'attends pas à ce que je dise des compliments de Weasley fils. Pour Thomas, je m'abstiens.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te dire que je m'abstenais.

- Je sais, mais tu as éveillé ma curiosité.

- Oh malheur à moi, dit-il sarcastique. Je n'aime pas ce jeune homme, et tu le sais. Son comportement envers toi a été médiocre, bas, et sa maison n'arrange rien mais…

- Mais ? répétai-je intéressée.

- Mais il a tout de même été présent pour toi, et son comportement été du à sa jalousie alors…

- Hum… Ca me rappelle quelqu'un qui a perdu quelqu'un d'autre de la même façon, ne serai-ce pas pour ça que tu ne peux le détester ? demandai-je.

- File ! dit-il amusé et contrarié que j'aie touché le bon point.

- Ah ! J'ai raison alors !

- Allez, file, je te dis. Va mettre un maillot de bain, prends une serviette chauffante car il risque de faire froid et des habits de rechange. On sait toujours comme ça fini autour du lac…

- Comment ? dis-je interloquée.

- En bataille d'eau.

- Oh, monsieur je déteste l'eau si connait plus que ce que je ne le croyais, dis-je sarcastique.

- Hum… Des heures, ou plutôt des années à voir des idiots le faire.

- Tu parles de quand tu étudiais ici ou de maintenant ?

- Les deux !

- Ah la la, on ne te changera pas, toi, dis-je en rigolant.

- Non, jamais. Je suis bien trop attaché à mon caractère de râleur ! Bon allez filez jeune femme !

- A vos ordres monsieur ! m'écriai-je en rigolant.

- Et Marie !...

- Hum ?

- Euh… Ne mets pas quelque chose de trop… euh…

- Sexy ? Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en rigolant de plus bel à ce surnom.

- Marie !

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle papa ? C'est fait exprès ne t'inquiète pas, juste pour t'embêter ! le taquinai-je. Bon, je vais me changer. A plus tard ! Et au faite ! Ne crois pas échapper à la bataille d'eau avec moi. Avec les autres, tu es peut être arrivé à te défiler, mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas ! dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans ma chambre grande ouverte.

- Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? dit-il sarcastique.

- Tu m'as déclaré la guerre dans une bataille de boule de neige, tu te souviens, criai-je depuis mon dressing. Bah moi oui. Je t'avais dis que je me vengerais, et bien voilà !

- A l'aide " , se contente-t-il de dire d'une voix désespéré et amusé.

Dans mon dressing, je tente d'enfin me décider pour mon maillot de bain. Je choisis enfin un maillot rayé noir et couleurs, avec des nœuds noirs. Ensuite, je remets ma robe par-dessus, prends un sac temps des cerise noir et y mets une serviette rouge rayée bleu et blanc, ma bague d'invisibilité, des lunettes de soleils, et pleins d'autres objets utiles ou non. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décide enfin à y aller et fais un bisou à Severus avant de sortir. Je me rends au lac sans faire de détour et trouve rapidement mes amis. Lorsqu'ils me voient, ils accourent vers moi en maillot de bain.

" Alors tu as décidé de venir du coup ? me dit Thomas tout sourire.

- Oui, mais c'est grâce à Severus, je ne serai jamais venu sans son insistance.

- Ah oui ? Bon ben temps mieux qu'il ait réussit à te convaincre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demandai-je pour changer de conversation en voyant les regards interloqués d'Harry et Ron.

- Bah, on s'apprêtait à faire un petit jeu.

- Je peux jouer avec vous ?

- Bien sur, viens ", dit Harry.

Ils m'expliquent les règles du jeu qu'ils ont mis en place. Je comprends rapidement et nous nous mettons vite à jouer mais le jeu tourne très vite et nous nous déconcentrons. Nous riions de bon cœur à un peu toutes les blagues, les histoires que nous racontons peu à peu. A 16 heures, nous décidons de manger un peu. Je fais apparaitre un bon gâteau au chocolat grâce à la recette du livre que j'ai lu il y a peu. Nous le dégustons en continuant à discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout des petits ragots de cette année ou des années passées.

" Ah la la, je me rappellerais toujours du jour où on a vu Parkinson arriver les cheveux hérissés sur la tête en criant comme une malade ! C'était tellement marrant ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Et vous vous souvenez le jour où on a dessiné une moustache à Thomas ? Il n'a pas pu l'enlever durant trois jours !... Et quand il a du aller demander le numéro d'une femme au chemin de traverse parce qu'il avait perdu son pari ! A préciser, c'est que cette femme était en faite un travesti ! s'écrit Harry.

- Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ? riais-je.

- Ca ce n'est pas cool les mecs ! Sortir les dossiers !

- Et quand… commence Ron.

- Si on parlait de toi Ron. Le soir du bal de noël et ta tenue, hein ? Et le jour où t'as mangé des chocolats d'amour destiné à Harry !

- Ah oui ! Il a dit " Hello chérie ! " au professeur Slughorn ! Ahah, c'était trop drôle !

- J'aurai aimé voir ça ! dis-je en riant. Mais le coup du travesti, je ne vais pas m'en remettre je crois.

- T'as fini ? dit Thomas en faisant mine de bouder.

- Non, m'exclamai-je en lui lançant de l'eau avant de partir en courant.

- Tu vas me le payer Marie ! "

Il se met à me courir après le long du lac. Je cours le plus vite possible en regardant derrière pour vérifier qu'il ne me rattrape pas. D'un seul coup, je heurte quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

" Tu peux pas faire attention !

- Déso… Drago !

- Simon. Tu t'exhibitionne maintenant, dit-il d'un ton froid et moqueur en désignant mon maillot de bain.

- Je… J'allais me baigner.

- Je m'en doute bien.

- Ah ah ! Je t'ai eu, dit-il Thomas en me m'attrapant sans voir Drago. Oh, Malefoy.

-C'est mignon, enfin je veux dire écœurant ! s'exclame Drago en partant.

- Non, Drago attends !

- Drago ? Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! me menace-t-il.

- Mais…

- Reste ici, je reviens ", s'écrit Thomas en me plantant ici.

Je m'exécute et le regarde partir dans la direction qu'à emprunté Drago quelques secondes auparavant.

**Point de vue externe : Bord du lac.**

Thomas court le long du lac à la suite de Malefoy. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il se place devant lui en veillant à ne pas le toucher pour ne pas trop le contrarier.

" Malefoy, je dois te parler.

- J'ai rien à te dire, crache l'interpeler.

- Mais moi si. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, ni d'être agréable avec moi, mais juste de m'écouter.

- Bon ok, tu as cinq minutes, dit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Tu te doutes de ce que je veux te parler.

- Ouai.

- Tu l'aime, hein ? demande Thomas naturellement.

- Pardon ? s'écrit Drago en manquant de s'étouffer. C'est quoi cette connerie.

- Ouai. Tu ne te l'avoues pas encore. Ecoute, elle t'aime beaucoup, et elle ne va pas bien. Elle ne m'a pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai bien vu que dès qu'elle entend ton nom, elle n'est pas bien. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle entend ton nom, qu'elle te voit, qu'elle te sent approcher, elle est… différente, elle a cette lumière dans les yeux que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Je ne sais pas si elle te considère comme un frère, c'est comme ça qu'elle me considère moi, ou si c'est autre chose mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a besoin de toi, et à l'évidence tu n'es pas bien sans elle non plus. Va la voir, ça sera mieux pour vous deux.

- Tu vas me dire, que toi, Thomas, toi qui me déteste, me demande d'aller voir la femme que tu aime ?

- Oui. Justement, c'est parce que je l'aime que je te demande ça. Je peux la consoler temporairement, mais je ne peux pas tout malheureusement. Je te le demande, pas comme un ami puisque nous ne le sommes pas à l'évidence, mais comme une faveur pour elle.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sur que tu peux.

- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire…

- Mais ça te rend triste, comme ça l'a rends triste. Vous êtes tous les deux mal ! Réfléchis-y Drago. Réfléchis-y, pour elle.

- C'est déjà tout réfléchit, chuchote Malefoy en regardant tristement Thomas partir rejoindre Marie. Je l'a laisse à tes bons soins… "

Lentement, Drago Malefoy reprend sa marche vers le château en regardant ça et là froidement.

**Point de vue de Marie : au bord du lac.**

_Mais que fait-il ? Il est vraiment long là… Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se soient entretués. Et puis, pourquoi a-t-il voulu aller lui parler ? Que lui a-t-il dit ? Ah, le voilà ! _

" Thomas ! Je t'attendais. Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Je suis allé lui dire un truc.

- Mais encore ?...

- Tu n'es qu'une grosse curieuse ! Allez, on devrait aller rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils de se fassent des idées, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Mais…

- Tu viens ?

- Oui, j'arrive. "

Nous retournons terminer l'après-midi avec nos amis, nous baignons, riions, parlons,… Mais à aucun moment Drago ne sort de ma tête. Chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque chose me le rappelle. La dite bataille d'eau annoncé par Severus à lieu, et je pense avec force à mon professeur en riant intérieurement. Vers 18 heures, je laisse mes amis pour rentrer au château. Arrivé dans ma salle commune, je m'affale sur mon fauteuil sous l'œil amusé de Severus.

" Alors, fatigant ?

- Oh oui. J'ai pensé à toi.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. La bataille d'eau que tu m'avais annoncé à eu lieu. J'en ai bien ris en les voyant faire.

- Puis tu t'es jointe à eux.

- Bien sur, je n'allais pas les regarder.

- Je ne t'ai pas accusé, au contraire. Moi à ton âge, j'étais trop bête pour ne pas en profiter, en plus je n'aimais pas l'eau alors… Il faut que tu en profite le plus possible.

- Oui. Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais aller un petit coup à la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger. A plus tard.

- A plus tard, petite tornade.

- Petite tornade?

- Oui. Tu viens, tu repars, tu reste un peu sur place, tu chamboule tout, une vraie tornade ! Allez file ! "

Je souris à sa remarque puis disparais derrière la porte. A la bibliothèque, je traine dans les rayons un bon moment avant de trouver mon plaisir. J'attrape un livre d'histoire de la magie et m'assois à une table. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un se poste devant moi et dit :

" Salut, je peux me mettre là, en désignant la chaise vide.

- Oh, Neville, vas-y, je t'en pris. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Ca va.

- Tu prépare le devoir d'histoire de la magie pour la rentrée ?

- Euh oui. Je lis un peu pour trouver ce que je vais écrire.

- D'accord. C'est dur. Je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver, ça ne me passionne pas.

- Parce que tu ne vois pas l'histoire de la bonne façon. Tu l'as vois comme on te l'a raconte, de façon barbante et répétitive. Imagine, laisse ton esprit vagabonder, déduis, enquête. L'histoire c'est un peu comme une enquête faite par des aurors spécialisés là-dedans.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça ! Ca parait tout de suite plus intéressant !

- Parce que ça l'ai.

- Merci du tuyau, j'y penserai.

- Je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à ton parchemin si tu veux.

- Oh oui, ça serai génial. Et moi je pourrais t'aider pour la botanique.

- Je ne dirais pas non.

- Cool. "

Nous continuons à parler de pleins de petites choses plus ou moins passionnantes puis descendons pour diner. Nous nous installons à côté des Gryffondor avec qui j'ai passé l'après-midi et parlons avec eux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron ? demandai-je.

- Il essaye de mettre 10 boulettes de viandes dans sa bouche. S'il n'y arrive pas, il aura un gage ! me répond Harry amusé.

- Ah, c'est comme ça que Thomas a fini par parler à un travesti ? dis-je en riant.

- Gnagnagna ! Maintenant que vous lui en avez parlé elle va plus arrêter ! " se plaint-il avec un sourire en coin qu'il ne parvient pas à masquer.

Nous continuons à blaguer durant tout le diner, puis je me lève et regagne ma chambre où je reste quelques minutes avant de décider de sortir me promener seule dehors. J'écris un petit mot à Severus pour le prévenir puis sors en oubliant de prendre une cape. Dehors, je pars me promener vers le lac qui à l'air d'un calme apaisant. L'eau brille sous la lueur blanchâtre de la lune qui se reflète dans le lac. Le spectacle est d'une beauté sans pareille. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'assois contre un arbre et continue à contempler la magnifique vue. Devant moi, le lac est calme, lisse et noir. Il s'étend à perte de vue entre deux montagnes verdoyantes jonchées d'arbres. Tout est calme, reposant, j'ai même l'impression que le lac me tend la main pour que j'aille m'y baigner encore une fois. Le clapotis de l'eau me donne de plus en plus envie d'y aller et je suis sur le point d'y aller lorsque j'aperçois une silhouette marcher le long du lac. La silhouette s'arrête non-loin de moi sans ma voir et caresse doucement l'eau. Puis elle reprend sa marche jusqu'à disparaitre de mon champ de vision derrière une toute petite falaise. Je me lève doucement, et m'approche du bord de l'eau en répétant les mêmes gestes que la personne qui vient de passer. J'effleure lentement la surface plane de l'eau en provoquant de petits ronds dans l'eau se diffusant comme des ondes. Je retire ensuite ma robe en la faisant glisser à mes pieds, l'enjambe et avance dans l'eau fraiche. Bien que cette fraicheur soit comme une barrière, je continue à avancer jusqu'à ce que l'eau n'arrive à hauteur de mes hanches. D'un seul coup, j'entends un grand bruit d'éclaboussure. Non loin de moi, quelqu'un vient de plonger dans l'eau depuis la falaise où l'inconnu à disparu. Je reste immobile en espérant que l'on ne me voit pas, puis fini par continuer de m'enfoncer dans l'eau noire du lac sous le rayon blanc de la pleine lune. Doucement, la personne disparait de nouveau et après un petit moment, je recommence à avancer dans l'eau jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine. Arrivée à ce stade, je m'arrête brusquement et me retourne en remontant vers le bord du lac.

" Tu viens de louper ton coup pour me noyer ! dis-je assez fort pour que la personne caché dans les arbres m'entende.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Quel suspense ! :p Ca vous a plu ? A vos commentaires ! :)<p> 


	14. Confrontations et alliance inatendue

Salut salut ! Bon, je m'excuse encore pour le temps d'attente. Je n'ai pour seul excuse que des soucis familiaux et le travail. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais la chose positive est que j'ai pu avancer un peu dans l'écriture de ce texte que j'avais un peu stoppé n'ayant plus autant l'envie qu'avant. Je tiens à vous dire d'avance que je risque de mettre vraiment beaucoup de temps à poster le prochain chapitre car je vais sûrement partir en vacances. J'en profiterai pour écrire, promis ! )

Mathilde : comme d'habitude, je te remercie de me lire et de poster à chaque nouveau chapitre une review, ça me fait plaisir et lorsque je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire, je pense à mes lecteurs mais surtout à toi et je me dis que je ne peux pas laisser tomber, pour vous, pour toi. Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère.

* * *

><p><em>" Tu viens de louper ton coup pour me noyer ! dis-je assez fort pour que la personne cachée dans les arbres m'entende. <em>

- Hum… Impressionnant. Tu as réussis à contrer mon intrusion dans tes pensées, me répond une voix rauque et ronronnante.

- Eh oui, tu n'es pas aussi doué que tu ne le crois.

- Oh, tu me tutoie maintenant ?...

- Bien sur, c'est ce que je fais avec les personnes que je méprise. Je te méprise ! Maintenant va-t-en avant que je te transforme en je ne sais quoi !

- Tu me menace ?... Tu n'as donc plus peur de moi ? Etrange, amusant, distrayant même…

- Ecoute-moi vampire ! crachai-je. Soit tu t'en vas de ton propre chef, soit je te vire moi-même.

- Ah ah ! Tu es réellement amusante, mais je ne compte pas partir.

- Bien. Tu l'auras voulu ! "

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, je me suis rapprochée assez près pour pouvoir attraper ma baguette et d'un rapide mouvement de poigné, je lui lance un puissant sortilège imprononcé qui le projette à plusieurs mètres. Son corps retombe lourdement dans l'eau et après mettre assuré qu'il ne me suit pas, je pars vers le château métamorphosé en chien-loup. Arrivée, je reprends mon apparence et regarde face à moi pour découvrir avec étonnement Drago qui me regarde sans aucune expression.

" Merci, dis-je tout simplement avant de partir sachant que sa curiosité va l'emporter.

- De ? demande-t-il froidement.

- De m'avoir enseigné des attaques puissantes dont celle des sortilèges imprononcé, j'en ai déjà eu besoin.

- Comment ça ? ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de demander.

- Oh, j'ai juste croisé un vieil ennemi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Le vampire ?

- Hum, approuvai-je.

- Je pensais qu'il t'aurait découpé en rondelle.

- Tu n'avais pas confiance en tes techniques alors. Ou bien ne m'as-tu enseigné que des choses que tu pensais futiles en espérant qu'il arrive à me tuer. Désolé de te décevoir, Malefoy, dis-je sans penser le moindre mot de ce que je viens de dire.

- Fais gaffe à tes paroles Simon ! crache-t-il.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Malefoy.

- Tu devrais avoir peur ! Foutu courage de Gryffondor, grogne-t-il en se détournant.

- Foutu lâcheté de Serpentard ", répliquai-je en partant vers mes appartements.

Soudain, alors que je viens de lui tourner le dos, il m'attrape par le bras et me tire en arrière pour me forcer à me regarder. J'affronte son regard avec bravoure et arrogance. Décidant de ne rien me faire, il renifle et s'en va après m'avoir jeté un regard noir. Je rentre tranquillement dans mes appartements et pars me coucher dans mon lit. _Je vais l'avoir. A feu doux, mais je l'aurai ! _ Je m'endors alors sur cette pensée motivante.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec une idée en tête. Je m'habille de la même robe que la veille, puis me dirige à la bibliothèque où je me dirige vers le rayon métamorphose. Je lis plusieurs livres et après avoir fait mon choix, j'en emprunte un. Je redescends ensuite dans ma chambre où j'emballe le livre qu'un paquet vert et argent sur lequel je jette un sort pour l'animer d'un serpent qui bouge. Ensuite, j'attends l'heure du repas et me dirige en sens inverse de la Grande Salle munis du paquet et de ma bague d'invisibilité. Je descends discrètement dans les cachots et entre dans la salle commune des Serpentard qui est vide. _Pourvu qu'il soit déjà dans la Grande Salle. Il faut que je me dépêche pour avoir seulement 10 minutes de retard et pas plus. Il ne faudrait pas que j'attire l'attention à cause de mon retard… _Rapidement, je me dirige vers les dortoirs des serpents jusqu'à la pièce que je cherche. D'un coup de baguette je l'ouvre et entre en me dirigeant vers son lit. Je pose le paquet sur celui-ci et dépose un mot que j'ai écris un peu avant de venir :

_Cher Ethan, _

_Je sais que tu en auras besoin pour continuer mon enseignement. Tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne ? Soit. Mais veux-tu que je te dépasse en une matière et dans une compétence ? Surement pas ! On verra si le Prince des Serpentard que tu es est capable de maitriser cette magie. _

_A bientôt, ton élève, ta petite tornade. _

_PS : désolé d'être entré dans ta chambre, ne m'en veux pas, mon instinct de vampire a pris le dessus car mon professeur ne veut plus m'enseigner la façon dont je dois le dompter. _

C'est donc fier de moi que je quitte la chambre du Serpentard. Je me rends en courant jusqu'à la Grande Salle où j'arrive au moment de l'entrée de plusieurs retardataires. Je pars directement m'assoir à la table des Gryffondor en m'installant face à Harry lui-même entouré de Ginny et de Thomas, à côté de moi se trouvent Hermione et Neville. Nous discutons quelques instants avant d'être interrompu par le raclement de gorge de Dumbledore.

" Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. J'ai aujourd'hui à vous faire une annonce concernant les sixièmes et septièmes années. Nous organisons cette année, une petite soirée d'ouverture de l'été ouverte à toutes les maisons. Cette soirée sera basée sur l'alliance et la cohabitation entre les maisons et chacun d'entre vous devra venir accompagner d'un jeune homme ou d'une jeune femme d'une maison différente de la votre. Cette soirée aura lieu vendredi. Ca vous laisse environ cinq jours pour trouver un ou une partenaire. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous saura oublier ses préjugés ou ses différents pour cohabiter avec l'autre. "

_Bizarre. J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore me regarde lorsqu'il dit ça. Ce ne doit être qu'une impression. _J'entends alors les Gryffondor se poser des questions et dire :

" En tout cas, ce ne sera pas une cohabitation en les Serpentard et les Gryffondor !

- C'est sur, interviens-je. Les serpents et les lions sont bien trop orgueilleux pour mettre leurs poings dans leurs poches.

- Que veux-tu dire Marie ? me demande Harry.

- Que la guerre approche et que je pense qu'il est grand temps d'oublier les différents entre les maisons pour pouvoir être uni face à Voldemort, c'est tout. Mais après, c'est seulement ce que j'en pense.

- Je serai toujours surpris par les choix de Dumbledore, moi, nous interrompt Ron.

- Ouai, moi aussi, dis-je.

- Tu ne savais pas qu'il allait faire ça ?

- Non, ça n'était pas dans le livre. "

_En effet, c'est étrange. Pourquoi Dumbledore fait quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait dans le livre ? _Durant tout le repas, j'écoute mes amis d'une oreille absente en me plongeant dans mes pensées.

Le repas fini, je pars dans ma chambre pour me poser tranquillement. _Qui pourrait bien m'inviter ? En faite, tout le monde le peut et personne en même temps avec moi. Je fais partie de deux des quatre maisons alors… Je verrais bien, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait personne. _La journée passe tranquillement et de la même façon que les autres. Je sors me balader, je lis, m'instruis, pars voir mes amis,…

Le lendemain je décide d'aller me trouver une robe pour le bal et me rends à Pré-au-Lard. J'y trouve toute sorte de robe mais elles ne sont pas vraiment ce que je cherche. Bizarrement, mon œil se pose sur une robe au fond de la pièce. Elle est toute blanche avec bustier sculpté et un jupon composé d'une superposition de volants et argenté en haut. La robe est tenue grâce à une unique bretelle épaisse inspirée des volants du jupon. Le vendeur approche est me dit :

" Mademoiselle à l'œil ! C'est une robe spéciale. Elle s'embrase lorsque vous tournez. Voulez-vous l'essayer ? " me demande-t-il.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et me laisse conduire jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressors et m'exécute lorsque le vendeur me demande de tourner.

" Magnifique ! Ca marche… Je l'ai moi-même créé et j'avoue que j'en suis fier. Elle vous va à ravir.

- Merci. Combien coute-t-elle ? "

Il semble réfléchir un instant puis me regarde de la tête au pied et me fixe enfin dans les yeux. Une lumière semble alors s'allumer dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me dit :

" Je n'ai jamais pensé la vendre en faite, mais je vous en fais cadeau si vous acceptez de venir poser pour un album de photos pour de la publicité pour mon magasin.

- Hum… C'est d'accord. Je reviens demain alors ?

- Oh oui ! "

Je retourne enlever la robe et pars le cœur léger. _Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver les bijoux et les chaussures qui iront avec, mais bon, je ferai ça demain ! _Je rentre tranquillement à Poudlard et dine avec mes amis sans mentionner ma trouvaille. Je ne retourne pas immédiatement après dans ma chambre et décide de suivre les Gryffondor jusqu'à leur salle commune où nous parlons un petit moment. Me rappelant soudain mon devoir du lendemain, je décide de rentrer dans mes appartements.

" On ne te voit plus souvent dis donc ! s'écrit une voix dans mon dos lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre.

- Oh Sev' ! Je suis désolée, je ne t'accorde pas beaucoup de temps. Mais tu sais entre Drago, les amis, les études, le vampire, et tout ça… Je suis vraiment désolée. Je devrais profiter de toi mieux que ça, dis-je tristement.

- Ne pense pas à la bataille finale Marie, me demande-t-il. Bon, raconte-moi au moins ta journée ! "

Je lui explique alors ma trouvaille dans le magasin de Pré-au-Lard, la proposition,… Nous parlons alors du bal et de notre incompréhension sur le choix de Dumbledore.

" Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais dis lors du dernier bal ?

- Le bal d'hiver ? Non.

- Tu m'as promis que tu irais au futur bal, s'il y en avait un, avec mon filleul.

- Ah oui. Tu étais dégouté que j'ai choisis d'y aller avec Thomas cette fois-là. J'aimerai bien m'y rendre avec Dray', mais lui n'est surement pas du même avis bien que j'essaye de le convaincre du contraire.

- Hum… Bon, on verra.

- Oui. Tu y vas avec qui toi ?

- Moi ? Aucune idée. Tu me vois sérieusement demander à quelqu'un de venir avec moi ? A un professeur en plus ?

- Ah ah non ! Imagine avec McGonagall ! dis-je en prenant un fou rire.

- Plutôt mourir que cette vieille chouette ! répond-il en un grognement.

- Avoue que tu l'apprécie quand même.

- Hum… C'est une collègue. Et puis, il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise en magie.

- Pas mauvaise ?

- Bon ok, plutôt doué mais bon de là à… Beurk ! déglutit-il.

- Au pire, on aura qu'à y aller ensemble si nous n'avons personne.

- Oui, c'est sur qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour attirer l'attention des mangemorts et de faire en sorte que Voldemort découvre ton existence.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé… J'ai cas demandé au vampire, il se fera une joie de me bouffer après ça, dis-je ironique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tu auras des propositions.

- J'espère. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Sev' !

- Bonne nuit. "

Je rentre dans ma chambre et ferme la porte pour être un peu seule puis me dirige vers mon lit. J'aperçois alors un petit coffret bleu marine posé sur mon lit. Je le regarde quelques secondes, puis l'ouvre. Il contient une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles, ainsi qu'un collier et un bracelet assortit. La parure est délicatement posée sur le cousin bleu marine du coffret et je n'ose toucher ces précieux bijoux. Je cherche un mot un peu partout, soulève le cousin et en trouve un, un seul. " Pardon. " Ce mot est écrit d'une écriture soignée et jolie. Je le regarde quelques instants et en viens à me questionner. _Mais qui a bien pu m'offrir ça ? Qui a pu écrire ce mot ? _Cette nuit, j'ai bien du mal à m'endormir tant je pense à celui qui aurait pu m'offrir ça. _C'est peut être simplement Severus. Non, il n'aurait pas écrit pardon. Thomas peut être. Ca serait plus compréhensible. Quoi que. Ces bijoux on l'air d'être très chers. Encore quelque chose d'étrange. Au moins, j'ai mes bijoux pour le bal de vendredi. Il ne manque plus que les chaussures. _Cette nuit là, je m'endors tout sourire en pensant à cette mystérieuse personne.

Le lendemain se passe comme prévu. Je passe ma matinée à vagabonder dans le château, à étudier, à parler avec des amis, à réviser avec Neville,… L'après-midi, je me rends à Pré-au-Lard dans le magasin d'hier et pose dans plusieurs tenus plus jolis les unes que les autres. Le photographe prend des photos tantôt animées, tantôt fixes qui sont toute magnifique. J'adore poser et si au début je ne suis pas à l'aise devant l'appareil photo, je ne tarde pas à me prêter au jeu. A la fin, nous allons dans une salle et regardons les photos. Les deux hommes se tournent vers moi et le photographe me dit :

« Ecoute, tu es très doué. Si j'avais tu voulais refaire ce genre de séances, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je te conseillerai. En attendant, voici ma carte.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

- Et reviens ici quand tu veux, me dit gentiment le vendeur. »

Je repars trois heures après mon arrivée et décide de me rendre au bar du village. Il est maintenant 18 heures lorsque j'arrive au bar. Je pousse doucement la porte, et m'installe à une table en attendant la serveuse. Lorsqu'elle arrive, je commande une bière au beurre et sors le livre que je lis lorsque mes meilleures amies me manquent. Le livre qui a fait notre surnom : « les Ondes ». _C'est vrai, elles me manquent. Je n'ai pas vu Charlotte depuis que je l'air amené chez elle et pour Océane et Anna, ça fait très longtemps. Quand je retournerai dans mon monde, j'irai les voir et j'y prendre des nouvelles de Charlotte. _Apaisée par ces pensées rassurantes de promesse faite à moi-même, je plonge dans mon livre. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, un vacarme d'enfer m'oblige à sortir le nez de celui-ci. Pansy et quelques autres Serpentards viennent d'entrer dans le bar et font tout leur possible pour embêter les clients. Après avoir levée les yeux au ciel, je tente de me re concentrer, en vain. Je termine ma bière au beurre, puis me dirige discrètement vers la sortie. Mais malheureusement pour moi, Pansy a décidé de faire de moi sa cible aujourd'hui. Elle vit me percuter brutalement avec des bières au beurre à la main, et me les renverse dessus. _Garde ton sang-froid, et pars sans rien dire._

« Hé ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? Tu m'as fait renverser mes bières ! Tu vas les repayer sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Tu peux toujours rêver sale vipère, crachai-je.

- Tu vas le faire. Et tu t'es vue ? On dirait un porc, enfin t'en es un alors… »

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais me rendant compte que je commence à me transformer en vampire et voyant Drago entrer dans le bar, je me détourne, la pousse vivement et pars vers la sortie en nettoyant mes habits d'un coup de baguette. Mais brusquement, quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à me retourner. C'est Crabble et Goyle qui viennent à la rescousse de la vipère. Prête à me défendre, je sors ma baguette, mais quelqu'un vient s'interposer entre eux et moi. _Drago ?_ Non, malheureusement. C'est Blaise qui les contemple avec un regard noir. Il les fait lâcher ma main et m'entraine dehors en lançant un regard d'incompréhension au prince des serpents qui n'a pas bougé de l'entrée. Une fois dehors, il se retourne et plonge ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

« Merci, dis-je simplement.

- De rien, me répond-il sans animosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago ?

- Qu-Quoi ? déglutis-je.

- Ecoute, c'est mon meilleur ami, et je le trouve différent depuis quelques jours. Toi, tu parais triste. Et là, il n'est même pas venu t'aider alors…

- On s'est disputé, dis-je sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Hum… J'en étais sur. Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, et puis Drago est ton ami à toi, demande-lui.

- J't'aime bien tu sais, dit-il simplement en souriant.

- Ah euh… Merci, dis-je en riant. Et pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, Pansy me déteste alors j'aurai pensé que…

- Je ne suis pas les autres. Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion, et je trouve que tu as l'air sympa. Et si Drago est devenu ton ami, ce n'est surement pas pour rien.

- J'espère. Je suis contente de voir que tous les serpents ne me détestent pas.

- Ah ah oui. En revanche, tous les lions ont l'air de t'apprécier.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- Hum… Bon, je te laisse ils vont se poser des questions si je reste trop longtemps.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu étais en train de me botter les fesses.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais. J'assume le fait de t'apprécier, qu'ils soient contents ou non, c'est la même chose. Au revoir, dit-il en partant.

- Blaise !

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien.

- Tant mieux alors, me dit-il en souriant.

- Au revoir », dis-je en partant en direction de château.

_Bon ben j'ai au moins un serpent qui m'apprécie! Il a vraiment l'air sympa et puis c'est l'ami de Dray' alors… Le seul, qui je suis sûre, doit être le vrai. _Je rentre à Poudlard et y termine ma journée.

L'après-midi suivante, je décide d'aller réviser le cours de potions à l'air libre et sors en direction du lac sans oublier de prendre des affaires pour me baigner au cas où j'en ai envie. Arrivé prêt du bord, je me pose tranquillement sur le sol et ouvre mon livre. Je révise durant une bonne heure avant d'entendre des cris sur ma droite. Je découvre alors que les Serpentard sont sortis de leur trou pour venir se baigner. Il y a Drago, naturellement, Pansy, Blaise, Crabble, Goyle, et d'autres personnes. Tous semblent s'amuser, sauf Drago qui reste assis dans un coin à les regarder en poussant des soupirs exaspéré. Tout d'un coup, je suis obligée de les quitter des yeux car Prince vient de me sauter dessus alors qu'il est trempé.

« Prince non ! criai-je en attirant l'attention du groupe. Tu vas me le payer ! »

Après quelques minutes à attendre que personne ne me regarde, je me métamorphose en chien-loup et cours en direction de Prince en pensant l'avoir. Seulement, le traitre a appelé Black en renfort et tout deux me poussent dans l'eau contre ma volonté. Nous jouons durant un petit quart d'heure, puis je repars réviser à moitié trempé après mettre re métamorphosé. Un nouveau quart d'heure passe avant qu'une nouvelle personne ne vienne me déranger mais cette fois, c'est un sorcier. Je lève la tête et découvre avec surprise le visage de Blaise au dessus de moi. Il me tend une main et dit :

« Tu es toute seule à ce que je vois. Ca te dit de venir te baigner un coup avec moi ? Pansy commence, ou termine plutôt, à me souler.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… Je dois réviser et je ne suis pas très doué en potion alors…

- L'excuse ! Je t'aiderai à réviser demain si tu veux. D'accord ?

- Okay ! Ca me va », dis-je en riant.

J'attrape sa main et me laisse remonter en un vif mouvement. Mais contre toute attente, il m'attrape par la taille et me soulève en me posant sur son épaule pour m'emmener dans l'eau où il me jette en rigolant. Je ressors la tête de l'eau et le vois exploser de rire à cause de mes cheveux qui couvrent mon visage. Je plonge de nouveau sous l'eau et nage discrètement jusqu'à lui. Je tire sur son pied, et l'attire dans l'eau avec moi. Fière de moi, je ressors en courant de l'eau puis prends un fou rire dans lequel il me rejoint vite. _Il est vraiment cool, Blaise et il a un bon sens de l'humour pour un serpent. _Je cherche ma serviette du regard, et me rends compte que je l'ai oublié. _Quel débile ! _

« Hé !

- Oui ? demandai-je en me tournant vers Blaise.

- Tiens tête en l'air ! dit-il en me lançant une serviette verte et argent.

- Ah merci beaucoup ! Mais… Et toi ?

- T'inquiète, ça ne me gène pas de me sécher comme ça.

- T'es sur ?

- Certain ! » dit-il en s'asseyant.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi ensemble et discutons de tout et de rien. Et c'est contente de m'être fait un nouvel ami que je m'endors une nouvelle fois paisiblement le soir.

Le lendemain, nous sommes vendredi. Jour du bal, jour de révision du cours de potion avec Blaise. Je le rejoins à 10 heures dans la bibliothèque où nous révisons jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Tu veux manger à notre table pour une fois ? me propose-t-il gentiment.

- Euh… Pourquoi pas, mais tu es sur que les autres…

- On s'en fou des autres, t'es aussi une Serpentard après tout !

- Okay ! Allons-y alors. »

Je m'installe donc à la table des Serpentard à côté de Blaise, et parle avec celui-ci durant tout le long du repas. A la fin de celui-ci, je le laisse et pars dans ma chambre pour tester des sortilèges d'arrangement pour ce soir. D'abord, je prends une longue douche puis rends mon teint plus joli, ensuite mes cheveux plus long et avec de jolis boucles, mes jambes douces et sans poils, mes ongles longs et brillant,… Au bout de deux heures de toilettes et de sortilèges, je me regarde satisfaite dans le miroir. J'ai enroulé une serviette verte autour de ma poitrine et me dirige vers ma chambre puis reviens dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Mais avant, je passe une crème sur mes longues jambes, puis mets un vernis à ongles blanc avec une bande argenté et un nœud noir. Ils sont magnifiques. Ensuite, j'enfile enfin ma longue robe blanche et argent et me maquille d'un fard à paupière blanc se dégradant vers le noir et d'un rouge à lèvre rouge sang. Mon teint parfaitement immaculé lui, grâce à ma condition de semi-vampire, n'a besoin que d'un petit peu de poudre. Ensuite je détache mes cheveux et regarde le résultat. J'ai toujours rêvé de ressembler à ça, heureusement que la magie est là ! A tout ça, j'ajoute les magnifique bijoux offert par le/la mystérieux(se) inconnu(e) puis les chaussures blanches à talons recouverte par ma robe. Je sors enfin de la salle de bain et tombe nez-à-nez sur Severus qui me regarde avec de grands yeux.

" Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est : waah ! Et que ton cavalier à intérêt à savoir se tenir car je ne serai pas loin.

- Je n'ai pas de cavalier.

- Ah non ? Oh, je suis désolé mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai refusé toutes les invitations.

- Hum… Je comprends, se contente-t-il de dire.

- Merci. Merci de ne rien dire de plus. "

Il hoche doucement la tête et dépose un léger baiser protecteur sur mon front avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir fait la morale comme quoi c'était parce que je ne voulais y aller qu'avec quelqu'un qui je crois ne veux pas, mais Severus n'aurai pas était d'accord avec moi. Enfin bon, je lui suis reconnaissante de ne rien avoir dit. Il est 18h30, je suis en avance. Je me rends dans ma chambre et m'attèle au rangement de celle-ci ainsi que de mon dressing. Ensuite, je lance un sors sur Berlioz et Prince pour rendre leurs poils plus resplendissant et moins encombrant pour eux. Puis, je mets du vernis argenté sur mes ongles de pieds juste pour passer le temps. Rogue frappe à la porte et me dit :

" J'y vais, je me dois d'avoir cinq minutes d'avance. A tout de suite. "

_Cinq minutes d'avance ? Ca veut dire que je dois y être dans cinq minutes ? _

_Oui au plus tard. A tout de suite ma future petite retardataire. Tu vas encore plus te faire remarquer._

_Oh non, je suis vraiment un boulet. A toute à l'heure espèce de sadique ! _

_Sadique ? _

_Oh oui, je sens le plaisir que tu prends à me voir stressé !_

_Tu es tellement drôle aussi. _

_Gnagnagna ! Au fait, c'est qui ta cavalière ? _

_Ah ah ! _

_Allez dis-moi ! _

_Tu verras._

_Si je te vois en compagnie de McGonagall, je te charrie toute ta vie ! _

_Ca devrait être supportable… _

_Severus ! _

_Je n'ai rien dit ! _

_Pfff… Allez file ! _

_Je suis déjà partit. _

_Non. T'es encore dans mes pensées ! Je sais bien que tu es déjà dans la Grande Salle ! _

_Oh excusez-moi mademoiselle ! _

_File ! _

_Tu me fais vraiment rire ! _

_Severus Rogue…!_

_Oui, c'est bon, je m'en vais ! _

Je ris doucement au comportement de mon ami, puis enfile mes chaussures que j'avais enlevées pour être tranquille. Je mets un dernier coup de poudre sur mes joues, de rouge sur mes lèvres, et de peigne dans mes cheveux parfaitement bouclés. Je regarde l'horloge et lis : 19h05. _J'ai cinq minutes de retard… Tant pis. _Je m'en vais rapidement et m'arrête devant la porte pour me préparer au spectacle de tous les couples et aux regards posés sur moi. J'entends des bruits de pas dans mon dos et me retourne brusquement provoquant un sourire mauvais sur le visage du nouvel arrivant. Drago Malefoy. Il me regarde de la tête et pied, et je fais de même. Il est vêtu d'un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche, et une cravate verte et argent. Le costume lui va à merveille et le rend encore plus désirable qu'il ne l'ait. Je vois déjà toutes les jeunes femmes le déshabiller des yeux.

" Je te plais ? damande-t-il de façon arrogante et sur de lui.

- Et moi, je te plais, dis-je pour le déstabiliser.

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

- Tu n'es pas détestable.

- Tu parles de mon comportement ou de mes vêtements ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, me contentai-je de répondre.

- Tu n'es pas mal. Tu me réponds ?

- Je parlais de tes vêtements.

- Hum… Tu attends ton cavalier ?

- Non, je me prépare. Et toi ?

- Non. Tu te prépare ? A quoi ?

- A l'entrée dans cette pièce bondée de couple de jeunes gens ayant trouvé un ou une cavalier(ère).

- Hum… Tu es vraiment…

- Différente ?

- Oui. J'allais dire étrange, mais différente passe très bien. Avec qui y vas-tu ?

- A ton avis ?

- Ton cher Thomas. Oh non, peut être mon traitre de meilleur ami.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça…

- Il y aurait-il déjà de l'amour dans l'air, crache-t-il sarcastique

- Tais-toi Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne te tais pas toi quand je te le demande, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi jusqu'à me forcer à être contre le mur.

- Regarde-toi, Malefoy. Tu veux vraiment te rabaisser à ça ? Je n'y vais ni avec Thomas, ni avec Blaise, dis-je en répondant à la question qui le tracasse.

- Qui alors ?

- Tu n'as aucune idée ?

- Hum… Potter ? Weasmoche ? Oh non, pitié pas eux. De toute façon ils sont tout deux pris par Weasley fille et Granger. Alors non, je ne vois pas. A moins que tu n'ais décidé de te soumettre au vampire et de l'amener, ou de te rabaisser jusqu'à revenir dans les bras de Victor.

- Tu as toujours les bons mots pour blesser, hein Drago. En plus, Harry et Ron ne peuvent pas y aller avec des personnes de leurs maisons je te rappelle. Tu sais quoi, je vais t'étonner j'en suis sûre. Je n'y vais avec personne, non personne.

- Personne ?

- Oui, tu as bien entendu. Personne. Ca parait si étrange que ça que je sois seule, Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Je peux me passer de compagnie, moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Simon, dit-il en me poussant une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être violant avec moi ou quoi ?

- Violant ? Tu veux que je le sois ?

- Non, si j'avais envie de ça j'irais voir Victor, Vincent, ou le vampire.

- Hum… Tu aurais du l'inviter.

- Qui ?

- Ton cher et tendre Vincent. Oui, tu sais le mec plutôt mignon. Aller quoi, t'as couché avec lui et t'es encore sous le charme, c'est ça ? J'en suis sur que tu serais capable de lui faire découvrir notre monde, ou plutôt mon monde, pour qu'il accepte de recoucher avec toi et…"

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que j'envois ma main sur sa joue avec une force inouï qui le fait un peu chanceler. Mais il ne bouge pas plus que ça et se contente de me regarder sans expression en portant sa main à sa joue. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et dis :

" Ca va mieux maintenant ? T'as les idées en place ?

- Je…

- Ne cherche pas à répliquer, ça va m'énerver.

- Quel caractère…

- Tu peux parler ! dis-je en le repoussant et en me mettant dos à lui. Et toi, t'as choisis qui ?

- A ton avis ?

- J'aurai étais tenté de dire Parkinson, mais il aurait fallu qu'elle te soule vraiment, bien que je sois sûre qu'elle en soit capable. Tu ne serais pas tombé aussi bas et puis, on ne peut pas y aller avec les personnes de nos maisons. Après, ça peut être toute les filles de Poudlard, enfin pas vraiment les Gryffondor, mais on sait jamais…

- Ou aucune.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- Non. Surtout en ce moment, moment où tu as un besoin inexplicable de te prouver que tu es bien un Malefoy.

- Hum… Tu ne me connais pas alors.

- Comment pourrais-je arriver à te connaitre puisque tu refuses de te montrer à moi.

- Oh, je t'en pris, ne mets pas toutes les fautes sur moi.

- Je n'ai pas fais ça, je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. Maintenant, tu m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire encore plus repéré en arrivant très en retard. Surtout quand la conversation est si peu intéressante.

- Si peu intéressante ?

- Oui. S'insulter et tenter de se blesser à tout bout de champ n'est pas mon passe temps favoris.

- Hum… Attends, dit-il en attrapant mon poignée et en me forçant à me retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Malefoy ?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, ça…

- Te sauverais la face. Mais bien sur, je serais seulement là pour que tu garde ta dignité de Malefoy, mais pas pour devenir ton amie et arriver enfin, à te connaitre et à être proche de toi.

- Marie…

- Marie ? Enfin mince Malefoy ! J'en ai ras le bol de tes changements d'humeur envers moi. Si tu veux je t'accompagne mais ne me fais pas croire que tu me laisseras devenir ton amie et te connaitre si tu n'en a pas l'intention.

- Bien, allons-y alors, dit-il en se plaçant devant la porte le bras en l'air.

- " Bien, allons-y alors" c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? murmurai-je pour moi-même déçu de ne pas avoir réussis à le faire réagir.

- Prête ?

- Toujours ", dis-je avec plus d'assurance dans la voix que je n'en ai vraiment.

Il pousse les grandes portes et doucement nous marchons dans la salle sous les regards étonnés de tous les élèves comme de certains professeurs.

_Je croyais que tu n'y allais avec personne ! _

_Je le croyais aussi. C'est juste pour nous sauver la face, enfin surtout la sienne. Tu connais Drago, il n'a pas perdu son égo de Malefoy._

_Hum… Je vois. Je me passerais de tout commentaire._

_Oui, il vaut mieux pour toi. Alors, où est ta cavalière ? _

_Là, tu ne la connais pas. Elle s'appelle Ashley Smith. Je te la présenterai peut être toute à l'heure._

_Oh ! Elle sort d'où elle ? _

_Je l'ai rencontré à Pré-au-Lard. Je t'expliquerai. Mais elle est là en amie, ne t'emballe pas. _

Je le regarde avec un grand sourire et continu d'avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce où se trouve la piste de danse. Nous nous arrêtons sur le côté, et attendons le fameux discours de Dumbledore, et sa danse d'ouverture avec McGonagall. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'avance, et s'écrit :

" Mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Merci d'être là et d'avoir joué le jeu. Je vais demander au professeur Rogue et à sa cavalière d'ouvrir le bal avec le professeur McGonagall et moi-même. "

_Ah ! Je ne serai plus la seule à avoir dansé avec toi lors d'un bal. Quel dommage… Ca me brise le cœur, mais bon, ça me fais quand même plaisir ! _

_ Arrête de te foutre de ma figure ! _

_Désolé, mais jamais professeur ! _

_Sale petite peste ! _

_Allez, concentre-toi sur ta cavalière, on aura tout le temps de s'embêter toute à l'heure ! En plus Drago commence à me regarder avec insistance ! _

_Ouai, tu as raison ! _

_J'ai toujours raison ! _

_Fais gaffe, mon filleul déteint sur toi._

_Oh non, pitié._

Je ris, tourne la tête vers Drago, et remarque qu'il me regarde avec insistance. Il me détaille puis dis enfin :

" Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, hein ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- Oh que si. Vous parlez toujours en pensées. En plus je suis sur que tu étais en train de le charrier.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je te connais…

- Mais que tu ne me laisse pas te connaitre, terminai-je à sa place. Tu m'énerves à savoir quand j'embête Severus !

- Hum…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Elles sont jolis ces boucles d'oreilles, et le collier aussi d'ailleurs.

- Oh merci. On me l'a offert. Il y a le bracelet aussi.

- On ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était posé sur mon lit avec un petit mot, ou plutôt, un mot. Je n'ai aucune idée de la personne qui me les a offerts…

- Cette personne à bon goût en tout cas. "

Je le regarde d'un air suspect, mais n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, qu'il me propose son bras pour aller danser. En effet, la piste vient de se remplir de nouveaux danseurs et danseuses qui tournent rapidement. Je regarde un instant sa main puis reviens sur son visage et dis :

" Tu veux m'inviter à danser ? Je croyais que tu voulais seulement qu'on se serve d'excuse l'un l'autre.

- Tout d'abord, à quoi me servirai une excuse si je ne danse pas avec ? A rien. Ensuite, tu préfère peut être que j'aille demander à Pansy ? Elle lâchera son cavalier directement si je le lui demande.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller, dis-je vexée qu'il pense à me remplacer si facilement.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas facile Simon.

- Ca te change pour une fois !

- C'est sur. Allez, viens. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

- Tu m'énerves quand tu joue sur mon orgueil de Gryffondor !

- Je sais, mais ça marche alors… Tu viens ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Non tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais du te le laisser. "

En disant ça, il me tire à lui et m'entraine sur la piste de danse. Nous dansons rapidement, jusqu'au moment où il me fait tourner. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres en pensant à ce qui va se passer dans quelques secondes. D'un seul coup, j'entends un "oh" de surprise et vois les gens se décaler sur le bord de la piste. Malefoy, lui, bien que surpris, continue de danser et profite bien d'avoir la piste pour nous tout seul pour me faire valser de plus en plus et pour prendre toute la place. Nous dansons durant les cinq minutes que dure la chanson, puis sortons de piste pour nous assoir sur des chaises fatigué par cette danse.

" Surpris ? dis-je en lançant un regard contenté vers Drago.

- Un peu, je l'avoue.

- Un peu ? Si tu avais vu ta tête ma parole…

- Quoi ma tête ?

- Tu étais surpris c'est tout.

- Et depuis quand me connais-tu assez pour me dire quand je suis surpris.

- Et toi, me connais-tu assez pour voir quand tu me surprends et me déçois ? Bah au cas où ça ne ce voit pas, là c'est le cas. "

Je me lève de ma chaise et sors de la salle énervé par le comportement puéril de Drago. J'en viens même à sortir du château en direction du bord du lac pour essayer de me calmer, mais Drago n'aime pas qu'on le laisse en plan et aime décider lorsque la conversation est terminée. Il me suit d'un pas rapide en me criant de m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je daigne enfin le faire. Il s'approche en vitesse et lorsqu'il arrive à mon niveau me colle une monstrueuse gifle qui me fait tomber à terre.

" Tu ne tiens même pas sur tes pieds, c'est désolant… Au cas où tu ne le sache pas, Simon, c'est moi qui décide quand on s'en va et c'est moi qui décide lorsque la conversation est terminée.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Pas avec moi, Malefoy, dis-je lentement et calmement. Je ne suis pas comme tout tes soumis qui de lèchent les pompes. Vas-t-en maintenant. Tu me déçois comme jamais. "

Je viens de me relever, et me reçois une nouvelle gifle, mais cette fois, je ne tombe pas à terre et lui en retourne une pour lui prouver que je ne me laisse pas faire et qu'il n'a pas le droit de me mettre des gifles à tout bout de champs. Il me pousse contre un arbre et sors sa baguette en la plantant dans mon cou.

" Vas-y ! Prononce le sort qui est sur le bout de ta langue. Tu n'as qu'à dire endoloris, et t'en aller afin de me laisser à ce foutu vampire qui se cache en nous espionnant.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Montre-toi au lieu de te cacher comme la dernière fois. On doit en finir, autant que ce soit maintenant.

- Non, tu…

- Oh tais-toi, toi et vas-t-en, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, dis-je pour le faire partir et pour évité qu'il ne finisse en mauvais état ou prisonnier.

- Tu rêve Simon, je reste ici. Toi, va chercher Rogue.

- Entrevois-tu seulement à la possibilité que je m'en aille ?

- Et toi, crois-tu que je vais le faire ?

- Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas déranger votre dispute, mais il me semble que vous m'avez appelé alors…

- Toi, tais-toi aussi ! crachai-je. Malefoy, va-t-en.

- Hors de question.

- Tant pis pour toi, je t'aurai prévenu. Tu vas m'handicaper plus qu'autre chose. Je te préviens, s'il te prend en otage, ne compte pas sur moi pour te délivrer.

- Ca me va.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Oh la la, vous êtes tendus mes chers, s'écrit le vampire. Mais ce qui est marrant, c'est que vous semblez tout deux sur de pouvoir me vaincre. Drago Malefoy, c'est ça ? Tu ne tuerais pas quelqu'un de ton camp ? Et toi, j'ai déjà prouvé que je pouvais largement te battre.

- Oui sans baguette, dis-je en commençant à sentir le sang me monter aux yeux. Hors là, j'en ai une.

- Mais tu n'es pas vraiment en tenue ma chérie.

- Pas besoin, je te bas haut la main.

- Tu es un peu trop sûre de toi. Peu importe, garde cette mentalité pour quand tu seras ma compagne.

- Plutôt mourir !

- Ca tombe bien, c'est ce que tu vas faire, mourir.

-Quel humour ", répliquai-je sarcastique.

La tension monte, et le sourire de Drago aussi. Il sait que je m'énerve, et il sait que ce n'est pas bon pour le vampire qui est en face de nous. Petit à petit, la conversation prend une tournure de duel de paroles.

" Bon, non pas que discuter avec toi sois inconfortable, j'aimerai bien qu'on abrège un peu. Viens tout de suite, et je laisse ton ami en vie.

- Je m'en fous qu'il vive ou pas. Tu peux le prendre, peu m'importe.

- Hum… Ca n'est pas beau de mentir. Passons aux choses sérieuses ! "

Sentant le coup arriver, je me jette devant Drago frappant le vampire dans les côtes et nous projetant plus loin. Par la même occasion, je projette aussi Drago plus loin et me bas avec force contre le vampire. Plus je me bas, plus ma force augmente. Je sens la rage monter en moi, et mon comportement naturel diminuer pour laisser celui d'un vampire prendre place. La bataille dure de longues minutes au bout desquelles j'arrive à m'extirper et à attraper ma baguette. Je la pointe sur lui et souris. Mais lui, ne crois pas encore en sa fin, et se dirige vers moi. Aussitôt, je lui lance le sortilège du doloris. Ensuite, je lance celui du Patronus et ordonne à ma biche d'aller chercher Severus et les autres très vite. Puis, j'assomme le vampire grâce à une technique apprise par Malefoy et le ligote. Les professeurs ne tardent pas à arriver.

" Que fait-on ? demande Rogue.

- Il faut le tuer, dis-je les yeux toujours injecté de sang.

- Elle n'a pas tord. Il s'échappera encore si on ne le fait pas. Il pourrait devenir une menace.

- Je partage ton avis Severus, mais tu comprends mes réticences, dit Dumbledore.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas non plus quoi faire, intervient McGonagall.

- Vous n'avez qu'à l'enfermer au château. Je connais un sort qui empêcherait tous mouvements de sa part. Une fois la guerre terminée, il sera livré à Azkaban où nous serons sur qu'il ne s'échappera plus.

- C'est une bonne idée, interviens-je. Il nous suffit de le mettre dans la chambre des secrets, ou là où vous avez caché la pierre philosophale, ou encore dans la salle sur demande. Toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions, et je refuse de devenir un vampire pour lui et pour le tenir en place.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, rajoute Severus.

- Effectivement, acquisse McGonagall.

- Bon, et bien, nous allons l'emmener. Severus, Minerva, pouvez-vous m'aider ? Ces jeunes gens connaissent le chemin du retour ", dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil que je suis la seule à voir.

Je les regarde partir sans un mot et c'est seulement lorsque le vampire est hors de vue que mon sang, ma circulation, mes yeux et mon comportement redevient normal. Je lève d'un seul coup les yeux sur Drago et dis :

" Merci, je n'y serai pas arrivée sans tes cours, mais tu vois, ils ont suffit. Notre dispute sert donc, comme je le disais, à rien. Mais tu semble réellement vouloir que l'on se tienne loin de l'autre pour une raison que je ne connais pas. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, tu le sais, mais tu es mon ami, et je respecte tes décisions. Alors, je m'en vais. Adieu à toi Drago, et au revoir à Malefoy. "

Je lui tourne le dos après avoir pris le temps de mémoriser une dernière fois le visage de celui qui aurait pu être mon ami, qui aurait pu continuer à l'être. Je remonte vers le château en pensant que je vais devoir retourner au bal, en espérant que personne n'ai rien vu ou découvert. D'un seul coup, quelque chose me retient par le bras. Je me retourne et ouvre la bouche pour demander à la personne de me lâcher lorsque cette personne me dit simplement :

" Pardon ?

- Quoi pardon ?

- Je m'excuse pour tout, Marie, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Quand j'étais chez toi, j'ai réfléchis. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen que nous nous éloignons pour ne pas risquer de problèmes pour toi avec Voldemort. Je savais que tu aurais refusé de m'écouter, alors plusieurs il y avait possibilité. Je pouvais simplement m'éloigner doucement mais c'était un peu dure vu que j'étais chez toi et que ça n'aurai pas suffit ou je pouvais te faire du mal, te blesser pour t'éloigner de moi. La deuxième solution était plus radical, et était celle qui était censé le mieux marcher mais tu es Marie Simon, et tu ne lâche pas l'affaire aussi vite. Je t'ai envoyé la parure en me disant que ça te réconforterai peut être un peu. J'ai essayé de te rendre heureuse en restant loin, mais c'est vraiment dur. J'étais arrivé à mon but, mais… Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser partir comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas encore te faire croire que tu ne me connais pas alors que tu es celle qui me connait le mieux au monde ! Je suis désolé.

- Je te déteste. Je te déteste Malefoy, Je te déteste Drago ! dis-je en lui tapant doucement sur le torse. Mais je t'adore quand même ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide des fois ! Sale imbécile.

- Ca te défoule de m'insulter ?

- Franchement ? Oui un peu, dis-je en souriant les yeux étincelant. Tu m'as manqué Dray'.

- Toi aussi, Marie. Devoir me coltiner Pansy 24/24h ce n'était pas cool…

- Tu m'étonnes… Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait dans le bar ? J'étais prête à sortir ma baguette.

- Tu pouvais te défendre seule face à elle, tu es bien plus forte et intelligente. Même à mains nu tu l'aurais battu. Et puis, je me doutais bien que Blaise allait agir, même si ça m'a un peu surpris. Ca faisait quelque temps qu'il désirait te connaitre.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Parce que tu es la seule personne que je laisse être aussi proche sans rien tenter. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, à part Blaise, ma mère et Severus. La seule que je complimente par d'autres mots que ceux que j'utilise pour désigner mes futures partenaires. La seule que je défends au point de risquer ma place auprès de mon père et de Voldemort…

- J'aurai du comprendre… Tu sais, à aucun moment je n'ai lâché l'affaire. Tu le sais, hein ? dis-je angoissée.

- Je sais Marie, et ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Viens rentrons maintenant, il faut qu'on aille finir ce bal qui pourrait être notre dernier.

- Oui. Mais je vais déjà passer par ma chambre si ça ne te gène pas.

- Pas de problème, mais pourquoi ?

- Heu… Pour me refaire une beauté ? tentai-je.

- Menteuse ! Je t'accompagne.

- Mais… dis-je en me laissant tirer pas le bras.

- Ca n'est pas une question. " conclut-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce sourire m'a manqué. Seulement une semaine, et j'ai cru devenir folle à le voir agir de la sorte. Je me laisse trainer jusqu'à ma chambre sans rien dire. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Je me repasse les scènes des derniers jours, et tout coïncide maintenant. Arrivé dans mon salon, Drago se tourne vers moi et fait une moue indescriptible avant de dire :

" Au lieu de me laisser parler, la prochaine fois tu me demande de venir tout de suite ici et on parle pendant qu'on soigne tes blessures !

- Je… J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! me rattrapai-je.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu forcé à rester en arrière ? C'était dangereux.

- Mais ça l'aurai encore plus été pour toi. J'ai développé l'instinct d'un vampire, et dans la bataille, je n'aurai peut être pas vu la différence entre lui et toi. Et puis, tu ne pouvais rien faire, te battre contre lui à main nu aurai été peine perdu et pour les sortilèges c'était impossible d'en lancer sans risquer de se tromper de personne. De plus, il aurait pu te prendre en otage et là, je n'aurai pas eu le choix. J'étais assez forte pour le battre, grâce à toi. Bien que demi-vampire, je suis une sorcière et ça me donne de l'avance sur lui.

- C'était dangereux Marie !

- Mais c'était la bonne solution.

- Tu n'aurais pas du me laisser en arrière.

- Mais je l'ai fait, et ça a marché. Oublie ça, tu veux ? On s'en est sortit, ça n'est pas le principal ? Je sais que tu n'aime pas ce statut de personne qui a été défendu au lieu de personne qui défend. Je sais que tu aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui reste en arrière et que tu le batte seul mais après tout, le plus important c'est qu'on soit tout les deux en vie !

- Tu as raison, mais tu me connais, j'ai une certaine fierté, un honneur à défendre…

- Je sais.

- Bon, trêve de bavardages, il faut qu'on te soigne. "

Il sort sa baguette et me lance plusieurs sorts qui n'ont pas un grand effet sur mes blessures. Je lui conseille d'essayer le sort " Vulnera Samento " puis après qu'il l'ait fait, me dirige vers le bureau de Severus où je fouille dans un tiroir particulier. _Je sais qu'il a fait des potions d'avance, mais où les a-t-il mis ?..._

_Premier tiroir. Il y a un sous tiroir au fond. C'est une fiole de couleur verte émeraude. _

_Merci Sev' ! _

_Vous avez parlé ? _

_Oui._

_Et alors ?_

_ T'es vraiment un curieux ! Ca va mieux, on a pu un peu s'expliquer, même si ça n'est pas très longtemps. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, sinon…_

_Okay. Bonne fin de soirée alors. _

_Merci, toi aussi. _

Je prends la fiole verte et la bois d'une traite. Le goût est horrible et me fait grimacer. Après l'avoir bu, je pars dans la salle de bain ou je refais un peu ma coiffure, répare ma robe, la nettoie, et parfais mon maquillage. Je ressors cinq minutes plus tard et me laisse conduire dans la salle de bal par Drago. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je le vois lancer un regard à quelqu'un et découvre quelques secondes plus tard que cette personne est Thomas. Il nous rejoint en quelques pas et Drago dit :

" Je te la laisse pour une danse. A toute à l'heure Marie.

- Merci Malefoy ", dit-il comme s'il ne parlait pas de la danse.

Le Serpentard le regarde un petit moment, hoche la tête et s'en va. Thomas, me tend alors une main que je saisis et m'emmène sur la piste de danse. Nous tournons un petit moment sans rien dire puis je me décide enfin à lui demander :

" Il s'est passé quoi avec Drago pour que tu le remercie comme ça ?

- C'était si étrange ? me demande-t-il.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Hum… Disons qu'il m'a écouté, et c'est la première fois alors…

- Ouai… Ca fait peur à voir ! dis-je en riant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas devenir les meilleurs amis du monde !

- J'espère bien ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça, comment je ferais pour vous supporter tout les deux…

- C'est sur que ça serai dur ! me dit-il en riant. On se boufferait tous le nez.

- Ouai, et il ne manquerait plus que Rogue s'y mette et ça serait le pompom !

- Oh mon dieu, oui ! dit-il en souriant. Enfin bon, je pense que je ferais plutôt profil bas devant lui.

- Oui, ça serait compréhensible. "

Nous continuons à papoter et à danser tranquillement. Ensuite, nous partons vers le buffet et mangeons quelques petits toasts en continuant à discuter. Au bout d'un moment, je remarque qu'il regarde fixement un point au fond de la pièce et suis son regard jusqu'à arriver sur Drago. Je regarde l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle et accepte le bras que me propose Thomas quelques secondes plus tard. Je le suis jusqu'à arriver devant Drago et les regarde à nouveau. Thomas prends doucement mon bras me couvre d'un regard protecteur et le pose sur Drago.

" Je te l'a laisse. Je ne te demande pas de bien t'en occuper puisque je sais que tu le feras maintenant.

- Merci… Thomas, dit-il comme s'il ne le remerciait pas que pour ça.

- De rien, Drago.

- Ils sont malades ", marmonnai-je en les regardant avec des yeux grands comme des billes.

Tout deux se regardent, et rient d'un même rire sans amitié bien sur, mais tout de même avec un peu de reconnaissante ou un début de quelque chose que je ne saurais pas nommé. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de plus en plus en les voyant se comporter ainsi. _Il ne manquerait plus que Thomas aille taper la bise à Severus et là je serai sûre que c'est un rêve ! _

_Oh oui, parce que jamais ça n'arrivera. Faudrait vraiment que ça n'aille pas bien, ça ne serait pas normal ! _

_Parce que tu penses que ça, ça c'est normal ?!_

_Non, pas vraiment en effet… _

_Mon dieu… Je m'attends presque à voir Voldemort arriver déguisé en père-noël vers Harry et lui faire un gros câlin ! _

_Ah ah ! Quelle belle idée ! _

D'un coup, je me retourne et regarde en direction de la table des professeurs pour découvrir Severus en train de rire à s'en tenir les côtes pour essayer de garder son sérieux. Voyant son cavalier rire comme ça, la fille à côté de lui se lève et en profite pour lui demander une danse. Tous les regards des professeurs se tournent vers lui, et à leur plus grande surprise, il accepte et emmène sa cavalière sur la piste. Drago me saisis à ce même moment la main, et m'emmène sur la piste au côté de Severus et sa cavalière. Tous les élèves sortent de piste en voyant leur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, sauf Drago et moi qui restons. Bien sur, beaucoup sont étonnés de notre culot, sauf certains Gryffondor, Dumbledore, et certains Serpentard. Je fais un grand sourire à Severus qui me le rend discrètement puis reporte mon attention sur mon cavalier.

" Tu parais bien heureuse, me dit-il.

- Je le suis. Comment ne pas l'être en voyant Severus comme ça ? Il danse, Dray' ! Il danse ! La seule fois où il a dansé, c'était avec moi ! En plus, il n'avait pas le choix, là si !

- J'avoue que c'est… étrange !

- Et fantastique surtout ! dis-je en riant. Oh, j'ai une idée d'ailleurs !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demande-t-il en faisant semblant d'être inquiet.

- Tu verras ! m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Mon dieu, j'ai peur pour la personne qui fait l'objet de ton idée… Ca n'est pas moi j'espère ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Commencerais-tu à avoir peur de moi Drago Malefoy ? dis-je avec malice.

- Tu peux encore rêver ! Peur pour toi, peut être oui, peur de toi, non jamais.

- Hum… marmonnai-je en le regardant.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Parce que tu m'as vraiment manqué et que je veux rattraper les moments qu'on a perdus.

- On va les rattraper, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète plus. Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire. Tu es redevenu mon ami, le vampire est prit au piège, mes amis sont en bonne santé et en sécurité pour l'instant,… La seule chose qui puisse me faire peur, c'est l'homme vêtu de noir qui danse non loin de nous.

- Severus ?

- En personne. J'ai peur pour lui, peur qu'il fasse le mauvais choix, peur de le perdre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai avec toi, je te le promets. "

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête, et chasse cette mauvaise pensée de ma tête pour pouvoir profiter de l'instant présent. Lorsque la chanson se termine, je me sépare de Drago et pars en direction de Severus. Je l'attrape par le bras, et le tire dans un endroit où nous sommes cachés.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je te mets au défi !

- Au défi ? Au défi de quoi ?

- D'inviter McGonagall à danser !

- T'es malade ! T'as pas pris un coup sur la tête quand tu t'es battu toute à l'heure ?

- Ah ah ! Alors ?

- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas, demande-moi.

- Heu…Trouve-moi une excuse pour devoir le faire, et je te dirais plus tard ce que je veux.

- D'accord. Tu vas avoir une excuse en béton armée ! "

Rapidement, je tourne sur moi et pars en laissant des étincelles derrière moi. Je sais déjà qui je dois aller voir pour l'idée que j'ai en tête. _J'ai des idées des fois… Elles sortent sans prévenir, et c'est vraiment bizarre. _Je monte sur l'estrade destinée aux professeurs et me dirige vers l'un d'eux.

" Professeur, je dois vous demander un service.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je suis sûre que l'idée va vous plaire. Voilà : vous avez un peu basé cette soirée sur la réconciliation ou la cohabitation. Alors, je pensais qu'on pourrait pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin en forçant un peu les choses.

- Hum…

- Voilà mon idée : Ordonnez à chacun de danser avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus ici ou au moins qu'il n'apprécie pas.

- J'avoue que cette idée est sympathique mais quelque chose me dit que tu vises quelqu'un en particulier, me dit le vieil homme.

- En effet. Je vise Severus et le professeur McGonagall. Je sais que vous en rêvez autant que moi professeur.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire ! Je l'annoncerai à la prochaine danse, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Avec joie ! " m'écriai-je sans pouvoir retenir un grand sourire.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ton pari ? _

_Hum… J'ai un grand pouvoir de persuasion ! En plus, j'ai su venir au bon moment. _

_Malheureusement pour moi, tu es aussi rusé qu'une petite Serpentard._

_Je sais, je sais. J'ai des bons mentors pour ça ! _

_Pff ! _

_Allez, prépare-toi à danser ! _

_Ca te fait rire, hein ? _

_Je dois avouer que oui ! Beaucoup ! Enormément même ! _

_Pff ! Et toi, qui vas-tu inviter du coup ? _

_Oh euh… je n'y avais pas pensé ! On verra bien ! _

Je descends enfin de l'estrade après avoir remercié le professeur Dumbledore et me rends vers mes amis Gryffondor pour entendre leurs réactions. A la fin de la chanson, Dumbledore se lève et dit :

" Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous demanderez maintenant, de vous rendre près de la personne que vous estimez le moins dans cet pièce, du sexe opposé, bien sur, et de faire cette danse avec cette personne. Allez-y. "

Tout le monde se regarde interdit. Personne ne sait comment réagir, personne ne sait s'il doit rire et croire à une blague ou crier son mécontentement. Mais ils sont vite coupés dans leurs élans lorsqu'ils voient leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se lever et se diriger vers leur professeur de métamorphose. Il lui tend la main, échange un regard, une parole et elle saisit enfin sa main. Ils se rendent tout deux en direction de la piste, et se mettent à danser sous les regards plus qu'étonnés de leurs élèves. Tout deux sourient et parlent pour une fois tranquillement. Même si le sourire de Severus n'est que minime. Décidé à écouter le directeur et ayant compris mon manège, Drago se rend vers Ginny et l'invite à danser. Thomas, lui, demande à Pansy qui étonnée accepte, Blaise à Hermione, Goyle à Luna, Crabbe à Cho, Neville à Katie Bell, Ron à Daphné Greengrass, Harry à Millicent Bulstorde… Presque tous les élèves ont trouvés un ou une partenaire, et moi, je reste seule sur le bord de la piste. _Est-ce que j'ai un ennemi dans cette école ? Je ne pense pas… _Je sens alors une main m'agripper le bras et lorsque je me retourne, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Victor. _Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu celui-là… Allez, je ne crains rien, il ne se souvient d'absolument rien, enfin, j'espère… _Il me tend la main et dit :

" Je crois que nous sommes tout les deux seul alors puisque nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme depuis… notre rupture, je me disais que…

- D'accord. Mais fais attention à ce que tu fais ", dis-je pour l'avertir.

Il hoche la tête et m'emmène sur la piste de danse où je croise les regards lourds de sous-entendus de Severus, Drago et Thomas qui sont près à intervenir si besoin. Je les rassure d'un signe de tête et leur intime de se concentrer sur leur danse.

" Ils n'ont pas l'air content que je danse avec toi tes amis, dit Victor en désignant Thomas et Drago.

- Et ça t'étonne ?

- Non, pas vraiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement je vais me faire transformer en souris ou je ne sais quoi.

- Hum… Ils en seraient capables. Mais ils ne feront rien tant que tu ne fais rien.

- Il y en a un qui se retient énormément en tout cas, dit-il en désignant Drago du menton.

- Oui, tu as de la chance qu'il est un grand control de lui-même. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à nous surveiller.

- Ah oui ?

- Regarde autour de toi, et ouvre les yeux. Tous nous surveillent, les professeurs comme les élèves. S'en est blessant pour moi. Je sais me défendre…

- Pour moi aussi. Je ne compte pas te faire de mal.

- J'espère bien. Il faudrait que tu sois suicidaire pour ça.

- Oui, en effet… On parle d'autre chose ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. "

C'est comme ça que nous passons la fin de la danse à parler du bal, des cours,… Bien sur, il n'est pas mon ami, il ne le devient pas, mais il remonte un peu dans mon estime. A la fin de la danse, Drago et Thomas me rejoigne et lancent un regard noir à Victor pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est temps de partir.

" Pourquoi as-tu dansé avec lui ?

- Parce que nous étions tous deux seuls et que c'est l'homme avec lequel je m'entends le moins dans cette école.

- C'est dangereux, me dit Drago.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, ajoute Thomas.

- Ca devient vraiment affolant que vous vous comportiez comme ça tout les deux. On a juste dansé, ok ! Dansé. Comme toi tu l'as fait avec Ginny, et comme toi tu l'as fait avec Pansy.

- Ca n'est pas pa… commence Thomas.

- Si, c'est exactement pareil ! J'ai dansé avec mon ennemi comme le demandait le directeur. Ca n'est pas pour ça que je suis devenu son ami. Ah maintenant j'y suis ! Vous avez peur que ce soit le cas parce que vous vous êtes bien entendu avec vos ennemies. Toi, ça ne m'étonne pas puisque c'est Ginny, qu'elle est adorable surtout depuis le jour où tu as débarqué dans ma salle commune alors qu'elles étaient là. Mais toi, avec Pansy, ça m'étonne vraiment. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux, hein ! Mais moi, je ne deviendrai jamais, jamais, l'amie de Victor, ni plus d'ailleurs ! Vu ? C'est rentré dans vos cervelles de moineau ?

- Eh ! cri-t-il en même temps.

- Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas bu un truc étrange tout les deux ? Vous avez les même réactions, vous êtes plus ou moins amical l'un envers l'autre, en accord,… Ca commence à me faire peur !

- Tu n'es pas contente ? C'est toi qui nous demande ça depuis le début après tout, me dit Drago.

- Si je suis contente, mais je sens que ça va se retourner contre moi. Vous allez finir par vous allier contre moi, et je n'aurai plus mon mot à dire sur rien !

-Fallait y penser avant ! rit Thomas.

- Oui, enfin tout de même, on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, hein. On se supporte, c'est tout, intervient Drago.

- Oui, bah c'est déjà étrange ! dis-je en riant. Mais bon, ça me va et ça me fais vraiment plaisir !

- Malefoy, je te l'emprunte pour une dernière danse et après je te la rends et je pars, dit Thomas.

- D'accord.

- Voilà, ce qui me fait peur. C'est que je n'ai même plus mon mot à dire dans tout ça ! " m'exclamai-je en riant et en suivant Thomas sur la piste de danse.

Nous dansons lentement durant les cinq minutes que dure la chanson et parlons ensemble de sujets divers et variés. Ensuite, il me ramène comme promis à Drago et nous salut avant de sortir de la salle de bal. Il est déjà une heure du matin et la salle s'est vidée doucement. Il ne reste maintenant que quelques rares personnes. Je me laisse entrainer sur la piste pour une danse douce et lente dans les bras du prince des Serpentard. La danse se fait, elle, sans un mot. Nous échangeons seulement des regards chaleureux avant que je pose mon visage sur son torse. Nous dansons comme ça durant environ une demi-heure, puis mon ami me raccompagne dans ma salle commune.

" Merci de m'avoir prise pour cavalière, dis-je.

- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté alors que je ne te l'ai pas vraiment demandé de façon amical. Bonne nuit, Marie.

- Dray' ! m'exclamai-je en le retenant par le bras. Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? S'il te plait.

- Ca n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, mais…

- Mais on n'a pas le droit. Depuis quand on se méfit des interdits ?

- Okay, tu as gagné ", me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me pousse de devant la porte pour le laisser entrer et l'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre où nous parlons comme lorsque nous étions dans l'autre monde, dans ma maison. Au bout d'une heure, nous éteignons la lumière et nous glissons dans le lit. Je me cale contre lui et pose une nouvelle fois ma tête sur son torse.

" Ca m'a manqué, tu sais. Lorsqu'on était dans l'autre monde, on a souvent dormi ensemble et parlé durant un long moment. Et ça, ça m'a beaucoup manqué.

- Moi aussi. Tu sais, le jour où je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu reste parce que je ne voulais pas avoir de mauvais souvenir dans ce lieu où je réfléchis, au dessus des nuages. Je n'ai pas dit ça pour toi. Le mauvais souvenir n'était pas toi, c'était le fait de devoir m'éloigner de toi pour te protéger.

- Je suis contente que tu me le dises, Drago.

- Et moi, je suis content que tu n'ai rien lâché malgré tout ce que j'ai fait et dit.

- Tu es mon ami, je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'éloigner sans rien faire. Cette semaine sans toi a été terrible, Dray', je ne pouvais pas imaginer devoir rester encore plus longtemps sans toi.

- Tu es génial, dit-il en déposant doucement un baiser sur mon front. Bonne nuit, Marie.

- Bonne nuit, Dray' ", dis-je en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Cette nuit là, est sans aucun doute la meilleure que je passe de toute la semaine. Severus, bien qu'il sache que nous sommes tout deux là, ne vient rien nous dire et nous laisse dormir en paix.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans les bras de Drago. Les rayons du soleil illuminent son visage et sa peau le rendant d'autant plus mignon. Doucement, je sors de mon lit et attrape ma baguette. Je fais apparaitre un bon petit-déjeuner pour mon ami, et dépose un petit mot dessus puis sors de la pièce. Je me rends dans la salle de bain, où je me change et me coiffe. Ensuite, je décide d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner avec mes amis, mais au moment de passer la porte, deux puissant bras m'encerclent par la taille et m'empêche de partir.

" Bonjour, me dit Drago d'une voix suave en déposant un baiser dans mon cou. Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser partir et manger tout seul ici ? Tu rêves ma pauvre !

- Je… ! Ah ! Drago, repose-moi ! criai-alors alors que mon ami me soulève et me pose sur son épaule tel un sac à patate.

- Hors de question. Tu es ma prisonnière maintenant, s'exclame-t-il en riant.

- Tu es vraiment fou…

- Peut être, mais en attendant je suis assez fort pour t'obliger à rester ici. "

Je ris et le laisse m'emmener dans ma chambre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Nous discutons tranquillement pendant que nous mangeons sur mon lit. _Je me demande où est Severus et surtout, s'il est encore avec la femme d'hier soir… _Curieuse, je tente d'entrer dans les pensées du directeur des Serpentard pour savoir où il est et ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Tu es un peu trop curieuse toi ! Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas me méfier._

_Oups ! _

_Oui, oups comme tu dis. Tu es prise sur le fait ! _

_Tant pis ! C'était bien ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Et avec McGonagall ? _

_Eh ! Calme ! Je te raconterais plus tard. Par exemple, quand tu ne seras plus avec mon filleul ! _

_Oh oh ! Double oups ! Tu m'énerves ! Mais je veux quand même tout savoir. _

Je l'entends rire intérieurement et ferme mon esprit pour ne pas être dérangé. Puis, je me lève, débarrasse mon lit, le nettoie et me tourne vers le Serpentard en disant :

" Ca te dit d'aller voler aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi pas. Le temps de prendre mon balai et…

- Non, c'est bon. Prends le mien.

- Mais et toi ?

- Moi, je peux voler d'une autre façon je te rappelle.

- Pff ! Chanceuse.

- Eh oui ! Au fait, tu y arrives maintenant ?

- A me métamorphoser ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas essayé.

- On pourra essayer après notre vol ! Allez, allons-y ! "

Nous sortons tout deux du château et après mettre métamorphosé, je m'envole dans les airs rapidement suivit par Drago. Nous volons durant une bonne heure puis redescendons dans le parc. Nous marchons ensuite jusqu'à l'arbre où je me rends tout le temps quand je sors dans le parc et nous asseyons un moment avant que Drago n'essaye de se métamorphoser.

" Pense à ton Patronus, essaye de le voir en toi. Visualise-toi dans sa peau. Visualise-le en toi. Ferme-le yeux ça peut aider.

- Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais là, te taire m'aiderais beaucoup ", dit-il tel un Malefoy n'aimant pas être dominé dans un domaine.

Je souris mais ne dis rien. _Mieux vaut ne pas blesser l'orgueil d'un Malefoy. _Je le regarde se concentrer sur mes conseils et sur son but. Puis lentement, il se métamorphose en un gros puma. Voyant qu'il est en train de se transformer, je me change aussi en tigresse. Doucement, il ouvre les yeux, et je viens frotter mon museau contre le sien pour le féliciter d'y être arrivé. Nous partons ensuite nous promener tranquillement, puis revenons au château vers 19 heures. La journée ayant été assez longues, je me couche sur mon lit pour me reposer en attendant seule l'heure du diner. Vers 19h30, j'entends Severus entrer dans la salle commune et m'y rends aussi en m'asseyant sur mon fauteuil. Berlioz vient se coucher sur mes genou et ronronne sous mes caresses.

" Alors ? dis-je en regardant Severus s'assoir sur la canapé.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent et raconte moi ta soirée ! dis-je sans réussir à contenir mon excitation.

- Il n'y a rien à dire tu sais. J'ai passé une bonne soirée mais c'est tout. On a parlé, dansé, un peu rit aussi mais c'est tout.

- Hum… Tu as quand même dansé avec elle !

- Parce qu'elle a su me le demander lorsque tu m'as beaucoup fais rire.

- Justement, elle a su voir lorsque tu étais heureux et ça, peu de gens le voient. Tu es inexpressif !

- Toi tu le vois bien.

- Arrête de rapporter tout ce qui l'a concerne à moi ! Enfin Sev', je suis l'une des seules à remarquer ce genre de choses, et elle, elle l'a vu !

- Peut être mais…

- Je ne te demande pas de lui sauter dessus, tu le sais bien, mais essaye au moins de devenir son ami. Avoir une amie autre que moi te ferais peut être du bien. Je vais être dure, mais c'est pour ton bien. A part Drago, Dumbledore et moi, qui as-tu ? Tu repousse tout le monde. Lily est morte, il faut passer le cap, elle ne t'en voudra pas. Tu mérites d'être heureux Sev' ! J'ai envie de te voir heureux.

- Mais je suis heureux avec vous.

- Mais on ne te suffit pas, dis-je simplement. Tu as besoin de t'entourer d'autres personnes. Je ne te dis pas d'aller voir tous ceux que tu connais et de devenir leur ami, mais essaye d'en connaitre quelque uns. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, tu sais, mais si je ne fais rien pour que tu ai d'autres personne que nous, c'est ce qu'il se passera. En plus Drago et moi sommes comme de la famille proche pour toi, pas comme des amis.

- Ecoute, je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

- Bien, c'est déjà ça. Et la danse avec McGo' ? dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Elle est atroce, grincheuse, et j'en passe, mais intelligente. Disons, que je l'a déteste un peu moins, je dis bien un peu ! "

Nous riions de bon cœur tout les deux jusqu'à l'heure du diner, puis nous rendons dans la Grande Salle ensemble. Nous nous souhaitons bon appétit et nous rendons tout deux à notre table. Je m'assois avec les Gryffondor et jette un coup d'œil à celle des professeurs. J'aperçois alors McGonagall s'assoir à côté de Severus et je ne peux empêcher un gloussement que le Serpentard entend par les pensées. Il tourne la tête vers moi et discrètement me fait une grimace pour me signifier que c'est de ma faute et que je vais le lui payer. Je ne peux empêcher un nouvel éclat de rire sortir et tourne la tête pour ne pas me perdre dans un fou rire. Mes amis ayant remarqués mon rire, ils attendent que je me calme pour me demander ce qu'il se passe. Discrètement, je désigne McGonagall et Rogue de la tête et savoure leurs mines étonnées. Ils restent tous interdit devant le spectacle de leur directrice de maison en train de parler avec le directeur de la maison ennemi. Mon rire se fait d'autant plus perçant et je suis vite rejoins par Ginny qui, elle, est plutôt pacifiste. Elle l'a d'ailleurs prouvé hier en dansant avec un certain Serpentard, blond, surnommé le prince des Serpentard, ou le tombeur de Poudlard,… J'apprécie beaucoup Ginny Weasley, qui à l'inverse de son frère, est beaucoup moins rancunière.

" Bon vous avez fini ? dis-je. Si vous continuez à le dévisager comme ça, il va vous égorger sans scrupule.

- Ouais, et puis c'est pas si grave, après tout, ils parlent juste, rajoute Ginny.

- Justement, attends Gin', t'as déjà vu McGo' parler avec Rogue sans lui lancer des remarques désobligeantes ou par autre chose que l'obligation ? demande Harry.

- Non, mais justement, peut être que l'idée de Dumbledore de danse avec son ennemi n'était pas si bête que ça.

- Pourquoi tu ris, toi, me demande Thomas ayant remarqué mon sourire caché.

- Je… Bon okay. En faite, l'idée de la danse ne venait pas vraiment de notre directeur. Elle venait de moi, mais il a vraiment apprécié ! dis-je en rigolant.

- Qu-quoi ? C'est donc de ta faute si ma copine a du danser avec Malefoy, si Ron a du danser avec Greengrass, Hermione avec Blaise, Thomas avec Parkinson et moi avec Millicent ? s'exclame Harry.

- Oh oh oh ! Je te rappelle que Drago est mon ami premièrement. Deuxièmement, Blaise l'est aussi. En plus, il est franchement très gentil et j'en suis sûre que ça n'a pas été si désagréable que ça pour Mione. Et dernièrement j'ai fait ça pour un pari avec Rogue.

- Quel pari ? demande Ron curieux.

- Quelque chose. Vous m'avez énervé et là j'ai vraiment envie de m'en aller. Je ne le ferai pas, mais juste parce que certain n'ont rien dit sur mes amis, et que Rogue et Drago me tueraient si je ne mangeais pas, m'exclamai-je agacée.

- T'as cas aller avec Malefoy et Zabini ", dit Ron plus bêtement que méchamment.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre une réplique bien placé, qu'Hermione envoie sa main sur son visage en y laissant une grosse trace rouge. Nous l'a regardons avec de grands yeux surpris.

" Marie a raison, Zabini est plutôt sympa, mais comme d'habitude, tu es trop rancunier et débile pour pouvoir penser que des Serpentard peuvent être sympa. En revanche, tu as raison, on ferait mieux d'aller manger avec eux car je suis sûre qu'eux au moins sont capables de faire preuve de plus de gentillesse que toi. Ils ont changés, eux, Ronald, ils ont changés au contact de Marie, et tu devrais en prendre de la graine.

- Mais Mione… intervient Harry.

- Ah oui, t'as bien fait de l'ouvrir toi ! Demande à ta copine ce qu'elle en pense, elle dira surement la même chose que moi et pourtant elle est fidèle à Gryffondor. Tu n'es pas mieux que Ronald là-dessus Harry.

- Je suis désolée de vous le dire, commence doucement Ginny, mais je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Quand je vois Malefoy avec Marie, c'est quelque chose, c'est simple c'est plus le Malefoy arrogant, prétentieux, méchant qu'on connait, mais Drago, il est lui-même avec elle. Et Blaise n'a pas l'air méchant…

- Mais… " commence Harry.

Et comme pour asséner un dernier coup, mettre K.O. les deux amis du trio d'or, et me surprendre au plus haut point, Thomas intervient et soutient le point de vue de Ginny, Hermione et moi :

" Ecoutez les mecs, vous savez que je déteste Malefoy autant que vous, voir plus. Mais je ne peux pas nier ce que viens de dire Ginny et Mione. Elles ont raison. Hier, Malefoy et moi avons réussit à cohabiter, et cette semaine il m'a écouté sans rien dire. C'est rare, et c'est arrivé juste parce que j'ai parlé à Drago plutôt qu'à Malefoy.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'exclame Ron.

- Peut être qu'il a raison, tu sais, Ron, intervient Harry.

- Oh non, ils l'ont corrompu lui aussi…

- Ron, je veux seulement dire qu'on n'a jamais vu Malefoy comme ça. Je ne dis pas que je vais devenir son meilleur ami, mais peut être qu'on pourrait… juste cohabiter comme le propose Dumbledore.

- A l'aide… s'exclame Ron.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale tête de mule Ronald Weasley ! s'écrit Hermione agacée par le comportement du rouquin.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi, Ronald, ça vaut mieux pour toi !

- On se calme, intervenais-je pour calmer le jeu. Chacun son avis vous savez, et puis Ron est buté, tout le monde le sait aussi. Je ne vous demande pas d'être leur ami, seulement de cohabiter comme le dis Harry. Après, si vous voulez être plus, ça ne me gène pas, ils sont vraiment sympa quand on apprend à les connaitre mais il faut prendre le temps pour ça et passer au travers de tout les préjugés des maisons, des apparences qui se sont donnés,… Surtout pour Dray'.

- Facile à dire pour toi, me dit Harry. Enfin, je veux dire, ça n'a pas été compliqué pour toi, tu fais un peu parti de leur maison.

- Détrompe-toi Harry. Je suis autant hais que vous. Ils me prennent pour une traitresse et c'est encore pire. J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal a gagner la confiance de Drago, et je viens seulement de l'avoir hier soir. De plus, sa confiance est assez fragile. Blaise, lui, est presque aussi amical qu'un Poufsouffle et accepte très bien les gens. Mais il faut tout de même passer au-delà de ses fréquentations. Bref, je suis désolée de vous laisser maintenant, mais je dois y aller. Ca vous permettra de réfléchir un peu à ce que je vous ai dit. Et rappelez-vous ça : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à gagner leur confiance, et j'en ai des fois souffert, ne croyez pas que j'ai eu plus de chance que vous. "

Fière de l'effet de ma remarque, je me lève et après les avoir salué d'un geste de la main, m'en vais dans ma salle commune. J'attrape Berlioz, et fais signe à Prince et Black de me suivre pour une balade sous le coucher de soleil. Vingt minutes plus tard, je reviens et m'assois sur mon fauteuil en mettant de la musique moldu en fond. _Je devrais peut être allé dans mon monde, mais comment leur expliquer le départ de Drago ? Oh, j'y arriverais surement. Severus ? _

_Hum ?..._

_Je vais un coup dans l'autre monde._

_D'accord. Un problème ? _

_Non, non j'ai juste des choses à faire là-bas et je risque d'oublier de les faire si je n'y vais pas._

_Okay, à toute à l'heure. _

Je ferme les yeux et transplane chez moi. Vendredi soir, 18 heures. Je me pose tranquillement sur le canapé de ma salle à manger en attendant mes parents avec un livre dans les mains. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, j'ai préparé le diner, et j'ai mis la table. Je m'éclipse un instant en me rendant compte que je n'ai pas prévenu Drago et qu'il avait peut être envie de leur dire au revoir. Je retourne à Poudlard rapidement et pars en courant chez les Serpentard. Arrivée dans la salle commune, je cherche mon ami des yeux et ne le trouvant pas, me dirige vers Blaise.

" Salut, tu sais où est Dray' ?

- Surement dans sa chambre. Je t'accompagne.

- Oh, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais…

- Il vaut mieux, Pansy guette le moindre de tes gestes pour pouvoir te faire un coup bas. "

J'acquiesce et me laisse guider jusqu'à la chambre de Drago que nous trouvons torse nu sur son lit un livre à la main. Blaise me fait signe qu'il me laisse ici maintenant que je suis arrivée. J'entre doucement dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Discrètement, j'avance jusqu'à lui et plonge sous son livre en le surprenant. Les mains sur le lit, la tête au dessus de mon ami et un livre au dessus de la mienne, je ris comme une folle d'avoir réussis à lui faire peur. Il m'attrape par la taille et me fait basculer sur le lit en passant au dessus de moi.

" Tu es prise au piège ! Tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Un Malefoy déteste se faire surprendre.

- Hum, je m'en doutais, mais c'était tellement tentant ! Je voulais te demander un truc.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je suis rentrée dans l'autre monde, et j'allais dire à mes parents que tu étais partis, mais j'ai pensé que peut être tu voulais… euh…

- Leur dire au revoir ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir, j'apprécie tes parents.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. On y va ? me demande-t-il en se mettant debout et en me tendant la main.

- Oui ", dis-je en la lui prenant.

Je me lève la main dans la sienne et nous transplane dans l'autre monde mais n'étant pas bien concentré, notre atterrissage de fait sur le lit. En relevant la tête, je rencontre le visage de Drago et lui ris au nez en voyant une mèche rebelle sur son visage. Je l'a lui replace doucement et lui souris gentiment.

" J'ai une idée. C'est peut être fou mais…

- Vas-y, dis-moi, dis-je en me redressant pour lui faire face.

- C'est fou, mais je pense qu'on ne devrait pas dire à tes parents que je vais partir. Je pense que lorsque Voldemort reviendra peu avant la guerre, nous pourrions nous retrouver de temps en temps ici, là où personne ne peut rien contre nous.

- Mais c'est une idée… extraordinaire ! Génial ! m'exclamai-je. C'est fou, oui, mais peu n'importe c'est… Et moi qui pensais qu'on n'allait pas pouvoir se voir du tout. Je crois que je serai morte de ne pas avoir eu de tes nouvelles…

- Mais tu connais l'histoire.

- Je connais celle d'Harry, ah ça oui, mais je ne connais pas la mienne et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de toi là-bas. J'ai… j'ai peur pour toi, Dray'.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi, mais je sais que tu es forte et que tu es apte à te défendre devant toute sorte de situation, et tu pourras revenir ici. Ai confiance en moi, je sais me défendre.

- Oh ça, je le sais, mais c'est le seigneur des ténèbres… Et encore, s'il n'y avait que lui, mais non ! Il y a tout ses sbires. Je sais que ta mère fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'aider et te protéger, mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi.

- Je te promets de revenir vers toi tel que je suis maintenant.

- Je te le promets aussi. "

Après cette petite discussion, nous nous relevons et montons à l'étage où mes parents nous attendent pour manger. Mais avant de passer la porte, je retiens Drago par le bras et dis :

" Je crois qu'on a oublié un truc.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ? demande-t-il en se creusant la tête.

- Alors, un, tu es habillé comme un sorcier et deux tu as ta couleur de cheveux habituel, du coup tu es toi-même. Mes parents, enfin surtout mon père, vont savoir que tu es Drago Malefoy ! Et on n'a pas le temps de changer ça.

- Je vais aller me changer, et pour les cheveux, on a qu'à dire que j'étais la doublure de celui qui me joue.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va passer, mais on a pas d'autres choix. Va vite te changer alors. "

Je le regarde partir dans sa chambre et pars m'installer à table. Il nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et est accueillit par les regards dubitatifs de mes parents. Ma mère ne remarque que très rapidement la ressemblance, mais mon père, lui, l'observe et l'étudie de la tête au pied. Drago s'installe à table le plus naturellement qu'il le peut. _Heureusement qu'il a l'habitude de ne pas montrer ses émotions ou ses ressentit sinon… _

" Excuse-moi Ethan, commence mon père, mais tu ressemble à s'en méprendre à… euh… l'acteur qui joue dans Harry Potter.

- Ah, bah t'en mieux parce que j'ai été sa doublure alors il fallait bien que… Mais ça reste, et on finit par prendre les attitudes du personnage. Dès fois j'ai l'impression d'être aussi…hum… désagréable que lui.

- Oh non, tu n'es pas du tout désagréable, intervient ma mère. Je ne savais pas que tu avais fais dans le cinéma.

- Je l'ai gardé secret pour la plupart des gens, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des gens qui colporte les ragots, et je vous fais confiance.

- C'est aimable à toi, dit ma mère sous le charme du grand blond.

- Mais, ça veut dire que vous avez joué dans la saga ? demande mon père avec curiosité.

- Oui, sous un pseudonyme ", déclare mon ami sur de lui et content d'avoir su ressortir des mots qu'il a appris.

Je décroche de la conversation à ce moment là. La curiosité de mon père est piquée et ma mère est définitivement tombée sous le charme du Serpentard. Mon ami assure la conversation tel un bon Malefoy ne révélant que ce qu'il faut pour les mettre en haleine et leur faisant dire ce qu'il ne sait pas. _C'est fou de voir à quel point il est fort pour jouer un rôle. _Tout le repas durant, mon père pose des questions auquel Drago répond tranquillement et ma mère acquiesce comme si elle avait toujours était un fan de la série, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, mais le charme Malefoyen a eu apparemment raison de… de sa raison, c'est le mot, oui. _Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils vont chercher des photos ou regarder le film pour voir s'ils reconnaissent Drago. _

" Et vous vous entendiez bien avec les autres acteurs ? demande ma mère.

- Oh, vous savez dans la profession cohabiter est le meilleur mot pour désigner les relations entre acteurs. Certains parviennent à s'apprécier, mais on est jamais sur de pouvoir faire confiance à l'autre.

- Ca doit être cruellement stressant et oppressant de ne pas pouvoir placer sa confiance dans les autres personnes sans se méfier.

- On s'y fait, répond Drago non sans penser qu'il n'a jamais vraiment fait confiance à quelqu'un mis à part sa mère, Blaise, Severus et je l'espère, moi. C'est pour ça que je me suis retiré en veillant à ne pas être suivit par les journalistes.

- Hum… Vous avez une vie passionnante et bien remplie, s'exclame mon père.

- Oh oui, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ", répond Drago plein de sous-entendus en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris devant l'ignorance de mes parents qui ne sauront surement jamais la vérité sur le jeune homme qui se tient à table en face d'eux. Je m'interroge alors de leur réaction s'ils savaient. _Seraient-ils été étonnés, apeurés, enchantés ?... Criaient-ils ? Riraient-ils ? Ils croiraient surement à une blague, mais devant le fait accompli…_

" Ce diner était délicieux Natacha et votre conversation m'a été très agréable mais je dois vous avouer que je suis quelque peu fatigué alors je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Ethan, s'écrit ma mère d'un ton mielleux suivit de mon père.

- Je vais y aller aussi, dis-je en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à ma mère. Bonne nuit. "

Je suis alors Drago qui descendu à l'étage inférieur, est entré dans ma chambre et s'est couché sur mon lit comme s'il était chez lui. Je le regarde, couché de tout son long, torse nu, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fermé. Je vois un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il devine la tête que je fais. Je m'approche du lit et me place à côté les mains sur les hanches.

" Ca va, tu te sens comme chez toi, Malefoy ? demandai-je hautainement non sans un sourire en coin.

- Hum… Bien mieux que chez moi, je dois avouer. Tu sais que tes parents sont adorables ?

- Tu aimes qu'on t'adule, hein ? Ma mère bave à moitié sur toi, et mon père t'admire. Ca a le don de m'énerver…

- Ah ça je le sais, Simon. C'est bien pour ça que j'en rajoute ! s'exclame-t-il en riant face à la tête que je fais. Allez, détends-toi, toi aussi tu es adorable ma petite tornade !

- Arrête m'appeler comme ça, dis-je en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

- Comment alors ?

- Autrement. T'as qu'à te débrouiller pour trouver ! " dis-je en lui tournant le dos pour ne pas lui montrer son sourire.

Mais mon ami m'attrape par la taille et m'attire à lui me faisant tomber lourdement sur le lit. J'étouffe un petit cri de surprise et me retourne pour me retrouver au dessus du prince des serpents. Je le regarde et lui tire la langue ne trouvant rien de plus intelligent à dire, ou n'ayant pas envie d'être plus mature.

" Espère de gamine ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de vipère ?

- Tu acceptes donc le fait que je sois une Serpentard ! dis-je avec malice.

- Je n'ai jamais dis une tel chose ! Mais en continuant comme ça, tu vas devenir un parfait petit serpent.

- C'est de ta faute, tu déteins sur moi ! dis-je en riant.

- Ma faute ? Je ne te force pas à rester avec moi ! dit-il en me serrant plus fort.

- C'est pas ce que tes gestes laissent paraitre…

- Je suis sur que si je te lâchais, tu resterais là.

- Premièrement, ce serai normal puisque c'est ma chambre et deuxièmement, tu es bien trop sur de toi mon cher Drago.

- Peut être, mais là j'ai raison ! Ose me contredire, déclare-t-il une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- J'aimerais bien, malheureusement tu as raison. "

Son sourire se fait plus grand et je le sens heureux d'avoir raison. Je me lève et pars vers mon dressing pour me changer. J'opte pour un short vert et un débardeur gris sachant que le rouge n'aurait pas convenu au Serpentard paresseusement allongé sur mon lit. Je sors ensuite du dressing et m'assois en tailleur après avoir replacé une mèche rebelle qui retombait sur son visage.

" Au fait, tu sais qui est-ce qui avait posé l'écrin sur ton lit ? me demande-t-il désintéressé.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour l'instant, c'est fini ! J'espère vous retrouver pour une review, même petite. Bisous et bonne journée ! :)<p> 


	15. Les chats et la souris

Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi niquel ! Je suis en vacances, enfin… En fait pas temps que ça puisque je travaille, je ramasse les fruits. C'est hyper dur, surtout que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit hier vu que j'étais en soirée mais ça va, en me dopant aux vitamines et au café j'étais au top, même à fond, jusqu'à la dernière heure. En revanche, j'ai ben dormi le soir !

Bref, faut que j'arrête ! Je blablate, je blablate ! Je vais vous laisser lire ) Je me permets juste écart pour répondre à la review que j'ai reçu.

Mathilde : Hey ! Tu m'as fait mourir de rire, sérieusement, j'ai l'air si fou/folle que ça ? Ma meilleure amie a confirmé mais ce c'est pas pareil puisqu'elle me supporte et me voit souvent ! ) Bref sinon, bien sur que c'est Drago ! Mais elle est plutôt naïve notre Marie, un peu comme moi, je le suis aussi quand je m'y mets :p J'ai été tenté de changer mais j'avais trop la flemme et ça ne l'aurais pas fait. En plus j'aimais bien comme ça et ça faisait partit de l'histoire alors… :) Et ce que j'écris est fou ? J'aimerai bien que tu m'explique un peu ce qui te fais dire ça ) En tout cas, merci tout de même pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur :) Et sache que tes reviews me donnent envie de continuer. Celle-là notamment m'a donné envie et m'a énormément fait rire. :) Voilà voilà, à bientôt ! :)

Ps : Je me doutais que c'était féminin pour toi ) A ton avis, suis-je masculin ou féminin ? ( dès que tu auras répondus, je mettrais la réponse sur ce même chapitre, sûrement à la fin pour que tu sache ( j'ai un élan de compassion ) ) )

Bon voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

><p><em>« Au fait, tu sais qui est-ce qui avait posé l'écrin sur ton lit ? me demande-t-il désintéressé. »<em>

" Non, je ne sais toujours p… euh… Je n'ai jamais parlé d'écrin ! Je t'ai seulement dis que les bijoux étaient sur mon lit.

- Ah oui ? Bah c'est facilement supposable. Ne me dis pas que celui qui te l'a offert l'a seulement posé sur ton lit sans rien ? s'exclame-t-il d'une fausse voix outré.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que tu sais qui à mis ça dans ma chambre.

- Hum… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nie-t-il.

- Tu mens mal ce soir, Malefoy !

- Pourtant tes parents me croyaient bien toute à l'heure…

- Je rectifie : tu me mens mal ce soir, Malefoy. Crache ce que tu sais !

- Je ne sais rien…

- Malefoy !

- Marie ?!

- Allez dis ! dis-je sur le ton suppliant d'une gamine de cinq ans.

- Tu sais que tu es pire qu'une enfant de trois ans ?

- M'en fou ! dis-je en souriant. Crache le morceau !

- Tu es têtue, tu le sais ?

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Tu n'as pas d'idée ?

- Non, je ne sais pas qui peut vouloir me demander pardon et m'offrir ça.

- Hum… Tu es longue à la détente, Simon. Qui peut entrer dans ta chambre sans se faire bouffer par tes deux petits monstres de chiens ? Qui peut vouloir te demander pardon ? Qui connait assez bien tes habitudes pour savoir que tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ? Qui est arrivé en retard ce jour là dans la Grande Salle ? "

Au fur et à mesure de ses questions, mon esprit remet toutes les pièces du puzzle en place. Je lève la tête et regarde le Serpentard avec de grands yeux sans savoir ce que je dois dire. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois avant que je ne porte ma main devant celle-ci marquant ma surprise.

" J'ai un deuxième surnom pour toi : la carpe ! dit-il en évitant mon poing visant son épaule.

- Enfin, Drago je… Enfin, tu… euh…

- J'ai réussis à te faire perdre la parole, c'est une première !

- Les Serpentard, tous les mêmes… soufflai-je.

- Tu parles de Severus, il a déjà réussis à te faire perdre la parole ? Waah, cet homme a toujours été haut placé dans mon estime mais là, il remonte encore ! Et arrête de me frapper ! s'écrit-il en évitant un nouveau coup.

- Gnagna ! Je te persécute si je veux. En attendant, avoue que tu l'aime plus que ce que tu ne le dis.

- C'est vrai, je ne peux le nier…

- Malefoy ?

- Hum ? dit-il trop distrait pour voir que je m'apprête à lui sauter dessus.

- Tueslemeilleur,jet'adoreettun'auraisvraimentpasdu ! dis-je très rapidement en lui sautant dessus et en le serrant contre moi.

- Plus lentement et sans m'étouffer ça donne quoi ?

- Tu es le meilleur, je t'adore et tu n'aurais vraiment pas du ! répétai-je.

- Tu peux répéter ça ?

- Ne demande pas la lune quand même ! dis-je en riant.

- Et un bisou c'est faisable ?

- Je crois que oui, c'est faisable, dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur sa joue gauche.

- Encore une chose.

- Oui ? demandai-je curieuse.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Pour ?

- Ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai dis,…

- Tu es déjà totalement pardonné Drago. Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander.

- Je sais, mais je veux que tu oublies tout ce que je t'ai dis, absolument tout ce qui était méchant, blessant,…

- Je te l'ai dis, Dray', je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai tout oublié, dis-je en prenant son menton dans mes doigts.

- Tu devrais, pourtant, dit-il en attrapant mon poigné.

- Mon dieu, Drago ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à te ronger le sang alors que je te dis que c'est déjà oublié, okay ? m'exclamai-je en haussant la voix et en m'asseyant au bord du lit.

- T'es imprévisible, surprenante et peu ordinaire comme femme, tu sais. Mais tu es franchement fantastique aussi, et puis c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

- Ah ah ! riais-je en me retournant. Alors, comme ça tu m'aime Drago Malefoy.

- Non, je te supporte, le mot est plus approprié, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Trop tard, tu l'as dit, dis-je en le tapant doucement sur l'épaule.

- As-tu fini de me taper, oui ? Un Malefoy battu, ça ne s'est jamais vu !

- As-tu fini de dire des bêtises ? Et puis, il faut bien une première. "

Il m'attrape par la taille et me fait basculer sur le lit en me chatouillant les côtes. Je décide de nous transplaner à ce moment là à Poudlard. Nous atterrissons en douceur sur mon lit sans vraiment nous rendre compte que nous avons changé d'endroit. Je me lève du lit et attrape sa main en le tirant vers la sortie.

" Où va-t-on ? me demande-t-il tout en me suivant.

- Je ne sais pas, on verra. J'ai envie de partir ailleurs, je ne sais pas, pas pour longtemps mais juste le temps de s'évader un peu. J'ai envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses, des choses que je ne connais pas, des choses que je n'ai pas vues grâce à un film ou un livre. Je veux mieux te connaitre, et pas seulement à l'intérieur de cette école. Quand on est partit chez moi enfin, dans l'autre monde, on a mieux appris à se connaitre. C'est vrai, entre le bal, le samedi qu'on a passé ensemble, juste tout les deux, tous ces moments,… On s'est mieux connu aux moments où on était en dehors de Poudlard et bien que j'adore cette école, j'aimerai bien en sortir avant la guerre et tout ce qu'il va se passer. Tu veux bien ?

- Si je veux bien ? Oui, bien sur, mais pas ce soir. Il est déjà tard et il fait nuit.

- Dray', on dirait un papa poule là. Je ne vais pas mourir parce que je reste quelques minutes de plus dehors.

- Pas mourir, mais attraper la crève, oui. Et puis, si je ne le fais pas, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. Severus arrive toujours à savoir les choses qui te concernent, à la manière de Dumbledore.

- Ouais, je le soupçonne de lire un peu trop dans mes pensées, dis-je en riant alors que nous sortons pour nous rendre hors du château. Tu sais, il va me manquer Dumbledore…

- Moi aussi, c'est dur à avouer, dur à croire mais c'est le cas, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras voyant mon sourire disparaitre.

- C'est dur ", dis-je simplement.

Il m'encourage d'un signe de tête en caressant doucement mon bras. Il nous assoit sur le sol en me gardant dans ses bras et en caressant toujours mon bras. Nous sommes arrivés n haut de la falaise depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je fixe le sol et dis :

" C'est dur de… de savoir ce qu'il va se passer et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le changer, pour changer ça… Je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher sa mort, bien que j'aimerais au plus profond de moi… Je ne t'accuse en rien, Dray', j'accuse le fait que je ne peux rien faire.

- Je sais, je suis là, je serai là.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Dray', c'est en moi que je n'ai pas vraiment confiance. Drago, j'ai peur.

- Tu as peur ? Simon, tu sais que là tu me choque. T'as de la fièvre, t'es tombé sur la tête ? dit-il en touchant mon front

- Je suis sérieuse, Drago, dis-je en détournant la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Ca prouve que tu es humaine, c'est naturel d'avoir peur.

- Ah ah, riais-je sans joie, c'est toi qui dis ça Drago. Enfin, tu n'as peur de rien. Drago Malefoy qui me dit que c'est normal d'avoir peur alors qu'il n'a peur de rien…

- Ca n'est pas parce que je ne montre, ni ne parle de mes peurs, qu'elles sont inexistantes. Je suis surpris que tu m'avoue que tu as peur, parce que tu as toujours été forte, tu es forte.

- Je ne suis pas forte, ça n'est qu'un masque…dis-je tristement.

- Je n'y crois pas, s'écrit-il fermement et calmement. Souviens-toi le jour du bal quand le vampire m'a attaqué, tu lui as sauté dessus. Ou encore, avec Victor, tu as été forte et sans peur !

- Sans peur ? J'avais constamment peur qu'il vous fasse du mal.

- Justement, c'est louable. Tu avais peur pour nous, pas pour toi, comme toujours.

- Louable… Je fais de la peine. Je ne suis même pas capable d'agir et de sauver la moindre personne ici, dis-je en laissant une larme couler sur ma joue.

- Tu me sauves, moi.

- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir, toi. Et puis je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider.

- C'est là où tu te trompe. Tu m'as sauvé, sauvé de moi-même, sauvé de ce que j'aurais pu devenir, sauvé de ce que mon père aurait pu faire de moi. Peut être que tu ne sauveras pas Dumbledore, ça serai impossible, c'est Voldemort en face. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui te tracasse. "

Je me lève, lui tourne le dos et fais quelques pas vers la falaise en regardant au loin. Je le sens se lever et s'approcher de moi jusqu'à arriver derrière moi. Il attrape mon épaule et me force à me retourner pour lui faire face. Je me sens fondre en larme lorsque j'avoue enfin ce qui me fait peur.

" J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à convaincre Severus, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à le sauver, sanglotais-je.

- Nous y parviendrons, je te le promets, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Ce soir est vraiment plein de surprise. C'est la première fois que tu m'avoue tes peurs, la première fois que tu finis en sanglot dans mes bras… Ca fait beaucoup pour un soir. Non plus sérieusement, ça me fait plaisir que tu te confie à moi.

- Tu sais, habituellement je ne me confie pas vraiment. Enfin, je ne me confie pas du tout, à part peut être à une ou deux rares personnes.

- En faite, on se ressemble peut être un tout petit peu plus que ce que l'on ne peut penser.

- Peut être, oui.

- Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes, on a une mission à mener à bien !

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Tu as confiance en moi ? me demande-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Oui, bien sur.

- Alors, crois en moi lorsque je te dis que l'on va réussir à le faire changer d'avis.

- D'accord, dis-je en frissonnant.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, du tout.

- Menteuse !

- Bon, d'accord. Oui un peu.

- Viens là ", dit-il en m'attirant vers lui.

Il retire sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules en souriant. Ensuite, il m'attire un peu plus à lui, et pose ses lèvres sur mon front en disant :

" N'est-ce pas mieux comme ça ?

- Si, merci.

- Allez, rentrons. Il se fait tard… "

Nous rentrons en silence tout deux plongés dans nos propres pensées. Mais ce silence n'est pas dérangeant, au contraire, il nous plait à tout les deux. Drago me raccompagne devant ma salle commune, me souhaite bonne nuit et s'en va en me promettant de réfléchir à ce qu'il faut faire avec Severus. Je le regarde partir, et entre dans la salle commune. A peine ai-je fait un pas, que je me trouve face à l'imposante stature de Severus qui me dévisage avec une grimace et une expression que j'ai du mal à déchiffrer. _Je sens que je vais encore en prendre pour ma pomme, mais là, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi… _

" Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? Sérieusement ?! Il est presque minuit ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

- Oh c'est mignon !... Okay, je n'ai rien dis. Mais c'est bon, on se calme c'est les vacances !

- Tu devrais vraiment te taire parfois, s'écrit-il en me lançant un regard noir.

- Oui, je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, dis-je ironique. Bon allez, je suis là maintenant. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de m'appeler par la pensée ?

- Parce que tu étais injoignable ! dit-il comme s'il parlait d'un téléphone ce qui me fait rire.

- Ah bon. Bizarre.

- T'étais avec qui ?

- On dit : avec qui étais-tu ?

- Tu devrais vraiment penser à te taire de temps en temps.

- Oui, c'est sur. J'étais avec Drago, content ?

- Mouais… La prochaine fois, ne ferme pas ton esprit.

- Je ne l'ai pas fermé.

- Alors c'est mon filleul qui a un effet sur toi.

- Développe, dis-je dubitative.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Dès fois quand j'essaye d'atteindre tes pensées alors que tu es avec lui, ça ne marche pas.

- Bizarre. Bon tu m'excuseras, mais on parlera de ça une prochaine fois parce que là, j'ai vraiment sommeil. Bonne nuit !

- Toi aussi, grogne-t-il.

- Lucuis Malefoy n'est pas ton meilleur ami pour rien, et de même pour Drago, ton filleul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que quand tu fais cet air là, l'air que tu as depuis que je suis rentrée, on dirai les Malefoy.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas un compliment.

- Pas pour ça, non en effet. Tu veux bien m'enlever cet air de ton visage et être gentil en me disant bonne nuit sans être méchant pour éviter de me faire culpabiliser toute la nuit ?

- Je te fais culpabiliser ? demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu m'embête, Severus. Et encore, je suis polie.

- Qu'elle caractère !

- On a un point commun, au moins !

- Okay, on va stopper là. Bonne nuit ma chère petite… Peste !

- Severus, va te faire voir, dis-je en attrapant un oreiller avant de lui balancer dessus en cachant le sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'adore. Allez, au dodo, jeune fille.

- Oui papa ! " dis-je ironiquement.

Il sourit à ma remarque, et je pars me coucher sans culpabiliser et sans aucun remords vis-à-vis de cette soirée qui globalement, c'est bien passée. Je m'endors donc, tranquillement et dors d'un sommeil calme et sans cauchemars.

Le dimanche passe à la vitesse de la lumière. Je passe ma journée à profiter de mes amis, à vérifier que j'ai fait tout mes devoirs de vacances, à ma balader,… Mais aujourd'hui, pas de baignade. L'eau est trop froide, le temps trop incertain et risque de le rester encore un petit moment. Je passe le plus de temps possible avec tout un chacun et tente de leurs faire plaisir à tous. A la fin du diner du soir, je dis au revoir à tout le monde et pars en direction de ma salle commune un peu plus tôt que les autres. Je rencontre Fred et Georges Weasley, les frères jumeaux, sur le chemin. Ils me confient avoir déjà planifié plusieurs petites surprises pour les professeurs et décident de me mettre dans la confidence. Pour le cours de potions, se sera un chaudron qui explose, pas très innovant, je l'accorde. Pour le cours de botanique, ils ont décidés de faire manger des pastilles de gerbe aux plantes carnivores pour voir le résultat. Pour le cours de métamorphose, ils préfèrent rester plus ou moins calmes, après tout, c'est McGonagall. Mais leur plus gros coup, c'est sur Rogue qu'ils l'ont misé. Ils refusent de me dire ce qu'ils complotent, mais me promettent que ce sera quelque chose. Je ris doucement, et les laisse pour partir m'affaler sur mon fauteuil préféré en attendant mon cher professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal qui ne tarde pas. Cinq minutes après que je me sois assise sur le fauteuil et ai fermé les yeux, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, des pas, et le bruit du grincement du canapé. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais déjà qui est là, et quelle position il a adopté. Severus est couché, non, affalé, sur le dos sur le canapé.

" Prêt à supporter tes élèves en cours ? demandai-je le sourire aux lèvres sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Jamais, dit-il d'une voix trainante.

- Mon pauvre, je sens que tu vas souffrir.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils me préparent ?

- Non, mais je sais que tu vas souffrir, répétai-je.

- Les jumeaux Weasley ? me demande-t-il dépité.

- Oui, c'est ça ", répondais-je mi-amusée de la situation, mi-peinée de la voix qui traduit tout de son enthousiasme.

Je l'entends souffler, grogner, ronchonner puis plus rien. Deux minutes se passent dans un profond silence sans que je n'ouvre les yeux puis je l'entends de nouveau grogner et se retourner sur le ventre. Je laisse échapper un petit gloussement et en gardant toujours les yeux fermés, je dis :

" On dirait un phoque !

- Moi ?

- Non, Merlin. Bah oui, toi, qui d'autre ?

- Mais tu fermes les yeux depuis que je suis rentré comment veut-tu savoir à quoi je ressemble en cet instant ?

- Je l'imagine très bien. Tu t'es d'abord affalé sur le canapé en te mettant sur le dos, puis après avoir poussé des grognements, réfléchit à ce qui t'attend, re poussé des grognements, tu t'es tourné sur le ventre. Et maintenant, tu es un parfait petit phoque, surtout avec la tête que je t'imagine faire à cet instant, énonçai-je pour lui prouver et le ridiculiser.

- Tu m'embête, sale petite peste !

- Grincheux !

- Gamine !

- Vieillard !

- Vieillard ? répète-t-il. Je ressemble à un vieillard ?

- Je ressemble à une gamine ? demandai-je en retour.

- Oui.

- Alors tu ressemble à un vieillard. "

Il y a un petit silence pendant lequel je ne peux empêcher mon sourire de s'étirer un peu plus à chaque secondes.

" Tu ne ressemble en rien à une gamine, finit-il par dire.

- Et toi, tu crois sérieusement que tu ressemble à un vieillard ? Pas le moins du monde. Un phoque, oui, mais pas un vieillard, me moquai-je. En plus, tu fais beaucoup plus vieux dans les films.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Dans le film tu dois avoir environ 45 ans passé.

- Tant que ça ?! Tu sais quel est mon âge cette année ?

- Non, je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir, tu n'aurais pas voulu me le dire.

- 29 ans, dit-il simplement.

- Ca me donne encore plus l'impression d'avoir un grand frère.

- Imagine.

- De quoi ?

- Que l'on ait été frère et sœur, dit-il en regardant le plafond.

- Ca aurait été bien.

- Oui, je crois bien que oui. J'aurais vraiment aimé.

- Moi aussi. "

J'attrape ma baguette, et le pointe vers le plafond, l'animant d'une illusion. On y voit deux enfants, l'un nettement plus âgé que l'autre. Le premier est un grand garçon fin aux cheveux noir étant surement en plein dans l'adolescence. La deuxième, une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns et ondulés courant vers le jeune homme les bras grand ouverts. Elle doit avoir à peine 4 ou 5 ans. Il s'accroupit et écarte les bras, près à l'attraper dans ses bras. Il sourit, la petite fille aussi.

"_ Sev' ! cri-elle._

_- Ma douce petite Marie ! Comme tu m'as manqué._

_- Oh toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué, dit-elle d'une jolie voix de petite fille. J'étais contente que tu partes étudier dans cette école de magie, mais qu'est-ce que c'était long ! " _

Il lui sourit, et elle, elle enfouit son visage étincelant dans le torse du jeune homme. L'illusion s'arrête là. Le plafond reprend sa couleur et sa matière original sans que nous ne puissions arrêter de le regarder. Soudain, Severus tourne son visage vers moi et me demande :

" Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Je l'ai lu dans un livre lorsque j'étais fâché avec Drago. J'ai appris les sortilèges, m'y suis entrainé, et voilà.

- C'était magnifique. J'aurais tellement aimé. Tu aurais fait une petite sœur adorable.

- Et toi un magnifique grand frère.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. "

Nous restons là, silencieux, plongé dans nos pensées durant un long moment, puis décidons d'aller nous coucher pour mieux nous préparer à la dure et longue journée du lendemain.

Mon réveil sonne, il est 7h30, j'ai une demi heure pour me préparer en vitesse et partir déjeuné. Je mets de la musique de l'autre monde pour mieux me réveiller et saute de mon lit, prends mes vêtements de sorcier, et file dans la salle de bain avec la musique. Je me lave, me coiffe, me maquille légèrement, m'habille et ressors en éteignant la musique. J'attrape mon sac, vérifie que Severus soit levé, et sors de la salle commune en direction de la Grande Salle. Arrivée à l'intérieur, je m'assois à la table des Serpentard en face de Blaise. Nous discutons un peu tandis que je prends un pancake et étale du chocolat au lait fondu dessus et me sers un verre de jus de citrouille. Dix minutes plus tard, un grand blond arrive et s'assoit à côté de moi. Il a une tête endormie et passe une main dans ses cheveux en regardant dans le vide. Je souris et dis :

" Eh bien, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir du mal à me lever le matin. Mais je suis surement la seule à avoir prévue de ne pas me coucher trop tard hier soir aussi. Tu sais qu'il ne te reste qu'un quart d'heure pour déjeuner ?

- Ouais, grogne Drago.

- Heureusement qu'on commence qu'à 8h30…

- Ah, tu viens dans notre cours ce matin ? demande Blaise parfaitement réveillé.

- Yep ! Je préfère dormir un peu tout de même ! dis-je en souriant.

- C'est sur.

- Tu t'es coiffé avec les pattes du réveil ce matin, Dray' ?! dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette expression pourrit ? En plus on dit : les pieds. En plus, l'expression sorcière est plutôt : se coiffer avec un scroutt à pétard.

- Je sais, mais je préfère les pattes, dis-je naturellement en tartinant un nouveau pancake.

- Tu es assommante dès le matin…

- Et toi, tu es tout aussi lourd, répliquai-je en trempant mon doigt dans le chocolat avant de lui en mettre sur le nez.

- Grumpff…

- On a tout compris, Dray' !

- Tu m'embêtes ! Tu ne veux pas me laisser me réveiller tranquillement ?

- Non, je me venge.

- De ?

- C'est comme ça que tu te comportais tout les matins quand on été en vacances dans mon monde.

- En même temps, c'était pour ton entrainement, réplique-t-il.

- Et alors, tu étais obligé d'être aussi lourd ?

- Non, mais c'était marrant.

- Tais-toi et mange ça avant que je te le mette dans le nez, dis-je en lui tendant un pancake recouvert d'une généreuse couche de chocolat noir.

- Han, c'est mes préférés ! dit-il gourmand. Et… Tu n'oserais pas !

- De rien, répliquai-je mauvaise. Tu crois vraiment que je n'oserais pas ? "

Il me regarde, me jauge, se penche vers moi, embrasse ma joue, et sourit de nouveau avant de dire :

" Merci, ma chère. Et maintenant, tu n'oserais pas.

- Pff, tu es insupportable, dis-je en me plongeant sur un nouveau pancake.

- Vous êtes tout les deux insupportable, dit Blaise provoquant nos regards interrogateurs. Ca fait cinq minutes que vous vous embêtez l'un, l'autre pour finir par faire un bisou sur la joue, vous donner un pancake et vous dire que vous êtes insupportable.

- Ouais et alors ? T'es jaloux mon p'tit Blaise ? Tu veux aussi que je te fasse un bisou, dit Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et tu veux que je te tartine un pancake ? rajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Garde ta sale bouche loin de moi, Malefoy, mais je ne dis pas non pour le pancake.

- Chocolat noir ou au lait ? demandai-je.

- Noir.

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé à moi ! s'écrit Drago bien réveillé.

- C'est vrai, mais je savais que tu préférais le chocolat noir.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dis.

- Je ne sais pas, je m'en doutais, c'est tout. Et puis, le chocolat noir, ça va bien à ta personnalité.

- Développe.

- Dur et amer sont les deux mots qui me viennent à l'esprit, dis-je naturellement.

- Je te remercie, me dit-il en jetant un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Dur et amer mais tendre pour ceux qui savent l'apprécier. Personnellement, je n'aime pas du tout le chocolat noir, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, dis-je en souriant fière de la tournure que j'ai donné.

- Tu te rattrape bien, Simon.

- Non, c'est ce que je comptais dire depuis le début, m'exclamai-je sans lever les yeux de mon pancake.

- Quel femme hautaine ! Ne fréquenterais-tu pas un certain Drago Malefoy pas hasard ? demande Blaise en riant.

- Eh ! s'écrit-on en même temps.

- Je ne suis pas hautaine ! dis-je.

- Et moi non plus ! ajoute Drago.

- Non, en effet, tu es hautain mon cher, dis-je en riant.

- Je croyais qu'on faisait une trêve pour s'allier contre lui ! s'écrit Drago.

- Je ne m'allie à personne.

- Ca c'est fait, Malefoy… marmonne Blaise.

- Va te faire, Blaise, s'exclame Drago.

- Je me joins à Drago pour te le dire, ajoutai-je. Bon, j'y vais, je dois repasser par ma chambre.

- Je t'accompagne ! dit Drago en se levant.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis oui, riais-je.

- Et moi, je ne t'ai rien demandé. On y va ? demande-t-il avec un grand sourire typiquement Malefoyen.

- Allons-y, mon cher ", concédai-je en décidant de ne pas jouer à son petit jeu.

Nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'à ma salle commune et entrons pour découvrir Severus couché sur le canapé, ou plutôt affalé. Il est sur le dos, les bras rabattu sur son visage pour le couvrir. Drago me regarde déconcerté, tandis que je souris amusée. Je m'approche du canapé et dis :

" Désolé Sev', mais je sais que tu ne dors pas, tu ne pourras pas louper cette journée et surtout le cours des septième années ! " dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Doucement, il bouge son bras de son visage pour pouvoir me voir en laissant seulement ses yeux apparaitre.

" Dommage. Tu ne crois pas que je pourrais faire semblant d'être malade, demande-t-il sans y croire.

- Franchement ? Non pas vraiment. Personne n'a jamais vu Severus Rogue, le sévère et cruel professeur sécher un cours parce qu'il est malade.

- Dommage, répète-t-il.

- Et puis tu pourras toujours enlever des points à tes élèves.

- Oui, au moins une chose réconfortante.

- Tu es vraiment curieux, Severus, dis-je en riant.

- Euh… Tu m'explique comment tu as su qu'il ne dormait pas ? demande Drago toujours étonné.

- Oh tu es là, toi, s'écrit Severus pour l'embêter.

- Je savais qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, je l'ai sentit, et ça se voyait, répondis-je.

- Tu l'as sentit ?

- Oui. J'ai sentit que la pièce n'était pas paisible comme lorsque l'on dort, elle était un peu plus mouvementé. Il réfléchissait, ça a surement emplit la pièce de cette atmosphère et…

- C'est vraiment de plus en plus bizarre. C'est moi ou votre relation, votre contact, enfin je ne sais pas comment appeler ça, c'est endurci, renforcer.

- C'est vrai, dis-je, il n'a pas tord. J'ai de plus en plus de facilité à t'entendre, à savoir où tu es, à sentir ta présence, et on peut communiquer de plus en plus loin.

- En effet, ça me fait la même chose, c'est étrange.

- Bon, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de parler, il faut que tu te bouges un peu Severus, car on a cours dans un quart d'heure. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé ?

- Non, en effet.

- Tu es insupportable !

- C'est vraiment ton mot aujourd'hui ! dit Drago.

- Parce que je reste avec des personnes insupportable et incapable de se nourrir seul ! Tiens prends ça, tu le mangeras à la pause des cours. "

Je sors ma baguette, la pointe sur la table et prononce une formule apprise dans le livre de cuisine pour faire apparaitre un bon petit-déjeuner dans un sac à compartiment minuscule. La particularité de ce petit-déjeuner est qu'il reste chaud, froid, mou ou dur suivant les aliments et garde un très bon goût.

" Merci douce petite Marie, me dit Severus avec un petit sourire complice.

- Que ferais-tu sans moi ? demandai-je en souriant et en secouant le tête de droite à gauche.

- Douce petite Marie ? répète Drago interloqué.

- C'est un petit clin d'œil à Marie, pour hier soir, me dit-il en clignant de l'œil gauche. Bon allez, filez en cours tout les deux.

- Oui tu as raison. On est en quoi ? demandai-je en prenant mon sac et en sortant avec Drago à mes talons.

- En cours de sortilèges avec Lupin, ma douce petite Marie, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ne dis pas "ma" et ne m'appelle pas comme ça d'ailleurs ! "

Je fais semblant de ne pas aimer ce surnom quand Drago le prononce mais en vrai, je l'adore. _ Que ce soit Severus ou lui, je l'aime dans les deux cas. En revanche, Severus ne me dis pas " ma ". Est-ce que Drago croit que je lui appartient ? _Je le suis jusqu'au cours de Lupin et m'assois juste devant lui laissant la place à côté de lui à Pansy.

" Je peux ? me demande Blaise en se penchant vers moi et en désignant la place à côté de moi.

- Bien sur, vas-y, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Eh, fais gaffe toi ! s'exclame Drago en saisissant la robe de sorcier de Blaise par-dessus la table. C'est MA douce petite Marie.

- Tu me soule Dray', dis-je blasé par ses moqueries.

- Oh, j'embête ma douce petite Marie…" se moque-t-il en me chatouillant l'oreille avec sa plume.

Je décide de ne pas lui répondre et d'essayer de ne pas écouter se qu'il dit. Malheureusement, j'entends toujours ses railleries et commence à être énervé contre lui. _Ce n'est pas possible, c'est être à côté de Parkinson qui le rend comme ça ? Parce qu'il est vraiment lourd là. En plus, j'aime vraiment ce petit surnom que Severus m'a donné à cause d'hier et chaque fois que Drago se moque de moi avec, ça me rappelle que je ne pourrais peut être pas sauvé l'homme qui pour moi est comme un frère… _Je tiens tout le cours sans broncher puis rejoint le cours suivant mêlant les Serpentard aux Gryffondor pour un cours d'histoire de la magie. Je décide de m'assoir cette fois-ci, quelque place plus loin de Drago pour ne pas être dérangé. Malheureusement, encore une fois, il réussit à m'embêter en lançant des bouts de je ne sais quoi dans mes cheveux. Je décide encore une fois, de ne pas lui prêter attention en me disant qu'il est dans une journée où il a décidé de m'embêter. Après le cours de deux heures assez difficile à supporter, je décide d'aller commencer le devoir que le professeur Binns, le professeur d'histoire de la magie, à la bibliothèque. Je m'installe à une table et mon malheur est immense lorsque je vois Drago, Pansy, Crabble et Goyle entrer et tous s'installer à ma table. Une nouvelle fois, je tente de les ignorer, en vain. Pansy lance ses habituels piques qui font rire les trois autres Serpentard, Drago inclus. Légèrement vexée de son comportement, je laisse échapper une petite grimace que Pansy ne manque pas de remarquer. Ensuite, elle fait tomber son pot d'encre sur mon devoir, déchire " sans faire exprès " mon parchemin, fait tomber ma plume, perd la page du livre que j'ai ouvert,… Elle tente toute les façons possibles pour me faire enrager, et y arrive. Drago rit à chacune de ses bêtises, de ses moqueries de petite vipère, et ça m'énerve profondément. Je décide donc de sortir de la bibliothèque mais quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras. Je me retourne et découvre Pansy avec un petit sourire mauvais qui n'annonce rien de bon.

" Alors ma douce petite Marie, tu as un problème ? Pourquoi tu pars déjà douce petite Marie ? crache-t-elle avec tout son venin. Personne ne peut t'appeler comme ça, personne ne t'aime. A part Drago pour se moquer, je ne vois pas qui pourrait le faire. Celui qui t'appelle comme ça doit être fou et doit voir sa fin proche pour ne pas craindre de te donner ce surnom qui ne ta vas pas le moins du monde.

- Va te faire voir Parkinson ! " crachai-je à mon tour.

Je m'apprête à la planter là, lorsque j'entends le petit ricanement de Drago. Brusquement, je me retourne et lui fais face. Il affiche un grand sourire, mais en voyant mon regard noir, il diminue légèrement. Je m'approche rapidement de lui et lui colle une claque plus sonore que douloureuse avant de m'en aller d'un pas rapide et énervé. A peine sortie de la bibliothèque, je me mets à courir et me métamorphose en même temps en chien-loup pour courir dans le parc de Poudlard. Je me dirige jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite pour me défouler sans que personne ne me voie. Je me métamorphose en tigresse et me jette sur un arbre en le griffant et le mordant avec rage. En peu de temps, l'arbre ne ressemble plus à rien et je décide me calmer un peu. Je me transforme ensuite en licorne et constate qu'étonnamment, je suis noire. Je m'envole ensuite dans les airs pour me décontracter un peu. Enfin, vers 12h30, je redescends et me décide à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas qui a surement déjà commencé. En arrivant devant la porte, j'y croise Severus. Il me jauge de la tête au pied et dit :

" Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché de partout ! Je t'ai sentit tendu, énervé, blessé, triste, enfin que de mauvaise émotions. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as des copeaux de bois dans les cheveux ? me demande-t-il inquiet.

- Ton cher filleul s'est bien amusé à me mettre hors de moi ce matin et grâce à sa troupe et tout particulièrement Parkinson, il y est arrivé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai foutu une gifle sonore devant ses petits copains, je crois que ça l'a refroidit.

- Et qu'ont-ils fait ? me demande-t-il.

- Donne-moi ton bras, je préfère te montrer.

- Comme toujours. "

Il me tend un bras que je saisis immédiatement. Je fais défiler le cours de sortilèges et celui d'histoire de la magie rapidement pour lui donner un aperçu puis termine par l'épisode de la bibliothèque. Severus me regarde et dit :

" Ce qu'il peut être bête par moment… Ce n'est pas un Malefoy pour rien lorsqu'il fait ça. Et je sais ce qui te tracasse, j'y réfléchis, je te le jure, ça ne va pas dire que je vais mourir, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais vivre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que je serai toujours là ", dit-il en désignant mon cœur.

Je hoche la tête mais ne réponds rien. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras, mais je ne peux pas le faire puisque nous sommes devant la Grande Salle et que les portes sont grandes ouvertes alors je me contente de fixer le sol et d'attendre qu'il parte. Je le regarde ensuite marcher jusqu'à la table des professeurs en dévisageant son filleul plus méchamment que jamais. Ensuite, je me dirige à la table des Gryffondor et m'assois entre Thomas et Hermione. Je m'affale lourdement sur ma chaise, pose mes coudes sur la table et le visage dans les mains en soufflant bruyamment.

" Ca ne va pas toi, me dit Thomas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a bien pu faire ?

- Comment sais-tu que c'est lui ? demandai-je en levant la tête.

- C'est toujours lui ! Quand tu es dans cet état, c'est forcément lui, ou Rogue. Mais Rogue vient de lui jeter le pire regard qu'il n'a jamais jeté alors… Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais regardé Malefoy aussi méchamment ? Il t'apprécie vraiment pour faire ça…

- Je sais, il est génial, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas possible d'être si émotive que ça.

- Ca n'est pas quelque chose de mal de pleurer, tu sais, me dit-il.

- Si, ça montre que je suis faible. Et puis je suis passée par tout les stades depuis toute à l'heure. Je suis allé près de la forêt interdite et par rage, énervement et tristesse, j'ai détruit un arbre. Ensuite j'ai volé très haut et très vite pour me calmer et me défouler encore un peu plus, et je suis revenue et maintenant, j'ai les larmes aux yeux…

- Tu veux qu'on aille dans ta chambre ? me demande-t-il gentiment.

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

- J'ai terminé.

- Alors, je veux bien oui. "

Nous nous levons et sortons de la salle sous le regard inquiet de Severus qui ne dit pourtant rien. Nous nous rendons dans le salon de ma salle commune et nous asseyons sur le canapé pour parler tranquillement. Je fais tout de même apparaitre un petit repas car voler et mettre l'arbre en morceau m'a donné un peu faim. Je lui raconte vaguement ce qu'il s'est passé et lui demande de changer de sujet. Nous parlons alors des vacances, des cours, de Poudlard, des autres élèves,… Nous abordons plusieurs différents sujets plus ou moins intéressant. Nous parlons aussi de nos futurs études et je découvre qu'il veut devenir médicomage, médecin pour sorcier. Il me demande alors se que je veux faire et je lui dis que bien que incertaine, j'aimerai être professeur, ici, à Poudlard, mais que j'hésite entre plusieurs matières tel que : la défense contre les forces du mal et la métamorphose. Il me demande ensuite ce que je veux faire dans l'autre monde, et je lui réponds que je veux aussi faire professeur, mais professeur d'histoire-géographie. Nous finissons notre repas bien plus vite que nous le pensons et je retrouve le sourire grâce à lui. Ensuite, d'un coup de baguette, je range tout et nous partons pour le cours de métamorphose des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor qui se déroule à merveille. La journée se termine tranquillement sans que rien ni personne ne vienne plus m'embêter. Le soir, je dîne avec les Gryffondor et n'accorde pas un seul regard aux Serpentard qui eux, passe leur repas à jeter des coups d'œil dans ma direction et à murmurer. Je sais déjà qu'ils parlent de la gifle que j'ai osé mettre au prince des Serpentard et que certain sont étonnés, d'autres indignés. Pour certain d'entre eux, je remonte dans leurs estime, pour d'autre, je baisse, et pour la majeur partie, ça ne leur fait ni chaud ni froid mais en parle car c'est le potin du jour. Je préfère ne pas leur porter attention et parler avec les Gryffondor, qui, puisqu'ils connaissent mon fort caractère, n'abordent pas le sujet. Je finis assez rapidement mon dîner, n'ayant pas très faim, et pars dans mon salon après avoir salué mes amis. Arrivé dans mon salon, je m'installe dans mon fauteuil et étale mes parchemins devant moi pour pouvoir faire mes devoirs. Une demi heure plus tard, j'ai terminé le devoir que j'avais commencé ce matin et m'attèle à celui de métamorphose même s'il n'est que mon la semaine prochaine. Soudain la porte s'ouvre rapidement et deux hommes entrent sans que je ne daigne lever les yeux. _A quoi bon ? Je sais déjà qui c'est. Severus tente d'empêcher Drago d'entrer depuis environ un quart d'heure et le réprimande pour son comportement. Bien sur que je les avais déjà entendus, je capte de mieux en mieux les pensées, émotions, sentiments, et actions de Severus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et je suppose que c'est la même chose pour lui. _Drago réussit enfin à passer et vient se planter devant moi en me gratifiant un regard noir sans que je ne daigne lui prêter attention.

" On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as giflé ce matin ? Maintenant tout le monde le sais, et je suis la risée du château !

- Ah, c'est donc tout ce qui t'importe ? dis-je d'un ton glacial en daignant enfin lever mes yeux dur et froid vers lui. Veuillez m'excusez Monsieur Malefoy, je ne savais point que vous teniez plus à votre statut de grand prince des serpents qu'à l'amitié que je pensais que vous me portez.

- Mais enfin, tu sais très bien que je t'adore, Marie, me dit-il agacé.

- Non, je ne le sais pas ! criai-je. Ca fait à peine deux jours que nous nous sommes réconcilié, et tu tiens déjà à ce que l'on se dispute ! Comment pourrais-je savoir que tu tiens à moi si tu passe ta vie à changer d'humeur avec moi ? Tantôt gentil et adorable, tantôt imbuvable et blessant ! Voilà ce que tu es avec moi. Car, oui, tu m'as blessé ce matin. Tu ne sais pas ce que ce surnom représente pour Severus et moi ! Et puisqu'on en parle, je ne suis pas TA douce petite Marie ! "

Enervée, je me retourne pour partir dans ma chambre mais il m'attrape par le poignet et me tire en arrière. Il me retourne et me plaque contre l'étagère une main sur celle-ci et l'autre sur mon poignet, son torse collé contre ma poitrine m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Doucement, Severus pose sa main sur les notre et fixe son filleul avec un regard noir. Drago lui lance lui aussi un regard noir et dit :

" Laisse-nous ! De toute façon, tu sauras forcément tout puisque tu l'entends par ses pensées.

- Détrompe-toi Drago, s'exclame Severus. Elle ferme ses pensées lorsqu'elle est avec toi, surtout lors d'une dispute, pour que je ne puisse rien te dire et que tu ne craignes rien. Je m'en vais, mais fais attention à ce que tu fais Drago. "

Drago me lâche la main et s'éloigne de quelques centimètres en regardant Severus sans-aller. Après nous avoir jeté un dernier regard, Severus sort de la pièce en m'interrogeant du regard pour savoir si tout ira bien. Une fois seul, le silence règne. Personne n'ouvre la bouche durant une longue minute qui semble durer une éternité. Voyant que Drago ne fait rien, je passe sous son bras toujours accolé à la bibliothèque, et tire sur le livre qui ouvre le passage de ma chambre. Je me dirige ensuite à l'intérieur, mais l'étagère se referme brutalement devant moi en m'effleurant. Surprise, je me retourne rapidement pour lancer un regard noir à Drago mais il se trouve beaucoup plus près que ce que je ne le pense et il me faut lever la tête pour le regarder. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois, enlève sa main de l'étagère et tends ma main pour tirer le livre mais l'autre main de Drago attrape la mienne et m'empêche de l'attraper. Je tente de me dégager, mais rien n'y fait, il est plus fort que moi. Je lâche alors sa main et lui fait face, le pousse plus loin dans la pièce et me précipite vers ma chambre. A la dernière seconde, ses puissant bras se referment autour de ma taille et me tire en arrière nous déséquilibrant tout les deux. Je finis par tomber sur le canapé Drago en dessous de moi. Me rendant compte du comique de la situation, je me mets à rire doucement, suivit du Serpentard. La crise de rire passé, je le fixe et tape sur son torse en disant avec un grand sourire :

" T'es vraiment qu'un sale imbécile !

- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas le seul.

- Enfin bon, pour le coup, je n'ai pas fais grand-chose pour mériter tout ça je crois.

- En effet. C'était vrai ? me demande-t-il tout d'un coup.

- De quoi ?

- Ce que Severus a dit. Que tu fermes ton esprit lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

- Bien sur. J'adore Severus, mais j'ai le droit à ma part d'intimité et de secret.

- Ouais. On fait la paix ?

- On ne l'avait pas déjà fait ?

- Peut être. Est-ce que tu peux…? demande-t-il en bougeant un peu.

- Oh, euh… Oui. Désolé ", dis-je en me relevant.

Nous parlons durant un petit quart d'heure et il me promet de ne plus jamais se moquer de notre surnom. Ensuite, il s'en va et me laisse seule dans la grande pièce. _Tu peux revenir._

_J'arrive. Ca s'est bien passé ? _

_Au début c'était… bizarre. On était tout les deux buté, et on aurait dit qu'on s'engueulait en silence. Mais on a finit par s'entendre. Enfin, tu t'en doutais…_

_Bien sur. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé seule avec lui sinon. _

La porte s'ouvre et Severus entre suivit de Black et Prince. Nous parlons un petit moment, et fatiguée, je finis par lui dire bonne nuit et par partir me coucher.

La semaine passe rapidement et sans dispute. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Drago, Thomas, Severus, et mes autres amis. J'explique la métamorphose à Neville qui en échange m'apprends la botanique. Je pars me promener avec Luna et Prince. J'envoie balader Pansy Parkinson, et m'amuse de voir Drago la rabaisser dès qu'elle se moque de moi ou qu'elle parle de moi. Je rends visite à Dumbledore, dispute une partie de Quidditch avec Ginny, Harry, Ron, Thomas, Fred et Georges. En clair, je passe une semaine chargée, mais c'est une bonne semaine pendant laquelle je profite pleinement de mes amis.

Ce samedi soir, les frères jumeaux Weasley organisent, pour les Gryffondor qui n'ont pas peur de défier le règlement, une viré au lac à 23 heures. Ceux qui s'y rendent sont en majeur partis des septièmes années car ils ne leur reste que quelques semaines à Poudlard et ils ne risquent pas grand-chose. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne s'y rendant pas car les filles sont d'avis à dire que c'est dangereux pour Harry. Je ne sais pas encore s'y je vais m'y rendre mais j'ai envie car je suis convaincue que les jumeaux Weasley ont prévus une petite surprise. Il est 22h30, je suis assise sur le fauteuil, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et Severus sur le canapé d'en face. _Y aller ou pas ? Quelque chose me pousse à m'y rendre, j'en ai envie. Il va falloir que je sois discrète. Et il faut que Severus aille se coucher aussi. _Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Serpentard se lève, me souhaite bonne nuit et part se coucher. Je reste assisse sur le fauteuil cinq minutes puis me lève et pars dans ma chambre. J'attrape un sac dans lequel je mets une serviette, ma bague d'invisibilité, au cas où, une brosse,… Ensuite, j'enfile mon maillot de bain rouge et ma rhabille puis me dirige vers le salon. La pièce étend éteinte, je préfère ne pas allumer pour ne prendre aucun risque. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte et commence à tourner la poignée lorsque la lumière s'allume brutalement. Je me retourne et découvre Severus étendu sur le canapé.

" Tu vas quelque part ?

- Oui. Me balader.

- Avec ton maillot de bain ?

- Je me suis dis que j'aurais peut être envie de piquer une tête.

- Mais bien sur… A quelqu'un d'autre Marie, mais pas à moi. Je suis au courant de se que les frères Weasley ont prévus.

- Oh… Tu compte allez leur pourrir la soirée ?

- Je comptais oui mais… Mais je ne le ferais pas. J'étais sur que tu irais là-bas. Après tout, tu es un peu Gryffondor, tu aime braver le règlement.

- Oh c'est bon Sev', garde tes rancunes pour toi, je les connais par cœur. Vas droit au but et dis moi plutôt ce que tu compte faire.

- Rien.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne compte rien faire.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je veux que tu profite pleinement de Poudlard, à ta façon. Tu n'as que deux ans d'études ici, beaucoup moins que les autres, autant que tu en profite.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Absolument. Allez file ! Ne sois pas en retard.

- Oh merci Sev' ! Tu es génial ! dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Je sais, je sais. Allez vas-y ! "

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, attrape mon sac et sors doucement de la pièce avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je passe ma bague d'invisibilité, l'active, et sors discrètement hors du château. A peine sortie, j'enlève ma bague et me métamorphose en biche pour courir plus vite jusqu'au lac. Arrivé non loin du point de rendez-vous, je me re métamorphose et parcours le reste du trajet à pied. J'aperçois vite les autres élèves en grand nombre près du lac. Ils ont fait un grand feu rendus invisible pour les personnes autres que les élèves de Gryffondor sur lequel ils brulent toute sorte de choses pour les manger par la suite. En approchant, j'aperçois Thomas qui me fait signe de venir vers lui. Je le rejoins en quelques pas et m'assois près de lui tout sourire.

" Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non, à peine dix minutes mais tout a été très vite mis en place. Tu connais les frères Weasley, ils avaient tout préparés.

- Ah oui, c'est sur ! dis-je amusée. Il y a une bonne ambiance, non ?

- Oui, très bonne. Pourquoi es-tu arrivée en retard ?

- Euh… Sev… Rogue.

- Il t'a vu ?!

- Euh… Oui. Mais il m'a dit que je pouvais venir, qu'il ne nous dénoncerait pas, ne nous punirait pas, ne viendrait pas gâcher la soirée,… Il m'a dit que je devais venir profiter puisque je n'avais que deux ans dans cette école alors que vous autres en avez sept. Il ne fera rien, j'ai confiance en lui.

- Bon. Eh bien si tu lui fais confiance, je te suis.

- Je lui ai dit que nous avions besoin de nous décompresser avant la guerre, avant le conflit imminent contre Voldemort. Et ne me jette pas ce regard, je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom.

- Hum… Tu as raison pour le conflit.

- Bon, on va rejoindre les autres ? dis-je en me levant.

- Oui, allons-y. "

Nous nous levons et nous rapprochons du groupe près du feu. Fred nous donne à manger, Georges s'amuse à distraire tout le monde. En regardant mieux, je remarque que nous sommes les deux seul personnes de sixième année parmi tout ceux de septième. Mais ça ne pose aucun problème car il nous inclus très rapidement dans la conversation sans faire de différence d'âge. Une heure plus tard, certains courageux décident d'aller se baigner tandis que d'autres préfèrent rester sur la plage et les regarder mais Thomas n'est pas de cette avis.

" On va se baigner ?

- Vas-y si tu veux, il fait trop froid pour moi…

- Allez, viens avec moi ! Pour me récompenser d'être venu ici avec toi ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur.

- Non, je tire profit de la situation.

- Oui c'est ce que je dis, tu es un profiteur.

- Alors, tu es d'accord ?

- Thomas je… " commençai-je.

Mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et m'attrape en me posant sur son épaule tel un sac à patate. J'ai beau crier, me débattre et demander de l'aide, rien n'y fait. Amusé, Thomas me laisse me débattre en marchant doucement vers le lac avec un grand sourire sadique.

" Espèce de sadique va !

- Ah ah ! Avoue que ça t'amuse.

- Pas du tout ! dis-je avec un grand sourire. Repose-moi à terre Tom' !

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que pourrais me faire venir ici sans faire quelque chose en retour ou en subir les conséquences ?

- Oh non, à force tu deviens aussi sournois que Drago !

- Tu me fais une offense là ! Si tu crois que c'est en m'insultant que ça va me faire te poser à terre… Bon, terminus, tout le monde descends !

- Quoi ?! Je… N-n-oon ! "

Je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe, que je finis toute entière à l'eau. En sortant la tête de l'eau, je crache l'eau du lac de ma bouche telle une fontaine et jette un regard noir à mon ami à peine mouillé. D'un seul coup, je me jette sur lui et l'attire dans l'eau avec moi. Nous nous coulons un petit moment et finissons par retourner sur la plage en riant. En passant devant les frères Weasley, je leur dis :

" Vous me payerai de ne pas m'avoir aidé toute à l'heure ! "

Puis je pars m'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre près du feu à côté de Thomas. Nous parlons, puis faisons un jeu avec toutes les septièmes années. C'est une sorte d'action, chiche ou vérité version sorcier où l'on ne peut pas mentir. Je décide de partir vers les deux heures et demie du matin. Je rentre dans ma chambre, installe mon réveil et m'endors rapidement.

Mon réveil sonne le lendemain à 8h30. J'attrape un short urban classics bleu marine et un débardeur bleu lui aussi. Ensuite, j'attrape ma baguette, un sac dans lequel je fourre plusieurs affaires, et sors de l'appartement après avoir laissé un mot à Severus. Je marche quelques instants dans le château avant d'arriver devant une porte verte et argent. Je tourne lentement la poignée et entre discrètement dans la chambre. J'avance jusqu'au lit et m'arrête à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. _Il est vraiment beau quand même. Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de femmes qui aimerait être à ma place à cet instant…_ Je pointe ma baguette sur lui et murmure : "Aguamenti". Un cri perçant retentit et je me tords de rire en voyant la tête décomposé de mon ami. Le Serpentard me fixe avec un regard noir et semble comprendre ce que je viens de faire. Je recule d'un pas ou deux avec un grand sourire. Rapidement, il se lève de son lit et m'attrape en me poussant contre le mur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire, Simon ? demande-t-il les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.

- Euh… Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

- En effet. " dit-il d'une voix rauque et suave.

Il se rapproche de moi en me collant contre le mur jusqu'à ce que son torse soit collé contre ma poitrine. Une main contre le mur, l'autre tenant la mienne et son regardant planté dans le mien, je me rends compte qu'il est torse nu.

" Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, Simon. C'était en effet une grosse erreur de ta part, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

- Dray'… murmurai-je en rougissant.

- Je me vengerai je te le promets mais là, c'est trop tôt pour prendre ma vengeance. Je n'arriverai pas à bien en profiter… Je vais me recoucher.

- Ah non ! Je…

- Ca n'était pas une question. Je dors, tu restes ici, et après tu me dis pourquoi tu as décidé de me réveiller aussi tôt.

- Et moi la dedans, j'ai mon mot à dire ?

- Pas du tout. "

Il m'attrape sous les épaules et le genou et me soulève du sol en me portant dans ses bras. Il me pose sur son lit, et après s'être séché, vient me rejoindre. Il s'installe tranquillement et se cale contre moi.

" En faite, je n'ai pas le choix de rester ?

- C'est ça.

- Et je te sers d'oreiller ?

- Oui. C'est une sorte de punition de m'avoir réveillé aussi brutalement.

- Pas tout le monde prendrait ça pour une punition… dis-je doucement pour moi-même.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il en se relevant.

- Non, euh, j'ai rien dit moi… dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Hum… Alors comme ça je suis prisé, dit-il soudain bien réveillé.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

- Alors tu l'avoue ? s'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Difficile à contredire en même temps.

- Ah oui ? demande-t-il avant un sourire encore plus grand. Tu veux avoir la chance de toucher mon corps de rêve.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ton autorisation pour le faire. Et puis, ça va les chevilles ?

- Elles vont très bien. Et bien sur que tu as besoin de mon autorisation !

- Ah ah, tu parles. Je n'en ai absolument pas besoin. La preuve, tu m'oblige à rester dans ton lit !

- Comme si tu étais contre !

- Ne détourne pas le sujet sur moi !

- Ahah ! Tu ne réponds même pas, donc tu n'es pas contre.

- Tu me fatigue.

- Allez Simon, je sais que mon corps te fait baver ! s'exclame-t-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Tu parles pour toi là ?

- Quoi, tu crois que je m'attire moi-même ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je disais, même s'il faut bien dire que tu t'aime beaucoup. Je disais ça par rapport à moi ! dis-je en imitant sa prétention.

- Ca te va très mal d'être prétentieuse et pédante. Mais, oui, moi j'avoue que tu as un beau corps et que tout les Serpentard rêvent d'être à ma place. »

Je le regarde étonnée de son aveu, et me sens rougir à vu d'œil. Je suis sûre que même dans le noir, Drago peut voir que mes joues s'empourprent. Il m'attrape et me tire contre lui, si bien que je suis à moitié sur lui. Il sourit, me regarde, replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me dit :

« Bon, je sais que tu disais ça pour te foutre de ma figure, mais je suis sérieux. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, pour ne pas dire tous, te veulent. Ils ne te touchent pas, parce que tu es si on peut dire, protégé…

- Protégé ?

- Oui. Par Severus, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Thomas, Weasley fille, Granger, le balafré, et moi. Les Serpentard ne te touchent pas car leur prince leur a ordonné de ne pas le faire, les Gryffondor ne le font pas car il y a Potter, et tout ça,… Tu ne te rends pas compte de ça, mais chaque fois que tu sors, tout le monde te regarde, te détaille, que ce soit les septième années, les sixième, les cinquième,… Tu es aussi connu que moi pour être disons, hum… la femme qui fait baver tout le monde.

- N'importe quoi je ne suis pas…

- Tu crois vraiment que je te dirais ça si ça n'était pas le cas ?

- Non, mais euh… enfin, ce n'est pas possible. Drago tu es, enfin… Toute les femmes bavent sur toi, alors que moi, je ne suis pas…

- Enfin, Marie, regarde-toi ! Même là, tu arrive habillé vite fait, à peine coiffé, non-maquillé et tu es magnifique. Si tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu serais déjà… Enfin, bon, tu m'as compris. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait la paix avec Thomas ? Seul, je peux moins bien surveiller les autres élèves qui s'approchent de toi.

- Je… Euh…

- Eh oui, c'est pour mieux te protéger. Sinon, tous les mecs essaieraient de te mettre dans leurs lits, et ça, c'est hors de question !

- Euh…

- Enfin, pas s'il ne t'aime pas pour ce que tu es intérieurement aussi et que tu l'aimes.

- En faite… Tu es le meilleur, Dray' !

- Je sais, je sais ! Non, plus sérieusement fais attention, et maintenant, laisse-moi dormir.

- Bien sur, bonne fin de nuit », dis-je en me levant.

Mais au moment où je me lève, ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et m'attire en arrière de l'autre côté du lit en me tirant un léger cri de surprise.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? me demande-t-il. Tu restes ici, tu es mon otage !

- Bon, ben je crois que je vais rester dans ce cas là…

- Vaut mieux oui. Allez viens là », dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Je viens me caler la tête contre son torse et me laisse bercer par sa respiration en repensant à notre conversation. Doucement, je m'endors d'un sommeil calme et paisible.

Je me réveille à 10h30, ma tête posée au creux de son épaule et mes jambes emmêlé aux siennes. Drago me caresse doucement les cheveux avec une douceur et une attention insoupçonnée. Je lève la tête vers lui et souris.

« Je crois que tu avais bien besoin de sommeil, me dit-il.

- Oui, je crois. Je ne t'ai pas gêné ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Tu t'es couché à quelle heure hier soir ?

- Euh… En faite, plutôt ce matin. C'était 2h30.

- Quoi ? Et tu te lèves à 8h30 pour venir me lever pour faire je en sais quoi alors que tu as à peine dormis ?

- Euh… C'est à peu près ça oui.

-Tu es infernale ! J'ai bien fait d'insister pour que tu reste dormir. Te connaissant tu ne serais pas allé te coucher.

- En effet, probablement pas. On va déjeuner ?

- Oui, bien sur. »

Nous nous levons et partons petit-déjeuner en rencontrant plusieurs Serpentard étonnés de nous voir sortir de sa chambre ensemble. Drago leur adresse un sourire vainqueur et un regard noir pour leurs signifier de ne rien dire et de ne pas m'approcher. Nous déjeunons tranquillement en parlant de choses et d'autres. Puis sortons de la Grande Salle et nous arrêtons dans le hall d'entrée.

« Dis, je voulais sortir un peu de Poudlard, tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Sortir ?

- Oui, allez ailleurs. J'ai préparé un pique-nique. C'est pour ça que je suis venue ce matin, pour te demander.

- Ah. Si tu veux, mais un endroit avec de l'eau, parce qu'il commence à faire chaud là.

- Comme tu veux. Je vais chercher le pique-nique, et me changer et j'arrive. »

Je pars vite dans ma chambre, et comme je l'ai dis, me change. Je mets une jolie robe bleu que j'ai déjà porté auparavant, attrape le panier et après l'avoir rétrécit et mis dans mon sac à main, sors du salon en veillant à laisser un mot à Severus. Ensuite, je rejoins Drago dans le hall et sors du château avec lui. Nous partons aux extrémités du lac, là où personne ne vient jamais, dans cet endroit qu'aucun élève ne connait. Nous nous installons sur une couverture posé sur le sol et sortons la nourriture en discutant. Nous prenons ensuite le temps de manger un bon petit repas en parlant des petits cancans de Poudlard, du futur, du passé,…

" Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard, Dray ?

- Hum… Ce que j'aimerais ? Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ou de potion, ici à Poudlard, mais ça me seras malheureusement impossible.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je surprise.

- Parce que ça n'est pas la voix que mon père à choisit pour moi…

- Oh ! Il changera peut être d'avis après la guerre.

- On parle de Lucuis Malefoy là ! Il ne changera jamais d'avis, je peux te l'assurer. Et toi, tu penses faire quoi, ici ? précise-t-il.

- Euh… J'aimerais faire professeur de métamorphose ou de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Hum, Severus nous aurait-il transmis sa passion pour cette matière ? dit-il en riant. Et dans ton monde, enfin, dans l'autre monde, se rattrape-t-il en voyant mon expression changer.

- Professeur d'histoire. J'aime beaucoup cette matière dans mon monde, on ne l'enseigne pas de la même façon, enfin on l'enseigne de façon moins soporifique.

- Il vaut mieux parce que là… dit-il en riant. Je t'imagine bien endormir tes élèves pour les réveiller en sursaut et être sadique comme Severus !

- Pff, n'importe quoi ! Le sadique ça serait plutôt toi !

- Je l'avoue, ça aurait surement été le cas, dit-il avec un grand sourire. On va se baigner ?

- Après, oui. Pour l'instant, je préfère rester un peu ici, dis-je en enlevant ma robe pour finir en maillot de bain vert.

- Allez, viens. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser aller me baigner seul pour pouvoir bronzer ! Ca ressemble plus à Pansy ça…

- Dray, ça ne marche plus avec moi ton jeu de l'honneur. Je ne vais pas céder à tes désires pour te prouver que je ne suis pas comme Parkinson. Désolé, mais j'ai appris à maitriser mon côté Gryffondor avec toi ", dis-je en souriant et en m'allongeant sur ma serviette de bain.

Comprenant que je ne vais pas céder, Drago s'éloigne de moi et me laisse tranquille. Je ferme aussitôt les yeux pour profiter du silence et du calme du lac. Mais le calme ne dure pas bien longtemps. Je sens une goutte d'eau tomber sur mon visage. Je pense d'abord qu'une averse ce prépare, mais en ouvrant les yeux, je me rends compte que ça n'est pas le cas. Je découvre au dessus de moi, le Serpentard pointant sa baguette sur moi.

" Je crois que j'ai une revanche à prendre ! s'écrit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh non… murmurai-je.

- Oh si ! "

D'un seul coup, un jet d'eau sort de sa baguette et m'atteint au niveau du ventre. Je me relève immédiatement et cours en direction de ma baguette. Je l'attrape et continue à courir sur le long de la rive du lac. Puis d'un seul coup, je me retourne et asperge mon ami. Je me remets ensuite à courir comme une folle en riant. Malheureusement, je me fais vite rattraper. Le Serpentard m'enroule de ses puissant bras, et me fait tomber sur le sable avant de m'arracher ma baguette et de la jeter au loin.

" Alors, tu fais moins la maligne là, hein ? demande-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Gnagna ! Je te renverse comme je veux !

- Aha, tu crois ça ? s'écrit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Euh… A moitié. Mais bon, maintenant que c'est dit…

- En effet ! dit-il en se levant après m'avoir pris dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demandai-je.

- Je me venge ! s'écrit-il.

- Oh non ! Drago s'il te plaît ! Non !

- Me supplier ne te sauveras pas Simon, s'exclame-t-il fier de sa vengeance. Bonne douche !

- Nooooonnnn ! " m'écriai-je alors qu'il me lâche dans l'eau en riant.

Il rit à gorge déployé alors que je tombe dans l'eau. Mettant préparé à la chute, je ne bois pas la tasse et décide de prendre ma vengeance immédiatement. Je cherche rapidement ses pieds et alors qu'il ne se rend compte de rien et rit encore, tire sur ceux-ci le faisant tomber entièrement dans l'eau. Je ressors la tête de l'eau et ris à mon tour en le voyant émerger.

" Ca te fait rire, Simon ? demande-t-il en prenant un faux air dédaigneux.

- Oh oui, énormément Malefoy ! répondis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

- Tu vas payer cher ton impudence jeune fille !

- Ouhh j'ai peur ! dis-je en courant dans l'eau un peu plus loin de lui.

- Tu devrais ! " s'écrit-il en me courant après.

S'en suis une course poursuite dans l'eau et une bataille d'eau. Nous nous amusons à nous couler l'un l'autre durant un long moment. Lui y arrive grâce à sa force bien plus grand que la mienne et moi, grâce à ma ruse digne d'une petite Serpentard. Bien sur, j'y parvins moins souvent que lui, mais j'y parvins et à chaque fois pousse un petit cri de joie qui agace particulièrement le Serpentard. Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de l'eau sans se soucier de moi, je me mets à courir dans sa direction. Arrivé derrière lui, je lui saute sur le dos en le faisant tomber par terre, sur le sable. A califourchon sur lui, je ris comme une folle alors que l'eau coule de mon corps jusqu'au sien.

" Espèce de grosse maligne tu es fière de toi ? demande-t-il en souriant.

- Franchement ? Oui, très. Plus que ce que tu ne le crois ! m'écriai-je en riant doucement.

- Tu comptes me laisser me relever un jour ou bien ?... demande-t-il faussement hautain.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je pensais rester là encore un long moment en fait.

- Dans ce cas… Nous allons échanger nos places ! dit-il en me basculant pour se retrouver au dessus de moi.

- Ah ! Tu n'es qu'un sale fou !

- Oh oui, tu me rends totalement fou ", dit-il d'un ton qui peut laisser sous-entendre certaines choses.

Je rougis doucement et souris en essayant de cacher mon visage rougissant. Pour faire diversion, j'attrape discrètement un peu d'eau non loin de nous et lui l'a met sur la tête. Ses cheveux dégoulinent d'eau et tombe vers moi de façon rebelle et sexy. Je regrette aussitôt mon geste car je sens la revanche arriver. Il prend lui aussi de l'eau et m'en mets sur le visage avec un grand sourire. Ensuite, il s'amuse à dessiner les lignes de mon visage en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago s'assoit et me tire contre lui toujours en silence. Il attrape le panier non loin de nous, et cherche les parts de gâteau au chocolat. Il les prend et s'amuse à les approcher de ma bouche avant de les mettre dans la sienne.

" Tu es méchant ! Allez donne m'en un peu.

- Hum ça dépend ! Est-ce que je suis méchant alors ?

- Non, du tout. Tu es le plus gentil homme de Poudlard !

- Hum… Et ?...

- Quoi ? Tu es avide de compliments dis donc. Bon, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Comme je le disais : tu es le plus gentil homme de Poudlard, le plus prétentieux aussi ! Je rigole, je rigole ! m'écriai-je alors qu'il s'apprête à me faire des chatouilles.

- Hum… Tu disais donc ?

- Que tu es le plus avide de compliments, celui qui me fait faire le plus de choses étranges ou folle, disons, surement le plus intelligent et le plus désiré aussi ! Bon, je peux avoir ma part de gâteau maintenant ?

- Hum… Bon allez tiens, ouvre la bouche ! " dit-il en mettant une part dans ma bouche.

Je ferme les yeux et déguste le bon gâteau au chocolat que Drago a choisit. Ensuite, je tends ma main vers le panier pour en prendre une autre part mais Drago tape sur ma main avant que je ne l'atteigne. Je le regarde et lève un sourcil interrogateur qui le fait beaucoup rire.

" Laisse-moi en prendre un peu, Dray' ! S'il te plait !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui te donne.

- D'accord. Alors tu veux bien m'en donner un bout, s'il te plait ?

- D'accord, mais je veux quelque chose en contrepartie.

- Hum quoi ?

- Euh… Un bisou !

- Espèce de sale profiteur !

- Je ne démens pas. Alors ?

- C'est d'accord. Donne m'en maintenant !

- Nan, je veux d'abord mon bisou.

- Okay, viens là alors, dis-je en prenant son menton dans ma main pour le tirer vers moi.

- Tiens, ton gâteau ! "

Il pose morceaux par morceaux des petits bouts de gâteaux sur ma langue en veillant à ce qu'ils ne soient pas trop gros pour ne pas m'étouffer. Il joue quelques instants avec mon désire de manger ces délicieux mets qu'il me tend. Nous restons ainsi longtemps à jouer, à nous taquiner et à parler puis allons-nous baigner une nouvelle fois. Au alentour de 18h30, nous retournons lentement vers le château pour l'atteindre une demi-heure plus tard. Drago me laisse aller tranquillement me reposer dans ma chambre et part lui-même dans la sienne. Arrivée dans mes appartements, je pose le panier et m'assois dans mon fauteuil à côté de Severus en posant la tête contre le dossier et en fermant les yeux.

" T'es crevé toi non ?

- Ouai un peu. On s'est beaucoup dépensé avec Dray'. Maintenant, j'ai la flemme d'aller promener les chiens ! Je crois que j'irais demain, aujourd'hui je vais laisser Prince aller où il veut.

- Flemmarde va !

- Eh ! T'as qu'à y aller toi ! C'est presque toujours moi qui y vais et j'emmène à chaque fois ton chien !

- Pas à chaque fois !

- Presque !

- C'est vrai. Mais faut bien que j'en profite, c'est une sorte de paiement pour pouvoir partager mes appartements.

- Qu-quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! Que je fasse quelque chose ou non, tu n'as pas le choix de me supporter !

- Malheureusement…

- Eh ! criai-je en me jetant sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, crevette ?

- Crevette ?

-Eh ouai ! Regarde t'es à moitié couché sur moi, et je te sens à peine. Mais je ne dirais pas non pour que tu descendes quand même, me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie et que je dis non ?

- Eh ben, je te virerais !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, dis-je en riant.

- Tu en doute, me demande-t-il.

- Non, en faite, non. Après tout tu es un serpent, tu es capable de tellement de choses ! m'exclamai-je en souriant.

- Tu l'es aussi je te rappelle, crevette !

- En effet. Tu compte m'appeler crevette longtemps ?

- Toute ta vie ! Sauf si tu deviens une baleine, ce qui est fort peu probable.

- Pff ! Tu es fatiguant, tu le sais ? Bon, on va peut être y aller, non ?

- Où ça ?

- Bah manger !

- Ah oui. Bah faut que tu descendes de moi dans ce cas !

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui devais me faire descendre ! dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

- J'aurais trop peur de te faire mal, crevette ! Après tout t'es toute fragile, dit-il en souriant pour m'agacer.

- Pardon ? Moi fragile ? Répète ça !

- C'est tellement facile de t'énerver et de te faire croire des choses ! Tu crois vraiment que je pense ça ?

- Euh… Un peu, oui.

- Imbécile va ! Tu n'es pas le moins du monde fragile et encore moins faible. Okay, la crevette ?

- Oui, dis-je en souriant. Merci.

- Pour ?

- Pour me dire ça. Ca me fait du bien. Tu sais que je n'ai pas une grande confiance en moi, et ce genre de parole, surtout venant de toi ou de Dray', me font beaucoup de bien. Merci.

- Y'a pas d'quoi. Allez, maintenant dégage crevette, j'ai faim !

- Morfale !

- J'assume totalement. Et puis tu n'es pas mieux !

- J'assume aussi.

- Aha, allez, allons-y. "

Nous sortons tout deux de nos appartements et marchons côte à côte jusqu'à la Grande Salle en discutant doucement et discrètement. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il me lance un regard mauvais et méprisant pour la forme, et s'en va. Toujours pour la forme, je lève les yeux au ciel et rejoins les Gryffondor en soupirant. Je m'assois, et immédiatement, Ginny se penche vers moi et me dit :

" Vous êtes vraiment deux bons comédiens Rogue et toi ! Personne n'as compris à quel point vous êtes proche et ils croient plutôt que vous ne vous aimez pas et que vous faites tout pour vous embêter mutuellement !

- Aha, c'est un peu ça pour le fait de s'embêter. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, on est trop fort ! En même temps, lorsqu'on est occlumens, il faut être bon acteur, ça va ensemble, non ?

- Oui, sûrement. "

Le repas continue tranquillement. Je parle surtout avec Hermione et Ginny, mais aussi avec Thomas, Harry et Neville. En fait, je parle un peu avec tout le monde sauf Ron, car je n'ai pas de grande affinité avec lui contrairement aux autres. A la fin du repas, je retourne dans ma chambre et finie par me décider à aller sortir Prince. Je propose à Severus et Black de venir mais Severus me répond qu'il le sortira demain et qu'on aurait cas y aller ensemble. Je pars donc seule hors du château. Je traverse d'abord le parc où je manque de faire une crise cardiaque quand un élève arrive derrière moi, me soulève et me repose avant de mettre ses mains sur mes yeux.

" Qui est l'imbécile qui m'a fait une tel peur ? m'écriai-je.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Bon, je sais, il est plus court que les autres mais c'est la condition pour pouvoir lire plus rapidement alors… Bref, dites-moi vite ce que vous pensez, j'ai hâte de le savoir.<p>

Je me suis vraiment fait plaisir à écrire ce passage. J'ai même ris en me relisant car j'avais oublié certaines petites choses et répliques. Drago et Severus me font rire personnellement :p Et Blaise aussi ! Je l'imagine vraiment fou mais très gentil. Bon, seul moment où Drago m'a soulé, c'était lorsqu'il disait : " ma petite Marie " en se moquant ( oui oui, je sais que c'est moi qui écris mais bon, il m'a quand même soulé ! :p ).

Hum, et que pensez-vous des animaux de nos héros ? J'aimerais bien savoir. Je suis curieux/se.

Et la relation de Severus et Marie ? Et de Drago et Marie ? Et Thomas ? Il n'a pas été très présent celui-là pour ce chapitre et je crois que l'on ne le verra pas trop lors du prochain aussi mais bon… Dites-moi, avec qui pensez-vous que Marie va finir ? Ou va sortir ? ( sans forcément finir avec )

Et une question, qui est votre personnage préféré dans cette histoire ? Et celui/celle, que vous aimez le moins ?

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en gros ) Bisous à tous et à toutes et bonne journée :)

Mathilde : bien joué, je suis effectivement une femme. Je répondrais à ta review dans le prochain chapitre que j'essayerai de mettre en une semaine ( j'ai envie d'y répondre dès maintenant mais... il ne faut pas ! ;) ) Allez, bisous à toi et à bientôt :)


	16. Joyeux anniversaire !

Salut salut ! Vous allez bien ? Moi niquel ! Je viens de finir mon boulot d'été, ouf, c'était chaud ) Bon voilà, je m'étais donné comme objectif de poster un chapitre en moins de temps que d'habitude et comme j'ai bien avancé sur mes autres textes et sur celui-là, je peux poster :)

Je remercie de nouveau tout ceux qui m'apportent leur soutiens, mes amis,… Parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir lorsque l'on me dit qu'on aime mon texte et qu'on me donne des critiques (constructives) qui m'aident à avance.

Mathilde : Je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours fidèle à tes commentaires et contente aussi que tu es pris la peine de répondre à mes questions. Sache que grâce à toi, en grande partie, j'ai de nouveau l'envie d'écrire sur cette fiction.

Bon, oui tu as raison, ça traine un peu avec Drago mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va venir et il y a deux ou trois choses dans ce chapitre.

Pour la relation Severus/Marie, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié mais tu te doute bien que la réponse viendra plus tard, plus vers la fin (mais pas trop non plus puisque j'ai prévu certains trucs)

Pour Thomas, enfin, eh bien je sais que ma première lectrice et amie, ne l'aimait pas trop mais on verra bien comment ça va finir :)

Voilà voilà, j'attends ta prochaine review avec hâte :)

_" Qui est l'imbécile qui m'a fait une tel peur ?" m'écriai-je._

« Imbécile ? C'est méchant dis donc !

- Blaise !

- En personne ! dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement de façon théâtrale avant de prendre ma main et d'y poser un léger baiser.

- T'es bête ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Euh… Je… J'étais venu me promener et là je vais rentrer dans ma salle commune, et toi ?

- Bah, je vais promener mon chien. D'ailleurs, je vais te laisser parce qu'il commence à s'impatienter.

- Okay ! A bientôt. »

Je m'en vais d'un côté et lui de l'autre. _Il était étrange là… Bah, je lui demanderais de m'expliquer plus tard. _Quelques minutes plus tard, je croise Hermione avec qui je parle environ deux minutes avant de partir à nouveau. Je me transforme en chien-loup et cours quelques minutes avec Prince avant d'apercevoir Harry assit sur un grand rocher les jambes pendantes. J'approche lentement de lui jusqu'à me mettre à côté de lui en scrutant l'horizon. Il me regarde effaré et je me souviens qu'il ne sait rien de ma condition d'Animagi. Je me métamorphose sous ses yeux et demande :

" Surpris ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois un chien-loup.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Tu es attentionnée, douce et dure à la fois, ferme et joueuse,… Et beaucoup d'autres choses.

- Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ?

- Non, tu peux rester ça ne me gène pas. J'avais juste besoin d'être loin des autres…

- D'Hermione, Ron et Gin'.

- Oui c'est ça. Je ne te demande pas comment tu le sais.

- Effectivement, tu t'en doute.

- Oui. C'est dur, tu sais, me dit-il après un long silence.

- Je le sais. Ai confiance en toi Harry, et n'oublie pas tes amis, ils te seront d'une grande utilité. Les amis sont ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans la vie, avec la famille et la personne que l'on aime.

- Merci, je m'en souviendrais.

- Et sache aussi que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. C'est souvent plus facile de parler aux gens qui sont un peu plus extérieurs à la situation. Même si je suis beaucoup concernée, ce n'est pas de la même façon.

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Mais ne l'oublie pas, ça n'est pas une proposition en l'air, une proposition juste pour faire bonne figure.

- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca te gène de rester un peu avec moi ? Ca me fait du bien de parler avec toi…

- Ca ne me gène pas le moins du monde, dis-je avant d'ordonner à Prince de retourner au château.

- Et pour Malefoy ? demande-t-il.

- Quoi pour Malefoy ?

- Il ne va pas te…euh… faire la gueule ?

- Parce que je suis avec toi ? Ah ah, il n'aurait pas intérêt. Tu sais très bien que je ne me laisserais pas faire. En plus, nous sommes souvent ensemble alors ça ne change pas.

- Oui, mais là on est juste tout les deux…

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu sous-entends, mais Drago a changé, surtout vis-à-vis de moi.

- C'est vrai. Mais il peut être… Jaloux.

- Jaloux ? Ah ah. On parle de Drago et moi là !

- Justement. Je suis désolé de te dire ça Marie, mais tu ne semble te rendre compte de rien. Peut être que lui-même ne se rend compte de rien, mais il y a quelque chose de fort entre vous. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amitié ou plus mais il y a quelque chose et je ne suis pas le seul à le dire. Et pourtant tu sais que je déteste Malefoy, qu'il est mon pire ennemi, enfin presque, et que je ne veux pas vraiment que mes amies sortent avec lui…

- Hum… Tout ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est une très grande amitié, une magnifique amitié, dis-je sincèrement.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis. Bon et toi, avec Gin', tout ce passe bien ?

- C'est euh… dur en ce moment, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

- Oui, elle est géniale. "

Nous continuons à parler durant plus de deux bonnes heures avant que je ne lui fasse entendre que nous devrions y aller car nous avons cours le lendemain et qu'il commence à se faire tard. Il me raccompagne gentiment devant ma porte et me demande :

" Ca va aller avec Rogue ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en sortir vivante. Il ne va pas me tuer parce que je suis revenue plus tard que d'habitude.

- Tu veux que je… demande-t-il sans en avoir la moindre envie.

- Non, ça ira. Je ne vais pas t'infliger ça alors que je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ta tasse de thé.

- Merci. Bon, je te laisse alors. Bonne nuit.

- Merci, toi aussi. Et fais attention à Rusard et sa maudite chate ! dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. "

Je le regarde s'en aller, prends une grande respiration et entre dans mes appartements. Je ne suis pas surprise de découvrir Severus au milieu de la pièce les mains sur les hanches me regardant sévèrement. _En faite, je savais qu'il était là, et dans cette position, je l'avais vu._

_Et tu avais vu mes émotions ? _

_Euh… Oui j'avais vu, enfin sentit ton agacement._

_Et ça t'amuse jeune fille ? _

_M'amuser de toi, moi ? Jamais ! Allez c'est bon, tu savais très bien où j'étais et avec qui, et c'est ça qui t'énerve ! _

_Je… Non ! _

_Oh que si ! Je te connais Sev'. Enfin, voyons, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Harry mais ça n'est pas une raison pour m'empêcher d'être avec lui ! J'ai le droit. Je suis assez grande, et il a besoin de parler. En plus c'est mon ami alors…_

_Eh eh ! C'est moi qui étais censé te disputer pour être en retard, pas le contraire ! _

_Trop tard. Non sérieusement Sev', ne m'empêche pas d'être avec Harry, je sais qu'il ne t'est pas si désagréable que ça. Enfin, je ne dis pas non plus que tu l'adore, hein ! _

_Hum… _

_Eh !_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu fais la tête ? _

_Ca dépend._

_De ? _

_Toi._

_Ca te dis on arrête ce jeu de gamin et tu t'expliques ?_

_De si tu viens promener Black et Prince avec moi demain ! _

_Pff ! Tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur ! _

_Alors ? _

_C'est d'accord. Sinon, tu ne sais pas ce que je peux offrir à Dray' pour son anniversaire le 5 juin ?_

_Hum… _

_Ouai, je vois… Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. _

_Toi aussi, crevette. _

_Gnagna ! _

J'attrape un oreiller et le lui lance dessus avant de partir en courant dans ma chambre en évitant celui qu'il m'envoie dessus. Je souris intérieurement, me change et pars directement me coucher. Je m'endors aussitôt fatiguée par la longue et magnifique journée que j'ai passée.

La semaine suivante se déroule plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Entre les cours, les devoirs et les amis je ne vois même pas le temps passer. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi. J'ai décidé de me rendre à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui pour tenter de trouver des idées de cadeaux d'anniversaire pour Drago. J'y vais à 13 heures et commence à arpenter les boutiques, avide de trouver un cadeau à Drago et de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Je me rends dans la boutique où nous étions allés tous les deux le jour de la sortie et cherche des idées. Je choisis une magnifique chemise à carreaux verte, noire et blanche assez moulante. Ensuite, je change de boutique et en visite d'autres avant d'arriver par hasard dans celle de l'animalerie. Je regarde un peu partout dans l'animalerie avant de me faire aborder par le gérant du magasin. C'est un homme maigrichon, barbu, à l'allure quelque peu négligée. Ses cheveux sont gris-noirs, en batailles, son visage tendu et anguleux.

" Bonjour mademoiselle, vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

- Euh… Non, pas particulièrement. En faite, je veux faire un cadeau à un ami, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées, je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi je suis dans cette boutique.

- Parce que c'est ici que vous allez trouver votre bonheur ! dit-il avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'un homme fin comme lui peut en avoir.

- Je l'espère, dis-je sans conviction.

- Moi aussi. Bon, comment est votre ami ?

- Physiquement ou moralement ?

- Plutôt moralement.

- Bien. Alors c'est un jeune homme froid, dur et sévère extérieurement. Il est très maniéré, poli, insolent, courtois et hautain… Mais en opposition, à l'image qu'il renvoie de lui, il est intérieurement gentil, généreux, amical, respectueux, attentionné et tant d'autres choses. Il est aussi d'une intelligence rare et apprend à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Hum, je vois… Je pense savoir ce qu'il vous faut, attendez-moi là, s'il vous plait. "

L'homme s'en va au fond de l'animalerie et me laisse seule quelques minutes. Au début, je reste là à l'attendre sans bouger, mais je ne résiste pas longtemps à l'appel des animaux suppliant enfermés dans les cages. Je m'approche d'abord des chats que je caresse doucement, puis des hiboux, ensuite je retourne vers les chats et c'est à ce moment que le vendeur revient avec un sourire fier.

" J'ai trouvé ce qui lui correspond. C'est un berger allemand de sorcier à poils longs. Allez, viens là ! " dit-il pour que le chien sorte de derrière lui.

L'animal passe lentement sa petite tête, me regarde, me juge et sort doucement de sa cachette. Il s'approche un peu de moi et s'arrête à un mètre pour s'assoir par terre avec beaucoup de classe. Il me fixe de ses yeux verts profond en me jaugeant. Je n'esquisse pas un geste, non pas que j'ai peur, mais j'attends qu'il m'offre sa confiance lui-même ce qu'il n'a apparemment, pas envie de faire pour l'instant.

" Il est parfait, dis-je enthousiasme. C'est exactement mon ami en… en chien. Mais, en quoi est-il un chien de sorcier, enfin, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui les différencie.

- Un chien de sorcier peut encore mieux ressentir vos émotions, vos désirs et vos pensées. Pour ça il faut que le chien et son maitre se rapproche, bien sur.

- Ah, mon chien doit en être un alors.

- Ils peuvent aussi faire toutes sortes de choses magiques, des choses que les chiens de moldus ne peuvent pas faire.

- Oh… dis-je impressionnée.

- Mais je dois vous informer de quelque chose, ce chien a un don particulier. Il peut voir et communiquer avec les morts. Malheureusement, il nous est impossible de communiquer avec lui alors…

- Hum… Il vous est impossible… murmurai-je pour moi-même. Je le prends, s'il veut de moi, je le prends. "

Je m'accroupis et le regard droit dans les yeux en attendant un signe de sa part. Puis comme pour approuver, il baisse doucement la tête et la relève tout en me fixant. Je me relève et regarde cette fois le vendeur.

" Ce chien est parfait. Intelligent, classe, beau, ne faisant pas confiance au premier abord,… Je suis sûre que nous arriverons à nous comprendre. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il n'a pas de nom, il faut lui en donner un. Tenez voici sa laisse, je vous l'attache peut être ?

- Non, c'est bon, je l'a prends, mais je ne pense pas que je vais la lui mettre. Tenez, dis-je en lui tenant l'argent.

- Merci. J'ai vu que vous appréciez les animaux…

- Euh… Oui.

- N'hésitez pas à venir voir ici si je n'ai pas de petits travails à vous proposer, si vous en avez besoin. Je sens que vous auriez un très bon feeling avec les animaux comme avec les humains. Je suis sur que vous trouveriez celui qui va avec l'autre.

- Merci, j'y penserais. Au revoir. "

Je fais gentiment et poliment signe au chien de bien vouloir me suivre et sors du magasin derrière lui. Nous marchons côte à côte un petit moment. Il semble savoir que je me rends à Poudlard et est donc surpris lorsque je me détourne du chemin en direction de la forêt. Je m'enfonce un petit peu à l'intérieur et m'arrête. Je fixe le chien, et me métamorphose en chien-loup. Le chien s'est assit devant moi et me fixe. Je m'assois moi-même et le regarde avec respect et amicalité. Nous nous fixons un long moment en silence puis je décide d'ouvrir moi-même la conversation.

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Marie Simon.

- Enchanté, Marie. Tu es donc ma nouvelle maitresse ? demande-t-il avec un ton dédaigneux.

- Euh non, pas vraiment. Et puis, je n'aime déjà pas vraiment qu'on utilise ce nom là. Mais disons que tu rencontreras plus tard celui avec qui tu partageras ta vie.

- Hum… Je suis un cadeau en fait ?

- En quelque sorte. Un très beau et bon cadeau d'après moi.

- Hum…Peut-il aussi se transformer ?

- Oui, je le lui ai appris.

- C'est pour ça que tu disais qu'on saurait se comprendre ?

- Oui, et puis, tu me le rappelle de plus en plus.

- Tu l'as déjà dis, dit-il froidement.

- Je le sais, mais c'est de plus en plus frappant alors… Bon, je suppose que tu l'as deviné, nous allons à Poudlard. J'y étudie. Je partage mes appartements avec un professeur, deux chiens, un chat et un hibou.

- Ca en fait du monde… Je suppose que je ne vais jamais être tranquille là dedans, marmonne-t-il assez fort pour que je l'entende.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras que deux semaines à y passer. Malheureusement, il va falloir être discret par rapport à Drago, ton futur euh… compagnon ?

- En gros je vais devoir rester enfermé durant deux semaines pour finir avec un jeune homme qui m'enfermera aussi.

- Oh non, surtout pas. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il te traine mal. Tu pourras sortir comme tu veux, où tu veux, quand tu veux, mais je veux qu'il ne nous voit pas trop ensemble. Il ne faut pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Je te le montrerai pour que tu puisses le reconnaitre. De toute manière, tu n'auras pas de mal de te souvenir de lui…

- Bien.

- Je compte donc sur toi pour ne pas t'enfuir, car autant dire que je te retrouverai forcément. Entre mes deux chiens, le prof qui vit avec moi et moi-même, je ne pense pas que tu pourrais nous échapper. Non pas que je sous-estime tes compétences, bien au contraire. Bon, allons-y que je te fasse un peu visiter sans qu'on nous voit. Les autres élèves sont en train de manger, nous allons pouvoir profiter de cela pour être seul. "

Je me re métamorphose et sors de la forêt en prenant la direction de Poudlard. Arrivée, je lui fais visiter une grande partie du château puis le laisse aller se balader avant de me rendre moi-même dans la Grande Salle avec 30 minutes de retard. Je m'assois à la table des Gryffondor et parle avec eux en tentant de faire abstractions des regards curieux de Severus, Drago, Blaise et des autres. Une heure plus tard, je sors de la Grande Salle pour aller dans mes appartements et attendre Severus et Drago qui arrivent près à me demander pourquoi j'étais en retard. Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil avec Berlioz sur les genoux en attendant mes deux hommes bien trop curieux qui ne tardent pas à faire leur entrée. La porte s'ouvre au bout de deux minutes sur les deux hommes que je regarde en souriant. Ils viennent tout deux prendre place dans le canapé en continuant à me fixer en attendant que je leur explique. Je continue à sourire et à caresser mon chat en les faisant patienter le plus possible pour les embêter.

" Bon, tu nous explique ? demande Drago qui s'impatiente.

- Ah la la, tu manque de patience mon cher, dis-je en souriant, heureuse de pouvoir l'agacer. J'étais seulement partie me promener.

- Et tu es arrivé 30 minutes en retard à cause d'une promenade ?

- Oui. J'étais avec Prince, je n'ai pas vu l'heure et je me suis baignée alors… Nous sommes allés loin tous les deux, plus loin que là où nous avons pique-niquer la semaine dernière. Et puis, j'avais pris quelques bouquins alors…

- Ah, dans ce cas je comprends mieux ! dit-il en se laissant prendre au jeu.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait cet après-midi ? "

Je me dépêche de détourner la conversation car je sais bien que Severus n'est pas dupe et qu'il sait que je leur mens. Drago reste avec nous durant une bonne heure avant de retourner dans la sienne. Après son départ, je sens le regard de Severus posé sur moi. Il attend une explication.

" Je suis allé chercher son cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Je m'en doutais. Et alors ? Tu as trouvé ?

- Oui, tu le verras surement dans pas longtemps. Il ne devrait pas tarder. D'ailleurs je vais aller voir si je le trouve. " dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Severus hausse un sourcil et me lance un regard interrogateur qui me fait beaucoup rire. Je lui fais signe que je reviens et sors de la pièce pour partir chercher le chien. A peine sortie du château, je métamorphose et sens directement son odeur.

" Tu me cherche, humaine ?

- Oui, mais appelle-moi Marie.

- Hum… Que me veux-tu ?

- Eh bien, il se fait tard et je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

- Bien. Je te suis alors. "

Je me re métamorphose en humaine et entre dans le château suivit du berger allemand. J'ouvre la porte de mes appartements et m'écarte pour le laisser passer. Il entre et vient s'assoir avec une grande classe au milieu de la pièce en jaugeant Severus du regard.

" Je te présente Severus Rogue, le professeur qui partage mes appartements.

- Tu inverses les rôles, ma chère. C'est toi qui partage mes appartements.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Severus.

- C'est un chien de sorcier, non ?

- Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

- Ca ce voit. Il parait noble et très bien élevé. J'ai l'impression de voir Drago en chien, espérons qu'il ai le même fond.

- J'en suis convaincue. Tu as trouvé ce que tu allais lui offrir ?

- Toujours pas.

- Eh bien, j'ai ma petite idée… "

Je lui expose mon idée qu'il trouve génial, puis regarde le chien pour voir si ça lui convient mais il a l'air de ne pas vraiment être interressé. Quelques minutes après, je propose à Severus de présenter Black et Prince au futur chien de Drago. J'appelle les deux animaux concernés qui arrivent en quelques secondes. Black étant méfiant reste un peu en retrait alors que Prince s'approche directement. Doucement, il vient se poster devant le berger allemand et incline singulièrement la tête pour le saluer. L'autre fait de même et semble surpris par le comportement poli et amical de Prince. Je souris, puis propose à Severus de les laisser seul pour qu'ils fassent connaissance. Nous allons donc nous coucher après s'être mutuellement souhaité bonne nuit.

Le weekend et les deux semaines suivantes passent très rapidement. A peine sortie des cours, je doit me mettre à mes devoirs, m'occuper des chiens, en savoir plus sur Kovu. Oui, Kovu, c'est le nom que je lui ai donné. Nous nous sommes un peu rapproché et il a voulu que je lui donne un nom car c'était embêtant de ne jamais savoir comment je devais l'appeler. Sinon, je passe le reste de mon temps avec Severus, Drago, Blaise, ou mes amis de Gryffondor. Mais surtout, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot qui paye bien à Pré-au-Lard qui me servira à payer les cadeaux de Drago et peut être s'il en reste assez à payer mes futurs frais de cours, de nourriture,… Cette semaine est la première de juin et je commence à préparer l'anniversaire de Drago. J'ai demandé à Severus et à Dumbledore d'avoir la salle commune des Serpentard et de pouvoir y faire une fête surprise le samedi 5 juin, et j'ai commencé à préparer la décoration en la cachant grâce à des sortilèges puissant que Dumbledore m'a appris pour l'occassion. J'ai prévu la nourriture, les boissons, la musique, les invités,… A chacun des moments où je dois perfectionner des choses dans leur salle commune, je charge Blaise d'éloigner discrètement Drago. Samedi, je l'éloignerai moi-même du château pour revenir vers 20 heures, le raccompagner dans sa chambre et finir par trouver la surprise et faire la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin. Il faut donc que je parte dès 9 heures ou 10 heures au plus tard et que je trouve ce que l'on peut faire durant toute la journée. Je passe donc toute la semaine à demander à tout le monde s'ils connaissent des endroits où aller, des choses que nous pourrions faire ce weekend. Severus lui-même cherche des idées, des lieux, toutes sortes de choses. Je vais même voir Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil. Après tout, il est un homme sage et de bons conseils alors on ne sait jamais. J'arrive finalement à me dire que je commencerais par lui donner son cadeau, puis nous transplanerons dans un charmant petite village dans lequel se trouve un beau luxueux restaurant. Ensuite nous irons voir un match de Quidditch de ce qui semble être son équipe préféré et après, j'improviserai si ça n'est pas l'heure. J'ai même pensé à lui acheter des vêtements pour le restaurant, le match et la fête. Mais pour pouvoir payer tout ces cadeaux et le restaurant chic, j'ai du beaucoup travailler. J'ai souvent travaillé de nuit, après les cours ou le weekend. J'ai cumulé les deux offres de travail qu'on m'avait proposé, c'est-à-dire, celle à l'animalerie et celle dans le magasin de vêtements. J'y fais de la vente, de la comptabilité, du rangements, de l'entretien, du manequinat, de la photographie,… Bref, je travaille tellement que non seulement j'ai assez d'argent pour les cadeaux mais en plus j'en ai encore pour un dernier cadeau et pour économiser. Le dernier cadeau que je choisis, est une bel gourmette en argent pour homme sur laquelle est écrit le nom de mon ami. Mais bien sur, c'est une gourmette magique. Lorsque Drago en aura besoin ou le voudra, la gourmette lui montrera des épisodes de sa vie. Je l'ai, bien sur, mis dans une magnifique boite couleur argent sur laquelle j'ai rajouté un nœud vert foncé.

Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi soir et je suis à la table des Gryffondor pour dîner. Je discute avec Hermione et Ginny qui ont tenu à m'aider à préparer la fête de Drago, enfin, surtout Ginny. Je ne sais pour qu'elles raisons, Ginny apprécie beaucoup plus Drago qu'avant et Hermione s'entend mieux avec Blaise depuis le bal où ils ont dû danser ensemble. Du coup, elle l'a aidé à organiser la soirée pour Drago.

" Bon, en tout cas, je crois que tout est presque près. On aura largement le temps de terminer demain lorsque tu fêteras son anniversaire, dit Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu du coup ?

- Aha, c'est une surprise Gin', je te l'ai déjà dit. En revanche, vous êtes toujours sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas de m'aider à tout décorer, ou plutôt d'aider les Serpentard ?

- Non pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis de toute façon nous allons juste ammener les décos devant la salle commune et Blaise se chargera du reste, m'explique Hermione.

- Bon, tant mieux alors, m'exlamai-je exténuée.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu sais. Tu as l'air morte, et je pense qu'il faudrait être en forme pour demain, me dit gentiment Ginny.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ces travaux m'ont tués. Bonne nuit les filles. "

Je me lève de table sans même avoir fini mon dessert, évite le regard accusateur de Severus, souris à Drago, et sors de la Grande Salle. A peine arrivée dans ma chambre, je me change d'un coup de baguette, et m'affale sur le lit sans même avoir fermé la porte. Je m'endors en quelques minutes à peine et tombe rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, je me réveille à 7h30 du matin et me lève directement. Je m'habille d'une belle petite robe argent simple et chic. J'enfile des chaussures à talons de la même couleur, me maquille légérement et mets les bijoux en argent que Drago m'a offert un mois auparavant. J'attrape ensuite le sac dans lequel j'ai placé les cadeaux et toutes sortes d'objets pouvant être utiles. J'ai aussi pris un Portoloin spécial utilisable plusieurs fois que Dumbledore m'a prêté pour l'occasion. _C'est vraiment un homme infiniment gentil, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. _Il est 8 heures, et j'ai décidé que je devais être dans la chambre à Drago dans dix minutes maximum pour pouvoir le réveiller et qu'on parte au maximun à 10 heures pour un vol jusqu'au restaurant. Je m'approche de Kovu et lui dit :

" Je vais passé la journée et la soirée avec Drago, j'aimerai que tu sois ici demain matin pour que je te transmette à lui. En attendant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. A demain, et bonne soirée. "

Je m'en vais en lui lançant un sourire joyeux, réveillée et heureuse au vu de la magnifique journée et soirée qui s'annonce. Je descends tout sourire aux cachots, entre dans la salle commune et marche jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. J'ouvre doucement la porte et me faufile à l'intérieur de la chambre du Serpentard. J'avance jusqu'à son lit, et me couche à côté de mon ami. Je pose un léger baiser sur ses joues pour le réveiller en douceur.

" Salut toi ! Bien dormis ?

- Hum… Pas assez à mon goût, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Ca n'est jamais assez pour toi, Dray'. Ne te plains pas, je t'ai réveillé en douceur.

- Oui, ça c'est bien. On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé d'ailleurs ?

- Ahah, ça c'est une surprise. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on part à 10 heures au plus tard, alors on a le temps. Je suis venue en avance parce que je savais que tu mettrais du temps à te lever.

- Tu as bien fait.

- Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui. Tu as raison puisque maintenant tu vas rester ici dormir un peu avec moi. Ca fait deux semaines que je te vois à peine, on dirait que tu as disparus de la circulation.

- J'ai du travailler.

- Pour ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-moi.

- Je voulais te faire une belle surprise.

- Et tu as dû travailler deux semaines pour ça ? Autant de temps ? Jour et nuit ? Mais tu es folle ! Il ne fallait pas ! Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt, je t'en aurais empêché.

- Mais bien sur. Je serais venue te voir pour te dire que je travaillais beaucoup pour te payer un bon souvenir et qu'il fallait me dire d'arrêter.

- Eh bien oui.

- Bien sur, j'allais te le dire. Tu me vois franchement venir te dire ça ?

- Non. Sauf en rêve peut être !

- Tu rêves de moi, alors ? dis-je en riant.

- Toutes les nuits ! s'écrit-il en se jetant sur moi pour rire.

- Tu es un grand malade ! m'exclamai-je en rigolant.

- Oui, je le sais. Bon, ça te dis de te rendormir une demi-heure ?

- Carrément !

- Tu dors ici ?

- Oui.

- Alors viens par là, dit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

- Mais !...

- Prends ça comme une taxe de passage, ou un cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Profiteur !

- Toujours. "

Je ris doucement et enfonce ma figure dans son torse puis plonge dans un léger sommeil en profitant de la chaleur et de la douceur de son corps. _Je resterai bien comme ça toute la journée… _Doucement, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et joue avec en croyant que je me suis endormie. Je le laisse faire sans rien dire et souris discrètement. La demi-heure passée, Drago dépose un doux baiser sur mon front pour me sortir de ma torpeur. Les yeux légèrement enbrumés, je lève la tête et lui souris doucement.

" Il faut se réveiller, ma belle.

- Ma belle ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais que tu fais un très bon oreiller chauffant.

- Merci. Je suppose que tu étais bien alors.

- Oh oui, très bien même. Tu n'avais pas sommeil ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas dormis.

- Comment ?...

- Je ne dormais pas, donc j'ai sentit que toi non plus.

- Ah. Désolé.

- De ?

- De t'avoir empêché de dormir et de t'avoir décoiffé aussi.

- Tu ne m'as pas du tout empêché de dormir, au contraire. Ca m'endormait, ça me berçait aussi.

- Bon, tant mieux alors.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 9h15. Je me lève dans dix minutes, prends une douche, me coiffe et je serai prêt à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. "

Nous parlons durant dix minutes, puis Drago se lève et va se doucher pendant que je mets la musique. Dix minutes plus tard, Drago sort de la salle de bain les cheveux en bataille et une serviette autour de la taille. Je baisse les yeux, et rougis surement, gênée par la tenue de mon ami. Il semble le remarquer car un sourire typiquement Malefoyen apparait sur son visage. J'enrage seule dans mon coin et je sais qu'il le sait. Il repart dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et s'habiller. Il a revêtu les vêtements que je lui ai donné, et ils lui vont très bien. Il s'est légèrement coiffé et a maintenant un style décoiffé mais ordonné. Ce nouveau style lui va à merveille et les vêtements aussi. Il est dix heures moins cinq et nous sortons tout deux de la salle commune. Lorsque nous passons la porte du château, j'aperçois Berlioz à la place prévu.

" Je reviens, je vais juste voir mon chat un peu pour lui expliquer un truc et je revins.

- Lui expliquer un truc ?

- Oui, on se comprend très bien tout les deux.

- Si tu le dis. Après tout t'es un félin alors… "

Je souris doucement et m'éloigne de lui. Arrivé devant Berlioz, je m'accroupie devant lui et sors discrètement un mot de ma poche. Je lui donne et il le prend dans sa bouche.

" Emmène vite ça à Blaise, s'il te plaît. "

Je pose un bisou sur sa tête et le regarde un instant s'éloigner avant de retourner vers Drago.

" Alors, où va-t-on ?

- Ca, c'est une surprise. Contente-toi de me suivre.

- D'accord, ma belle.

- Tu m'emmerde Dray', dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Je sais, c'est fait pour.

- Je sais, je sais. "

Nous marchons et parlons une petite heure pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard puis je me métamorphose en cheval blanc volant et le laisse monter sur mon dos avant de m'envoler dans les airs. Je laisse Drago profiter du magnifique paysage et me concentre sur l'itinéraire de mon voyage. Une heure plus tard, nous arrivons dans le centre d'une petite ville. Je conduis Drago avec précision devant un grand restaurant luxueux. Nous entrons tout les deux et nous faisons assoir à la table que j'ai réservé. La pièce est grande et ronde, au centre se trouve une piste de danse et un orchestre classique. La piste est entourée de magnifiques colonnes et a un joli parquet en bois. La table à laquelle nous sommes assis est décorée verte et argent, tout comme la pièce. Deux assiettes et une ribambelle de couverts et de verres sont disposées autour de celle-ci. Le serveur nous apporte une bouteille d'apéritif en attendant que nous choisissions le menu désiré. Je finis par opter pour une salade garnis de magret de canard et d'œufs de caille accompagné par du fois gras. En plat chaud, j'ai opté pour un gratin de courgette accompagné de tournedos saignants. Drago, lui a pris la même entrée et un pot-au-feu en plat chaud. Nous mangeons tranquillement en parlant de choses et d'autres. Notre repas est accompagné d'un verre de vin blanc pour moi et d'un de vin rouge pour Drago. En dessert, le chef nous apporte, en personne, une magnifique petite pièce montée en chocolat noir. Drago retient avec difficulté un grand sourire de lui monter aux lèvres et il me fixe, les yeux pétillant, durant quelques minutes. Je sors alors le paquet cadeau de mon sac et lui tends en souriant. Il me regarde bouche bée et au bout d'un moment le prend. Il ouvre le cadeau et après le surprise passée, le met à son poignet. Je lui explique rapidement la façon dont il marche et le regarde contente de ma surprise. Nous mangeons ensuite une partie du gâteau puis Drago se lève et s'approche de moi en me tendant gracieusement sa main.

" M'accorderiez-vous une danse, miss Simon ?

- Avec plaisir monsieur Malefoy ", dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne et me laisse emporter en direction de la piste de danse. Arrivée sur celle-ci, je me rends compte que nous sommes les seuls à y aller. Drago m'attrape par la taille et me propose sa main que j'accepte. Je pose mon autre main sur son épaule et me laisse entrainer dans une gracieuse valse. Nous dansons tellement longtemps que mes pieds commencent à me faire mal, mais la danse est tellement belle, gracieuse et confortable que je n'ose pas m'arrêter. Ce moment est magique et je sens le regard des autres clients posés sur nous, et je n'ai aucune envie de briser ce magnifique moment. Drago me rapproche peu à peu de lui jusqu'à ce que ma poitrine soit collée contre la sienne. L'orchestre accélère la cadence et Drago accélère aussi. A la fin de cette danse, Drago se détache de moi en tenant toujours ma main et dépose un léger baiser sur celle-ci avant de me raccompagner à ma chaise et de s'assoir en face. Nous restons encore quelques minutes, puis sortons du restaurant après que j'ai réussis à faire en sorte que Drago accepte que je paye l'addition. Je sors ensuite le Portoloin de mon sac et attends que Drago l'attrape.

" Comment ?...

- Dumbledore.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui. Il a accepté de me le prêter. C'est une magnifique personne.

- Oui, c'est sur. Où va-t-on ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu encore cette question alors que tu sais que je ne te dirais rien du tout ?...

- On ne sait jamais. Un moment d'inattention…

- Ni compte pas trop. Allez, attrape ça toi !

- A vos ordres chef ! "

Je ris doucement et me laisse emporter par le Portoloin jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Je ne laisse pas le temps à Drago de comprendre où nous sommes et l'emmène au travers de la foule pour entrer dans le stade. Pour l'occasion, j'ai choisis des places de première classe. Arrivés à nos places, je laisse enfin Drago respirer et reprendre ses esprits. Je l'admire me fixer avec des yeux plus que surpris.

" Tu es folle…

- Surement, oui.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû… Ca a du te coûter une fortu…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! On s'en fout totalement combien ça m'a coûté. Tout ça vaut la peine parce que tu compte beaucoup pour moi et que voir la tête de poisson que tu fais en ce moment même me fais vraiment rire.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a encore autre chose

?

- Oui, toujours. Je suis pleine de surprises et de ressources, tu le sais bien. "

Il me sourit mais n'a pas le temps de me répondre car les équipes font leur entrée sur le terrain. L'une habillé de vert et blanc, la préféré de Drago, et l'autre d'orange et rouge. Je souris intérieurement et regarde Drago découvrir avec surprise son équipe préféré.

" Tu… C'est… mon équipe préféré, dit-il étonné.

- Je sais.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Oui.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? demande-t-il interdit.

- J'ai un petit espion, dis-je avec un grand sourire. Et puis, j'étais persuadé que ce serai une équipe du haut de classement, aux couleurs verte ou argent et composée de joueur hargneux.

- Et qui est ce petit espion ?

- A ton avis.

- Ca ne peut pas être Blaise, je ne crois pas lui en avoir parlé… Je ne sais pas, franchement.

- Réfléchis. Il doit être petit, passer inaperçu de partout, être proche de moi sans que tu ne soupçonne rien,… Alors ?

- Aucune idée.

- Eh bien tu ne le sauras pas. Regarde, le match va commencer ! ", dis-je pour détourner sa curiosité.

Je souris doucement à l'idée de pouvoir avoir mon petit espion personnel sans que Drago ne soupçonne rien. _ Berlioz, tu es génial. Ce chat est vraiment intelligent, discret et doué. _Le match commence par l'ouverture du score de la part des verts. Rapidement, je trouve les postes occupés par chacun des joueurs. Je remarque particulièrement le grand attrapeur, plutôt mignon, des verts. Il cherche le vif d'or des yeux et tente de déstabilisé ses ennemi, notamment l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. D'un seul coup, son regard change de direction et j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et je détourne les yeux gêné par ce joueur quelque peu bizarre. _Il ne peut m'avoir remarqué le stade est immense, comment aurait-il pu me voir parmi tout ces supporters ? Impossible, j'ai du rêver, ou cauchemardé peut être. Son petit sourire hautain m'a désabusé. _Je reporte mon attention sur le jeu et écoute attentivement le commentateur. Les verts gagne déjà 90-20 mais tout n'est pas gagné, ils peuvent encore perdre si l'attrapeur adverse attrape le vif d'or. J'ai du mal à suivre tous les mouvements des joueurs car les attaques s'enchainent rapidement même si les verts ont une possession de balle plus élevée. Soudain, je repaire de nouveau l'attrapeur près de nous, il semble fixer un point et en même temps essayer de ne pas trop le regarder. Je vois alors le vif d'or briller dans le ciel.

" Dray', regarde ! Le vif d'or, dis-je en pointant l'objet.

- Ah oui, il faut leur montrer !

- L'attrapeur des verts l'a déjà vu. Il fait exprès de faire comme si ça n'était pas le cas. Regarde, il plonge. Il doit vouloir que l'autre attrapeur ne le voit pas et qu'il le suive.

- Oui, je pense. Il va aller très vite vers le sol et remonter en chandelle vers le vif d'or à la dernière minute pour que l'autre attrapeur soit hors d'état de nuire. Quelle technique intelligente ! Il faudra que je la teste… "

Je souris et reporte mon attention sur les deux attrapeurs. Comme prédis, le vert plongeant vers le sol dévie sa trajectoire lorsqu'il est à quelques mètres du sol à peine. L'autre attrapeur qui l'a suivit, ne peut le suivre dans son changement de trajectoire et s'aplatit contre le sol et roule sur plusieurs mètres. Aussitôt, quelques infirmières viennent voir s'il s'est fait mal et l'aide à se relever mais il est trop tard. Les vert et blanc est remonté en chandelle et attrape rapidement le vif d'or. Il fait des tours de terrain en tenant bien haut le vif d'or et parait ralentir en passant devant nous. Je ne sais si j'ai rêvé ou si ça c'est passé, mais je le vois me faire un petit clin d'œil et repartir vers ses coéquipiers pour se faire féliciter.

" J'ai rêvé ou il t'a fait un clin d'œil ? me demande Drago interloqué.

- Heu… Je pensais aussi l'avoir imaginé mais apparemment, ça n'est pas le cas. Le match t'a plu ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Je crois que je vais préparer une réunion de l'équipe pour le début de l'année prochaine pour mettre en place de nouvelles techniques qu'ils utilisent.

- Vous allez poser de grands problèmes aux autres équipes dans ce cas.

- Nous posons déjà de grands problèmes aux autres équipes !

- Oui, mais encore plus. Bon, allons-y, j'ai encore une petit surprise avant qu'on rentre.

- Encore ?

- Oui.

- Waah, tu t'es surpassée !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon allez, suis-moi. "

Je l'attrape par la main et le tire au travers des spectateurs qui tentent de sortir du stade. _Il est 18h30, il faut qu'on parte à 19h45 pour être à Poudlard à 20h45 et dans la salle commune des Serpentard aux alentours des 21h00. Parfait, tout s'enchaine parfaitement, pourvu que ça continu !_ Nous descendons les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant une sorte de portails menant en bas. Je récite une incantation spéciale qu'on m'a donnée lorsque j'ai acheté la possibilité de parler aux joueurs. Drago n'a pas le temps d'être étonné, que je le tire déjà à l'intérieur. Rapidement, nous arrivons devant les vestiaires. Je toque doucement à la porte et demande si nous pouvons entrer. La porte s'ouvre et nous découvrons les imposants joueurs de l'équipe des verts et blancs. Certains sortent à peine de la douches et portent une serviette autour de la taille, c'est le cas du joueur qui nous a ouvert. Je détourne les yeux, mais pas assez vite pour remarquer que cet homme est l'attrapeur de l'équipe.

" Dray', je crois que je vais te laisser y aller seul et que je vais t'attendre ici…

- Tu es sûre ? demande-t-il en souriant face à ma gêne.

- Certaine !

- Comme tu veu…

- Entrez. Tu dois être Drago Malefoy ? Le fils de Lucuis, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Et toi, tu es ? me demande-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Heu… Personne.

- Hum… Je ne pense pas, ma jolie. Vous entrez ?

- Vas-y Drago, je vais rester ici te dis-je.

- Oh non, tu viens avec lui ma belle, me dit l'imposant attrapeur en me tirant à la suite de mon ami avant de fermer la porte.

- Je… "

Trop tard. Je suis déjà à l'intérieur du vestiaire et l'attrapeur à fermé la porte derrière moi. Impossible de sortir. A l'intérieur, j'entends les douches couler, voit les hommes en sortir serviettes autour de la taille. Je baisse les yeux gêné et me sens légèrement rougir. Drago, lui, regarde de partout en cachant son enthousiasme tel un bon Malefoy. Mais je le connais bien, et je sens bien son excitation. L'attrapeur nous fait assoir et commence à nous parler.

" Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Damian, mais vous devez le savoir, dit-il prétentieux.

- Pas du tout, marmonnai-je pour lui rabaisser le caquet.

- Oui, bien sur, nous le savons, s'exclame Drago en me lançant un regard mi-amusé, mi-accusateur.

- Hum… Tu as l'air d'être bien hautaine, ma belle.

- Okay, Okay, moi c'est Marie, dis-je pour le faire cesser ses petits surnoms.

- Jolie prénom, ma jolie. "

Je soupire blasée et regarde Drago pour qu'il lui parle et que Damian me laisse enfin tranquille. Bien sur, il ne l'entend pas comme ça, et continue à me taquiner durant tout le temps de l'entretien. Ensuite, Drago va parler avec d'autres joueurs, et Damian nous fait visiter la partie cachée du stade. A 19h30, j'entraine Drago dehors après avoir dit au revoir aux joueurs particulièrement dragueurs de l'équipe. Mais à peine sortit, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et un joueur nous interpelle.

" Hé ! Attendez. Désolée pour les mecs, ils sont un peu… Enfin, voilà quoi. Tiens, je voulais te donner ça. C'est ma carte et celle de notre recruteur. J'ai eu vent que tu es un bon attrapeur alors quand tu auras fini tes études, si tu en as envie, n'hésite pas à faire des tests ici. Et toi aussi, si tu veux. Nous sommes que des hommes ici, mais je pense que ça ferai du bien d'avoir des femmes de caractère pour leurs rabattre le caquet. En passant, moi c'est Daï, j'ai votre âge et je suis le gardien de l'équipe.

- Merci beaucoup, enfin un qui n'a pas une estime de lui surélevé et qui ne se sent pas intouchable, dis-je en souriant.

- Oui, ils sont un peu trop fier et arrogant.

- Un peu ? Je dirais beaucoup, et encore, le mot est faible.

- Oui, c'est sur. Bon, je vais vous laisser avant que les autres ne décident de se ramener. A bientôt, j'espère. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré.

- De même. Au revoir. "

Nous le regardons partir puis partons aussi sans faire de bruit. Après être enfin sortit du stade, nous nous dirigeons vers un endroit caché pour que je puisse me métamorphoser tranquillement.

" Il était gentil Daï, dis-je pour faire la conversation.

- Mouais, ça va.

- Tu ne parais pas convaincu.

- Il faisait comme s'il n'était pas comme les autres mais il n'aurait pas dit non pour te mettre dans son lit.

- Tu es fatiguant Dray'. Je préfère qu'il soit comme ça et que je puisse dire non, surtout qu'il était gentil, poli et aimable, que ce qu'il soit comme les autres. Heureusement que tu étais là sinon je crois qu'il m'aurait sauté dessus, surtout Damian.

- C'est un très bon attrapeur !

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. J'ai juste dit qu'en dehors du terrain, il est insupportable, dragueur, hautain et arrogant.

- C'est vrai, mais il ne t'aurait pas approché.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il sait que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, je le réduisais en cendres. On y va ?

- Oui, bien sur. "

Je souris face à son changement de sujet et me métamorphose en le laissant monter sur mon dos. Nous volons tranquillement durant une petite heure avant d'arriver dans le parc du château. Nous marchons jusqu'à celui-ci et Drago me demande :

" Tu as prévu quelque chose pour manger ou il faut qu'on aille en cuisine ?

- J'ai rien prévu, mais je ferais apparaître un repas dans ta chambre pour qu'on mange tranquillement. J'ai appris de nouvelles recettes très bonnes par sortilèges.

- En fait, tu t'invites dans ma chambre c'est ça ?

- Exactement. On y va ?

- Oui."

Je souris intérieurement et tente tant bien que mal de cacher mon enthousiasme face à la surprise qui arrive. _Severus, peux-tu envoyer très vite Prince à Blaise ? _

_Oui, c'est fait, mais pourquoi ?_

_La fête, on arrive. Blaise comprendra. _

_D'accord. Je lui donnerai son cadeau demain matin. Tu me diras quand vous revenez._

_Okay. A demain ! _

Nous pénétrons dans le château lentement et je tente encore de ralentir Drago pour être sûre que Prince soit arrivé et que Blaise et les autres ai tout prévu et qu'ils aient fini. Nous croisons alors Hermione que je remercie intérieurement. Je m'approche d'elle et dis à Drago :

" Attends, je dois dire un truc à Hermione.

- Tu me rejoins dans ma chambre ?

- Non. Tu ne veux pas m'attendre plutôt ?

- Si tu veux.

- Merci ! "

Je jubile intérieurement et me rapproche d'Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

" Salut ! Vous avez pu tout finir ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Tout est parfait. Je suis partie quand Prince est arrivé, il restait quelques petits détails à perfectionner.

- Parfait.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, génial, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Ce sera une belle surprise. Les Serpentard ne vous ont pas embêtés ?

- A part Pansy, non. Ils ont fait comme si nous n'étions pas là. Je crois qu'ils ont fait de gros efforts.

- Oui, je pense. Tu es sûre que vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous ?

- Certaine.

- Bon, comme tu veux alors. A demain et merci encore. "

Je m'éloigne d'elle en souriant et me rapproche de Drago. Nous marchons en parlant jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Lorsque nous entrons, nous découvrons la salle plongée dans le noir le plus profond.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Pourquoi tout est éteint ? Je me demande ce qui leurs ai passé par la tête pour…

- Surpriiiisee ! s'exclame alors les Serpentard an allumant une faible lumière et en sortant de leurs cachettes.

- Mais que ?... C'est toi ? me demande-t-il en se m'étant face à moi.

- Non, c'est nous tous, répondis-je.

- Elle fait sa modeste mais c'est grâce à elle tout ça, dit Blaise en arrivant derrière moi et en me prenant par les épaules. C'est elle qui s'est arrangé avec Dumbledore et Rogue pour que cette fête soit possible et qu'elle puisse durer longtemps. C'est elle qui a imaginé la décoration, la nourriture, qui a rameuté des personnes de bons goûts pour nous aider, elle qui t'a éloigné pour que nous puissions tout préparer, elle qui a prévu les invitations, qui a organisé les actions de chacun,…

- Oui, enfin bon, c'est vous qui avez tout préparé, le mérite ne revient pas qu'à moi.

- Merci Marie, dit Drago en me prenant dans se bras.

- Ca n'est rien, et puis il faut remercier tout le monde, sans eux rien n'aurait été possible. "

Drago me remercie encore puis s'en va remercier les autres tandis que je reste là avec Blaise en souriant. Lui aussi regarde Drago fier de nous et heureux de cette petite surprise réussit.

" Tu sais que tu es la première à réussir à lui faire une vraie surprise ? D'habitude, il arrive toujours à savoir ce qui se trame. Même moi je n'ai jamais réussis !

- Ah oui ? Je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans vous tous, sans toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en rigolant. Tu crois que nous on aurait pu faire quelques chose sans toi ? Non, bien sur que non. En tout cas, heureusement que Ginny et Hermione nous ont aidé, sinon… Ginny est vraiment autoritaire et organisée !

- Oui, je crois qu'elle tient ça de sa mère.

- Mais Hermione réussit très bien à la tempérer et à tout organiser.

- Oui, je sais, ce sont les meilleures ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu les appelles par leurs prénoms ?

- Heu… Depuis cet après-midi. C'était plus pratique. C'est bizarre ?

- Oui, mais c'est bien. C'est beaucoup mieux !

- Au fait, tu avais même prévu les tenues du coup ?

- Oui, c'est les mêmes qu'au restaurant. Je pensais bien que ça aurait embêté Drago de ne pas être bien habillé pour sa soirée.

- Tu as bien vu. En plus, elles sont magnifiques. Un costume noir et vert pour Drago et une robe verte pour toi, vous êtes parfaitement coordonnés. Il a aimé le match de Quidditch ?

- Oui, je crois que oui. On a rencontré les joueurs.

- Ah oui ? Tu as réussis à avoir l'entrée alors ?

- Oui, je dois dire que ça c'est grâce à Dumbledore. Il m'a beaucoup aidé pour tout organiser. "

Nous continuons à parler sans que je ne révèle plus de choses sur l'aide offerte par Dumbledore. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Drago revient vers nous et me remercie encore.

" Tu sais, il y a des gens qui ont aidé que tu n'as pas encore remercié.

- Ah bon, qui ? Je suis allé voir tout le monde pourtant.

- Elles ne sont pas là. Elles n'ont pas tenu à rester et elles ne voulaient pas que tu le sache mais je pense qu'il le faut quand même.

- Et c'est ?

- Hermione et Ginny.

- Granger et Weasley fille ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles t'apprécient plus qu'avant et que tu es mon ami. Elles sont venues aider à tout organiser et à tout décorer. Elles m'ont aussi aidé à trouver des idées.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui.

- Mais alors, il faut qu'elles viennent à la fête et que j'aille les remercier.

- Ca serait bien, oui.

- Alors, on y va !

- Maintenant ? Tu sais, elles m'ont dit qu'elles préféraient ne pas venir alors tu pourras leur dire merci demain.

- Non, maintenant. Allez, on y va ! dit-il en souriant.

- Comme tu veux. A toute à l'heure Blaise ! répondis-je

- A toute ! Dépêchez-vous quand même.

- Promis ", dis-je.

Nous marchons dans le château jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor qui, bien sur, est fermée. Drago s'arrête et me regarde en disant :

" Mince, il va falloir qu'on attende que quelqu'un arrive pour entrer.

- J'allais te le dire. Réfléchis un peu Malefoy ! Premièrement, si quelqu'un entre et que tu veux entrer, il ne te laissera surement pas venir. Et deuxièmement, j'ai les codes de toutes les salles communes je te rappelle !

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon ben ouvre pour qu'on rentre.

- Non, attends ici, je vais les chercher, ça vaut mieux.

- Comme tu veux. Je t'attends ici. "

Je prononce discrètement le mot de passe puis entre dans la salle commune en cherchant Hermione et Ginny. Ne les voyant pas, je décide d'aller les chercher dans leurs chambres. Je les sors difficilement de leurs chambres mais j'y parviens tout de même, et les tire jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle commune sous les regards curieux des autres Gryffondor.

" Mais où est-ce que tu nous emmène, Marie ? s'écrit Ginny.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui voulait absolument vous parler.

- Ah oui, qui ? Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait rentrer ?

- Euh ça aurait été compliqué. Jugez-en par vous-même ! dis-je en les poussant hors de la salle.

- Ah oui, effectivement, ça aurait été compliqué ! plaisante Ginny piquant la curiosité de Drago.

- Malefoy, que nous vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? s'exclame Hermione sur le même ton ironique que Ginny.

- Heu…

- Je crois qu'on vient de faire perdre la parole à un Malefoy ! s'exclame Ginny.

- Les filles ! m'écriai-je.

- Hum ? s'exclame-t-elle en même temps avant de rire de bon cœur.

- Tu les as droguées ou quoi ? demande Drago interdit.

- Bizarrement, même pas !

- Bon, alors, que nous veux-tu, Dra… Malefoy ?! demande Hermione en souriant doucement.

- Vous… heu, remercier.

- Pardon ?! demande Hermione étonnée.

- Oui. Pour avoir aidé Marie et les autres à me préparer une fête, lui avoir donné des idées, être venu aider malgré nos différents et la haine de nos maisons, d'avoir fait quelque chose que, pour être sincère, je n'aurai surement pas fait à votre place. Bref, merci.

- Waah, Malefoy qui nous remercie, c'est une première ! Je m'en délecte, plaisante Ginny. Non, plus sérieusement, ce n'était rien, nous avons à peine aidé.

- Ginny, ne fais pas ta modeste ! Sans vous, rien n'aurait eu lieu. Vous avez tout prévu, tout imaginé et tout préparé. Vous avez réussit, alors que vous êtes des Gryffondor, à leur faire faire ce que vous vouliez.

- On n'a pas tout fait !

- Presque !

- Non, ça c'est toi, désolé, Marie, intervient Hermione.

- Bref, intervient à son tour Drago. Vous allez continuer encore longtemps à vous lancer des fleurs ?

- Ah, on retrouve le vrai Malefoy ! Dédaigneux, hautain, narquois et moqueur ! plaisante Ginny.

- Eh ! s'écrit Drago.

- Oh c'est bon, je rigole ! s'écrit-elle.

- Bref, je me demandais si, du coup, vous vouliez venir à…

- Non merci, c'est gentil mais Blaise et Marie nous ont déjà proposé.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, tes camarades de maisons l'auraient surement mal pris.

- C'est votre seule mauvaise excuse j'espère. Non sérieusement, vous avez aidé toute l'après-midi, c'est normal. A moins que vous ne vouliez pas venir car vous avez perdu votre courage de Gryffondor !

- Non mais euh…

- Après tout Gin', peut être que…

- Mais, Harry et Ron ! Ils vont le prendre pour une trahison.

- Premièrement, ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Et deuxièmement, on aura qu'à leur dire qu'on y est allé pour Marie et ne pas rester très longtemps…

- Mais Mione…

- Allez, venez les filles, surenchéris-je.

- Mais on n'est même pas changer.

- Encore une piètre excuse Weasley.

- En fait, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça ! m'exclamai-je en même temps que Drago en riant doucement.

- Bon, eh bien allons-nous changer, Mione. On vous rejoint, on connait le chemin.

- A tout à l'heure. "

Je les regarde s'éloigner en souriant puis jette un regard Drago qui affiche un sourire vainqueur. Je le fixe quelques secondes, puis lui dis :

" Tu es fier, hein ?

- De ?

- Les avoir embobinées comme tu le faisais avec moi avant. D'avoir réussis à utiliser leur orgueil de Gryffondor pour arriver à tes fins.

- Oui, très fier ! Allez, allons-y.

- Oui, tu as une fête à honorer. "

Nous marchons de nouveau jusqu'à la salle des Serpentard et lorsque nous arrivons dans celle-ci, Drago me laisse pour aller parler avec d'autres Serpentard. D'un seul coup, je remarque Pansy se détacher de son petit groupe et s'approcher de moi en se déhanchant pour attirer le regard des hommes de la pièce.

" Alors, Simon, fière de toi ? Tu as enfin réussis à te faire Drago aujourd'hui ?

- Parkinson. Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse une trêve, juste pour ce soir ?

- Une trêve ? Je ne fais jamais de trêve, Simon.

- Je pourrais être une exception, tentai-je.

- Ahah, n'y compte pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je…

- Drago.

- Pardon ?

- Pour Drago. Parce que toi comme moi, nous l'estimons beaucoup.

- Qui te dit que je…

- N'essaye pas de me mentir. Je le vois bien.

- Si tu essaye de me faire dire que je l'aime, c'est peine perdue.

- Ca n'est pas le cas, peut être ?

- Non, plus maintenant. Avant oui, mais cette époque est révolue. Maintenant… Heu… Pourquoi je te dis ça en fait ?

- Aucune idée. Tu as peut être besoin d'en parler.

- Besoin ? Avec toi ? Ah, la bonne blague ! Simon, je ne peux pas te voir !

- Je le sais, je le sais. Mais c'est des fois plus facile de se confier aux personnes qui n'étaient pas là, à celle qu'on ne connait pas…

- N'essaye pas de m'attendrir, ça ne marche pas, Simon.

- Comme tu veux. Je ne vais pas te forcer. Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas faire une trêve, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Effectivement. "

Elle me regarde une dernière fois, puis fait volte-face et s'en va en se déhanchant un peu moins qu'auparavant. J'affiche une sourire vainqueur puis cherche Drago du regard son le trouver. Je vois Blaise, Crabble, Goyle mais pas Drago. J'ai beau parcourir la pièce du regard, je ne le trouve pas. Je m'apprête à aller demander à Blaise s'il l'a vu lorsque quelqu'un m'encercle de ses bras par la taille. Je sursaute de surprise et tente de me retourner pour découvrir qui s'est mais n'y parviens pas. La personne pose alors son menton sur mon épaule et met sa bouche vers mon oreille en demandant :

" C'est moi que tu cherche ?

- Drago ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- Pardon.

- Pas grave. Mais oui, c'était toi que je cherchais.

- Ah. Bah me voilà. Un problème avec Pansy ?

- Aucun.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine, ne t'inquiètes pas. On a juste parler pour une fois. Je ne te dis pas qu'elle m'a parlé poliment, mais elle ne m'a pas non plus agressée enfin pas autant que d'habitude.

- Hum… Tu me le diras si jamais…

- Oui, bien sur. Promis. Dis, tu pourrais enlever ta tête de là, arrêté de me murmurer dans l'oreille et me laisser me retourner ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de demande tout ça. Dis donc, tu as des frissons, ma jolie, dit-il en se moquant.

- Gnagnagna ! Tu m'embête Drago !

- Je sais, j'aime bien ça. Mais je vais te laisser tranquille pour l'instant. J'ai bien dis, pour l'instant. A toute à l'heure, ma belle.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Dray' !

- Bien, ma jolie ", plaisante-t-il en me faisant un bisou dans le cou avant de s'en aller.

Je le regarde partir avec un grand sourire puis me dirige vers le buffet pour prendre un toast. Blaise me voit à ce moment là, et s'avance vers moi.

" Tu bois un verre ?

- Hum… Oui, je veux bien enfin, si tu m'accompagne.

- Bien sur. Ta soirée se passe bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Et toi ?

- Niquel.

- A quelle heure met-on la musique ?

- Dans pas longtemps je pense. En fait, le temps de terminer mon verre, et je la mets. Dis-moi, pourquoi Hermione et Ginny sont-elles là ? Tu les as convaincues ?

- Elles sont là ? Oui, c'est Drago qui les as convaincu, dis-je en faisant signe aux filles de venir. Il a appris à me manipuler au début, quand je ne contrôlais pas bien mon caractère de Gryffondor et que je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien. Puisqu'elles sont totalement Gryffondor, qu'elles ne le connaissent pas et qu'elles ne savent pas qu'il tentait de les manipuler, son plan pour les convaincre à marché. Enfin Hermione était déjà pour, alors il ne manquait plus qu'à convaincre Ginny.

- Ah Drago, il est un grand manipulateur tout de même.

- Oui, pour sur.

- Salut ! s'écrient les filles arrivées devant nous.

- Salut ! Vous êtes magnifiques, dis-je.

- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Bon, je vais aller mettre la musique. A toute à l'heure les filles. "

Je lui souris et le regarde partir en parlant avec les filles. Quelques instants plus tard, une musique mouvementée résonne dans la salle et les Serpentard se précipitent sur la piste de danse improvisée. Je souris de plus belle et les regarde faire en continuant de parler avec mes deux amies. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je vois Drago s'approcher doucement de moi et comprends se qu'il tente de faire. Je lui fais signe que non et lui me faire signe que oui. Il s'approche alors plus rapidement et m'attrape par la taille alors que je tente de lui échapper.

" Eh eh eh ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Heu… Aux toilettes ? plaisantai-je.

- Bien tenté, mais non ! Allez, tu viens danser. Désolé, je vous l'a pique les filles !

- Non, Drago, s'il te plait pas tout de suite…

- Si, tu sais bien que je suis têtu et que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau.

- Mon dieu, pourquoi je suis devenue amie avec une vraie tête de mule ?...

- Eh !

- Je ne viendrais pas. Pas tout de suite.

- Allez, pour me faire plaisir. Pour mon anniversaire !

- Eh ! T'es un vrai profiteur ! Un manipulateur

- Oui, je le sais. Alors ?

- Non. C'est non, Dray'.

- Tu l'auras voulu.

- Que ?... Drago ! " criai-je alors qu'il m'attrape par les jambes et me soulève comme un sac à patates avant de me poser sur son épaule.

Je soupire, ris, me débats, crie mais rien n'y fait, il ne me lâche pas. Il est plus fort et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal alors je me laisse emmener jusqu'à la piste de danse en souriant. Arrivé, il me pose doucement par terre en continuant à me tenir par la taille pour être sur que je ne parte pas. Je lui fais comprendre que je ne compte pas m'en aller et il me lâche. Nous commençons alors à danser pendant plusieurs chansons. Au bout d'un moment, je quitte enfin la piste de danse et rejoins mes deux amies. Nous parlons dansons, rions, mangeons, buvons durant plusieurs heures. A 3 heures du matin, la piste commence à considérablement se vider et le dj décide de mettre un slow. Je suis assise sur le canapé avec Ginny et Hermione lorsque plusieurs hommes nous proposent un slow qu'Hermione et moi refusons mais que Ginny accepte en prétendant vouloir s'amuser une dernière fois dans la soirée. Nous rions à la remarque de notre amie et la regardons s'en aller tout sourire. Je sens alors deux mains sur mes yeux et une bouche près de mon oreille.

" M'accorderiez-vous cette danse miss Simon ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas trop monsieur Malefoy. Avez-vous été assez sage ?

- Oh oui, toujours ! Alors ?

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire !

- Pff, tu parles ! Tu en as plus qu'envie !

- Tu es bien trop prétentieux, Malefoy !

- Si tu le dis. "

Il me tire alors pars dessus le canapé et me porte assez haut pour que je ne me prenne pas le canapé. Il m'entraine ensuite sur la piste et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Je pose à mon tour mes mains derrière son cou et nous nous mettons à tourner lentement. J'aperçois alors Blaise demander un slow à Hermione qui, à ma plus grande surprise, accepte. Je les regarde marcher tout deux jusqu'à la piste avec de grands yeux étonnés et regarde Drago. Il semble avoir vu la même chose que moi.

" Tu as vu ce que je viens de voir ? demandai-je surprise.-

- Oui. C'est étrange. Enfin, après tout, d'autres lui ont bien déjà demandé, comme à Weasley fille.

- Oui mais Hermione leur à dit non à chaque fois. Pourquoi oui à Blaise ? Et pourquoi lui a-t-il demandé ?

- Apparemment, ils sont restés toute l'après-midi ensemble, et elle a aidé pour tout préparer. De plus, tu m'as bien dit qu'elles n'ont pas aidé que cet après-midi alors…

- Peut être que tu as raison, oui. Mais ça reste étrange, avoue-le.

- Oui, je suis d'accord ma belle.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! dit-il en prenant un faux air d'ange.

- C'est ça oui. Tu te fous de ma figure, et ça te fais bien rire ! l'accusai-je.

- C'est vrai. C'est tellement drôle de te voir enrager. "

Je lui lance un regard noir et tente de m'échapper mais il me retient par la taille et continue à nous faire tourner. Il se met alors à sourire en laissant paraitre ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches. Je lui rends son sourire et il pose une main autour de ma taille et l'autre dans ma main. Nous tournons un peu plus vite et de temps à autre, Drago me porte en l'air en tournant avec grâce. Je me sens légère comme une plume et joyeuse comme un pinson. Plusieurs slow se suivent et je les danse tous avec Drago de manière gracieuse et heureuse. Puis peu à peu, il ne reste plus que Ginny, son cavalier, Hermione, Blaise, Drago et moi dans la pièce. Ginny dit au revoir à son cavalier et me fait signe qu'elle s'en va. Nous dansons encore une danse puis Blaise et Hermione s'approche de nous.

" Salut, je viens vous dire au revoir car je vais retourner dans ma salle commune. Merci pour votre invitation, j'ai passé un très bon moment, nous remercie Hermione.

- De rien, ça nous a fait plaisir, lui dis-je.

- Oui, et merci encore à toi, tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? demande poliment Drago.

- Je m'en occupe, s'exclame Blaise.

- Merci, je veux bien. Bonne fin de soirée.

- Au revoir Mione, dis-je.

- Au revoir. Ah et, encore bon anniversaire Malefoy.

- Merci Granger. "

Je les regarde partir en restant à côté de Drago qui d'un seul coup m'attrape et se remet à me faire tourner encore plus vite et plus gracieusement qu'avant. Je ris et me laisse entrainer dans une folle danse qui me donne le tournis et le sourire par la même occasion. A la fin de la danse, nous nous asseyons dans le canapé et regardons autour de nous pour constater tout ce qu'il va falloir nettoyer. J'éteins la musique d'un coup de baguette et la pointe ensuite sur la table pour que deux coupes de champagne viennent à nous. Je les attrape et en tends une à Drago en continuant à lui sourire. Il la prend dans sa main et je lève ma coupe pour trinquer.

" A ton anniversaire et à notre amitié ! dis-je en trinquant.

- A toi ma chère, à nous ! " s'écrit-il à son tour en prenant un ton aristocrate.

Je lui souris et bois une gorgée du délicieux breuvage que j'ai spécialement acheté pour l'occasion. Nous discutons de la soirée quelques instants puis décidons de ranger un peu avant d'aller nous coucher. En quelques coups de baguettes, la salle redevient aussi propre qu'avant et tout se range à sa place. C'est donc quelques minutes plus tard que nous partons en direction de la chambre de Drago pour mieux discuter. Nous parlons de la journée lorsque Drago me prends les mains et se met à me parler sincèrement, sérieusement et avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix. Emotion qu'il fait rarement paraitre.

" Marie, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Jamais je n'ai eu un tel anniversaire, aussi magique, aussi surprenant, aussi plaisant,… Jamais personne n'a su me faire une surprise pour mon anniversaire. Je devinais toujours tout ce que l'on mijotait dans mon dos mais là, je dois avouer que tu m'as bien eu. Je ne m'imaginer même pas un dixième de ce que tu m'as offert. Tu as su me faire plaisir, chercher ce que j'aime alors que personne ne le sait, me faire plaisir et faire des choses que tu n'avais pas forcément envie de faire. Et en plus de tout ça, tu as réussit à faire coopérer des Serpentard avec des Gryffondor, à leurs faire passer la soirée ensemble. Tu as aussi mis ton poing dans ta poche avec Pansy et dieu seul sait combien il est dur de ne pas l'étrangler quand elle s'y met. Tout ça, pour… pour moi, pour me faire plaisir, pour mon anniversaire. Jamais personne ne m'avais aussi bien prouvé son amitié, pas que aujourd'hui, je veux dire, tu me le prouves tous les jours et je ne suis pas sur de bien savoir te le rendre…

- Dray' tu…

- Non, ne dis rien, laisse-moi terminer. Toute à l'heure, tu m'as emmener dans un restaurant de luxe alors que je sais bien que tu n'adores pas vraiment ça même si tu n'es pas contre de temps en temps. Tu m'as offert une magnifique gourmette magique à mon nom. Ensuite tu m'as emmené dans un stade de Quidditch pour voir mon équipe préférée, équipe dont personne n'est au courant qu'elle est m'a préférée, à part Blaise peut être. J'ai pu rencontrer les joueurs de cette équipe juste après, joueurs qui ont tous essayé de te draguer sans que tu ne leurs dise rien pour que je puisse continuer à leurs parler. Tu m'as offert deux magnifiques voyages dans les airs. Tu as organisé toute une journée, toute la soirée, toute la semaine même ! Tu as travaillé comme une folle durant plus de deux semaines pour tout ça et je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier. Tu es vraiment génial. Tu es une personne en or, termine-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras alors que des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Mais, tu pleures ! Pourquoi pleures-tu, Marie ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, non, au contraire. C'était magnifique, très gentil mais tu sais bien que je suis très émotive… Et… Et… Oh je t'adore Drago ! J'ai juste prévu un petit anniversaire, un moment pour se retrouver, pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais, quoi qu'il arrive… Mais comme toujours, c'est toi qui m'offre quelque chose et moi qui fini par pleurer. Ton discours était magnifique, et pendant que j'y suis, bien sur que tu es à la hauteur de mon amitié ! dis-je avant de le serrer encore plus fort dans mes bras.

- Oh, tu es adorable à pleurer comme ça pour ça…

- Non, ce n'est pas adorable du tout, on dirait une faible.

- C'est vraiment ta hantise, hein.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir l'air faible.

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air faible le moins du monde mais humaine, émotive peut être, mais surtout tu as l'air d'une vraie amie. D'une personne qui se soucis de mon opinion d'elle pour autre chose que pour sortir avec celui dont tout le monde à envie de sortir avec pour être plus populaire.

- Jamais je ne ferais ça pour ça, Dray', lui assurai-je.

- Je le sais. Tu n'es pas mauvaise toi.

- Je l'espère.

- Je le sais. J'en suis convaincu.

- Toi non plus tu n'es pas mauvais Drago.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur…

- Je suis convaincue que si.

- Tu sais, j'ai grandit en pensant que tout ce que me disait mon père était vrai, alors je suis peut être devenu aussi mauvais que lui…

- Non, c'est impossible. Je ne pense déjà pas que ton père soit si mauvais que ça, mais toi, je suis persuadé que tu ne l'es pas. Dis-moi, où est le Drago qui a une confiance aveugle en lui ? demandai-je ironiquement.

- Envolé au moment où une magnifique jeune femme lui a ouvert son cœur.

- Oh. Tant mieux alors. Bon, je vais aller me coucher moi. A demain. Retrouve-moi dans mes appartements quand tu te seras levé je…

- Je rêve ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ?

- Euh… oui.

- Ben non. Tu restes dormir ici, point finale.

- Bon, si je n'ai pas le choix… Je reste ici. Mais, euh… j'ai pas de pyjama.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave… Eh, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je rigole !

- Ouai c'est ça, c'est s'qu'on dit…

- Je vais te prêter une chemise. Comme tu es plus petite que moi ça devrait aller…

- Gnagnagna ! Allez, file ta chemise, j'ai envie de me changer vite !

- A vos ordres chef ! "

Je le regarde fouiller dans son armoire en souriant. Après quelques secondes, il se retourne et sort une chemise verte, blanche et noir à carreaux. Il me jauge rapidement, sourit et me la tend toujours avec son petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Je le regarde dubitative quelques instants, prends la chemise et demande :

" Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

- Pour rien, pour rien…

- Tu mens très mal Drago Malefoy. Exprime-toi !

- Mets là, je te dirais après. "

Je le fixe longuement puis pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour ma changer. J'enlève mes vêtements et passe la chemise en gardant tout de même mes sous-vêtements en dessous. _Il a beau être mon ami, il reste un Malefoy. _Lorsque j'ai enfin fini de me changer, je sors de la salle de bain et découvre Drago couché sur le dos dans son lit en train de lire. Il lève les yeux, me regarde, sourit malicieusement et hausse un sourcil.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- J'étais juste sur que cette chemise te rendrait très sexy, malgré le fait qu'elle soit trop longue pour toi.

- Je suis bien contente qu'elle soit trop longue moi ! Enfin, si on peut dire que c'est trop long. "

Je pars me coucher dans le lit de Drago et en profite pour tirer les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. _Elle est vraiment courte cette chemise, je soupçonne Drago de ne pas m'avoir donné plus long pour m'embêter ! Pile en dessous des fesses… Bon, il aurait pu faire pire, mais bon ! _

" Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah, je tire les rideaux ! Je trouve ça classe, et c'est fait pour alors… En plus j'aime bien dormir dans le noir complet.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

- J'avais envie de les tirer comme ça depuis trop longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt ? Tu as un lit à baldaquin dans ta chambre aussi, non ?

- Si, mais c'est embêtant à remettre, alors je le fais dans ta chambre pour pas avoir à le faire moi-même !

- Pff ! Tu vas me le payer ! Mais au cas où, tu sais que tu peux le faire en magie…

- Je sais mais… Oh, tu m'énerves quand tu as raison ! C'est tellement rare que je ne m'y fais pas…

- Alors là, t'es allé trop loin ! Tu vas vraiment me le payer !

- Ouuhhh, j'ai peur ! dis-je en lui tirant la langue avant de tenter de m'enfuir.

- Tu devrais ! "

Il se précipite alors à ma poursuite et nous entamons une course au travers de la chambre qui finit rapidement par un plaquage de la part de Drago sur le lit. Je suis donc projeté sur le lit sur le dos avec mon ami au dessus de moi. Je tente de m'en aller, en vain. Drago se jette sur moi et se met à me chatouiller provoquant une crise de rire. Je ris tellement que j'en pleures et le supplie d'arrêter ce qu'il fait seulement deux longues minutes plus tard.

" Alors, tu seras sage maintenant ?

- Oui, monsieur, me moquai-je.

- Pff ! Tu sais que j'aime bien quand tu me supplie alors… fais gaffe !

- Tss ! Allez, laisse-moi me relever, je suis fatiguée !

- Fallait pas me lever si tôt !

- Si tu ne me laisse pas dormir tranquillement, je te réveillerai à la même heure demain matin ou plutôt, toute à l'heure.

- Okay, je te laisse, tu as gagné ! dit-il en levant les mains et en se retirant de sur moi.

- Je gagne toujours !

- Ne parles pas trop vite ma belle !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- D'accord ma jolie ", dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je souris à plein dents de son impertinence et lui balance un oreiller sur la figure avant de lui sauter dessus et de me placer mes deux jambes entourant ses hanches. J'attrape de nouveau l'oreiller et lui écrase sur la figure. Lorsque je l'enlève enfin, je le regarde avec un sourire vainqueur.

" T'es fière de toi, hein ?

- Oui, très !

- Tu vas moins faire la fière !

- Pourquoi tu ?... Ah ! "

Il m'attrape alors par les hanches et me bascule rapidement pour finir au-dessus de moi. Mon sourire devient soudain moins vainqueur mais reste tout de même. Lui, en revanche, affiche un sourire victorieux mais encore plus après qu'il met, lui aussi, mis l'oreiller dans la figure. Je ris de bon cœur et le laisse s'enlever de moi pour se coucher à côté. Nous restons ainsi dix bonnes minutes avant que je ne m'affale à moitié sur lui en étirant les bras très loin pour tenter d'éteindre la lampe.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Simon ?

- J'essaye d'éteindre la lampe !

- Tu ne pouvais pas me demander de le faire ?

- Hum… Non. Je préfère t'embêter, c'est plus marrant !

- Imbécile va ! dit-il en m'attrapant la tête avant de la frotter doucement pour me décoiffer sans me faire mal.

- Eh ! dis-je en arrivant enfin à éteindre la lampe ce qui joue en mon avantage car je m'échappe de ses bras. Tu vas me le payer Dray' !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Tu me sous-estime trop Malefoy !

- Si tu le dis… "

Après mettre rapidement éloignée de lui pour le tromper, je me jette très vite sur lui et me mets à le décoiffer le plus possible. La lumière s'allume d'un seul coup et lorsque j'aperçois sa tête, je me tords de rire. Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil et ouvre les rideaux pour aller se regarder dans le miroir. J'entends alors un hoquet de surprise, un petit rire et une promesse de vengeance. Mais je lui demande de reporter sa vengeance au lendemain car j'ai très envie et besoin de dormir. Nous éteignons enfin la lumière et je me blottis contre lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai froid !

- J'ai bien sentit, tu as les pieds glacé !

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je me sers de toi comme bouillotte !

- Ah ben sympa !

- Oh c'est bon ! Je peux alors ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix…

- C'est vrai. Bonne nuit Dray' et encore joyeux anniversaire, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit Marie, " me répond-il d'une voix douce en déposant un doux baiser sur mon front.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, souris intérieurement et m'endors rapidement, bien loti grâce à la chaleur de son corps.

Eh voilà, c'est fini pour l'instant ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)

Sinon, voilà qu'un nouveau personnage entre dans l'histoire, Kovu, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il fait un peu froid, je sais mais après tout, c'est un peu Drago en chien alors il faut bien qu'il lui ressemble, non ?

Et l'anniversaire de Drago, vous en avait pensé quoi ? C'était assez bien pour lui ? J'espère :)

Bon, pour ce chapitre encore, on ne voit pas trop Thomas, c'est dommage mais c'est vrai que je base un peu moins sur lui car je voulais avancer un peu dans l'histoire sinon ça va trop trainer.

On retrouve Harry pour la première fois seul avec Marie, je trouve ça bien car après tout, c'est Harry Potter, alors il faut bien qu'on voit un peu Harry :)

Après, je sais que c'est un peu gros la « presque cohabitation » des Serpentard avec Hermione et Ginny mais ce sont deux femmes de caractères alors… Et puis, on aura l'explication plus tard ( beaucoup plus tard, mais on l'aura ) ) Et en même temps, je me dis que Blaise est un peu le « vis prince des Serpentard » et que Drago est le Prince des Serpentard alors les Serpentard ne veulent pas les contrarier car ils pourraient s'énerver contre eux et Blaise pourrait le rapporter à Drago. Bref, vous m'avez compris ) ( mes phrases ne sont peut être pas géniales mais je suis crevée à cause du travail alors veuillez me pardonner )

Bon bah je crois que j'ai tout dis, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentis. A bientôt !


	17. Petit mot

Salut à tous

Eh non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je m'en excuse. Voilà, je voulais vous informer que je vais mettre ma fiction en pause pour une durée indéterminée. Je n'avance plus assez dessus, je mets trop de temps à poster de nouveaux chapitre et j'aimerais revoir des choses que j'ai écrite. Je vous promets tout de même de terminer cette fiction qui me tient beaucoup à coeur et je remercie les rares personnes qui me laisse des traces de leur passage car cela me fait beaucoup de bien de voir que mon texte est apprécie. Je m'excuse auprès de vous tous et en particulier auprès de ceux qui me suivent. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop. Je vous expliquerais sûrement les raisons de cette pause quand je me remettrais à poster.

Voilà, à bientôt j'espère mais je pense que cette pause va tout de même durer un petit moment... Malheureusement.


	18. Mon plus bel anniversaire

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster un nouveau chapitre. Si je poste aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je me dis que vous méritez d'avoir le droit à un petit chapitre, alors voilà celui-ci. Je suis tout juste en train de me remettre à écrire sur cette fiction et j'ai pour l'instant environ 150 pages d'avance par rapport à maintenant. Je ne promets pas de revenir poster souvent, mais voilà, aujourd'hui, c'est un peu mon cadeau de Saint Valentin.

Bien, je ne cherche pas à excuser mon absence mais pour vous expliquer, en gros, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, de soucis de santé et ma grand-mère qui a Alzheimer a charge. De plus, je n'arrivais plus à écrire sur cette fiction alors que je sais déjà où je veux l'emmener. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez la suite.

Mathilde : C'est notamment auprès de toi que je m'excuse. Je sais que tu me suis beaucoup et ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu seras toujours au rendez-vous et que tu apprécieras cette suite. Pour le nom du chien, désolé qu'il ne te plaise pas plus que ça, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop cherché mais j'aimais bien du coup… Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura du lemon, ou alors très doux, pas beaucoup, je ne sais pas. Sinon, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour mon absence, je suis tellement désolée, vraiment ! Surtout auprès de toi ! En tout cas, merci pour tout ce que tu as dis, ça me réchauffe le cœur et je dois dire que si je reviens maintenant, c'est surtout pour toi, tu es géniale ! En tout cas, si tu veux une histoire d'amour dans cette histoire, reste ici, car ça va arriver dans peu de chapitre )

Bonne lecture à tous !

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée tard par des allers et venus dans mes cheveux qui me provoquent des frisons. Je garde les yeux fermés et me remémore les événements de la veille. Un sourire me monte aux lèvres face aux souvenirs de la journée qui s'est merveilleusement déroulée. Je sens toujours la main de Drago qui caresse mes cheveux et l'autre qui me retient par la taille. Ma tête est posée sur son torse nu qui me tient chaud. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ouvre enfin les yeux et lève la tête vers Drago en lui souriant doucement. Il enlève aussitôt sa main de mes cheveux et me dit :

" Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, pas du tout, dis-je à moitié réveillée. Tu peux continuer, ça ne me gênait pas, au contraire. "

Il reprend alors ses caresses et enroule même de temps en temps mes cheveux autour de ses doigts. Je souris et me rapproche encore un peu de lui en frissonnant.

" Tu as froid ?

- Un peu, oui.

- Il fallait le dire…

- Je n'osais pas, je suis timide, plaisantai-je.

- Oui, c'est ça, on y croit tous. Allez viens là. " dit-il en m'attrapant par les hanches pour me rapprocher de lui.

Je le laisse faire et me blottis encore plus contre lui jusqu'à être totalement contre son torse. Rapidement, mon corps se réchauffe face à la chaleur de celui du Serpentard. Nous discutons un moment puis Drago sort du lit pour partir prendre sa douche. Seule, je reste couchée dans le grand lit du vert et argent et m'assoupis. Soudain, je sens une petite brise sur mon visage et ouvre les yeux. Je découvre le visage de Drago dégoulinant d'eau au-dessus du mien.

" Debout la belle au bois dormant, me souffle-t-il.

- La belle au bois dormant ? D'où est-ce que tu connais ça ?

- Je me suis documenté sur les moldus, leurs expressions,…

- Waah, tu me surprends Drago. Bon, la belle au bois dormant va se doucher. "

Je lui souris et disparait dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Je regarde alors l'heure : 10h40. _Mon dieu ! Et dire que je doit offrir Kovu à Drago et que Severus doit lui aussi offrir son cadeau. En plus Kovu doit nous attendre dans le salon… Severus ? _

_Oui ? _

_On arrive dans 20 minutes ! _

_On t'attend._

_Ca se passe bien avec Kovu ?_

_Oui, ça va. Enfin, on ne parle pas vraiment. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il parle. _

_Si tu le dis. On verra bien avec Drago… Bon, à toute à l'heure. _

Je sors de ma douche dix minutes plus tard et après mettre rapidement séché, j'attrape ma robe de la veille pour la découvrir trempée. Je prends une serviette verte et l'attache autour de ma poitrine avant de sortir de la chambre en regardant Drago agacée.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il feintant une tête d'ange. Dis, tu compte sortir comme ça ? Parce que c'est un peu court…

- Imbécile va ! Non je ne compte pas sortir comme ça, mais un abruti blond de Serpentard a trempé ma robe !

- Oups… Ce gars n'est vraiment pas doué… Aïe ! s'écrit-il alors que je lui balance un oreiller sur la figure.

- On peut savoir comment je m'habille moi maintenant ? demandai-je mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

- Bah, mets ma chemise et pour le bas je vais chercher si je ne trouve rien dans mon armoire.

- Dans ton armoire ? A moins que ce soit la caverne d'Ali Baba…

- Et voilà ! Tiens mets ça, ça doit t'aller, dit-il en me lançant un pantalon noir moulant.

- Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?

- De mon armoire.

- Aha, t'es drôle toi dis-donc ! Pourquoi as-tu un pantalon de femme dans ton armoire ?

- Bah, tu sais, il y a des filles qui passent ici, elles…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas mettre ça !

- Mais…

- Non. Je vais me débrouiller ", dis-je cette fois plus agacée.

Je me retourne et repars vers la salle de bain lorsque deux puissants bras me tirent vers l'arrière. Je tombe alors sur Drago qui est lui-même sur le lit. Il m'assoit à côté de lui et m'oblige à lui faire face.

" Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

- Si je te dis non, ça change quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Bon. J'aurai essayé…

- Je disais que certaines filles passent par ici et tente de se déshabiller devant moi pour coucher avec moi pour dire à tout le monde qu'elles ont couché avec Drago Malefoy celui qui sort soi-disant avec toutes les filles de Poudlard pour le plaisir, le soi-disant étalon du château et j'en passe. Mais ce qu'elles ne disent pas toutes ces pestes, c'est qu'elles entrent dans ma chambre sans que je ne leurs aient rien demandé et se mettent à se déshabiller encore une fois, sans que je ne leurs aient rien demandé. Et surtout, ce qu'elles ne disent pas, c'est qu'à chaque fois, je les sors rapidement de ma chambre sans rien leurs avoir fait. Tu me crois j'espère ?

- Je…

- Non, je rêve ! Tu ne me crois pas ? Je me fous de tout ce que les autres pensent et disent de moi, mais toi… Je n'ai pas envie que tu crois c'est sornettes ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux croire que je te mens. Qu'elle intérêt j'aurai de te mentir là-dessus alors que je ne te mens sur rien ?

- T'as fini ? Tu me laisse en placer une ? demandai-je en haussant la voix. Non mais tu n'es pas possible ! C'est moi qui devrais être vexée que tu penses que je puisse penser ça.

- Mais…

- Ah non ! Pas de mais. Je te crois, okay ?

- Euh… Oui, se contente-t-il de dire étonné par mon agacement.

- Bien. Maintenant que tu veux bien me croire, je vais aller mettre les habits que tu m'as prêtés car on est attendu dans mon salon ! "

Je m'échappe alors très vite dans la salle de bain pour me changer en quatrième vitesse. Lorsque c'est fait, je sors, attrape mes affaires et mon ami par la main et sors tout aussi vite en constatent que nous avons dix minutes de retards. Lorsque nous arrivons devant mes appartements, nous avons un quart d'heure de retard. _On est devant la porte, cache Kovu dans ma chambre, s'il te plait ! _

_A vos ordres chef ! _

Je souris face à la remarque du directeur de la maison des serpents et entre doucement après avoir ralentit pour être sûre que Severus ai le temps de cacher Kovu. Nous entrons et trouvons Severus assit dans le canapé. Drago, qui avait vu mon petit sourire, nous regarde dubitatif et nous jauge du regard. Après quelques instants, Severus se lève et s'approche de son filleul.

" Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire Drago. J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta journée d'hier et que tout s'est bien déroulé.

- Oui, c'est parfait. Grâce à Marie… répond Drago.

- Oui, enfin, il n'y a pas que moi, je… commençai-je.

- Elle fait sa modeste depuis hier soir, mais tout ça, c'était grâce à elle.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, dit Severus en me souriant.

- Oh c'est bon ! Vous avez fini tout les deux ?

- On ne fait que commencer, ma belle !

- Ma belle ? répète Severus.

- Oui, c'est sa nouvelle façon de se foutre de ma figure.

- Oh, il faudra m'expliquer alors ! Comme ça je pourrais y prendre part.

- Compte sur moi, parrain.

- Génial… dis-je. Bon, j'ai un dernier cadeau à te donner.

- Quoi, encore ? Mais il ne faut pas, c'est trop !

- Trop tard. Tu me venir, dis-je en faisant signe à Kovu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?...

- Je te présente Kovu. Ce berger allemand a un peu plus d'un an, en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment son âge puisqu'il ne me l'a pas dit, il faudra lui demander. Voilà, c'est le tien. Chacun de nous en a un. Severus a Black, j'ai Prince et Kovu pour toi.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Eh bien ne dit rien car je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un cadeau pour toi.

- Comment ça ?... Je…

- J'ai moi aussi un petit quelque chose, annonce Severus. Ca n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça peut t'aider. Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une sorte de décodeur magique. Grâce à lui, tu pourras comprendre à chaque instant ce que Kovu te dira.

- Merci Severus.

- De rien. Bon allez, filez, il faut bien que tu apprennes à connaître Kovu.

- Oui, Severus à raison. Allons-y Drago. Prince, tu viens ? Et toi Black ?

- Black doit rester ici avec moi, on doit faire des choses. Mais allez-y sans lui. A plus tard.

- Bon alors, on y va Dray' ?

- Oui, je te suis, ma belle.

- Tu me fatigues, Dray'…

- Je sais, ma jolie.

- Fais gaffe, je vais devenir violente !

- Oh la la, j'ai peur…

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance et de courage pour supporter ce Malefoy, Kovu.

- S'il a réussit à te supporter, ça devrait aller.

- Un jour, je vais t'égorger, Malefoy !

- Oui, c'est ça. En attendant, allons-y.

- Il me soule !... " dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

Je me retourne pour laisser passer les chiens lorsque j'intercepte un regard complice entre Drago et son parrain. Je vois ensuite Drago lancer un clin d'œil à celui-ci, attrape un livre et lui tape l'arrière de la tête en affichant un sourire victorieux. Drago se retourne pose une main sur l'arrière de sa tête et me regarde avec une expression perdue. Je lâche un gloussement et l'attrape par le bras avant de sortir. Je vois Severus sourire lorsque la porte se referme.

_Dis-moi, on peut savoir pourquoi tu porte la chemise de mon filleul ?_

_Parce que cet imbécile a trouvé ça drôle de mouiller mon seul habit, ma robe et qu'en prime, je n'avais pas de pyjama._

_Tu sais que ta chambre était à quelques minutes de toi…_

_Oui mais encore une fois, ton filleul ne voulait pas me laisser partir alors…_

_Mouais, on en reparlera._

_Oh, tu ne vas pas te la jouer surprotecteur quand même ? _

_Ahah la blague ! Je suis Severus Rogue je te rappelle !_

_Oui justement, tu me surprends tellement des fois que je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre._

_Pff, aller, bonne promenade. _

_Merci papa poule._

_Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire papa poule s'il t'attrape ?_

_Me couver ? _

_Tu vas souffrir ma chère. _

_J'en ai bien peur…_

_Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à te taire ! _

_Trop dur ! A toute à l'heure ! _

_Ouai c'est ça. _

Je souris doucement et remarque le regard de mon ami posé sur moi. Je sais qu'il s'est rendu compte que Severus et moi étions en pleine conversation et qu'il attendait qu'on ai fini. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que nous avons fini et que je suis maintenant bien avec lui, physiquement et psychiquement. Il me retourne mon sourire et me tire vers le parc du château. Au bout d'un petit moment, il se décide enfin à s'arrêter et il le fait tellement brutalement que je me cogne contre lui et manque de tomber. Heureusement, il me rattrape à temps. Mais au lieu de m'aider à me relever, il pose une bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes épaules et me soulève. Surprise, je m'accroche à son cou. Il me fait alors tourner avant de me reposer à terre et de déposer un baiser sur mon front en murmurant à mon oreille :

" Merci pour cette énième surprise. Tu es géniale.

- Ca n'est rien, tu sais… Et puis, vous risquez d'avoir un peu de mal à vous entendre au début, mais ça devrait aller. Il a le même caractère que toi, et les mêmes manières. Il est classe, beau et froid extérieurement, mais il faut beaucoup pour gagner sa confiance, comme toi. Il est très intelligent, à un caractère bien trempé, est malin, rusé, roublard,… Bref, tu m'as compris.

- Oui, en gros, on a le même caractère, c'est moi en chien, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, surtout qu'il est un chien magique alors…

- Hum… Alors ce… Kovu ?

- Oui, approuvai-je.

- Ce Kovu doit être un vrai don Juan, un tombeur !

- Mon dieu, tu es déprimant… soufflai-je. Dis-moi, ça va tes chevilles ? Parce que là…

- Parfait ! On y va ? J'ai hâte de mieux rencontrer mon sosie canin ! "

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le suis en direction du lac. Derrière nous, Prince et Kovu nous suivent sans un bruit mais je sais qu'ils sont là et qu'ils écoutent tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons sur les rives du lac et nous asseyons par terre un peu plus loin, sur l'herbe. Commence alors la rencontre entre Kovu et Drago qui ont un peu de mal au début.

Deux heures plus tard, nous nous rendons compte que nous n'avons pas mangé et que nos ventres quémandent un peu de nourriture. J'attrape ma baguette et fais apparaitre un bon petit dîner. Nous mangeons tranquillement et continuons à parler avant de décider d'aller chercher nos maillots pour pouvoir nous baigner. Lorsque je retourne au lac pour y retrouver Drago, je vois que nous ne sommes plus seuls. Il a ramené Blaise et Hermione.

" Hermione ? Que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai croisé tes amis et ils se sont dit que tu aimerais peut être que je sois là, alors ils m'ont gentiment proposé de venir.

- Merci les mecs, dis-je agréablement surprise.

- Oh, c'était surtout pour que tu ne nous embête pas en disant que ça ne serait pas égal… dit Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne serait pas égale ? demandai-je suspicieuse.

- La bataille d'eau ! s'écrit le blond en se jetant sur moi. Blaise occupe-toi de Granger, je m'occupe de miss Simon ! dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Comme tu veux ", lui répond Blaise avant de se jeter sur Hermione.

S'en suis une longue bataille d'eau où nous finissons tout les quatre trempés dans l'eau. Nous rions tous beaucoup et on ne voit même plus la haine des maisons entre les deux Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Je souris en les regardant si bien s'entendre. _Qui sait, peut être pourront-ils devenir amis après la guerre. _Soudain, Drago se sépare d'eux et nage jusqu'à moi.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fais tant sourire, ma belle ? me demande-t-il une fois arrivé vers moi.

- Je suis heureuse.

- Heureuse ?

- Oui. Heureuse d'avoir pu te faire plaisir pour ton anniversaire, heureuse d'être avec vous et heureuse de voir que vous pouvez bien vous entendre Blaise, Hermione et toi alors que vos maisons vous sépare.

- Hum… Je comprends. J'avoue que j'apprécie de plus en plus Miss-je-sais-tout Granger, dit-il en souriant.

- Oh la, tu te mets déjà à la chambrer, la pauvre, elle risque de devenir ton amie alors.

- Qui sait, peut être un jour. Mais il faut rêver pour Potter ! Je te préviens.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. "

Nous continuons à nager un petit moment puis sortons de l'eau. Nous parlons, bronzons et rions ensemble jusqu'à 17h30 puis rentrons chacun dans nos appartements. Drago me raccompagne jusqu'au mien et Blaise raccompagne Hermione. Un fois arrivé devant la porte de ma salle commune, nous nous arrêtons et nous disons au revoir.

" Bon, je vais te laisser un peu maintenant. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur de me supporter deux jours entiers, et même une nuit d'ailleurs, plaisantai-je.

- Ca n'est jamais un supplice d'être avec toi, ma belle.

- Tu m'emmerdes Dray' !

- Quel langage !

- Oui, ben maintenant au moins, c'est dit.

- Ahah. Encore merci pour tout.

- Arrête de me remercier, ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Mais là, c'est exceptionnel. Tu m'as offert le plus merveilleux de tout mes anniversaires.

- J'en suis heureuse, vraiment. Au fait, je dois te rendre ta chemise !

- Non, c'est bon, tu peux la garder. Je t'en fais cadeau, elle te va trop bien quand tu dors. Et puis, ça me fais plaisir aussi.

- Tu es sur ?

- Certain.

- Merci Dray' !

- De rien. Allez, file. Je sens d'ici mon parrain avide de connaitre ton récit des évènements !

- Oui, moi aussi je le sens. A plus tard ! "

J'entre dans mes appartements, lui lance un dernier sourire et referme la porte derrière Prince. Comme prédit, Severus m'attends couché sur le canapé avec un livre avide d'entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire. Sentant son empressement, je fais un peu durer la chose puis m'assois dans le fauteuil et finis par tout lui raconter. Très vite, il est l'heure de manger et nous partons tout deux en silence vers la Grande Salle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Comme d'habitude, nous jouons notre petit manège et tout les élèves voir même, certains professeurs, n'y voient que du feu. Mais comme toujours, notre jeu d'acteurs fait rire Dumbledore, McGonagall, Drago, Ginny, Hermione et Thomas. Le repas se passe rapidement à la table des Gryffondor, et la soirée elle-même se déroule tout aussi vite.

Les deux semaines suivantes, les dernières de cette année passent tout aussi rapidement. Bien que je ne travail plus dans les deux boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, je m'attaque à travailler mes devoirs et les sortilèges dont je pourrais avoir besoin durant la guerre imminente avec acharnement. Je passe donc la moitié de mon temps libre à la bibliothèque du château, dans la réserve ou dans celle de ma salle commune. L'autre moitié, je la passe avec mes amis. Je vois tantôt les uns tantôt les autres et arrive même de temps en temps à voir Drago, Blaise et Hermione en même temps. Je vois aussi bien sur, Ginny, Harry, Thomas, Neville et Luna. Je m'occupe aussi beaucoup des animaux, et essaye de passer le plus de temps possible avec Severus. J'essaye de profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour voir un peu Dumbledore qui est lui-même débordé. J'ai même déjà préparé quelques affaires pour me préparer à un départ imminent du château. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes jeudi 27 juin. Dans deux jours, c'est mon anniversaire, et dans trois jours, Dumbledore doit mourir et le château doit être envahit par des mangemorts. Je vais être séparé des deux ou même, des trois, Serpentard que j'apprécie le plus, Severus, Drago et Blaise. Je me dirige maintenant vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui parler une dernière fois avant sa mort. Je toque à la porte qui s'ouvre aussitôt. Dumbledore me fait m'assoir et me propose un bonbon au citron.

" Je suppose que tu viens pour me dire au revoir.

- Oui, mais comment ?...

- Je suis le directeur de cette école, ne l'oublie jamais. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis convaincu. Souviens-toi toujours que je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille pour ce qu'il va se passer pour moi. J'ai conscience de tout ça, et si j'avais dû ou voulu l'éviter, je l'aurais fait. Alors ne te sens jamais coupable de ma mort et sache que tu pourras toujours venir me parler ici. La porte de ce bureau te sera toujours ouverte. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

- Des bonbons aux citrons ?

- Pour que tu n'oublie jamais la douceur qu'à la vie.

- Je n'oublierais pas, je vous le promets. Chacune de vos paroles sont marquées au fer rouge dans ma mémoire et y resteront à jamais, dis-je solennellement en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

- Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ce cher Severus.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Surtout lorsque tu prononce les mots : à jamais.

- J'en suis heureuse et honoré. Professeur ?

- Hum ?

- Que dois-je faire pour Severus ?

- Toi seule dois le découvrir, mon seul conseil est d'écouter ce que te dit ton cœur.

- Mon cœur me dit de l'enfermer dans un placard pour qu'il ne meurt pas, plaisantai-je. Je l'écouterai, continuai-je plus sérieusement.

- Bien. Tu deviendras une jeune femme magnifique et très doué, j'en suis convaincu.

- Merci professeur. "

Nous continuons à parler un petit moment, puis, je pars me coucher sans croiser personne d'autre dans les couloirs du sombre château.

Le lendemain, le cours passent très vite et lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre, je découvre Drago affalé sur mon lit. Je souris, le regarde un peu et m'approche de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je venais te rendre une petite visite.

- On s'est vu il y a deux heures.

- Et alors ? J'ai le droit, non ?

- Oui oui.

- Non, en vrai, je me disais que tu voulais peut être rentré voir tes parents un peu, avant la guerre. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allé alors…

- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Tu veux y allez maintenant ?

- Ca ne me gène pas, mais c'est comme tu veux.

- Bon, eh bien allons-y. "

J'attends qu'il se lève et lui tends mon bras. Au lieu de le saisir, il m'attrape par la taille et affiche un grand sourire en se laissant transplaner. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me retourne et découvre avec surprise ma mère en pleine milieu de celle-ci. Elle nous regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et semble avoir tout vu. Je jette un coup d'œil à Drago qui lui-même me regarde. Je ne sais que faire. Ma mère se retourne et sort de ma chambre. C'est ça façon de me dire que je dois monter m'expliquer en haut lorsqu'elle aura tout raconté à mon père. Une fois la porte des escaliers fermée, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et regarde Drago en espérant qu'il ait une solution, ce qui n'est, apparemment, pas le cas.

" Tu crois que je dois tout leur raconter ?

- Il me semble que c'est effectivement la solution.

- Alors j'y vais.

- Je viens avec toi. Sinon, ils ne te croiront pas. Je pense même qu'il va leurs falloir une démonstration.

- Je pense aussi. Ils vont nous prendre pour des fous…

- Tout se passeras bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. "

J'acquiesce et me lève pour monter à l'étage supérieur. Là -aut, mes parents nous attendent dans la cuisine tout deux assit en bout de table. Je tire une chaise et m'assois en face de mon père me préparant à leur faire un long récit de mes aventures. Drago s'assoit à côté de moi, en face de ma mère. J'inspire un grand coup pour mieux me préparer et au moment où je vais parler, ma mère demande :

" Que s'est-il passé en bas, dans ta chambre ? Et n'essaye pas de nous mentir, je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Je ne vais pas essayer de vous mentir, seulement… Le récit est un peu long et vous aurez surement du mal à y croire.

- Raconte-nous, et après nous verrons. "

Je m'embarque donc dans un récit plutôt complet de ma venue à Poudlard. Je leurs conte la façon dont je suis arrivé, mes tests avec Severus, que j'appelle Rogue devant eux. Je leurs parlent ensuite de mes appartements, de mes différentes maisons, des cours, des élèves, de mes amis,… Je leurs raconte même mes différents avec le vampire et avec Victor. Je leur parle aussi de mon Noël là-bas, des disputes avec Severus, Drago et Thomas. Puis je garde en dernier les explications de ma bonne entente avec Drago et Severus, mais aussi avec McGonagall et Dumbledore. Et comme pour enfoncer encore un peu le clou, je décide le leur révéler le vrai nom d'Ethan.

" Et donc, je vous présente Drago Malefoy, dis-je en regardant le Serpentard qui est habillé comme tel.

- Drago Malefoy ? Enfin… Tu veux dire que…

- Non, il ne s'appelle pas Ethan, non il n'a pas joué dans Harry Potter mais y vit et non, il n'est pas un correspondant de mon école. En revanche, oui il est à Serpentard, à Poudlard, ses parents sont bien Lucuis et Narcissa Malefoy, il est bien meilleur ami avec Zabini Blaise qui lui aussi est mon ami, il déteste bien Harry Potter et avait bien cette haine et ce mépris connu pour les nés moldus. "

Je fais une pause pour laisser un peu de temps à mes parents. Ils semblent tout deux confus, ne savent pas s'ils doivent y croire ou nous rire au nez. J'attends leur réaction avec angoisse et Drago le sent car il attrape discrètement ma main sous la table et la garde dans la sienne. Je suis quelque peu rassurée, mais pas totalement. Le silence dure bien cinq bonnes minutes avant que mes parents ne prennent la parole.

" En admettant que tout cela soit vrai, ça veut dire que vous nous avez baratiné lorsque vous prétendiez avoir joué dans Harry Potter, habité ailleurs, être un correspondant,… ? demande mon père.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais nous auriez-vous cru ?

- Non, certainement pas, j'ai à vrai dire, bien du mal à vous croire maintenant. Et je me questionne, si tout cela est vrai, de la possibilité que tu sois devenue amie avec Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Je pense cela impossible.

- Même ici les gens ont des aprioris sur moi, s'en est décevant… dit Drago attristé.

- Mais non Dray', ils ont seulement du mal à nous croire. Ne vous ai-je pas toujours dis qu'ils faisaient partis de mes personnages préférés ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être leur amie. Après tout, vous ne les connaissez pas ! Est-ce que vous appréciez Ethan ?

- Oui mais… commence mon père.

- Alors pourquoi Drago serait-il différent ?

- Toute cette histoire est irréaliste… murmure mon père pour lui-même. Prouve-le-nous. Prouve-nous qu'il est Drago Malefoy.

- Comment ?

- Sa marque.

- Non. Tu ne peux pas demander ça.

- Alors je ne te crois pas.

- Tant pis, dis-je d'une vois dure.

- Je vais lui montrer, dit Drago pour couper court à l'énervement qui monte en moi.

- Mais…

- Ca va aller Marie, ça n'est jamais qu'une marque.

- Non. C'est la marque de Voldemort alors ce n'est pas qu'une marque ! Toi comme Severus avez du mal à la montrer, et je le sais. Je ne peux pas les laisser t'obliger à…

- Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit-il en me regardant de façon protectrice. Je vous prévins, dit-il en s'adressant à mes parents, regardez bien, car je ne le montrerai pas deux fois. "

Il s'approche alors d'eux tend le bras vers eux et doucement, relève sa manche. Apparait alors sous nos yeux, la marque noire se mouvant sur son bras. Je fixe Drago car je ne veux pas regarder sa marque. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je n'en ai que faire et qu'il a toujours sa place dans mon cœur, marque ou pas. Mais lui, baisse les yeux sous mon regard et contracte la mâchoire. Je comprends alors qu'il a mal et que la cicatrice le faire souffrir le martyr. D'un mouvement rapide et doux, je saisis son bras à l'endroit de la cicatrice et l'agrippe. Aussitôt, la douleur me submerge et passe par chaque parcelle de mon corps dix fois plus fort que dans celui de Drago. Je sens mon énergie sortir peu à peu de mon corps et ferme les yeux. Je serre les dents très fortes pour m'empêcher de crier ou de tomber mais la chose est dure à faire. D'un seul coup, la douleur diminue et je me sens mieux. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour me découvrir dans les bras de Drago. Il me regarde inquiet et lorsqu'il me voit ouvrir les yeux dit :

" On peut savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête des fois Simon ? Si Severus apprend ça, ça va barder pour toi et pour moi ! Tu es totalement tarée ma pauvre ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas intérêt de recommencer sinon, je te…

- Oh c'est ça, ça va, j'ai compris. Arrête de gueuler ça me défonce le crâne.

- Ouai. Mais t'es bête aussi…"

Il me fait m'assoir sur le canapé de la salle à manger et s'assoit lui-même à côté de moi. Lorsque j'ai enfin repris mes esprits, je relève les yeux vers mes parents et leur demande :

" Vous nous croyez maintenant ou ?...

- Oui, mais… Enfin, j'avoue que j'ai encore du mal.

- Mon dieu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut… Bon laisse-moi me lever Dray', je vais tenter de les convaincre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Devine !

- Oh non ! Non, ça va être trop choquant pour eux Marie.

- Tant pis, il fallait me croire avant. "

Drago secoue la tête de droite à gauche face à mon entêtement et me laisse faire. Je me mets alors au milieu de la pièce et me concentre. Je me transforme aussitôt en un magnifique chien-loup, puis en une biche et enfin en une tigresse. Je ne tente pas la licorne car je ne rentrerai surement pas dans la pièce. Après toute mes transformations, je redeviens humaine et retourne m'assoir près de Drago laissant le temps à mes parents de réaliser ce qu'ils viennent de voir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu et Drago le remarque car lui aussi sourit en me regardant.

" Tu crois qu'il leur faut une autre preuve ?

- Comme ?

- Quelqu'un de là-bas, dis-je avec une idée en tête.

- Il ne sera jamais d'accord.

- Si c'est toi qui lui demande, non, mais si c'est moi… Surtout que je peux faire jouer un aspect.

- Ah oui, quoi donc ?

- Demain. Mon anniversaire, quoi. Et la future guerre qui se prépare. Le fait qu'on risque de ne pas se voir pendant un petit bout de temps.

- Ecoute, tente si tu veux.

- Okay, à tout de suite alors. "

Aussitôt, je disparais et atterris au château. Je cour rapidement jusqu'à mes appartements dans lesquels je trouve Severus. Je lui expose la situation, tente de le convaincre mais la tâche est difficile et il semble être tout aussi têtu que moi. Je continue à lui donner des arguments pendant un long moment et il finit enfin par accepter de me suivre pour prouver tout ça à mes parents. Je tends ma main et l'attrape au moment où il commence sa phrase, phrase qu'il ne finit qu'une fois dans l'autre monde.

" …vraiment chiante et en entêté ! Tu me fais vraiment faire tout et n'importe quoi ! Et… Oh. Messieurs, dames, salut-il poliment. Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi as-tu pris par à ça ?

- Parce que j'étais là au moment où ses parents nous ont vus débarquer.

- Hum…

- Bon, vous êtes convaincu maintenant ? demandai-je à mes parents.

- C'est ?... commence mon père sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- Severus Rogue ? Oui, en personne. Le célèbre maitre des cachots, le Prince de sang-mêlé, le grincheux professeur Rogue, le… Oh ça va je rigole Sev', ne me regarde pas comme ça ! dis-je en souriant.

- Ouai, c'est ça. Bon, c'est bien beau, mais maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Bah, je pense qu'on peut rentrer. Il va leur falloir du temps pour se remettre de tout ça, dis-je en regardant ma mère qui n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis mon arrivé. Bon, papa, maman, je m'en vais avec Severus et Drago. A bientôt. ", dis-je avant d'attraper les deux Serpentard pour m'en aller rapidement.

Arrivé au château, je m'assois sur mon fauteuil et plonge les yeux dans le vide. _Bon, eh bien, ça c'est fait au moins. Ils vont me prendre pour une folle… _

_Ca va aller ? _

_Oui oui, t'inquiètes. _

_Justement, je m'inquiète. _

_Ca va je te dis, ça fait juste bizarre de leur dire ça comme ça, enfin de leur dire tout court plutôt. _

_Je comprends, mais je suis sur que tout ce passera bien. Ils leurs faut juste du temps pour se remettre de tout ça. _

Je me contente de sourire et pars dans mes pensées lorsque j'entends que Severus et Drago se sont mis à parler entre eux. Je suis tellement absorber par celles-ci, que je n'entends même pas que mes deux amis parlent de moi juste à côté de moi. Soudain, je sursaute à l'entende de mon prénom dit plus fort qu'à l'habituel et cherche la personne qui l'a prononcé. Severus me regarde d'un air mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

" On peut savoir, miss Simon, pourquoi tu te remets à retirer le mal des gens. Et par les gens, j'entends Drago.

- Balance, dis-je à l'adresse de l'intéressé. Il avait très mal alors il fallait bien que… Enfin Severus, j'ai une sorte de don, autant que je l'utilise sur les gens que j'aime !

- Hum… Evite quand même. Bon, je vais me coucher, il se fait tard et bien que demain se soit le weekend, j'ai déjà sommeil. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Sev'. "

Je regarde le Serpentard se retirer dans sa chambre et me rassois dans mon fauteuil. J'y reste quelques minutes durant lesquels je fixe le vide consciente du regard de Drago posé sur moi. Au bout de tout ce temps, Drago se lève enfin et me dit :

" Je vais moi aussi retourner dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit Marie, dit-il en partant vers la porte.

- Non attends, m'écriai-je en me levant à mon tour pour me mettre devant lui. Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ?

- Si tu veux. Mais dans ce cas, allons tout de suite nous mettre dans la chambre, je suis plutôt fatigué. "

Nous allons donc dans la chambre et je mets la chemise de Drago en tant que pyjama qui lui, dort torse nu. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir bien loti dans les bras tendre et doux de mon ami.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par de douces caresses sur ma joue. Je me retourne et me retrouve contre le torse imposant de Drago. Je lève la tête et lui souris doucement en essayant de sortir des bras de Morphée. Drago fixe et me rends mon sourire laissant paraitre ses belles dents blanches.

" Bonjour et bon anniversaire, ma belle, dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur mon front.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Merci Dray' !

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ? demande-t-il étonné.

- Heu… Franchement ? Si, avouai-je sincèrement en me mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu es désespérante, Simon ! Bon, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment mais… se moque-t-il.

- Gnagnagna ! En tout cas merci d'y avoir pensé toi, dis-je en souriant de plus belle.

- Je n'aurais pas pu oublier, dit-il sincèrement. Je n'oublierais jamais l'anniversaire de la fille qui a brisé mon masque de fer et mon cœur de pierre.

- Oh, tu es d'humeur poétique ce matin, dis-moi, Malefoy. Allez, je rigole, dis-je en voyant qu'il fait mine de se mettre à bouder.

- Hum... marmonne-t-il en se tournant dos à moi.

- Oh, mais tu boudes ! " dis-je en l'enlaçant par le dos.

Je passe mes mains autour de lui et pose ma tête sur son dos chaud. Soudain, un frisson parcours mon corps et je sens Drago s'efforcer à ne pas rire. Je tente alors de le faire rire en passant le bout de mes doigts sur son torse. Ce geste le fait frissonner et lui donne la chair de poule. Je souris mais il continu à résister.

" Allez, je rigolais Dray' ! C'est adorable ce que tu m'as dis, merci. Tu es génial. "

Ces derniers mots ont l'effet auquel je m'attendais car le sourire aux lèvres, mon ami se retourne pour mieux me faire face.

" Je suis génial ? demande-t-il.

- Oui, et tu as la chair de poule, c'est assez marrant je dois dire, me moquai-je.

- C'est de ta faute ça ! Ca me fait toujours ça quand on me fait ce genre de chatouille.

- Ah parce qu'on te le fait souvent ça ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Ma mère me le faisait, c'est la seule qui me l'a jamais fait. Et encore, c'était quand j'étais gosse.

- Oh, alors je suis une privilégiée !

- Oui, comme tu le vois.

- N'importe quoi toi.

- Bon, ne bouge pas, je reviens. " annonce-t-il d'un seul coup.

Je le regarde alors s'éloigner et même sortir de la pièce pour revenir avec un plateau chargé de nourriture. Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre alors que lui affiche un grand sourire. Il se couche sur le lit et pose le plateau sur ses genoux.

" Alors, des pancakes comme tu les aimes, du chocolat chaud blanc et au lait. J'ai pensé que c'est ce que tu préféré, mais j'ai quand même amené du chocolat noir au as où…

- Tu as bien vu, bravo.

- Je n'ai pas pris de confitures car je crois que tu n'aimes pas trop. J'ai amené du sucre et du sucre glace ainsi qu'un bon jus de pomme que j'ai du faire amener du monde moldu.

- Merci Dray' ! Encore une fois, tu es génial !

- Oui, je le sais. Allez mange ! "

Je souris doucement et mange tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner. Lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il ne mange pas, je le regarde et lui pose la question en un regard. Il secoue la tête mais je vois bien la gourmandise dans ses yeux. Je prends donc un pancakes et tartine du chocolat chaud noir dessus avant de lui tendre. Encore une fois, il refuse. Entêtée, j'approche le pancakes de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne consente enfin à croquer dedans. Je lui fais donc manger son pancakes en souriant mais arrivé au dernier bout, il s'amuse à croquer mon doigt avec le gâteau.

" Veux-tu me rendre mon doigt, oui ?

- Gnon ! dit-il en tentant de garder mon doigt. Chai bien méllieur comme chah !

- T'as l'air fin là, franchement ! Tu ressemble vraiment à un Malefoy !" me moquai-je.

Il lâche enfin mon doigt et attrape ma main en me regardant avec malice. Il l'approche de sa bouche et attrape de nouveau le doigt sur lequel il reste du chocolat. Je ris face à son arrogance et avec mon autre main, lui mets du chocolat sur le bout du nez. Après avoir lâché ma main, il louche pour regarder son nez et l'essuie avec son doigt. D'un geste rapide, il prend le plateau et le pose sur la descente de lit en prenant soin de tremper son doigt dans le chocolat. Ensuite, il se jette sur moi pour m'immobiliser et s'amuse à me barbouiller de chocolat noir tiède.

" T'as fini maintenant ? demandai-je alors qu'il lèche son doigt pour le nettoyer.

- Oui, je crois, dit-il en riant.

- Pff ! Et comment j'enlève ça moi ?

- Avec de l'eau peut être, se moque-t-il.

- Ahah, t'es un marrant toi ! Mais sachant que tu es sur moi…

- Et que je ne compte pas bouger.

- Je m'en doutai. En plus j'aime pas le chocolat noir moi !

- C'est bête ça ! " rit-il.

Il lève alors un doigt en le passe sur ma joue avant de la porter à sa bouche en faisant mine de déguster pour pouvoir établir une futur critique du gout qu'à le chocolat. Après quelques instant sur joué, il me regarde et dit :

" Hum, du Marie au chocolat, bof, mais ça passe.

- Va te faire !

- Et malpoli en plus. Ah la la…

- Drago, laisse-moi aller me rincer le visage avant que le chocolat ne durcisse !

- Premièrement, on dit s'il te plait, et ensuite, ça pourrait faire une très bon masque de beauté…

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Allez laisse-moi partir s'il te plait.

- S'il te plait qui ?

- Malefoy ?

- Louper ! Je te laisse une deuxième chance.

- Drago ?

- Non plus. Dernière chance.

- Dray' ?

- Stock de chance écoulé. Tu as perdu. Il fallait dire : s'il te plait mon Drago que j'aime tant !

- Mais bien sur, j'allais te le dire !... dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bête de gâcher du si bon chocolat quand même…

- C'est de ta faute ça ! lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ne sois pas arrogante sinon je le mange à même ton visage !

- J'ai tellement peur ! dis-je ironiquement.

- Il ne faut jamais me tenter, tu devrais le savoir Simon ! " dit-il en se penchant sur moi.

Je tente de me débattre, mais je suis coincée et n'ai aucune autre solution que de le laisser faire. Il s'amuse alors à lécher le chocolat sur mon visage en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec arrogance. Je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette attitude typiquement Malfoyenne et dis :

" T'es dégoutant Drago, vraiment ! Non mais sérieusement, arrête là ! C'est ignoble ! dis-je en affichant une grimace de dégout.

- C'est encore plus tentant de continuer quand tu me demande d'arrêter avec une tel grimace ", se moque-t-il en continuant avec encore plus d'arrogance qu'auparavant.

N 'aillant pas d'autre choix, je le laisse faire non sans continuer à me plaindre toute les deux secondes. Lorsqu'il a enfin finit, il se relève et me regarde avec une lueur de défi et de victoire dans les yeux. Je ne peux, en le voyant si heureux, m'empêcher de sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me laisse enfin me lever et je pars prendre ma douche pendant qu'il range tout à grands coups de sortilèges. Une fois sortie de la douche, je me sèche rapidement les cheveux, me maquille légèrement, et m'habille d'un short en jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc imprimé. Ensuite, je rejoins Drago dans le salon qui me propose de sortir un coup les chiens avant de partir. Nous allons donc nous balader dans le parc du château avec Kovu et Prince qui sont maintenant, devenu bons amis. Drago, lui, a un peu plus de mal à acquérir la confiance du berger allemand. Une fois la balade finie, nous rentrons dans ma salle commune où, à ma plus grande surprise, nous attendent Dumbledore et McGonagall. Je les invite à s'assoir et leur demande la raison de leur visite.

" Marie, j'avoue que je ne fais ça pour aucun de mes élèves habituellement, mais je crois que tu sors du lot, commence Dumbledore. Je ne vais pas te faire de petit discours ennuyeux et long car je crois savoir que tu dois aller quelque part, mais je tiens à t'offrir ceci. Ne l'ouvre que lorsque je serai partit, s'il te plait. Joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci beaucoup professeur, dis-je émue. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je ne peux pas accepter quoi que ce soit, je…

- S'il te plait, accepte-le, ce serai m'offenser que de me le rendre.

- Bien, alors encore merci, dis-je de plus en plus émue.

- Je tenais aussi à vous offrir un petit quelque chose. Ca n'est pas énorme, et d'habitude, je ne le fais pas non plus, mais comme l'a si bien dit notre cher directeur, vous n'êtes pas une élève comme les autres et j'ai une estime pour vous bien différente des autres. Cela est peut être dû à votre arrivé mouvementée, aux soucis que vous avez rencontré, aux cours que j'ai du vous donner,… Mais je pense que c'est surtout dû à votre intelligence et votre gentillesse. Je vous demande aussi de l'ouvrir plus tard et vous souhaite à mon tour un très bon anniversaire. "

S'en était trop pour moi, trop d'émotions que je devais contenir face à ces deux personnages tant apprécier et si généreux et gentil avec moi surtout, quand je sais que l'une de ces deux personnes ne va pas tarder de nous quitter. Je remarque alors que Drago me regarde le sourire aux lèvres en décomptant je ne sais quoi.

" Trois, deux, un, c'est bon ! Vous avez réussis à assez l'émouvoir pour qu'elle ait les larmes aux yeux.

- Dray', je déteste quand tu te moque de moi comme ça ! dis-je en ayant effectivement les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne me moque pas, je fait seulement remarquer la réalité.

- Mais ça te fait plaisir puisque tu sais que je déteste être si émotive !

- Hum… Peut être.

- Pff, soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Merci beaucoup professeur, je ne sais comment vous dire à quel point tout cela me faire plaisir. Je…je… Okay, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là parce que… dis-je en baissant la tête quelque peu honteuse par mon manque de control de mes émotions.

- Marie, m'interpelle alors Dumbledore.

- Oui ? demandai-je étonnée.

- Ne cache jamais tes émotions car c'est elle qui te rendent plus forte et c'est elles qui montrent que tu es humaine. Sur ce, nous allons nous en allez, au revoir Drago, Marie, et encore joyeux anniversaire ", dit-il en partant vers la porte.

En arrivant à mon niveau, il s'arrête et pose sa main sur mon épaule comme pour appuyer ses propos ou pour me donner du courage pour plus tard. McGonagall, le suit aussi et hoche la tête en me lançant un grand sourire. Un de ces sourires qu'elle n'aura surement plus durant plusieurs mois. Cette pensée me rend un peu triste, et Drago s'en rend compte car il attrape discrètement ma main en attendant que nos professeurs sortent. Lorsqu'ils sont enfin dehors, Drago m'attire plus près de lui et me murmure à l'oreille :

" Je t'interdis d'être triste aujourd'hui, m'ordonne-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste aujourd'hui, je ne laisserais personne te rendre triste, surtout pas en ce jour. "

Sur cette phrase qui sonne comme une promesse, il m'emmène doucement hors du château. Nous marchons plus loin que le parc, mais cette fois, sans les chiens. Je le suis jusqu'en dehors des limites du château sans trop savoir où il m'emmène. Arrivé loin du château, il s'arrête, se place devant moi et me demande :

" As-tu confiance en moi ?

- Je… Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? demandai-je intriguée.

- Réponds à ma question, et tu le sauras, dit-il sérieusement.

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui, j'ai une confiance absolue en toi. Et toi, as-tu confiance en moi, Drago ?

- J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en quiconque, me dit-il sincèrement. Nous allons transplaner. L'as-tu déjà fais ?

- Oui, une fois avec Severus en début d'année.

- Bien, alors ai confiance en moi, et tiens-moi fort.

- D'accord. "

Je m'agrippe alors à son bras avec force et le regarde en attendant qu'il nous fasse transplaner. Il le fait quelques secondes plus tard et nous arrivons sur une magnifique plage en sable blanc. Mais je ne vois pas grand-chose de l'endroit car lors de l'arrivée, Drago se déconcentre et nous tombons tout deux rapidement sur le sol. Drago se soucis tout de suite de mon état de santé et se précipite au-dessus de moi. Je garde les yeux fermé profitant du silence, du calme environnent. Mais Drago, lui, ne le voit pas comme ça et se met à paniquer.

" Marie, Marie ! Réponds-moi ! Merlin, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! Marie !

- Calme-toi, dis-je doucement en ouvrant les yeux pour me retrouver à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Mais tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

- Eh ! Ca n'est pas de ma faute je te rappelle.

- Si, c'est toi qui m'as distrait, dit-il pour me faire enrager sans penser ce qu'il dit.

- Je t'ai distrait ? Et comment ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, je sais que tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

- Tant que ça ?

- Oui. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai peur pour toi, hein ? Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur pour qui que ce soit. Je veux dire, toute l'année j'ai eu peur pour toi comme pour personne. D'abord, à cause du vampire, ensuite de Thomas, du loup-garou, de Victor, encore une fois du vampire, de moi-même, de la guerre, de…

- De toi-même ? demandai-je surprise.

- Oui. J'ai peur d'un jour te faire du mal. J'ai…

- Chut… dis-je en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Jamais tu ne me feras de mal, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. D'accord ?

- Tu ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi.

- Je le sais, mais aujourd'hui, s'il n'y a pas de tristesse pour moi, il n'y a pas de crainte pour toi. D'accord ?

- D'accord. As-tu faim ?

- Un peu, oui.

- Alors nous allons manger. J'ai ce qu'il nous faut.

- Je te suis. "

Je le suis un peu plus loin sur le sable et en profite pour admirer le magnifique paysage. La plage est faite de sable blanc très fin et est encadré par l'eau d'un côté et les rochers de l'autre. L'eau est quelque peu mouvementée et elle est d'un magnifique bleu azur. Les rochers eux, sont gris, tantôt secs, tantôt moulées. L'endroit est très beau et nous y sommes seuls. Au bout d'un moment, Drago nous arrête vers un endroit à l'abri sur le bord de la plage, près des rochers. Drago y pose une nappe au sol et sort un panier de sa poche avant de l'agrandir. Je m'assois sur la nappe et laisse Drago sortir le repas pendant que j'ouvre les cadeaux de Dumbledore et McGonagall. J'ouvre en premier le cadeau de cette dernière et découvre une jolie plume rouge et argent. Une rose en or entoure le manche en argent. _Qu'elle gentillesse d'avoir pensé à prendre une plume non seulement de couleur rouge et or mais aussi en argent. _Je découvre aussi que cette plume se rétracte et conserve l'encre longtemps. En ouvrant le cadeau de Dumbledore, je découvre avec une lettre. Le cadeau est une belle bague représentant un phénix entourant le doigt de celui qui l'a met. Je prends alors la lettre et l'a lis :

_Cher Marie,_

_Dans cette lettre, j'en oublie les convenances et écris de mots simples. Pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire et faire en sorte que tu te souviennes du premier directeur de Poudlard que tu as connu, je t'offre cette bague. Elle est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations, et je tiens à te l'offrir n'ayant ni enfants, ni petits-enfants, mais te considérant comme tel. Tu verras au court du temps, qu'elle n'est pas une simple bague. Elle te permettra d'aller de l'avant au moment le plus compliqués, elle te donnera l'énergie nécessaire. Pour cela, il te faudra seulement la regarder et caresser la bague de la tête du phénix à sa queue. N'oublie jamais que même dans les pires instants que la vie nous réserve, il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir, quelque chose de positif._

_Dumbledore_

Une fois la lettre terminée, je ne peux empêcher une larme de couler. Mes mains se sont mises à trembler à la moitié de la lettre. Drago arrête soudain de sortir les plats et me regarde avant de se précipiter vers moi.

" Ne t'avais-je pas interdit d'être triste aujourd'hui ? Je vais t'interdire de voir notre directeur ou de recevoir des lettres ou cadeaux de sa part, bientôt.

- Je… Désolée, c'est… " tentai-je de dire entre deux sanglots.

Voyant mon malaise, mon ami me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter et pour lui faire comprendre ce qui me rend mal, je lui tends la lettre écrite de la main de Dumbledore lui-même. Il l'a lit avec attention puis me regarde avec compassion. _Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder personne avec compassion._ Cette réflexion me vient tout de suite à l'esprit, mais s'en échappe vite rattrapée par la lettre de Dumbledore. Il me serre alors un peu plus fort dans ses bras et caresse doucement mes cheveux en attendant que je me calme. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il me dit :

" Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour réconforter les gens alors pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas le tact attendu. Dumbledore a l'air d'avoir une haute estime pour toi, une estime tel qu'il n'en a pour personne d'autre. C'est un honneur et tu sembles l'apprécier tout autant. Bien sur, ça va te demander beaucoup de courage que de le laisser partir alors que tu sais exactement quand, où et comment il va mourir, mais il a beau quitter ce monde il restera à jamais dans ton esprit et ton cœur. De plus, je suis sur qu'il n'aimerait pas que tu te pourrisses la vie, et notamment ton anniversaire, pour te prendre la tête.

- Merci Drago. Tu sais bien plus réconforter les gens que ce que tu ne le dis.

- Oh non, je ne le sais pas, les mots me viennent tout seul avec toi, mais je ne sais pas le faire avec les autres personnes.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Drago, dis-je émue.

- Ne dis rien et mangeons. J'ai une faim de loup !

- Tu as raison, moi aussi ", dis-je en essuyant les dernières larmes sur mes joues.

Nous terminons de sortir les quelques plats restant et dégustons un bon petit festin. Drago a pris soin de mettre tout les plats que j'aime et j'ai beaucoup de mal à choisir ce que je veux manger. Je prends un peu de tout et nous mangeons lentement en parlant de choses et d'autres. Le repas terminé, nous partons nous balader dans une forêt non-loin de là. Nous y croisons toutes sortes d'animaux magiques comme moldu et cela me comble de bonheur. De temps en temps, nous nous métamorphosons et allons parler, courir ou jouer avec eux. Aux alentours des deux heures de l'après-midi, Drago nous fait de nouveau transplaner. Je me retrouve devant une magnifique maison et un immense jardin. Nous entrons et on nous demande de revêtir nos maillots de bains. Drago me regarde un sourire en coin pour voir si j'ai compris ce qui nous attend, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. On nous donne un peignoir vert et nous demande de sortir dans le jardin. C''est alors qu'on nous plonge dans un étang dont l'eau est très chaud et dégage des arômes succulents. Nous avons le droit à un massage à l'intérieur même de l'eau et lorsque nous sortons, d'un deuxième massage hors de l'eau cette fois-ci. Ensuite, nous sommes séparés. Je suis emmené dans une salle sombre où l'on me couche sur une table avant de m'envelopper d'une serviette bien chaude. Cette fois-ci, je suis massée de la tête aux pieds avec grand soin par un charmant jeune homme et ai même droit à de nombreux soins relaxants et purifiants. Après ce long passage, on m'enveloppe durant une demi-heure dans une sorte de papier cellophane et le charmant jeune homme pose un masque sur mes yeux pour me détendre. Une fois la demi-heure passée, on m'emmène dans un grand espace composé d'une piscine chaude dont l'eau est salée, une autre froide avec des jets d'eau, d'un hammam, d'un sauna,… J'y retrouve alors Drago déjà plongé dans l'eau chaude. Je le rejoins et profitant qu'il ferme les yeux, me jette sur lui.

" Alors ?

- C'est génial, magnifique, extraordinaire ! J'adore !

- Tant mieux. J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de te détendre un peu.

- Tu as très bien pensé. "

Nous nous baignons longtemps et passons d'une piscine à l'autre en privilégiant celle chauffée. Ensuite, nous allons faire un tour au sauna et au hammam et aux alentours de 19h30, nous sortons de l'établissement. Je le suis sur une petite distance et manque de lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il s'arrête d'un seul coup. Il me prend la main et nous fait transplaner avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il arrivait. Nous arrivons sur les rives du lac de Poudlard qui sont, à cette heure-ci, baignés d'une douce lumière. Je suis de nouveau Drago jusqu'à la lisière du parc du château vers mon coin préféré. En effet, j'aime beaucoup ce coin car il est peu fréquenté et offre une très belle vue. J'aime m'y confiner lorsque j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Severus me tend alors une main que je prends sans savoir ce qui m'attend. Il nous approche de l'arbre et me tient un peu plus près de lui, un peu plus fort aussi, puis, la baguette levé, crie : "Ascensio !". Avant que je n'ai le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve en ascension dans les airs avec Drago me serrant le plus fort possible de peur que je ne tombe. Je ferme les yeux au moment de la descente mais rencontre très vite le sol sous mes pieds et y atterris avec une légèreté étonnante. J'ouvre doucement les yeux mais n'ai pas le temps de voir car aussitôt, Drago plaque ses mains sur mes yeux.

" C'est une surprise, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille après s'être placé derrière moi. Avance doucement et tente de suivre mes mouvements. "

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et écoute la moindre instruction ou le moindre bruit pouvant le trahir mais je n'entends rien. Peu après, Drago enlève doucement ses mains de mes yeux et me dit que je peux enfin regarder. Soudain, je découvre une magnifique petite maisonnette. En faite, je suis dans un petit salon pourvu d'un canapé vert, d'un tapis chaud, d'une petite table basse, d'une cheminée et de quelques petites armoires. Plus loin se trouve un petit espace ressemblant à une petite cuisine bien équipée. Il n'y a que deux placard et un tiroir mais grâce aux sortilèges, y sont rangés un bon nombre d'outils de cuisine. Il y a aussi un petit frigo, un petit four, ainsi que deux plaques à induction, un four micro-ondes et une cafetière. Ensuite, Drago me tire jusqu'à une petite salle d'eau argenté et composé de plusieurs placards et tiroirs puis dans une magnifique chambre aux couleurs des serpents, un peu comme toute la maisonnette en faite. Au centre, trône un joli lit à baldaquin argent avec des rideaux vert et un drap de lit argent sur lequel est brodé un grand "S" en vert. Il y a aussi deux grandes armoires et un beau miroir. La maisonnette est quelque peu petite mais y règne un esprit conviviale que j'aime beaucoup. De plus, j'apprécie cette décoration surtout ce qui est des poutres ou de l'esprit boisé du salon. Tout les plafonds sont faits de poutre en bois et certaines s'incruste jusque dans les murs en s'accordant magnifiquement bien avec le vert et l'argent. Une fois l'endroit visité, je regarde Drago avec incompréhension et il me dit alors :

" Je sais que tu aimes cette endroit et que tu n'auras aucun point de chute durant la guerre, alors après avoir demandé l'accord à Dumbledore, Severus et moi avons construit et aménagé cette petite maison. Comme ça, lors de la guerre, ou même après, lorsque tu en auras envie ou besoin, tu pourras venir ici. Seul Severus, Dumbledore et moi sommes au courant de l'existence de ce lieu.

- Oh ! Drago… Mais c'est… C'est trop ! C'est merveilleux… Merci… Je… Tu… es génial, finis-je par dire sans pouvoir dire autre chose.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard. En attendant, j'ai ramené deux ou trois affaires ici. J'aimerai que tu aille dans ta chambre, dans ton armoire il y a ton deuxième cadeau. Va le prendre, ouvre-le et rejoins-moi ici dans une heure.

- Mais…

- A toute à l'heure ! "

J e le regarde s'en aller sans comprendre puis me rends directement dans la chambre. Dans l'armoire se trouve un grand paquet que je pose sur le lit pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Après avoir enlevé le paquet cadeau, j'ouvre la boite et découvre une autre petite boite et une longue robe rouge. _C'est celle qu'il m'avait fait essayer lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Il a du aller l'acheter en me faisant croire qu'il s'achetait quelque chose pour lui… _Dans le paquet, il y a aussi une lettre.

_Ma cher Marie, _

_J'espère que ce cadeau te plait et qu'il te rappelle de bons souvenirs en ma compagnie plutôt que de mauvais par la suite. Avant d'ouvrir l'autre petit paquet, agrandit-le. J'aimerais que tu revêtisses cette robe et que tu ailles te préparé dans la salle de bain où j'ai pris soin de rangé un peu de tes affaires. A dans une heure pour continuer cette journée qui, je l'espère, te conviens, te ravi. _

_Dray'. _

Je souris et agrandis la boite avant de l'ouvrir pour découvrir une joli paire de chaussures à talons. Comme il me l'a demandé, je revêtis la robe et pars dans la salle de bain. En ouvrant les tiroirs, je découvre en effet du maquillage, des brosse, mon lisseur et boucleur, ainsi qu'un tas d'autres choses. Je prends alors soin de me maquiller sans trop en mettre mais quand même un peu en essayant de deviner ce qui m'attend par la suite. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, j'ai enfin finie et m'attèle à visiter un peu mieux la maisonnette. Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, je mets mes chaussures et attends tranquillement Drago qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Il me regarde attentivement et sourit largement.

" Tu es splendide, sincèrement. Je dois passer dans ta chambre si ça ne te gène pas, j'y ai oublié quelque chose ce matin et lorsque j'ai voulu y retourner, je n'ai pas réussit.

- Bien, je te suis alors. "

Il m'emmène dehors sur une sorte de balcon, d'où, il faut le dire, j'ai une vue à couper le souffle. Il nous fait ensuite redescendre et je comprends enfin que la petite maison est cachée dans l'arbre.

" Seul Dumbledore, Severus, toi et moi pouvons voir la maison d'ici. Elle est invisible aux yeux de tout ceux dont tu qu'elle le soit et vise vers ça. Nous y avons jeté des sorts pour que personne ne puisse la trouver même un très grand sorcier. Si les mangemorts passent par ici, tu n'auras rien à craindre ", m'assure-t-il.

J'acquiesce lui faisant une totale confiance et le suis jusqu'au château. _Je le suis beaucoup aujourd'hui, je trouve._ Une fois dans le château, nous nous dirigeons dans mes appartements et entrons. Et là, qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir plusieurs de mes amis les plus chers dans le salon. Je regarde Drago avec incompréhension une nouvelle fois. Mes amis crient tous " Joyeux anniversaire ! " et je manque de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Drago finit par m'expliquer qu'il a préparé cette petite fête surprise avec Thomas et a réussit à acquérir l'accord de Severus. Je pars embrasser chacune des personnes présentes. Il y a Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Thomas, Blaise, Neville, Luna et Cho. Je découvre en même temps, qu'ils ont improvisé une petite piste de danse et un petit buffet. _Ce buffet tombe à pique, j'ai un peu faim. _Nous dansons alors un petit moment, jouons tous ensemble, mangeons puis, vers 23 heures, la musique s'arrête. Je regarde mes amis surprise et les découvre avec des paquets à la main.

" Que ?...

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on allait venir sans cadeaux ? me dit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Tiens, d'ailleurs, commence par celui-là. Il est de la part d'Hermione et moi.

- Mais…

- Té-té-té ! Pas de mais, tu ouvre un point c'est tout ! "

J 'ouvre alors le petit paquet et découvre un joli petit bracelet à perles couleurs crème avec un cœur sur lequel mon prénom est gravé. Ensuite, Harry et Ron me tendent leur cadeau. C'est un très joli tee-shirt entièrement floqué d'une photo de moi avec tout les Gryffondor devant le lac pendant le coucher de soleil. Blaise, lui m'offre une magnifique chevillère en argent. Luna m'offre une sorte de collier vaudou censé me porter chance. Neville m'offre une joli plante que je mettrai dans la maisonnette. Et Cho m'offre une sorte de broche pour les cheveux. J'embrasse tout le monde avec émotion et les remercie de nombreuses fois. Après cette remise des cadeaux, Thomas me tire à part et enlève la plaque militaire qu'il a autour du cou pour la mettre dans ma main.

" Je n'ai pas trouvé de cadeau à la hauteur pour toi Marie, mais je tiens à t'offrir cette plaque. C'est mon père qui me l'a fait faire avant sa mort. Je l'ai toujours gardé, et elle a une signification pour moi. J'y tiens énormément, elle éveille en moi de profond souvenirs. Comme tu le sais, ma mère s'est remarié avec un type odieux que je n'aime pas du tout, et il a presque tout enlevé de ce que mon père avait laissé. Il ne me reste plus que cette chaine et quelques autres souvenirs de lui et maintenant, pour te prouver que tu compte pour moi, je te l'offre.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, Thomas c'est…

- J'y tiens. Ca me ferai réellement plaisir que tu la garde et que tu penses à moi à chaque fois que tu l'as verra.

- Je…

- S'il te plait. "

Pout toute réponse, je l'enlace et plonge mon nez dans son torse pour profiter de lui et de la sécurité qu'il m'apporte le plus possible. Puis, nous retournons nous assoir près des autres pour discuter tous ensemble. La soirée n'est pas vraiment une fête mais plutôt une sorte de petite réunion pour me faire plaisir et pour oublier que la guerre va bientôt commencer. Je note le grand effort fournit par chacun pour coahabiter malgré la différence des maisons. Harry et Drago ne se décroche pas un mot mais je prends ça pour un grand effort car d'habitude ils ne peuvent rester à quelques mètres sans s'insulter. Thomas fait de même avec Drago et même s'il a du mal, communique un tout petit peu pour moi. Ron, lui, reste tête brulé et lui lance deux ou trois pique auquel Drago répond sans trop de méchanceté mais c'est quand même un énorme effort fournis pas le rouquin. Hermione, Ginny et Blaise quand à eux parlent ensemble et avec Drago comme s'ils étaient bons amis depuis bien longtemps. Luna, Neville et Cho sont un peu moins présent dans les conversations mais nous écoutent avec attention.

_Je vois que tu t'amuse bien._

_Oui, c'est génial. _

_Puisque c'est l'heure au donnation de cadeau et que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le faire plus tard, j'aimerai que tu me rejoingne dans ma chambre. Ah et… Ammène aussi mon filleul, s'il te plait. _

_A vos ordres, chef ! _

Je le sens sourire à cette remarque et souris moi-même. Drago a remarqué que nous parlons par pensées, car il me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Je lui fais signe de me suivre et dis :

" On va aller remercier Rogue d'avoir permis cette soirée, bien que je suis sûre que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé d'accepter !" mentis-je.

_Merci de m'enfoncer encore plus._

_Oh c'est bon, c'est pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons._

_Mouai…_

_T'es vexé ? _

_Moi ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?_

_Bah pas vraiment puisqu'on n'est pas dans la même pièce mais bon…_

_Ahah, tu es vraiment une comique toi ! Faudrait penser à faire dans l'humour tu sais…_

_Oui oui, je sais._

_C'était ironique…_

_Je le sais aussi, je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu es ironique Severus._

_Ouais, c'est ça. En tout cas, tu m'imagine, moi, Severus Rogue vexé ?_

_Hum… Oui très bien même ! Ca renforcerai bien ton caractère ça encore… _

_T'as gagné, je le suis ! _

Je ris doucement et reporte mon attention sur les autres personnes de la pièce. Ginny et Hermione sourient ne croyant nullement à mon mensonge mais Harry et Ron approuvent cette remarque. Luna, Neville et Cho sont du même avis mais ne l'affiche pas trop bien que Neville ne l'aime pas trop. Thomas et Blaise quand à eux, n'affichent et ne disent rien. Drago, lui, lève les yeux au ciel face à la méprise qu'ils ont de juger son parrain sans le connaitre. Je souris de nouveau et toque à un endroit précis d'une certaine armoire avant de tirer le livre qui permet l'accès à la chambre. Ensuite, j'entre suivit de Drago et laisse derrière moi les remarques curieuses de mes amis qui aimeraient connaitre la décoration de leur sombre professeur. Lorsque la porte se referme, la lumière s'allume et je découvre Severus debout au milieu de la pièce les bras croisés sur son torse. Je cours vers lui et saute dans ses bras avant de dire :

" Alors, monsieur Severus Tobias Rogue est-il vraiment vexé ?

- Oh oui, très ! Et d'où est-ce que miss Simon connait mon nom entier ?

- Tu n'es pas très pertinent mon cher…

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. J'ai tendance à oublier que je sors tout droit de l'imagination d'un auteur fou. D'ailleurs quelle idée de me faire une vie pareil ? Elle aurait pu s'appliquer et enlever les Potter de celle-ci, ça m'aurais grandement soulagé.

- Mais tout aurait été bien différent sans les Potter.

- Oh, je me serai acclimaté sans trop grande difficulté je crois. Bref, la n'est pas la question. J'ai quelque chose pour vous deux.

- Pour nous deux ? répète Drago étonné.

- Oui, tenez, ouvrez ça ", dit-il en nous tendant deux paquets.

J'attrape celui de gauche et Drago l'autre puis après un regard interrogateur, ouvre doucement le paquet. A l'intérieur, se trouve un joli petit livre, une sorte de carnet, avec une couverture marron et une attache pour qu'il ne s'ouvre pas. J'ouvre le livre et lis : " Joyeux anniversaire douce petite Marie. Pour que mon filleul, toi et moi puissions communiquer en les temps difficiles à venir. " Je lève les yeux étonnés vers Severus et le découvre entrain de me tendre une plume.

" Ecris quelque chose, ce que tu veux et choisis comme destinataire soit Drago, soit moi, soit les deux. "

Je m'exécute et écris " Merci à vous deux pour cet anniversaire qui est surement de loin, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eux. Drago, Severus. " Aussitôt, les mêmes mots apparaissent sur les carnet des deux Serpentard et je ne peux empêcher un large sourire et un soupir de soulagement.

" Nous allons donc pouvoir communiquer pendant la guerre, finis-je par dire pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, il suffira d'avoir une plume, de l'encre et le carnet, et nous pourront parler comme bon nous semble. Nous donner rendez-vous sera plus facile grâce à ça. Plus besoin de risquez notre vie à essayer de nous faire passer des messages. Les messages s'effacent au fur et à mesure mais on peut les revoir dès que nous le désirons.

- Mais c'est super ! C'est génial ! C'est parfait ! De plus, grâce à la maisonnette dans Poudlard, nous aurons un point de rencontre plus stable et facile d'accès. Et pour rester ensemble longtemps, il nous suffira d'aller dans l'autre monde.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que to, tu seras libre pendant la guerre, alors que Drago et moi seront sans cesse surveillé. Il faudra être discret et ne pas trop souvent s'absenter non plus.

- Oui, effectivement. Mais j'ai confiance en nous, nous y arriverons ", dis-je heureuse et délivré d'un poids.

Je m'avance et serre Severus dans mes bras avant de tendre une main a Drago pour le rapprocher de nous et d'aller me mettre en sécurité dans ses bras. Voilà, les trois personnes qui me font me sentir en sécurité lorsque je suis dans leur bras : Thomas, Drago et Severus. Thomas comme mon meilleur ami voir comme un frère jumeau, Severus comme mon grand frère et Drago, je ne sais pas vraiment comment en faite. Comme un très bon ami aussi, le meilleur. _Je n'ai jamais considéré ce que Drago représente pour moi, mais je peux être sûre qu'il représente beaucoup. Si je perdais l'un des trois, j'en mourrais surement de tristesse mais je n'imagine pas perdre l'un d'eux. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce que ce serai si je perdais les trois ! _ Au bout d'un petit moment, nous retournons avec nos amis, enfin plutôt les miens mais bon, disons que certains apprécient Drago alors… Nous dansons tous ensemble durant deux bonnes heures. Je danse d'ailleurs avec à peu près tout le monde. Certains, n'aimant pas beaucoup la danse, restent sur le côté, mais ça ne dure pas bien longtemps car je vais les chercher à chaque fois et pour les mettre à l'aise, leur montre qu'on se fout de bien danser ou non et que moi-même je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Lorsqu'arrive un rock, Harry me propose de danser. J'accepte de suite avec un grand sourire et me rends compte, durant la danse, qu'il est très doué pour le rock. Ensuite viens le temps des slows. Je danse le premier avec blaise, puis le deuxième avec Thomas. A la fin du slow, il me salut et prends ma main avant de se diriger vers Drago en me souriant. Celui-ci nous regarde aussi et lorsque nous arrivons, Thomas tends ma main à Drago et ils se regardent tout deux. Thomas semble tenter de lui dire quelque chose par un regard et Drago semble le comprendre, mais pas moi. _Aurais-je loupé un épisode entre ces deux ? Surement. _Drago prends ma main avec une grande douceur comme s'il s'agissait d'une objet précieux ou fragile. Il m'emmène vers la piste de danse et nous commençons à tourner. Durant quelques secondes, nous ne disons rien mais au bout d'un petit moment il dit enfin :

" Tu veux pas te mettre encore plus loin ?

- Si tu me le demande si gentiment ! plaisantai-je en appliquant le geste à la parole.

- Allez, viens-ici toi ! "

Il m'attrape par la taille et me rapproche rapidement de lui. Ma poitrine viens buter son torse et mon front est maintenant à quelques millimètre à peine de son nez. Je relève la tête en rougissant légèrement ce qui semble le faire sourire mais il ne dit rien.

" La soirée te plait ? demande-t-il.

- Non. Toute la journée me plait. Depuis mon réveille jusqu'à maintenant, tout a été parfait. Et je suis sûre que tout sera parfait jusqu'à ce que je me couche tant que je serai avec mes amis, avec toi.

- Content que ça te plaise, ma belle. "

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette appellation mais ne dis rien et finis même par sourire.

" Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas dansé avec quelqu'un toi au fait ? dis-je en me rappelant l'avoir vu sur la piste quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Si, le premier slow. La fille Weasley est totalement folle d'ailleurs. Je m'étais décidé à rester vers le buffet pendant les slows mais cette folle s'est précipité vers moi en souriant et m'a forcé à venir. Je suis sur que ça l'a bien amusé d'avoir réussit.

- Forcé ? Comme si quelqu'un pouvait forcer un Malefoy !

- Cette fille a une audace et une volonté de fer ! Si elle n'avait pas pu être à Gryffondor, elle serait soit à Poufsouffle pour sa capacité de tolérance soit à Serpentard pour sa ruse !

- Oh la ! Drago Malefoy viendrait-il de dire qu'une Gryffondor aurait une probabilité d'être à Serpentard ? dis-je en feintant l'indignation.

- Je m'étonne moi-même. Mais Weasley fille est…

- Rusée. Oui c'est sur ! complétai-je.

- En plus, j'avais tellement envie de voir la tête de Potter lorsqu'il me verrait danser avec sa copine ! Ca valait le coup ! plaisante-t-il.

- Ahah, ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi !" riais-je.

Je lui souris et plonge mon visage dans son cou chaud. Je respire son parfum comme si je ne le sentirai plus jamais. Je sens mon cœur se serrer rien qu'à l'idée de penser à la guerre qui s'approche à grand pas et ferme les yeux. Lui, pose sa tête sur la mienne respirant le parfum de mes cheveux. Nous restons comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la danse sans remarquer les regards posés sur nous, sans même nous rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas seul dans la pièce. A la fin de la chanson, mes amis viennent me dire au revoir et sans vont après m'avoir ne nouveau souhaités mon anniversaire. Il est 0h00 lorsque nous finissons de ranger la pièce à l'aide rapides sorts. Drago m'attrape par la main et me tire hors du château en me disant :

" J'ai encore une chose à te montrer."

Je le suis comme je l'ai fais toute la journée sans poser aucune question. Il nous fait transplaner et nous nous retrouvons de nouveau sur la plage du midi. Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de dire la moindre parole, Drago me soulève et me prends dans ses bras.

" Ca ira plus vite, explique-t-il. Comme tu es en talons…"

J'approuve et n'ose pas lui dire que j'aurai pu les enlever. Je frisonne et m'accroche un peu de lui pour avoir moins froid. Aussitôt, Drago me pose à terre et retire sa veste pour la mettre sur mes épaules avant de me reprendre dans ses bras et de continuer à marcher sans me regarder. Nous passons devant l'endroit où nous avons pique-niqué sans nous y arrêter. Dix minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans une sorte de renfoncement qui est ,en faite, l'entrée d'une grotte. Après quelques pas, Drago me pose à terre et prend ma main pour m'attirer un peu plus loin. Nous arrivons alors dans une grande grotte dans laquelle se trouve plusieurs sortent de petits étangs dont l'eau est d'un magnifique bleu transparent. En haut, une petite ouverture permet à la lumière de la lune de se répandre dans la grotte en diffusant une lumière d'ambiance magnifique. L'intérieur de la grotte semble luire comme si un millier de petit diamant étaient incrusté sur les murs et le sol. En touchant l'eau, je découvre avec surprise qu'elle est chaude. Elle dégage une sorte de fumée, et est illuminé. On voit le fond malgré qu'il soit très loin. L'endroit est plus que magnifique et je ne cesse de le détailler durant plusieurs longues minutes. Au bout de tout ce temps, je regarde Drago et remarque que lui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde pour regarder la grotte.

" C'est magnifique, dis-je en un souffle. Regarde comme tout est splendide ici… Drago c'est…

- A couper le souffle ", dit-il sans que je ne sache vraiment s'il parle de l'endroit ou d'autre chose.

I l sort alors une boite de sa poche et l'ouvre devant moi. Je découvre une magnifique bague en or. Il l'a prends délicatement, presque religieusement et après avoir pris ma main, la met à mon doigt. Tout ce temps, je me contente de le regarder avec une immense surprise et sans avoir que dire. La bague forme un cœur et des diamants y sont incrustés. Drago prends alors la parole.

" Cette bague a appartenu à ma mère. Mon père lui avait offert alors qu'il l'avait lui-même reçu de sa mère qui l'avait reçu de son mari, etc. Bref, cette bague a traversé plusieurs génération. Il n'y a pas longtemps, ma mère me l'a offert et m'a dit que je devrai l'offrir plus tard à ma futur femme. C'est une sorte de symbole.

- Drago, je ne peux pas… commençai avant qu'il ne me coupe en me signifiant qu'on ne refuse pas le cadeau d'un Malefoy.

- Je pensais à l'époque faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, la donner à ma futur femme. Mais, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui signifie tellement pour moi, quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance comme en personne, quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir placer ma confiance ou mon amour en quelqu'un. Je ne pensais pas trouvé quelqu'un qui compterai tellement pour moi, alors j'ai toujours penser que je l'a donnerai à ma futur femme. Celle que mon père aurait choisit pour moi, celle que je n'aimerai pas. Celle qui serait seulement pour son rang, son sang, son argent et me donner un fils, un héritier. Je préfère la donner à quelqu'un qui compte, j'espère que tu le comprends, et j'aimerai vraiment que tu l'accepte. En faite, je serai surement offensé que la personne qui a su percé à jour un Malefoy dur et froid et lui trouver un cœur, refuse. Oui, sans toi je serai encore un petit arrogant pourrit gâté, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, qui se croit tout permis et qui ne sait pas ce que ça fait de montrer ses sentiments à quelqu'un ou ce que ça fait d'avoir peur pour quelqu'un, ou encore d'avoir confiance,… J'espère que tu as compris ce que je veux te dire, car j'avoue ne pas être très doué en discours…

- Oh, Drago… Je… Enfin, comment veux-tu que je ne pleure pas aujourd'hui si tu me dis des choses aussi gentilles, aussi sincères, aussi belles. Je ne peux pas refuser ton cadeau vu ce que tu viens de me dire, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de le mériter, et je suis gênée par ce geste.

- Si ça peux te rassurer, je savais déjà que tu serais gêné, et que tu ne pourrais pas refuser. "

Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et doucement vient l'enlacer avant de finir par être celle qui se fait enlacer. Je relève la tête et l'embrasse sur la joue en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Deux yeux plus bleus que jamais qui montre qu'il est heureux, heureux comme je le suis. Une larme coule sur ma joue, et doucement il vient l'enlever avec son pouce. C'est une larme de joie. De joie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de si doux, de si gentil et en qui je tiens autant. Je retiens les autres larmes qui menacent de tomber car je ne veux pas que Drago se méprenne et qu'il croit à de la tristesse. Je pose alors mon visage dans son cou en profitant pour respirer une fois de plus son parfum enivrant. Lui pose une main sur ma nuque, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos comme pour être sur que je ne partirais pas. Il pose enfin sa tête dans mes cheveux et respire leur parfum pour la deuxième fois de la journée. De là où j'ai posé ma tête, je sens son cœur battre et me laisse bercer par celui-ci. Je n'ai plus froid maintenant. La veste de Drago est toujours posée sur mes épaules et me tient tout aussi chaud que ses bras m'entourant avec force et son torse chaud. Son cou aussi est chaud et repend un une délicieuse chaleur sur mon visage. Doucement, je sens son pouce caresser mes cheveux et sa main caresser le bas de mon dos. J'en frisonne, mais cette fois, ce n'est plus le froid. Lentement, il baisse sa tête pour venir la mettre vers mon oreille et me souffler :

" Je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours. "

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Comment trouvez-vous l'anniversaire de Marie ?

Je sais, c'est traite de coupé là, mais moi j'aime bien ) Mouhahaha ! :)

Allez bisous, à plus !


	19. Les trois mots magiques

_Coucou ! Me revoilà pour la suite apparemment plutôt attendue de mon histoire. J'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'elle va vous plaire. J'attends vos reviews pour le savoir :) _

_Mathilde : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là et encore plus de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu ! Merci, ne tout cas, d'être toujours là après autant de temps et de m'encourager comme tu le fais ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant et je te dis à bientôt ;) _

lizzia0601 : Merci pour tes deux reviews ( celle du chapitre 12 et celle du 18 ). Je suis contente que tu aime l'histoire et les échanges avec Severus. J'avoue qu'il m'arrive à moi aussi de rire toute seule en relisant les passages que j'ai écrit il y a un bout de temps. Je m'amuse beaucoup avec le personnage de Severus. Mais j'adore aussi celui de Drago et je compatis avec toi, moi aussi j'aimerais être à la place de Marie !

Maria : Merci, merci , merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au coeur. C'est très gentil à toi et je dois avouer que j'avais éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce passage de l'histoire. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécie le Drago que je décris ici et j'espère que tu l'aimeras encore plus par la suite ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre et sur ce que tu pense de Drago, à bientôt !

_" Je serai toujours la pour toi, toujours_. "

Le souffle de sa respiration vient terminer sa course dans mon cou en créant une étrange sensation et en me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je relève la tête vers lui pour rencontrer directement ses bleu yeux bleus. Des yeux profonds où je me noierais presque. Je m'y perds. _Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux…_ Une lueur que je ne sais décrypter y danse. Je sens aussi ses muscles contracter, pour nous soutenir, contre moi. _C'est vrai qu'il est musclé, encore plus qu'en début d'année. _Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je l'observe. _Il a changé depuis le début de l'année. Physiquement comme psychologiquement. Mais tout ça lui va bien. Il s'est musclé, ses cheveux ont un peu foncé, ses yeux sont pratiquement tout le temps bleu, ses traits moins tirés, son sourire moins rare mais tout aussi ravageur. Bref, je pourrais mettre ma main au feu que ça réputation d'étalon de Poudlard n'a été que renforcé et pourtant… Et pourtant, il ne semble plus s'en soucier. Tout cela semble lui passer au dessus de la tête. _Après mettre perdu dans ses yeux, puis dans mes pensées, je me perds sur ses lèvres. _Je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais c'est vrai qu'il a aussi de belles lèvres. Fines, mais pas trop, mais surtout, elles ont l'air appétissante. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Je suis en train de perdre la tête. Serait-ce de ça qu'on parle lorsqu'on parle du terrible charme aveuglant du Prince des Serpentard ? De ce soit disant charme manipulateur qui peut perdre tout esprit censé et le faire céder ? Peut être. Mais tout de même, je crois que je deviens folle ! Penser à ça, tout de même ! _ Trop captivée par tout ça, je ne remarque même pas le rapprochement qui s'est fait entre nous deux. Lorsque je relève enfin les yeux, je rencontre ceux de Drago. La lueur brillant auparavant semble s'être accentuée. _Serait-ce ?... Non. _De plus en plus, nos visages se rapprochent et je suis bien obligée d'avouer que, si c'est ça. Nos lèvres se frôlent, durant quelques secondes, et je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux de les retirer, mais je n'en ai ni le courage, ni la force. Il semble attendre que j'approuve son geste et je ferme les yeux ayant du mal à me contenir. Nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin et je découvre qu'en effet, ses lèvres sont parfaites. Je suis transportée. Jamais je n'avais ressentit cette flamme vive dans mon cœur, jamais je ne l'avais sentit aussi forte. Elle me brule presque les entrailles. Le baiser dure longtemps. Assez pour que je n'ai plus de souffle. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, je sens Drago sourire, et cette fois, c'est la peur qui tiraille mon estomac. _S'il me rejetait, s'il lui arrivait malheur, si… _Mon souffle est saccadé, et j'essaye de reprendre une respiration normale.

" Jamais je ne te laisserais, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, dit-il avec une respiration saccadé comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. J'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, surtout si ça vient de moi et je tuerais chaque personne te voulant du mal à main nue. Toutes ces filles que j'ai eu à mes pieds, je ne l'ai ai jamais aimé. Elles n'ont été qu'un passe temps pour l'ancien Malefoy. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. "

Je sourie et cette fois, ne peux retenir une larme. _Voilà ce qu'il est pour moi, celui que j'aime au delà du possible, au-delà de la normale._ Une boule obstruant ma gorge m'empêche de répondre et le seul moyen que je trouve pour lui répondre c'est de l'embrasser à mon tour avec toute la passion que je peux. Le reste de la soirée passe avec une rapidité étonnante. Nous nous baignons un peu, parlons et rions beaucoup et surtout profitons de nous comme jamais auparavant. Vers les trois heures du matin, nous rentrons au château mais préférons dormir dans ma nouvelle maisonnette plutôt que dans le château. Drago me dit que nous aurons comme ça, l'occasion de l'inaugurer. Nous montons et je me change. Nous restons une heure devant le feu pour parler. Drago se confie à moi et je me confie à lui au fil de la conversation. Il me dit notamment :

" On m'a toujours appris à être fort. Que le chagrin, la tristesse et la compassion étaient signe de faiblesse. Mais je ne me suis jamais sentit si fort que maintenant. Maintenant que j'aime comme mon père n'a jamais su aimer. Car bien sur, tout ça c'est mon père qui me l'a inculqué et tout ceux dont j'étais entouré ma mère mise à part. "

Je l'écoute me raconter tout ça sans rien dire car, que peut-on répondre à ça ? Que l'on sait ce que c'est ? Non, pas du tout. Qu'un jour, son père changera ? Non, pas sur. Je l'écoute simplement se confier à moi comme il ne l'a jamais fait avec personne et même à un point qu'il n'a jamais dépassé avec moi. Je me contente de lui poser des questions pour en savoir un peu plus.

" Et ta mère ? Comment est-elle ? demandai-je curieuse. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment était cette femme qui m'a toujours été sympathique bien que du côté de Voldemort. De toute façon, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle est du côté de Voldemort pour ton père et toi.

- Je le pense aussi. Ma mère a toujours été belle femme mais n'a jamais voulu l'entendre. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais laissé personne lui dire qu'elle était belle parce qu'elle a toujours attendu que mon père lui dise, en vain, bien sur. Mon père n'aurait jamais voulu se montrer faible, tu comprends, dit-il d'un ton ironique. Mais ma mère n'a jamais aimé que lui et moi. Et Bellatrix, je crois. Je crois qu'elles ont été plutôt proches avant que celle-ci ne devienne folle. Elle aurait voulu avoir un autre enfant mais mon père ne désirait qu'un héritier. Je l'ai détesté, je le déteste de la délaisser comme ça. J'estime bien plus, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, ma mère que mon père et la respecte aussi beaucoup plus. Cette femme m'a aimé comme personne, même si, je l'avoue, elle m'a surement un peu trop gâté. Disons qu'elle compensait l'amour que mon père ne me donnait pas avec ce qu'elle pouvait. Je pense qu'elle te plairais, même si elle est plutôt maniéré, il faut le dire. Elle reste une femme que j'aime et qui m'aime. "

_C'est bon, je crois que j'admire vraiment cette femme. _

_Marie ?_

_Severus ? _

_Qui d'autre ? _

_Gnagna. Tu ne dors pas ? _

_Non, j'ai un peu du mal. Et puis je m'inquiétais aussi un peu de ne pas vous voir rentrer, mais j'ai été rassuré quand je t'ai entendu arriver. Parce que là, je l'ai vraiment sentit. Je ne sais pas ce que mon filleul à fait, mais ça a vraiment provoqué pleins de sentiments et d'émotions en toi, c'est une vrai fête dans ta tête et heureusement que je canalise un peu car sinon, je crois que tu exploserais._

_Oh, c'est juste qu'avec tout ce que vous m'avez fait et offert pour mon anniversaire je…_

_ T'as fini de te foutre de ma figure là ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour savoir quand tu me mens. Alors ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mes talents pour entrer plus profondément dans ton esprit pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_Tu ne peux pas attendre demain ? _

_Oh non, vu la fête que c'est dans ta tête, non. Surtout que je ne suis pas sur que toi, tu puisses attendre demain. Tu brûle de le raconter, je le sens._

_Tu lis un peu trop en moi comme dans un livre ouvert je trouve._

_Je disais la même chose par rapport à toi au début. Alors ?_

_Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… Comment te le dire ?... En faite, je crois que je préfère que tu regarde toi-même._

_Puisque tu me le demande. Prête ? _

_Toujours. _

Aussitôt la pièce se brouille et le souvenir s'éveille en moi avec force. La scène se déroule en silence et j'imagine d'ici la tête de Severus. Même après qu'il ai vu le souvenir, il ne prononce pas un mot. Je m'inquiète de savoir s'il est fâché mais n'ose lui demander mais au bout de quelques instants, je ne tiens plus et lui demande.

_Alors ? Tu es fâché ? _

_Fâché ? Et pourquoi le serai-je ?_

_Ben… C'est ton filleul, et je suis… enfin voilà quoi._

_Hum._

_Alors ?_

_Nan mais depuis le temps que je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez enfin vous mettre ensemble !_

_Qu-quoi ? _

_Mais oui ! J'avais l'impression de me revoir plus jeune et que tu étais Lily. Déjà lorsque tu avais passé ton test devant Minerva, Albus et moi je t'avais dit après, de ne pas rester trop longtemps sur quelqu'un en parlant de Mathieu. Tu m'avais même dit que je pouvais parler, et je t'avais répondu que justement. Je t'avais bien sur dis ça pour que tu aille de l'avant et oublie celui que tu risquais de ne jamais revoir. Mais en te disant ça, je voulais aussi te pousser, discrètement bien sur, dans les bras de Drago. Discrètement car à l'époque je ne voulais surtout pas que tu crois que tu m'intéressais d'une quelconque manière et donc que ton histoire m'intriguais. _

_Oh… Dis, c'est moi ou tu viens de me comparer à Lily Potter ? _

_Tu retiens vraiment les choses les moins importantes de ce que je te dis ! _

_Mais pour moi c'est très important ! _

_Hum, c'est vrai… Mais je ne t'ai pas comparé avec Lily Potter ! _

_Heu… Si, j'ai bien entendu. _

_Non. Je t'ai comparé avec Lily EVANS. _

_Ah, je vois. Est-ce qu'un jour tu crois que tu pourras apprécier voir seulement tolérer un Potter ? _

_Heu… Ca risque d'être dur. _

_Je me disais aussi… Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais on reparlera plus tard car Drago est en train de me faire les gros yeux._

_Ah, celui-là, maintenant que vous sortez ensemble, il ne va plus te laisser aux autres une secondes… Préviens-le que moi, en tout cas, je t'aurais quand je veux et que ce n'est pas lui qui va m'en empêcher ! Allez, bonne nuit douce petite Marie. _

Il a prononcé ces mots sur un ton qui résonne dans ma tête et qui est tendre doux, complice et protecteur. Je souris face à sa remarque et mon sourire augmente lorsque je vois le regard de Drago.

" Quoi ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit encore ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- On a parlé de la nouveauté du jour si tu vois ce que je veux dire, pour dériver sur le début de l'année, de Mathieu, et… arrête de faire cette grimace ! De Lily Potter, enfin, Evans, et il m'a aussi dit de te dire que tu n'avais pas intérêt de me monopoliser car lui, m'arrachera à toi dès qu'il le voudra. Il a dit que tu ne laisserais plus personne approcher de moi maintenant.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point il dit vrai ! dit-il en souriant avant poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au faite, pourquoi parliez-vous de Lily Potter ?

- Evans…

- Quoi ?

- Lily Evans.

- Oui, peu importe. Alors ?

- Il me donnait un exemple. Bref, peu importe de toute façon, dis-je pour changer de conversation étant mal à l'aise sur celle-ci car je devine bien que Severus n'en a pas parlé à Drago.

- Et pourquoi parliez-vous de Mathieu ? demande-t-il en se crispant.

- Seriez-vous jaloux de cette personne, que vous ne connaissez pas, monsieur Malefoy ? demandai-je sournoisement et me serrant contre lui.

- J'aime bien quand tu me vouvoie et que tu m'appelle monsieur, tu sais, dit-il en souriant pour changer de sujet.

- Ne change pas de sujet Drago. Alors ?

- Oui, peut être un peu. Depuis toujours d'ailleurs. Ca m'a toujours énervé qu'un homme qui n'est même pas là soit si présent dans ton cœur.

- Ah. Je ne le savais pas ça.

- Je ne me confie pas facilement en même temps…

- Hum… Tu n'aime pas montrer tes faiblesses.

- C'est ça. Mais quelqu'un a dit : Tu seras aimé le jour où tu pourras montrer tes faiblesses sans que l'autre ne s'en serve pour augmenter sa force. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aimé avant maintenant, c'est donc, peut être, pour ça que je n'ai jamais montré mes faiblesses et n'ai accordé ma confiance.

- C'est joli et très gentil pour moi aussi, dis-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour. On devrait aller se coucher, demain est une longue journée.

- Malheureusement, oui. J'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui dure éternellement.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi. "

Sur ces mots, nous partons dans la chambre pour nous coucher. _On dirait que nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps alors que ça ne fait que quelques heures. De plus, avant ce moment où nous nous sommes embrassés, je n'avais jamais pensé à sortir avec lui… Ou pas beaucoup de fois en tout cas. _Nous éteignons rapidement la lumière et sans un mot, je viens me coller contre le Serpentard pour récolter un peu de chaleur. D'un bras puissant, il m'entoure par la taille comme pour mieux me protéger le temps d'une nuit et de l'autre, il caresse lentement mes cheveux. Nos jambes s'emmêlent et en quelques instants, je n'ai plus froid. Un bien immense m'envahit et je ne pense qu'à notre bonheur présent en oubliant tout le reste pour le temps d'une nuit. Nous nous endormons dans cette nuit merveilleuse, cette nuit étoilée. Nuit faite de rêves. Nuit précédent la tempête. Nuit noire.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par Drago. Il m'indique qu'il est déjà 10h30 et que nous avons juste le temps de petit-déjeuner, nous habiller et nous laver avant de regagner nos appartements. Je sais effectivement qu'il a des choses a faire pour préparer la mission qu'il doit accomplir ce soir et moi-même doit faire beaucoup de choses. Drago m'a proposé hier soir, d'abandonner sa mission et de partir vivre ailleurs, dans l'autre monde, mais je sais bien que nous n'y aurions pas été heureux alors bien que la proposition était sincère et alléchante en un sens, j'ai du la refuser comme lui comme pour moi. Je lui ai dit que trop de choses nous rattachaient à ce monde et qu'abandonner n'aurait pas été une bonne chose. Après avoir mangé, mettre lavé et habiller, j'attends que Drago lui-même finisse de se préparer. Lorsque c'est fait, nous sortons et nous dirigeons vers le château où nous nous séparons après qu'il m'ait discrètement embrassé. J'entre dans le salon et découvre Severus en train de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Je le regarde un instant puis m'approche de lui. Je pose mon bras sur le sien et il s'arrête instantanément.

" Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, me dit-il simplement.

- Je sais, lui répondis-je. Anxieux ?

- Un peu, oui. Ca n'est pas tout les jours que je dois tuer l'homme qui m'a accordé sa confiance alors que tous les autres me tournaient le dos. Et aussi de devoir laisser la jeune femme que tu es seule livrée à elle-même durant une guerre même si je sais que tu es forte.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour moi, Sev'…

- Je ne peux ne pas avoir peur. Comment veux-tu que ce soit le cas alors que tu es la seule à ne pas m'avoir jugé comme ça, à l'apparence, à ce que je renvois. La seule qui ait cherché à savoir ce qui se cache sous ma carapace. La seule qui ai tant souffert pour le savoir mais qui a tant persévéré. La seule qui compte comme moi comme si elle était ma propre sœur…

- Severus…

- C'est vraiment dur. Et je sais que pour toi ça doit aussi l'être car tu sais ce qui nous attend mais ne peux rien faire pour le changer. Promets-moi de ne pas faire d'imprudence, promets-le moi !

- Je te le jure, te le promets. Même dans la pire situation, je lutterai, vivrai pour toi, pour Drago, pour tous ceux qui m'aime autant que je ne les aime, dis-je d'un ton qui se veut plus assuré qu'il ne l'ait.

- J'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu sauras demeurer en vie. Tu manie très bien la magie, tu connais les sorts de soins au cas où, tu sais te cacher, tu à une sortie de secours,…

- Severus, tout ce passera bien. Je sais que tu dis tout cela pour te rassurer, mais j'ai tout aussi, vois beaucoup plus, peur que toi. J'ai peur pour toi, pour Drago, pour Blaise, pour Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Thomas,…Et pour Dumbledore aussi. Tu sais, il m'a demandé de veiller dur Harry, Hermione et Ron durant la guerre.

- Tu vas le faire ?

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne connais pas exactement tout leurs déplacement et les dates alors je l'ai suivrai que lorsque je pourrais puisque je ne peux aller avec eux. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je les suis sinon, ça pourrait changer l'histoire.

- Fait attention à toi, je t'en supplie.

- Bien sur.

- Si ça n'était pas Dumbledore qui te l'avait demandé… Et encore, j'ai envie de te demander de ne pas le faire mais je sais que tu es trop têtu pour m'écouter alors… A quoi bon ?

- En effet. J'aurai le carnet avec moi et te donnerai des nouvelles dès que possible. Nous pourront nous voir de temps en temps aussi…

- Cette fois c'est toi qui essaye de t'auto-convaincre !

- Oui, c'est vrai un peu… Severus !

- Oui ?

- … Tu… Tu vas énormément me manquer, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Toi aussi, toi aussi… Mais je t'interdis de pleurer !

- Vous avez quoi vous les Serpentard à m'interdire de pleurer en ce moment ?

- Je suppose que tu parles de mon filleul.

- Effectivement. J'ai eu l'interdiction de pleurer et d'être triste hier. Je te le dis, ça a été très dur ! Dès le matin, et encore plus quand j'ai ouvert les cadeaux de Dumbledore et McGo'.

- Oui, j'ai sentit ton malaise même si je n'ai rien dit. Je savais que Drago était là et je voulais qu'il apprenne enfin à consoler quelqu'un. Bon, tu veux bien qu'on reparle cette après-midi ? Je dois faire encore deux ou trois trucs, et je crois que toi aussi.

- Oui, tu as raison. A toute à l'heure alors

- A toute à l'heure ", dit-il en sortant.

Je le regarde partir alors que ses mots résonnent comme une promesse. Ensuite, je pars dans ma chambre et sors une valise de sous mon lit et la pose sur celui-ci. S'en suis alors de nombreux aller-retour de mon dressing à mon lit. Je mets la moitié de mes affaires d'hiver comme d'été dans ma valise en les rétrécissant. Je prends aussi des affaires de toilettes et décide qu'il faudrait aller faire un stock puisque je ne sais pas trop comment tout cela va se dérouler. Je ferme ma valise et après l'avoir rétrécit et avoir baisé son poids, pars en direction de la maisonnette. Je monte et pose ma valise sous le lit de ma chambre sans même la défaire. _A quoi bon ? J'aurai le temps de le faire pendant la guerre puisque je risque de beaucoup rester caché. _Ensuite, je redescends et avec mon balai, vole jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où, comme prévu, je passe dans plusieurs magasin pour faire un stock de nourriture, d'affaire de toilettes, d'entretien,… Une vraie petite ménagère. Je mets tout ça dans une sorte de sac sur lequel j'ai jeté le même sort d'extension qu'Hermione lors de leur future fuite. Je rentre ensuite en volant et pose le sac à la maisonnette. Je pense alors que je n'ai pas mangé et que j'ai donc loupé le repas du midi dans la Grande Salle. Je sais que c'est en fin d'après-midi que tout doit se passer. Je retourne au château, et met, cette fois-ci, plusieurs livres et potions dans un autre sac mais le laisse là en pensant le reprendre plus tard. Ensuite, j'envoie Prince chercher Drago pour profiter des derniers moments ensemble avant la tâche qu'il doit accomplir. Entre temps, Severus entre dans la pièce et me regarde intensément avant de venir s'assoir sur le canapé.

" J'hésite.

- De ? demandai-je surprise.

- Je ne sais pas si j'emmène Black avec moi.

- Tu n'as qu'à le laisser ici le temps que tu reviennes au château, proposai-je. Je peux le garder dans ma maisonnette si tu veux.

- Je vais revenir ici ?

- Oui. Tu seras directeur de Poudlard et Harry t'en voudra beaucoup, pour ne pas dire énormément.

- Hum… Je pense que c'est une bonne décision. Ca ne te gène pas ?

- De garder Black ? Pas le moins du monde. Il me fera un peu plus de compagnie et puis, il n'est pas le moins du monde désagréable alors…

- Alors c'est décidé. Merci, ça m'enlève une épine du pied. Je ne sais ce que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait pu lui faire.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se serait pas gêné…

- Et Kovu ?

- Quoi Kovu ?

- Tu crois que Drago doit le prendre avec lui ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je pense qu'il en a besoin. Et puis… Kovu est très débrouillard, je suis sûre qu'il réussira à s'en sortir dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je le connais un peu tu sais. Et puis, il est un peu comme Drago alors… De toute façon, si problème il y a, Drago n'aura qu'à me le demander, et je garderais Kovu. Enfin, je lui donnerais asile.

- Hum… Bon, alors je pense que tout est résolu.

- Je pense aussi.

- Tu ne vas pas te sentir trop seule ?

- J'aurai Prince, Black, Berlioz et Vanille avec moi. Même si Vanille passe son temps à aller voler n'importe où… Des fois, j'y vais avec elle, c'est sympa. Et si je me sens trop seule, je n'aurai qu'à aller un peu dans l'autre monde. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps d'y penser car je risque d'avoir du travail pour chercher Harry, Hermione et Ronald. Et je tenterai aussi de rendre la vie plus facile aux élèves de Poudlard, à ceux qui y seront encore en tout cas.

- Hum… dit-il peu convaincu.

- Et nous nous verrons de temps en temps. Et quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la guerre alors je préfère la solitude à la mort."

Severus n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'on toque à la porte. Aussitôt, Drago entre sans attendre qu'on ne lui dise de le faire et nous regarde surpris. Je sens la tension monter d'un cran entre les deux Serpentard sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment de raison.

" Severus.

- Drago, répond l'interpellé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend tout les deux ? demandai-je surprise. Et viens t'assoir Drago. Oh oh ! Quelqu'un veut bien me répondre ou je parle toute seule ?

- Il n'y a rien, dit Severus d'une voix rauque. Rien du tout.

- Je déteste qu'on se foute de ma figure Sev' ! préviens-je.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Pourquoi cette tension ?

- Ce n'est pas de la tension. Disons que c'est ma façon de montrer à Drago que s'il te fait du mal, il aura à faire à moi.

- Oh, je vois. Ne te sens pas obliger de me protéger Severus, surtout pas de Drago.

- Je préfère m'en assurer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus, si je lui fais quoi que ce soit de mal, je t'autorise à faire de moi ce que tu veux, lui dit solennellement Drago.

- Oh la, vous avez pris un coup sur la tête ma parole ? Si vous n'arrêter pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui vais m'assurer de vous faire enfermer ! les menaçai-je.

- Okay, je laisse tomber. Tu me fais trop peur, se moque Severus.

- On en tremble ! rajoute Drago.

- Vous me souler tout les deux ! Vraiment ! Vous vous provoquez, et la seconde d'après vous liguez contre moi. Et ça, le jour où on est censé se séparer ! Vous êtes irrattrapable !

- On le sait, mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aime ! s'écrit Drago en venant m'embrasser rapidement sous le regard noir de Severus. Eh, tu peux éviter de nous regarder aussi méchamment Severus ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à voir quelqu'un embrasser celle que je considère comme ma sœur.

- C'est mignon ! Tu veux aussi un bisou ? demandai-je en riant.

- Je ne dis pas non.

- Profiteur ", dis-je en me levant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il m'attrape et me fait basculer vers lui en me chatouillant. Puis il me décoiffe un peu et m'embrasse sur le front. Je ris de nouveau et il me laisse enfin partir. Je me retourne pour reprendre ma place sur mon fauteuil et découvre Drago affalé à ma place.

" Eh ! Descends de là tout de suite toi ! C'est MON fauteuil !

- Oh tout doux ma belle, plaisante-t-il.

- Fais gaffe toi, dis-je en me rapprochant et en le pointant du doigt de façon menaçante. Et rends-moi mon fauteuil immédiate…! Ah ! "

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que Drago m'attrape par la taille et me tire vers lui. Je lui tombe dessus dans une position quelque peu étrange. Lui, ne peut s'empêcher de rire tandis que je me tortille pour essayer de me relever. Soudain, il se rassoit à peu près normalement et me prends dans ses bras pour m'empêcher de partir. Nous reprenons la conversation tranquillement en tentant de parler de tout sauf de la future guerre. De temps en temps, Drago s'amuse à déposer un baiser dans mon coup faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son parrain. Au bout du je ne sais plus combientième baiser, Severus s'exclame :

" C'est bon, mon filleul est devenu totalement gaga ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsque tu auras un gosse ? demande Severus dépité.

- Gnagna ! Les gens disent que lorsqu'on est vraiment amoureux, on est dans notre bulle et on est une peu, disons "fou-fou", les premiers mois. Alors sachant que premièrement je n'ai jamais fait le "fou-fou" quand j'étais enfant et que deuxièmement, nous ne serons pas vraiment ensemble dans les prochains mois, je profite !

- Hum… Tu as de bons arguments. Pour une fois…

- Eh ! s'exclame-t-il sous mon regard amusée. Faut dire que mon parrain ne me donne pas vraiment un bon exemple…

- Ahah, si tu savais comme tu dis faux…

- Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Pleins de choses ! dit-il pour agacer Drago.

- Je finirais par tout savoir, le provoque-t-il.

- Eh ! Je suis là moi aussi ! dis-je.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Manifestes-toi un peu aussi ! me dit Drago en riant.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je viens de faire. Quoi que, mieux vaut que vous m'oubliez un peu, sinon vous allez vous allier contre moi !

- C'est tentant. "

Nous continuons à nous taquiner quelque temps, puis l'heure se rapprochant beaucoup, Severus trouve une excuse pour se retirer dans sa chambre pour nous laisser seul. Nous restons donc là, tout les deux, dans le fauteuil sans rien dire durant quelques longues minutes. Puis au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, je l'enlace et l'embrasse. Une larme que je ne peux retenir coule sur ma joue, une seule et unique larme. Je retiens les autres avec force mais celle-ci, je n'ai pu la retenir. Elle donne un goût salé à notre baiser et je sens que Drago contrôle aussi sa peur, son angoisse et sa non-envie de partir. Je lui fais promettre d'être prudent, lui demande de regarder souvent son carnet et lui dit que si besoin est, il peut m'appeler, me demander de garder Kovu ou je ne sais quoi. Je lui demande de ne pas m'oublier, de toujours croire en moi-même s'il n'a pas de nouvelles, même s'il ne me voit pas. Que dans les moments dure, il n'aura qu'à visualiser mon visage, ma voix, mes baisers et m'écrire. Il me demande presque la même chose. Nous tenons pratiquement le même discours et partageons la même peur l'un pour l'autre. Puis l'heure vient, et Drago s'en va après m'avoir longtemps embrassé et enlacé. Je tiens le coup et ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse devant lui mais lorsqu'il part, je ne peux me retenir bien longtemps. Severus sort de sa chambre à se moment là. Il a sentit ce qu'il s'était passé et vient me réconforter le mieux possible avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire pendant un moment. Nous parlons aussi, nous promettons presque la même chose, nous enlaçons aussi. Severus prend ma main et me remontre le jour où j'ai crée une vision dans le plafond de nous deux plus jeune. Il veut me donner du courage, et il sait exactement comment faire.

" Je vais te suivre. J'aurai la bague d'invisibilité pour que personne ne me voie. Je veux voir les dernières secondes de Dumbledore et vous suivre avant que vous ne partiez.

- Marie, c'est trop dangereux…

- Severus, j'ai pris ma décision. Ai confiance en moi, personne ne me verra, personne ne m'entendra. Seul toi saura, et surement Dumbledore aussi je pense.

- Je… Quoi que je dise tu ne m'écouteras pas, hein ?

- Tu commences à bien me connaitre dis donc, plaisantai-je. Allez, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller.

- Tu as raison. "

Nous sortons de la pièce tandis que Prince, Black et Berlioz restent à l'intérieur. Je mets aussitôt la bague et deviens invisible. Je suis silencieusement Severus jusqu'à la tour et lorsque nous arrivons devant pose ma main sur son avant bras pour lui donner, à mon tour, assez de courage. Nous montons, et je laisse Severus passer devant moi. La scène se déroule comme dans le film mais je l'a trouve tout de même différente. Arrivé en dessous, Severus fait signe à Harry de se taire et mon pour empêcher Drago de tuer Dumbledore. Il se retrouve entouré de Bellatrix, Drago et tout les sbires de Voldemort mais ne vois que Dumbledore. Drago n'est pas bien, je le vois à son regard perdu. Je sais que Dumbledore est quelqu'un qu'il admire et qu'il apprécie plus encore depuis que je suis là. Mon regard croise celui de Dumbledore et je sais qu'il me voit. Doucement, je m'approche de lui pour arriver juste à côté de lui. Je pose lentement ma main sur son bras tandis qu'il sourit légèrement. Il bouge un peu sa main jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt passe doucement sur la bague qu'il m'a offerte. Il me fait signe de m'éloigner puis dit :

" Severus, aidez-moi.

- Avada Kedavra ! " s'exclame Severus d'une voix rauque, dénudée de sentiments et d'émotions que je ne lui connais pas.

Dumbledore en meurt sur le moment mais son corps est propulsé dans le vide et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder tomber en versant une larme. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre. Je suis immédiatement Harry qui suit lui-même les Mangemorts. Nous passons tout d'abord dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle puis finissons par sortir du collège. Je cours presque pour les suivre jusqu'à la maison d'Hagrid où Harry interpelle Severus. Comme prévu, Bellatrix envoie Harry à terre, comme prévu, Severus l'arrête et se retourne pour partir. Comme prévu, Harry lui lance un attaque que Severus relance avec une facilité surprenante. Il approche d'Harry tout aussi théâtralement que dans les films et d'une voix rauque, suave et ronronnante, lui dit :

" Comment osez-vous utiliser mes propres sortilèges contre moi, Potter ? Oui. Je suis le Prince de sang-mêlé ", affirme-t-il en martelant chaque mots avant de donner un coup de pied dans la baguette d'Harry et de s'en aller.

Je le suis sans un mot alors qu'il s'enfuie la cape ondulante dans le vent. Il sait que je suis là, il le sent.

_Je t'aime douce petite Marie, ne l'oublie pas et ne m'en veux pas…_

_Je t'aime aussi et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Prends soin de toi. _

_Promis._

Je m'arrête à cet instant et le laisse continuer seul avant de moi-même rejoindre le château. Rapidement, j'arrive dans la cour. Un attroupement s'est formé et j'ai bien peur de savoir par quoi il a été causé. J'avance doucement, me crée un passage parmi les élèves. Plus je m'approche, plus je tremble. J'arrive au bord du regroupement et aperçois sur les côtés, le professeur McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, Thomas, Mrs Pomfresh, Neville, Luna,… En arrivant sur le bord, je m'arrête, je me stoppe net. Un corps frêle vêtu d'une longue cape argentée est étalé sur le sol. Même comme ça, il reste noble et respecté. Je m'avance très lentement du corps. Harry est assit à côté de lui et le tient fermement tandis que Ginny console Harry est pleure aussi. Je lève ma baguette vers le ciel exactement en même temps que McGonagall pour illuminer le ciel. Les autres élèves lève tour à tour leur baguette la pointant en direction du ciel et plus précisément vers la marque des ténèbres. Doucement, très doucement, la marque s'attenu, mais trop lentement à mon goût. D'un seul coup, énervé et triste par cette mort injuste qui m'attriste même si j'étais préparé, je jette un sort plus puissant encore et fait disparaitre la marque d'un seul coup. Je suis étonnée par la réussite de ce sortilège que je n'avais pas prévu. Etonné, les élèves et les professeurs me dévisagent. Puis, je m'approche de Dumbledore et m'accroupis en face d'Harry. Je regarde Dumbledore, effleure son visage, sa joue,… Les larmes me montent aux yeux, me brûlent. Je vois la main d'Harry remuer, caresser la barde de notre directeur. Lentement, je pose ma main sur la sienne. Je veux qu'il sache à quel point c'est dur pour moi aussi, à quel point je le comprends. Brutalement, il lève les yeux, me regarde puis retire sa main.

" Tu le savais. Tu savais qu'il allait mourir. Que Rogue allait le tuer mais que c'était Malefoy qui devait le faire, murmure-t-il. Tu es devenue leur ami alors que tu savais ! dit-il de plus en plus fort. Tu es devenu MON ami, notre ami ! Comment as-tu pu ?...

- Harry, je…

- Non ! Tu savais à quel point je respectais cet homme ! Tu savais à quel point je tenais à lui…

- Harry, tu ne sais pas tout…

- Alors dis-moi ! Dis-nous ! Explique-toi !

- Je ne peux rien dire…

- Tu es comme eux, comme Rogue et Malefoy !

- Tu ne les connais pas vraiment Harry…

- Tu t'es servi de nous… Tu nous a manié comme des marionnettes.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne sais pas… Tu…

- Je ne veux plus te parler. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, te voir. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, je ne veux plus être ton ami…

- Harry… Non, tu ne peux pas, dis-je attristée. Enfin, comment peux-tu croire que j'ai voulu le laisser mourir ? Je…

- Tais-toi…

- Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas.

- Tais-toi ! Je te croyais mon amie ! Je pensais que tu me comprenais !

- Mais je suis ton amie, je te com… !

- Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Rien du tout ! dit-il en partant.

- Je… Harry ! Harry… "

Je reste genoux au sol tandis qu'Harry s'éloigne rapidement. Je le regarde puis baisse les yeux, et laisse une larme couler. Juste une. Je fixe Dumbledore et me mets à parler seule.

" Professeur… Que puis-je faire ? Vous avez vu ? Il ne me croit pas… Il ne veut même pas m'écouter… Et maintenant, que faire ? Drago et Severus sont partis, Harry ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, Hermione, Ron, Thomas et Ginny ne voudront surement plus me parler non plus. Et puis, le reste du collège vont être de l'avis du survivant sans même chercher à m'écouter, alors, que faire… Je suis seule maintenant ? Seule… A part Prince, Black, Berlioz et Vanille, je n'ai plus rien… "

Maintenant, tout le monde me regarde, mais personne n'entend ce que je dis. Je ne sais ce qu'ils attendent à me regarder de cette façon et je ne sais que dire alors je me contente de regarder le corps inerte de Dumbledore. Peu à peu, le monde se dissipe alors que je reste ici. Même McGonagall est partie mais seulement parce qu'elle sait que j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je reste seule, là, au milieu du parc à pleurer le corps de Dumbledore. Peu à peu, le vent souffle, le ciel se couvre et il commence à faire froid. Il se met même à pleuvoir mais je ne bouge pas. Je suis vêtu seulement d'un tee-shirt manche courte blanc et d'un short en jeans. J'ai de plus en plus froid, je suis trempée mais au moins, je peux pleurer sans qu'on ne me voit. Des heures passent tandis que je reste là, je ne me rends même pas compte de combien de temps est passé depuis le départ de Severus et Drago. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines voir des mois qu'ils sont partis. Maintenant, je n'ai plus de larmes, j'ai vidé toute celle de mon corps. La nuit tombe et je suis toujours à genou au milieu de la cour du château. Lentement, une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter. Je me retourne rapidement et découvre Thomas au dessus de moi. Il s'accroupit et pose sa veste sur mes épaules.

" Il faut rentrer maintenant, tu ne peux pas rester dehors sous cette pluie et quelqu'un doit ramener le corps de Dumbledore à l'intérieur.

- Je m'en occupe ", dis-je d'une voix dénudée de joie.

Il m'aide à me relever et je sors ma baguette pour faire voler le corps du directeur. Nous l'emmenons jusqu'à son bureau puis Thomas m'oblige à retourner dans ma chambre. Il entre et m'installe sur le canapé avant de s'en aller. Mais je retiens sa main et demande :

" Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi un petit moment, s'il te plait ? Je.. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être seule ici, enfin, sans Severus ou Drago…

- D'accord, mais il va falloir que tu m'explique deux ou trois trucs là.

- Thomas, je… C'est impossible. Je…

- Je ne dirais rien. Toute façon, tu m'as déjà dis que je n'apparaissais pas dans le film, ça veut dire que je ne risque pas de les influencer. Je fais peut être partis d'une autre histoire… Tout cela restera entre toi et moi, je te le promets.

- Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux. Tu sais, je ne l'ai dit à personne, ni Severus, ni Drago, ni Dumbledore, ni McGo', ni Mione, ni Gin'.

- Hum… Je ne veux pas te forcer, c'est toi qui vois.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, je te le dirai. Mais plus tard, et tu n'as pas intérêt d'agir différemment à cause de ça et de prévenir les autres, ok ?

- Promis. "

Nous restons donc assit l'un à côté de l'autre toute la soirée. Je replie mes jambes sur le canapé et pose ma tête sur son épaule au bout de quelques minutes. La fatigue se fait ressentir dans tous mes muscles mais je sais que si je vais me coucher, je ne pourrais dormir. Je pense alors au carnet, je dois l'ouvrir, regarder si ils m'ont écrit,… Mais je ne peux le faire devant Thomas. Doucement, je ferme les yeux et feins être endormie. S'en rendant compte, il me soulève et m'emmène dans ma chambre. Après m'avoir posé sur le lit et avoir mis une couverture sur moi, il m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va. J'attends cinq longues minutes pour être sûre puis me lève. J'attrape le carnet et m'assois au bureau de Severus. Je l'ouvre et… Rien. Mais en fixant mieux la page, je vois des lettres apparaitre petit à petit.

_Chère petite Marie, _

_Le remord me tord l'estomac dès que je pense à toi et à notre cher directeur. Je regrette déjà d'avoir dû te laisser et de l'avoir tuer. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je dois te laisser, nous sommes tous convoqué pour une réunion avec le seigneur des ténèbres. _

_Je t'embrasse et pense fort à toi._

_Ton cher colocataire. _

Je ris toute seule et pleure en même temps. Je lis et relis ces mots pendant plusieurs minutes comme pour m'imprégner de ces mots. Puis, peu à peu, le mot disparait et laisse place à un autre. J'attends quelques secondes que les mots s'écrivent entièrement puis lis.

_Marie,_

_Je ne sais quel mot d'entrée je peux écrire alors je commencerai seulement par écrire ton prénom en attendant une meilleure idée. Je suis arrivé au manoir de mon père il y a une heure_ _accompagné de ma chère tante Bellatrix. Je me suis précipité le plus rapidement possible dans ma chambre pour pouvoir t'écrire. Pour l'instant, tout c'est à peu près bien passé, enfin, si on peut le dire de cette façon. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres nous a déjà convoqué et je ne vais pas tarder d'y aller. J'espère que pour toi, tout ce passe bien. Préviens-moi lorsque tu quitteras le château. _

_Je t'aime (ces mots sont étrangement dur à dire et écrire pour moi, alors profites-en),_

_Dray'._

Je souris et murmure un « je t'aime aussi » pour moi-même, leur réponds puis retourne me coucher. Je tente longuement de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Mais durant cette longue attente du sommeil, je prends la décision d'aller parler à Hermione et Ginny demain car je sais qu'elles m'écouteront.

Je m'endors tard et me réveille tôt. Le réveil se fait dur mais je décidé de me plonger directement sous une douche bien froide pour le simplifier. Ensuite, je m'habille, me maquille et me coiffe puis sors prendre mon petit-déjeuner. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je me demande où manger. J'ai l'impression que partout, je crois des regards hostiles et mécontents. Soudain, quelqu'un me fait signe. Je découvre que cette personne n'est autre que Blaise et ça me rassure. Je marche jusqu'à lui et m'assois à côté. Etonnée, je m'aperçois que les regards des Serpentard ne sont plus aussi hostiles qu'avant et qu'au contraire, ils semblent m'apprécier plus encore.

« Ca va ? me demande Blaise.

- Oui oui et toi ?

- Oui. Tu es sûre que ça va ? insiste-t-il. Tu as une mine fatiguée…

- Je te dis que oui. J'ai juste eus une nuit un peu courte.

- Hum… Des nouvelles de Drago ? Je ne comprends pas son départ, il ne m'avait rien dit…

- Il va bien, dis-je simplement.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Et pourquoi ne t'inquiètes-tu pas ?

- Que tout sois clair Blaise. Je m'inquiète pour Dray', ok ? Je te défends de dire le contraire, en fait, je défends quiconque de dire le contraire.

- Okay. Sinon, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Euh… Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Blaise ?

- Parce que je sais.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Oh, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris.

- Ecoute Blaise, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes aujourd'hui, alors dis-moi tout de suite de quoi tu parles ou je m'en vais.

- Okay. Je parle du changement de statut de votre relation à Drago et toi.

- Ah ! Ca… Désolée, je ne voyais pas de quoi tu parlais. C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Oui, quelques heures avant de partir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me l'a dit si c'est pour partir juste après d'ailleurs… Mais rassure-toi, je suis le seul à le savoir.

- Hum… Bon, tu m'excuses, mais je dois y aller.

- Okay. Eh !

- Hum ?

- Si tu as besoin, je suis là…

- Merci Blaise. » dis-je avant de m'éloigner.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et décide de sortir les animaux avant d'aller voir Gin' et Mione. Nous faisons une balade de près d'une heure puis rentrons essoufflés au château. Ensuite, je me dirige vers la salle commune des Gryffondor et entre directement. Je fais abstraction des regards outrés et des remarques mauvaise comme : « En fait, c'est une Serpentard cette fille ! » ou « Comment cette traite ose-t-elle venir ici ? ». Je marche la tête droite, le regard fixer devant moi jusqu'à la chambre de mes deux amies. En collant mon oreille à la porte, je les entends discuter. Je toque et attends qu'elle m'ouvre. Lorsque la porte s'entrouvre, j'entre sans attendre et me poste au milieu de la pièce. Mes deux amies me regardent étonnées.

« Désolée pour cette entrée, quelque peu fracassante mais je ne pouvais pas rester une secondes de plus dehors, dis-je simplement. Je dois vous parler.

- Que veux-tu nous dire ? Que tu es désolée, que ça n'est pas ce qu'on croit ? Harry nous a prévenus que tu dirais ça…

- Et vous me croyez du côté de Voldemort ?

- … Pas le moins du monde ! s'écrit Ginny après avoir fait une pause théâtrale pour me faire peur.

- Mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur de vous avoir perdu vous aussi…

- Tu nous explique ?

- Je ne peux tout vous dire, mais ayez confiance en moi. Drago et Severus ne sont pas mauvais, j'en suis convaincue.

- Pour Malefoy, je suis d'accord, on l'a bien vue. Mais pour Rogue…dit la rouquine.

- Je ne peux vous donner d'éléments pour vous le prouver, mais vous le verrez vous-même plus tard. Je suppose qu'Harry n'est pas décidé à me pardonner ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Bon… Je suppose qu'il changera d'avis dans quelques mois…

- Dans quelques mois ? demande Hermione.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais vous le saurait tôt ou tard. En attendant, je suis contente de savoir que je ne vous ai pas perdu. On risque de ne pas se voir durant plusieurs moi, alors, à bientôt les filles, je… »

Ne pouvant me contrôler plus longtemps, je les serre dans mes bras et retourne dans ma chambre. J'y reste jusqu'au déjeuner et ne sort que pour y aller. Je mange de nouveau avec Blaise lorsque McGonagall prend la parole.

« Mes chers élèves. J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous allez tous devoir rentrer chez vous un peu plus tôt à cause des évènements des derniers jours. J'espère que vous comprendrez tous cette décision. Le départ est prévu pour mercredi. Nous enterrerons demain notre cher directeur. Tous ceux qui le souhaitent pourront venir. Bonne fin de journée », dit-elle en cachant un hoquet de tristesse.

Eh bien voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, la suite au prochain chapitre ! Alors, content(e) du changement de statut de Drago et Marie comme le dit si bien Blaise ? Et que pensez-vous des autres réactions ? D'Harry et Ron ? Je veux tout savoir ! :)

PS: Avez-vous compris le titre de ce chapitre ? Pour vous, quels sont les "trois mots magiques" ici ? :)


	20. Adieu

Coucou ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont et sinon que vous profitez tout de même bien des beaux jours ! Voilà mon chapitre, j'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il va vous plaire !

Dites-moi, j'ai une question, **est-ce que vous l'aimez bien Thomas ?** Je veux dire, il vous fait quoi ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il y en a qui voudrait que Marie finisse avec Thomas ?

Mathilde : Encore merci, tu me donne toujours autant chaud au cœur avec tes gentilles reviews ! Tu as raison, les trois mots magiques sont bien « je t'aime » ! Bien joué ! Je suis contente que le début romantique t'ait plu, j'ai bien voulu insister sur tout pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance que je voyais dans ma tête :p Bon, j'espère toujours autant que ce chapitre te plaira, à bientôt !

Lizzia0901 : Eh oui, ils en ont mis du temps ces deux là ! D'ailleurs, je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine, tu t'en doute bien ! C'est sur que Harry y est allé fort mais je pense que Dumbledore représentait tellement pour lui, et il ne sait pas que Marie ne pouvait pas l'aider, il ne faut pas l'oublier alors je pense que son comportement est compréhensible. Surtout lorsque l'on sait que Marie connait toute l'histoire… Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi !

Maria : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as raison, ce sont bien les trois mots magiques, bravo ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre-là aussi ! Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Certaines têtes se tournent vers moi, mais je les ignore. Je fixe McGonagall l'a cherchant du regard. Lorsque je le rencontre enfin, elle me fait signe et je comprends que je dois la rejoindre après le repas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je mange encore quelques bouchées puis me lève et pars. Je monte directement dans le bureau et attends en regardant ça et là.

« Marie. Je ne pensais pas déjà te voir.

- Professeur ? demandai-je étonnée en regardant autour de moi. Où êtes-vous ?

- Lève les yeux. Ne te souviens-tu pas que je t'ai dis que je serrais dans le tableau ?

- Si mais… Je ne pensais pas que vous y seriez déjà.

- Je déteste avoir à quitter longtemps ce château alors…

- Hum…

- Maintenant, je peux encore mieux surveiller mes élèves ! dit-il avec un enthousiasme qui me fait rire. J'ai pu te surveiller un peu tu sais…

- Oh, je…

- Tu ne dois pas faire attention à leurs commentaires. Ils ne savent pas. De plus, tu n'aurais pas dû rester dehors sous la pluie, le vent,…

- Mais je…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je souhaite voir en toi cette jeune femme combattante et forte que j'ai toujours vue. J'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu réussiras tout ce que tu entreprends. Oh ! Minerva arrive, au revoir Marie.

- Au revoir, professeur. »

Le tableau semble arrêter de bouger alors que le directeur se rendort. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre sur la sous-directrice. Elle me regarde un instant puis avance et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Mademoiselle Simon, je suis désolée…

- Non, c'est moi qui le suis.

- Sachez que je ne suis en rien d'accord avec les critiques que vous a fait Mr Potter.

- Je sais, merci de votre soutien professeur. Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Harry, moi-même je ne lui en veux pas, je le comprends. Je le comprends plus que quiconque. J'appréciais énormément le professeur Dumbledore…

- Je le sais, je le sais. Il vous appréciez beaucoup lui aussi, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Merci beaucoup professeur. Je crois que je vais y aller, au revoir et merci d'avoir confiance en moi."

Elle hoche doucement la tête en souriant légèrement puis me regarde sortir de la pièce. Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'adosse à celle-ci. Je suis déstabilisée. Je me reprends et me dirige vers ma chambre mais un tableau m'arrête. Un soldat m'interpelle :

" Eh, toi ! Tu es Marie Simon ?

- Euh… Oui pourquoi ?

- Le directeur Dumbledore te demande.

- Tu es sur de toi ? Je sors tout juste de son bureau…

- Oui. Il a dit qu'il avait oublié de te demander quelque chose. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations.

- D'accord. Merci. "

Je me retourne et m'en vais directement en direction du bureau de mon ancien directeur. Lorsque j'arrive, je toque et entre directement. Le tableau du vieil homme prend aussitôt vie.

" Marie. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de te parler de tout toute à l'heure. Je me demandais si tu comptais venir demain.

- Bien sur, quelle question ! dis-je étonnée.

- Tu sauras lutter contre les regards mauvais ?

- Pour vous oui.

- Peux-tu me promettre deux choses ?

- Je pense que oui…

- J'aimerai que tu n'y aille pas vêtu de noir comme à tous les enterrement et que tu ne pleures pas.

- Je… J'essayerai.

- Bien. Au fait, quand comptes-tu partir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais un peu suivre Harry, Ron et Hermione discrètement puis je reviendrais tout aussi discrètement pour m'installer un petit moment dans ma nouvelle petite maisonnette. Je continuerais à suivre le Trio d'Or mais j'essayerai aussi d'aller voir comment vont Drago et Severus. J'aiderai comme je peux les élèves de Poudlard qui vont revenir en septembre.

- Hum… Fais attention de ne pas risquer trop en allant surveiller Severus et Drago.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ", dis-je.

Nous discutons encore un peu puis je m'en vais. Un nœud obstrue ma gorge mais j'en fait abstraction et retourne dans ma chambre. Je passe la soirée à lire, consulter mon carnet, jouer avec les animaux et chercher une robe pour le lendemain. Ensuite, je pars me coucher sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. A deux heures du matin, n'y tenant plus, je me lève et sors de ma chambre pour marcher un peu dans le château. Je croise la chatte de Rusard sans craindre qu'elle ne me dénonce à son propriétaire. Mais au bout d'un petit moment, je rentre dans quelque chose de dur au détour d'un couloir. J'ouvre la bouche en formant un "o" et dire à l'autre de faire attention mais ma voix se bloque lorsque je découvre l'identité de l'autre. Sentant ma surprise, il plaque sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier puis enlève sa main et la remplace par sa bouche. Je souris doucement contre ses lèvres. A peine a-t-il retiré ses lèvres qu'il m'attrape sous les genoux et les épaules et m'emmène sans que je n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Nous arrivons dans mon salon très rapidement ni vu ni connu. Un fois les deux pieds au sol, je l'embrasse de nouveau et demande :

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? demandai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue pour m'assurer que c'est bien lui.

- Tu me manquais… Infiniment ! dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

- Mais, ça ne fait que deux jours ! Et…

- Ca n'est pas une raison ! Je ne te manquais pas ?

- Mais si bien sur que si ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Mais c'est… Enfin c'est dangereux ! Tu aurais pu… Tu aurais pu te faire prendre ou…

- Chut… Il ne s'est rien passé alors… Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je t'ai sentit un peu… Perdu et seule dans ta lettre alors…

- Mais… Comment ? J'ai fait exprès de ne rien laisser transparaitre dedans.

- Justement. Je commence à te connaitre tu sais Simon.

- Combien de temps peux-tu rester ? demandai-je inquiète.

- Quelques heures, je dois partir avant l'aube. Est-ce assez pour me raconter ?

- Je pense que oui. "

Nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé et parlons un peu. Une demi-heure avant le levé de l'aube, Drago se lève suivit de Kovu qui l'a accompagné et me demande :

" Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de garder Kovu, juste quelques jours, le temps que la tempête passe un peu. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas être enfermé et le laisser dans ma chambre est trop dur alors est-ce que…

- Bien sur, il n'y a pas de problème. Je ne suis plus à un chien près, dis-je ironiquement. Et puis Kovu n'est pas le moins du monde embêtant.

- Merci beaucoup, ça m'enlève un très gros poids.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est rien. "

Nous nous disons longuement au revoir, puis je le regarde partir en oubliant le nœud qui obstrue la gorge. Je n'ai aucune envie de le laisser partir pour une deuxième fois et pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas le retenir. Je n'ose l'avouer, mais j'ai peur, peur pour lui comme je n'ai jamais eux peur, pas même pour moi. Ensuite, je rentre dans ma chambre et titube jusqu'à ma chambre pour dormir un peu. Je sens que je manque de sommeil et tombe sur mon lit en m'endormant aussitôt.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard et me lève aussitôt pour ne pas me rendormir. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et comme à faire ma toilette. Ensuite, j'enfile une robe beige un peu chic avec des talons de la même couleur. J'applique un peu de fond de teint, un trait noir au dessus de mes yeux, les laisse onduler en de jolies boucles anglaises. Ensuite, je sors de la pièce sans rien avaler. Mais au moment de sortir, je me retourne et me métamorphose en chien-loup.

" Est-ce que l'un de vous veut venir ?

- Je viens avec toi coute que coute, me dit Prince en frottant son museau contre le mien en signe de soutien.

- Merci Prince.

- Je viens aussi, dit Black, je pense que Severus aimerai y être, alors j'irai pour lui.

- Il en va de même pour moi. Drago aimerait y être, dit Kovu que je sais fidèle.

- Bien parfait.

- Hum hum. Moi aussi je viens, s'exclame Berlioz. Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'aimais beaucoup ce vieillard. J'allais souvent le voir dans son bureau. Il me laissait monter sur ses genoux, me caressait et me donnait des friandises. Alors, je viens, dit-il fermement.

- Bien, allons-y. "

Je redeviens humaine et ouvre la porte de la chambre pour me diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Nous marchons, moi en première entouré de Prince et Berlioz puis Black et Kovu marchant l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous arrivons enfin et je remarque McGonagall en train de me faire signe. Je l'a rejoins et lui demande :

" Ca ne vous gêne pas que je… m'assois ici, devant je veux dire.

- Non, pas du tout. Et si ça gêne quelqu'un, il n'aura qu'à venir me voir et je lui dirais le reste.

- Merci professeur. " dis-je en m'asseyant.

La cérémonie commence quelques minutes plus tard. Beaucoup de gens passent et parlent. Il y a le ministre de la magie, les professeurs, Harry, et tant d'autres… Au bout d'un certain moment, je décroche. Je n'écoute plus et je me mets à penser. _Severus et Drago aimeraient être là, j'en suis sûre. _

_Marie ! _

_Severus ? _

_Qui d'autre ? _

_J'sais pas. Comment arrives-tu à me parler par pensées ? Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas loin ! Où es-tu ?_

_Pas loin de toi. Je te vois d'ailleurs. Tu sais que tu n'es pas mal comme ça. Ca en fait au moins une qui n'a pas l'air d'une cruche ou d'une vraie fontaine…_

_Sev' ! _

_Quoi ? C'est vrai ! _

_IN-COR-RI-GI-BLE ! Voilà ce que tu es. Mais merci quand même pour le demi compliment. _

_Mais de rien ma chère. _

_Sarcastique, comme toujours. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_Devine. _

_L'enterrement ?_

_Bah oui, quoi d'autre ? Enfin, à part toi je veux dire. _

_Bah je sais pas, je ne m'y attendais pas forcément. _

_Eh malgré le fait que cet homme m'ai fait faire, des fois, des choses que je ne voulais pas faire, je l'aimais bien. Même si je ne le disais pas trop…_

_Hum, je vois…_

_Et y'a une satanée gamine habillé de beige, foutrement jolie et courageuse qui me manquais un peu, mais vraiment un tout petit peu._

_Tu es adorable Sev', vraiment ! _

_Je sais, je sais…_

_Et aussi modeste que ton filleul ! _

_Ah non ! C'est lui qui me copie, pas le contraire. D'ailleurs, ce petit con est sortit cette nuit, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà._

_Oh, ne me fais pas la morale ! Je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir, d'ailleurs j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Et ne le traite pas de petit con._

_C'est amical. En tout cas j'ai dû le couvrir devant le seigneur des ténèbres et son père. _

_Hum… Pas compliqué pour Lucuis, c'est ton ami mais pour Voldemort… Au fait, tu devrais l'appeler comme ça, c'est plus rapide, plus facile et il n'est pas un seigneur ! _

_Bizarrement, je sens que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur…_

_Ah ah ! Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est Voldemort qui te fait devenir si drôle ou bien c'est seulement que tu a mangé un clown au petit-déjeuner ? _

_Toi aussi je vois. Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin alors…_

_Moi non plus. _

_Marie tu…_

_Ah non ! J'ai dit : tu ne me fais pas la morale ! Surtout que tu n'as pas non plus mangé alors…_

_Ok, tu as raison sur ce point là. _

_Alors, pas de moral ? Pas de dispute ?_

_Non, pas pour aujourd'hui. _

_Cool ! _

_Bon sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et qu'est-ce que les animaux font là ? _

_Ils avaient tous envie de venir. Et la seule chose qui ne va pas c'est peut être que c'est l'enterrement de Dumbledore, le début de la guerre, que je ne vais pas vous voir pendant longtemps, et…_

_Oh oh oh ! On se calme ! Tout va bien ce passer, tu le sais. _

_Non, tout ne va pas bien ce passer et toi tu le sais ! _

_Tu veux pas qu'on en reparle plus tard ? _

_Si, ça sera mieux. _

" Miss Simon ! m'interpelle le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur ? demandai-je.

- Je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez dire un mot pour notre ancien directeur.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que…

- Je ne vous demande pas de penser, je vous demande si c'est ce que vous voulez. Si vous voulez parler pour prouver aux autres que vous l'appréciez et qu'ils ont beau dire, vous lui direz au revoir.

- Euh… Alors oui ! dis-je surprise par l'attitude de mon professeur.

- Bon et bien allez-y.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Mais je n'ai rien préparé, même pas dans ma tête !

- Si vous l'appréciez, vous trouverez les mots pour lui faire hommage. "

Je hoche la tête pour la remercier de son aide et du courage qu'elle me procure. Ensuite, je me lève et monte sur l'estrade à côté du corps de mon directeur. Je porte ma baguette à ma gorge et récite une formule qui amplifie assez la voix pour que tout le public m'entende.

" Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Je prends aujourd'hui la parole pour rendre hommage à un grand homme que je portais beaucoup dans mon cœur. Mais contrairement à la plupart d'entre vous, je ne suis pas habillée de couleurs sombres et je ne pleure pas. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'à coup sur notre cher professeur n'aurait pas voulu ça. Alors aujourd'hui, je marche la tête haute, les yeux secs et parle d'une voix claire pour lui, pour notre courageux et sage directeur qui restera le meilleur de l'histoire de ce château. Et ses proverbes, ses sages paroles, ses idées folles, resteront à jamais gravées dans nos mémoires. Nous avons tous un jour eu le droit à ses précieux conseils et quelque chose me dit qu'il nous sera encore utile un petit moment. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire devant vous. "

Je m'approche du corps du vieillard et caresse une dernière fois sa barbe en souriant. Puis je m'éloigne un peu et murmure :

" J'ai tenu promesse, du début à la fin. "

Ensuite, Berlioz monte sur la table et dit à sa manière au revoir à notre directeur. Solennellement, les trois chiens le font tour à tour puis nous partons tout trois en direction du collège. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me change et décide d'aller me balader un peu. Je sais que le diner sera servi dans quelques minutes, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je marche autour du lac durant une heure, m'assois contre un arbre et profite du paysage en pensant puis je rentre au château. Arrivée, je commence à amasser des affaires que je transporte jusqu'à ma maisonnette. Ce sont les dernières affaires que je changerai de lieu. Puis je sors, profites encore un peu de la bibliothèque avant d'être interrompu par Thomas.

" Tu comptes passer ta dernière journée à Poudlard seule dans une bibliothèque ?

- Euh…

- En plus tu avais des choses à me dire il me semble. Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

- Oui, je préfère.

- Dans la tour des Gryffondor ? propose-t-il.

- Trop fréquentée.

- La tour d'astronomie ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Je te suis. "

Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à là-bas puis je parle. Thomas ne m'interrompt pas de peur que je ne cesse de parler. Je fais les cents pas dans la tour alors que Thomas reste assit et me regarde. Lorsque je finis de raconter mon histoire il hoche la tête et détourne le regard. Il fixe le paysage et je devine qu'il essaye de tout assimiler. Je viens enfin m'assoir à côté de lui et attend qu'il se remette.

" J'ai crut que tu n'allais jamais arrêter de marcher, marcher et marcher, encore et toujours.

- Tu veux vraiment parler du fait que je ne fasse que marcher ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu sais, c'est plutôt difficile à croire. Rogue en gentil petit ange c'est… Et Dumbledore… Enfin, c'est incroyable quoi !

- Tu ne diras rien, hein ?

- Rien du tout, promis. J'agirai comme si je ne savais rien et de toute façon je ne pourrais pas. Mes parents veulent me cloitrer chez moi.

- Oh… Alors on ne se verra pas ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Si tu me dis où tu habites, je pourrais peut être essayé de passer de temps en temps.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux.

- Trop dangereux ? Enfin, s'il te plait ! C'est la guerre, le danger sera partout.

- C'est pour ça que ça ne sert à rien que tu te mettes encore plus en danger.

- Enfin s'il y a le moindre problème de toute façon je pourrais partir dans l'autre monde.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas.

- Bah je vais savoir pour toi, moi ! Tu me donne ton adresse un point c'est tout !

- Oh, je comprends pourquoi Severus est tombé, on ne peut rien faire quand tu es décidée. Comment cet homme a-t-il fait pour te supporter autant de temps ? Tu as raison, c'est un héros ! "

Je tape son bras en souriant et le bouscule un peu. Lui-même rit de bon cœur et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est la dernière fois avant un petit moment, pour le mieux, que je l'entends rire.

La journée passe rapidement et arrivé au diner, je décide d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. L'ambiance est tendue, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Lorsque j'entre, des regards se tournent vers moi et je sais que me rendre à la table des Gryffondor serai une erreur. Je vois alors Blaise me faire signe de le rejoindre et je m'exécute. Je m'assois à côté de lui et le remercie d'un hochement de tête. Nous discutons tranquillement et d'autres Serpentard se joignent à la conversation sans montrer la moindre animosité. _Le fait qu'Harry me déteste fait qu'eux m'apprécie… Ah la la, cette haine folle entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor cessera-t-elle un jour ? Sincèrement, je ne pense pas mais on ne sait jamais. _Nous parlons comme si ce jour était comme tous les autres et que demain ne serait pas différent. Au contraire de ce que la plupart des gens peuvent penser, les Serpentard ne sont pas si solitaire que ça. Je dirais même qu'ils sont solidaires à leur façon. L'ambiance est bien plus sympa que l'on ne peut le croire et ils peuvent se montrer amicaux, enfin, à condition qu'on ne soit pas à Gryffondor. Au bout d'un petit moment, Blaise se penche vers moi et demande :

" Des nouvelles de Drag' ?

- Drag' ?

- Ouai, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. Il ne veut pas que je l'appelle Dray', c'est apparemment un surnom réservé à toi, et rien qu'à toi.

- Ah, celui là alors. N'empêche, t'aurais pu trouver autre chose, quelque chose d'un peu mieux quand même enfin…

- Enfin t'aime pas, c'est ça ?

- J'accroche pas, mais j'ai entendu pire.

- Genre ?

- Dragichou, Dragounet,…

- Oh, Pansy. Ouai, niveau surnom c'est pas top. Moi c'est Blaisounet, Blaichou, Blaigou,…

- Ah oui, pauvre de toi…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais elle peut être cool, tu sais. C'est dommage que vous ne vous entendiez pas, je suis sur que vous auriez pu être ami.

- Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle ne m'aime pas tout de même.

- Non, ça n'est pas de ta faute. Mais ne lui en veut pas, je pense que si vous parliez ensemble, ça aiderait. Tu comprendrais des choses.

- Hum… Peut être après la guerre.

- Ca serait bien. Sinon, tu ne m'as pas répondu, as-tu des nouvelles de Drago ?

- Euh… Rapidement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ecoute, tu te doutes bien de l'endroit où il se trouve, non ? Tu es son meilleur ami après tout…

- Oui. Il est au manoir Malefoy, c'est ça ?

- Tu veux pas qu'on en parle ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous entende…

- Oui, tu as raison. Il y a déjà assez de gens contre toi.

- Merci pour le soutien Blaise !

- Oh je rigole crevette !

- C'est toi la crevette !

- J'pense pas, non ! dit-il en m'attrapant et en me décoiffant.

- Eh ! T'es pas le meilleur pote de Malefoy pour rien toi !

- Je trouve que cette coiffure te va très bien !

- Ahah très drôle ! "

Pour me venger, je trempe mon doigt dans la crème anglaise de mon chou à la crème et lui en mets sur le nez. Nous nous chamaillons et rions ensemble un petit moment. Ensuite, nous sortons de la Grande Salle et partons nous installer dans mon salon.

" Un thé ? demandai-je.

- Pourquoi pas. Tu te fais bien à la vie à Poudlard dis donc !

- Oui, je m'y fais peu à peu.

- Je vois ça. Eh, au fait, ça devient une vraie animalerie ici ! Un chat, une chouette et trois chiens !

- Eh oui, mais que veux-tu les animaux, moi j'adore !

- Je vois ça ! Dis, ça ne serait pas le chien de Drago et celui de Rogue, non ?

- Si, c'est ça. Ils me les ont confiés. Avec moi, ils n'ont rien à craindre.

- Sauf de devenir fou…

- Va te faire ! dis-je en lui lançant un oreiller à la figure.

- Toujours aussi poétesse !

- La faute à qui ?

- Malefoy et Rogue je pense !

- Oui, c'est sur et un certain Zabini.

- Oh non, lui c'est un ange.

- Une vipère oui.

- C'est toi la vipère, me dit-il.

- C'est ça oui. Je crois que Severus et Drago me manque déjà car c'est toi que je me mets à charrier au lieu d'eux.

- Eh oui que veux-tu, les Serpentard sont inséparables et irremplaçables ! "

Nous rions un long moment et parlons en buvant notre thé. Ensuite, Blaise me dit longuement au revoir et s'en va. Je reste seule dans ma chambre, lis un peu puis pars me coucher.

Le lendemain je me réveille très tôt. Je sais que personne n'est réveillé et que je serai la première dans la Grande Salle et franchement, tant mieux. Je me prépare puis pars prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Lorsque j'entre, je suis surprise de découvrir McGonagall à la table des professeurs, je lui fais signe et me dirige vers la table des Serpentard. Mais avant de m'assoir, je l'a voit me faire signe à son tour. Elle me dit de venir la rejoindre et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Dumbledore. Je l'a rejoins et l'a salue.

" Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour Marie. Vous joindriez-vous à moi pour petit-déjeuner ?

- Pourquoi pas, dis-je en prenant place.

- Vous êtes bien matinale, constate-t-elle.

- Vous aussi. Je ne dors pas toujours très bien les veilles de guerres, ironisai-je.

- C'est compréhensif. Vous venez souvent manger tôt ici ?

- Des fois les dimanches matins. Avant. J'étais toujours seule enfin presque. Quand je me levais tôt, la salle était toujours vide, à l'exception d'une personne.

- Dumbledore…

- Exactement. Il m'invitait à cette table et nous parlions comme je vous parle à présent.

- Peut être devrions-nous changer de sujet ?

- Oui, peut être. C'est un peu trop frais.

- Je comprends. Un pancakes ?

- Oui s'il vous plait.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé, que comptez-vous faire après vos études, ici, à Poudlard ?

- J'aimerai devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ou de métamorphose.

- Oh, je ne savais pas. S'en ai très flatteur pour le professeur Rogue et moi. Et dans votre, enfin, l'autre monde ? se reprend-elle.

- Professeur aussi, mais d'Histoire-géographie.

- Hum… Intéressent. "

Nous parlons un long moment puis nous séparons lors de l'arrivée des premiers élèves. Dans quelques heures, il faudra partir du collège, heureusement pour moi, je reste aux alentours. _Une vraie clandestine en faite… _Je prends les dernières affaires de ma chambre et sors dans le hall après avoir fait un au revoir à cette pièce renfermant tant de souvenirs qui, je l'espère, ne sera pas détruite. Peu à peu, le hall se remplis et nous sommes obliger de sortir pour que ce soit plus pratique. J'aperçois Ginny et Hermione et leur fais discrètement signes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivent et me serrent dans leurs bras. Mes yeux brillent de larmes retenues que je ne laisserais pas couler en public.

" Tout se passera bien les filles, on se revoit d'ici quelques moi je vous le promets. J'essayerai de toute façon d'avoir toujours un œil sur vous, au cas où…

- Tu vas nous manquer Marie. Fais attention à toi et à ta petite meute, me dit Ginny dans un sourire timide gâché par les larmes qui encombrent ses yeux et menacent de tomber à chaque instant.

- Je veillerai sur eux et ils veilleront sur moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai prudente. Et au moindre souci je peux toujours retourner dans l'autre monde alors ne vous faites pas de souci vous avez des assez à vous en faire pour les autres.

- A bientôt alors, me dit Hermione.

- Oui, à bientôt, promis, " dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras, les embrassant tour à tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le hall se vide et il ne reste que moi. J'emmène discrètement ma valise dans ma maisonnette puis décide d'aller dire au revoir à Hagrid. De sa cabane, il ne reste pas grand-chose. Cette folle-dingue de Bellatrix Lestrange l'a à moitié brulé le jour de la mort de Dumbledore même s'il a réussit à stopper les flammes. Je toque doucement de peur de casser quelque chose et attends. Rapidement, la porte s'ouvre et je découvre un Hagrid désolé et attristé par les événements. Nous parlons un peu moment puis je lui dis au revoir et retourne enfin dans ma maisonnette avec la ferme intension d'y rester.

Je passe la première semaine cloitrée dans la maison à penser et dormir. Je laisse toujours mon carnet ouvert et guette le moindre signe de réponse de Severus ou Drago. Mais je sais bien qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps et qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment me répondre. Je me sens impuissante, et ce sentiment m'agace vraiment.

La deuxième semaine, je me décide à sortir un peu, voir beaucoup. J'emmène les animaux et nous faisons de longues balades dans la forêt découvrant sans cesse de nouveaux lieux allant du terrifiant au magnifique. Je me mets aussi à lire, à étudier de nouvelles techniques magiques, à les tester, à écrire des lettres à Thomas, Blaise, Ginny et Hermione.

Globalement, le mois de juillet se passe de la même façon que ma deuxième semaine. Je lis, écris, apprends, sors. Je me mets aussi à cuisiner toutes sortes de choses, à tenter des métamorphoses sur mes habits, à me perfectionner en potions et en botanique car il faut le dire, si il y a bien une matière où je n'excelle pas, c'est la botanique. Je rentre chez moi aussi. J'y passe une semaine avant de revenir avec des livres, des manuels, un ordinateur et une tonne de films. Du coup, je passe du temps à bosser mon programme de seconde et prends beaucoup d'avance. Je regarde souvent des films et des séries, lis des livres moldus que je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de lire dans l'autre monde,…

Le mois suivant, le mois d'août, je décide de bouger un peu plus. Je sais que Voldemort va bientôt passer à l'action et me décide à aller voir Ginny et Hermione en cachette. Je me rends aussi très souvent chez Thomas et y passe beaucoup de temps sans que ses parents ne s'en aperçoivent. Nous parlons beaucoup ce qui me donne des sujets pour réfléchir quand je rentre. Je profite aussi du temps que j'ai pour faire de nouveau stock de nourriture même si le mien est loin d'être vide. _Car mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. _Bref, ce mois doit, de loin, être celui qui passe le plus vite.

Septembre arrive et la rentrée avec. Poudlard se remplie de nouveau et je dois faire attention. Je sais que l'école sera sous le contrôle des forces du mal en automne, mais je ne sais pas quand. Le temps passe de plus en plus lentement sans que je ne voie personne hormis mes animaux. Je passe de plus en plus de temps métamorphoser et deviens de plus en plus habile en tant qu'animal. Un jour, je décide de sortir un peu pour aller voir où en est le Trio d'or. Je laisse mes animaux à l'intérieur avec de la nourriture en avance puis m'en vais en direction de la forêt en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne me voit. Je l'atteins rapidement et m'enfonce avec habilité à l'intérieur. Au bout d'un petit moment, je me métamorphose en humaine et marche un peu en quête d'un lieu d'envol découvert. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin à l'endroit rêvé. C'est une sorte de petite, très petite, prairie encadrée par des arbres. L'herbe est quasi inexistante, les rochers nombreux, le sol poussiéreux. Parfait pour un envol court mais pas trop. Soudain, j'entends un bruit derrière moi et me retourne brusquement. Un mangemort se tient debout, le masque sur le visage, une cape noir sur le dos et la baguette pointée sur moi. Dans un vif reflexe, j'ai eu le temps de dégainer la mienne et lui fais fasse baguette en avant.

" Tu pense vraiment pouvoir me tuer ? dit-il d'une voix rauque, suave et moqueuse. Tu n'arriverais même pas à me désarmer ou à me toucher avec un sort.

- Tu crois ? Tu es un peu trop prétentieux, dis-je d'une voix enroué qui prouve que je n'ai pas parlé depuis un petit moment.

- Dis donc, on voit que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de compagnie ces derniers temps… Tu veux peut être que je remédie à ça avant de te tuer.

- Approche seulement d'un pas et tu es mort ! menaçai-je.

- Ouh, tu me fais réellement peur…! s'écrit-il moqueur.

- C'est ça, allez finissons-en ! dis-je agacée.

- Tu tiens tant à mourir ?

- Et toi ?

- Dommage que j'ai à te tuer, tu aurais fait une très bonne partenaire… Quel gâchis ! Peut être que le maitre apprécierait un élément tel que toi… Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Tu ouvres bien trop ta bouche à son gout !

- Je te fais la même remarque. Bon, on en finit dans combien de temps, je suis un peu pressé là…!

- Oh, tu dois prendre le Poudlard Express ou quoi ?

- Très drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que tes petits copains viennent t'aider ? Tu ne penses pas être capable de me tuer tout seul ? C'est compréhensible…

- Tu divagues ma pauvre… Ce doit être la solitude.

- Je suis moins seule que toi alors que tu es entourée de tes petits mangemorts à la noix. Et si je divague, explique-moi pour quel raison tu ne m'as encore tué ?

- Tu l'auras voulu ! dit-il en lançant une première attaque.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt", dis-je en la détournant son premier sortilège.

Le deuxième sortilège qu'il envoie est un sortilège de mort. Par je ne sais quel miracle, je l'esquive et décide de contrer aussitôt au risque de mourir. La peur tiraille mes entrailles et me pousse à jeter des sorts à foison pour me défendre. Les places s'échangent. Maintenant, c'est moi qui attaque et le mangemort qui est en position de défense. Décidée à couper court à ce petit duel inutile, j'interromps mes sortilèges d'attaque et lance le sortilège de mort. L'impardonnable. Avada Kevada. Silence. Son visage se crispe, sa baguette tombe, il abhorre une expression horrifiée. Puis, il tombe dans un bruit sourd. Le silence retombe sur la forêt, un silence presque religieux. _Eh merde. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Un mangemort, certes, mais j'ai tué. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le refaire._ Puis, un bruit. Des pas approchent. Je me retourne brutalement vers l'endroit d'où viens les bruits de pas et pointe ma baguette en avant. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi j'attends ? _ Ayant appris à me contrôler grâce à Drago, je laisse mon corps devenir celui un demi vampire. Souple comme un chat, je bondis sur une branche haute et guette le nouvel arrivant qui ne tare pas d'arriver. Comme je le pensais, il s'agit d'un autre mangemort. Je le regarde s'approcher de son collègue puis détailler les environs. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir, c'est trop dangereux. Je bondis une nouvelle fois avec douceur et atterris sur les épaules musclées. Surpris, il tombe sous mon poids et j'en profite pour m'assoir sur son dos, lui prendre sa baguette et la jeter loin de loi. Celle-ci hors de portée de son propriétaire, j'attrape fortement ses mains et les tient fermement dans son dos. Ensuite, je lui retire son masque pour découvrir son identité. _C'est bon, je ne le connais pas._

" Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? crache-t-il mauvais. C'est toi qui l'as tué ?

- Bravo, tu as deviné ça tout seul Einstein ? dis-je arrogante.

- Oh mais tu mords, dis-moi. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, me fait-il remarquer.

- Puisque qu'il va falloir me débarrasser de toi, autant te dire deux trois choses question que tu ne reste pas dans l'ignorance. Je suis Marie Simon, j'habite par ici et oui, c'est moi qui ai tué ton petit copain. Et là, je me demande ce que je vais faire de toi.

- Tu as l'air douée. Tu sais, si je te présente au maitre, je pense qu'il serait capable de te pardonner d'avoir tué l'un des notre et pourrais te faire entrer comme tel.

- Oh, c'est mignon… Tu vois vraiment ton "maitre" comme quelqu'un d'indulgent. J'ai vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui pourrais rejoindre Voldemort ?

- Hum… Ca va, mais tu en as plus ou moins le caractère. Tu es sournoise, rusée, je suis sur que tu es à Serpentard. Ton seul mauvais point serait surement ton arrogance.

- Je suis effectivement à Serpentard, mais pas que, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. Ah au fait, ne sous entends plus jamais que je pourrais être une partisane de ton cher maître ! "

En disant ça, je le retourne sur le dos et lui inflige une violente gifle. Un sourire narquois défile sur son visage venant effacer l'expression étonnée qu'il arborait juste avant.

" Angoissée ma belle ? Dis donc, il ne faut pas se cacher lorsqu'on a un aussi joli visage.

- Fait gaffe, je suis en position de supériorité et je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer s'il le faut.

- Je n'en doute pas, je vois une lueur assassine dans tes yeux. Dis-moi, les vampires ne sont-ils pas censé être avec nous ?

- Merci pour l'info. Je ne suis pas une vampire, okay ?

- Pourtant, on dirait réellement que tu en es une.

- Je me suis fait à demi transformer par l'un deux, mais pas totalement alors j'ai certaine de leurs facultés ou certaines choses qui font que je leurs ressemble, mais pas toutes. Contrairement à eux, je reste humaine et je suis apte à me contrôler.

- Hum… Un vrai monstre. Mais un monstre affreusement sexy je dois dire…"

Ban ! Je lui fous puissamment mon poing dans la figure. Cette fois, il a perdu son sourire et tente de se dégager. Ne l'entendant pas de cette façon, je le retiens. Soudain, je sens une profonde douleur dans ma cuisse. En baissant les yeux, je remarque la lame d'une dague enfoncée dans ma cuisse. Le mangemort profite de mon inattention pour se dégager et courir prendre se baguette. Je tire sur la dague et la sors de ma cuisse en un hurlement de douleur puis prends rapidement ma baguette. Je sens mes yeux me brûler et vois mes veines noircir sous la douleur.

" Ouh, mais tu es plus vampirisé que je ne le pensais… Tes yeux sont rouges vif ! Ca fait mal, hein ! Tu t'en souviendras longtemps car cette dague a trempée dans un puissant poison qui va très lentement te vider de toute force jusqu'à te tuer. Tu en as pour trois ans à vivre tout au plus, si tu n'es pas morte avant à cause de la guerre, bien sur.

- Espèce de connard ! On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de mentir ? criai-je en refusant de le croire.

- Mentir ? Repense à ce moment dans un an lorsque tu commenceras à te sentir mal. Petit à petit, tu vas avoir de moins en moins de force, tu vas souffrir de terrible maux de tête, de vertiges affligeant, tu t'évanouiras, auras de moins en moins faim, maigriras, tousseras, cracheras du sang, auras les oreilles qui bourdonneront, des courbatures et j'en passe. J'espère que ce jour là, tu repenseras à moi et que tu te diras que tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter de rejoindre le maitre.

- Jamais, crachai-je. Jamais je ne penserais ça, quoi qu'il arrive. De toute façon, tu mens alors je n'ai rien à craindre. "

Il ricane et me fixe une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux. Je ne supporte pas son rire, ni son sourire de contentement. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'humain, longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment parlé et les seuls personnes que je croise sont des mangemorts. Mangemorts qui eux, ont la chance d'être et de surement souvent voir, les deux Serpentard que je chéris le plus. Je n'en peux plus. Le sang bat contre mes tempes et je sens mon côté vampire prendre légèrement le dessus. Je n'en peux plus, je me sens mal, je me sens changée et je commence à me poser des questions._ Ne devrais-je pas rejoindre Voldemort et de ce fait Severus et Drago ?_ _Est-ce que ça n'est pas ma nature ? Serais-je plus vampire que je ne le pense ? _Je secoue vivement la tête pour me reprendre et lève doucement les yeux vers le mangemort. Je sens un imperceptible tressaillement le secouer et souris d'une façon que je devine effrayante. Doucement, j'avance vers lui d'une démarche féline tandis qu'il pointe sa baguette menaçante dans ma direction. Mais il sait que c'est inutile, il ne peut m'avoir sauf s'il a vraiment de la chance. Il tente le tout pour le tout et lance plusieurs sortilèges de mort qui ne me touche pas. Tel un chat, je bondis sur le côté arrivant presque à m'amuser de son air effaré. Il sent que je domine et je le sens aussi. Lassée de ce petit jeu, je lui saute enfin dessus et mets ma baguette sous son cou. Fermement assise sur lui, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

" Allez, vas-y, tue-moi, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te supplier.

- Bien, enfin un mangemort qui n'est pas lâche.

- Sale…

- Avada Kevada ! "

Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je crois que notre pauvre Marie a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui ! :)

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Et, qu'avez-vous pensez de la scène avec les mangemorts et Marie ?

Sinon, je repose ma question au cas où vous ne l'ayez pas vu en haut, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Thomas ? Aimeriez-vous que Marie finisse avec lui ou avec Drago ?

A bientôt !


	21. Tiens bon, je suis là

Hi everybody ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de la chaleur des beaux jours. Personnellement, tout va bien. Je reviens après une petite période à vide durant laquelle je n'ai pas trop eu la notion du temps qui s'écoulait entre les deux chapitres. Heureusement, les vacances arrivent et vont me permettre d'avoir un peu de temps pour avancer dans l'histoire voir même de la terminer. De plus, ma nouvelle relation amoureuse me permet d'avoir quelques idées pour Dray et Marie et ça m'amuse beaucoup.

Bon, j'arrête mes bavardages sur ma vie. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire même si Marie est contrainte de faire quelque chose de pas facile. J'espère que vous ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur car elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix ( la pauvre, je lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs et ce n'est pas fini…) Bref, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture à tous !

Nayla-Hp : Merci pour ta gentille review. Vois-tu, si toi tu as explosé de rire dans ton salon à cause du commentaire de Marie et ce, devant tes parents, j'ai fait de même et devant les miens ) J'ai eu le droit aux mêmes regards, je t'assure. Je pense que ce chapitre ne compte pas vraiment de répliques marrantes comme celle-ci mais, il ne peut pas toujours y en avoir après tout et puis, je ne me rends pas forcément compte alors… Sinon, oui Severus est obligé d'être comme ça, il ne montre pas que ça lui fait du mal et puis, il est réellement heureux de voir Marie alors bon, ça compense. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu apprécie mes personnages fars et ce chapitre, j'attends avec hâte de savoir si tu vas aimer celui-ci. Bonne lecture ! :)

Lizzia0901 : Ahah, eh bien nous verrons bien par la suite si elle fini avec « grand frère » Thomas, Dray ou peut être un autre, qui sait ? Si tu savais tout ce que je lui réserve à notre pauvre Marie… Je crois qu'elle est à plaindre, sincèrement. Moi, en tout cas, je n'aimerais pas avoir à subir tout ce qu'elle subit ! Et encore, il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas encore lu, voir que je n'ai pas écrit bien que je sache déjà tout ce que je vais lui faire faire par la suite ! :) En tout cas, j'ai hâte de savoir si tu l'apprécie pour ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Mathilde : Ma chère Mathilde :) C'est vrai, elle en a beaucoup parlé mais il avait deviné, l'a énervé et en plus, il allait mourir, alors autant dire un peu tout ça, ça lui fait du bien de le dire à d'autres gens sans craindre les répercutions. Si tu aime bien Drago et Marie, j'espère qu'ils te plairont dans ce chapitre ! Bon, j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment hâte de savoir ce que tu pense de ce chapitre qui, promis, ne finit pas comme l'autre ( je veux tout de même préserver les pauvres nerfs de mes lecteurs/trices ) ) Bonne lecture !

Echolune : Eh oui, Thomas est très protecteur envers Marie, il est bien différent de Drago en beaucoup de points mais je pense qu'ils se rejoignent en certains ( mais chut, il ne faut surtout pas le dire à Drago, sinon, il me tuerait ! ) ). Ah, pour toutes tes questions, seule l'avenir nous le dira mais ne les oublie pas, tu tiens une piste que je compte creusé depuis longtemps ( d'ailleurs j'ai déjà écrit des passages dessus et j'ai presque eu l'impression que tu me surveillais tellement je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un relève ) ). Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas pour maintenant alors profite bien de ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

Katnissm83 : Ahah, je retiens tout ça, je n'ai pas envie de mourir pour avoir fait mourir mon perso ou pour l'avoir séparé de Dray ) Plus sérieusement, il ne faut pas perdre de vu que Marie est seulement un demi vampire. Certes, elle est plus forte, plus grand, plus rapide, entend, vois et sens plus de choses que de simples sorciers, si on peut dire ça comme ça, mais elle n'est pas invincible. Elle a ses faiblesses malgré les apparences. Bon, sur ces belles paroles, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

Merci à tous/toutes pour vos review ! Bonne lecture !

_« Avada Kedava ! »_

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de terminer son insulte et l'ai tué. Je me relève difficilement et soupire. _Eh merde. Heureusement que je ne devais plus tuer… C'est de sa faute aussi, quel imbécile celui-là de venir ici à ce moment. _Je choute dans le pied du mangemort et m'appuie un instant contre un arbre pour tenter de me reprendre, en vain. Puis je me penche et les fouille. Je trouve une dague, deux bourses remplis de gallions et plusieurs paquets de cigarettes. Je retire la cape et le masque d'une des deux mangemort et les range dans mon sac puis après les avoir mis l'un sur l'autre, je leur mets le feu. _Mon dieu, c'est vraiment horrible…_ Je jette un sort pour dissimuler la fumée, pour réduire l'odeur dégagée,… Pendant que les deux corps brulent, je m'adosse à un arbre et mets une cigarette entre mes lèvres. Je l'allume d'un simple sort, tire une bouffée et penche la tête en arrière. La fumée se propage doucement dans mes poumons jusqu'à ce que je rejette la fumée par la bouche. Je sens la fumé progresser dans mon corps, ça fait du bien, vraiment. Les corps enfin brûlés, je jette ma cigarette, éteint totalement le feu et disperse les cendres puis, je prends mon envol l'esprit tracassé. _Comment ai-je pu tuer deux hommes et brûler leur corps? C'est carrément horrible._ Je me concentre sur mon vol et tente de trouver l'endroit où se trouvent Harry, Hermione et Ron. Je les trouve au bout de quatre longues heures dans une forêt isolée du monde sorcier comme moldu. Je me pose en douceur et me cache derrière un arbre lorsqu'Harry passe non loin de celui-ci. J'attends une heure derrière l'arbre qu'Harry et Ron s'éloigne et lorsque c'est enfin le cas, j'attire l'attention d'Hermione.

" Pisst ! Mione !

- Marie ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

- Devine ! Je viens aux nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme ça peut aller lors d'une chasse aux Horcruxes...

- Et Harry et Ron ?

- Pas top. Harry commence à perdre patience et Ron s'énerve souvent. On tient mais je t'avoue que ce n'est pas facile.

- Vous y arriverez Mione, j'ai confiance en vous. Tiens, je vous ai amené de la nourriture au cas où... C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant.

- Merci, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé quelque chose de bien cuisiné.

- Je m'en doute. Vous avez trouvé des Horcruxes ?

- Oui, un. Le collier.

- Hum... Faites attention à vous.

- Promis, toi aussi.

- Comme toujours, dis-je en un sourire forcé. Vous me manquez Mione...

- Toi aussi tu nous manque.

- Je me sens seule... Je ne vois personne, je commence à devenir inhumaine. J'ai tué deux Mangemorts dans la forêt interdite tout à l'heure, c'était affreux…

- Non, si tu étais inhumaine tu ne serais pas venu nous voir. Reprends-toi Marie, tu ne dois pas sombrer ! J'ai confiance en toi comme tu as confiance en nous. Tu as tué deux pauvres Mangemorts de pacotilles, et alors ? Ce sera deux de moins à tuer plus tard, deux qui ne tueront plus, tu sauves des gens par cette action alors ne t'en veux pas, pardonne-toi et tiens bon.

- Je… Merci Mione. Prends soin de toi et des garçons aussi.

- Je le ferais. A bientôt j'espère. "

Je souris, acquiesce et la regarde s'éloigner. Quelques instant plus tard, je me métamorphose et marche plusieurs minutes dans la forêt avant de m'envoler de nouveau en direction de Poudlard. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, cette fois-ci, je me transforme immédiatement en chien-loup et cours rapidement jusqu'à mon refuge. Je ne me permets de souffler que lorsque j'y suis et m'affale sur le fauteuil un instant. Je suis partie environ un jour et le trajet a été plutôt éprouvant. La fatigue se fait sentir mais je sais qu'elle me fait me sentir vivante. J'attrape rapidement mon carnet et écris :

_Drago,_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis allée voir Harry, Hermione et Ron. Tous trois se portent plus ou moins bien je crois. Je n'ai pu parler qu'à Hermione puisqu'Harry et Ron ne veulent plus me parler depuis la mort de Dumbledore mais j'avoue que c'est à elle que j'avais le plus envie de parler alors… En revanche, j'ai croisé deux Mangemorts dans la forêt, et, enfin… Ne t'étonne pas si tu vois qu'il manque deux Mangemorts à l'appel…_

_Bref, tu me manques,_

_Marie. _

Je mets le point final et tourne la page pour écrire un mot à Severus.

_Severus,_

_Comment te portes-tu ? As-tu une nouvelle mission en vue ? Désolée, je suis maladroite dans mes mots mais j'ai dut perdre l'habitude de parler aux gens. Bref, aujourd'hui je suis allée voir Hermione, Harry et Ron. Ils ont trouvés leur premier Horcruxe. Harry et Ron m'en veulent toujours tandis qu'Hermione reste propre à elle-même, réconfortante et intelligente. Je crois que Ron s'est fait mal mais Harry n'a rien l'air d'avoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry et Ron feraient sans Hermione. Je dois aussi te prévenir que j'ai rencontré deux Mangemorts dans la forêt interdite et j'ai dû les éliminer. Si on s'aperçoit de leur disparition, ne montre rien, ne t'implique pas. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de personnes importantes pour Voldemort alors il est possible qu'il n'en entende même pas parler ou qu'il n'y prête pas attention. Je crois que c'est le plus important de ce que j'avais à te dire. Sinon, quand pourra-t-on se voir ? Vous me manquez Drago et toi. _

_A bientôt, j'espère. _

_Marie. _

_PS : Toi qui es à Poudlard et qui peux voir les élèves, as-tu vu Ginny ? Et Blaise ? _

Aussitôt le dernier mot écrit, l'encre s'efface et je la devine partir sur le carnet du destinataire, de Severus. Je range le carnet dans son tiroir spécial et veille à lancer un sort qui le verrouille. On n'est jamais assez prudent, surtout en ce moment. D'un coup de baguette, je mets mon pyjama qui est la chemise verte trop longue de Drago. Je veille à mettre ma baguette sous mon oreiller avant de me coucher puis pars dans mon lit. A peine couché, je m'endors dans un sommeil réparateur que je ne connais plus depuis longtemps.

Ma nuit est paisible, je dors sans rêve, sans cauchemar mais paisiblement. Mais aux alentours d'une heure du matin, j'entends du bruit. J'ouvre les yeux mais ne distingue aucune silhouette. Discrètement, je tâte sous mon oreiller et attrape ma baguette tandis que je sens une pression sur mon lit. Quelqu'un s'est assit sur le matelas et se rapproche de moi. Lorsque je sens cette personne près de moi, je lui plante ma baguette dans le cou en lui intimant de ne pas bouger mais cette personne s'approche encore un peu plus de moi jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Soudain, je le reconnais. Je reconnais son parfum. Je l'attrape par la nuque et le tire vers moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrent dans le noir tandis que j'aperçois ses yeux briller. Je souris contre ses lèvres et il me serre encore plus contre lui.

" Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… murmurai-je contre lui.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

- Eh bien c'est gagné ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et que me vaut cette magnifique surprise ?

- Hum… Disons que j'avais une envie passagère de te voir.

- Passagère ? répétai-je en m'écartant légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Passagère, oui. Envie passagère qui me consume chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, du matin au soir. Envie passagère qui me fait rêver ou cauchemarder de toi. Je pense tout le temps à toi. Lorsque j'essaye de ne pas y penser, c'est encore pire. Jamais ça ne m'est arrivé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment vais-je faire si tu me fais déjà des déclarations alors que tu viens juste de rentrer ? Tu es adorable ! " déclarai-je en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Je le tire vers moi et il se laisse aller en riant. Nous tombons tous deux l'un sur l'autre. Il se met à me chatouiller tandis que je me tords sous lui en essayant de lui échapper. Je ris comme je n'ai plus ris depuis longtemps. Lentement, l'euphorie retombe légèrement et nous nous couchons l'un à côté de l'autre ou plutôt, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

" Dray, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille dans l'autre monde ? On aurait plus de temps pour se voir, pour se parler et profiter l'un de l'autre. Ces quelques heures seront trop courtes et je ne pourrais me résoudre à te laisser partir à la fin de celle-ci…

- Bien sur, c'est ce que je pensais te demander. Allons-y maintenant si tu veux bien ", dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je souris et au lieu de prendre sa main, je capture ses lèvres. Lorsque nous rouvrons les yeux, nous sommes sur le lit de ma chambre, la chambre de l'autre monde. Drago regarde autour de lui et sourit avant de constater :

" Tu maîtrise de mieux en mieux le transplanage d'un monde à l'autre. Je ne l'ai même pas sentit.

- Tant mieux alors. Ca te gène si on dort et qu'on parle demain ? J'ai eu une journée plutôt agitée…

- Oui, ça me gène énormément.

- Ah ah, très drôle. Quoi ? demandai-je en remarquant qu'il me regarde de haut en bas.

- Tu as changé. Et tu dors avec ma chemise ! s'exclame-t-il heureux.

- J'ai changé ? répétai-je simplement.

- Tu es plus grande, plus bronzé, plus maigre, plus élancée et encore plus jolie.

- Tu es mignon mais je ne pense pas être plus jolie avec ces creux dans mes joues…

- Tu es jolie, c'est une affirmation, pas une question. Et même s'il est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une allumette dans mes bras, tu reste jolie. Soit dis en passant, profite de ces compliments, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à en faire.

- Je profite, je profite. En tout cas, il faut que je reprenne du poids avant de revoir Severus sinon je vais me prendre un de ces savons…

- Oui, ça c'est sur. Déjà que j'ai faillit t'en passer un.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?

- La joie de te revoir. Bon, au dodo maintenant, tu es crevé.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bonne nuit Dray'", dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il m'embrasse à son tour et me laisse me blottir dans ses bras pour mieux refermer ceux-ci sur moi. Je souris, soupire d'aise et m'endors aussitôt confortablement calé dans les bras du Serpentard.

Je me réveille le lendemain dans les bras de Drago. Il caresse mes joues, mes cheveux, mon corps,… J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour les planter dans ceux bleus océans de celui que j'aime.

" Salut, murmure-t-il. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, ça faisait longtemps. Et toi ?

- Pareil, mais je n'ai pas énormément dormi, m'apprend-il.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ? J'ai trop bougé ? J'ai parlé ? demandai-je désolée.

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. J'ai seulement passé beaucoup de temps à t'admirer.

- A m'admirer ? Tu ne sors pas tout droit d'un film pour rien, toi", dis-je en souriant.

Sous le charme du Serpentard qui me tient dans ses bras je me détends et mon esprit s'apaise. Je me sens plus humaine que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser et je avance doucement mes lèvres vers la siennes. Amusée, je marque une petite pause en attendant que ce soit lui qui franchise le pas. Je mords doucement ma lèvre inférieure en signe d'impatience et je le sens sourire. Ayant comprit mon petit jeu, le blond s'amuse à embrasser le bord de ma bouche ou mon cou sans jamais embrasser mes lèvres. Trop impatiente, je craque en première et l'embrasse amoureusement. Ayant franchis ce pas, je décide que ce sera lui qui franchira l'autre. Je joue avec ses lèvres, les mords, passe mes lèvres dessus ou les embrasse sans jamais aller plus loin. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui n'y tient plus. Il mêle sa langue avec la mienne et toutes deux partent dans un ballet prouvant l'amour et le désir inassouvi de l'autre. Lorsque que nous nous détachons enfin, à bout de souffle, je me penche à l'oreille de Drago et murmure :

" Tu m'as terriblement manqué.

- Toi aussi. "

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il m'attire encore plus vers lui et embrasse chaque parcelle de mon cou puis remonte doucement vers mes lèvres qu'il embrasse avec douceur et passion. Après dix petites minutes à nous prouver notre amour, nous décidons d'un commun accord de nous habiller avant d'aller déjeuner. Main dans la main nous montons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. J'intime à Drago d'aller s'assoir à la salle à manger tandis que je prépare le petit-déjeuner à la moldu. Je me prépare un chocolat chaud sucré tandis que je fais un café serré à Drago. Ensuite, je prépare quelques tartines chaudes que je recouvre de Nutella. Le Nutella fond sur les tartines chaudes sur lesquelles j'applique un sort pour les tenir à la même température. Je dresse tout ça sur un plateau avec d'ajouter un verre de jus d'orange pour Drago et un de jus de pomme pour moi. J'emmène ensuite le plateau à la salle à manger et le pose sur la table basse avant de m'assoir en tailleur sur le canapé. Drago attrape son café et trempe ses lèvres dedans.

" Hum… Il est parfait, merci. Tu connais de mieux en mieux mes gouts, dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Je ne suis pas allé chercher loin tu sais. Tu aimes le café corsé comme ton père et le chocolat sucré comme ta mère. Le jus d'orange je sais juste que tu as aimé quand tu es venu la dernière fois.

- C'est déjà beaucoup. Rare sont les personnes qui en savent tant. Au fait, où sont tes parents ?

- Je crois qu'ils devaient aller en ville. Ils y resteront jusqu'à tard ce soir. On peut en profiter si tu veux…

- C'est tentant. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était sympa la dernière fois. Est-ce que ça te dirait de visiter une grande ville ? On pourrait être à la capital en une heure en volant.

- Han, ça serait sympa, oui. On pourrait peut être utiliser le transplanage, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas vraiment transplaner et toi, tu ne sais pas comment et où est l'endroit où l'on va. Je sais seulement transplaner d'un monde à l'autre.

- Tu peux y arriver puisque tu le fais pour aller d'un monde à l'autre.

- Hum… On essayera toute à l'heure sur un petite distance et si j'y arrive on essayera d'aller plus loin.

- Ca me va."

Nous mangeons en papotant de tout et de rien mais lorsque j'essaye d'aborder les derniers mois, Drago change de sujet et fait comme si de rien n'était. Je n'insiste pas et continue la conversation en parlant d'autres choses qui n'ont rien avoir avec ça.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous terminons notre petit-déjeuner. Je range tout, nettoie d'un coup de baguette et pars préparer un sac pour notre escapade. J'écris un message à mes parents que j'envoie sur leur portable. Dès que tout est prêt, je monte et fais signe à Drago qui me suit à l'extérieur. Je tente un transplanage seule avec les conseils de Drago et réussis au bout du deuxième essai. Ensuite je reviens et tente la même chose à deux puis nous partons enfin. Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je découvre avec joie que nous avons bien atteint notre destination. Je souris et m'exclame :

" Drago, voici Paris ! "

J'attrape sa main avec douceur et l'entraine vers le centre de la ville. Nous marchons jusqu'à la tour Effel que nous gravissons puis remontons les champs Elysées et nous installons dans un bar pour nous poser un moment. Il est déjà 17 heures lorsque nous arrivons à Versailles. Nous décidons de visiter les jardins du château et de profiter ensemble de ce moment privilégié. Main dans la main nous marchons dans les allées plus ou moins fréquenté. Lorsque le soleil se couche, nous nous asseyons sur un banc d'une allée aux couleurs automnales. Ebloui par ce magnifique spectacle, je pose ma tête sur Drago qui m'entoure de ses bras puissants comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille ou que l'on me fasse du mal. Soudain, quelqu'un tousse un coup pour attirer notre attention. Je relève la tête pour découvrir un homme de taille moyenne, brun avec des lunettes et un appareil photo accroché au cou.

" Bonjour monsieur, vous chercher quelque chose ? demandai-je surprise.

- Non, enfin en faite je voulais vous montrer quelque chose. "

L'homme nous tend son appareil photo que nous regardons avec attention. Sur l'écran, Drago et moi sommes assit sur le banc l'un dans les bras de l'autre avec le soleil qui se couche pour fond. Sur une autre photo, nous marchons dans les allées main dans la main, puis encore sur une autre, nous nous embrassons amoureusement dans une allée.

" Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de vous prendre en photo. Vous faite un merveilleux couple et le décor colle parfaitement avec vous. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez que ces photos soient exposées à mon exposition.

- Je… euh, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème pour qu'elles le soient, tu es d'accord ? demandai-je à Drago.

- Euh oui, si ça te fait plaisir, déclare-t-il en bombant le torse tel le parfait petit Serpentard qu'il est.

- Parfait, merci beaucoup, nous dit le photographe.

- Tenez, voici mon adresse mail, pourrez-vous m'envoyer les photos, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur, au revoir, bonne continuation. "

Nous le regardons s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres puis je me tourne vers Drago et l'embrasse. Nous décidons de repartir pour aller manger dans un restaurant. Nous nous installons dans un petit restaurant sympa et commandons. La soirée se déroule rapidement et ce n'est qu'aux alentours de minuit que nous décidons de rentrer. Fatigué, nous allons directement nous coucher.

Nous passons le dimanche à la maison avec mes parents qui se remettent à peine de la découverte du fait que je sois une sorcière. Ma mère me demande de nettoyer la maison façon sorcière pour qu'elle puisse profiter de son weekend au lieu de récurer. Je satisfais ses désirs puis entraine Drago pour un vol en plein ciel sur nos balais ce qui tourne en partie de Quidditch improvisée. Nous nous battons pour attraper le Vif d'Or et bien sur, les coups bas sont au rendez-vous.

" Sale Serpentard ! m'écriai-je alors qu'il vient de tenter de me pousser contre un arbre.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu en es une ?

- Pff tais-toi et regarde plutôt devant toi !" dis-je tandis qu'il manque de se prendre un arbre.

Côte à côte nous cherchons la petite boule dorée des yeux sans la trouver. J'arrive enfin la repérer dans le ciel et tente une diversion. Je pique rapidement vers le sol et Drago me suit. Je souris discrètement et lorsque je suis proche du sol, je remonte rapidement vers le ciel et attrape le Vif d'Or. Je baisse la tête et découvre Drago à quelques centimètres du sol. _Waah, il est vraiment doué puisqu'il a réussit à ne pas s'écraser sur le sol. _Je redescends doucement vers Drago qui a lui-même regagné le sol et me regarde en soupirant. Arrivée au sol, je descends de mon balai et m'approche de Drago en souriant. J'enroule lentement mes bras autour de lui en continuant à sourire et m'approche de son oreille pour murmurer :

" Ne fais pas la tête Dragounet chéri.

- Mummh, tu as raison, viens ma Pansy d'amour. "

Je m'éloigne brutalement de lui pour le regarder de bas en haut et lui montrer clairement mon agacement.

" Pardon, j'ai bien entendu là ?

- Ahah, c'est tellement facile de te faire enrager ! Mais il faut dire que tu l'imites à la perfection et puis… j'aime bien quand tu es jalouse.

- Moi, jalouse ? Pfff, ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. On rentre ?

- Ouai, ça vaudrait mieux. "

Je passe devant en faisant mine de le bouder et ayant bien comprit mon jeu, il attrape ma main et me tire vers lui. Il s'approche et m'embrasse dans le cou et sur le coin des lèvres en me tenant fermement dans ses bras. Puisque je fais toujours mine de bouder sans toutefois me séparer de son étreinte réconfortante, il m'embrasse passionnément et je me laisse fondre. Nous finissons par rentrer tranquillement à la maison et nous posons jusqu'au soir. Tandis que je prépare quelque chose à manger, Drago me laisse un instant et sort en prétextant le besoin de prendre l'air. Je commence à me questionner. _Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait depuis qu'on est là._ _Ce matin déjà, il m'a laissé plusieurs fois sous différents prétextes et je sens bien qu'il me cache quelque chose. _Ma nature curieuse me pousse à sortir le rejoindre à pas de loup. Lorsqu'il m'entend arriver, il se retourne brusquement en cachant quelque chose dans son dos. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour savoir. _Alors voilà ce qu'il me cache ? Simplement ça ? Comment peut-il croire que je vais me mettre en colère pour une pareille broutille ? Suis-je si… Si quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne vais pas le quitter pour ça tout de même. _Agacée, je croise les bras. Je sais que c'est un signe de fermeture aux autres mais je n'ai pas envie de l'empêcher. Drago semble attendre que la sentence tombe en retenant son souffle. _Bordel comment peut-il avoir peur de si peu alors qu'il vit constamment avec Voldemort, Bellatrix et Lucius Malefoy ainsi qu'un tas d'autres mangemorts ?_

" Tu aurais pu me le dire, lui dis-je sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

- Je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

- Toujours cette foutue lâcheté des Serpentard… déclarai-je sachant que ça le ferait parler.

- Ou peut être simplement la peur de te décevoir, réplique-t-il agacé.

- Mais par merlin Drago, bien sur que c'est pas cool de tomber dans le tabagisme mais je savais bien que passer du temps avec Voldi chéri te ferait du mal. Je savais qu'il te ferait du mal… Mais je suis là Drago. Tu dois me faire confiance. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi… Comment peut-on réussir si notre relation n'est pas basée sur la confiance ? Si on ne s'aide pas mutuellement, si on ne se fait pas confiance, on ne va pas y arriver. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi Dray' ?"

L'appeler par son surnom, surnom que je suis la seule permise d'utiliser, l'aide à avoir confiance en moi. Lentement, je m'approche de lui et tends la main pour qu'il l'a prenne en disant en un chuchotement à peine audible :

" J'ai confiance en toi, moi."

Il saisit ma main et m'attire à lui. Soulagée, je me cale doucement dans ses bras en respirant son odeur. Lentement, je calme les battements de mon cœur qui s'étaient précipités lorsque je lui ai posé ma question. _Il a peur de me décevoir. Il ne peut pas me décevoir. Je l'aime mais il ne semble pas le savoir. _Même si mon cœur loupe un raté, j'ai envie de lui prouver mon amour pour lui.

" Je te fais confiance, commence-t-il, c'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance.

- C'est du jamais vu. Je dois bien être la seule à avoir l'opportunité d'entendre Drago Malefoy dire qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui !" déclarai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Au lieu de ça, il plonge son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux. Ses yeux sont… différent, perdus. Je sens une douleur lancinante s'insinuer dans mon ventre pour remonter vers mon cœur. Mon regard toujours planté dans le sien je reste immobile devant lui. Son regard orageux reste méfiant mais pas dangereux. Je pose lentement ma main sur sa joue tandis qu'il la cale un peu plus contre celle-ci en fermant les yeux. Je ne bouge pas. J'ai peur. Peur de le perdre, peur pour lui, peur pour nous, peur de tout. Peur de ne pas avoir su le comprendre, de ne pas avoir su le protéger, de ne pas avoir senti sa détresse. _Drago… Dray', je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu as besoin de moi. Tu es important pour moi. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi et je vais tout faire pour t'aider. Tout. _Je sais que je devrais dire ces paroles à Drago, que je devrais les dire à haute voix mais ma gorge est nouée, obstruée par je ne sais quoi. Il rouvre enfin les yeux mais ils sont toujours aussi orageux. Seul différence, il semble lutter contre lui, contre… des larmes ? Drago Malefoy ne pleure jamais. Il prendrait un coup si ça arrivait. Il ne veut pas que je vois ça mais sait que je ne le lâcherai pas. On lui a toujours appris à garder un masque, à ne jamais perdre la face, à ne jamais pleurer. Un Malefoy qui pleure, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Mais est-ce qu'un Malefoy à déjà vécu ce que Drago vit ? Et puis, on s'en fou ! Drago est Drago, il n'est pas Lucius ou je ne sais qui ! Personne n'a le droit de faire de lui un homme sans cœur, sans émotion. Je ne dis pas que Lucius n'a pas de cœur mais il le cache avec brio. Lentement, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, de ma main toujours posé sur sa joue, je joue tendrement avec ses cheveux, les larmes me montant aux yeux devant le supplice que vit celui que j'aime.

" Je me fous qu'un Malefoy doit avoir confiance en lui, doit faire des tas de choses et ne pas en faire d'autres, déclarai-je d'une voix tremblotante que je tente de contrôler, en vain. Je veux que tu sois bien, que tu te sentes bien et que tu ais autant confiance en toi qu'en moi. Je vais t'aider, à oublier comme tu le peux, ce qui te fait tant de mal. Je vais t'aider à lâcher cette saloperie qu'est le tabac. Je vais t'aider… dis-je en l'embrassant amoureusement. Je ne veux pas te voir mal Drago, je ne peux pas te voir mal. Je m'en veux affreusement de ne pas avoir remarqué ton mal-être plus tôt… Je ne veux pas que tu joues la comédie devant moi. Je ne souhaite que franchise, même si ça veut dire ne pas être parfait. Personne n'est parfait. Tu peux pleurer devant moi, tu peux crier, frapper, faire ce que tu veux ! J'ai besoin de franchise ! Les mensonges n'aident que sur un court moment, ils ne marchent pas à long terme. Ils entaillent les relations, les fendent puis les brisent. Est-ce que tu es avec moi Drago ? Est-ce que tu veux baser cette relation sur quelque chose de sérieux ? Est-ce que tu me fais réellement assez confiance pour ça ? Pour me montrer ce que tu appelles " tes faiblesses " ?

- Je… Tu sais que tu m'en demande beaucoup, dit-il froidement.

- J'en suis consciente et je te demande de m'excuser mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux seulement t'aider.

- Je le sais. Le simple fait que tu te poses ces questions me fait mal, tu sais, déclare-t-il ses prunelles fixant les miennes.

- Comme le fait que tu ne me dises rien me fait mal. Parle-moi, et ces questions n'auront pas lieu d'être. Je t'aime Drago. Je ne prononce pas ces mots à la légère, j'ai appris ce qu'ils signifiaient."

Il hoche la tête et contre toute attente, une larme coule sur sa joue. Je sais qu'il me parlera plus tard, quand il sera prêt, quand il le souhaitera. Peu importe, je veux seulement qu'il se sente mieux. Je caresse amoureusement son visage en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. De ma main libre, j'attrape sa main et noue mes doigts avec les tiens. Ses doigts. Fins, longs, beaux, aristocratique, comme lui.

" Je vais retourner cuisiner, tu veux venir ou rester ici ?

- Je vais rester un peu. Je te rejoindrais après, déclare-t-il.

- Comme tu veux, dis-je en l'embrassant. Pas de cigarettes ?

- Promis."

Je souris, fière de lui, puis après l'avoir regardé un petit moment, rentre dans la maison pour terminer la préparation du repas. Lorsque le repas est prêt, je m'installe sur le canapé en tailleur et prends un livre dans lequel je me plonge. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi et je n'ai pas besoin de lever le nez pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Drago. Je reconnais son odeur, comme toujours. Profitant qu'il soit là, je m'allonge sur le canapé et pose ma tête sur les genoux de Drago en continuant à lire. Drago se met alors à jouer avec les mèches de mes cheveux et à balader ses doigts sur ma peau me provoquant, sans le savoir, ou peut être que si, une série de frissons. Il sourit en sentant ma réaction puis se met à jouer avec mes cheveux. _Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Il veut me déconcentrer ou c'est moi ? _En voyant son sourire en coin, je comprends qu'il le fait effectivement exprès. Doucement, j'abaisse mon livre et fixe Drago dans les yeux. _Il est beau…_ Soudain, il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse avec amour et passion. Peu de temps après nous mangeons puis discutons un peu avant d'aller nous coucher exténués par cette longue et plaisante journée.

Le lendemain, mon réveil sonn 30 du matin, soit une demi-heure avant les cours. Je secoue rapidement Drago et monte me préparer ce qui est bouclé en cinq minutes grâce à la magie. D'un coup de baguette, je prépare le petit-déjeuner puis descends réveiller Drago. N'arrivant pas à la faire sortir de son lit, ou plutôt de _mon_ lit, je sors ma baguette et envoie de l'eau sur lui.

" Putain mais t'es malade !

- Oh molo ! On se calme avec la mauvaise humeur du matin parce que moi aussi je l'ai mais ce matin je l'ai mise de côté pour toi, okay ?

- Hum, grogne-t-il. N'empêche t'aurais pu y aller plus doucement, je suis trempée.

- Pauvre chou. Pour ta gouverne, j'ai essayé de te réveiller en douceur mais tu n'as pas voulu alors…"

D'un mouvement de baguette, je sèche les draps et Drago puis lui fais signe de monter pour déjeuner. Nous mangeons dans un silence qui ne nous gêne pas. Nous nous sommes habitués au silence durant les derniers mois. A huit heures moins dix, je range tout d'un coup de baguette, attrape nos sacs, nos manteau puis sors de la maison avec Drago sur les talons. J'attrape sa main et nous fait transplaner dans une ruelle isolée non loin du lycée. Je fais signe à Drago de ne plus utiliser sa baguette ou bien avec beaucoup de discrétion puisque nous sommes maintenant en présence de moldus. Nous nous rendons à pied au lycée qui se trouve à une centaine de mètres puis montons directement en cours après avoir pris soin de regarder notre emploi du temps que nous avons largement oublié depuis notre dernière visite dans ce monde. Au détour d'un couloir, je suis happé par quelqu'un. Charlotte. Elle sourit, m'embrasse et salut Drago.

" Marie, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? me demande-t-elle.

- Vacances ? Ah euh oui ! Désolée, je suis un peu perdue. On revient tout juste de l'autre monde, chuchotai-je.

- Oh. Tout le monde va bien là-bas ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça…

- Développe.

- On est en guerre alors… C'est assez dur pour tout le monde ", dis-je tranquillement alors que mes yeux trahissent ce que je ressens.

Drago, lui, a revêtit son masque d'impassibilité et seule moi vois à quel point il est mal. Doucement, il glisse ses longs doigts fins dans les miens pour me réconforter.

" Oh, mais lorsque je suis partie, il y a deux semaines c'était… différent.

- Ici, ça fait deux semaines que tu es revenue mais là-bas, cela fait des mois. Entre temps il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.

- Ah. Il faudra que vous me racontiez certaines choses alors, s'exclame-t-elle en fixant nos mains liées.

- Euh… Oui. On se voit plus tard alors ?

- Oui. Au revoir. "

Et elle s'en va aussi vite qu'elle n'est arrivé. Je souris légèrement puis entraine Drago à ma suite. Nous passons le premier cours à côté, en silence. Lorsque nous sortons, nous sommes interpellés par un groupe d'amis. Les voir me rappelle qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Neville, Luna et bien d'autres sont loin de moi, qu'ils me manquent et que je ne vais pas les revoir durant encore un long moment. Je sens mes yeux s'embuer, légèrement et je prétexte une excuse pourrie pour m'en aller rapidement. Manque de chance, Drago me connait et me suit en sentant que ça ne va pas. Alors que je marche rapidement dans un couloir pour m'éloigner et m'isoler un peu, il m'attrape le bras et me retourne pour que je lui fasse face. Il plonge alors ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans mes yeux embués et je détourne le regard, honteuse. Mais, ne l'entendant pas de cette façon, il attrape mon menton et se colle contre moi en m'obligeant à le regarder.

" Ne cache pas tes pleurs, Marie. Les larmes sont les preuves qu'il reste quelque chose d'humain en nous.

- Elles me font honte, surtout devant toi. Tu es si fort…

- C'est là où tu te trompe. Depuis que nous sommes revenus, c'est moi qui ai lâché le plus tôt. Il n'y a pas de plus fort, ni de plus faible entre nous deux. Tu as retiré toute trace de préjugés sur les forts et les faibles, sur les sangs purs et impurs en moi. Pour toi et moi, il n'y a que deux personnes qui s'aiment, rien de plus, rien de moi.

- Drago, tu… c'est magnifique ce que tu viens de me dire. Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ? dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

- Je le sais, et je t'aime aussi."

La tête sur son torse, je me laisse aller dans ses bras rassurants durant cinq bonnes minutes puis nous retournons en cours. Pendant tout le temps de celui-ci, Drago garde ma main dans la sienne. Apaisée, je me laisse aller et tente plus ou moins d'écouter le cours.

A midi, nous nous dirigeons main dans la main au self pour manger tous les deux tranquillement mais c'est sans compter sur Vincent, Amélie et Alex qui viennent s'assoir à nos côtés. Comme pour narguer Drago, Vincent s'assoit à côté de moi tandis qu'Amélie se met entre Drago et Alex. Agacée, je m'écarte au possible de Vincent.

" Ethan, je pensais que tu serais reparti, s'exclame Vincent d'un ton hypocrite.

- Eh bien non, il va rester encore un petit moment, dis-je agacée.

- Oh génial, s'écrit Amélie pour améliorer l'atmosphère tendue. On pourra se prévoir quelque chose, tous ensemble !

- Euh ouais, ça dépend, dis-je peu convaincue. Sinon, vous avez fait quoi tous les deux pendant les vacances ? demandai-je à Amélie et Alex.

- Je suis partie en vacances dans la famille ! me dit Amélie. Et Alex est venu avec moi. C'était génial. On a fait de grandes balades, on est allé au cinéma et beaucoup d'autres choses. Et vous ?

- On s'est aussi baladé, j'ai fait visiter certains endroits à Dra… Ethan ! On est même allé à Paris ! dis-je avec un sourire resplendissant à Drago.

- Oh, la ville des amoureux", s'exclame Vincent jaloux.

Agacée, je l'ignore royalement et discute tranquillement avec les autres sans jamais adresser la parole à Vincent ou tenir compte de ses répliques. A la fin du repas, nous saluons les autres puis nous partons nous caler sur un banc du parc qui se trouve en face du lycée.

" J'avais totalement oublié qu'ici tu t'appelais Ethan et j'ai faillit gaffer !

- J'ai vu ça.

- Tu n'as pas été très bavard.

- Que veux-tu que je leur dise ? Salut, je suis Drago Malefoy un affreux Mangemort qui n'existe même pas dans votre monde et qui connait à peine votre monde et vous.

- Dray'…

- Non c'est bon. Déjà que l'autre abruti me soule ! J'avais une tel envie de lui envoyer un sort bien placé pour qu'il arrête de faire le malin avec moi celui-là.

- Dray' !

- Quoi ? Il est chiant, vaniteux, jaloux et j'en passe. Il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est te récupérer pour mieux te briser le cœur ! Il n'a pas manqué une seule occasion pour nous lancer des petites piques et j'ai vraiment pris sur moi pour ne pas y répondre. C'est un gamin insupportable qui se croit tout permis et qui pense pouvoir t'avoir d'un claquement de doigts !

- T'as fini ?

- J'ai déjà dis qu'il était insupportable et que je ne pouvais pas me l'encadrer ?

- Oui.

- Alors j'ai fini. Pour l'instant.

- T'es fatiguant. Moi aussi il m'agace et je le supporte depuis encore plus longtemps mais on s'en fou de lui, d'accord ? Bref. Je pensais à une chose au fait.

- Hum ?

- On devrait peut être allé chercher les animaux, non ? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vraiment vu Kovu et puis, je suis habituée à être en permanence avec eux…

- Si tu veux. On y retournera ce soir », me dit-il compréhensif.

Lentement, nous regagnons les salles de classes sans un mot. Le reste de l'après-midi passe plutôt rapidement mais je ne parviens pas à me concentrer. Sortir de la guerre et revenir dans un monde où ce que je vis au quotidien n'existe pas est assez difficile mais je prends sur moi car je ne veux pas que Drago sente mon malaise. Je ne veux pas que lui-même se sente mal. Une fois les cours finis, nous saluons poliment nos amis et marchons tranquillement jusqu'à notre petite rue discrète. Lorsque nous arrivons dans celle-ci, je m'arrête, inspecte les alentours puis propose mon bras à Drago qui le saisit doucement mais fermement. Le voyage est quelque peu mouvementé et l'atterrissage aussi mais au moins, nous arrivons à bon port.

« Ca m'énerve, m'exclamai-je, je n'arrive pas à atterrir en douceur.

- Ca va venir mais il faut que tu prennes l'habitude. Pour l'instant c'est nouveau. »

J'acquiesce en souriant et retire ma veste que je pose sur la chaise de ma chambre. Puis fatiguée, je me laisse tomber sans aucune grâce sur mon lit et ferme les yeux.

« Magnifique, je sors avec un phoque », commente Drago moqueur.

Immédiatement, j'ouvre les yeux et attrape un oreiller que je lance sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci, me connaissant, l'évite et le laisse finir sa course sur le mur avec un sourire carnassier qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, il se jette sur moi et me chatouille en me tenant fermement. J'ai beau crier et me débattre, rien n'y fait, il ne me lâche pas alors je me laisse aller. Je ris à en pleurer et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que le Serpentard stoppe enfin mon supplice. Je continue à rire un peu tandis qu'il garde un large sourire collé sur son visage. _C'est bon de le voir si heureux et de pouvoir partager de nouveau un moment de bonheur avec lui._ Soudain, Drago saisit brusquement mes mains et les place au dessus de ma tête. Nous sommes maintenant allongés sur mon lit l'un sur l'autre et je suis prise au piège du serpent, prise dans ses anneaux mais je n'en ai que faire, je ne m'en plains pas. Je plonge mon regard interrogateur dans le sien ce qui élargit son sourire. D'un seul coup, le serpent font sur moi et m'embrasse avec passion sans quitter la position dans laquelle il se trouve, c'est-à-dire, à califourchon sur moi. Peu à peu, il lâche mes mains et je passe celles-ci dans ses cheveux pour la première et sur ça nuque pour la deuxième. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes d'un échange passionné que nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Haletant, nous sourions tout deux et plongeons nos regards respectifs dans celui de l'autre. Puis, plus doucement cette fois-ci, Drago dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se retirer pour embrasser mon cou. Je suis envoutée, envoutée par le serpent qui m'entoure de ses anneaux. Soudain, mon téléphone sonne. Je sens Drago sourire dans mon cou et se retirer. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Je lui fais signe que je ne compte pas répondre mais il me dit :

« Tu devrais décrocher, c'est peut être important. »

Dans un grognement ressemblant point pour point à celui d'un chien, j'attrape mon portable et décroche.

« Allo ? dis-je sans enthousiasme.

- Marie ? Salut, c'est Charlotte ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Si mais maintenant que tu m'as dérangé, dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais m'avoir…

- Ah excuse-moi. Je voulais seulement te parler un peu puisque nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le faire ce matin mais je rappellerais plus tard.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Sinon on mange ensemble demain, ça sera plus pratique.

- Okay, pas de soucis. A demain.

- Hum. »

Agacée, je raccroche et jette mon portable plus loin sur le lit. Soudain, en tournant la tête, je surprends Drago entrain de rire doucement.

« Quoi ? demandai-je légèrement agressive.

- Rien, absolument rien.

- C'est ça, arrête de te foutre de ma figure !

- Je n'oserais pas me foutre de toi, jamais ! dit-il en souriant avant de changer de sujet. Tu veux retourner chercher les animaux tout de suite ?

- Oui, ça serai bien. »

Je lui tends doucement la main et il l'accepte aussitôt. Dès que sa main entre dans la mienne, je nous fais transplanner en fermant les yeux pour une meilleure concentration. L'atterrissage se fait en douceur et à l'endroit même où je l'avais prévu.

« Tu t'en sors mieux pour transplanner d'un monde à un autre que pour le faire d'endroits à endroits, me taquine Drago.

- Ah ah très drôle. Sale serpent va ! m'écriai-je en lui tirant la langue de manière enfantine.

- Très mature, commente-t-il.

- Tais-toi et rends-toi utile au lieu de me critiquer. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et m'éloigne dans ma chambre pour écrire un mot à Severus pour lui raconter ces derniers jours et avoir de ses nouvelles. Ensuite, je prends quelques affaires pour les animaux, pour Drago ou pour moi et ressors de ma chambre. Soudain, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Drago.

« Que se passe… ?

- Chut ! me dit-il en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche. Il y a des mangemorts pile en dessous de l'arbre.

- Depuis quand tu n'as plus confiance en tes sortilèges. De plus, Severus a surement renforcé tes sortilèges, juste au cas où… Et puis, s'ils montent, ils nous suffi de transplaner ou de les tuer. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui serait surement le mieux puisque personne ne doit connaitre cet endroit.

- Pardon ? s'écrit Drago surprit. Est-ce que c'est bien Marie Simon qui vient de dire ça ?

- J'ai déjà tué Drago, déclarai-je froidement.

- Oh, c'est ça que tu sous-entendais dans ton message ?

- Oui, affirmai-je. Bon, pas le temps de discuter, je vais écouter ce dont ils parlent, on ne sait jamais. »

Il acquiesce sans grande conviction et me surveille de loin tandis que je me penche pour écouter la conversation des deux mangemorts. Je découvre que tout deux sont de ronde et surveillent le château. Ils parlent de deux mangemorts qui auraient disparus et je devine qu'il s'agit des deux que j'ai tués. Je me rembrunis et retourne à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, je ramène un à un les animaux chez moi et retourne chercher Drago avant de repartir une nouvelle fois de la maisonnette que je n'ai pas assez quitté, à mon goût, les derniers mois. Une fois arrivé, je décide d'aller marcher un petit peu et d'un regard, j'intime à Drago de ne pas me suivre. Il semble comprendre que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, comme j'en ai l'habitude depuis les derniers mois, et même s'il parait déçu, il ne dit rien et me laisse partir.

Deux heures durant je marche sans vraiment savoir ou je vais. Une fois dans la forêt, je me métamorphose en chien-loup et cours à en perdre halène. Je ressens chaque foulée, déliant les muscles endormis de l'animal qui est en moi. Je sens le vent caresser mes poils, me brûler les poumons. Les sensations sont parfaites. La terre que je foule, tout comme l'herbe, me donne un sentiment intense de liberté. Chaque problème s'envole un à un pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir. Une fois épuisée, je fais marche arrière et rentre chez moi en essayant de ne pas penser aux futures questions que Drago va surement me poser. Lorsque j'arrive enfin chez moi, je nourris tout les animaux et prépare le repas.

Aux alentours des 19 heures, j'appelle tout le monde à diner et c'est dans une atmosphère tendue pour Drago et moi, mais joyeuse pour mes parents qui ne savent rien, que nous mangeons. Je ne parle pas de tout le repas et ce sont mes parents qui font la conversation à Drago qui leur répond plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Mes pensées sont occupées par des questions. _Où sont Harry, Hermione et Ron en ce moment ? Et Ginny ? Et Blaise ? Et Thomas ? Et Severus ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Normalement oui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux… Il faut que j'aille voir Ginny, Blaise, Thomas et Severus le plus vite possible soit dès que je retournerai dans l'autre monde. _Une demi-heure après le début du repas, je salue tout le monde puis descends dans ma chambre après avoir ranger mes couverts. Une fois dans celle-ci, je me couche sur le ventre sur mon lit avec un livre à la main. Un livre simple, de ce monde. Un livre sans prétention. Un livre d'ado, de mon âge, avec des problèmes de notre âge. Pas de problèmes de meurtres, pas de problèmes de guerres, de survie, de morts. Ce livre m'apporte la paix. Une paix que je ne ressens que dans de rares moments durant lesquelles je pense à d'autres choses, des choses normales. Plongée dans l'ouvrage, je ne remarque même pas l'entrée de Drago dans ma chambre. Doucement, il approche vers moi et s'assoit tout aussi lentement sur mon lit. Je relève tranquillement la tête pour regarder Drago qui se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Une fois près de moi, il pose sa main sur mon dos et s'amuse à le caresser avec beaucoup de douceur. Apaisée, je le laisse faire et continue à lire un instant. Lorsque j'ai finis mon chapitre, je me relève et m'installe la tête sur ses cuisses et les genoux pliés. Couchée, je suis bien et prends sa main dans la mienne pour jouer avec les lignes de celles-ci. Ses mains sont douces bien que fortes, un peu comme lui.

« Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais, me dit-il tendrement. Si tu en ressens le besoin, si tu le veux,… Je sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment réconforté quelqu'un, que je suis sûrement maladroit lorsque je tente de le faire mais je t'aime alors je saurais au moins t'écouter.

- Merci Dray', merci beaucoup. Je suis juste un peu perdue… Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, les mangemorts que j'ai…enfin tu vois. Et puis Severus, Harry, Mione, Gin, Thomas ou Blaise que je n'ai pas revu depuis longtemps… C'est dur de vivre seule durant des mois sans nouvelles de nos amis, sans savoir ce qui leur arrive. Devoir survivre alors que l'on sait que nos amis vivent un danger perpétuel. Ce n'est pas facile tu sais…

- Je m'en doute Marie, je m'en doute. Mais maintenant, je suis là. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'il va arriver.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je suis un imprévu dans l'histoire. Et si rien que par ma présence, j'avais changé le futur, enfin, le futur du monde magique ou de certaines personnes de ce monde…

- Marie Simon, tu te donne là bien de l'importance. Deviendrais-tu un peu malfoyenne ? dit-il en souriant bêtement.

- Imbécile va ! dis-je en lui tapant doucement sur la tête avant de reprendre mon sérieux. J'ai peur pour vous. J'ai peur pour Severus, pour Mione, Gin, Harry, Blaise, Thomas et pour toi aussi…

- Nous sommes des sorciers, nous sommes des élèves et professeurs brillants et nous avons de grands moyens de défenses, chacun à nos différentes échelles. Le trio d'or et Wesley fille se protègent entre eux et Severus veille sur Blaise et moi et vise versa. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Et pour les mangemorts que tu as tués, ils le méritaient. Tu as tué des meurtriers qui ne s'en seraient jamais voulu de tuer des innocents.

- Je sais mais bon…

- Je comprends, dit-il doucement. Je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider à passer ce cap. Mais ne perds surtout pas de vu qu'en tuant ces deux hommes, tu as peut être sauvé beaucoup de vie et quelques esprits.

- Merci Dray', du fond du cœur. »

Tendrement, il se baisse un peu et m'embrasse d'un doux baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Un baiser au goût du café quotidien et de la cigarette fréquente mais aussi, un baiser plein d'amour, de sentiments et de passion. Même s'il sent le café et la cigarette, Drago sent aussi sa propre odeur, propre, aristocrate, forte, dure dans un premier temps puis doux et tendre. J'aime son odeur. J'aime Drago Malefoy. Si nous sortons indemne de cette guerre, Drago voudra-t-il me présenter ses parents ? Me présenter à eux ? Serais-je bien accueillie dans cette famille pleine de principes, de convictions et de certitudes vis-à-vis des moldus ? _Rien que d'y penser, ça me mets le trac. Mais bon, pour l'instant, on n'en est pas là. _

« Dray' ?

- Hum ?

- Tu te souviens notre pari ?

- Quel pari ? il demande en me fixant.

- Celui dans lequel tu disais que les histoires d'un jour étaient mieux que celle de longue durée. Moi, je disais le contraire. Et on avait parié que l'on se prouverait chacun nos points de vues. Tu te souviens ?

- Euh… Oui, dit-il incertain d'avoir donné la bonne réponse.

- Est-ce que j'ai gagné ? Est-ce que tu vois maintenant du positif à être en couple pour une longue durée ?

- Bien sur que tu as gagné et haut la main. Mais…

- Mais ? je répète inquiète.

- Mais j'en suis tout à fait heureux. C'est la première fois que je suis heureux de perdre. »

Trop heureuse, je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse avec amour. Il attrape ensuite mon menton et m'embrasse à on tour avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Marie, combien cela fait-il de temps que nous sommes ensemble au juste ?

- Hum… je dis en réfléchissant. Cinq mois sorcier plus les quelques jours ici.

- Oula, bientôt les six mois alors. Tu sais que c'est compliqué de compter avec les deux mondes ?

- Oui, je sais. Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

- Si tu insiste », dit-il tout sourire en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais me laisse faire. Nous nous allongeons tout deux sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis nous endormons presque aussi rapidement, épuisés.

Le lendemain matin, tel n'est pas ma surprise lorsque Drago me réveille. Je le fixe éberluée, encore endormie. Durant un instant, je me demande si ce n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination puis lorsque j'entends sa voie, je me rends compte que non.

« Je te ferais savoir que les Serpentard se lève tôt d'habitude. Hier, c'était seulement parce que j'étais fatigué. N'oublies pas la fois où tu es venus dormir dans ma chambre, c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé.

- Hum, pas faux. Bonjour, quand même. »

Il sourit un peu, m'embrasse avec douceur du bout des lèvres puis s'écarte pour aller se préparer. Le même rituel que la veille redémarre et pile à l'heure, nous transplanons jusqu'à la ruelle près du lycée.

Notre matinée de cours passe relativement vite et pour la première fois ici, Drago prend la parole durant l'un d'eux, la chimie. Le fait qu'il s'agisse de cette matière ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Drago aime beaucoup les potions et la chimie, c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus à mon avis. Je le regarde répondre et exécuter les manœuvres des expériences avec beaucoup d'assurance. A la fin du cours, je range mes affaires et nous sortons tout les deux de la salle de cours en parlant.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien en chimie. Tu sais, si un jour tu en as l'occasion, deviens professeur de potion, je chuchote. Tu es vraiment doué, même avec les matières qui s'en rapprochent mais que tu ne connais pas. Peut être devrais tu en parler avec Sev'.

- On verra ça quand on le reverra, il me dit en souriant fier de recevoir des compliments. »

Je le traine dans le cours suivant en parlant avec Matthew. Matthew est quelqu'un de très gentil, avec qui il est agréable de parler. S'il était à Poudlard, il serait soit à Serdaigle pour ses bonnes notes, soit à Poufsouffle, pour sa gentillesse, sa tolérance. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la prochaine salle, je tente, tant bien que mal, de faire abstraction du regard noir que Drago jette à Matthew mais ne peux retenir un sourire en coin. Si nous étions dans l'autre monde, le monde magique, je suis presque sûre qu'il aurait déjà sortit sa baguette. A tâtons, j'attrape sa main pour le rassurer et le contenir ce qui semble faire à peu près effet. Matthew fixe nos mains puis m'adresse un grand sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil qui m'amuse beaucoup. Contre toute attente, lors de notre arrivée à la salle suivante, il passe à côté de Drago et dit :

« Bien joué mec. Vous faites un beau petit couple. »

Je souris devant l'air incrédule de Drago qui ne s'attendait pas à cela et l'entraine à l'intérieur de la salle de cours.

Eh voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce petit chapitre ! J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !

Sinon, est-ce que vous vous souveniez de ce pari ? Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Vincent, ça m'intéresse beaucoup ! Et Matthew, avec sa petite phrase qui clôture le chapitre ?


	22. Anisa

Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez des beaux jours ! Je vous offre le nouveau chapitre pour fêter le beau temps et les vacances, pour ceux qui y sont.

Echolune : Merci pour ta longue reviex, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresse sincèrement à l'histoire, ça me fait chaud au cœur :) Ne t'inquiètes pas, Drago n'avait rien d'autre à dire après le « mais » que ce qu'il a dit après ( j'espère que tu comprends la tournure de ma phrase :p ). C'est normal que ça t'angoisse, elle a peur elle aussi pour le cours de l'histoire, pour ses amis, tous ceux qu'elle aime. Nous verrons bien si la mort des mangemort lui portera préjudice, je ne peux le dévoiler ) Et tu sais, aucune vie n'est banale. Si tu trouve que la tienne l'es il faut voir si cela te convient, si c'est le cas, ne change rien sinon, pimente-la ! )

Pour ta question, c'est tout simple. Un mois dans le monde « normal », ne vaut pas forcément un jour dans le monde sorcier, c'est un espace temps variable mais il marche à l'inverse de ce que tu as compris. Souviens toi, lorsqu'elle est rentré pour la première fois après une dispute avec Severus, elle a passé un mois dans son ancien monde mais dans le monde sorcier, ça faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle était absente. Le temps s'écoule plus vite dans l'autre monde que dans le monde sorcier :) Allez, maintenant je te laisse, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)

Mathilde : Ahah merci ! J'avoue que Vincent n'est pas très futé mais il est agaçant ! Au début, je ne m'en souvenais pas non plus de la promesse, c'est seulement en lisant ce que j'avais écris que ça m'est revenu ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, bonne lecture

Nayla-HP : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et que les mésaventures de Marie et ses amis t'ai séduite ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent ! Bonne lecture :)

_« Bien joué mec. Vous faites un beau petit couple. » _

_Je souris devant l'air incrédule de Drago qui ne s'attendait pas à cela et l'entraine à l'intérieur de la salle de cours. _

Le reste de nos cours se passent tranquillement et, à midi, nous nous rendons au self pour manger avec Charlotte. Elle me fait la bise et un gros câlin mais semble hésiter devant Drago avant de finir par lui faire la bise sous mes, discrets, encouragements. Finalement, nous nous installons à une table un peu isolée et cette fois bien plus discrète, je lance un sortilège qui empêche les autres de capter notre conversation clairement, donc, de la comprendre. J'explique les derniers mois dans le monde sorcier à mon amie qui écarquille souvent les yeux de surprise. Elle me demande des nouvelles de nos amis, du château,… Et j'y réponds avec entrain bien que nostalgique.

« Donc, là, c'est la guerre ?

- Oui. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont à la recherche des Horcruxes, tandis que les autres tentent plus ou moins de résister.

- Et lui ? me demande-t-elle en désignant Drago.

- Il… Il fait ce qu'il peut pour ne pas mourir, ne pas tuer et me voir.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, s'explique-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah… Eh bien…

- Je vais chercher l'eau », intervient Drago qui n'a pas envie de rester là.

Je hoche la tête et une fois qu'il est partit, réponds rapidement à la question de Charlotte. Je lui explique de nombreuses choses, mon anniversaire,… Et lorsqu'il revient, nous changeons de conversation et continuons à discuter de Poudlard, de nos vacances,…

Rapidement, nous sommes forcés à nous séparer et nous regagnons nos différents cours. Notre après-midi passe rapidement et au bout de celle-ci, nous rentrons à la maison. En peu de temps, je termine mes devoirs et nous sortons promener les animaux jusqu'à tard le soir. Une fois de retour, nous mangeons et partons vite nous coucher.

Trois semaines passent de la même façon. Nous mangeons avec différentes personnes tel que Charlotte, Matthew, les personnes de notre classe, Alex et Amélie ainsi que Vincent malheureusement,… Ou même seuls de temps à autres. Rapidement, Drago s'amuse à faire enrager Vincent en se montrant tel que mon petit-ami. Il m'embrasse amoureusement devant lui, me tient la main, me tient par la taille, dépose des baisers dans mon cou,… Je capte souvent son sourire dans mon cou. Je le sens s'amuser tel le Serpentard qu'il est, à faire enrager Vincent. J'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup de son comportement et des grimaces que fait Vincent. Le weekend, Drago vient me voir jouer mes matchs de handball et souvent, nous sortons nous promener, ou faire un Quidditch ou nous nous reposons. De temps à autres, nous nous rendons dans de nouveaux endroits que nous découvrons ensemble.

Le temps file et nous sommes maintenant en décembre. Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi soir. Nous rentrons du lycée mais je sens que quelque chose nous tracasse tous deux sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose s'exprimer. D'un accord commun, nous prenons les chiens et sortons dehors en direction de notre coin dans la forêt. Une fois arrivés, je m'assois sur la pierre tandis que Drago s'appuit contre un arbre avec désinvolture. Il fixe les chiens sans dire un mot et sans me lancer un seul regard. Durant cinq minutes, aucun de nous ne parle et tandis que je cherche le regard de Drago, lui, me fuit. D'un seul coup, je me lève et m'approche de lui jusqu'à être tout près sans le toucher pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray' ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Je… Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer Marie. Notre absence va se ressentir.

- Ton absence, rectifiai-je. Mais tu as raison. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est ici par rapport à l'autre monde. Nous rentrerons ce soir. »

Je m'écarte de lui pour retourner m'assoir sur la grosse pierre sur laquelle j'étais avant mais il me rattrape par le bras et me tire à lui. Je suis maintenant appuyée contre son torse.

« Tu m'en veux ? me demande-t-il.

- Non, bien sur que non. Je sais que tu dois partir mais… Ca m'attriste un peu tout de même. Enfin, je sais et je comprends que tu dois repartir, je savais bien que ça arriverait.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute. De toute façon, je savais que tu devais repartir et si tu n'en avais pas parlé, je l'aurais fait à ta place. C'est trop dangereux de rester ici trop longtemps mais… Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi, toi aussi… murmure-t-il.

- Je t'écrirais dès que je le peux, je te le promets, dis-je avec une boule au milieu de la gorge. En attendant ce soir, profitons-en, une dernière fois, s'il te plait. Profitons d'être ensemble. »

Il hoche la tête et m'embrasse. J'y mets tout mon désespoir et lui aussi il me semble. _Je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout. Reviens-moi comme tu es. Reviens-moi tout cours. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ne meurs pas. Je préférerais encore que tu me remplace que ce que tu meurs. _J'ai envie de le lui dire mais les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, contre son torse, sur ses bras, sa nuque, son visage. Je m'imprègne de son odeur, mémorise son image, la couleur de ses yeux. _Ses yeux… Je les aime tant._ Lui, m'embrasse tantôt délicatement et doucement, tantôt brutalement et passionnément. Mais à chaque fois, il le fait avec amour. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de ma peau, de mon visage. Parsème mon cou de baiser. S'amuse avec mes cheveux, plonge son nez dedans. Au bout de deux heures, nous rentrons à la maison avec les animaux et je préviens mes parents de ne pas me déranger. Ils ne savent pas que je repars dans l'autre monde, ce monde où la guerre et la terreur règne et ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Nous descendons dans ma chambre et je me mets à fouiller dans mes affaires. Je sors un foulard vert avec de fines stries argentée et le tends à Drago.

« Je sais, ça ne te servira sûrement pas mais… Tu pourras peut être t'en servir comme excuse. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras. Et si tu ne leur donne pas, si tu le garde, ce sera comme si je n'étais pas loin de toi puisque mon odeur est dessus. Je sais, c'est niais mais…

- Merci, s'exclame-t-il. Je trouverais une bonne excuse, je te le promets. J'ai dis au revoir à tes parents à ma façon, au cas où…

- Tais-toi ! m'écriai-je. Cela n'arrivera pas. Je t'en interdis.

- Hum. Tu permets que je dise au revoir à Kovu ?

- Vas-y, je t'en pris. »

Je le regarde se pencher vers Kovu et lui parler un instant tandis que je glisse discrètement quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste qui se trouve sur le lit. Il s'est rhabillé exactement de la même façon que lorsqu'il est arrivé. Tandis qu'il se relève, je lui tends sa veste puis ma main et, après avoir attrapé tout les animaux, nous fait transplaner dans l'autre monde.

Lorsque nous arrivons, tout est en ordre mais il fait jour et je devine qu'il doit être environ 3 heures de l'après-midi. Lentement, Drago enfile sa veste sans se douter que j'y ai glissé quelque chose que seules les personnes bien attentionnées peuvent voir, donc, ni aucun mangemorts et ni Voldemort. J'attends sans bouger le moment où nous devrons nous séparer. Une fois sa veste sur les épaules, il se tourne vers moi et me fixe un instant. Je ne résiste pas et me jette dans ses bras. Je hume encore son parfum, touche encore ses cheveux soyeux, goute de nouveau ses douces lèvres puis finie par me reprendre et me détache difficilement de lui. Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois puis il se retourne pour partir sans un mot. Tout a été dit avant je crois. D'un seul coup, il se retourne et revient vers moi. Il m'embrasse avec amour et me glisse à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute. Attends-moi, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Et je t'attendrais, je te le jure. »

Cette fois-ci, tout a réellement été dis. Il se glisse hors de la maison et il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour laisser enfin mes larmes sortir. Je m'écroule au sol et suis vite entourée par Black, Prince, Berlioz et Kovu que je serre fort dans mes bras.

**Point de vue de Drago : **

Je tiens Marie dans mes bras sans la moindre envie de m'en séparer et pourtant… Et pourtant je dois partir. Je lui glisse quelques derniers mot à l'oreille, juste parce que je sais que ça lui fait toujours de l'effet. Je sens un frisson la parcourir, j'aime cette réaction. Une dernière fois avant de partir, je hume le parfum qui se dégage d'elle. Je perçois l'assurance et la tristesse transparaitre d'elle et pourtant elle ne pleure pas. Elle est bien plus forte qu'elle ne le pense. Elle fait battre mon cœur un peu plus fort ou le fait s'arrêter totalement par moment. Surtout lorsque j'ai peur pour elle. Contraint, triste, mais n'en laissant rien paraitre, je lui tourne le dos et disparais. Elle m'a laissé un foulard et je sais que je garderai, je ne le montrerais pas même s'il peut me couté la vie. J'ai déjà préparé mon excuse depuis longtemps mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. Elle me l'a donné elle-même. Je marche lentement jusqu'au château dans lequel je pénètre. Je salue hypocritement quelques mangemorts qui protègent l'entrée et relève la tête, tel le Malefoy que je suis. C'est rassuré, en apparence, que j'entre dans les appartements qui me sont si familiers, ceux de Severus, ceux de Marie. Je découvre à l'intérieur un Severus comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il semble rongé. Mais ça, personne ne s'en rend compte, il faut être proche de lui.

« Drago…

- Severus, dis-je.

- Tu sais que ta mère te cherche ?

- Non.

- Elle s'est inquiété mais elle est la seule à s'être aperçue de ta disparition. Elle m'a immédiatement envoyé un de vos plus rapides hiboux. Je ne te demande pas où ni avec qui tu étais. Elle va bien ?

- Oui, mais elle n'était pas au top de sa forme lorsque je l'ai vu et je me doute qu'elle n'est pas au top maintenant que je l'ai laissé. Tu ferais bien d'aller la voir dans quelque temps. J'ai pensé à deux ou trois trucs, mais je t'en parlerai avec le carnet.

- Bien sur. Je ferais mon possible. Vous avez passé du temps dans l'autre monde ?

- Oui, trois semaines environ, peut être un peu plus. »

Nous parlons un moment puis grâce à la cheminée, je rentre chez moi comme si de rien n'était. Je sais que j'aurai bientôt à faire avec mère mais cela attendra demain. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et enlève ma veste. En tombe deux choses. La première n'est autre que le foulard que Marie m'a donné. Je plonge mon visage dedans et inspire le parfum envoutant. Ensuite, je prends la deuxième chose. Il s'agit d'une photo, mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'est la photo de Marie et moi à Paris. Celle que le photographe a fait de nous. Je souris face à cette attention et m'assois à mon bureau pour écrire sur mon carnet. D'un geste souple et habituel, je trempe ma plume dans l'encre, puis la fait glisser sur le papier.

**Point de vue de Marie : **

Il est partit et je suis plongée dans le désarroi. Me voilà de nouveau seule avec pour seule compagnie mes animaux. Je me relève et Vanille, mon hibou, vient se poser près de moi. D'un geste doux, je le caresse et murmure des mots qui n'ont sûrement aucun sens mais qui me font du bien. Je reste longtemps comme ça, à parler et à laisser mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Fatiguée, je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé et aucun animal n'ose me réveiller.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, je me précipite vers mon bureau avant même avoir mangé. J'ouvre anxieusement mon carnet en espérant avoir des nouvelles de Drago. Je découvre, heureuse, un mot sur mon carnet que je lis aussitôt.

_Ma chère Marie, _

_Comme tu le vois, je suis toujours aussi nul pour trouver une formule au début de ce mot. Je suis rentré tout à l'heure chez moi et par bonheur, seul mère s'est rendu compte de mon absence. Elle en a parlé à Severus mais celui-ci n'a pas vendu la mèche bien qu'il se doute de l'endroit où je me trouvais. _

_Je dois t'avouer que je m'inquiète un peu pour mon parrain. Je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure et il m'a semblé, fatigué, même brisé. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'inquiéter mais je sais que tu m'en voudras si je ne t'en parle pas. Ca serait bien que tu lui parle par l'alternative du carnet et, si tu y parviens, que tu le ramène chez toi au moins une semaine, ça lui ferait du bien. Je ne doute pas de ta capacité de persuasion mais tiens-moi tout de même au courant. _

_Enfin, je te remercie de nouveau pour cette pause que tu m'as accordée, ça m'a fait un bien fou et te revoir m'a fait encore plus de bien. Merci aussi pour le foulard et la photo. Merci pour le voyage, merci d'être toi, de m'aimer, de me faire confiance. Merci de m'aider, de m'ouvrir les bras, de me montrer ton monde. Tout cela me coute, tu le sais, j'en suis sur mais je me dois de te le dire, de faire cet effort. _

_Tu me manques, je t'aime, _

_Drago._

Eberluée, je lis et relis la lettre jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le faire. Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient trop embrumés pour lire quoi que ce soit. Je m'imprègne de la fin de cette lettre comme je me suis imprégnée de son parfum quelques heures auparavant. Mais au bout d'un moment, lorsque mes yeux se sont enfin asséchés, je remarque un deuxième mot et mes yeux s'illuminent.

_Ma précieuse colocataire au caractère bien trempé, _

_J'ai vu Drago aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que vous étiez parti dans l'autre monde. J'espère que tout c'est bien passé. Vous avez eu de la chance que seul Narcissa remarque son absence et qu'elle n'en parle qu'à moi. Heureusement, il s'agit d'une intelligente et sage femme. _

_Bref, je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps sur cette faute qui aurait pu terminer plus mal puisque ce n'est pas le cas et puis je te vois déjà me dire : « Tu n'es pas mon père, ni le sien, à ce que je sache ». Oui, je commence à bien te connaitre. _

_Je réfléchis depuis quelques temps à venir te rendre visite et j'aimerai bientôt le faire bien que je ne sache pas encore quand. Tente de rester le plus possible chez toi, enfin, dans la cabane. Je me doute que c'est ce que tu fais, mais mieux vaut préciser. _

_J'anticipe ta question, ton envie que je te raconte ma vie qui n'a absolument rien de palpitant mais que tu semble aimer entendre pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un tour en ville, à Londres, j'avais quelques petites choses à régler avec une personne. Je me suis enfermé dans nos appartements et ai choisis quelques livres que je t'emmènerai lors de ma future visite, je suis certain que tu es comblée rien qu'à la perceptive de nouvelles œuvres à lire. Effectivement, tu seras comblée, j'en suis certain puisque j'ai obtenu de nouveaux livres que tu n'as probablement pas lu. Je t'apporterai aussi quelques herbes et ingrédients pour que tu travailles les potions car je sais bien que tu as quelques lacunes dans cette matière bien que ce ne soit pas catastrophique. J'ai prévu aussi de t'apporter des plantes pour que tu cultive toi-même tes ingrédients, du moins certains, de potion. Cela rendra tes journées moins longues et tes futures notes meilleures. Oh oui, je suis au courant que la botanique n'est pas une des matières que tu maitrises le plus. Mais je te promets, bien sur, d'amener avec moi des livres et objets en rapports avec la DCFM, les sortilèges et la métamorphose. _

_En attendant de te voir je t'embrasse- ainsi que Black et Prince-_

_Fais bien attention à toi,_

_Ton exécrable professeur et colocataire. _

Je ne retiens pas un petit rire qui sort spontanément de ma gorge. Je sais que je lui manque même s'il ne me le dit pas. Je sais que Severus n'est pas le meilleur pour ce qui est d'exprimer ses sentiments et émotions. Je réponds rapidement aux deux Serpentard puis me dirige vers une des armoires de ma cabane. J'attrape un livre que je lis jusqu'à une certaine heure puis pars me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je me lave, me prépare puis enfile une cape noire bien décidée à ne pas rester dans la cabane car je sais que Severus ne me rendra pas visite avant un petit moment. Une fois en bas, j'actionne ma bague d'invisibilité et jette quelques sorts sur la cabane pour bien renforcer les protections. Prudemment, je me glisse dans la cours de Poudlard et me cache derrière un arbre.

« Kota, j'appelle après avoir enlevé mon invisibilité.

- Miss Simon, qu'elle plaisir, s'écrit un petit être qui vient d'apparaitre à côté de moi.

- Kota, je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Marie.

- Bien Miss Marie. Vous désirez ?

- Rentrer dans l'enceinte du château. Après, je me débrouillerai. »

Elle hoche la tête puis me tends la main. Le petit être qui me fait face n'est autre qu'un elfe de maison avec qui j'ai tissé quelques liens amicaux. Elle s'occupe de la cuisine et du ménage dans les chambres des professeurs et préfets, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est connue de presque aucun élève. Doucement, j'attrape sa petite main dans la mienne et me prépare au transplanage. La seconde qui suit, je suis dans les cuisines de Poudlard. _Enfin de retour à la maison ! _Je lance un petit sourire de remerciement à l'elfe puis quitte discrètement les cuisines en veillant à réactiver la bague d'invisibilité.

Là, j'entame une vraie partie de cache-cache contre un adversaire qui ne me connait pas et qui ne soupçonne même pas ma présence. Je surprends les conversations de certains élèves apeurés ou plus ou moins heureux de la réussite du Lord, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils montrent. Je croise aussi les nouveaux frères et sœurs surveillant l'école en train de torturer un élève à leur manière et je prends un malin plaisir à retourner leur méchanceté contre eux sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent jamais mon existence. Puis, discrètement, je m'immisce dans la tour de Gryffondor et attends l'arrivée de mes amis. Après une attente indéterminée, j'aperçois enfin une tornade rousse entrer dans la tour. Elle parait énervée mais lorsque je me découvre, son expression change du tout au tout et elle se jette dans mes bras.

« Marie ! Oh mon dieu ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt. Comment vas-tu ? Comment ça se passe ? Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? Et Harry ? Et Ron ? Et Mione ? Et… ?

- Oh oh calme ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions si tu les déballe aussi vite, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Excuse-moi, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi. Bon, pour te répondre, je vais bien. Toute ma petite troupe aussi d'ailleurs. On se cache comme on peut et on fait profil bas, il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, Harry, Mione et Ron allez plutôt bien, enfin comme ils peuvent aller quoi. J'ai un peu parlé à Mione mais pas aux deux autres, je pense qu'ils m'en veulent encore et qu'ils croient toujours que je suis du côté de Voldemort. Tout ce qui m'importe de toute façon, c'est qu'ils aillent bien. Sinon, je n'ai pas vraiment revu d'autres personnes, du moins, pas celles de qui tu attends des nouvelles. J'irai bientôt rendre visite à Thomas, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Sûrement en janvier, pas avant. Mais on s'en fou de moi, comment vas-tu toi ? Est-ce que tu arrives à supporter tout ça ? Ca n'est pas trop dur ?

- Oh, tu sais, ça n'est pas une partie de plaisir mais on fait avec. On lutte comme on peut ici mais c'est assez compliqué avec les deux affreux nouveaux surveillants… Et puis, les Mangemorts autour du château… Impossible de s'échapper.

- Je sais, je sais. J'en ai liquidé deux la dernière fois, dis-je avec un sang-froid perturbant. C'est déjà ça en moins… Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était eux ou moi. J'ai réussis à prendre du recul mais au début j'ai eu du mal.

- Je comprends.

- Comment se porte Blaise ? Et Sev-Rogue ?!

- Oh, je ne parle pas beaucoup à Zabini mais il me semble qu'il va plus ou moins bien, comme tout le monde ici. Quant à Rogue, on ne le voit quasi jamais. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ça m'a fait un choc. Il semblait encore plus froid et renfermé qu'avant. C'est bizarre à dire mais il me semble que ta présence lui manque beaucoup. Il a beau être un excellent acteur et punir tout le monde de façon sévère ou laisser les jumeaux surveillants être affreux, je vois dans ses yeux une sorte de lumière. Comme s'il avait l'espoir que tout aille bien pour toi et peut être Malefoy et que ça le rassure. Il pense peut être qu'en faisant ça, ça vous évitera des ennuis, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air très bien mais je suis sûrement la seule à l'avoir remarqué puisqu'on ne le voit jamais et que les autres n'ont jamais vu à quel point il peut être différent avec toi.

- Peut être, peut être… » dis-je penseuse.

Nous continuons à discuter pendant un petit moment, sûrement durant une heure ou deux, mais pour moi, c'est trop court et le temps de partir arrive vite. Je lui fais tristement mes aux revoir, à elle et aux autres, puis sors de la tour pour aller voir d'autres personnes. A la sortie, je manque de renverser un élève mais me reprends à temps. _Concentre-toi Marie, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer. _Je marche doucement jusqu'aux cachots et entre dans la salle des Serpentard. Je n'y trouve pas la personne que je cherche et passe alors du côté des chambres. En très peu de temps, je trouve la pièce que je cherche et après avoir veillé à ce que personne ne me voit, je l'ouvre à coup d'Alohomora et y pénètre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ferme rapidement la porte et me jette sur la personne en posant ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Je jette un sort isolant pour que personne ne nous entende puis le relâche et m'écarte un peu.

« Marie ! dit-il en me soulevant du sol pour me faire tourner dans les airs. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Quelle belle surprise ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Simon.

- Oh, je dois avouer que toi aussi Zabini.

- Comment vas-tu ? me demande-t-il avec un air sérieux plutôt rare cher lui.

- Eh bien écoute… comme une personne qui doit survivre durant une guerre, répondis-je aussi sérieusement que lui. Et toi, comment vas-tu Blaise ?

- Oh, ça va, ça va, dit-il pour me convaincre. Mais parlons d'autre chose, ces politesses sont inutiles car nous ne savons que trop les réponses.

- Tu as bien raison, malheureusement.

- Raconte-moi tout, tout ce que tu as fait depuis ton départ. Parle-moi de l'extérieur. »

Aussitôt, je m'exécute et lui raconte tout sans émettre de protestation. Je passe rapidement les moments les plus tristes ou mauvais mais traine un peu sur ceux qui sont heureux et drôle pour nous remonter le moral. Je vois le sourire de mon ami revenir un peu et je suis heureuse de pouvoir lui procurer un moment de bonheur même s'il ne dure que très peu de temps. Finalement, Blaise me raconte deux ou trois anecdotes du château puis le temps de nous séparer arrive bientôt. Blaise me fait un grand sourire et me taquine un peu mais je sais que l'émotion perle derrière bien que son orgueil de Serpentard l'empêche de le laisser paraitre. Seulement, je ne veux pas partir sans lui avoir témoigné mon amitié. Un nœud obstrue légèrement ma gorge et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux tandis que je regarde mon ami.

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller, déclarai-je.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en aille mais cela vaut mieux pour toi. J'espère que tu reviendras vite me voir. »

Je me contente d'hocher la tête car une boule dans ma gorge empêche toute réponse de sortir. Puis soudain, je me dis que je ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas de cette façon. Je me jette dans ses bras et laisse quelques larmes d'impuissance couler sur mes joues. Il me serre doucement dans ses bras et me dit :

« Je te promets que tout se passera bien, Marie. Repasse vite pour le constater. Maintenant, vas-t'en, vite, avant que je ne change d'avis et te garde vers moi » dit-il en souriant d'un sourire triste.

Je laisse un petit rire triste m'échapper et m'éloigne doucement de lui en activant ma bague d'invisibilité. Je le regarde un instant puis m'en vais précipitamment mais toujours discrètement.

Après avoir marché cinq minutes dans les couloirs du château en veillant à ne pas me faire voir, je me retrouve devant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle je veux me rendre. Je jette plusieurs coups d'œil à gauche et à droite pour veiller à ne pas être vu, enfin, à ce que la porte s'ouvrant toute seule ne soit pas vue. Rapidement, je rentre dans la pièce et referme vite la porte derrière moi. Je désactive la bague et souris seule devant cette pièce vide dans laquelle j'ai rêvé tant de fois de venir, ou plutôt, de revenir. Un fou rire me prend et je laisse quelques larmes couler sur mes joues. La pièce est comme je l'ai laissé, Severus n'a rien changé. Même le tapis que j'ai installé y est toujours. Mon fauteuil est toujours à la même place et je prends un plaisir fou à m'installer dessus en attendant mon professeur. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me lève et pars me poster vers le bureau de Severus. Quelques copies son posées sur le bureau. Je les feuillette et je veux bien avouer que Severus n'a pas tord, les élèves ont un niveau déplorable… Enfin, pour certains. D'autres s'en sortent bien mieux. Je me lève une nouvelle fois et parcours la bibliothèque. J'attrape quelques livres et les amène vers mon fauteuil dans lequel je m'assois une nouvelle fois. J'ouvre un des livres et me mets à le feuilleter avec intérêt. Je suis tellement plongé dans ce livre que je n'entends même pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je ne vois pas le sourire s'étaler sur la personne qui vient d'entrer, ni ses yeux s'embrumer comme je ne les ai jamais vu. Il se ressaisit et s'approche de moi puis se penche et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je relève les yeux et fixe un instant le directeur de Serpentard dans les yeux puis me jette à son cou sans plus attendre.

« Severus, oh Severus, tu m'as tellement manqué ! chuchotai-je.

- Toi aussi douce petite marie, toi aussi. Bien trop…

- Bien trop ?

- Oh oui. Je ne devrais pas autant penser à toi et pourtant, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Mais peu importe, ne parlons pas de ce que je devrais faire ou non.

- Oui, parlons d'autre chose. Raconte-moi un peu tes derniers mois.

- Tu es sûre que tu y tiens ?

-Certaine », dis-je.

Il pousse un soupir résigné mais finit par me conter deux ou trois moments de ces derniers mois. Je l'écoute avec attention et viens m'assoir près de lui tandis qu'il continu son récit Lorsqu'il a finit, je fais venir un plateau avec des biscuits ainsi qu'une théière et nous sers une tasse chacun. Je le force à engloutir plusieurs gâteaux car je trouve qu'il a minci. A mon tour, je lui parle de mes derniers moi, lui raconte le temps passé avec Drago, ce que je compte faire. Je lui parle des livres que j'ai lu, des choses que j'ai apprises,… A ce moment là, il se lève et va fouiller dans son bureau puis dans la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il revient vers moi, il me tend plusieurs livres et parchemins.

« Pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas. Je les ai trouvé ou acheté pour certains et ils semblent être très intéressant. Je suis sur qu'ils te plairont. Cela t'aidera à augmenter tes connaissances et à prendre de l'avance sur l'année prochaine.

- Oh merci Severus, je voyais ma réserve de livres à lire se réduire et c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Et les parchemins ?

- Ce sont des sorts ou potions que j'ai crée ou amélioré. J'aimerai que tu les garde avec toi, tu peux les tester pour certains mais étudie les d'abord pour bien connaitre chacune de leurs particularités et autre, d'accord ?

- Oui, je te le promets, merci de me faire confiance. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as d'autres livres de potions dans ta bibliothèque ?

- Bien sur, sers-toi, tu es toujours comme chez toi ici, Marie.

- Merci Sev » je lui dis.

Aussitôt, je me lève et parcours la bibliothèque avec attention à la recherche de livres intéressant. En plus de livres de potions, je lui emprunte d'autres livres et reviens parler avec lui si bien que je ne vois pas l'heure qui passe. Lorsque nous nous rendons compte du temps, il est déjà 19 heures et il fait nuit noire dehors.

« C'est dangereux de sortir maintenant, Marie, tu ferais mieux de rester ici.

- J'aimerai beaucoup, mais c'est encore plus dangereux pour toi que je reste et…

- Et je préfère que tu sois ici avec moi que dehors, dans la nuit, en danger. Je préfère être en danger ici avec toi plutôt que tu sois dehors en danger toute seule.

- Et j'avoue que je passerai bien la nuit ici, dis-je en souriant.

- Je savais que tu ne serais pas difficile à convaincre. En revanche, tu vas devoir rester ici, dans nos appartements.

- Je pense que je saurais surmonter ça. Dis, est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais aller à la bibliothèque pour « emprunter » des livres ?

- C'est dangereux Marie…

- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche Severus. J'ai la bague d'invisibilité en plus… Et puis, je pourrais y aller dans la nuit. Et en cas de problème, je me métamorphose ou je transplane dans l'autre monde, promis.

- Tu feras bien attention ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je lui souris pour lui transmettre ma joie puis quelques souvenirs me reviennent. Lentement et discrètement, j'attrape son bras et me concentre sur des choses positives. Je lui envoie de bonnes ondes, de la joie. Il me regarde en souriant sincèrement, comprenant ce que je veux faire et le fait que je m'inquiète pour lui. Ensuite, lorsque je le sens mieux, je lâche son bras et m'allonge sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux et le visage vers le plafond. Je sors discrètement ma baguette et me concentre sur les nouveaux sortilèges que j'ai appris. La pièce, doucement, change totalement tandis que je garde les yeux ouverts pour me concentrer sur ce que je veux.

D'un seul coup, nous nous retrouvons tous deux dans une grande clairière devant une jolie maison plutôt grande. A côté de cette maison, se trouve une balançoire et un toboggan. Tranquillement, j'attrape la main de Severus et m'approche des jeux. A mesure de notre approche, nous entendons les rire d'une enfant et d'un jeune homme. Plus nous approchons, plus les rires s'intensifient. Lorsque nous sommes assez proches, nous discernons enfin un jeune homme, sûrement dans l'adolescence et une petite fille qui semble être sa sœur. La petite a les cheveux châtains-bruns et une peau plus ou moins bronzés. Les courbes de sont visages sont fines, comme ses lèvres d'une jolie couleur rougeâtre. Ses yeux, en revanche, sont d'une couleur noir chaleureuse. Le jeune homme, lui, est beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Il a des cheveux noirs mi-longs, des traits fins et les mêmes yeux noirs que la petite fille. Tous les deux sont fins mais pas maigres. La petite fille est assise sur la balançoire, ses longs cheveux dans le vent tandis que l'adolescent pousse la balançoire derrière en souriant tendrement. Le tout est ponctué des rires enfantins de la jeune fille qui semblent augmenter le sourire du jeune homme. Nous les regardons quelques minutes puis j'attrape la main de Severus et le tire à l'intérieur de la maison. Là, la vision change. La première pièce dans laquelle nous entrons est une salle à manger-cuisine. Des rires nous y attirent dans la cuisine et nous y trouvons les deux jeunes en pleine préparation d'un gâteau. La fillette a de la farine jusqu'aux coudes et sur le nez ainsi que dans les cheveux. Elle malaxe la pâte avec énergie tandis que son frère, tout proche d'elle, verse ce qu'il faut en plus à la préparation. Cette fois, le rire cristallin de la fillette est accompagné par celui discret de son frère. Une bataille de farine commence entre eux puis nous montons à l'étage en direction des chambres. Cette fois-ci, nous retrouvons les deux jeunes allongés sur le lit, sagement en train de parler et rire ensemble. Ils ont bien grandis car bien que le jeune homme ai grandi et sois plus grand que la jeune fille, elle a tout de même pris bien plus de centimètres et ses formes commencent à se dessiner. Elle semble être rentrée dans l'adolescence tandis que lui la quitté. Elle est maintenant vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur rouge tandis qu'il a un tee-shirt vert émeraude et un short pour homme. Le tee-shirt vert du jeune homme met en valeur des muscles saillant mais pas trop tandis que ses cheveux mi-longs tombent en de jolies petites bouclettes très discrètes. La jeune fille, elle, a toujours de longs et joli cheveux bouclés et semble très bien entretenu sûrement par le sport. Des livres et des chaudrons dans la pièce témoignent de sa nouvelle entrée à Poudlard. Le jeune homme lui apprend quelques sorts ou choses utiles.

Au fil des visions, nous les voyons changer, grandir, évoluer mais garder cette complicité qui les unie. Puis au bout d'un moment, la vision s'estompe et nous revenons dans notre salon. Je suis toujours allongée sur les genoux de Severus qui me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tu sais Marie, c'est magique ce que tu parviens à faire, il me dit.

- Je le sais bien, ici tout est magique. J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir et que ça te remonterai le moral. J'ai beaucoup travaillé mes cours de sortilèges et les livres que je possède dessus depuis les six derniers mois. Je me suis aussi entrainé aux sortilèges imprononcés même si j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire dans toutes les matières enseignées ici. J'en ai profité pour revoir plein de nouveaux sortilèges en tout genre, plus ou moins utiles.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'apprendre tant de choses. Je sais que tu veux prouver que tu as ta place dans ce monde mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, ta place n'est pas discuté. Tu es très douée. La preuve, tu parviens à faire des choses magnifiques et très émouvantes. Ce que tu m'as montré m'a permis de voyager, de sourire alors que je ne l'ai pas fait depuis tellement longtemps !

- Merci Severus, tu as les mots qu'il faut mais si je fais tout ça, ce n'est pas seulement pour ces raisons. J'ai envie d'apprendre, de vous rendre fiers, de me rendre fière.

- Tu nous rends déjà fier, Marie.

- Peu importe, j'aime apprendre et je veux que ce soit encore plus le cas si je vous rends déjà fier. En attendant, il est déjà tard et tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir Severus.

- Non, tu es venu me voir exprès et…

- Et il te faut du repos. Ce n'était pas une question, dis-je. Tiens, bois ça, ça te fera le plus grand bien. »

En disant cela, je lui tends une fiole qu'il identifie immédiatement, je le sais. Même s'il hésite, au début, à boire la potion de sommeil sans rêves, il finit par l'engloutir, vient me dire bonne nuit affectueusement puis se rend rapidement dans sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas totalement fermer sa porte. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure et décide que je peux sortir sans risque. Pour cela, je mets ma bague d'invisibilité et envoie mon patronus dans le couloir pour plus de sureté. Lorsqu'il m'indique que je peux sortir sans risques, j'ouvre la porte, prends mon sac contenant seulement une lampe de poche moldu et me risque dans le couloir. Lentement, je parcours les couloirs avec la plus grande discrétion. Pour une fois, mes sens plus développé de semi vampire me sont utiles car j'entends les surveillants arriver avant qu'ils ne soient dans mon couloir. Je me plaque discrètement contre le mur en tentant de calmer ma respiration qui semble faire exprès de s'accélérer. Une fois les surveillants partis, je reprends mon parcours jusqu'à la bibliothèque puis entre dedans sans un bruit. Je passe alors deux heures à choisir plusieurs livres dans des rayons différents puis me rends dans la réserve. Je trouve là de nombreux livres que je me promets de ramener une fois la guerre terminée. Lorsque j'ai enfin fini, je décide de repartir mais un bruit m'interpelle. Je vérifie immédiatement l'activation de ma bague et me concentre sur le bruit après avoir éteint ma lampe de poche.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, alors montre toi », s'exclame une voix à glacer le sang.

Sans un bruit, je me déplace le plus rapidement possible mais surtout, le plus discrètement possible de la porte. Alors que je m'apprête à la passer, quelqu'un apparait devant moi et je retiens difficilement un cri de surprise. Il s'agit du deuxième surveillant qui a dû entendre son collègue l'appeler. Ni une, ni deux, je sors en évitant de peu la porte qui se referme à clé. Soulagée, je m'adosse au mur et me laisse glisser à terre en essayant de contrôler ma respiration. _Ils pensent m'avoir coincé à l'intérieur. _Après quelques minutes, je me relève et repars rapidement dans les appartements de Severus et les miens. Une fois à l'intérieur, je désactive ma bague et pose mon sac dans ma chambre. J'y prends un short et un tee-shirt que j'enfile en guise de pyjama puis me rends avec ma baguette dans la chambre de Severus. Ce dernier est couché sur le côté droit de son lit et semble dormir paisiblement. Après un moment d'hésitation, je m'approche du lit et me glisse dedans sur le côté gauche. Sentant ma chaleur corporelle, Severus se retourne mais reste endormi. Il affiche un début de sourire et son visage est parfaitement détendu signe que la potion était réussite. Lentement, je me rapproche de lui et il vient passer un bras protecteur autour de ma taille tandis que je niche ma tête près de son torse.

Un frétillement dans mes cheveux, voilà ce qui me réveille. En douceur, bien sur, mais les chatouillements que ce frétillements me provoquent me réveillent. Lentement, j'ouvre un œil, puis le deuxième et mets un moment à revenir à moi-même. Tout d'abord, je vois deux prunelles noires brillantes et chaleureuses puis je distingue un visage souriant qui me donne le sourire.

« Bonjour, me souffle une voix douce.

- Bonjour, répondis-je en souriant encore endormie. Bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement, comme jamais. Et toi ? s'enquit-il.

- Très bien aussi, répondis-je heureuse.

- Tu es sorti chercher tes livres hier ?

- Bien sur.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-il.

- Puisque je suis là, oui », mentis-je en faisant exprès d'oublier de mentionner l'événement de la veille.

Il me lance un regard entendu mais ne dit rien. Il n'a sûrement pas envie de me réprimander alors que je vais bientôt devoir partir. Lentement, je me lève et sors de la pièce. D'un coup de baguette, je fais apparaitre un bon petit déjeuné. D'un signe de tête, j'enjoins Severus de venir. Il s'installe dans le canapé tandis que je m'assois dans le fauteuil et nous entamons notre petit déjeuné en parlant. Après une demi-heure, Severus se lève et part se préparer puis lorsqu'il revient, je sens que l'heure de se séparer est arrivée et je tente de rester de marbre. Il me serre dans ses bras et je lui demande :

« Severus, est-ce que Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore est encore dans son ancien bureau ?

- Oui, il me semble bien pourquoi ? me questionne-t-il intrigué.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? lui demandai-je sans répondre à sa question.

- Je suppose oui, mais dis-moi déjà de quoi il s'agit.

- J'aimerai que tu le ramène ici, dans tes appartements pour t'en occuper. Comme ça, quand nous aurons repris le château, je pourrais m'en occuper, mentis-je.

- Eh bien, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, me dit-il.

- Et parce que Black te manque, rajoutai-je en souriant.

- Aussi », avoue-t-il.

Finalement, il me lâche et après un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire, s'en va en fermant la porte. Je reste quelques secondes les bras ballants puis une larme unique nait au coin de mon œil. Je l'efface bien vite, après tout j'ai réussi ce que je voulais faire. _Fumseck va passer du temps avec Severus et avec un peu de chance, l'apprécier. Et si Severus est touché mais veut survivre lors de la bataille finale, il me suffira de lui envoyer Fumseck. Et puis, le pauvre, tout seul dans le bureau de son défunt maitre… _

Je lance un regard circulaire à la pièce puis décide de rester encore un petit peu, juste quelques minutes. J'aime cette pièce, ce lieu me rappelle de nombreux bons souvenirs. Et bien que je la trouve trop vide et moins lumineuse, elle reste une pièce que j'aime.

Je me rends tranquillement vers le bureau sans m'y assoir et regarde dessus. De nombreux parchemins sont posés sur le bureau et je reconnais l'écriture penchée de Severus. J'en saisis un et le lis. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de travaux d'élèves. J'en prends une dizaine et retourne sur mon fauteuil pour les lire. _Pauvre Severus, il y a vraiment des élèves qui ne savent pas grand-chose… Je vais lui donner un coup de main. _Je saisis un crayon à papier et inscrit des notes pour aider Severus puis j'y ajoute la note que j'aurai mit à sa place. Malheureusement, je n'attribue aucun optimal. Après avoir corrigé ces dix copies, je fais de même pour dix autres puis je les empile correctement sur le bureau et retourne dans ma chambre pour y prendre les quelques livres que j'ai sélectionné la veille. Ensuite, je fais le tour de l'endroit puis active ma bague d'invisibilité pour sortir et le fais discrètement. Je parviens à retourner chez moi sans problèmes, sans me faire voir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je range les livres sur une étagère particulière pour savoir qu'il s'agit de ceux de Severus puis sors mes affaires de potions. J'ai une petite idée. _Je dois faire du Polynectar. De cette façon, je pourrais plus facilement me déplacer et je pourrais aller acheter des ingrédients ou de la nourriture et même des livres. Grace aux bourses pleines d'argent des Mangemorts que j'ai tué, j'ai de quoi vivre durant toute la guerre et m'acheter ce dont j'ai besoin. Surtout que pour la nourriture, j'en ramène beaucoup de l'autre monde alors il ne me reste plus que les livres et ingrédients à acheter. _

Je m'attèle à une lecture précise de la préparation avant de préparer la potion. Je souris lorsque je vois les notes de Severus que je prends bien entendu en compte. Doucement, je commence les premières étapes de la préparation dans un grand chaudron et y passe plusieurs heures. Après avoir fini mes premières étapes, je laisse le chaudron dans un coin de la pièce et me pose sur le canapé. Je note soigneusement d'acheter des fioles et quelques ingrédients puis d'un geste de baguette, lance un « accio livre » pour ramener à moi un des livres que j'ai emprunté à Severus.

Les heures passent sans que je ne m'en rende compte et j'apprends énormément de choses grâce au livre de Severus. Lorsque je sens le froid devenir trop embêtant, je lance un sort sur la cheminée pour qu'elle réchauffe la pièce puis me décide enfin à me lever pour faire à manger. Je prépare tranquillement un petit repas pour moi puis m'attèle à faire un vrai bon repas pour les animaux avec un sourire aux lèvres. _Je deviens vraiment bizarre mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de leur faire plaisir. _Je veille à mettre des ingrédients bons pour leur santé puis leur amène la nourriture dans plusieurs assiettes. Ils se jettent tous sur leurs assiettes tandis que je m'assois sur le canapé pour manger en regardant un film que je mets avec mon ordinateur.

Deux heures plus tard, le film prend fin et je ramène mon assiette à la cuisine après l'avoir lavé à la magie. Tranquillement, je fais la vaisselle en magie puis retourne au salon pour passer un peu de temps avec les animaux. Je vois petit à petit les chiens et le chat s'endormir tandis que ma chouette se réveille. Finalement, tous s'endorment et je reste seul éveillée avec elle. Je la caresse, joue avec et m'amuse bien puis après un long moment, me relève pour écrire un mot à Drago. Je constate, après avoir écrit mon mot, que j'en ai un de Severus et le lis.

_Ma chère petite Marie,_

_J'espère que tu es bien rentrée. Je me doute que tu as tout de suite bondis sur tes nouveaux livres et que tu en as dévoré. Qu'as-tu fais d'autre ? _

_Je te remercie pour ta correction des parchemins qui m'a drôlement avancé. J'ai changé quelques notes mais tu as globalement bien noté, je suis seulement beaucoup plus sévère, ce n'est pas nouveau. Quoi que, sur la fin, je t'ai trouvé beaucoup moins laxiste. Aurais-tu compris à quel point certains, la plupart, de mes élèves sont incultes ? _

_Bref, j'ai été heureux de te voir, tiens-moi au courant de tes lectures et autres. J'ai oublié de te demander, mais les animaux vont bien ? Black aussi ? J'espère que tout se passe bien. _

_A bientôt, Severus._

Je souris doucement et réponds en quelques lignes à ses mots avant d'aller me coucher.

Les deux semaines suivantes passent plus ou moins vite. Je me lève aux alentours de 9 heures, me couche vers minuit, mange peu et travaille ma potion plusieurs heures par jours pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Je m'attèle plusieurs fois à la relecture complète de la potion et de sa préparation en entière. Le reste du temps, je lis beaucoup les livres de Severus et m'exerce à de nouvelles techniques, à de nouveaux sortilèges. J'apprends énormément de choses et me concocte même un programme de choses à voir et apprendre sur une certaine durée. Il me faut bien des objectifs pour parer à ma solitude. De temps en temps, je prépare de nouvelles potions ou m'entraine à mieux réussir les nouvelles. Enfin, je passe tout de même deux heures par jour à jouer avec mes animaux et me rapproche beaucoup d'eux, notamment de Kovu et Vanille, le chien de Drago et ma chouette. Avec le temps qu'il me reste, j'écris mes journées et parle avec Drago et Severus.

Au fil du temps, je m'aperçois que je commence à manquer d'ingrédients et décide d'aller en acheter. Après tout, je ne crains pas grand-chose car au pire des cas, j'ai ma bague d'invisibilité et je peux transplaner mais mieux vaut éviter de me faire repérer d'autant plus puisque certains élèves de Poudlard sont devenus des Mangemorts et que même si j'ai changé, ils pourront sûrement me reconnaitre.

C'est de cette façon que je me retrouve un samedi au chemin de traverse. Je me rends directement dans le magasin visé et achète un bon nombre d'ingrédients et de fioles en me faisant passer pour une professeure de potion étrangère. Bien que le vendeur me regarde étrangement, il me donne ce qu'il me faut puis je repars immédiatement et me rends dans une ruelle sombre. J'active la bague d'invisibilité à temps pour ne pas être vu par deux Mangemorts. Je souffle un coup puis sors discrètement du chemin de traverse pour transplaner à nouveau au château. Lorsque j'y arrive, je me précipite dans la maison et désactive enfin la bague. _J'ai cru que j'allais me faire repérer… _Je souffle enfin et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Les yeux fermés, je reprends doucement mon souffle lorsqu'une langue humide se colle contre ma joue. J'ouvre rapidement les yeux et me redresse en criant de surprise.

« Kovu ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? » m'écriai-je avant de voir Prince près à me bondir dessus.

Je ne réagis pas à temps et il atterrit sur moi heureux de sa blague. Ensuite, c'est au tour de Berlioz de me bondir dessus puis à Vanille de se poser doucement sur le haut de ma tête avant que Black ne me bondisse lui aussi sur le ventre. Je les regarde tous puis laisse échapper un fou rire qui résonne dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes malades ! Vous le savez ça ? riais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre tête pour que vous me sautiez dessus comme ça ? Attendez, je ne vous comprends pas comme ça ! »

Sur ces mots, je me transforme en chien-loup et tourne la tête sur le côté.

« Ils avaient envie, me répond Kovu. Et comme je ne louperais pas une occasion de t'embêter…

- On ne se demande pas qui est ton maitre toi ! Saloperie va !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en me lançant un regard suffisant. »

_Mais comment un chien peut-il lancer un regard suffisant ? Ce chien regorge de surprises. _Amusée, je lui saute dessus et entame une bataille folle et Black ainsi que Prince viennent y prendre par.

Après un moment, nous nous calmons et je reprends ma potion. Ensuite, je me plonge dans les parchemins que Severus m'a donné et les étudie avec une énorme concentration.

Deux nouvelles semaines passent comme les précédentes alors que pour seul changement, je ne lis pas les livres que Severus m'a donné mais ses parchemins. Je les étudie, les lis, les relis puis commence à lancer les sorts pour les tester. Je teste aussi les potions qu'il a crée, les améliorations et tout le reste. Soigneusement, je note chaque sort que je teste, chaque potion pour pouvoir dire ce que j'en ai pensé à Severus. Au bout de ces deux semaines, je finis enfin ma potion et mon polynectar est fin prêt. Je le mets avec précaution dans différentes fioles que je place dans une étagère avec une étiquette sur les fioles pour ne pas les confondre avec les autres que j'ai faite avant.

Le lendemain du jour où je finis la potion, je me lève tôt avec une idée en tête. Rapidement, je me prépare avec attention puis passe la bague d'invisibilité à mon doigt et l'active. Après avoir dis au revoir aux animaux, je me glisse hors de ma maisonnette en veillant à avoir une fiole de Polynectar dans la poche. Tranquillement, je marche jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard avec discrétion. Là-bas, j'entre dans la taverne de Mme Rosmerta et jette un regard sur la pièce pour trouver ma cible. Je trouve rapidement ce que je cherche et par bonheur, la personne se lève et part en direction des toilettes. Je laisse un sourire s'étaler sur mes lèvres puis la suis. Arrivée dans la petite pièce, je me glisse dans la cabine à côté de la sienne et monte sur les toilettes pour pouvoir exécuter mon plan. Discrètement, j'attends qu'elle ait fini puis je pointe ma baguette lorsque je suis sûre que tout est bon et lance un : « Stupéfix » en chuchotant. J'entends le bruit significatif d'un corps tombant à terre et sors de ma cabine. Je lance un « Alohomora » et m'infiltre dans la petite cabine. A terre, je trouve une grande femme, svelte, aux cheveux noirs et aux traits tirés et hautain. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et je l'a vois me lancer un regard noir mais je n'y prête pas attention. D'un geste sec, je lui arrache un cheveu que je mets dans la fiole de Polynectar. Je bois immédiatement la fiole d'un seul coup et laisse les changements opérer. Tranquillement, je prends ses vêtements et les revêtis puis lui arrache d'autres cheveux que je mets dans une fiole vide. Ensuite, je la ligote puis lui lance un sortilège d'amnésie puissant et presque indétectable ainsi qu'un sortilège d'endormissement crée par Severus qui dure jusqu'à ce que la personne qui l'a lancé, moi en soit, le désactive à l'aide d'une formule. Doucement, je fais léviter son corps dans un coin caché et inconnu de beaucoup. Fière de moi, je sors de la cabine et me regarde dans le miroir. Mes traits sont bien différents. J'ai de grands yeux bleus sur maquillés, des cheveux noirs lisses et des ongles noirs. Mes lèvres sont pulpeuses et mes yeux bleus sont noircis par le maquillage. Je suis vêtue d'une longue cape noire avec en dessous un slim très moulant noir et un chemisier outrageusement décolleté. J'ai, à mes pieds, des escarpins hauts noirs en velours et une baguette à ma taille. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, je sens quelque chose sur mon avant-bras. Doucement, je relève ma manche en me doutant de ce que je vais voir. Sur mon bras, la marque des ténèbres se tortille et un serpent me fixe. Je rabaisse ma manche rapidement et reste sans bouger quelques secondes. _C'est une chose de voir la marque sur les autres, mais sur soi, s'en est une autre. Je l'ai déjà vu sur le bras de Severus et sur celui de Drago mais ce n'est pas pareil. _ Je secoue la tête et me reprends. Cette fois, j'affiche un air hautain et ne laisse pas apparaitre mes émotions. Immédiatement, je ferme mon esprit en érigeant de nombreuses barrières et sors d'un pas digne de la pièce. La tête haute, telle la femme que j'incarne, je regagne la pièce principale et fais signe aux autres que je dois partir mais ils ne sont pas de mon avis et me tirent avec eux ailleurs.

« Nous devons nous rendre au Manoir Malefoy, le maitre veut nous voir et tu viens avec nous, me dit une voix glaciale. »

Je hoche la tête mais ne dis rien et les suis. _Ca, ça n'était pas dans mon plan et c'est dangereux… Heureusement que j'ai des échappatoires et que j'ai laissé la nourriture à disposition des animaux. _Notre groupe de cinq se dirige vers une ruelle sombre pour transplaner. Un sentiment de panique me saisit puis je me reprends en me disant que je connais l'endroit grâce au film. _J'espère que ça marchera… _

« Anisa, tu transplane avec moi puisque tu n'y es jamais allé », me dit la voix glaciale en m'agrippant le bras avec force. 

Je hoche de nouveau la tête et réprime une grimace de douleur. Puis d'un seul coup, je sens la désagréable appréhension que quelque chose se passe mal mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que l'homme nous fait transplaner.

En quelques secondes, nous nous retrouvons devant un grand portail noir entouré d'une grande haie. Lentement, le portail s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement et nous avançons au milieu de cette grande haie inquiétante. Bien que l'endroit incite à la peur, je garde un visage neutre, calme et aristocratique telle la personne que je suis censée être. Doucement, une idée vient me titiller. _Drago sera là, Severus aussi, je vais pouvoir les voir. Il ne faut absolument pas que Severus me sente, sinon il va me passer un savon que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. _Immédiatement, je ferme encore plus mon esprit, mes pensées et bride mes émotions. La bouche pincée, je passe l'entrée du sombre manoir sans un mot. Nous montons à l'étage et avançons jusqu'à une porte ouverte.

« Venez à moi mes amis », siffle une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Voldemort.

Je réprime un frisson de dégout puis un autre lorsque je vois le visage de l'homme. Bien que je le connaisse grâce au film, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est affreux et qu'il est bien plus écœurant en vrai. _Surtout, ne regarde pas les autres, surtout Drago et Severus. Surtout, ne tourne pas ton regard vers eux. Ne les cherche pas du regard. _

« Mes fidèles, venez prendre place à ma table. Anisa Asher, approche-toi. »

En le voyant me fixer, je comprends qu'il me parle et m'approche lentement de lui sans laisser apparaitre mes émotions et sentiments. Je le regarde caresser son serpent, Naguini, et se passer la langue sur ses lèvres fines et écœurantes. Son corps est squelettique, sa peau blafarde à faire peur, et son nez se résume à deux petites fentes en guise de narines. Ses yeux aussi ressemblent aux deux fentes rouges d'un chat. Son regard est transperçant. Il ne se lève pas mais je devine qu'il est bien plus grand que moi, que ce soit dans mon corps habituel ou celui-là, avec ces talons ou non.

« Mes chers amis, nous accueillons aujourd'hui la belle Anisa Asher dans ce manoir pour la première fois. Lucius, amène-moi ton fils. »

Lentement, je tourne la tête pour regarder les Malefoy. Mon regard est immédiatement happé par les yeux de Drago mais je les détourne vite sur son père. L'homme est grand, fin et pâle comme un linge. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, tombent derrière lui, dans son dos et ses yeux gris glacials reflètent tout de même la peur et l'inquiétude qu'il a pour sa famille. A côté de lui, se trouve sa femme, Narcissa, raide comme un piquet et encore plus inquiète que son mari. Elle aussi est blonde, grande et mince. Ses traits ressemblent à ceux de Drago, ou plutôt le contraire. Elle est d'une beauté indéniable mais rendue froide et dure par la guerre. Je lis dans ses yeux une folle inquiétude, pour son mari, certes, mais surtout pour son fils unique qu'elle aime tant. L'amour qu'elle lui porte est frappant, bien plus que dans chaque livres ou films que j'ai lu ou vu. A côté d'elle, se trouve Drago. Ses traits sont bien plus tirés que lorsque je l'ai quitté mais il reste beau. Son visage est impassible, pas une seule émotion ne se lit sur son visage. Sa mère hoche la tête et il se lève pour rejoindre « son maitre ». Arrivé devant celui-ci, il attend que Voldemort parle sans le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard de ce dernier passe de Drago à moi à la seule différence que je le regarde dans les yeux un moment avant de les baisser en me souvenant que la personne que j'incarne est soumise à Voldemort. _Si j'étais moi-même, je n'aurais jamais baissé les yeux. _

« Drago, Anisa va rester dans ce manoir jusqu'à demain. Je veux que tu l'emmène avec toi pendant que nous parlons pour lui faire visiter et l'installer. Anisa, demain tu rejoindras l'endroit que je t'ai montré, tu pourras y rester pour la prochaine mission. Ce sera tout, allez-vous en. Maintenant ! »

Sans un mot, nous sortons de la pièce après que j'ai jeté un premier et dernier coup d'œil à Severus qui me fixe lui aussi avec un regard noir. _Et merde, il m'a reconnu. _

_Oui, je t'ai reconnu, en effet. _

_Oups. Euh, tu m'engueuleras plus tard s'il te plait, mieux vaut que Drago ne me reconnaisse pas lui. _

_En effet, mais ne me dit pas ce que j'ai aàfaire et fais attention. Imbécile. _

_Merci, ce dernier mot n'était pas indispensable. _

_Tais-toi et ferme ton esprit. _

Je ne dis pas un mot de plus et m'exécute en suivant Drago en silence. Celui-ci continu son chemin mine de rien jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il marche rapidement vers une porte et l'ouvre à la volée en me priant d'y entrer. Doucement, j'entre et lance un regard circulaire à la pièce. Celle-ci est immense. Il s'agit d'une grande chambre, avec un bureau, deux étagères remplie de livres et un canapé avec une table basse sur la droite ainsi qu'une porte ouverte donnant sur un énorme dressing. Devant moi, se trouve un magnifique et immense tapis puis une baie vitrée menant sur un balcon tandis que sur ma gauche, se trouve un gigantesque lit à baldaquin ainsi qu'une commode en bois marron claire. A la droite du lit, se trouve une porte fermée. La pièce est dominée par la couleur gris argenté accentuée par celle légèrement présente du vert et du blanc ainsi que tu noir. Drago étant resté derrière moi, je me retourne pour le regarder pour qu'il s'explique.

« Et voilà, voici ma chambre. Je savais que tu voulais la voir depuis longtemps », me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

D'un seul coup, il se rapproche de moi et m'attrape par la taille puis se met à me parler à l'oreille, non, à me susurrer à l'oreille. _Que fait-il ? _

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de venir mais maintenant, grâce au maitre, on peut être réunis. Comme quoi ça peut servir de temps à autres.

- Malefoy que fais-tu ?

- Oh Anisa, ne fais pas semblant, ici personne ne peut nous entendre et nous voir. J'ai jeté des sorts de partout, tout est sécurisé. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

_Comment ça ? Il m'a bien appelé Anisa, et il me dit que je lui ai manqué. Il est bizarre. Il me tient trop proche de lui pour qu'il parle à une amie et me susurre les mots dans l'oreille en frôlant celle-ci. Ses mains me tiennent bien trop fort aussi. _

« J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sans toi. Tu m'as manqué chaque jour, chaque heure. Je n'avais qu'une envie, gouter encore et toujours tes lèvres. Comme la dernière fois »

_Pardon ? _J'ai envie de crier, de le frapper, de lui lancer toutes les injures que je connais à la figure et en même temps, les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge. _Il me trompe. Il en aime une autre, il en désire une autre. _Rapidement, il se rapproche de moi et frôle mes lèvres des siennes en me poussant contre le mur le plus proche. Je suis figée, je ne peux rien dire. Aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche. _Comment peut-il me faire ça ? _J'ai envie de pleurer. _Comment peut-il passer du temps avec moi, me faire croire qu'il m'aime et faire… ça ! Me tromper ! _Alors qu'il s'apprête à m'embrasser, je le sens s'éloigner un peu. D'un seul coup, il tape contre le mur à côté de ma tête et son visage se décompose.

Eh voilà ! Je sais, c'est cruel de terminer comme ça mais c'est marrant de mon côté puisque je connais la suite !

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Et du Drago de la fin ? De ce qu'a fait Marie en devenant Anisa et des risques qu'elle prend ?

Et de la visite qu'elle fait à Severus et à ses amis de Poudlard ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de Severus, que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'il l'a reconnu à votre avis ?


	23. Trompeuses apparences

Hey ! Cela fait environ une semaine que j'ai posté le chapitre précédent mais je vous sens sur les charbons ardents alors, suite à cette fin un peu angoissantes et à vos review, je me suis dis que je pouvais vous accorder une petite suite.

Lizzia0901 : Ahah, j'adore ta réaction, c'était plutôt drôle à lire ! ) Tu te pose des questions censées, j'aime bien quand tu les formule comme ça ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu auras à dire sur ce mini chapitre.

Echolune : Ton appel à été entendu, je compatis avec toi alors voilà une petite suite ) Je sais, j'ai été un peu cruel mais tout ne peut pas être tout beau tout mignon, surtout pour ma Marie à qui je réserve toujours toutes sortes de choses ( la pauvre ) ) Bon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, surtout viens me dire ce que tu as pensé du chapitre, je suis curieuse de nature mais là encore plus ! )

_Pardon ? _J'ai envie de crier, de le frapper, de lui lancer toutes les injures que je connais à la figure et en même temps, les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge. _Il me trompe. Il en aime une autre, il en désire une autre. _Rapidement, il se rapproche de moi et frôle mes lèvres des siennes en me poussant contre le mur le plus proche. Je suis figée, je ne peux rien dire. Aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche. _Comment peut-il me faire ça ? _J'ai envie de pleurer. _Comment peut-il passer du temps avec moi, me faire croire qu'il m'aime et faire… ça ! Me tromper ! _Alors qu'il s'apprête à m'embrasser, je le sens s'éloigner un peu. D'un seul coup, il tape contre le mur et son visage se décompose.

« Tu es sérieusement inconsciente ou quoi ? cri-t-il. Venir ici, au manoir Malefoy et te présenter devant des Mangemorts, devant le Lord ! Mon dieu, mais que veux-tu ? Cherches-tu à mourir ? Veux-tu mettre Severus et moi en danger ainsi que ma famille ? J'espère que Severus t'a repéré et qu'il s'apprête à te donner la leçon de ta vie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ? je commence d'une voix tremblante que j'essaye de contrôler.

- Putain mais c'est bon, je t'ai reconnu Marie ! Que croyais-tu ? Que tu allais pouvoir passer inaperçu auprès des gens qui t'aime ? Eh bien non ! Je ne sais pas si le Lord t'a reconnu, mais j'espère sincèrement que non, sinon il te faudra partir vite. Tu vas nous mettre en péril, tous.

- Drago mais qu'est-ce que… Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? Je suis sous Polynectar…

- Mais on s'en fou ! Tu es irresponsable ! Enfin, je t'aime, comment pourrais-je ne pas te reconnaitre ? Tes yeux brillent d'une manière indescriptible, peu commune. Tu as cette force de caractère qui transparait dans tes yeux et qui luit comme aucune autre. J'espère t'avoir bien fait peur car c'est ma punition et je suis bien trop heureux de te voir pour te disputer plus longtemps.

- Je… Désolée Drago, mais je n'avais pas prévu ça ! Je te le jure. Mon but était de prendre l'apparence de cette Anisa Asher et de me rendre chez Thomas. J'aurais passé inaperçu. Mais non, d'autres Mangemorts m'ont amené ici et je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de les suivre. C'était moins dangereux de les suivre ici que de transplaner dans l'autre monde ou ailleurs et d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Si je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je le ferais mais pour l'instant, non. En attendant, ce que tu as dis sur mes yeux m'a fait plaisir, merci et moi aussi je t'aime Drago, comme jamais. Je t'aime tellement… »

Sans plus attendre, Drago se colle à nouveau contre moi et m'embrasse passionnément. Il m'attrape par les hanches et me rapproche de lui tandis que je passe mes mains derrière sa tête. Après de longues minutes, nous nous séparons essoufflés comme jamais.

« Bon, puisque tu es là et que l'on me l'a demandé, je vais te faire visiter le manoir, ça te dis ?

- Bien sur, m'exclamai-je.

- Au fait, tout ce que j'ai dis quand je faisais semblant de parler à Anisa, c'était vrai. J'avais envie de t'embrasser, je n'ai fait que penser à toi depuis que nous nous sommes séparés, tu m'as manqué,…

- Oh toi aussi, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi, j'avais envie de t'embrasser et tant d'autres choses. Drago, je n'en peux plus de cette guerre… Dis-moi que nous resterons ensemble après la guerre, que nous passerons tout le temps que nous perdons ensemble. Dès que nous aurons fini nos études, si nous les continuons, j'aimerai trouver un boulot et dès que nous aurons assez d'argent, nous partirons en vacances, ensemble, tout les deux. Je veux visiter les villes du côté sorcier, avec toi. »

D'un seul coup, alors que nous nous étions séparés, Drago me tire à lui et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je hausse un sourcil intriguée mais le regarde moi aussi dans les yeux.

« Tu veux rester avec moi après la guerre ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Je trouve ça mignon que tu l'avoues. Tu sais, pour les voyages, je te rappelle que ma famille est très riche alors l'argent ne sera pas un problème.

- Sauf que je tiens à participer financièrement. Je ne souhaite pas être dépendante de toi et laisser les gens penser que je ne suis avec toi que pour l'argent.

- Tu restes propre à toi-même, Marie, cette réponse ne m'étonne pas de toi. Je te promets que nous partirons ensemble et que tu vivras les plus belles vacances de ta vie. Nous profiterons de chaque moment. Et, une chose, on se fiche éperdument de ce que pensent les autres et on s'en fichera encore plus après cette foutue guerre.»

Je souris à cette promesse qui me redonne de l'espoir puis le suis hors de sa chambre après l'avoir embrassé rapidement puis mettre éloigner de lui pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre nous. Il me montre beaucoup de pièces, dont les chambres d'amis, situées soit à côté de la sienne et de celle de ses parents, soit un étage en dessous. Il me montre aussi leur grande bibliothèque, les jardins, les salles de séjours, salons, cuisines,… Puis nous revenons dans sa chambre et il appelle un elfe de maison.

« Prépare la chambre d'amis voisine pour Anisa. »

L'elfe hoche la tête et part dans un plop sonore. Drago quand à lui me prend la main et m'amène vers porte près de son lit et l'ouvre. Derrière se trouve une grande salle de bain verte. Le sol est fait d'un carrelage couleur verte tellement propre que l'on peut voir notre reflet dedans tandis que les murs sont faits de très petits carrés de faïence couleur argenté qui étincellent grâce à la lumière. Devant moi, se trouve une baignoire dont les extrémités sont noires et brillantes mais dont les côtés sont faits de verre transparent d'une couleur verdâtre. Après la baignoire, se trouve un évier attaché à un mur laissant des entrées des deux côtés pour ce qui doit être une douche derrière. Le mur est fait de vitres floutées verdâtres et un miroir y est accroché. En dessous, se trouve un meuble discret noir. Sur le mur de droite, il y a un sèche-serviette faisant sûrement office de radiateur et plusieurs serviettes noires. La salle de bain est simplement magnifique.

« C'est magnifique Drago, je… j'adore, dis-je.

- J'étais sûr qu'elle te plairait autant qu'à moi, il me susurre à l'oreille. J'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer mais ça attendra que l'elfe ait préparé ta chambre. »

Je hoche la tête et le suis dans sa chambre où nous nous asseyons sur le canapé pour parler tranquillement. Il s'assoit en tailleur et je me couche la tête sur ses genoux et les pieds repliés. Nous parlons un long moment de ce que nous avons fait depuis la dernière fois, de ce que nous aimerions faire après et d'autres choses encore. Durant tout ce temps, Drago s'amuse avec mes cheveux. Il les entortille autour de son doigt les caresse, me masse le crâne sans même sans rendre compte puis lorsque qu'un plop sonore retentit, nous nous relevons brutalement comme si de rien été et regardons l'elfe.

« La chambre de Miss Asher est prête.

- Tu peux disposer, je vais l'y emmener. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'elfe disparait et lorsqu'il n'est plus là, Drago attrape ma main et me tire vers sont dressing. Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre mais je le suis.

« Drago, je sais que tu as une multitude de vêtements mais bon je…

- Attends, tu vas voir. »

Il me tire de nouveau vers le fond de son armoire et cherche quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, il trouve enfin et appui sur une sorte d'interrupteur. Je le fixe sans comprendre puis une porte cachée s'ouvre et il me tire dedans. Nous nous retrouvons de nouveau dans un dressing mais celui-ci est moins garni et plus féminin. Nous atteignons une nouvelle porte que Drago ouvre et nous retrouvons dans une grande chambre chaleureuse. Tous les murs sont auburn sauf celui à gauche du dressing. Ce mur-là, est beige et une grande fenêtre s'y trouve. Cette fenêtre se trouve dans un renfoncement qui est meublé d'un canapé marron. Des rideaux marron permettent de s'isoler de la chambre à ce petit espace. Sur le mur du dressing, se trouve une seconde porte et un fauteuil brun. Sur le mur de droite, se trouve une autre porte qui doit sûrement mener dans le couloir. Face à la porte du dressing et l'autre se trouvant sur le même mur, se trouve un lit placé bien au milieu du mur. Il est fait d'un sommier beige soutenu par des pieds acajou. Le dessus de lit, lui, est blanc cassé avec une bande chocolat accordée avec les oreillers. Le dessus de lit est fait d'un cadre chocolat entourant une partie moelleuse blanche cassée. Devant le lit, se trouve un petit canapé sans accoudoir blanc cassé lui aussi avec un tapis brun foncé. De chaque côté du lit, il y a une table de chevet en acajou surmonté d'une lampe beige. La pièce est splendide.

« Waah, c'est… somptueux, magnifique, divin, splendide,…

- Je crois avoir compris ce que tu veux dire Marie, rigole-t-il.

- Merlin…

- Non, moi c'est Drago mais si tu y tiens, tu peux m'appeler ainsi, plaisante-t-il

- Dray' !

- Hum ?

- Tu es vraiment présomptueux, ce n'est pas possible !

- Non, juste réaliste.

- Mais bien sur. Ce n'est pas la modestie qui va t'étrangler, toi…

- Les gens modeste peuvent être agaçant, hein Marie.

- J'espère que tu ne sous-entends rien, là Drago Malefoy, grognai-je.

- Bien sur que non, ma chère. Suis-moi, j'ai une dernière chose à te montrer. »

Il attrape doucement ma main, puis me tire vers la porte située à côté du dressing en me laissant entrer en première. Là encore, je reste stupéfaite. Il s'agit d'une salle de bain couleur marron chocolat avec, sur la gauche, des éviers beiges placés sur des meubles marrons. Sur la droite, il y a un sèche-serviette et les toilettes puis devant, quelques marches mènent à une grande baignoire surélevée incrusté dans le sol. Tout est parfaitement propre et ordonné et des serviettes vertes m'attendent sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Merlin !...

- Je… »

Je me retourne d'un seul coup et pointe ma baguette sur Drago toujours derrière moi en disant :

« Un mot de plus et je te prive de parole !

- Hum… Une vraie petite Serpentard… dit-il en s'approchant d'une démarche féline.

- Drago, arrêtes de faire ça ! dis-je en faisant un pas en arrière à chaque pas qu'il fait.

- Faire quoi ? me demande-t-il en me plaquant contre le mur.

- Faire ton serpent. Tu me coinces et tu… Arrête ! Je…

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas ça, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

- Si, mais seulement lorsque c'est moi qui le fait. Je préfère être le serpent que la souris.

- Bien sur. Tant pis, j'aime trop jouer avec toi de cette façon.

- Sale vipère ! »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et je le sens près de mon oreille. Par reflex, je pose mes mains sur son torse ce qui le fait un peu plus sourire. Lui, en revanche, pose une main contre le mur et l'autre dans mon dos pour m'attirer à lui. Il dépose ensuite plusieurs baisers tout le long de ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou avant de revenir vers mon oreille et de la mordiller doucement en souriant toujours.

« Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça » susurre-t-il.

D'un geste du poignet, il ferme la porte et la verrouille alors que je remarque que les effets du Polynecter s'estompent. Je porte alors ma main à mes fioles de secours mais Drago me retient et dit :

« Je te préfère mille fois comme ça. S'il te plait, garde ton apparence pour l'instant, tant que nous sommes tout les deux et qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Et puis… Comme ça tu seras sûre qu'il t'en reste assez pour plus tard. »

Convaincue, je soupire et relâche la fiole tandis que Drago sourit un peu plus encore. Il reprend son jeu là où il en était et s'amuse longtemps à jouer avec mon désir avant de me permettre enfin l'accès à ses lèvres puis à sa langue. Mais je suis bien trop avide de vengeance pour le laisser gagner comme ça alors je m'éloigne un peu de lui et nous tourne pour qu'il se retrouve contre le mur et moi face à lui. Nos rôles sont inversés mais il garde son sourire tandis que le mien s'étire un peu plus encore. Cette fois, je place ma main sur son torse et de l'autre, dessine le contour de sa mâchoire avant de la passer dans ses cheveux et de remplacer mes doigts par me lèvres. Je m'amuse à frôler ses lèvres ou à l'embrasser dans le coin de celles-ci sans jamais l'embrasser vraiment. Cela lui provoque des grognements de frustration. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille et murmure quelques mots doux puis la mordille à mon tour. Après un grognement de frustration, il m'attrape d'une main par la taille et de l'autre par la nuque et m'embrasse passionnément. Avant de me laisser m'éloigner, il mordille ma lèvre inférieure et m'embrasse à nouveau. Après un petit moment, nous nous éloignons légèrement et il me dit :

« Eh bien, quelle petite Serpentard, tu es digne de tes mentors mais je te jure que tu me le payeras, ma jolie.

- Je t'interdis formellement de recommencer avec ces maudis surnoms Drago Malefoy.

- Pourtant, cela devrais te rappeler une magnifique journée, non ?

- Si mais tu sais bien que je déteste ça puisque ça annonce que tu te fous littéralement de ma figure. »

Pour toute réponse, il se contente de me sourire et de m'embrasse rapidement. Je sors alors la fiole de Polynectar et la bois d'une traite puis je suis hors de la pièce mais il s'arrête et me murmure à l'oreille :

« Je te trouve tout de même bien mieux que cette Anisa Asher.

- Pourtant elle est vraiment…

- Tais-toi, tonne-t-il. Tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle, un million de fois. Elle a peut être des atouts proéminents mais je te préfère largement, je préfère ton corps au sien, ton visage au sien, ton intelligent à la sienne, ton mental et tes courbes aux siennes. Tu es bien mieux et à mes yeux tu es la plus belle qu'il soit, peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres.

- Merci Drago, tu as les mots qu'il faut, je t'aime et je pense ne pas avoir besoin de te dire que je pense la même chose de toi.

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin, tes yeux le disent chaque secondes pour toi et j'en remercie Merlin. Pour te prouver que ce que je dis est vrai, je te promets de te présenter à mes parents, sous ta vraie apparence, ton vrai nom, avec ton histoire, à mes parents, après la guerre. Peu importe les croyances et ce qu'ils pensent, je suis prêt à le faire pour toi.

- J'en serais honorée, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir Drago. Mais il nous faudra attendre un peu de temps après la guerre, cela vaudra mieux. Je t'aime, vraiment.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi. »

Il m'embrasse rapidement puis me laisse dans ma chambre. Seule, je parcours la pièce et finis par m'assoir sur la banquette vers la fenêtre avec un livre à la main. Je reste comme ça deux heures durant, peut être même plus avant que je ne vois les fidèles Mangemorts partir et Voldemort avec. Je prête attention aux personnes qui partent et me prépare à voir Severus débouler dans ma chambre.

Eh voilà ! Rassurées ? M'enfin, ne le soyez pas trop, Severus arrive ! )


	24. Retrouvailles

Salut à tous/toutes, bon ben me revoilà, ça fait un petit bout de temps, je m'en excuses. Je pourrais vous donner toutes mes raisons et excuses mais je crois que ce que vous attendez là, c'est seulement de lire la suite alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

lizzia0901 : Héhé oui, à mon avis, ça doit être pas mal du tout d'être contre lui ;) Un gifle, le pauvre c'est sévère mais en même temps je comprends. Je crois qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été en état, oui surtout avec son caractère ! Mais là, elle était comme en transe, elle ne pouvait/voulait pas y croire ;)

katnissm83 : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil, c'est ton mot qui est touchant en fait ! ;)

Ouf, contente de savoir que je vais pouvoir rester en vie si je prends ce choix ! ;) Nan, plus sérieusement, je crois qu'il va te falloir attendre pour le savoir car même si je connais la fin, elle n'est pas pour tout de suite, ça je peux te le dire. Mais je crois/ j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

Il m'embrasse rapidement puis me laisse dans ma chambre. Seule, je parcours la pièce et finis par m'assoir sur la banquette vers la fenêtre avec un livre à la main. Je reste comme ça deux heures durant, peut être même plus avant que je ne vois les fidèles Mangemorts partir et Voldemort avec. Je prête attention aux personnes qui partent et me prépare à voir Severus débouler dans ma chambre. Effectivement, on toque quelques minutes plus tard et j'ouvre la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. Je regarde mon professeur entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui avant d'insonoriser la pièce. Il me lance un regard noir comme je n'en ai pas eu depuis longtemps et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je détourne le regard vers l'extérieur. Un moment passe sans qu'aucun de nous n'ouvre la bouche puis Severus s'avance vers moi et m'attrape fermement le bras. Je suis surprise par ce geste brusque et étouffe un cri en le regardant avec des yeux stupéfait mais je comprends vite ce qu'il fait lorsque je ressens de puissantes vagues de stress, d'angoisses et de peurs parvenir à moi. Il me communique ses émotions pour me faire comprendre à quel point j'ai fait une erreur et à quel point je lui ai fait peur. Lorsqu'il relâche enfin ma main, je souffle un moment tandis qu'il se met à parcourir la pièce.

« Severus, je…

- Tu as été complètement irresponsable ! Tu nous as tous mis en danger ! Drago, ses parents et même moi ! J'espère que tu te mords les doigts car tu t'es déjà montré irresponsable mais là, tu abuse ! Jamais tu n'as montré une si grande impudence que tu me déçois ! Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par ta tête pour que tu te décides de venir ici ? Alors que le seigneur des ténèbres est là ? Lucius pourrait te vendre s'il était au courant !

- Je le sais Severus ! Mais si tu me laissais t'expliquer au lieu de me disputer sans savoir, tu saurais !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i expliquer ! Tu as été irresponsable, c'est tout ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ces abrutis d'élèves de Poudlard, mais non, pas tant que ça en fait ! Tu as bien de la chance que personne ne t'ai reconnu et j'espère pour toi que tout ira bien car ni Drago, ni moi ne pourront t'aider s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu le sais j'espère !

- Severus…

- Tais-toi !

- Mais toi, tais-toi et laisse-moi parler !

- Non, hors de question. Tu n'as rien à dire qui puisse expliquer ton insouciance !

- Bloclang ! m'écriai-je la baguette pointée sur Severus. Ah, ça fait du bien. Je te préviens, si tu fais le moindre geste, je te stupéfixie ! Bon, maintenant, assis-toi sur ce fauteuil et laisse-moi enfin t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le choix et l'assois sur le fauteuil en restant debout, la baguette pointée sur lui prête à lui envoyer un sort pour éviter qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Ce qu'il a dit m'a déjà fait mal, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je me mets à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans les détails, les précautions que j'ai pris mais aussi les choses que je n'avais pas prévu et je vois son regard noir s'estomper. Finalement, j'annule le sort et le laisse parler à nouveau.

« Bon. Euh… Pardon, je me suis emporté.

- Ouai. »

Je lui réponds sèchement car il m'a blessé et ça, il le sait. Le simple fait de le décevoir est pour moi une horreur. Depuis mon arrivée ici, je fais tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas alors lorsqu'il me dit ce genre de choses, j'ai l'impression que tous mes efforts ont été vains.

《 Marie, s'il te plait, ne le prends pas comme ça…

Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Comme un compliment peut être ?

Bien sur que non mais j'ai eu peur pour toi et pour Drago. Je tiens énormément à vous deux, tu devrais le voir dans ce sens. Jamais je n'aurais réagis comme ça si tu n'étais rien à mes yeux, je t'aurais laissé faire et si tu t'étais fait prendre, cela aurait été tant pis pour toi mais là, c'est parce que j'ai peur pour toi que je réagis aussi brutalement.

Hum. Bah la prochaine fois laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer avant de t'emballer.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

Moi non plus mais cela vaut dans toutes les situations.

Hum. En tout cas, je suis tout de même heureux de te voir même si je ne devrais pas. C'est la première fois que tu fais du Polynectar ?

Oui, mais j'ai étudié la préparation des heures et des heures avant de commencer à la faire. J'ai presque fini par la connaitre par cœur.

Tu t'es bien débrouillé pour une première fois. As-tu fais d'autre choses ?

Bien sur. J'ai préparé beaucoup de potions de soins pour différentes sortes de blessures et je vais me mettre à en travailler deux en particulier. J'aimerai améliorer les potions de soins pour en faire pour les animaux. Comme ça, je serais moins inquiète pour toute ma petite troupe. Et j'aimerai aussi travailler des potions anti-venin. Bien sur, je continue à travailler sur les différents sortilèges que tu m'as donné et ceux des livres. J'ai lu plusieurs livres de magie noires que tu m'as prêté d'ailleurs mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai pris toute les précautions qu'il fallait. J'ai aussi testé certains sortilèges et certaines potions de ta création après les avoir testé et j'ai noté les effets sur des parchemins en indiquant si l'on peut utiliser le sortilège ou la potion ou s'il faut encore des améliorations.

Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas restée sans rien faire. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Fais tout de même attention, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je suis toujours surveillée. Black, Prince et Kovu se donne le mot pour me surveiller tour à tour et ils croient que je n'ai pas vu leur manège. Ils sont mignons, tous attentionné. Kovu ressemble tellement à Drago, tu ne peux pas savoir. Bien sur, Black te ressemble aussi mais c'est beaucoup plus frappant pour Kovu et Drago.

Cela ne m'étonne pas, dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, j'ai senti que ce chien avait quelque chose de différent. Il ressemble à Drago mais il a déjà appris de certaines de ses erreurs tandis que Drago à encore à apprendre.

Sûrement oui. En tout cas, tout ce passe plutôt bien de notre côté.

Il hoche la tête puis après quelques mots, me laisse seule dans la pièce. Je reste un long moment assise sur la banquette à réfléchir puis un elfe vient me tirer de ma litanie pour m'annoncer qu'il est l'heure de diner. Je remets un peu d'ordre dans mes vêtements et dans mes cheveux, puis je le suis tranquillement jusque dans la salle prévue pour le diner. Discrètement, je bois un peu de Polynectar pour être sûre de garder ma nouvelle apparence puis m'installe à table. Aux deux extrémités de la table, se trouvent Lucius Malefoy et Severus. Lucius est entouré de sa femme et de Drago qui est lui-même à côté de moi. Enfin, se trouve en face de moi Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle parle avec Narcissa Malefoy, sa sœur et vante ses tortures auprès de son beau-frère qui semble plus ou moins ravi de les entendre. Les seuls à parler son finalement Lucius et Bellatrix. Nous autre, Severus, Drago, Narcissa Malefoy et moi, nous contentons de manger en priant pour ne pas attirer leur attention. Au milieu du repas, je sens le pied de Drago me frôler et me retiens de me retourner vers lui. Je fais mine de rien et garde un visage fermé tout comme mon esprit l'est. Je sens plusieurs fois Severus tenter de pénétrer dans mon esprit mais je sais qu'il fait ça pour être sur que je le ferme bien alors je résiste et vérifie mes barrières le plus souvent possible.

Un peu plus tard, je sens de nouveau le pied de Drago frôler le mien et finalement, il le laisse contre le mien. Discrètement, il pose un moment sa main sur ma cuisse et s'amuse à passer sa main dessus tandis que j'essaye de l'en empêcher comme je peux. C'est Severus et son regard noir qui le fait arrêter ses caresses dangereuses. Seulement, je sens le regard de Narcissa sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fixe depuis le début du repas ou qu'elle me regarde souvent. _Ce peut-il qu'elle est compris ma supercherie ? Va-t-elle me dénoncer ? _Je la vois alors remuer très légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. _A-t-elle comprit les questions que je me pose ? M'a-t-elle découverte ? Pourvu que non. _Un très léger sourire apparait quelques secondes sur ses lèvres puis disparait lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers sa sœur et son mari qui sont encore en pleine conversation sur ce que l'on devrait faire aux nés-moldus ou plutôt : « aux Sang-de-Bourbe » comme ils le disent si bien. Je ne dis rien mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Le repas se termine enfin après ce qui me semble être des heures et je regagne mes appartements après avoir poliment saluer chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

Une heure après mon retour dans ma chambre, je vois Bellatrix partir puis quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçois Severus en faire de même mais ce dernier se retourne et cherche ma fenêtre du regard. Lorsqu'il me voit enfin, je devine un léger hochement de tête, faute de mieux et lui retourne un sourire discret.

A bientôt ma chère petite Marie, fais bien attention à toi et à toute ta troupe.

Promis. Fais en de même Severus. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi.

Ses derniers mots résonnent en moi et les larmes me montent aux yeux lorsque je vois Severus disparaitre. Combien de temps encore va-t-il se passer avant que je ne le revois ? Pourrais-je un jour repasser des soirées avec lui sans avoir peur ou tout cela est bel et bien fini ? Pourvu qu'il fasse le bon choix. Pitié, faites qu'il ne me laisse pas. Que serais-je dans ce monde sans Drago et lui ? Pas grand-chose. Et sans Thomas ? Oh, il me manque tellement…

Soudain, deux bras m'entourent et me sortent de ma torpeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Drago, son parfum parle pour lui. Doucement, il dépose un baiser dans mon cou, puis plusieurs autres mais ne va pas plus loin. Il a dû sentir que quelque chose ne va pas car il fronce les sourcils et me cherche du regard. Pour ma part, je tente d'échapper à ses yeux, les miens étant embrumés et embués mais il me contourne et lorsque je tourne la tête, me retient par le menton. Sans que je n'ai besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis me prend dans ses bras. Nous restons comme ça quelques minutes, puis il nous fait nous assoir et nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire un long moment. Je me reprends peu à peu et réfléchis aux mots que je veux employer mais les mots sortent tout seul avec Drago et même la boule qui obstrue ma gorge ne m'empêche pas de parler.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure Drago… C'est sûrement très égoïste mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Jamais je ne pourrais supporter de le perdre.

- Je comprends et ça n'a rien d'égoïste. Je te jure que nous allons faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela n'arrive pas et même plus. Nous allons lui prouver qu'il a beaucoup ici et qu'il y perdrait tellement. Nous allons lui montrer qu'il vaut mieux vivre la vie qu'il a et partir plus tard. Je te promets que je mettrais tout en œuvre pour qu'il reste.

- Je n'en doute pas Dray', mais j'ai tellement peur pour lui, pour vous. A chaque minute, chaque seconde, je me demande où vous êtes, ce que vous faites, si vous n'êtes pas en danger. Et il en est de même avec Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise et Thomas. J'ai peur pour chacun d'entre vous mais je reste cloîtrer dans mon coin sans bouger alors que vous risquez vos vies à chaque seconde…

- Mais tu ne peux pas faire autrement Marie ! Tu risquerais de changer l'histoire et ce serait trop dangereux. Promets-moi de ne rien faire de dangereux pour toi et de rester le plus discrète possible à chaque instant. Cela me fera un poids en moins, s'il te plait.

- Je te le promets, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Et puis, je l'ai promis à Severus aussi alors…

- Bien, tant mieux. »

Sur ces mots, il m'embrasse et m'enlace encore plus fort comme si le fait de me serrer plus fort dans ses bras me rendra plus réelle ou me fera rester plus longtemps près de lui. Malgré tout cela, je me blottis contre lui et profite de cette étreinte qui me donne un second souffle, qui m'aide tellement. Je me sens tellement bien que je pourrais rester comme ça une éternité. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'embrasser à chaque minute car je suis déjà comblée dans ses bras mais ses lèvres sont le mets le plus exquis existant et ses yeux sont mon soutient et mon amour. Il est à lui tout seul mon second souffle, mon tout. Je ne saurais vivre sans ses yeux, j'ai besoin de le savoir en vie et en bonne santé, qu'il soit près de moi ou non, ce qui compte le plus est sa santé. Bien sur, je ne refuse aucun moment passé avec lui et les vois même comme une bénédiction, comme un moment de paix durant la guerre, un aparté dans le temps, dans la vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre quelque chose comme ça, ni éprouver un tel sentiment. C'est si fort que ça peut faire peur et pourtant, ça fait tellement de bien. Nous sommes deux pour affronter la vie plus tout nos amis mais nous deux, c'est différent. Je l'aime, je n'en doute pas, à aucun moment. Je ne veux pas passer une seconde sans lui mais si j'y suis forcée pour son bien, alors je me passerais de ma vie, car oui, il est ma vie. Je veux passer du temps avec lui, maintenant et plus tard. J'aimerai, après la guerre, pouvoir continuer mes étudies à Poudlard une année, puis rester encore un an avec Severus, pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble comme une famille pendant que Drago reconstruira la sienne avec ses parents. Et si possible, après cela, j'aimerai vivre avec Drago et me créer une vie fantastique, avec lui, mais aussi avec tout les gens que j'aime. _Ce n'est pour l'instant qu'un rêve, mais j'espère pouvoir le concrétiser. Tout serait tellement beau, tellement bien. _

Je suis tellement bien, que je ne me rends même pas compte que je me suis assoupie dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci me soulève et me porte jusqu'à mon lit mais je me réveille et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. J'ai repris ma forme normale, je suis de nouveau moi mais je ne bois pas de potion car je sais que Drago préfère que je reste comme ça. D'un mouvement de baguette, il ferme la porte à clé et insonorise à nouveau la pièce puis passe au dessus de moi et roule à côté de moi. Je me blottis doucement contre son torse chaud et ferme les yeux alors qu'il se met à me caresser les cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur.

Peu de temps après, je m'endors et passe une nuit tranquille. Sans rêves, ni cauchemars. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai une sensation de froid et je comprends vite d'où elle vient lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Drago n'est plus à mes côtés. Je le cherche du regard mais ne le trouve pas. En revanche, mes yeux se posent sur mon fauteuil où se trouve une pile de vêtement et une feuille de papier. Je me lève rapidement et attrape la lettre.

Ma chère Marie,

Tu m'excuseras de ne pas être là à ton réveil mais je n'aime pas réellement les au revoir et j'ai donc préféré rester sur la note d'hier soir. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Et c'est donc pour ça que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ce matin lorsque j'ai dû partir pour une mission avec le Lord.

Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais.

Ton Dray'

Ps : détruis cette lettre dès que tu l'auras lu ou place-y un puissant sortilège, je sais que tu en as appris des nouveaux, Severus me l'a dit.

Je souris, il sait très bien que je ne vais pas détruire cette lettre mais que je ne suis pas assez idiote pour la laisser à porté de tout le monde. Par précaution, je change les surnoms et surprime le nom de Severus pour le remplacer par un autre. Puis, je lance plusieurs sortilèges. D'abord un pour rendre l'écriture invisible, c'est un sortilège de base, mais c'est déjà ça. Puis j'en lance d'autres, plus complexes et un que Severus à inventer pour être sur. _Le point positif avec les sortilèges inventés et connus de presque personne, c'est que l'on peut les utiliser et être sur que personne ne saura les contrer avant longtemps. Il faudrait, pour contrer ce sort, beaucoup de temps et la guerre sera finie avant que l'on ne puisse trouver s'il ne s'agit pas de Severus. _

Une fois cela fait, je prends les habits, qui sont en fait les miens, enfin ceux de Anisa, lavés. Je les emmène dans la salle de bain et y prends un bain puis m'habille et bois ma potion. Attentivement, je rajoute du maquillage pris dans le sac d'Anisa puis sors de la pièce. Je m'apprête à jeter des sorts pour nettoyer la chambre lorsque je m'arrête. _Anisa n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle aurait laissé le sale boulot aux elfes. _A contre cœur, j'abaisse ma baguette et la range même dans son étuis puis vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié et sors de la pièce. Tranquillement, je descends les escaliers et en bas, claque des doigts de façon impériale. La seconde d'après, un elfe apparait et demande :

« Mademoiselle Asher m'a appelé ? Mademoiselle Asher désire quelque chose ?

- Va prévenir les Malefoy que je pars.

- Monsieur et son fils ne sont pas là mais je vais le rapporté à Madame. Veuillez m'attendre un instant Mademoiselle Asher. »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et disparait immédiatement en me laissant seule dans le grand hall sombre des Malefoy. _Je déteste le fait que cet elfe soit forcé à être comme ça avec moi. Ce n'est plus de la politesse à ce niveau là ! Je n'aime pas l'idée que les elfes soit inférieurs et nous, humains, sorciers, supérieurs. _

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe revient et me demande d'attendre car madame Malefoy va venir me dire au revoir. J'acquiesce sans un mot et attends sans un bruit. _Que va-t-elle me dire ? Pourquoi tient-elle à venir ? _ Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que madame Malefoy apparait en haut des escaliers. Elle a beau avoir une mine sombre et des cernes de fatigues, elle reste belle. D'une beauté froide malheureusement. J'attends sans faire un seul geste qu'elle descende les escaliers et garde la tête haute pour tenter de la convaincre que je suis bien Anisa Asher. A aucun moment je ne baisse les yeux, pas même lorsqu'elle vient se placer devant moi et me signifie de la suivre.

Bien entendu, je l'a suis et finie dans le salon des Malefoy que je n'ai vu que lorsque Drago m'a fait visiter. Narcissa Malefoy me signifie de m'assoir d'un geste gracieux de la main et je m'exécute presque aussitôt. _Cette femme a une de ces prestances… _Sans un mot, j'attends qu'elle ne se décide à parler en la fixant comme elle le fait, droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux ressemblent à ceux de Drago lorsqu'il est heureux, d'un magnifique bleu.

« Miss… hum… hésite-t-elle.

- Asher ? proposai-je.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le nom approprié, non.

- Anisa alors.

- Non plus. Et si vous me disiez votre vrai nom ?

- Vous le connaissez Madame.

- Non, je connais seulement votre fausse identité. Miss, sachez que si l'on peut tromper mon mari et ma sœur quand aux regards que vous lance mon fils, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai vu vos échanges de regards et j'ai vu aussi le pied de mon fils frôler votre jambe étrangement souvent. Et il en va de même pour la main qu'il a laissée trainé sur votre cuisse. Si Lucius et Bellatrix ont cru à une affaire de sexe entre la personne que vous êtes censé être, Anisa Asher, ce qui aurait pu être le cas connaissant Anisa mais ce qui ne pourrait plus être le cas pour Drago, je n'y crois pas, les regards ne trompent pas et ceux que vous lancez à mon fils comme ceux qu'il vous lance ne dupent pas. Je ne suis peut être pas la meilleure des mères mais je sais reconnaitre un regard de désir et un regard amoureux et ceux que vous vous lancez, sont un mélange des deux. Il est impossible que la flamme qui brille dans vos yeux soit celle d'Anisa et il est tout autant impossible qu'Anisa n'éveille une telle étincelle dans les yeux de mon fils. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je…

- Et ne vous avisez pas de me dire que vous êtes Anisa Asher sinon… Je ne sais pas ce que je fais mais vous regretterez d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour me sortir une telle ânerie. »

Je laisse un blanc pour réfléchir et la mère de Drago doit le sentir car elle ne dit rien tout le temps de ma réflexion. Elle se contente de me regarder droit dans les yeux comme si le simple fait de me regarder allait lui donner la réponse qu'elle attend. Comme si elle allait pouvoir lire mon nom dans mes yeux.

« Bien. En effet, je ne suis pas Anisa Asher et j'admire le fait que vous ayez réussi à me percer à jour. Non pas que je me pense parfaite dans mon rôle mais plutôt car vous êtes l'une des seule à m'avoir découvert.

- L'une des seules ?

- Je ne dirais rien là-dessus.

- Severus vous a reconnu.

- Comment ?...

- Je connais Severus depuis très longtemps. C'est un très bon ami.

- Hum…

- N'ayez crainte, je ne compte pas vous dénoncer. Je n'en parlerais ni à mon mari, ni au Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Ni à Drago.

- Ni à Drago. A personne, je vous le jure.

- Je vous fais confiance. Mon nom est Marie Simon. J'étudie à Poudlard depuis cette année.

- Vous êtes la jeune femme qui vit dans les mêmes appartements que Severus.

- En effet. Votre mari vous l'a rapporté ?

- Effectivement. Il s'est interrogé sur votre cas durant toute la soirée et sûrement même la nuit mais j'ai tenté de le rassurer comme j'ai pu et j'ai envoyé une lettre à Drago et une à Severus. Miss Simon, je n'ai jamais vu une telle flamme dans les yeux de mon fils. Vous pourriez le faire se retourner contre le Lord lui-même si vous le lui demandiez. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas lui faire de mal, de faire attention à lui. Il est mon fils unique et je peux être votre amie si vous ne lui faites aucun mal mais je peux devenir votre pire ennemie si vous lui en faites.

- Alors nous serons amies, je l'espère. Je ne tiens qu'au bonheur de Drago et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Si jamais quelqu'un lui nuit, je deviendrais sa pire ennemie, je hanterais chacun de ses rêves. Quoi qu'il arrive, Drago n'aura rien à craindre de moi, je suis son alliée.

- Quoi qu'il arrive ? répète-t-elle.

- Quoi qu'il arrive », dis-je sur le ton d'une promesse.

Narcissa Malefoy hoche la tête et se lève. Je fais de même et reste face à elle en attendant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose.

« Je suis persuadée que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Vos yeux me le disent et les gens qui vous font confiance aussi. Nous serons amenés à nous revoir d'ici quelques temps. En attendant, je compte sur votre silence comme vous pouvez comptez sur le mien.

- Bien sur. A bientôt madame Malefoy. »

Je la regarde un instant sortir de la pièce d'une démarche noble, aristocratique, la tête haute puis pars à mon tour hors du manoir sans me douter que je suis, moi aussi, observée par la maitresse de maison. Tranquillement, je pars me cacher dans un petit endroit sur le côté du chemin et transplane à l'adresse où je voulais aller en premier lieu. Je vérifie que personne ne soit près de la maison, active ma bague d'invisibilité et fais le tour de la maison. J'entre sans un bruit par la porte de derrière et cherche la chambre de mon ami, de Thomas. Après une vingtaine de minutes, je finis par la trouver et entre discrètement. Il n'est pas dedans et je devine qu'il se trouve dans la cuisine avec un de ses parents puisque j'entends des bruits de conversation. Tranquillement, je m'assois sur le lit pour l'attendre puis je finis par m'allonger totalement.

J'attends là une bonne demi-heure en regardant la chambre, en l'inspectant. Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, elle est bleue avec des meubles en bois et des photos d'amis ou de parents moldus ou non, animées ou non. Derrière la porte, il y a un manteau accroché cachant à moitié un poster de ce qui doit être une équipe de Quidditch. Sur le mur accolé à la porte, se trouve une penderie ouverte plus ou moins rangée suivant les niveaux tandis que le mur qui fait face à la porte n'a rien de spécial si ce n'est une fenêtre dont les rideaux bordeaux sont fermés. Tout à gauche, se trouve un grand lit double collé contre le mur et n'offrant qu'une entrée puis sur le mur de gauche par rapport à la porte, se trouve un beau bureau en bois avec des parchemins, des livres et surtout, des photos. Le sol est fait d'une moquette bleue foncée magnifique mais légèrement usée par le temps. A côté du lit, se trouve une petite table de chevet avec une lampe. La pièce n'est pas très grande, du moins, elle est beaucoup plus petite que la chambre de Drago, mais est plutôt chaleureuse grâce aux affaires trainant un peu de partout. Alors que je laisse mes yeux vagabonder dans la pièce, j'aperçois un livre ouvert sur le sol. Il s'agit d'un livre de Quidditch. Thomas semble avoir envie de rejouer mais la guerre l'en empêche. Je vois même, à côté de son bureau, son balai au manche bien entretenu et je devine qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à en prendre soin en attendant la fin de la guerre. Cette vision me fait de la peine mais je sais qu'il reste six mois à endurer avant d'être enfin tranquille.

Soudain, alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends la poignée de la porte bouger et je relève la tête pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de Thomas avant de désactiver mon invisibilité. En effet, Thomas entre tête baissé et referme la porte sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers son lit. Je désactive mon invisibilité et attends. Je le regarde fouiller son armoire un instant puis commencer à marcher pour aller s'assoir à son bureau avant de stopper son geste et de relever sa tête vers moi. Il affiche une expression stupéfaite, il est plus que surprit mais je devine qu'il est ravi de me voir alors je lui adresse un énorme sourire et il me le rend avant de courir vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras.

Nous roulons sur le lit et nous enlaçons un long moment avant que l'un de nous ose enfin prendre la parole.

« Merlin, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir Marie… Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et je ne pouvais même pas t'envoyer de lettre.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Thomas, énormément. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. La preuve, je suis ici.

- Oui… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ? Depuis quand t'habilles-tu de manière si… osé ? Et en noir et blanc seulement. Et je ne parle même pas du maquillage.

- Ah oui, ça. J'avais oublié…J'ai du prendre du Polynectar pour ne rien craindre et du coup… Bah il fallait que j'adopte l'apparence et le maquillage du personnage. Bref, peu importe. Racontes-moi tes derniers mois ! »

A peine ai-je demandé qu'il commence à me raconter ses derniers mois avec enthousiasme. Ce qui est bien dans nos conversations, c'est qu'il ne se contente pas de me dire que tout va bien si ça n'est pas le cas, il me raconte tout, que ça aille ou non. Notre relation a vraiment évolué depuis un certain temps et je suis bien heureuse d'avoir un ami comme lui. Nous parlons un long moment, très long puis ses parents rentrent et je me lève pour partir mais il me dit :

« Tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Thomas, je ne peux pas. La femme dont j'ai emprunté l'apparence est en ce moment même dans les toilettes d'un bar et si je reste ici, son absence va être suspecte alors il faut vite que j'aille la libérer en lui jetant un sort pour qu'elle ait certains souvenirs de ces deux derniers jours. J'ai déjà pris beaucoup de risques et j'ai manqué de me faire tuer par Rogue et Drago, alors… Et puis, il y a une différence entre prendre des risques mesurés et être suicidaire. En revanche… Peut être pourrais-tu venir avec moi. Il y a assez de place là où je suis, un de plus un de moins, c'est la même chose. C'est à toi de décider.

- Je vais prévenir ma mère, attends moi ici. »

Je souris devant son enthousiasme et m'assois sur le lit pour l'attendre. Je sais qu'il ne va pas laisser le choix à sa mère, qu'il va la rassurer mais qu'il viendra tout de même. Au bout d'un moment, je vois la porte s'ouvrir et entends bien avant des pas venir vers moi. Thomas n'est pas seul. Dois-je me cacher ? Doucement, la porte s'ouvre sur Thomas suivit d'une femme de taille moyenne brune avec de magnifiques yeux verts et bleus et la peau mat. Je reconnais vite la mère à Thomas et me lève d'un bond du lit de Thomas.

« Maman, je te présente Marie Simon, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Marie, voici ma mère. »

Poliment, je m'avance et tends ma main vers la mère de Thomas qui la serre avec une douceur infinie. Elle affiche un petit sourire, elle a peur pour son fils.

« Oui, je me souviens, répond-elle. Tu m'en as souvent parlé. Je m'appelle Annabelle Thomson, enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance mademoiselle.

- De même. Thomas vous a tout expliqué je suppose.

- En effet. J'avoue être un peu réticente mais Thomas ne me laisse pas le choix alors… Tout ce que je veux s'avoir c'est si vous serez en sécurité. Je ne veux pas que mon fils court un danger quel qu'il soit.

- De nos jours, Madame Thomson, tout le monde court un danger. Là où nous serons, il y a peu de chance pour que nous soyons découverts. Cela fait des mois que je suis là-bas, je fais preuve de la plus grande discrétion. Je vous assure que nous ne prendrons aucuns risques et au moindre problème, bien que je doute que nous en ayons, nous avons de nombreuses solutions pour nous échapper. Nous pouvons transplaner à différents endroits, je peux demander de l'aide à de nombreuses personnes et nous pouvons nous cacher grâce à ma bague d'invisibilité. Alors je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre danger. L'endroit dans lequel nous serrons a été ensorcelé par des personnes très puissantes. Je doute que quiconque puisse détruire les protections.

- Bien, alors je crois que je ne peux rien faire pour m'opposer au départ de Thomas. Ramenez-le-moi vite tout de même.

- Bien entendu. Avant de partir, avec votre permission, j'aimerais apposer des sortilèges de protection autour de votre maison, on est jamais trop prudent et je la trouve trop peu protégée.

- Entendu, faites ce qu'il faut. Si cela peut vous rassurer. »

Je hoche la tête et commence à partir vers la porte pour sortir de la maison lorsque je suis retenue. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de Thomas et me retourne en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? me demande-t-il.

- Non, les sorts que je compte utiliser ne sont pas habituels et peu connus, c'est ce qui les rend plus fiable d'ailleurs. Je doute que tu les connaisses. »

Je lui souris puis sors de la maison après avoir activé ma bague d'invisibilité. Dehors, je jette de nombreux sortilèges. Tout d'abord, je vérifie qu'il n'y est aucun intrus, puis que personne n'ait essayé de pénétrer dans la maison et enfin, je lance de nombreux sorts de protection. Après vingt bonnes minutes, je rentre dans la maison et désactive ma bague puis je dis :

« Tout est bon. Nous pouvons partir. »

Durant le temps que j'ai pris pour appliquer les sorts de protections, Thomas en a profiter pour faire sa valise en parlant à sa mère. Tout deux se disent au revoir puis je tends la bague d'invisibilité à Thomas, qui l'active, je bois un peu de Polynectar et nous fait transplaner. Nous arrivons non loin du bar et je marche d'une allure sûre de moi jusqu'au bar. Là-bas, je m'installe et commande une boisson alcoolisée pour faire semblant puis finis par aller aux toilettes. Je sors le corps que j'ai caché quelques jours plutôt puis, grâce à certains sortilèges, lui donne des souvenirs des jours que j'ai passé à sa place. Ceux-ci ne sont pas forcément vrais mais devraient suffire. Après ça, je sors de la cabine et attends qu'elle sorte des toilettes en me cachant dans une autre cabine. Une fois seule, j'appelle Thomas et constate avec joie qu'il est là, lui aussi.

« Attends-moi dans la petite ruelle dans laquelle nous sommes arrivés tout à l'heure. Sois discret, très discret.

- Que vas-tu faire ? me demande-t-il.

- Sortir incognito mais cela va me prendre quelques minutes. »

Il hoche la tête puis attends que quelqu'un entre dans les toilettes pour en sortir sans attirer l'attention. A mon tour, je réfléchis à une solution et décide de sortir comme je suis. Au moindre problème, je pourrais toujours transplaner ou me transformer en animagi. _Il faut seulement que je retire la tonne ne maquillage que j'ai sur le visage. J'ai mes habits puisque je les ai repris à l'autre et je lui ai rendu les siens. Il faut maintenant que je sois discrète. _Je prends ma respiration puis sors discrètement des toilettes. Sans attirer l'attention, je sors du bar stressée comme jamais. Une fois dehors, je me rue presque dans la ruelle et tends mon bras. Thomas, toujours invisible, l'attrape et je transplane immédiatement non loin du château.

Nous sommes sur le bord de la forêt, près du lac. Je fais signe à Thomas de désactiver la bague et il s'exécute.

« Maintenant, je vais me transformer en animagi. Il va falloir que tu continu à être le plus discret possible. Normalement, je devrais entendre ou sentir la moindre présence non loin de nous mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Si je me mets à courir, cours-moi après. Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas aller trop vite. Et si jamais tu me perds de vu, va jusqu'au parc, près du grand arbre devant lequel j'ai toujours aimé aller me poser pour lire un peu ou réfléchir. Tu vois duquel je parle ?

- Oui.

- Alors il faut me retrouver là-bas. Si je n'y suis pas, attends-moi.

- Bien. »

Je hoche la tête et il réactive la bague pendant que je me transforme. Nous marchons discrètement jusqu'à l'arbre, les oreilles aux aguets. Puis là-bas, je vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours et reprends ma forme normale avant de nous faire monter tout aussi vite dans ma maisonnette.

C'est seulement à l'intérieur que je m'autorise à souffler un coup. Les animaux se ruent sur moi puis viennent voir Thomas. Celui-ci est stupéfait. Il me rend ma bague et je lui fais visiter en lui expliquant un peu la raison de cette maisonnette et son histoire. Nous passons un moment à parler puis je prends mon carnet et écris un mot à Severus et un à Drago pour les rassurer. Finalement, nous allons nous coucher aux alentours de minuit et nous endormons après une brève conversation.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant Thomas. Je le regarde un instant puis sors de la pièce pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Pendant que je prépare à manger, je m'amuse à lancer des bouts de pancakes en l'air pour que Vanille les rattrape. Ma chouette vole de part en part de la pièce et attrape chacun des bouts de nourriture que je lui lance. Je suis enchantée de la voir faire et ris doucement. Cette chouette est vraiment belle et intelligente. Elle m'amuse beaucoup et le temps passe plus vite grâce à elle, tout comme avec Prince, Black, Kovu ou Berlioz.

Je suis tellement absorbée à l'observation de Vanille que je n'entends même pas Thomas arriver. Doucement, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et se cale contre le mur en attendant que je finisse de préparer à manger. Durant ce temps-là, nous discutons tranquillement. Ensuite, nous allons nous assoir à la salle à manger et déjeunons en continuant à parler. Durant tout ce temps, les animaux restent autour de nous mais seul Kovu reste loin de Thomas et le regarde en coin d'un air mauvais. Cela me fit rire, il est bien comme Drago, méfiant. _Je suis sûre qu'il surveille Thomas pour Drago, sans que Drago ne lui ai demandé mais plutôt par loyauté._ Pour le rassurer, je lui souris en hochant la tête et constate qu'il se détend un peu.

Après plus d'une heure, Thomas se lève et me regarde avant de me demander :

« Dis-moi, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta cuisine ?

- Bien sur, fais comme chez toi, je vais aller prendre mon bain. »

Il hoche la tête puis disparait dans la cuisine tandis que je pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'y reste durant trois bons quarts d'heure, profitant de la sensation de l'eau chaude dégoulinant sur mes membres. Je me laisse aller et laisse les souvenirs de Drago m'assaillir. Je souris seule dans ma douche en repensant à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes et à la tendresse de ses mains. J'aime Drago de ton mon cœur, c'est un fait. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant que cela. J'aime aussi Severus mais d'une autre façon. Je l'aime d'un amour fraternel. J'aime Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Blaise et Thomas d'un amour amical. Ils me manquent, tous. Je n'ai qu'une envie, les revoir et ne plus les quitter. Je veux les serrer dans mes bras sans avoir à me cacher. Je veux parler avec chacun d'eux, apprendre à les connaitre encore mieux que je ne les connais déjà. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois prendre aucun risque. Ni pour eux, ni pour moi. Je soupire et sors de ma douche découvrant une salle de bain embrumée par la chaleur de la douche. D'un coup de baguette, je nettoie la vitre de la salle de bain et me sèche puis m'habille et sors de la salle de bain fin prête. Au même moment, Thomas sort de la cuisine avec des assiettes pleines de nourritures. Je viens l'aider et nous nous mettons rapidement à table en parlant tranquillement.

« Thomas, c'est exquis, merci d'avoir préparé le repas.

- De rien, c'était la moindre des choses, me répond-il.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

- Mon père. C'était un chef cuisinier reconnu dans le monde moldu.

- Oh… Et ta mère ?

- Elle travaillait au ministère avant que celui-ci ne soit prit par tu-sais-qui et ses sbires.

- Hum… Alors maintenant elle reste chez toi ?

- Oui, elle s'ennuie beaucoup. Elle essaye de faire le moins de magie possible pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur notre maison. Si les Mangemorts sentaient une trace de magie, il pourrait venir alors voilà…

- C'est intelligent. Je crois que j'aurais beaucoup de mal de me passer de la magie maintenant.

- Oh tu sais, ça n'est pas facile de m'en passer mais nous n'avons pas le choix il me semble. Mon père est mort ils y a quelques années de cela. Il a été tué par un Mangemort dont je ne connais pas l'identité. Ce jour-là, il était seulement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il est mort quelques jours après mon anniversaire. La chaine que je t'ai offerte à ton anniversaire, la plaque militaire, il me l'avait offert à cette occasion.

- Oh… Tu sais, si un jour tu souhaite la récupérer, je comprendrais très bien.

- Non, je te l'ai offerte pour que tu te rappelle que tu comptes énormément pour moi et que je serais toujours là pour toi.

- C'est gentil Thomas, je serais toujours là pour toi moi aussi. »

En le sentant si triste à cause des souvenirs, je m'approche de lui et m'assois à côté de lui puis l'enlace doucement. Je le sens alors, pour la première fois, se lâcher totalement et se laisser aller contre moi. Ses yeux sont humides et il tente de le cacher mais il est fort et aucune larmes ne coule sur ses joues. _Il a besoin de les laisser couler mais ne veut pas paraitre faible. Je le comprends aisément mais il faut qu'il laisse tout cela sortir. _

« Thomas, laisse tes larmes sortir si cela peut te faire du bien. Tu sais que je n'irai pas le répéter et je ne te jugerai pas. Tu es fort, tu me l'as déjà assez prouvé mais il faut, des fois, laisser tes sentiments sortir, même les mauvais. Si tu es triste, laisse-toi aller, ce n'est que comme ça que tu parviendras à aller mieux. Un jour, quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup m'a dit que ressentir des sentiments comme la peur ou la tristesse était humain et il avait plus que raison. Ai confiance en moi Thomas et laisse-toi aller ».

Doucement, je le vois relever ses yeux humides vers moi et laisser une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il me regarde avec un pauvre sourire et replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles puis caresse doucement ma joue avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue faisant grogner Kovu. _Là, je comprends, de là où il est, on pourrait croire que Thomas m'embrasse. _Cette fois, c'est Thomas qui me serre dans ses bras. Il me remercie puis nous nous remettons à manger.

Peu à peu, le temps passe, les journées aussi. Cela fait deux semaines que Thomas est là, chez moi. Nous avons regardé des films et parlé pour la plupart du temps mais il m'a aussi apprit à cuisiner un peu mieux de manière moldu, sans magie. Nos liens se sont resserrés, j'ai confiance en lui comme jamais. Nous avons pu parler et nous sommes énormément rapprochés. Nous avons passé de nombreux bons moments, non, merveilleux moments mais maintenant, il faut que Thomas reparte.

Cette fois-ci, il connait le plan. Nous marchons jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard puis là-bas, il active la bague d'invisibilité tandis que je me métamorphose en chien-loup. Tranquillement, je rentre dans le même bar que l'autre fois et Thomas me suit le plus discrètement possible. Je circule entre les tables pour trouver le bonne personne puis enfin, trouve. Je suis l'homme jusqu'aux toilettes et ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je lui lance un stupéfix et prends un de ses cheveux pour le mettre dans le Polynectar que je donne à Thomas. Une fois qu'il l'a bu et qu'il a revêtit les vêtements de l'homme, je le cache dans le même endroit que celui où j'avais caché la femme. Après ça, nous sortons tout deux du bar. Je le suis métamorphosé en chien-loup tandis qu'il fait semblant de me chasser. Nous marchons jusque dans une ruelle où nous transplanons. Il nous faut quelques minutes pour parcourir la distance qui nous sépare de chez lui puisque nous n'avons pas transplané juste à côté. Enfin chez lui, nous soufflons.

« Thomas ! s'écrit la mère de l'interpellé. Tu es enfin rentré. Allez-y, entrez tout les deux. »

Elle s'efface et nous laisse entrer dans la demeure. Nous l'avions prévenu de notre arrivée et rassuré grâce à la poste moldu qui n'est pas surveillée par les Mangemorts.

Je reste toute l'après-midi avec Thomas et sa mère puis le soir venant, je transplane à nouveau après leur avoir dit au revoir et retourne dans le bar. Je prends une consommation puis deux et pars aux toilettes. Là-bas, je rends ses vêtements et sa mobilité à l'homme mais pas ses souvenirs. _J'ai vraiment choisi la bonne personne. _L'homme est bourré, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure alors il titube jusqu'à la sortie tandis que je le regarde invisible à ses yeux grâce à ma bague.

Après ça, regagner ma maison n'est pas bien difficile et j'y suis en une demi-heure, le temps de me dégourdir un peu les pattes en veillant à être bien métamorphosée en chien-loup pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le temps passe et je ne sais même plus quel jour nous sommes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il fait froid dehors et qu'il neige. Tout le parc est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige mais même celle-ci ne semble plus si blanche qu'avant. Le temps est sombre, tout comme la guerre. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de personne depuis plusieurs jours. Drago et Severus ne me répondent plus. Je passe mon temps à lire, à faire des potions, à apprendre, à tester de nouveaux sortilèges, à m'exercer dans différentes matières,… Je n'ai plus la notion du temps, j'ai du mal à distinguer le jour de la nuit. Je ne dors que très peu, j'ai peur pour mes amis. Seuls mes animaux m'aident à survivre, sans eux, je serais une vraie loque. Un jour, alors que je suis allongée sur le canapé en caressant Vanille et en réfléchissant à mes potions, j'entends un bruit sur le seuil de ma porte. D'un bond, je me relève et me plante devant le porte, à une distance raisonnable au cas où la personne fasse éclater la porte. Ma baguette est pointée sur la porte et j'attends que la personne ouvre la porte. Quelques petits coup discrets sont frapper puis doucement, la porte s'ouvre et je m'écris :

« Stupéf… Severus ! Drago ! Vous auriez dû me prévenir ! Par Merlin, j'aurai pu vous tuer ou vous blesser, dis-je en abaissant ma baguette avant de me reprendre. Drago, la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Réponds, dis-je fermement.

- Euh dans la grotte où je t'ai emmené pour ton anniversaire.

- Bien. Severus… Notre particularité !

- On peut échanger des images, des pensées, savoir où se trouve l'autre et des fois ce qu'il ressent. Tu peux soulager les douleurs physiques, précise-t-il sans que je ne lui aie demandé. »

Je souffle enfin et abaisse doucement ma baguette. Severus affiche un petit sourire en coin tandis que Drago semble plus ou moins déboussolé même s'il ne le montre pas.

« Tu as bien fait Marie, je vois que tu as de bons reflexes, c'est très bien. »

Eh voilà, une fin un peu moins stressante pour cette fois-ci ;) J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous êtes content de pouvoir revoir un peu Thomas. J'espère vraiment avoir quelques reviews de votre part parce que ça me booste et ça me fait plaisir. Bref, à bientôt, passez de bonnes fêtes si je ne poste pas avant. Gros bisous !


	25. Le lien

Salut à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année, pleins de merveilleuses choses à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Me revoilà pour la suite de mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis aussi en train de plancher sur une fiction qui arrivera d'ici quelques temps. Bref, je vous tiendrais au courant. En attendant, je vous dis bonne lecture ! Bisous !

Emilinette : Je te remercie tout particulièrement pout toutes tes adorables reviews ( à nouveau ). Je tenais à te le dire encore ici parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis heureuse de pouvoir parler, échanger avec toi. Tu me donne envie d'écrire plus vite et de poster plus vite, je te remercie pour tout ! Gros bisous à toi et profite bien ! )

_« Tu as bien fait Marie, je vois que tu as de bons reflexes, c'est très bien. » _

Pour toute réponse, je lui offre un sourire et viens l'étreindre puis je me tourne et embrasse doucement Drago avant de les détailler tour à tour. Drago semble plus maigre et un peu plus pâle que la dernière fois. Il ne sourit pas, reste de marbre. Je sais qu'il va me falloir un petit peu de temps pour qu'il s'en départisse mais malheureusement, ce temps, je ne l'ai pas. Ensuite, j'observe Severus. Ce dernier est bien plus maigre et plus pâle qu'avant. Son état est déplorable mais il tente de le cacher, je le vois. Il a mis d'épaisses couches de vêtements pour cacher sa maigreur mais je vois bien qu'il a maigri, je le connais assez. Il a besoin de se recharger et je compte bien l'aider même si je ne suis pas au top de ma forme. Je vais leur donner tout ce que j'ai. Parce que je les aime et qu'ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ce monde. D'un geste vague de la main, je leur propose de s'assoir. Je ne sais ce que je peux leur dire. Que dire dans ce genre de situation ? Leur demander comment ils vont serait totalement bête…

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir d'ici un moment », dis-je simplement.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Drago contracter la mâchoire, qu'a-t-il ? Je ne dis rien mais continue à les observer. Il tourne rapidement la tête vers moi avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Nous dérangeons peut être ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? Ou peut être que ce quelqu'un est déjà là ? dit sèchement Drago.

- Euh… Non, pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?

- Pour rien.

- Drago…

- Rien ça va, je demandais juste », s'exclame-t-il avec humeur en se levant pour fouiller dans ma bibliothèque.

Je regarde Severus avec un air interrogateur mais celui-ci ne semble pas en savoir plus.

_Il était déjà comme ça tout à l'heure. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes._

_Je l'espère. _

_Veux-tu que je vous laisse parler un instant tout les deux. _

_Non, nous avons déjà si peu de temps, je préfère vous avoir tout les deux vers moi. _

Pour toute réponse, Severus me sourit et porte sa tasse à ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me demande :

« Alors Marie, as-tu lu de nouvelles choses ces derniers temps, as-tu appris des choses ?

- Oh que oui ! J'ai dévoré tes livres et j'ai réussi à en trouver d'autres dans des maisons abandonnées. J'ai énormément appris et je m'entraine souvent à de nouveaux sortilèges, enchantements ou autres. Il y a tellement de choses intéressantes. J'ai l'impression d'amasser un nombre de connaissances impressionnantes. D'ailleurs, merci encore pour tous les livres que tu m'as prêté, c'est vraiment utile pour passer le temps.

- C'est long, je suppose ? demande Severus.

- Sans te mentir, oui. Mais le temps passe plus rapidement grâce aux livres, aux animaux, aux potions et à tout le reste. Dès que cette maudite guerre sera finie, je peux t'assurer que je vais bouger, beaucoup. Je ne resterais plus enfermée, je profiterais de chaque moment. Je ne supporte pas d'être cloitrée là, impuissante…

- Je le sais. Mais tu sais aussi qu'il vaut mieux que tu reste ici, pour toi, pour nous, pour tout le monde. C'est moins dangereux comme ça.

- Je le sais bien Severus. Bref, assez parlé de ça, installez-vous sur les canapés. Un thé ?

- Volontiers », répondent-ils tout les deux en s'asseyant.

D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, je fais venir les ustensiles nécessaire à la confection du thé et agite ma baguette pour le préparer et faire bouillir l'eau. En à peine quelques minutes chacun a sa tasse de thé et des biscuits sont posés sur la table. Je discerne sur le visage de Severus une sorte d'amusement face à ma manière de manier ma baguette.

_Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je parierais que tu es déjà diplômée de Poudlard depuis plusieurs années au vu de la facilité avec laquelle tu manie ta baguette. _

_Oh, je pratique tellement que ma baguette est devenue le prolongement de mon bras. Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse vivre sans magie à nouveau, à présent. _

Il esquisse un sourire en coin face à ma remarque puis nous ouvrons une conversation à voix haute pour permettre à Drago d'entendre et de participer mais il n'est pas vraiment enclin à le faire. Après un haussement d'épaules, je décide de ne plus prêter attention à Drago et sa mauvaise attitude et de reporter mon attention sur Severus.

Après deux heures, je sens Drago se décrisper un peu mais je comprends vite pourquoi lorsqu'il se lève et sort de la maisonnette. Il me suffit d'un regard vers Severus pour voir que nous pensons la même chose : je dois y aller. Je m'excuse d'un geste de la tête auprès de Severus et sors dans l'entrée qui fait aussi office de balcon. J'aperçois alors Drago, de dos, en train de regarder l'horizon, une cigarette dans la bouche. Doucement, je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras autour de lui puis pose ma tête contre son torse.

« Drago… Depuis quand ? demandai-je.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, me répond-il sèchement.

Drago… Depuis quand as-tu recommencé à fumer ?

Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Choquée par ses paroles, je m'écarte précipitamment de lui et comme il est lui aussi surprit par ma réaction, il se retourne. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, il m'a blessé mais tant pis, je ne peux lui en vouloir, c'est un Malefoy après tout et avec ce qu'il vit en ce moment… _Peut être ne devrais-je pas lui pardonner aussi facilement mais je l'aime alors… _

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça Drago…

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, réplique-t-il.

Parce que tu sais bien que tu comptes énormément pour moi, que je t'aime. De plus, je fais tout pour t'aider à arrêter cette merde qui te bousille Dray', alors ne me dis pas que ça ne me regarde pas, dis-je en élevant la voix. Je ne peux pas te laisser dire une chose pareille. »

Il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes puis porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres et se retourne, dos à moi. Immédiatement, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'attrape son bras, le retourne et lui colle une gifle. Etonné, il porte sa main à sa joue.

« Ca va mieux maintenant ? Tu as les idées en place ? Je peux savoir ce que tu as là ? Parce que je ne te reconnais pas Drago. Je ne reconnais pas l'homme à qui appartenait le manoir dans lequel je me suis immiscée il y a un mois de cela et avec qui j'ai passé tant de bons moments. N'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir, de voir que je suis toujours là, vivante et en bonne santé ? Parce que moi, le simple fait de savoir que tu l'es me rend heureuse. Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te rendre compte à quel point je t'aime ou tu croiras toujours à un jeu ? J'en ai marre Dray', je ne veux pas jouer moi, je ne joue pas, j'ai mal que tu réagisses comme ça. Un jour, tu devras comprendre que tes paroles ont des répercutions et qu'elles peuvent causer beaucoup de mal… Réfléchis à ça, médite. Tu as l'air d'en avoir grand besoin. »

Sur ce, je le plante là et rentre dans la maison en faisant signe à Severus que je ne souhaite pas parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le message passe, car il change immédiatement de sujet et parvient à me faire oublier la dispute, du moins, un petit peu. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Drago qui, sans m'adresser un seul regard, vient s'assoir sur le canapé et reste muet. Il se contente de regarder la cheminée sans rien dire.

_Marie ? _

_Il me soule… _

_Tu devrais l'emmener un peu dans ton monde pour que vous parliez et mettiez tout ça au clair sans perdre de temps. _

_Mais… Et toi ? J'ai envie de te voir un peu Sev… _

_Je sais bien, mais je te promets que je reviendrais bientôt et nous passerons plus de temps ensemble. Je devais partir de toute façon. Nous fêterons Noël la prochaine fois, d'accord ? _

_D'accord. Merci Sev_

Il hoche la tête et se lève. Drago commence à se lever lui aussi mais Severus lui fait signe de ne pas bouger et bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord, il obéit tout de même. Severus vient me serrer dans ses bras et je m'y blottis un instant. Ses bras me rendent confiante. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver lorsqu'il est là. Il me glisse quelques mots d'encouragements dans l'oreille puis me laisse. Lorsque la porte se referme sur lui, je vois Drago se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? demandai-je.

- Je m'en vais, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

- Oh non, tu ne t'en vas pas. J'ai des choses à te dire et Severus t'a demandé de rester là.

- Eh bien moi je n'ai rien à te dire et ce n'est pas mon parrain qui va me dicter ma conduite, répond-il.

- Pourtant tu n'as rien dis tout à l'heure devant lui. Tu as peur peut être Drago ? Je croyais que les Malefoy n'avaient jamais peur ? »

Je sais que je pars sur un terrain glissant, qu'il va s'énerver mais c'est exactement ce que je cherche. Je veux qu'il éclate et qu'il laisse sortir sa colère.

« Alors, Drago, tu ne dis plus rien lorsque papa n'est plus là pour faire peur aux autres ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être impuissant ? D'avoir peur mais de ne pas faire peur ?

- Tais-toi ! siffle-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Lâche ! Tu fuis sans même te battre ! Alors quoi, tes pouvoirs ne sont qu'un mythe, tu n'es rien en fait ? C'est papa qui tire les ficelles et comme il n'est pas là, tu fuis, puisque tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ! Lâche ! Tu es comme ton père ! Un lâche, un vendu, un faible. Petit Drago chéri a besoin de papa pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire ? Peut être devrais-je appeler papa et ses amis mangemorts ? Tu n'es même pas capable de te battre contre quelqu'un qui ne pratique la magie depuis qu'une peu plus d'un an ? Faible ! Lâche !... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire plus que je me retrouve projetée contre le mur. Je sens immédiatement sa baguette sous mon cou et sa main tient fermement mon poignée tandis que ma poitrine touche la sienne. Ses yeux sont si proches des miens que je peux y lire une haine profonde qui me tord les entrailles. Je peux discerner chaque trait de son beau visage. Ils sont tous déformés par la haine. Ses lèvres sont pincées signe de sa colère et ses cheveux lui tombent sur le visage. Sans prêter attention à tous les indices qui me disent que je ferais mieux de ne pas bouger, je place ma main libre derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse avec amour. Il ne sent pas le transplanage mais je sais que j'ai réussis. Lorsque nous atterrissons dans l'autre monde, mon monde de base, Drago me repousse aussi loin que possible si bien que ma tête tape l'angle de ma commode.

Bien que la douleur soit assez importante, je me relève et fais face à Drago. Il est toujours en colère. En deux enjambées, il me rejoint et m'attrape fermement par le bras.

« Ramène-moi là-bas, grogne-t-il menaçant.

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Non ? Non ? Tu en es certaine ?

- Oui. Totalement.

- Espèce de…

- De quoi Drago ? Vas-y, dis-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ses yeux orageux sont plantés dans les miens mais il ne dit plus rien, plus un mot. D'un seul coup, il me lâche et s'éloigne de moi. Il allume rapidement une cigarette et en tire une grande bouffée. Je sors immédiatement ma baguette et éteins sa cigarette. Enervé, il me lance un regard noir avant de la rallumer. Le manège dure trois fois jusqu'à ce que je ne m'approche et tente de lui retirer sa cigarette de la bouche. Dans un mouvement brusque, il essaye de m'en empêcher et ne parvient qu'à me faire une énorme brûlure. Je crie sous la douleur et m'écarte brutalement de lui. Mon regard est planté dans le sien mais ne lui laisse voir que la crainte que j'ai. Lui, semble avoir perdu un peu de sa colère. Hésitant, il fait un pas en avant et j'en fais un en arrière. Mon regard est maintenant colérique, les rôles sont inversés. Je ne veux plus lui parler. Je me retourne et fais quelques pas pour sortir de la pièce, ce qui me fait manquer son sourire en coin. Mais deux bras m'entourent et me tirent en arrière.

« Lâche-moi ! ordonai-je.

- Rêves, tu es à moi maintenant, il ne fallait pas me chercher sale vipère », dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Bien que ce surnom me fasse rire, je n'en montre rien et continu à lutter doucement contre ses bras qui me tiennent serré contre son torse, dos à lui.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de lutter alors laisse toi faire ! me dit-il cette fois totalement amusé.

- Non, laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy !

- Ah la la, tu es vraiment marrante. Allez viens là et laisse ton sale honneur de Gryffondor de côté.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon côté Serpentard qui ressort ?

- Ca n'est pas le genre de la maison.

- Menteur. »

Amusé, il me tire brusquement et nous fait tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Je me retourne et tape doucement son torse avant qu'il prenne ma main dans la sienne pour s'inquiéter de ma blessure. D'un geste, je lance un accio flacon et une potion vient dans ma main.

« Je n'avais plus de place dans mes placards alors j'ai mis le reste ici, répondis à son regard interrogatif. Et puis, je me suis dis que ça pouvait servir…

- Tu as bien fais. Donne-moi ça. »

Il me prend le flacon des mains et en verse quelques gouttes sur ma tête. En effet, la chute de tout à l'heure ma ouverte la tête mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

« Ca aurait fini par se refermer de toute façon, tu sais bien que j'ai des gènes de vampires.

- Peu importe. Je… Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je. Je suis désolée de ton attitude et d'avoir été obligé de dire des choses que je ne pensais pas pour avoir ton attention. Mieux vaut que nous en reparlions plus tard, je suis encore trop énervée pour ça.

- Oh… Je connais le moyen de te détendre. »

En disant cela, il affiche un sourire et un regard qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi. Je constate que j'ai raison lorsqu'il se met à me chatouiller vivement. Puis, il s'arrête d'un seul coup et me fixe dans les yeux. Son regard est toujours aussi beau et ses yeux sont un peu plus bleus qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il s'approche doucement et m'embrasse avec amour. Son baiser me revigore et je passe mes mains dans ses doux et soyeux cheveux en retenant un gémissement lorsqu'il se met à me mordiller la lèvre. Lorsque le baiser prend fin, je m'écarte légèrement pour pouvoir distinguer ses yeux.

« Si tu avais si faim que ça, il fallait me le dire, je t'aurais nourri, rigolai-je.

- Mais cette faim là ne se nourrit pas comme tu le penses. J'avais faim de toi, Marie. »

Sa réplique me clou le bec et je le vois sourire lorsqu'il le constate. Par bonheur, il a l'intelligence de ne rien dire et il ponctue alors sa phrase d'un baiser fiévreux. Je glisse doucement une main sur son torse et laisse l'autre dans ses cheveux que j'aime tant tandis qu'il me pose une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur le bas de mon dos. Lentement, il me fait basculer sur le dos et passe au-dessus de moi en continuant à m'embrasser avec douceur. La main qui était jusqu'à présent dans mon dos lui sert maintenant d'appui sur le lit tandis que la mienne se balade sur son torse. Nos lèvres se séparent mais nous restons proches. Mes yeux fixent les siens, je suis envoutée. Il baisse alors la tête pour parcourir mon cou de doux baisers qui me font frissonner de plaisir. Ma main agrippe alors un peu plus ses cheveux et je ferme les yeux pour profiter. Lorsque ses lèvres quittent mon cou, je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je suis dans un autre monde, dans ma bulle. Je suis dans un lieu qui n'appartient qu'à nous deux et je ne veux pas partir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres viennent chercher les miennes comme s'il ne voulait plus les quitter et je réponds immédiatement à son baiser passionné. Je m'amuse avec ses lèvres, en les mordillant doucement et en jouant avec. Petit à petit, mes lèvres glissent le long de sa mâchoire. Je m'amuse à le faire languir et je sens que cela marche. Je m'approche de ses lèvres sans jamais les embrasser, je me contente d'aller sur le coin de celles-ci en attendant qu'il craque. Lentement, je bascule et prends le dessus tout en continuant mes baisers. Je m'amuse durant deux minutes à essayer de le faire craquer en baisant l'arrête de son menton. En même temps, je passe doucement une main sous sa chemise et caresse son torse musculeux. Après à peine une minute, il me retourne vivement pour prendre le dessus et m'embrasse fiévreusement puis il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille et me chuchote :

« Tu me payeras le fait de jouer avec moi comme ça, parole de Malefoy »

Dans ses yeux, luit une lueur amusée et joueuse qui semble être en parfait accord avec celle qui scintille dans mes yeux. Doucement, il me mordille les lèvres puis m'embrasse en passant une main sous mon pull. Je sursaute surprise de son audace mais ne dis rien et le laisse faire. A mon tour, je déboutonne sa chemise puis passe doucement les lèvres sur son torse, découvrant un peu plus chaque parcelle de celui-ci. Ses pectoraux se sont un peu plus dessinés qu'il y a quelques mois, qu'avant la guerre.

« J'espère que la vue te plait, ma chère », lance-t-il amusé tandis que je scrute son torse.

Durant un instant, je fixe son torse puis détaille chacun des traits de son visage en allant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus à ses beaux cheveux d'un blond parfait. Puis, je le fixe, droit dans les yeux et déclare :

« Oui, la vue est magnifique, je crois que j'ai atteint le paradis. »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il m'embrasse aussitôt. Je suis comblée de bonheur.

« Oh non, tu n'es pas encore au paradis, mais peut être qu'un jour…

- Peut être qu'un jour ?...

- Je t'y emmènerais, termine-t-il.

- Et… Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je timidement.

Durant un instant, aucun mot n'est prononcé. Drago a stoppé ses gestes et ne bouge plus. Il se contente de me fixer droit dans les yeux sûrement pour savoir si je suis sérieuse. Malgré la puissance de son regard, je ne flanche pas et garde mes yeux plantés dans les siens.

« Tu es sûre que ?...

- Drago, je t'aime et je sais que tu attends depuis longtemps ce jour. Je sais que tu en as envie et…

- Mais je t'aime aussi et je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

- Dray', laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Je disais donc, que je t'aime et que tu en as envie et pour ne pas te le cacher, j'en ai envie aussi, déclarai-je.

- Es-tu sûre que tu es prête ?

- Oui. Je ne regretterais rien tant que je le fais avec toi. Dray', la guerre est présente de partout. Je pourrais te perdre à chaque seconde, et vise versa. J'en ai envie… Je t'aime tellement. »

A peine ai-je finis ma phrase qu'il m'embrasse. Je sais que ce baiser veut dire qu'il m'aime aussi même s'il a toujours du mal à avouer ses sentiments, je les sens, ils sont bien là.

« Tu ne mourras pas, et moi non plus. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi et même plus encore. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, tu peux en être sûre. »

Sa déclaration me met les larmes aux yeux. Il est tellement rare que Drago avoue ses sentiments. Ses yeux pétillent d'une lueur qui pourrait rendre n'importe qui heureux. Face à lui, je me sens si bien, je me sens à ma place, là où j'aurais toujours dû être. Je pose une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse avec la plus grande douceur possible. Ses caresses se font plus nombreuses mais sont tellement agréables que je manque à de nombreuses reprises de gémir. Peu à peu, nos habits tombent à terre et nous nous découvrons. Oh, je savais déjà que Drago était beau, mais je peux le confirmer. Et il est parfait à tous les niveaux…

La lueur du soleil me réveille doucement et je papillonne des yeux. Je sens la chaleur d'un corps contre moi et le souffle du être dans mes cheveux. Lentement, je relève la tête et découvre deux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu limpide. Le genre de bleus dans lequel on pourrait se noyer. Face à moi, se trouve le plus bel homme de Poudlard et sûrement de toute l'Angleterre aussi, de mon point de vue en tout cas. D'un geste lent, ses doigts viennent replacer une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Salut, murmure-t-il. Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais, répondis-je en souriant. Et toi ?

- Comme je n'ai jamais dormi. Ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi. »

Il m'embrasse et je me blottis contre lui. J'ai comme l'impression que la soirée d'hier nous a rapproché et que nous sommes maintenant plus proche que jamais.

( 3 mois plus tard )

Il fait tellement froid que je suis obligée de faire des feux de cheminée durant toute la journée. Je reste collée contre celle-ci avec un livre et passe beaucoup de temps transformée pour ne pas trop sentir le froid. Je me plonge dans mes livres, sortilèges et dans tout ce que je veux apprendre ainsi que dans une potion que je tente de concocter pour Severus, pour ne pas penser à ceux qui me manquent notamment Drago et Severus. Cela fait deux mois que Drago et mois ne nous sommes pas revu, depuis qu'il a passé un mois dans mon monde avec moi - ce qui nous a encore plus rapproché. Et pour Severus, cela fait un mois et demi car il revenu me voir et nous sommes allés fêter Noël dans mon monde. Depuis, je rassemble le plus de données possibles pour pouvoir sauver Severus de la mort. Je prépare aussi une future infiltration dans l'école de Poudlard pour pouvoir voir un peu Ginny et Blaise qui me manquent beaucoup. Heureusement, je sais que la guerre sera bientôt finie. Je suis impatiente qu'elle se finisse, c'est horrible de devoir attendre dans ma maisonnette sans pouvoir rien faire pour aider les autres. Ce soir, Drago et Severus sont sensés venir, ils devraient déjà être là d'ailleurs. Impatiente, je jette un coup d'œil à mon carnet, celui qui ne me quitte plus depuis quelque mois. Je suis surprise de découvrir qu'un mot apparait sur une page.

_Ma chère petite Marie, _

_Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que ni Drago ni moi n'allons pouvoir venir ce soir. Malheureusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de nous réquisitionner pour une réunion. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Drago aussi d'ailleurs. J'essayerai de venir te voir d'ici peu et nous pourrons peut être passer du temps ensemble si tu accepte de m'emmener un peu dans ton monde.  
>Je crois que ce doit être la première fois que je le dis à quelqu'un, mais tu me manques beaucoup. J'ai besoin de tes illusions pour remonter mon moral, j'aimerai voir ton sourire éblouir mes journées comme il le fait si bien. Plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Ton absence est dure et grâce à elle, je me rends compte que tu devenue quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie, quelqu'un dont je ne peux me passer. Tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui montre et parle de ses sentiments, je sais que tu en as conscience.<em>

_J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine entrevue,_

_S.R _

Sans que je ne m'en sois rendue compte, une larme a coulé sur ma joue. Je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir les voir et heureuse grâce aux magnifiques mots de Severus. Ses paroles m'ont ému, elles me touchent au plus profond de moi car il est, pour moi, comme un frère, un grand frère. Il est la présence masculine que je n'ai jamais eue dans ma famille. Et ces paroles, je sais qu'il ne les aurait pas dis tout le monde. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile pour Severus de dire ses sentiments et qu'il est rare qu'il les dise aux personnes qu'il aime. Alors j'attendrais de le revoir. Je suis impatiente de le revoir.

( 2 mois plus tard )

Deux mois. Voilà deux mois que j'attends la venue de Severus. J'ai pu voir Drago de temps en temps, en coup de vent mais pas Severus. Il me manque tellement… Heureusement, je parviens à m'occuper en préparant des potions, notamment celle pour le sauver, ou j'étudie la métamorphose, la défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges et aussi la botanique. Je rattrape les années que je n'ai pas pu passer à Poudlard et je prends de l'avance pour ma dernière année voir ma vie future dans ce monde, magique, comme dans l'autre, celui dans lequel j'ai toujours vécu jusqu'à peu. Mais ce que je fais le plus, c'est des recherches concernant la potion qui pourrait sauver Severus. J'ai acheté ou trouvé, dans des maisons abandonnées, beaucoup de livres qui m'ont aidé et j'ai pu expérimenter beaucoup de potions. LA potion sera d'ailleurs finie d'ici quelques temps mais en attendant, je fais attention à suivre toutes les instructions que j'ai noté et l'améliore jour après jour.

Aujourd'hui, je me lève un peu plus tard, fatiguée par la potion que j'ai mis longtemps à réaliser hier. Normalement, Severus m'a prévenu qu'il pourrait passer aujourd'hui, c'est presque sur alors je me lève et prépare à manger durant une heure. Ensuite, je pars prendre une douche et me préparer avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour finir mon repas. Aux alentours de midi, j'entre la porte s'ouvrir et je prends ma baguette, par pure sécurité, avant de passer la porte de la cuisine. Je découvre face à moi, un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs comme ses yeux dont transpire le bonheur de revoir quelqu'un cher à son cœur mais aussi une certaine fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs mois. Par mesure de sécurité, je lui pose une question qu'il est le seul à connaitre et il y répond immédiatement. J'affiche un doux sourire qui se peint aussi sur ses lèvres puis viens me blottir dans ses bras chaud. Il sent toujours les potions, leurs ingrédients et le parchemin mais il parait un peu plus maigre. Je me rends compte, que je ne l'ai pas tant étreint que ça depuis que je suis à Poudlard. D'un geste doux, il passe sa main dans mon dos pour me tenir serré contre lui et je pose à mon tour ma main et ma tête sur sa poitrine de façon à ce que les battements de son cœur me bercent au rythme des mouvements de sa main dans mon dos.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous écartons un peu et je fais signe à Severus de s'assoir tandis que je pars chercher le repas dans la cuisine.

« J'espère que le repas te plaira, je le cuisine depuis plus d'une heure et j'ai fais attention à mettre ce que tu aimes dans les bonnes quantités. »

Je lui dis depuis la cuisine avant de revenir dans le salon avec deux assiettes remplies de nourriture dans les mains. Lorsque j'arrive dans le salon, je découvre Severus assit su le canapé en train de jouer doucement avec Black et sa cape posé sur le bord du canapé. _Je confirme, il a maigrit. _

« Je vois que, comme d'habitude, tu as fait de la nourriture pour tout Poudlard, se moque-t-il gentiment.

Oh ça va, y'a beaucoup à nourrir ici…

Ne me dis pas que…

Pas de jugement s'il te plait !

Tu leur cuisine à manger ?!

Eh bien, je… Oui… Non… Enfin, un peu mais…

Ca ne va pas bien ma pauvre !... se moque-t-il.

Roh, c'est bon, hein… Je n'ai que ça à faire aussi !

Ils sont pourris gâté ces animaux…

Tais-toi et mange ! Je garde ton chien alors pas de réflexion s'il te plait, » dis-je en riant.

Severus sourit à ma remarque et se met à déguster les mets que j'ai préparés. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il semble apprécier mon repas et que j'ai tapé juste dans ses gouts.

_Tu t'es grandement amélioré en cuisine ma chère. _

_Oh, merci beaucoup Sev'. Il faut dire que j'ai eu le temps pour ça. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu vérifie les notes que j'ai faite sur tes parchemins et les améliorations que j'ai apporté sur certaines de tes potions tout comme pour d'autres. Et j'aurais aussi quelque chose de spécial à te donner. _

_Bien, je regarderai ça après le repas si tu veux bien. _

_Bien sur._

_As-tu pu apprendre de_ _nouvelles choses ? _

_Oh oui, j'ai trouvé une bibliothèque dévastée, sûrement par des Mangemorts, et j'ai récupéré les livres qui étaient toujours en état. J'ai une bibliothèque bien garnie maintenant. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi fait des améliorations sur les potions pour les animaux et les sortilèges de soins pour ceux-ci._

_Oh, bien. Aurais-tu pris goût aux potions Marie ? _

_J'ai toujours aimé je te ferais remarquer ! J'avais seulement un peu plus de difficultés mais maintenant je crois que ça va mieux aller. J'avais tellement de choses à rattraper… La potion n'est pas une science qui s'apprend d'un claquement de doigt il faut dire et je n'avais pas les bases. Tu m'as beaucoup appris. _

_La science des potions n'est pas une science facile et il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de comprendre la beauté de celle-ci._

Nous continuons à discuter un long moment puis d'un coup de baguette, je fais voler les couverts jusqu'à la cuisine puis amène mes parchemins pour lui présenter les annotations et les modifications que j'ai faite. J'épis la moindre réaction de sa part mais il reste de marbre, propre à lui-même. J'attends alors qu'il parle, qu'il me dise ce qu'il en pense.

« Hum hum… C'est pertinent. Tu sais qu'en plus de faire une bonne professeure, tu ferais une bonne chercheuse.

Merci Sev', tiens, jette un coup d'œil à ça.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Regarde. »

Je le laisse regarder un instant sans rien dire mais j'appréhende beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment il va prendre la liberté dont j'ai fait preuve. J'appréhende tellement que mes mains tremblent un peu mais je tente de le cacher. Il pourrait très bien s'énerver et je crois que je pourrais le comprendre, c'est une liberté que j'ai prise sans lui demander son accord et en sachant particulièrement sa position sur tout ceci.

« C'est très ingénieux…

Merci.

Tu as dû mettre beaucoup de temps à la mettre en place.

Effectivement, confirmai-je.

Et ça pourrait fonctionner.

Je le pense aussi. Severus, tu me dis là des choses que je sais… Tu sais très bien ce que cette potion veut dire…

Oui, en effet, mais…

Severus ! Cette potion pourrait te sauver à condition que tu la prennes à temps. Bien entendu, je ne te force à rien mais je… J'aimerais que tu ais une possibilité de t'en sortir si tu le voulais. Alors voilà, je t'ai acheté cette chevalière, dis-je en sortant l'objet de ma poche. Elle possède une sorte de réservoir dans lequel tu as assez de place pour mettre une dose de potion qui pourrait te sauver en te faisant passer pour mort durant quelques minutes. Tu auras comme ça l'entière possibilité de décider…

Marie…

Je ne te force à rien mais s'il te plait Severus, accepte juste la chevalière et la potion… Je ne te force pas à m dire que tu utiliseras tout ça. J'aurais au moins l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, de t'avoir aidé un minimum…

Marie, tu ne m'as pas seulement aidé un minimum. Tu as fait tellement plus. Tu as embelli la vie d'un homme qui ne pensait plus pouvoir rien attendre de celle-ci.

Severus…

Je ne saurais jamais te dire assez merci, te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi et à quel point tu es quelqu'un de formidable, d'exceptionnelle…

Severus, ce que tu me dis sonne bien trop comme un adieu…

Marie…

Je sais, je sais que tu ne peux rien me promettre, que tu ne sais même pas toi même quel sera ton choix mais…Je… Enfin… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase mais plante mes yeux dans les siens durant un instant avant de les baisser pour cacher la peine qui peut aisément se lire dans ceux-ci. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je sens le canapé s'affaisser et des doigts délicats attrapent ma main droite tandis que la grande main droite de Severus se place derrière mon dos. Doucement, il me tire à lui et je me laisse aller dans ses bras puissant et réconfortants qui m'apportent une chaleur humaine que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il a compris ce que je voulais lui dire. Je sais qu'il a compris à quel point je tiens à lui.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons comme ça, mais sans aucun doute, je peux dire que c'est un long moment. Ses bras autour de moi sont un réconfort. Je me sens vivre comme je ne me sentais plus depuis longtemps. Je sens le cœur de Severus battre contre ma poitrine et me concentre dessus. Je veux le sentir vivant, l'entendre respirer, penser, sentir son cœur battre, voir ses yeux éclairés,…

Après un long moment, Severus et moi nous détachons. Nous parlons encore un peu puis il me laisse en me saluant chaleureusement. Les au revoir qu'il me fait sonnent comme des adieux et cela me brise le cœur.

Finalement, le mois de mai arrive rapidement, le mois tant redouté. Le 1er mai, mon réveil sonne tôt. Je me prépare rapidement, prends toutes les affaires qu'il me faut puis sors de la maisonnette en veillant à bien tout fermer, sécuriser et donner les instructions nécessaires aux animaux. Puis j'active ma bague d'invisibilité et me rends dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je sais que ce soir, Hermione, Harry et Ron seront de retour et que la bataille éclatera vers minuit. Sachant cela, je décide de poser des protections à certains endroits car j'aimerai réellement pouvoir éviter des morts. Ensuite, je me rends à la bibliothèque, il y a là des ressources à préserver. Toujours invisible aux yeux de tous, je lance toute sorte de sortilèges, connus, ou non, de mes soins, de ceux de Severus, ou non. Je sais que la bibliothèque sera sûrement endommagée, mais cela permettra d'occuper un peu plus les mangemorts ou de protéger les livres, du moins, une partie. Par la suite, je me rends en cuisine, j'y trouve les elfes de maison devant qui je peux me montrer à découvert sans risquer d'être trahis. Je mange un peu avec eux, parle et mets en place quelques sortilèges de protection. Lorsque je repars des cuisines, il est déjà 16 heures. Je fais un tour du château avec discrétion, me remémorant de nombreux souvenirs. Puis après ça, je me rends dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour me changer.

Peu importe qu'elle me voit, à cette heure-ci, tout le monde est bien trop occupé par le retour du Trio d'Or pour s'occuper de mon retour à moi.

Rapidement, je passe un legging noir moulant ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur. Par-dessus, je mets une veste noire en cuir. J'enfile avec ça des bottines plates noires, agréables pour courir. A mon cou, j'accroche un collier qui est en réalité un récipient avec une potion de soin à l'intérieur au cas où j'ai l'occasion de soigner quelqu'un. Ensuite, je place un petit poignard emprunt de poison dans l'étui spécialement fait pour qui est dans ma botte. Je vérifie la présence de fioles de potion dans mes poches, de ma baguette puis finalement, je sors, laissant mes anciennes affaires dans les toilettes. Je me pars immédiatement vers la Grande Salle et, en chemin, je rencontre les membres de l'ordre. Je me joins à eux tandis que je reçois un regard noir de Ron qui me prend toujours pour une traitresse. Hermione, elle, m'accueille avec un grand sourire. J'entends la voix d'Harry résonner et nous entrons dans la pièce alors que les mots qu'il prononce sont exactement ceux du film. Harry est de dos, il parle alors à Severus mais je vois bien que même si Severus écoute Harry, c'est moi qu'il regarde. Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête pour lui témoigner mon soutient puis tout ce déroule rapidement. Les baguettes sont sorties, McGonagall intervient, Severus se contente de repousser les attaques sans attaquer une seule fois puis il s'en va, sous la forme d'une ombre drapée. Peu de temps après, une voix résonne, celle de Voldemort. Des élèves cris, d'autres sont pétrifiés de peurs. Ensuite, Pansy intervient pour que l'on arrête Harry mais tout se déroule comme dans le film et elle est emmenée aux cachots. _Quelle gourde cette fille ! _

Après qu'Harry ait demandé du temps à McGonagall et soit parti, je me rends à mon tour vers celle-ci et elle m'accueille par un sourire chaleureux.

« Miss Simon, comment allez-vous ?

Oh, comme en temps de guerre madame et vous ?

- Eh bien, déjà mieux maintenant que le château est libre mais globalement, ma réponse est la même que vous. Miss, je suis heureuse de vous revoir ici, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir professeur, et je suis heureuse d'être ici, très heureuse. Je vous laisse, je pense que vous avez à faire et pour ma part, il me faut encore aller faire deux ou trois choses. Bon courage professeur.

A vous aussi, dit-elle tandis que je m'éloigne. Mademoiselle Simon, faites attention à vous.

Je vous le promets, ne vous en faites pas. »

D'un signe, je la salue puis pars un peu plus loin avant de me faire de nouveau arrêter. Je tombe sur Ginny qui me saute dans les bras tant elle est heureuse de me voir puis je croise Luna, Neville,… Je me réjouie de les voir ici, sains et sauf. Ils ont tous une mine un peu terne mais restent heureux de se revoir et prêt à se battre. Nous discutons un instant puis Ginny me présente ses frères, les jumeaux Weasley.

« Voici Fred et George, mes frères. Freg, George, je vous présente Marie, elle est là depuis le début de l'année.

Enchanté Marie, me dit Fred en me faisant un baise-main.

De même, Fred ?

Exactement, tu as l'œil ou c'était du hasard ?

Un mélange des deux ? proposai-je en riant.

Ahah, je l'aime bien ton amie Ginny. J'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de pouvoir parler plus longuement après tout ça.

Oh, oui, je l'espère aussi… dis-je sans pouvoir réprimer une grimace.

Marie… grogne Ginny. Dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu sais !

Gin', je t'adore, et je te le dirais, mais pas tout de suite. Et pas la peine de la jouer à la Molly, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Tu es bien l'une des seules, rit George avant de lever les mains en l'air sous le regard noir de sa sœur.

Bref, j'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer mais, je dois y aller, à bientôt !

Mais, où cours-tu donc comme ça ? s'écrit Fred.

Vers notre survie ! » lui répondis-je à la volée en souriant.

Avant de passer les grandes portes, je capte un sourire de Fred dans ma direction et amusé de ma réplique, il me lance un petit clin d'œil qui me fait rire. Bien que j'aie envie de rester avec eux, je cours en direction du bureau du directeur. En entrant, je salue le portrait de Dumbledore.

« Monsieur.

Mademoiselle Simon, je suis heureux de vous revoir. La guerre approche à grands pas, hein ?

Non, elle est là, elle cogne à nos portes mais nous allons la repousser aussi vite qu'elle vient bientôt, il n'en sera plus question.

Je l'espère pour tous le monde. Cela ferait du bien au monde sorcier que nous connaissions un peu de paix.

Oui, à n'en pas douter. Est-il normal professeur que j'ai si peur ? Je connais toute l'histoire, je sais ce qu'il va se passer, ce que je peux changer ou non et pourtant…

Bien entendu, ta peur est naturelle. Tu as peur parce qu'il y a dans cette guerre des gens que tu aimes, que tu sais que tout peux changer. Ces gens ne sont plus que des personnages fictifs, ils sont tes amis. C'est normal.

Croyez-vous que je doive changer certaines choses ?

Si tu le souhaite, oui. N'es-tu pas ici pour ça ? N'es-tu pas venu dans ce monde dans ce but ? Fais ce qui te semble juste, ce qui te semble être le mieux et ce que tu préfère.

Je sais beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'il va se passer, mais pas tout. Je pourrais mourir sans avoir le temps de sauver assez de gens. Je pourrais me faire découvrir et de ce fait mettre en péril la vie des autres.

Tu es brave Marie, tu as peur des conséquences que tu pourrais avoir pour les autres, c'est noble. Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à faire ce que tu veux.

Et pour Severus ?

Ah Severus… Il n'est pas comme les autres hein ? C'est plus compliqué.

Oui, je veux le sauver, j'y pense depuis si longtemps… Seulement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille être sauvé.

Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu lui as mis toutes les cartes en main Marie, c'est à lui de faire ses choix maintenant.

Oui, en effet. Bref, il n'est plus temps de savoir si j'ai tout fais ou non, c'est trop tard. Je suis venue renforcer les sortilèges autour du bureau pour ne craindre aucune invasion ici. Je me doute que tout doit être déjà bien sécurisé mais… Je préfère m'en assurer. Vous permettez ?

Bien entendu. C'est très gentil de ta part. Je vois que tu t'es déjà bien préparé à te battre.

Au oui, j'ai passé mon après-midi à sécuriser des lieux et j'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais sur moi pour être prête à faire face à de nombreux cas. Je me prépare depuis longtemps, surtout pour ce qui est d'apprendre des sortilèges en tout genre et des techniques d'attaques ou de défenses. Je crois que mes pouvoirs de demi-vampire vont m'être utile et que les cours dispensés par Severus ou Drago aussi.

Oui, cela te sera surement utile, mais fait attention, ces pouvoirs peuvent te jouer de mauvais tours, tu le sais. J'ai hâte de constater tes progrès. Je serai là, partout dans le château durant la bataille.

Je m'en doute. Je pensais bien que vous ne resteriez dans votre bureau. J'ai finis, je vais vous laisser, j'entends déjà des bruits dehors, je crois que l'armée de Voldemort est là.

N'ai crainte, nous sommes tous ensemble, enfants de Poudlard.

Oui, oui, nous sommes ensemble, et je me dois d'y aller, je dois aller aider. J'aimerais tellement avoir une potion qui puisse me donner du courage sous la main, ce serait fort utile !

Surement, mais tu y arriveras tout aussi bien sans. Bon courage.

Merci, vous de même professeur. A bientôt. »

Après un hochement de la tête et une longue inspiration, je sors du bureau du directeur et descends les escaliers, la main sur la rampe, comme si je m'apprêtais à quitter Poudlard à jamais, comme si elle était fragile et qu'elle allait se casser entre mes doigts. J'ai l'impression que ma descente dure à la fois une éternité et en même temps que ça passe trop vite. Mille et une possibilités me passent par la tête. Maintenant, nous devons y aller, ce n'est plus temps de faire demi tour. Une fois en bas, je me rends dans la cour et viens me placer à la droite du professeur McGonagall. Me voyant arriver, elle m'adresse un sourire d'encouragement que je lui rends sans un mot. Je me joins aux professeurs et élèves pour lancer le sortilège de défense pour le château. Je prends le temps de regarder les gens qui m'entourent, certains mourront d'ici quelques heures, peut être quelques minutes. Puis les sorts fusent, ils tombent sur le dôme qui protège l'école sans que ça ne lui fasse rien puis doucement, je le vois faiblir, se fendre et partir en cendres. Et là haut, je vois Voldemort ordonner d'attaquer puis ses sbires obéir.

La bataille commence, c'est le début de la fin.

Je sens mon pouls pulser dans mes veines. Je ressens comme un étrange mélange d'adrénaline et de peur. C'est bizarre, c'est affreux et en même temps, c'est bon. Je me sens puissance et faible à la fois, ce sont des sentiments si opposés que je ne sais que penser. Ma main serre fort ma baguette à intervalles réguliers et mes yeux sont fixés devant moi, comme si j'allais pouvoir arrêter le temps, un instant, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. J'ai l'impression que mon pouls est incontrôlable et ma respiration est tout aussi rapide. Je souffle un coup et regarde autour de moi. C'est bon, la confiance me revient, nous sommes ensemble : enfants de Poudlard.

Tout le monde se précipite dans la bataille, des sorts de morts fusent, et certains frappent des victimes qui tombent raides mortes. Pour l'instant, je suis trop loin pour pouvoir participer à la bataille, elle commence sur le pont, elle n'est pas encore ici. Soudain, une main glisse dans la mienne, il s'agit de Ginny, son regard est triste.

« Nous sommes ensemble, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, on doit gagner.

Oui, on va y arriver. Ensemble. »

Je hoche la tête, sans sourire mais en compatissant. Sa main reste serrée dans la mienne tandis que la bataille avance vers nous. Puis soudain, un regard entre Ginny et moi, et nous nous comprenons. Nous nous lâchons la main et fonçons dans la bataille, lançant sortilèges sur sortilèges.

Dans la bataille, c'est un peu au petit bonheur la chance. Après tout, nous pouvons toujours nous recevoir un sortilège perdu. Je stabilise un bouclier autour de moi et tente d'atteindre le plus de mangemorts possible avec des sorts de magie blanche avancés. Je les assomme, les étourdis, les plonge dans le sommeil ou dans ce genre d'états qui les rend inoffensif. J'entends des cris autour de moi mais je n'ai jamais le temps de voir d'où ils viennent. Je me bats à coup de sortilèges et de temps en temps au corps à corps.

Après une demi-heure passée dans la cour à me battre sans répit, je décide de retourner dans le château pour combattre car je sais que j'y suis plus utile. Ginny y est déjà repartie. Dans la cour, il y a trop d'êtres que je ne peux pas battre seule, tel que les géants, je préfère les laisser aux soldats de pierre. Je monte en direction des tours gardées par l'ordre, je dois trouver celle des jumeaux Weasley. En même temps, je profite pour mettre hors d'état de nuire autant de Mangemorts possible. Enfin arrivée dans la tour tant recherchée, je me bats, vire plusieurs Mangemorts et me crée un chemin vers Fred aussi rapidement que possible. Lorsque je l'aperçois enfin, je suis soulagée de voir qu'il est toujours en vie et j'en soupire presque. Soudain, je le vois, celui qui va lui lancer le sort fatal et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le lancer, je crie :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Mon ton est froid, sec et puissant. Ceux qui me connaissent l'ont reconnut et ceux qui se battent contre moi sont étonnés. C'est normal, ma voix dure est surprenante et le fait que « le bien » n'utilise pas les sortilèges impardonnables, ou très peu, aussi. D'un mouvement, je suis près de Fred.

« Tout va bien ?

Oui merci, tu m'as sauvé.

Pas de quoi, à ton service ! lui lançai-je avec un sourire.

Tu te bats avec rage, tu es vraiment… douée.

Merci, toi aussi tu n'es pas mal. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi, mais je crois que nous avons à faire.

Oui, tu as raison. Tu repars ?

Non, je vais rester cinq minutes avant de repartir. »

Il hoche la tête et a à peine le temps de me souhaiter bonne chance et de le dire de faire attention que nous sommes replongés dans la bataille. Je combats ici encore un quart d'heure, je crois, il est difficile de partir en sachant que cela fait une personne en moins de ce côté à se battre ici et le fait de toujours se faire attaquer n'aide pas. Ensuite, je me rends dans une autre tour, celle où se trouvent Remus et Tonks. Je les trouve en train de se battre avec quatre mangemort tandis que deux autres arrivent. Ne m'ayant pas vu, j'en profite pour en supprimer deux. Ensuite, j'envoie valser un troisième avant de commencer un duel avec un quatrième tandis que Lupin et Tonks continuent à se battre avec les deux autres. J'envoie un sortilège mais l'homme le contre puis contre-attaque. Je me défends à coup de protego puis lance un protego maxima avant de lancer un stupéfix qui touche sa cible. En me retournant, je vois Tonks ramer face à son adversaire alors je me penche et attrape mon poignard dans ma botte. Dans un lancé contrôlé et travaillé, je le lance vers le Mangemort. Il atteint sa cible en plein dans le creux du dos et la victime se cambre avant de tomber à terre, inerte. Tonks, prête à me remercier, lève alors sa baguette vers moi et c'est seulement lorsqu'une puissante douleur à la main gauche me prend que je comprends. Je lâche un cri de souffrance et regarde ma main. Elle est couverte de sang, mon sang. Ma peau est déchirée, j'ai mal. Peu importe, il faut passer outre. Je me lance un rapide sort de soin puis ramasse mon couteau dans le dos de l'homme au sol avant de ma remettre à me battre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe durant lequel je reste ici à me battre, sans répit mais je sais que je suis épuisée. Après un long moment, je repars de la tour, il faut que je parle à nouveau au professeur Dumbledore. J'en profite pour boire une potion de soin pour ma main durant ce moment de répit. Je cours jusqu'au bureau et y entre précipitamment.

« Professeur, je dois sauver Severus. Il faut que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez pour que je puisse le sauver. Je suis sûre que vous me cachez quelque chose, dites-le moi.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit…

Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Je risque de perdre Severus, je suis prête à tout entendre. Je suis sûre que vous savez pourquoi nous arrivons à partager autant de choses, vous êtes au courant de quelque chose que je ne sais pas, vous vous êtes rendus compte de quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Dites le moi ! Je vous en prie… Je dois savoir…

Bien, comme tu veux, mais tu risque d'en vouloir à beaucoup de personne, dont moi, alors sache que si le secret a été gardé, c'est pour ton bien et car ces personnes avaient peur de te perdre. Quant à moi, je n'ai découvert la vérité 'il y a peu de temps seulement.

Je vous écoute.

Severus, n'est pas un simple professeur pour toi, ni même un simple ami. Cette connexion que vous avez, c'est quelque chose de fort. Seul un lien amoureux ou familial peut le permettre et rare sont les liens amicaux qui le laissent envisager. Cela aurait pu être votre cas, vous êtes, après tout, deux puissants sorciers mais, non. Ces liens, d'où qu'ils viennent sont rares mais très puissants et ici, il vient du sang. Marie, Severus et toi êtes frères et sœurs. Vous êtes de la même famille.

Qu-quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Si, je n'y croyais pas non plus, mais c'est la réalité. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te le dire que maintenant.

Mais..Mais comment est-ce possible ? demandai-je avant de me reprendre. Non, non, ça, vous me le direz plus tard. Je dois à présent aller le sauver, dis-je en partant avant de m'arrêter et de me retourner. Vous aviez raison, je vous en veux terriblement. »

Tadaaaa ! Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, j'ai hâte de savoir !


	26. Ne m'abandonne pas

Salut à toutes/ tous( s'il y en a ) ! Me voilà pour la suite quelque peu attendue pour certains(es) d'entre vous.

Je prends juste quelques secondes pour rendre un hommage à Alan Rickman, cet immense homme, ce personnage d'une grande classe et d'un énorme charisme. J'aurais réellement aimé rencontrer cet homme mais cette chance ne m'a pas été donnée. Malgré tout, je considère comme une chance le fait d'avoir pu le connaitre par l'écran, dans ses différents rôles ou dans ses interviews. Je tiens à le remercier pour tout ce qu'il nous a offert, ce qu'il nous a montré, appris et pour mille autres choses. Alors je dis : Merci monsieur Rickman, pour tout, merci beaucoup. Vous resterez à jamais dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit…

Voilà, j'en ai fini, j'arrête mes « blablas » tout de suite et vous laisse découvrir la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_« Mais..Mais comment est-ce possible ? demandai-je avant de me reprendre. Non, non, ça, vous me le direz plus tard. Je dois à présent aller le sauver, dis-je en partant avant de m'arrêter et de me retourner. Vous aviez raison, je vous en veux terriblement. » _

Après ces paroles, je m'en vais en courant, je dois trouver Severus. Mon frère… _Severus ! Ne meurs pas, s'il te plait, tu dois vivre ! Entends-moi, écoute-moi ! Toi et moi, notre lien, nous sommes frères et sœurs, je viens de l'apprendre ! Tu dois vivre, tu es mon frère, j'ai besoin de toi… Severus ! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas !_

_Je suis désolé, je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Et à jamais._

_Severus ! Non ! Tu dois vivre ! Entends-moi, je t'en prie, nous sommes frère et sœur ! Tu es mon frère. Tu dois être avec moi ! Qui me protégera, m'empêchera de faire toutes les bêtises et erreurs que je fais ? Qui veillera à ce que je mange bien mes repas ? Qui me disputera pour ce que je ne fais pas bien avant de me prendre dans ses bras ? A qui montrerai-je les moments que nous aurions pu passer ensemble durant notre enfance ? Je t'en prie… Je tellement besoin de toi Severus… Severus ! Sev', si tu te laisse mourir, je t'en voudrais à jamais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! _

Je passe par toutes les humeurs, toutes les façons de le faire changer d'avis mais il ne me répond déjà plus. Alors je cours, toujours plus vite, évitant les sorts qui sont lancés vers moi. Ma condition de vampire prend vite le dessus et me permets d'aller plus vite là où je veux sans me faire toucher par les sorts. Seulement, lorsque je passe dans la cours, le pied d'un géant me percute et m'envoie valser contre un mur. J'ai affreusement mal, mais je me relève et continue à courir. Le sang coule le long de mon œil gauche mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Après quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin au hangar à bateau au moment où la voix de Voldemort se fait entendre. Je vois Harry, Hermione et Ron dehors, écouter cette affreuse voix. Je reste quelques secondes comme je suis puis me précipite vers l'intérieur du hangar en poussant Ron pour passer. Mais lorsque j'y entre, Severus n'y est plus. Seul reste le rouge de son sang encore chaud, sur le sol et sa cape, un peu plus loin.

« Severus ! Severus ! Montre-toi immédiatement ! Severus, je t'en prie ! »

Je cris à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Je cris jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle. Enfin, une main s'abat doucement sur mon épaule et en me retournant, c'est le visage d'Harry que je vois. Mes yeux sont pleins de larmes qui ne coulent pas mais qui me brulent les yeux.

« Il est mort Marie. Je suis désolé.

Non, il n'est pas mort, il n'a pas le droit de me laisser, il le sait. Il ne peut pas simplement mourir, comme ça, et me laisser. Il n'a pas le droit… »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hermione vient me prendre dans ses bras mais après quelques secondes, je la repousse.

« Désolée, je ne peux pas vous retenir, vous devez y aller. Nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure, bon courage à vous trois. »

Je leur fais signe de s'en aller et après quelques secondes, c'est ce qu'ils font. Je les regarde partir avant de baisser les yeux sur la cape de Severus. Je plonge mon nez dedans, hume son parfum puis passe sa cape au dessus de mes épaules. _Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser. Mais moi, je n'ai pas le droit de laisser les autres. _

Sans plus de cérémonie, je sors du hangar, j'aurai tout le temps de le chercher ou de le pleurer plus tard, pour l'instant, on a besoin de moi. Je remonte jusqu'au château et le découvre vide de Mangemort. Doucement, je me rends jusque dans la Grande Salle pour aider à soigner les blesser. Je découvre avec bonheur que Remus, Tonks et Fred sont encore vivants. Je m'approche de Fred et lui offre un petit sourire.

« Contente de te voir encore parmi nous.

Moi aussi. Merci encore pour tout à l'heure, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est tout à fait normal », lui répondis-je.

Il m'offre un sourire amical puis d'un signe me fait comprendre qu'il doit aller voir sa famille et me laisse là. Peu de temps après, une main se pose sur mon épaule et en me retournant, je découvre Remus et Tonks.

« Marie, c'est bien ça ? me demande Remus.

Oui, c'est ça. Vous êtes Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, il me semble, non ?

Oui, je ne vous demande pas comment vous nous connaissez, je crois bien avoir entendu Dumbledore parler de vous et ici, beaucoup semblent vous connaitre.

Oui, j'étudie ici. Le professeur Dumbledore vous a raconté mon histoire, n'est-ce-pas ?

En effet, vous êtes, à ce que j'ai pu le voir, aussi intelligente et observatrice que ce que Dumbledore me l'avez dit.

Merci professeur, vos paroles me touchent, lui dis-je.

Dites-moi une chose, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit que vous connaissiez toute l'histoire, tout ce qui allait se passer et ce qu'il s'est passé, et que vous êtes là pour changer les choses qui ne vous plaisaient pas dans l'histoire. Est-ce que, Nymphadora et moi étions destinés à mourir ? Est-ce que vous venez de nous sauver de cette mort ?

Eh bien… Je crois que oui. Vous devriez, à l'instant, être étendu sur le sol… Hum, sans vie, dis-je un peu gênée. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir sans rien faire.

Je vous remercie, vous nous permettez de rester avec notre enfant, d'être avec lui et de pouvoir le voir grandir. Merci, intervint Tonks.

Et… Avez-vous sauvé d'autres personnes ? me demande Remus.

Eh bien, je crois que oui, effectivement, comme vous vous en doutez. Fred Weasley devrez aussi être mort. J'ai peut être involontairement sauvé quelques personnes mais ça, je ne le sais pas. Et j'ai… J'ai voulu… J'ai essayé de sauver Severus mais… Je suis désolée, je devrais pouvoir me contrôler mais j'ai du mal. Je sais que Severus et vous n'avez jamais été amis, je connais l'histoire qui vous liait. Mais je voulais sauver Severus, je le devais, seulement, je n'ai pas réussis… Je n'ai pas réussis à le sauver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec ça, je vais aller me rendre utile, beaucoup ont besoin d'aide ici. Au revoir.

Marie !

Oui ? demandai-je en me retournant.

Ils avaient raison lorsqu'ils disaient que vous êtes une femme forte. Cela se voit. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit.

Merci Monsieur Lupin. Excusez-moi, mais « ils » ?

Oui, le professeur Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Severus.

Ils vous ont aussi parlé de moi ?

Ils étaient en train de parler de vous avec le professeur Dumbledore lorsque je les ai surpris.

Oh, je vois. Merci, pour tout. »

Je lui adresse un petit signe puis m'en vais en direction des blessés. Je préviens Madame Pomfresh que je viens l'aider et elle n'émet pas la moindre résistance. Je me penche immédiatement vers le bras ensanglanté d'une jeune femme. Ma baguette sortie, je lui lance un sort pour refermer la plaie et sors une fiole de ma poche. Je verse quelque goute d'une potion régénérant le sang dans la bouche de la jeune femme puis une permettant d'atténuer la douleur et enfin une précipitant la fermeture de la plaie. Ensuite, je passe à un autre blessé. C'est un jeune homme qui doit être de seconde année. Je lui demande de me parler pour qu'il pense moins à sa blessure. Il me raconte des choses sur lui tandis que je soigne sa jambe qui est bien blessée. Mes mains sont pleines de sang et pourtant, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne vois que les blessés qui arrivent de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus souffrant. Je ne vois que mon devoir de les aider. Je ne pense même plus à la douleur dans ma main ou de ma tête, ni au sang qui est en train de sécher sur mon visage.

Une heure passe durant laquelle je soigne les blessés sans relâche, jusqu'à épuisement. Enfin, je vois le nombre de blessés diminuer. Après quelques temps, madame Pomfresh vient me rejoindre.

« Merci mademoiselle Simon, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide mais vous devriez aller vous reposer un instant. Vous-savez-qui va bientôt revenir et nous devrons surement combattre. Il nous faut des personnes en forme pour combattre.

Oui, vous avez raison, je vais aller me poser mais appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Bien entendu, je vous enverrai mon patronus. Allez, filez d'ici et allez vous soigner par la même occasion ! »

Je lui souris puis sors de la Grande Salle pour aller m'assoir sur les marches du hall. Une fois assisse, je bascule la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux. Puis je les rouvre et regarde le hall et tous les dégâts. Certaines marches sont endommagées, voir carrément cassées, du sang stagne sur le sol. P Comme si je voulais me protéger, je m'enroule dans la cape de Severus et attends que Voldemort et son convois arrive.

C'est une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils arrivent et je vois Harry gisant dans les bras d'Hagrid. Si je ne savais pas qu'il était vivant, je crois que je courrais vers lui. Je m'approche et viens me placer au premier rang. Je vois alors Ginny crier lorsque Voldemort annonce la mort d'Harry. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi, pour chercher la vérité dans mon regard et je me contente de répondre :

« Je suis désolée, Gin'…

Non, il ne peut pas mourir ! Tu… Tu n'as rien fait ? Mais… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se réfugie dans les bras d'Hermione. Après tout se passe rapidement, Voldemort appelle à le rejoindre et Drago va rejoindre sa mère mais avant qu'il ne parte, je retiens son bras et lui murmure :

« Ce soir, reviens, je t'attendrais sur les marches toute la nuit et plus encore. Je t'aime Drago. »

Il hoche la tête, puis s'en va. Je grimace en le voyant dans les bras de Voldemort puis le regarde partir avec ses parents tandis que Neville s'avance en boitant pour faire son discours. Je souris lorsqu'Harry saute des bras d'Hagrid pour se battre contre Voldemort. Moi-même, je pousse un cri de victoire et pars à l'attaque dans les premières. Pleine d'une vigueur nouvelle, je lance sort sur sort, immobilisant un maximum de personne pour qu'ils ne meurent pas mais qu'ils ne puissent plus faire de mal. Je sais que bientôt, tout sera fini et j'ai réellement hâte. Alors je pétrifie encore et encore, protège ceux qui se battent avec moi lorsqu'ils en ont besoin. Alors qu'une élève s'apprête, plus loin, à recevoir un sortilège, je me jette devant elle et envoie un sort qui atteint sa cible seulement, je reçois, moi aussi un sort et mon ventre se déchire en une plaie béante. Un cri sort de ma bouche et aussitôt, je porte ma main à mon collier. Je l'ouvre et fait tomber la potion qu'il contient sur ma plaie ce qui a pour mérite de la soigner un peu et de diminuer considérablement la douleur. Voyant que la foule rentre se battre à l'intérieur du château, je me relève et les suis pour continuer à me battre tant bien que mal. Grâce à ma condition de semi vampire, ma blessure se referme un peu et je parviens petit à petit, à me battre avec plus de vigueur.

Soudain, Harry et Voldemort tombent dans la cour et les combats s'arrêtent. Tous tournent la tête, telle une seule personne pour regarder leur avenir se décider. Moi, j'ai déjà vu cette scène des dizaines de fois et je profite de l'inattention de certains pour pétrifier le plus de Mangemort possible. Lorsque des cris de joie explosent, je comprends que c'est fini, Harry l'a tué. Certains Mangemort encore mobiles parviennent à s'en aller mais beaucoup sont arrêtés. Fatiguée, je me laisse tomber sur les marches, je n'ai personne vers qui aller, avec qui échanger une étreinte heureuse. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville sont trop occupés ensemble, la famille Weasley et tout les membres de l'ordre aussi et chacun à ses amis. Moi, je n'ai ni Drago, ni Severus. Soudain, une main s'abat sur mon épaule et en levant les yeux, je découvre Thomas. Je lui saute dans les bras, heureuse de le retrouver.

« C'est enfin fini, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Oui, enfin, j'en suis heureuse. Quand es-tu arrivé ? Je ne t'avais pas vu avant…

Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu-sais-qui a demandé une trêve pour permettre à Harry d'y aller. Je t'ai vu, mais tu étais occupée à soigner avec ferveur alors je n'ai pas voulu te déranger puis après, tu as disparu de mon champ de vision et j'ai été assailli par d'autres personnes.

Peu importe, tu es là et tu es vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe », lui dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Heureux, il me serre dans ses bras durant un long moment puis nous rentrons. J'aide à nouveau à soigner les blessés durant des heures que je ne compte pas et lorsque je vois le soleil décliner, j'en profite pour m'éclipser hors du château. Je me rends dans la cour, m'assois sur les marches et attends là. J'attends Drago, je lui ai promis.

Deux heures passent durant lesquelles je ne fais que rester là, à ne rien faire d'autre que penser et attendre puis quelqu'un vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et découvre Harry. Il regarde le pont à moitié détruis et je sais déjà ce qu'il vient faire ici.

« Je suis désolé pour tout. Désolé de t'avoir accusé de ne pas avoir protégé Dumbledore, d'avoir soutenu Rogue et d'être amie avec Malefoy. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas.

Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, je savais que tu comprendrais aujourd'hui, alors j'ai attendu, simplement.

Tu es quelqu'un de fort Marie. Je suis désolé pour Rogue.

Tu n'y es pour rien. Il avait le choix, il l'a fait. Je lui ai donné ce qu'il fallait pour vivre, s'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait vécu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est mort, sache-le. Et puis, j'espère toujours qu'il soit en vie…

Merci. Et, Malefoy, qui est-il devenu pour toi ?

Ne t'en doute-tu pas Harry ?

Bien sur que si, depuis un moment mais…

Tu préfère avoir confirmation, complétai-je.

Oui.

Je l'attends, je lui ai dis de revenir.

Pense-tu qu'il viendra ?

Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Il n'est plus obligé de rien maintenant, il n'a plus à craindre Voldemort.

Oui, c'est vrai, répond Harry. Tu savais que j'allais mourir ?

Oui.

Et revivre.

Aussi.

Que j'allais le tuer ?

Oui, bien sur.

Et tu connaissais ceux qui devaient mourir durant la bataille ?

Oui.

Sont-ils tous mort ?

Non, certains sont vivants.

Ah bon, qui ? demande-t-il curieux.

Remus, Tonks et Fred entre autre, peut être d'autre.

Merci, cela aurait été dur sans eux. Ca aurait été de nouveaux deuils à faire, et ça n'aurait pas été facile.

Je sais bien, je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Harry ?

Oui ?

Vas-tu témoigner en faveur de Drago ?

Je ne sais pas, peut être. Après tout, il ne m'a pas dénoncé alors… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait jugé.

Il a la marque Harry, et tu le sais. De plus, son père était un mangemort et sa maison en a accueilli une multitude.

Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu vas témoigner, toi ?

Tu connais déjà cette réponse Harry.

Vous sortez ensemble ?

Cette réponse aussi tu l'as connais.

C'est vrai. Ca fait combien de temps ?

Depuis le 29 juin dernier. Bientôt un an… Plus le temps passé dans l'autre monde.

Oh. J'étais sur que vous finiriez ensemble… Vous êtes… Etrangement complice. Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça à une amie en parlant de Malefoy.

Moi non plus je n'aurais pas pensé lorsqu'elle est arrivée, s'exclama Hermione en arrivant derrière nous. Puis peu à peu, c'est devenu une évidence. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où nous sommes venus, Ginny et moi, dans tes appartements et qu'il t'embêtait pour te demander quelque chose puis qu'il t'a porté. Vous étiez tellement adorables, je n'avais jamais vu Malefoy aussi… mignon.

Il va te tuer d'avoir raconté ça, surtout devant Harry, dis-je en souriant légèrement, le regard toujours rivé vers le pont.

Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il l'apprenne, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Hum, au fait, tu n'as rien à nous raconter, lui demandai-je.

A propos de ? »

Je tourne la tête vers elle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, scrute son visage mais n'y vois que de la surprise et de l'interrogation. Est-ce que ?... Non, le film et le livre sont comme ça alors… Pourtant….

« A propos de Ron, déclarai-je.

Oh… Eh bien… Il a tenté de m'embrasser dans la chambre des secrets.

Et ? questionnai-je.

Je l'ai repoussé, déclara-t-elle. Je lui ai dis que même s'il comptait beaucoup pour moi, il ne compte pas dans ce sens là.

Oh… Ca, c'est un changement par rapport aux films et livres, murmurai-je. Et, est-ce que cela est du à quelqu'un en particulier ?

No-non », dit-elle en rougissant.

Le rougissement des joues d'Hermione me fait penser qu'elle me ment mais je ne dis rien, elle n'a surement pas envie d'en parler devant Harry, du moins, pour l'instant. Nous continuons à parler tous les trois durant une heure puis Hermione et Harry s'en vont me laissant seule sur les marches de l'école.

Les heures passent sans que jamais je ne vois ne serait-ce l'ombre de Drago. Le jour tombe et le nuit prend place. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, je sais seulement que je l'attendrais, je lui ai promis, quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais là. Dans ma tête, je rumine tout ce que j'ai vu ou appris aujourd'hui. Les morts défilent devant mes yeux mais c'est l'image de Severus que je revois le plus souvent. Je repasse dans ma tête les mots de Dumbledore, réfléchissant à la possibilité que ce qu'il m'ait dis soit vrai. Après tout, peu importe, je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver l'homme qui m'a sauvé mille fois, qui m'a donné plus qu'une amitié, plus qu'on ne lui a jamais donné. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver l'homme qui représentait ma seule famille dans ce monde, l'homme avec qui j'avais un lien si étroit, une complicité si grande. Cet homme si grand, si fort, si courageux. Je lui en veux de m'avoir laissé, de ne pas être resté en vie, de ne pas avoir continué à se battre. C'est égoïste, j'en ai conscience…

Les heures tournent, passent sans que Drago n'apparaisse sur le pont. Plusieurs fois je me lève, fais le tour de la cour, répare deux ou trois choses, lance des sortilèges pour passer le temps. Drago est ce qu'il me reste de plus cher dans ce monde maintenant que Severus n'est plus. Je n'envisage même pas la possibilité qu'il puisse ne pas venir, il n'a plus aucune raison maintenant et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne viendrait pas.

La nuit noire finie par avoir raison de moi et je m'endors sur les marches froide du château. Le sommeil qui me saisit est agité de nombreux cauchemars dans lesquels je vois Severus, Drago, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville ou Thomas mourir sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour eux. Je les vois subir les pires souffrances imaginables, passer de l'autre côté, me jeter à la figure que je n'ai pas fait assez pour les sauver.

Après un énième cauchemar, je me réveille en sursaut, transpirante et frigorifiée par le froid de la nuit. Je me redresse un peu faisant abstraction des horribles courbatures qui saisissent tout mon corps. Je grimace face à la douleur de mes blessures mais ne quitte pas les marches. Doucement, je vois le jour se lever sans que Drago n'apparaisse et peu à peu, la pluie se met à tomber, comme pour m'inciter à rentrer seulement, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Deux heures durant, je reste sous la pluie glacée et le vent se met à souffler plus fort, fouettant mon visage. Je suis transie de froid et malgré le temps qui a passé, je n'ai pas faim. Je continue à ruminer mes souvenirs, je repense à tous les moments passés avec Severus ou Drago. Je repense à nos disputes ou nos moments de bonheurs. Je me souviens du Noël passé avec Severus, de mon anniversaire avec Drago,… Je ne bouge toujours pas lorsque des spasmes s'emparent de mon corps, ni lorsque mes doigts bleuissent. Je ne sens plus ma main gauche et je ne parviens pas à bouger mes doigts pourtant, cela ne m'inquiète pas. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, est l'arrivée de Drago. Mais il ne vient pas. Je n'entends pas non plus une voix m'appeler, je ne sens pas un gilet se poser sur mes épaules et lorsque l'on me soulève pour me faire rentrer, je fixe l'horizon, le pont et déclare en boucle :

« Je dois rester ici, je dois l'attendre.

Il ne viendra pas Marie, me dit une voix masculine. Je suis désolé.

Je dois rester ici, je dois l'attendre, répétai-je.

Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu as besoin de soins.

Je dois rester ici, je dois l'attendre.

Mme Pomfresh a surement du temps maintenant que les blessés ont été envoyés à Saint Mangouste.

Je dois rester ici, je dois l'attendre. »

Je ne vois pas non plus le regard désolé de Thomas sur moi et ne me sens pas tomber dans les pommes, épuisée, affamée et assoiffée. Je ne le sens pas me retenir pour m'empêcher de tomber puis me porter dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? )


	27. Explications

Salut à tous/toutes ( enfin s'il y a des tous à des tous ) ). Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec des explications, après tout, des raisons nous en avons tous mais ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez. Alors au lieu de vous embêter avec, je vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture !

lizzia0901 : Oui, cet homme est fantastique dans tout ce qu'il a fait. Je ne cesse de le regretter... Ahah, tu vas voir ! Tu vas voir, je sens que Drago risque de t'agacer un peu dans les futurs chapitres ;) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi celui là ! A bientôt :)

Doucement, je papillonne des yeux, la lumière m'aveugle. Après quelques minutes, ma vue se stabilise et je reconnais rapidement l'endroit, j'y suis tellement venue. Les draps blancs, la grande porte et les grandes fenêtres, je suis à l'infirmerie. J'ai envie de soupirer, blasée d'être là mais je n'en fais rien. Soudain, une voix me tire de ma contemplation et je lève la tête pour découvrir de qui il s'agit. Je reconnais rapidement le visage de madame Pomfresh.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Simon, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Assoiffée, affamée, fatiguée et totalement déboussolée, je réponds d'une voix rauque.

Je dois examiner vos blessures, l'une d'elles s'était infectée, après vous pourrez manger et boire puis vous reposer. Mademoiselle Simon, vous n'auriez pas du rester dehors comme ça, il faut vous reposer, surtout après une telle bataille. Il faut vous nourrir, vous hydrater et surtout, vous auriez du faire attention à vos blessures ! Elles étaient dans un état lamentable.

J'ai mal à la tête, je déclare pour couper court à sa réprimande.

C'est ça de rester dehors toute une nuit et sous la pluie de surcroit. Heureusement que ce cher Thomas vous a ramené ici. Je vais aller vous chercher des potions. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, les potions que vous avez concoctées et que vous avez administrées aux blessés étaient particulièrement réussites. »

Je souris légèrement à cette remarque, c'est grâce à Severus, sans lui, je n'aurai jamais fait d'aussi grands progrès en potions, je n'en serais pas arrivé là.

« Est-ce que Drago est ?...

Non, mademoiselle Simon, il n'est pas venu. Je suis désolé.

Des nouvelles de Severus ?

Vous… Vous savez bien qu'il est mort…

Je n'y crois qu'à moitié », je déclare en laissant mon regard se perdre vers la fenêtre.

Madame Pomfresh me contemple avec un regard peiné puis m'ausculte avant de me laisser seule pour manger, boire et dormir. Peut être que tout le monde le pense mort, mais moi, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Certes, il ne répond pas à mes pensées, mais comment se fait-il que nous nous ne retrouvions pas son corps ? Il aurait dû être dans le hangar à bateaux, mais non ! Il ne restait que sa cape. S'il était mort, pourquoi son corps aurait-il disparu mais pas sa cape ? Pourquoi l'histoire différerait de l'originale ? C'est insensé, mais j'ai l'espoir, l'infime espoir, qu'il est vivant.

« Mademoiselle Simon, le chien du professeur Rogue est venu ici, je l'ai laissé rester dans un coin, je ne savais pas si vous vouliez le garder ou…

Bien sur que je vais le garder ! Tant que Severus ne sera pas de retour, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change de d'habitude, il restera avec moi. »

Je vois bien le regard triste de madame Pomfresh rivé sur moi, elle est persuadée que je ne veux pas admettre la mort de Severus mais… j'ai de quoi ! Je sens toute la peine qu'elle éprouve à me voir comme ça et je n'aime pas ça, je ne suis pas un pauvre petit chien battu, j'ai de l'espoir, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas folle !

Quelques heures plus tard, les portes s'ouvrent sur Thomas, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron qui s'avancent vers moi avec une mine désolée.

« Je suis… commence Harry.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu pleurer la soi-disant mort de Severus pour moi ! je les préviens.

Mais non, je viens m'excuser de t'avoir laissé dans la cour, toute seule, je ne pensais pas que tu y resterais et que tu…

Harry, Harry, ça n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai décidé d'y rester et j'y serais restée si… Enfin bref, tu sais comme je suis têtue, ça n'aurait servit à rien que tu insiste pour que je rentre avec vous alors je ne veux pas qu'un seul d'entre vous se sente coupable sinon… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, mais vous le regretterez ! je plaisante sans vraiment y mettre tout mon cœur.

En tout cas, tu dois te reposer ! s'exclame Hermione.

Tiens, dit Ron en me tendant un panier. Ma mère a appris que nous nous connaissions, que tu connais Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, enfin tout le monde et que tu as sauvé la vie de Fred, notamment, et d'autres, du coup elle t'a préparé tout ça pour que tu te remettes et pour te remercier pour tout.

Oh tu la remercieras de ma part, c'est très aimable à elle.

Et elle te fait dire que tu es la bienvenue chez nous dès que tu le souhaite ! s'exclame Ginny enjouée.

Ce sera avec joie, peut être d'ici quelques temps. Savez-vous comment ça va se passer ? Est-ce que les élèves vont rentrer chez eux ou terminer leur année ?

Tous les élèves rentrent chez eux et les personnes de votre année redoublent une année, pour ceux qui compte revenir l'année prochaine, explique Ginny. Si vous revenez, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville et toi serez tous dans la même année que moi. Mais McGonagall a dit que certains, ceux qui ont combattu, pourront avoir leur diplôme dès cette année. Ils feront peut être des examens pour ceux qui souhaitent les avoir cette année. Nous serons surement beaucoup moins l'année prochaine. Tu sais ce que tu comptes faire Marie ?

Je vais revenir, je pense. Je n'ai pas de situation, pas de maison, enfin si, mais c'est compliqué. Je ne suis pas bien connu et j'ai loupé beaucoup d'années, il me faut un diplôme pour exercer. Sauf si je vais dans le monde moldu mais je ne préférerais pas, j'aime trop la magie pour ça. Et puis, je pense prendre un autre nom.

Comment ça ? questionne Harry.

Harry, je crois que tu es en droit de le savoir et je n'ai pas envie de vous le cacher. Vous savez que Severus n'était pas du côté de Voldemort, vous savez qu'il est un homme très mystérieux, qu'il cachait beaucoup de choses. Et bien il y a un secret qui nous a été caché à lui comme à moi, un secret qui nous lie. Severus et moi, avons un lien, nous l'avons découvert peu de temps après mon arrivée. Nous pouvons entendre les pensées de l'autre, nous transmettre des images, prendre la douleur de l'autre, transmettre ou sentir nos émotions, beaucoup de choses en réalité. Nous avons fait des recherches sur ce lien et il s'avère qu'il peut être provoqué par trois choses, l'amour, le sang et l'amitié. Nous ne sommes, ni lui, ni moi, amoureux de l'autre alors cette possibilité a vite été raillée, elle m'a longtemps fait doucement rire d'ailleurs. Pour le sang, je venais d'un autre monde alors c'était impossible et l'amitié, nous nous sommes longtemps chamaillé, disputé mais il s'est avéré que c'était la seule issue plausible et petit à petit, une amitié est née entre nous, une grande et forte amitié. J'étais comme sa petite sœur et lui comme mon grand frère seulement, j'ai appris, durant la bataille, que notre lien était finalement dû… Au sang. Je suis la petite sœur de Severus. Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais rien, je l'ai appris du tableau de Dumbledore et Severus n'était pas au courant.

Waah, alors là, je… Désolée Marie, en réalité, je ne sais même pas quoi dire, murmure Harry sous le choc.

Eh bien, c'est étonnant, s'exclame Hermione, du moins pour le lien du sang puisque je savais que Rogue et toi étions proche.

Tu le savais ? interroge Ron étonné.

Oui, j'ai eu le loisir de le remarquer. Surtout le jour où il m'a demandé à veiller sur elle pour qu'elle ne sorte pas de ses appartements et que tête de d'hippogriffe comme elle est, elle est quand même sorti. Il l'a disputé devant moi et elle s'est rebellée, c'était quelque chose à voir, même si je ne faisais pas bien la maligne devant lui sur le coup.

Bah, il savait comment j'étais, il ne pouvait pas t'en vouloir. Et puis, il savait bien que tu ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si je voulais sortir, mais au moins, tu m'as retardé et en plus, j'étais surveillé, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Oui, surement.

Moi, je trouve que ça suis son cour tout ça, déclare Luna.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Luna ? demande Ginny.

Je trouve qu'ils ont des points de ressemblances. Tes cheveux sont plus doux et soyeux que les siens mais ils sont aussi foncé, tes yeux sont d'un noir profond mais plus chaleureux que les siens, tes lèvres fines comme les siennes, vous avez tout deux des doigts fins, vous êtes tous deux plutôt grands et minces et vous avez une allure qui se ressemble. Et pour votre lien, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent entre lui et toi, une connexion étrange. Les regards que vous vous lanciez, Harry avait beau te dire de te méfier, c'était différent, il était toujours derrière au cas où et t'a défendu plusieurs fois.

C'est vrai, acquiesce Ginny.

Ce que j'ai pu être naïf en te disant de faire attention, qu'il allait finir par te haïr alors que vous vous entendiez à merveille, dit Harry.

Et que nous en discutions en même temps par pensées, c'était très drôle mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Mon dieu, il entendait ce que nous avons dis alors ? demande un Ron un peu pâle.

La plupart du temps, oui. J'ai eu longtemps du mal à l'empêcher d'être dans ma tête, c'était agaçant par moment. Mais nous avons finis par réussir.

Et… Et il a entendu les fois où tu m'as aidé pour mes devoirs ou pour trouver mon crapaud ? questionne Neville.

Oui, là, il était agaçant.

Oh. Donc il a entendu là fois où je t'ai dis que j'avais peur de lui ?

Oui, et nous en avons même parlé après. Je lui ai fais un autre sermon, je le trouvais trop dur avec toi, il n'a pas apprécié mais il a tenté d'être moins sur ton dos.

Oh, tant de choses que nous n'avons pas vu, lança Harry. J'ai l'impression que je ne connaissais définitivement pas cet homme. Quel bon comédien il était… Enfin, quels bons comédiens vous étiez plutôt ! Je n'y ai vu que du feu !

Eh oui, il était bon, des fois c'était même plutôt agaçant. Comme lorsqu'il a voulu m'éloigner de lui en prétendant qu'il ne m'appréciait pas, qu'il s'était servi de moi, que je n'étais qu'un autre pion, qu'il se foutait de moi,… Alors qu'en réalité, il voulait juste me protéger à sa façon. Seulement, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement ! Bref, en tout cas, je dois aller parler au tableau de Dumbledore pour mettre certaines choses au clair.

Mais pas temps que vous ne serez pas rétabli jeune femme, s'exclame la voix de l'infirmière. Allez, dehors vous autre, cette jeune femme à besoin de repos, revenez plus tard. »

Avec un petit sourire, tous me disent au revoir et s'en vont pour me laisser aux bons soins de l'infirmière. Les paroles de mes amis voguent dans ma tête et je les repasse en boucle, notamment celles de Luna sur les ressemblances entre Severus et moi. Luna mérite vraiment sa place à Serdaigle, elle est réellement intelligente même si elle s'en sert à sa façon. Au moins, elle est authentique et originale, c'est une fille très sympathique, adorable et qui donne à être connue. _Elle avait comprit mais n'a rien dit, quelle intelligence, nous jouions bien nos rôles pourtant, mais bon… _

Plusieurs jours passent, je dors beaucoup, et fais tout pour pouvoir sortir plus tôt de l'infirmerie. _Heureusement que j'avais laissé à manger aux animaux et que j'en avais mis beaucoup sinon… Les pauvres auraient eu très faim. _Après mettre fait examiner une dernière fois par l'infirmière, elle me laisse sortir avec maintes recommandations de faire attention. Je cours immédiatement jusqu'à ma maisonnette, suivie de Black. Après tout, les autres animaux y sont et ont surement bien envie de sortir et peut être que Severus ou Drago m'y attendent, ou peut être même les deux. J'y suis en cinq longues minutes, le chemin me parait tellement long entre l'infirmerie et ma maisonnette …

Lorsqu'enfin je passe le seuil de la porte, je suis assaillie par les animaux. Aussitôt, je me métamorphose pour pouvoir leur parler. Rapidement, je les salue et leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé puis je leur demande s'ils ont vu Drago ou Severus. Malheureusement, tous me répondent négativement et je n'arrive pas à retenir une grimace. Déçue, je me métamorphose à nouveau en humaine et d'un mouvement de baguette remplis leurs gamelles avant de partir m'affaler dans le canapé. Prince, l'ayant remarqué, se détourne de sa nourriture et vient poser sa tête sur mes genoux.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Ca va aller. Il n'a surement pas pu, peut être que son père l'en a empêché et Severus… Il viendra quand il le sentira. »

Ma confiance est de plus en plus fragile. Severus reviendra-t-il vraiment un jour ? Et Drago, s'il m'avait laissé ? Pourtant, avec tout ce que nous avons vécu… Nous sommes presque liés ensemble et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait lui donner envie de s'éloigner de moi. Je reste sur le canapé un long moment avant de me lever brusquement avec une idée en tête. D'un signe, je fais comprendre aux animaux qu'ils peuvent maintenant sortir comme bon leur semble tant qu'ils sont rentrés ce soir. Puis rapidement, je redescends et pars en direction du château. Je parcours ce chemin que je connais par cœur tant je suis venue. Je marche jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et y pénètre sans problème.

Le bureau, inchangé, est vide de présence humaine mais les tableaux des anciens directeurs sont toujours présents et me regardent avec curiosité. Durant un instant, je les regarde un à un avant de finalement poser mon regard sur le seul directeur que j'ai connu de son vivant.

« Professeur, je le salue froidement.

- Marie, quel plaisir de te voir ici. J'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé. Tu n'aurais pas dû rester dehors par ce temps et vu ton état de fatigue. Ne t'ai-je pas dis de ne pas le refaire ?

- Croyez-vous sincèrement, que même si vous aviez été en vie, vous auriez pu m'empêcher de les attendre ?

- Non, tu es aussi têtu que Severus.

- Peut être parce que nous sommes frère et sœur. Je veux tout savoir professeur, même ce que vous préféreriez me cacher. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dis avant. Et ne vous avisez pas à me mentir.

- Eh bien, jeune fille, vous êtes bien remontée et parlez bien mal, lança un tableau d'un ancien directeur de Serpentard.

- Elle a ses raisons, je pense que ce ton est mérité et compréhensible, mon cher, ne vous méprenez pas, cette élève est exemplaire, explique Dumbledore.

- Bien, si vous le dites. J'espère dans ce cas que vous êtes de Serpentard, très chère.

- Mais tu sais bien qu'elle est de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ! C'est la jeune femme qui est arrivée un peu spécialement, souviens-toi, s'exclame un autre tableau.

- Ah, oui bien sur, je me souviens. Cette jeune femme aurait dû venir à Serpentard !

- Bien sur que non, elle aurait largement eu sa place à Gryffondor et y aurait été bien mieux accueilli !

- Serdaigle aurait pu lui convenir tout autant.

- Hum hum, peu importe messieurs dames, je suis de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le plus important est que je sois à Poudlard, il me semble, je dis pour couper court à leur babillage.

- En effet.

- Bref, vous m'excuserez, messieurs dames, mais je suis venue chercher des réponses auprès du professeur Dumbledore et je tiens vraiment à les avoir. Monsieur ?

- Bien, si tu tiens à tout savoir, voilà. Peu avant que je meure, j'ai voulu faire un peu plus de recherches à ton propos, ton cas m'intriguait beaucoup, il faut le dire. De ce fait, j'ai envisagé un bon nombre de possibilité, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à chercher quelque chose qui te rende proche de Severus et qui te pousse, toi, venant d'un autre monde, à venir ici sans même que tu ne t'en rende compte et à développer rapidement des capacités magiques étonnantes. Alors, je me suis souvenue, qu'il y a des années, une femme, était venue me voir avec un bébé d'à peine un an. Elle m'a raconté l'avoir eu avec un autre homme que son mari, un sang pur dont je ne sais pas le nom et que si son mari l'apprenait, ce bébé risquerait de mourir et son fils aussi. Alors je t'ai pris et grâce à de nombreuses recherches, t'ai emmené dans un monde parallèle dans lequel tu pourrais connaitre un peu notre monde et, peut être, développer des pouvoirs. Mais c'était il y a des années, presque 12 ans ici. Sachant que tu en as 17, cela me paraissait impossible qu'il s'agisse de toi. Jusqu'à ce que je ne me souvienne qu'il y avait un décalage de temps entre ce monde et l'autre ce qui explique que tu sois plus âgé par rapport au moment où je t'ai laissé. J'ai aussi réussit à retrouver l'identité de cette femme, c'était Madame Prince, la mère de Severus. Elle avait confiance en moi car j'avais été son professeur. Ce qui fait de toi la demi-sœur de Severus. En revenant ici, ta magie a dû reconnaitre la sienne mais lui comme toi ne pouviez pas vous reconnaitre puisqu'il n'était plus chez lui lorsque sa mère t'a eu et que tu n'avais qu'un an. Voilà, tu sais tout.

- Pour-pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis avant ? Vous le savez depuis presque un an mais ce n'est que lorsque Severus était en danger de mort que vous me l'avez dis.

- C'était le seul moment où ça aurait pu le faire changer d'avis quant à sa mort.

- C'est faux ! je m'insurge.

- Non, c'est vrai et tu le sais très bien.

- Il ne peut pas être mort…

- Je suis désolé Marie, j'aurais aimé que tu arrive à le sauver, tu étais la seule à le pouvoir mais il était le seul à décider. Il t'aimait, je n'en doute pas mais c'était une rude mission et tu y es presque parvenu. Tu as réussi à lui faire vivre les deux meilleures années de sa vie.

- J'aurais pu faire bien mieux…

- Tu as déjà énormément fait. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, ni à lui. Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend dans le hall au sujet de Severus d'ailleurs. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller et si tu as d'autres questions, viens me voir, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

- Merci professeur. »

Sur ces paroles, je sors du bureau, réfléchissant et tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il m'a dis. Alors mes parents savaient surement. Je lui demanderais la prochaine fois. Tout cela est vrai, je suis la sœur de Severus… Dans ce cas, je ne veux plus de mon nom, je veux le sien, je veux nommer Marie Prince ou peut être Marie Rogue après tout. Mais je ne veux plus m'appeler Marie Simon, ce n'est pas mon nom.

En arrivant dans l'entrée, je découvre un homme de taille moyenne, au crâne dégarni, portant une robe de sorcier et des lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez. Il tient une liasse de parchemin dans ses mains.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ? lui proposai-je.

- Oui, je cherche une certaine Marie Simon.

- C'est moi, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pourrions-nous trouver un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des oreilles, j'ai à vous parler.

- Bien, suivez-moi. »

D'un geste, je l'invite à me suivre et me dirige vers les appartements que je partageais avec Severus. Je prends ensuite place dans mon fauteuil tandis que l'homme s'assoit dans le canapé et étale les parchemins devant lui.

« Bien, mademoiselle Simon, je viens vous faire part des dernières volontés de monsieur Severus Rogue.

- Pardon, mais pourquoi moi ?

- Je suis notaire mademoiselle, et vous êtes la seule héritière qu'il a choisit. »

Eh voilà pour l'instant, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques petites review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt ! )


	28. Funérailles et retrouvailles déchirantes

Hey ! Salut à nouveau ! Oui oui, c'est encore moi, déjà ! Oui, je voulais me faire pardonner de ma longue absence alors je poste aujourd'hui un deuxième chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_« Je suis notaire mademoiselle, et vous êtes la seule héritière qu'il a choisit._ Bien, premièrement, il a laissé une fiole de souvenirs et une lettre. Les voici, me dit-il en me tendant les deux objets. Ensuite, il vous a légué tout ce qu'il possédait. Chaque livre, objet, vêtement, meuble de cette pièce vous appartiennent tant qu'ils étaient à lui. Il a aussi demandé à ce que vous récupériez son chien et enfin, il vous à légué une maison dont l'adresse est stipulé sur ce papier. Tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur est à vous.

- Severus possédait autant de choses ? Et il me les a léguées ?

- Oui, mademoiselle Simon. Ah, j'allais oublier, il a aussi tenu à ce que vous héritiez du contenu de son coffre fort à Gringotts. Je ne peux, cependant, vous dire le montant qui se trouve dedans, je ne le connais pas. Bien, je dois aussi vous faire part d'autre chose. Albus Dumbledore a légué, à Monsieur Rogue et à vous, une maison dans laquelle, il dit, je cite « que vous avez passé votre premier Noël ensemble et dans laquelle vous avez appris à vous connaitre ». Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle mais il semblait penser que vous comprendriez. Voici les papiers, me dit-il en me tendant plusieurs feuilles. Il y a vos actes de propriétés, ce que vous devez signer pour prouver que je vous ai parlé de tout, lisez-le. Ah, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, Monsieur Rogue souhaitait être enterré à Poudlard. Puisqu'il a été un des directeurs de l'école, je crois que c'est une chose largement faisable. »

Un instant passe durant lequel je lis tous les papiers, signe certains puis lui tends sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive. Ensuite, il me donne tous ce que je dois avoir pour posséder et utiliser les lieux et objets de Severus puis il me tend une main que je serre et s'en va, me laissant seule.

Enfin repartit, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et y reste une heure durant avant de me relever. Rapidement, j'écris une note pour prévenir de mon départ et la fais voler pour qu'elle aille à la rencontre du professeur McGonagall. D'un geste, je saisis la cape noire de Severus, sur laquelle je jette un sort pour qu'elle soit à ma taille, prend les papiers et la clef du coffre de Severus puis sors de ma chambre d'un pas rapide pour monter les étages. Après plusieurs minutes, je me retrouve dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall qui m'attend de pied ferme.

« Professeur, bonjour.

Bonjour mademoiselle Simon. Vous vouliez me voir ?

Oui, j'aimerais vous demander un service.

Dites-moi ma chère, me prit-elle gentiment.

Eh bien, Severus n'étant pas revenu, je dois bien admettre sa… mort. De plus, je viens d'avoir la visite de son notaire.

Je suis navrée…

Severus, dis-je en balayant sa phrase d'un vague mouvement de la main, aurait aimé être enterré ici, à Poudlard. Je sais que nous n'avons pas son corps, mais il mérite une cérémonie et je veux exaucer sa demande alors j'aimerais me rendre à Londres, sur le chemin de Traverse pour régler cela seulement, j'aurais besoin d'emprunter votre réseau de cheminette…

Bien entendu. Si je peux vous aider pour quoi que ce soit…

Eh bien, peut être pourriez-vous me signer un papier attestant votre accord ? Cela pourrait faire pencher la balance. Je pensais aussi demander à Harry, il est plutôt influant maintenant qu'il a tué Voldemort.

C'est une bonne idée, je vais vous faire ce papier. »

Agilement, elle saisit sa plume, la glisse dans une belle encre noire comme les yeux de Severus et se met à gratter sur le parchemin sans relever la tête. Enfin, après quelques minutes, elle relève la tête et me tend le papier signé et comportant les sceaux de Poudlard. Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'elle m'indique l'autorisation d'utiliser la cheminée pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Alors que j'avance vers celle-ci, je sens peser le poids de son regard sur moi, un regard triste. Avant de me jeter dans les flammes inoffensives, je me retourne et plonge mon regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien, qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire pour moi. Puis, je jette la poudre de cheminette et plonge dans les flammes en articulant bien ma destination.

En quelques secondes, j'arrive dans au Chaudron Baveux, une auberge plutôt miteuse du chemin de Traverse. Après avoir épousseté ma robe de sorcier noire et jeté un regard noir sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes, je sors la tête haute de l'auberge. Déterminée, je marche jusqu'à Gringotts tandis que certains se retournent sur mon passage. Il faut dire que je suis plutôt intriguante. Les journaux ont parlé de moi, m'ont beaucoup cité comme ayant sauvé beaucoup de personnes. Et maintenant, ils me voient, les cernes sous les yeux, tout de noir vêtue, plus grande que la moyenne des femmes, les yeux d'un noir profonds et une démarche déterminée. Grâce à mes talons et à ma condition de semi-vampire, je suis bien plus grande que la plupart des personnes présentent sur le chemin de Traverse. Rapidement, j'arrive dans la banque de Gringotts et y pénètre en veillant à garder la tête haute. Je marche dans le hall lumineux et refait de la banque, laissant mes talons claquer sur le sol. Une fois devant le comptoir, je pose mes papiers et déclare :

« J'aimerais accéder au coffre de Severus Rogue et par la même occasion, le relier au mien. Je suis Marie Simon, la seule héritière de Severus Rogue.

Mademoiselle Simon, pouvez-vous nous montrer votre baguette ? C'est un petit rituel de passage avant de se rendre aux coffres. »

Je hoche la tête et lui tend ma baguette. Ensuite, il me fait signe de le suivre et nous partons dans les profondeurs de la banque en direction du coffre de Severus. Si le gobelin ne dit rien tout le long du chemin, je sens son regard sur moi tandis que j'ouvre une lettre que Severus m'a laissée. Sur l'enveloppe, l'écriture fine et penchée de Severus dit : Héritage. Je la décachette avec douceur puis la déplie pour lire ce que Severus voulait me confier.

Ma chère petite Marie,

Si tu lis ça, c'est que j'ai fais mon choix et que tu as reçu la visite de mon notaire. Je ne vais pas m'attarder à expliquer ce que tu dois savoir ici, tu le trouveras sur l'autre lettre. Cette lettre est plutôt faite pour t'expliquer certaines choses d'un point de vu… Economique. Je t'ai choisi comme héritière. Tu le mérite amplement puisque tu m'as tant donné. Je veux que tu récupère tout ce que j'ai, tu es la seule qui pourra faire bon usage de ce que j'ai. Comme te l'a surement expliqué mon notaire, je possède un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse avec un petit terrain. Tu découvriras là-bas, beaucoup de choses. Ma bibliothèque est toute à toi, je sais que tu l'apprécieras comme j'ai pu l'apprécier. Sur mon terrain, tu ne trouveras pas un joli petit coin comme peuvent rêver beaucoup de personnes, tu t'en doute. Non, il y a, là-bas, plusieurs espèces de plantes utiles pour les potions, fait en ce que tu en souhaite. Je te lègue aussi toute mes découvertes en matière de potions, de sortilèges et autres et te laisse y apporter les améliorations qui manque sur certaines. Il faut aussi que tu sache que mon coffre contient ce qu'il te faut pour te construire une belle vie, c'est un bon départ pour toi et je veux, non, j'exige que tu utilise mes gallions. Je sais que si je ne te l'ordonne pas, tu les laisseras là où ils sont mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ensuite, j'aimerais être enterré à Poudlard. Tu sais que j'y ai toujours vécu, j'y ai rencontré les meilleures personnes, toi, Albus, Lily et y ai approfondis mon lien avec Drago. Je sais que tu parviendras à m'y faire enterrer, tu es assez entêtée pour et pour une fois, ça va mettre profitable. Enfin, je dois t'avouer que tu risque d'être surprise en entrant dans mon coffre. J'ai amassé, toute ma vie, pas mal de gallions mais j'ai aussi hérité de la maison de mon père, que j'ai vendu ainsi que d'un peu de la fortune d'Albus Dumbledore, à croire qu'il m'avait réellement à la bonne. Enfin, tu verras tout cela par toi-même.

Je t'embrasse,

De tout mon cœur de glace,

Ton Severus.

Un rire s'échappe tout seul de mes lèvres alors qu'une larme fait un sillon sur ma joue. Voilà comment Severus était, dur mais sachant s'y prendre avec moi. Jusqu'après sa mort, il tente de me faire sourire, de m'agacer en me lançant des pics et de me motiver. Un raclement de gorge de la part du gobelin me ramène à la réalité et je descends du wagon en séchant la larme solitaire qui s'est enfuie de mes yeux. S'il a vu mon instant de faiblesse, il n'en montre rien. D'un geste assuré, je tire vivement ma cape et place la lettre de Severus dans une poche intérieure avant de suivre le gobelin qui m'amène jusqu'au coffre de Severus. Alors que sa main pousse doucement la porte et qu'il se décale pour me laisser entrer, mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise.

« Tu m'avais caché ça Sev' », murmurai-je pour moi-même.

La pièce comporte bien plus de gallions que je ne l'aurai cru et Severus n'avait pas tord en disant que j'allais être surprise. La surprise passée, je sors un portefeuille magiquement agrandis et saisit dix poignées de gallions. Une fois mon portefeuille remplis des gallions, je ressors de la pièce sans un mot et nous remontons à la surface sans parler. En haut, je salue le gobelin et sors de la banque. Une fois dehors, je me dirige vers le ministère de la magie. Rapidement, j'y arrive et me dirige vers le secrétariat. Je fais deux demandes et on me dirige vers différents étages dans lesquels je patiente avant d'être reçu pour ma première demande. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un air hautain sur le visage m'accueille et me fait entrer. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil face à lui et formule ma demande :

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Simon, c'est bien ça ?

Oui.

Que puis-je pour vous ?

J'aimerai acquérir l'autorisation pour enterrer le directeur Severus Rogue à Poudlard.

Quelle drôle d'idée. Mais enfin, nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps et de plus, permettez moi de vous demander qui vous êtes pour me faire pareil demande.

Je suis sa sœur, monsieur.

Monsieur Rogue n'a jamais eu de sœur.

Vous connaissiez Severus personnellement peut être monsieur ? Je puis vous assurer que ce problème sera régler après que la demande que je viens de vous faire soit acceptée.

Vous paraissez bien sûre de vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous ait dire que je vais accepter ?

Beaucoup de choses en réalité. Premièrement, le droit d'enterrement à Poudlard est accordable aux directeurs de l'école et Severus l'a été. Deuxièmement, Severus a joué un grand rôle dans la fin de Voldemort alors il me semble que ce serait la moindre des choses que de réaliser sa dernière volonté. Troisièmement, j'ai, sur moi, un papier signé du professeur McGonagall, présentement directrice de l'école de Poudlard, attestant qu'elle autorise cet enterrement. Finalement, je peux aisément avoir le soutien d'Harry Potter, d'Hermione Granger, de la famille Weasley et des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix en général. Je peux vous dire, monsieur, que je suis peut être jeune mais je suis entêtée et lorsque je veux réellement quelque chose, je l'ai.

Je vois, vous avez de très bons arguments mademoiselle Simon.

Rogue. Je m'appellerai bientôt comme ça, alors autant commencer maintenant.

Bien, mademoiselle Rogue. Je vais transmettre le dossier à mon supérieur qui le validera, ou non.

Parfait. Tachez de le convaincre de le faire rapidement, sinon, vous aurez de mauvaises surprises monsieur. Ravie d'avoir traité avec vous. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me retourne et sors de la pièce laissant ma cape onduler derrière moi à la manière de Severus. D'un pas rapide, je marche jusqu'à mon prochain rendez-vous et attends encore quelques temps avant d'être reçu par une femme d'apparence bien plus sympathique.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

J'aimerai reprendre le nom qui met dû et par la même occasion faire tous les papiers me concernant.

Bien sur. Vous êtes ?

Marie Simon, en réalité, Marie Rogue. Je souhaite reprendre le nom de mon frère et faire mes papiers d'identité pour attester de ma majorité sorcière.

Bien, donc déclinez-moi tout votre identité et nous ferons un test de parentalité avec monsieur Rogue. »

Deux heures durant nous parlons de différentes choses pour mettre au point mes papiers et, de ce fait, mon identité. Finalement, au bout de ces deux longues heures, je peux enfin repartir, papier d'identité en main et avec un nouveau nom, le vrai. Je me rends alors dans une petite boutique dans laquelle j'achète à manger pour les animaux puis dans une autre pour me renseigner sur le permis de transplaner. Ensuite, je retourne à l'auberge et passe par la cheminée pour rentrer à Poudlard. Enfin, j'arrive à Poudlard fatiguée par les tâches de la journée et le manque de nourriture. Je rentre immédiatement dans mes appartements et m'allonge sur le canapé sans parvenir à dormir.

Les jours passent et je ne dors, ni ne mange pas beaucoup. Après quelques jours, je reçois la réponse favorable du ministère de la magie pour l'enterrement de Severus que je m'empresse d'organiser. Je prépare chaque détail pour prévoir une cérémonie en une semaine.

Le samedi suivant, je me lève engourdie, j'ai pris une potion de sommeil pour dormir puisque je n'étais pas parvenue à le faire depuis deux jours. Je me suis donc endormie durant cinq heures sur le canapé du salon et il est maintenant cinq heures de l'après-midi. Lentement, je me déroule comme un chat et me lève. D'un coup de baguette, je remplie les gamelles des animaux puis me rends à la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude d'un bon bain et y reste une heure durant pour permettre à ma peau de se revigorer un peu. Ensuite, je passe une longue robe noire dont le dos est fait de dentelle et les côtés aussi. Elle est fendue à mi-cuisse et laisse apparaitre mes longues jambes au bout desquels je mets de simples mais élégants escarpins noirs. Je passe, avec cela, l'ensemble de bracelet, boucles d'oreilles et collier en argent que Drago m'a offert ainsi que ma bague d'invisibilité que je désactive. Je laisse mes cheveux onduler sur les épaules en de belles boucles anglaises sur lesquelles je lance un sort pour les faire tenir puis m'attèle à un maquillage simple qui contient, de la poudre pour mon teint, un trait d'eye liner et du mascara. Plus ou moins fière du résultat, je lance plusieurs sorts pour masquer mes marques de fatigue puis retourne m'occuper des animaux pour les rendre présentables.

Un peu avant 19h30, je pars en direction du lieu de l'enterrement accompagné de mes animaux et la cape de Severus sur mes épaules. Lorsque j'arrive, le professeur McGonagall est déjà présente ainsi que d'autres personnes. Peu à peu, les invités arrivent et je les accueille sans vraiment tous les connaitre. Après un quart d'heure, je vois arrivé Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Les deux femmes se précipitent immédiatement dans mes bras tandis que les garçons attendent. Une fois le câlin passé, Harry s'approche et m'ouvre ses bras pour la première étreinte entre lui et moi. Ron, lui, se contente d'un petit sourire et d'un signe maladroit.

« Tu as encore maigri Marie ! me réprimande Ginny.

Gin', ça va, je tiens sur mes jambes, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Mais… !

Arrête, on dirait maman là…intervient Ron.

Avouez que j'ai raison tout de même… Peu importe, tu es très belle.

Merci, vous êtes tous très élégant aussi. Merci d'être venu.

Il n'y a pas de quoi, nous lui devons mille fois ça, me dit raisonnablement Harry.

Je pense oui. Bon, je vous laisse aller vous installer, je vais accueillir le reste des invités. »

Ils hochent la tête et je les salue pour passer à d'autres groupes avant de me faire happer par deux puissants bras. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que des lèvres se plaquent sur ma joue.

« Thomas, doucement !

Pardon, tu m'as manqué et nous n'avons pas beaucoup pu nous voir depuis longtemps alors…

Je sais, je sais.

Comment vas-tu ?

Comme quelqu'un qui doit enterrer son frère, je fais face, je me résous. Et toi ? Comment se porte ta mère ? Tu lui passeras le bonjour surtout !

Bien entendu, je n'y manquerais pas. Elle va bien, elle est beaucoup plus détendue à présent mais refuse que je retourne à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Elle sait que je peux partir immédiatement dans une école et c'est ce qu'elle veut que je fasse pour trouver rapidement un emploi.

Oh, je la comprends en un sens… Ce n'est pas facile.

Oui, je viens de voir les autres, je vais aller les rejoindre, on se voit après la cérémonie ?

Oui, surement. »

Je le regarde partir un instant puis continue à saluer les nouveaux arrivants mais après cinq minutes, je me pétrifie. Mon regard vient de tomber sur celui que j'attends depuis trop longtemps à mon gout. Drago est à une dizaine de mètres de moi, entouré de son père, de sa mère, de Blaise et d'un autre homme de notre âge qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. Soudain, il tourne la tête et son regard d'acier accroche le mien. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et une impression de me noyer m'assaillie. C'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour de moi, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Mais rapidement, il détourne le regard pour le poser sur sa mère qui l'appelle. Je les vois alors se diriger lentement vers moi et mon cœur semble s'accélérer à mesure de leurs pas. Enfin devant moi, Narcissa Malefoy prend la parole d'une voix douce et très belle.

« Bonjour, vous devez être mademoiselle Simon, c'est bien ça ?

Oui, enfin Rogue mais peu importe. Enchantée Madame Malefoy, Monsieur Malefoy. Bonjour Blaise. Drago.

De même. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, s'exclame Lucius Malefoy. On m'a vanté mille de vos exploits.

Oh, je n'ai rien fait de particulier Monsieur Malefoy, je peux vous l'assurer.

Vous êtes, si j'ai bien compris, dans la même promotion que Drago, Blaise et Théodore alors ? me questionne Narcissa.

En effet, Madame Malefoy.

Et, de quelle maison ? demande Lucius.

Serpentard… Et Gryffondor, répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les deux ?

Oui Monsieur Malefoy, les deux. Comme quoi ces deux maisons ne sont pas si incompatibles que cela.

Trêve de bavardages. Je suis désolé Lucius, mais vous questionnerez cette jeune femme après, s'exclame Blaise sans complexe. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Marie, ils me connaissent depuis ma naissance quasiment et ils connaissent aussi ma personnalité. Surtout depuis la fin de la guerre…

Pauvre de vous…

Eh ! Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps que je ne suis pas capable de me venger jeune fille !

Jeune fille ? Tu plaisante, on a le même âge !

Peu importe. Mais Drago manque à ses devoirs, je vais te présenter notre ami puisque Drago est trop occupé à te dévisager. Voici Théodore Nott, ami de longe date, plutôt solitaire et rat de bibliothèque. Eh oui, même chez les Serpentard on a notre Granger !

Blaise… Tu me fatigue !

Je sais, mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aime. Bon, je viens de voir quelqu'un, viens Théo, on y va. »

Je souris face à la technique de Blaise pour nous laisser seuls, Drago et moi. En effet, Lucius et Narcissa sont partis lorsque Blaise à commencer à parler. Durant quelques instants, Drago et moi nous regardons en chiens de faïence puis je déclare :

« Tu n'es pas venu.

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Eh bien, pour moi peut être.

Pour toi ? siffle-t-il tandis que ses lèvres se relèvent en un sourire mauvais que je déteste. Laisse-moi rire.

Je vois…

La cérémonie commence, au revoir. »

Perplexe, je le regarde partir sans un mot. Au passage, je croise Kovu que je salue gentiment avant d'aller m'assoir. S'en suis de longs discours sans sentiments avant que les plus intéressants ne parle. Harry monte sur scène pour dire certaines choses qui m'émeuvent sans que je ne le montre. Puis le professeur McGonagall parle de Severus, des leurs différents qui m'ont souvent amusé mais qui n'ont jamais été méchants. Enfin, viens mon tour. Doucement, je me lève et me crée un passage vers l'estrade. J'inspire un coup puis me lance :

« Bonsoir. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent, d'autres non. Je suis Marie Simon, ou plutôt, Marie Rogue depuis peu de nom mais depuis toujours de sang. En effet, je suis la sœur de Severus, sa petite sœur. Je l'ai appris le jour même de sa mort mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de l'aimer avant cela comme un frère. J'ai appris à connaitre cet homme complexe et à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, j'ai subit ses colères, ses sauts d'humeurs, son mauvais instinct protecteur et j'en passe. J'ai vu de nombreuses facettes de lui. Je l'ai surement vu comme personne ici ne l'a jamais vu. J'ai appris à connaitre son sourire et à l'aimer, à connaitre ses humeurs et à le rendre heureux. J'ai voulu le rendre fier, j'ai même essayé de le sauver. Comme vous pouvez le voir ce soir, j'ai échoué. Oui, j'ai lamentablement échoué. Severus était un héros ou plutôt, un anti-héro. Il avait des défauts, je ne dirais pas le contraire. Oh oui, il était buté, blessant, orgueilleux, vicieux, rageant, agaçant et j'en passe mais je l'aimais pour ce qu'il était, même pour ses défauts. Je pourrais vous parler de lui des heures, peut être même des jours sans jamais m'en laser mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je veux seulement dire un adieu à Severus, je veux seulement qu'il sache que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et qu'il en aurait été de même s'il n'avait pas été mon frère par le sang. Je t'aime Severus, murmurai-je doucement. »

Doucement, je me retourne et effleure le cercueil, laissant tomber une larme dessus. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis la larme de Gringotts, j'ai été forte, je m'en suis empêché.

_Severus, je t'aime. Je t'offre cette larme. Je t'offre cet instant de faiblesse, toi qui savais à quel point je déteste montrer mes faiblesses. Je t'offre mon amour. _

Après quelques longues secondes silencieuses, je me recule un peu et laisse le prêtre sorcier envoyer le cercueil de Severus au fond du trou prévu pour à l'aide de sa baguette. Ensuite, il referme la tombe alors que mon cœur se brise un peu plus. Je sens contre moi quatre corps chaud qui sont ceux de Prince, Black, Berlioz et Kovu. Je les remercie d'un signe mais continu à fixer la tombe. D'un geste habile du poignet, je matérialise une couronne de fleurs, des lilys. Soudain, une main glisse dans la mienne et je relève la tête en quête de deux yeux gris mais ne trouve que deux perles vertes.

« Déçue apparemment ? me dit Thomas avec un léger sourire.

Je suis désolée, je pensais…

Que c'était Malefoy, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas va, je comprends. »

Sans un mot de plus, je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule tandis que je sens les gens partir en direction du buffet prévu. Je reste comme ça quelques minutes, à regarder le cercueil vide puis je relève la tête, construit un faux sourire sur mon visage et, après avoir fait un signe de tête à Thomas, lui assurant que tout va bien, je me dirige vers le buffet. _Je dois trouver et parler à Drago. De gré, ou de force. _J'avance doucement vers le buffet, Drago en plein dans mon viseur mais une personne m'arrête en se mettant devant moi. Je retiens une grimace d'agacement et pose mes yeux sur la personne.

« Mademoiselle Simon, je tiens à vous dire que vous avez très bien gérer l'organisation de l'enterrement de Severus. Vous feriez une parfaite femme d'affaire ou femme politique. J'ai appris que vous étiez parvenu à convaincre, voir à forcer, le ministère de vous accorder la possibilité d'enterrer Severus ici, s'amuse Lucius.

Je vous remercie mais je m'assure seulement d'avoir ce que je désire ou ce que mes proches désirent. Je ne ferais surement pas une bonne femme politique ou d'affaire, je suis trop franche, directe, impulsive et têtue pour cela mais je donnerais surement du fil à retordre à mes adversaires, en effet.

Assurément oui. Je suis, en tout cas, bien heureux de vous rencontrer. On ne cesse de me parler de vous et de vos exploits depuis quelques temps.

Vous voulez dire depuis la bataille finale ? Nommez les choses par leur nom monsieur Malefoy, cela les rend moins destructrice.

Vous avez raison mademoiselle Simon, vous êtes bien trop franche et directe pour la politique ou le monde des affaires mais j'apprécie votre trait de caractère. Les gens francs se font si rares…

N'est-ce pas Monsieur Malefoy ? dis-je d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus qui le font sourire.

Oh, je suppose que ma réputation ma précédée.

Ah oui, de la où je viens, nous savons beaucoup de choses sur vous. Cela doit être affreux pour vous de voir que j'en sais plus sur vous que vous n'en savez sur moi.

En effet, je vois que vous me connaissez plutôt bien. Puis-je vous demander d'où vous venez ?

De loin… D'un endroit où vous ne pourrez jamais aller sans mon aide et dans lequel, malheureusement, quiconque ici, pourrait devenir quelqu'un d'important. Un endroit dans lequel vous mépriseriez surement tous le monde.

Oh, vous piquez ma curiosité, dit-il avec un sourire… bienveillant ? Un endroit dans lequel je ne pourrais aller sans votre aide, je ne vois pas…

Oh, ne vous creusez pas la tête, vous ne connaissez pas cet endroit bien que les personnes là-bas connaissent la plupart d'entre nous. Monsieur Malefoy, je suis ravie d'avoir eu cette conversation avec vous, et je serais tout aussi ravie de la continuer plus tard, mais je dois m'absenter un instant, j'ai quelque chose de très important à régler avec… Quelqu'un.

Mon fils, je suppose. Vous feriez mieux d'aller par là-bas, m'indique-t-il avec amusement, je viens de l'y voir disparaitre.

Euh… Hum, merci Monsieur Malefoy, à bientôt. »

Gênée au possible, je tente de partir avec une démarche digne et la tête haute vers le bosquet d'arbres qu'il vient de m'indiquer. Je sens, malheureusement, le regard de Lucius posé sur moi jusqu'à ce que je ne disparaisse à la suite de Drago. Alors que j'ai passé le buisson qui me cache de la vu du reste des invités, j'accélère le pas et jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour vérifier de ne pas être suivie. Mais soudain, alors que je regarde derrière moi, je percute quelque chose de dur qui m'arrête aussitôt.

« Quel boulet, ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder devant moi, je peste alors que je m'attends à avoir percuté un objet.

Oui, un vrai boulet. On s'excuse lorsqu'on percute quelqu'un Simon ! siffle Drago.

Dra-Drago ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, désolée…

Je ne pensais pas être si petit que ça ou passer inaperçu pourtant, di-il d'une voix froide.

Non, bien sur que non ! Je regardais derrière moi, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Hum… Dis-moi, ce n'est pas moi que tu suivais j'espère ?

Et toi, ce n'est pas moi que tu attendais ? demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

En effet. Si, c'est toi que je suivais justement. Je dois te parler.

Ah. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Mais moi si. J'ai des questions à te poser, des sujets à éclaircir et des choses à t'apprendre.

Je ne veux rien savoir et rien te dire. En réalité, je ne veux rien à faire avec toi Simon.

Bon Dray', t'es gentil, t'es mignon, mais tu me soule à ne jamais savoir ce que tu veux. Un jour oui, un jour non, c'est chiant ! Alors écoute-moi bon sang avant que je ne m'énerve.

Tu es déjà énervée…

Faux, coupai-je agacée avant de reprendre. Okay, peut être un peu mais tu m'agace aussi là !

Bah si je t'agace, pourquoi viens-tu me parler ?

Vas savoir… Peut être parce que je t'aime espère d'abruti fini ! »

Nous nous regardons surprit durant une bonne minute, puis j'esquisse un petit sourire en coin face à mon agacement. Drago, lui, ne laisse rien transparaitre. Doucement, je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son torse.

« Je suis désolée, je m'énerve alors que je ne devrais pas mais c'est que je t'aime et que j'ai peur de te perdre aussi…

Oh, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu m'as déjà perdu, dit-il en saisissant violemment ma main et en la serrant dans la sienne.

Par-pardon ? Tu… Tu me fais marcher là ? demandai-je en palissant à vue d'œil.

Oh non, loin de là. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, je t'ai montré une partie de moi que personne n'avait vu avant, certes, tu m'as permis de devenir celui que je suis aujourd'hui, un être meilleur, mais je ne reste pas avec les traitres et tu es une traitresse, lance-t-il en haussant le ton et en serrant plus fort ma main.

Drago… Tu ne comprends pas, non. Je ne t'ai pas…

Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as trahit ! Tu m'as dissimulé la vérité ! Tu…

Non, non ! Je n'ai pas… essayai-je de dire.

Ne me mens pas ! Pas encore !

Mais Drago, je te jure que je ne t'ai pas trahit !

Mais par Merlin, arrête ! Tu recommences, tu continue ! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi, tu comprends ça Simon ? » s'énerve-t-il en commençant à partir.

Sans réfléchir, je bouge rapidement et m'empare de son bras, l'empêchant de partir. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve projeté contre un arbre. Un corps vient immédiatement se coller contre moi agrippant ma main qui l'avait saisit précédemment pour la placer au dessus de ma tête. Instinctivement, j'agrippe le col de sa belle chemise tandis que je sens ses doigts ôter délicatement mes cheveux retombés devant mes yeux. Ensuite, il laisse sa main parcourir ma joue et instinctivement, je pose mon visage sur sa main douce et longue. Je l'attire un peu plus vers moi, décollant mon dos de l'arbre pour me coller un peu plus à lui. Je plonge alors mes yeux dans les siens, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure puis avance doucement ma tête vers lui tout en tirant sur son col pour l'approcher de moi tandis que mon autre main se trouve toujours au dessus de ma tête. Alors que nos lèvres sont à deux doigts de se toucher, je le sens s'éloigner un peu de moi. Frustrée, je murmure :

« Drago…

Je t'ai dis que c'était finit, murmure-t-il en posant son front contre le mien et en lâchant ma main.

Je t'en pris, il faut que tu m'écoute…

Non, non, c'est finit, je ne veux plus que tu m'ais avec tes belles paroles. Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi, je ne veux plus te parler, ni même te voir, du moins, au moins quelques temps. Il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre toi et moi, c'est fini alors lâche prise, lâche l'affaire.

Je t'en pris Drago, murmurai-je, ne me laisse pas… Je te jure que je…

Arrête, par pitié, arrête », grogne-t-il en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce baiser, aussi doux soit-il me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. C'est un baiser d'adieu, je le sens bien. Finalement, après quelques longues secondes, il retire ses lèvres des miennes et part rapidement vers le buffet tandis que je reste appuyée contre l'arbre pour réaliser ce qui vient de m'arriver.

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la réaction de Drago ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


End file.
